Mi Cenicienta
by MakotaTaeny9
Summary: Emma Swan y Regina Mills por azares del destino cruzan sus caminos durante el verano. A ambas la vida se les iba a complicar mucho más cuando se den cuenta que la vida las unirá en más de un sentido… Diferencias de clase sociales, una tiene novio y la otra un problema de comunicación. ¿Podrán soportarlo? ¿Podrán luchar contra lo inevitable? ¿Podrá el amor ser más fuerte?
1. Chapter 1

**OUAT NO ME PERTENECE, Y BLABLABLA. EL PAR DE IDIOTAS SE PERDIÓ LA TREMENDA PAREJA QUE ERAN REGINA Y EMMA.**

 **ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA MY CINDERELLA, CUYA AUTORA ME DIO EL PERMISO DE USAR PARA ESTE HERMOSO SHIP QUE ES EL SWANQUEEN.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

Apoyó la cabeza en la entrada de su hogar, pequeño pero lindo hogar. Tenía sus ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, se sentía cansada y eso que aún no empezaba su jornada laboral. ¡Eran solo las 6:45 de la mañana! Su madre acababa de salir para tomar un autobús que la dejase cerca de la mansión Swan, cerca, sí, porque después le quedaban 10 minutos caminando por un sendero para llegar a aquel sector de la ciudad tan exclusivo.

Suspiró y con la mano apoyada por los muebles para no caer, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su desayuno y el de su hermana menor. Sonrió apenas, esa niña de solo 10 años junto a su madre le hacían sentir orgullosa, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Neal, su hermano mayor. ¿Estaría comiendo bien? ¿Habría alcanzado su sueño?  
Mientras el agua hervía fue a darse una ducha que la despertara como lo hacía cada mañana al igual que la pregunta "¿Por qué mierda estoy trabajando en mis vacaciones de verano?"  
Cuando el reloj marcó las 7:30 am, 40 minutos más tarde, ya estaba lista para irse.

Procuró dejar preparado el desayuno para su hermana sobre la mesa en el comedor, era pequeña para usar el fuego o eso creía ella, le tenía prohibido usar fósforos y elementos peligrosos mientras un adulto no estuviese a su lado. Fue hasta su habitación y depositó un beso en su frente ¡Que adorable niña!

-¿Te vas ya Gina? -. Ella asintió, no le gustaba dejarla sola todo el día porque temía muchas cosas. Los profundos ojos marrones de su hermana le preguntaron algo que pudo entender con solo verlos –Sí, nada de usar cuchillos ni contestar llamadas, tampoco exceso de TV. Si necesito algo te llamaré y si alguien quiere asaltar la casa me meteré en nuestro sitio secreto ¿Puede venir Grace a jugar conmigo?-. Frunció el ceño

-"Solo ella y nadie más, si su madre te invita a almorzar que ella te venga a buscar y a dejar" -. Sabía el lenguaje que expresaban sus manos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, te amo hermanita-. Besó profundamente su mejilla, el beso de la buena suerte para que su día fuese perfecto laboralmente.

POV. REGINA  
Angustia, sí, era eso lo que podía sentir en mi pecho mientras montaba mi bicicleta para ir a la cafetería a trabajar, un Starbucks que quedaba a veinte minutos de mi casa. Desde que tengo uso de razón las cosas nunca fueron fáciles para nosotros. Mi padre se partía la espalda trabajando en un supermercado y mi mamá pasaba todo el día trabajando como parte del servicio doméstico en la mansión de los emblemáticos Swan ¡Que se pudra su compañía, sus acciones y cada mierda que poseían bajo su gran firma! Sentía que no era tratada como realmente se lo merecía o ¿Es que acaso era menos digno el trabajo de una empleada de hogar que el de un empresario multimillonario?

Luego de maldecirlos cada día pedía perdón al cielo, si mi madre perdía su empleo de seguro mi familia sufriría las consecuencias. Yo ayudaba en los gastos con los 3 empleos que tenía, pero desde que papá falleció en aquel accidente... todo en casa había cambiado, incluso yo.

Saludé a todos cuando llegué pero de inmediato me puse tras la barra para ir preparando los pedidos cuando fuesen llegando. Siempre era puntual, me había ganado bonos por eso, después de todo ¿Quién me contrataría por mi defecto? Gracias a Dios tenía 3 empleos que me daban en total el mismo sueldo que el que hacía mi madre, me agotaba, sí, pero podía darle muchas cosas incluso a mi hermanita menor. No podía exigir algo más.  
Eric, el cajero de este turno empezó a contarme sobre su fin de semana hasta que llegó el primer cliente que pedía su chocolate caliente. Así empezó mi mañana.

* * *

El cabello se levantaba cada vez que daba un paso, pero no era algo vulgar sino todo lo contrario, pareciera que estaba dentro de un video musical y ella era la protagonista. Los hombres que caminaban cerca se volteaban a verla, caminaba como una modelo, sonreía con sus labios voluminosos y de color rojo. Destacar dentro de Los Ángeles no era tan fácil para alguien común, pero para Emma Swan y sus amigas todo era fácil.

Los rayos de sol se estaban volviendo algo molestos, hacía calor, estaba lleno de turistas extranjeros y, aunque podía hablar 5 idiomas a la perfección, detestaba el hecho de que ocuparan las calles que le pertenecían a los americanos.

-Emma, podríamos pasar a beber algo ¿No? Me duelen los pies-. Hizo un puchero –No estoy acostumbrada a caminar tanto.

-Solo han sido como 5 minutos -. Entrecerró los ojos –Además te favorecerá para los glúteos.

-¡Pero no cuando llevo tacones! Son Jimmy Choo, son nuevos ¿Comprendes?-. Cansada de sus quejas trató de buscar algún lugar donde pudiesen pedir una bebida fría. Cuando localizó el lugar caminaron hasta él y se sentaron en unos sofás cerca del viento helado que emanaba el aire acondicionado. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie se acerca ¿Qué clase de lugar era este? -¡¿Alguien puede atender en este lugar?!.

Extrañada una empleada miró al resto de sus compañeros, en este local las personas hacían sus pedidos en la caja ¿En qué mundo vivía la morena que gritaba? Por su apariencia y tipo de ropa ya debía imaginarse cuál pero ¿Por qué se sorprendía? En Los Ángeles llovían las mujeres como ella. Emma y su amiga se acercaron al mesón un poco molestas, viendo el menú que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Buenos días ¿Qué es lo que desean pedir?-. Eric esbozó una sonrisa lo más amable posible, estando como cajero se acostumbró a fingir frente a cientos de clientes ególatras.

-Quiero un café descafeinado frío con crema batida pero descremada, no me gusta muy dulce y... - Emma seguía observando el menú pero la mujer que estaba un poco más hacia el fondo llamó su atención. Los mechones negros caían con gracia en su frente, se veía concentrada mirando la variedad de café que había cerca pero el gesto de su boca le sorprendió ¿Acaso se reía de su amiga? ¿Acaso una cliente no podía cuidar de su figura y pedir el café que realmente quería?

-Un café descafeinado con crema batida descremada, con la mitad de la ración de azúcar y que esté frío ¿Podrás con eso lindura?-. Regina volteó hacia Eric y asintió, dio una vista rápida a las clientas y trató de disimular la mueca que apareció en su boca pero no lo logró ¿Cuál era la maldita necesidad de las personas como ellas en ser tan altaneras?

Emma pidió un chocolate caliente y luego de pagar por su orden se fue hacia las mesas que estaban al lado de la ventana. Realmente la vista era preciosa desde acá, podía verse el mar y las personas jugar en la arena. Quizás por fuera no lo pareciera pero Emma Swan no era tan altanera como las personas que la rodeaban. Curiosa volteó para ver si podía ver si hacían su pedido, el cajero no estaba pero la chica que al parecer era la única que preparaba órdenes a esta hora, lo hacía afanosamente. La concentración que desprendían sus ojos marrones le sorprendía, de hecho le parecieron muy… Dio un respingo de pronto, ella se había volteado hacia ellas y se estaba acercando con una bandeja a mano. Caminaba erguida, había cordialidad en su forma de ser, sorprendente para solo una empleada de su categoría.  
Lo extraño fue que en silencio dejó el pedido para cada una, usualmente solían decir algo más como un "Que lo disfrute" o algo por el estilo.

-¡Maldita sea!-. Soltó el vaso de café abruptamente, el contenido se esparció contra el suelo, sus adorables sandalias "Jimmy Choo" y el pantalón de la empleada- ¡Me quemé! Pedí un café frío ¿Acaso no sabes la diferencia entre el frío y el caliente?

-Cálmate Mary Margaret, por favor-. Emma avergonzada observó el rostro de la mujer que las atendía, parecía asesinar con sus ojos a su amiga, mas solo se limitó a agacharse, sacar un paño amarillo de su pantalón y limpiar el resto de café que había sobre las baldosas –Fue un error.

-Menudo error, me quemé los labios, mira, mira-. Estiró el labio inferior como si hiciera un puchero ¡Parecía una niña! –Escúchame tú, Mills-. Leyó el apellido en la placa que colgaba del uniforme de la "sirvienta" -Pondré una queja contra ti en este local, estos labios forman parte de esta mujer que ves acá, mi imagen lo es todo ¡Soy modelo idiota!

Emma miró el techo de la cafetería ¡Que se la tragara la tierra! Una de las cosas que le habían enseñado sus padres era ser cortés con los demás empleados y personas que no tuvieron su misma suerte, Mary Margaret y su familia eran todo lo contrario. Sonrojada miró a la empleada de ojos marrones, esa tal Mills tenía la mandíbula tensa al igual que su ceño. Lentamente se paró frente a Mary Margaret, la preciosa morena de pelo pixie parecía haberse intimidado con ella. "Va a pegarme" susurró pero no, la muchacha agachó la cabeza en un gesto cortés en forma de reverencia, mas no dijo algo. Solo se volteó y caminó de vuelta a la barra para hacerle un gesto al cajero con la mano.

-Siento el error de mi colega, está haciendo su pedido de nuevo, le devolveremos su dinero señorita porque el café correrá por cuenta nuestra-. Cuando Eric se fue, la rubia miró intensamente a su amiga con un reproche, Emma era la única en la faz de la tierra capaz de decirle lo que no le parecía justo.

-Mary Margaret, compórtate por el amor de Dios, sabemos que tu cuerpo vale oro pero fue un error.

-Mis Jimmy Choo, fueron regalos de mi papá-. Dio un suspiro dramático y miró con un puchero hacia afuera -No miento cuando digo que pondré un reclamo con esa mujer ¿Es que acaso no pide disculpas? Le comieron la lengua los ratones.

POV. REGINA

Tenía los dedos muy tensos mientras preparaba de nuevo el pedido de la chica loca. ¡Solo fue un error! No podía dejar de pensar en mi hermana y el hecho de no estar a su lado en sus vacaciones, si mi madre no podía cuidarla debía hacerlo yo, pero tampoco poseía tiempo. Hoy día no me sentía bien y mi habitual paciencia parecía haberse evaporado. Cerré los ojos, conté hasta 10 y coloqué el vaso correcto en la bandeja pero, cuando volteé me di cuenta que afuera caminaba alguien que yo conocía. Mi rostro se desfiguró por completo y aunque quería correr mis dedos no me obedecían para lo que quería hacer. Cuando por fin sostuve mi libreta y lápiz, le dije a Eric que debía salir urgente y que entregase el pedido por mí a esa descerebrada mujer.

Me saqué el delantal de Starbucks y corrí hacia la salida ¡Mi hermano estaba aquí!

Emma curiosa vio como aquella empleada salía disparada. Bravo, no pensó que una simple visita a la cafetería Starbucks le diese tanta entretención.

Por su parte Regina alcanzó el hombro de Neal, hizo la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo voltear. Sorprendido su hermano la observó de pies a cabeza pero no más que ella, de seguro ella si podía estar mucho más sorprendida ¡Ni siquiera lucía como lo recordaba!

-¿Te conozco? ¿Perdón?-. Dijo Neal, sus duras palabras pero más su tono tan frío e impersonal le dolieron.

-"Te extrañamos en casa, Neal, deberías volver"

-¿Para estar con una familia que no puede darme lo que necesito? ¡Pues mírame!-. Las personas que pasaban cerca volteaban sus rostros curiosos ante el espectáculo que estaba dando –No me preguntes cómo pero tengo dinero, estando en casa es imposible tener un poco de dignidad, no gracias, en serio, te repito la pregunta ¿Te conozco?-. A Regina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- "Por favor no hables así, madre y Violet te echan bastante de menos"-. Neal miró el gesto de sus manos con vergüenza.

-No sigas, si me ves ahora es solamente coincidencia, no quiero volver a esa vida de mierda ¡Ni siquiera es vida!

-Ahhh mmmm -. Se pudo escuchar salir de la boca de Regina. Tragó el nudo de su garganta -"Vuelve a casa por favor, somos una familia, somos tú familia"

-Desde el accidente de papá que no soy parte de sus vidas-. Miró hacia todas partes con desconfianza, luego centró sus ojos igualmente marrones a la mujer que tenía en frente –Me voy, te pido por favor no cometas la estupidez de decirle a Cora que estoy en Los Ángeles de nuevo-. Antes de irse se dio vuelta –Por cierto, si alguna vez vuelves a verme, no te me acerques con ese uniforme de empleada barata de Starbucks y…-. Hizo un gesto con las manos –No trates de comunicarte con ellas, me da vergüenza.

Gracias a Dios se fue y emprendió un camino sin dar vuelta atrás. La angustia se apoderaba del rostro de Regina de forma notable y los transeúntes se daban cuenta de ello ¿Qué hacía parada una preciosa joven mirando hacia el frente con los ojos húmedos? Emma tenía la boca abierta, desde adentro no podía ver nada pero le chocaba, de cierta forma, ver que esa mujer se comunicaba con las manos.

"Vete a la mierda Neal, realmente vete a la misma mierda" pensó llena de impotencia. Cora se partía la cabeza y el cuerpo para darles de todo al igual que ella ¿Cómo podía negar de dónde provenía?

De pronto sus ojos por un "no sé qué" se dirigieron hacia una de las ventanas de la cafetería, notando como aquella rubia la miraba con preocupación. Un gruñido se concentró en su garganta por vergüenza ¡¿Pero qué mierda hacía mirando esa mujer?!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SÉ QUE DEBERÍA DE ESTAR ESCRIBIENDO "CUERDAS DEL CORAZÓN" PERO, MIENTRAS NO TENGA INSPIRACIÓN, SUBIRÉ ESTE. QUE ES HERMOSO.**

 **DÉJENME LEER SUS COMENTARIOS PARA SABER QUE TAL Y SI LA SIGO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **.**

Entró con los hombros tensos al igual que sus puños. Se sentía patética pero lo que más le molestaba no era eso, la falta de tacto y la manera en la que su hermano se había referido a la situación económica de su familia le dolió en el alma. Cora, su madre, se esforzaba tanto para darles lo que podía ¿Cómo podía negar aquello? Además ¿Qué culpa tenía el accidente como para usarlo de argumento para no ser más un Mills?  
Se sentía observada pero no volteó a ver, solo se dedicó en silencio (no había otra forma) en preparar cada uno de los pedidos. Generalmente tenía muy buen ánimo, su "discapacidad" no le suponía ningún mal humor, pero ahora no andaba contenta ni tenía paciencia para soportar otra chorrada de parte de algún cliente como la cabeza hueca de cabello pixie.

Eric le preguntó si estaba bien, esta solo asintió. Podía oír todo, solo era muda y estaba en tratamiento. ¿Los motivos? Más adelante podían ser explicados.  
Cuando dejó el chocolate caliente sobre la barra, frunció el entrecejo al ver a la mujer que estaba allí. La observaba con preocupación ¡Cómo no! Había observado como su hermano le gritaba aunque de seguro no tenía idea de lo que ella quería decirle a Neal con el lenguaje de señas. Quería decirle "Aquí tienes, disfrútalo" pero solo asintió con educación.

-Gracias, yo ah-. La rubia quería decir algo pero ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué por qué discutía con ese hombre? ¿Si acaso se sentía bien?  
-¡Emma vámonos! Me duelen mis pies y tengo que cambiarme de zapatos, gracias a esa mujer con la que hablas es que quedé con los dedos pegajosos ¡Santo cielo!-. Hizo un movimiento con sus manos tan dramático que Swan sintió vergüenza, sonrojada volteó a la empleada "Mills" pero esta estaba dada vuelta mirando otra cosa, solo podía ver su perfil y las cejas fruncida.

-Está bien-. Susurró cogiendo el vaso de chocolate caliente y mirándola con curiosidad ¿Por qué lo había pedido si ya se había bebido uno? Había tenido la necesidad de estar cerca de esa pobre mujer a la que, primero su amiga la había insultado y segundo, otro hombre le había gritado.

* * *

POV. REGINA

Poco después cuando el reloj marcó la 1 de la tarde, fui hasta al baño para cambiarme de uniforme, mi segundo empleo empezaba a las 14 horas en punto. Me despedí de los demás con la mano, mañana estaría aquí a la misma hora de siempre. Me subí a la bicicleta y me fui tranquilamente por la ciclovía que estaba al lado de la playa, las palmeras, todo aquello sobre la arena. Mi mente comenzó a perderse en cosas desagradables, recuerdos del accidente hace 3 años, las palabras de Neal esta mañana, el hecho de dejar sola a mi hermana en sus vacaciones, un sinfín de cosas que se mezclaban entre sí. Meneé la cabeza agotada y presté atención a mi alrededor antes de chocar con un peatón o un perro y su dueño. A diferencia de mi hermano mayor, yo amaba de donde venía, mi familia, mi hogar, era lo que me había rodeado toda la vida y lo que me hacía ser quien soy ahora, mas, a pesar de todo y la fuerza para salir adelante, no podía mentir, me estaba agotando estos últimos días más de la cuenta.

Estacioné la bicicleta y la amarré con la cadena, los ladrones podían estar a la vuelta de la esquina y no era una boba para permitir que me quitasen mi medio de transporte.

-Hola Mills ¿Quieres almorzar?-. Murmuró Peterson, un colega de quién aun no aprendía su nombre -Ve atrás ¿Sí?-. asentí

Mi segundo trabajo era un restaurante de comida rápida, vendían papas fritas, hamburguesas, tacos, pero la especialidad de la casa era el pollo en 3 variedades: alitas, pollo frito y nuggets. Yo me encargaba de muchas cosas pero al igual que Starbucks, no tenía mucha interacción con los clientes porque no podía hablarles, tampoco podía llevar un cartel sobre mi cabeza que dijera "Soy muda, soy especial". Luego de terminar de almorzar y usar el cepillo dental, cerré los ojos, respiré profundamente y me dije a mi misma que no iba a permitir que el desagradable episodio de la mañana arruinara lo que me daba sustento económico.  
...

Cuando llegó cansada a las 11 de la noche a casa, Violet corrió a abrazarla fuertemente. Era una niña bastante cariñosa e inocente aunque muy enterada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Regina suspiró agotada pero con una sonrisa dando gracias a Dios que su hermana había "sobrevivido" otro día sola en casa. Entusiasmada sostuvo su mano y la jaló hacia la mesa para mostrarle lo que había hecho. Orgullosa empezó a recitar los ingredientes que contenía el sándwich además de repetirle mil veces a esos preocupados ojos marrones que no había empleado nada de fuego.  
-La especialidad de la casa, pruébala, aquí te dejé té servido como sé que te gusta-. Le quitó el bolso de la espalda y lo fue a dejar a su habitación –Iré al baño y me sentaré a comer contigo-. Gritó desde su pequeña habitación.  
Cuando dio el primer mordisco, los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo no amar y luchar por su familia? A pesar de todo Violet era una niña feliz y sana, en su escuela era muy buena estudiante, no importaba la hora que llegase porque siempre le estaría esperando con algo para darle de comer.  
"Neal de mierda, algún día volverás a tu familia" pensó molesta. Si él poseía dinero y no era capaz de cooperar en nada a casa, lamentablemente no iba a insistirle más. Si no quería que lo buscara, bien, pero cuando Neal se diera cuenta que estaba equivocado, quizás fuese muy tarde.

Vieron TV abrazadas en el pequeño sofá hasta que el sonido de las llaves en la puerta le indicó que Cora estaba de vuelta. Se veía pálida y con ojeras, podía engañar a Violet pero no a ella, porque los ojos de su madre no mentían, algo le había sucedido.

-"Violet ¿Puedes ir a la cocina a prepararle un té a mamá?"-. Le indicó con las manos, su hermana asintió. Desde el accidente es que los demás en casa aprendieron el lenguaje de señas -"¿Qué te pasó mamá?"-. Sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos para examinarla.

-Me siento cansada cariño, hoy no fue una cocinera, hubo una cena de la única hija del señor Swan y la familia de su novio...-. Suspiró -Entonces yo tuve que cocinar y lavarlo todo-. Su hija gruñó.

-"¿Eso además de todo lo habitual que tienes que hacer?"-. Apretó los puños y continuó -"Será mejor que comas mamá"

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-. Cora aceptó gustosa el sándwich que su pequeña le había preparado, además de una taza de té.

Al oír esa fatídica pregunta cerró los ojos. No podía decirle la verdad porque terminaría por romper el corazón de las 2 mujeres más importantes de su vida. Solo le explicó que había sido perfecto como siempre.

Esa noche fue muy extraña para Regina. Apenas había podido dormir y las pocas horas conciliadas fueron pesadillas influenciadas por recuerdos del accidente. El impacto de frente del camión contra el auto, las ventanas estallar, el golpe hacia adelante y con cada maldita vuelta que dio. El no poder haber hecho algo para salvar a su padre todo porque había quedado inconsciente. Pero quizás su poco sueño se debió al hecho de haber escuchado a su madre toser constantemente además de ir con la misma frecuencia al baño para vomitar. Si ella estaba cansada, Cora peor porque llevaba años marcados en su espalda y manos por su trabajo como ama de llaves. Cuando sintió que al fin se había quedado dormida, caminó decididamente de puntillas hasta su habitación y apagó la alarma del reloj en un mueble rústico al lado de la cama. La miró con un nudo atascado en la garganta mientras dormía.  
"No voy a dejar que te sigas exponiendo mamá ¿O crees que soy idiota? tu salud está cayendo cada día más y no vas a parar hasta verte postrada en un hospital" pensó antes de retirarse de allí.

Se dejó caer en la cama mirando su teléfono celular, eran las 4:30 am, podía seguir durmiendo si lo intentaba hasta una hora más tarde cuando sonase la alarma.  
...

Todo en la casa era silencio, Regina podía moverse tan ligeramente como una pluma si lo deseaba para no despertar a los demás. Eran las 6 de la mañana y en media hora había logrado ducharse y comer algo ligero. Observó el papel que dejó anotado sobre la mesa, rogando a Dios que su madre comprendiera porque hacía las cosas cuando lo leyera y que no cometiese el estúpido error de ir a buscarla. El encuentro con Neal le había hecho valorar aún más a las personas que amaba ¡No había vuelta atrás!  
...

Suavidad, perfume femenino, tranquilidad y silencio. Emma poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta que la imagen borrosa de su habitación se hizo nítida. El día de ayer había sido bastante curioso, desde el mediodía con lo del Starbucks pero luego la tarde cuando llegó su novio y su familia a cenar aquí en su casa. La cena había sido un poco formal porque los Swan y los Jones solían comer de esa manera todo el tiempo, habían hablado de política, la actualidad nacional, el mercado, la bolsa de valores y las enormes ganas de ver a Killian comprometido con Emma. ¿Acaso no era muy joven para eso?  
Bostezó estirándose completamente sobre el colchón, todas las mañanas amanecía perfectamente al igual que los comerciales de la TV, incluso su cabello estaba ordenado y su aspecto impecable.

Sostuvo el teléfono del servicio doméstico y le comunicó a la primera mujer (todas tenían un rango asignado con un número) que quería su desayuno habitual justo al lado de la cama. Ingresó a la tina para darse un baño con sales perfumadas y mucha espuma.  
Su día a día era perfecto, sin preocupaciones ni molestias, tenía horarios asignados y ordenados para cada cosa que quería hacer. Por ejemplo, hoy era martes 28 de julio del 2009, hoy su agenda electrónica le indicaba que tenía durante la mañana a las 11 clases de yoga, en la tarde a las 15 en punto práctica de tenis, a las 17 en punto práctica de golf en el campo precioso que poseían. Hacía muchas actividades dependiendo del día, su secretaria personal se encargaba de armarlo todo.

Emma Swan estaba relajadamente tendida allí disfrutando del agua caliente y el aroma de rosas, pero no tenía idea que cuando decidiera salir, sostener su bata de seda japonesa y abrir la puerta para tomar su desayuno, su mundo iba a cambiar completamente, pero no solo el de ella, el de Regina también.

.

.

.

* * *

 **VEO QUE A VARIOS LECTORES LES GUSTÓ O LES LLAMÓ LA ATENCIÓN, ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES GUSTE TANTO COMO A MI.**

 **ESPERO COMENTEN QUE TAL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **.**

El olor a las tostadas, el pastel de chocolate bajo en calorías, el juego de naranjas exportadas, el chocolate caliente con crema y canela. Todo estaba tal cual Emma lo había pedido a un costado de su cama. Sonrió encantada antes de sentarse al borde del colchón para comer todo lo que podía de allí. Le gustaba que las cosas mantuvieran un orden, que las cosas pudieran controlarse, sí, definitivamente era una mujer que no le gustaban los imprevistos ni las sorpresas. Su día a día era perfecto, muchas personas le decían que era la princesa de cuentos de hadas en la vida real porque todo se mantenía en armonía, la relación con sus padres, su maravillosa situación económica y social, pero también su relación con Killian.

Una vez terminada su comida, se paró y caminó hacia una puerta cerca de la cama. No era un simple armario, al contrario, era otra habitación un poco más pequeña que la original pero ostentosa, llena de más de 70 pares de zapatos, zapatillas y botas, joyas, miles de accesorios y prendas 100% de las mejores marcas y diseñadores del mundo aunque tenía algunas prendas de ropa bajo costo que usaba para sentirse como el "ser humano común". Sin contar que cada mes la diseñadora de la familia le decía qué cosas estaban fuera de moda y debían ser desechadas o renovadas. Fresca y preparada para el entrenamiento de tenis, bajó a pasos lentos por la escalera pero, la armonía había sido quebrada por una discusión del comedor principal. ¡Ese era su padre! Nunca gritaba y debía ser algo grande como para haberlo hecho. Abrió una de las enormes puertas del comedor y se llevó una mano a la boca al descubrir quiénes estaban peleando.

-¡Cómo es posible que seguridad haya dejado entrar a una desconocida a mi hogar!-. Gritó James Swan, los ojos marrones de la "empleada" de Starbucks eran fríos y calculadores ¡Era una psicópata! Con mucha agilidad sacó una libreta de su bolsillo, un lápiz y comenzó a escribir, era rápida.

-"Voy a tomar el lugar de mi madre, Cora Mills, al menos hasta que se recupere"

-¿Es que acaso no puedes hablar como las personas normales?-. Preguntó James.

-Papá...-. Emma susurró asustada.

Regina volvió a escribir en su libreta -"Soy muda señor, pero soy eficiente de mil y un maneras, por cierto, le sorprendería saber que soy normal"

Por supuesto que no iba a permitir que su mamá trabajara si apenas podía moverse, años y años le estaban pasando la cuenta y aquello sentimentalmente no lo tenía bien, su familia era su todo. James Swan la miró de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de un producto al que evaluar antes de comprar. Bien, Regina Mills tenía buena apariencia, buen físico, algo flacucha pero se veía fuerte y dada la posición de su cuerpo muy segura de sí misma. Cora era una de sus mejores empleadas ¡¿Cómo podía perderla?! Dando un gruñido le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que lo siguiera, eso Regina lo tomó como buena señal pero no relajó los hombros.

En cambio, en ese instante se atrevió a girar un poco la cabeza a quien había irrumpido la conversación con una voz tan conocida. Frenó de golpe porque los pies no le obedecían, se había paralizado ante la mirada preocupada de esa muchacha. No era posible... esa... esa chica ¡Esa chica era la única heredera de los Swan!

Emma curiosa e intrigada caminó sin ser vista hasta poder llegar a la gran oficina de su padre, ahí puso la oreja contra la puerta para oír todo pero ¿Qué podría escuchar más que la voz de su padre? Era evidente que Regina se había sorprendido al verla, incluso había cesado por unos segundos su caminar. Pasaron varios minutos pero cuando sintió que iban a abrir la puerta, corrió hacia el comedor principal para fingir que leía una revista de moda.

Recibió una llamada telefónica a su celular, era su padre.

~"Princesa, reúnete en la sala de estar principal en la entrada de nuestro hogar, por favor"~

Por su cabeza pasaron mil posibilidades de lo que querría decir su padre, quizás incluso iba a cortar la cabeza de la extraña nueva empleada y reírse sobre su cadáver. "¡Pero que mierda!" se dijo a sí misma, si bien su padre, el gran James Swan era conocido por un carácter fuerte en el mundo de los negocios y una actitud arrolladora con los débiles, era incapaz de asesinar a alguien al menos que pusiera en peligro su familia.

El aviso fue para todos, los 2 jardineros, los otros 4 empleados del servicio doméstico y ella.

Cuando entró por un amplio pasillo lateral, vio parado en el primer escalón a la "empleada Mills". Tenía la espalda erguida y la vista al frente junto a una mirada seria, sus ojos de inmediato captaron su presencia y parecieron cambiar de color por un segundo. Emma se paró delante de los demás con las manos tomadas tras su espalda.

* * *

POV. REGINA

¿Qué había hecho para tener que llegar a esta situación? Todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil si nadie dentro de la mansión me conociera, pero no, tendría que servirle a la amiga de la caprichosa duende, a la mujer que me había visto discutir con mi hermano afuera de la cafetería. La ciudad de Los Ángeles era lo suficientemente grande como para no volver a toparme con esa mujer, pero no, aquí estaba frente a un pequeño grupo de personas exhibida como si fuese un mono de circo. Sus ojos parecían tener compasión de mí pero ¿Por qué? El solo pensar la razón hizo que entrecerrara mis ojos y la mirase de una manera seria en todo su esplendor. Tembló ¡Bravo! La había intimidado.

-Quiero que escuchen esto con cuidado-. El señor Swan me indicó con un dedo -Esta mujer aquí a mi lado se llama Regina Mills y es hija de la señora Cora, por razones de salud ella tomará el lugar de su madre al menos hasta que comiencen las clases a fines de agosto, sistemas de pago y esas cosas quedan zanjadas entre ella y yo así que no quiero que anden haciendo comentarios por detrás de las paredes-. Lo harían igual, estaba segura -Por razones personales no puede hablar así que no la fuercen a hacerlo ni se burlen de ello porque las sanciones serán duras, se comunicará con una libreta y un lápiz al menos que alguien de ustedes sepa el lenguaje de señas ¿Entendido?-. Todos asintieron, me miraban con recelo, por supuesto porque era la nueva -Ahora debo retirarme y como sé que todos mis empleados están ocupados-. Indicó a su hija con el dedo -Emma, tú le enseñarás las reglas de la casa, los usos de las cosas y la mansión en general para que comprenda el sistema de cómo funciona todo-. Emma cerró los ojos con impaciencia, luego volvió a abrirlos junto a una sonrisa falsa.

-Está bien padre, pero te recuerdo que tengo clases de tenis y...

-Hijita, tú instructor ha sido avisado, hoy no tendrás la práctica-. Y con eso el tema quedó más que terminado

* * *

A Emma le costaba caminar sabiendo que tras suyo estaba la "empleada Mills" observándola. Jamás había cancelado las clases de tenis y se sentía molesta con ella, aunque por otra parte le parecía muy buen gesto que quisiera tomar el lugar de su madre. El mismo James Swan había llamado a los tres empleos de Regina para avisar que estaría trabajando con él y que volviesen a contratarla cuando decidiera volver. De buena gana aceptaron el trato ¡El multimillonario Swan se había tomado la molestia de hablarles! Eso era una historia que no solía ser contada, por lo tanto se consideraban privilegiados. Emma fue hasta a cocina y le indicó el teléfono allí sobre la pared.

-Este es un teléfono-. Escuchó un sonido que salió de la garganta de la morena -Quiero decir, es un comunicador que tiene varios botones. Como podrás ver acá al lado están el significado de los números, por ejemplo el uno es de la habitación de mis padres, si están llamando desde allí porque solicitan tus servicios, en este caso, los servicios de cocina porque estamos en la cocina-. Regina puso los ojos en blanco, no le gustaba cuando explicaban cosas obvias -Se prenderá con una luz roja el botón 1, eso quiere decir que mis padres te necesitan en su habitación, el botón 2 es mi habitación y así... Nuestros teléfonos tienen los botones de los servicios, lavandería, aseo y otro tipo de cosas para comunicarnos con nuestros empleados en cada rincón de la mansión. Si te toca cocinar, estás acá y suena el teléfono con el botón de mi habitación encendiéndose, debes apretar el botón y obedecer a lo que pida.

Regina sacó su libreta, anotó algo y se lo puso frente a los ojos, era muy rápida escribiendo.

-"Podríamos avanzar hacia algo que no sea los teléfonos ¿O no?"

-Pues cada cosa es importante, en tu caso como no puedes hablar solo recibirás órdenes y emitirás un sonido con la garganta a modo de sí o de no ¿Te quedó claro?-. Regina escribió algo, se sentía molesta.

-"Como usted lo ordene, señorita Swan"

Así fueron avanzando, le fue indicando las tareas que usualmente hacía su madre que eran las que debía hacer ella de hoy en adelante. Quizás podría mover muebles para limpiarlos porque era más joven y fuerte que la propia Cora. El estómago de Regina estaba apretado cada segundo más a medida que avanzaban por las estancias de la mansión. Era demasiado grande y llena de cosas ostentosas, quizás el solo jarrón chino de la entrada costaría tres veces su sueldo reunido de los tres trabajos que poseía. Había una sala de juegos que podía ser fácilmente 5 veces el tamaño de su pequeña casa, una sala que tenía 6 pistas de bowling, 2 mesas de pool, Xbox, PlayStation, y una infinidad de juegos conectados a una gran pantalla de 50 pulgadas, mesa para jugar a las cartas, tragamonedas y muchas más cosas. Pero no podía tocar nada, a los empleados se les prohibía usar la sala de juegos y la piscina.

-Las canchas de básquetbol y soccer pueden ser utilizadas siempre y cuando pidan permiso previo, el gimnasio también está prohibido, pueden entrar para limpiar las cosas-. Regina le tendió frente a sus ojos la libreta.

-"Solo 5 empleados para todo esto ¿Verdad?"-. La castaña asintió y vio curiosa como volvía a escribir -"Pues me parece un abuso tremendo de poder"-. Emma infló su pecho molesta y cruzó los brazos bajo ellos.

-Las decisiones administrativas de mi hogar no te competen, solo obedece si no quieres perder el empleo-. Aunque lo dijo de forma calmada, la intención tras sus palabras era dura.

Regina entrecerró los ojos, quizás Emma en momentos de aprietos se comportaba igual que su descabellada amiga. Todo por el bien de su mamá, todo por su bien, pensó y asintió pero se dio la vuelta y fue ella quien dio por terminado el recorrido. Sabía dónde estaban las 8 habitaciones más sus respectivos baños, sabía lo que su madre hacía así que partiría por eso. No tenía idea que Emma le gustaba su mundo estructurado y tranquilo, Regina Mills, la nueva empleada, representaba un desafío porque no podía hablar ¿Cuándo pensó que en su vida una cosa como tal?

En la cocina la empleada número uno, de apellido Nickson, le entregó la lista de las cosas que había que hacer ¡¿De todo esto se encargaba solamente Cora?! Podía ver un brillo de malicia en los ojos de esa mujer, la quería poner a prueba y de seguro verla caer. Pero ella era más fuerte, si ser una mujer muda no había acabado con su vida ¿Por qué esto la iba a derrumbar? Sostuvo una cubeta con detergente y agua, se quitó la camisa gris para quedar solo con una camiseta blanca y así se puso a limpiar unos vidrios del primer piso. Hacía bastante calor, podía sentir los rayos solares quemar contra su piel pero no se quejaba, todo sacrificio tenía un costo. Emma que había montado uno de sus vehículos se quedó observando a la mujer que afanosamente pasaba el limpiador sobre los cristales.

Ella ni en otra vida haría aquello porque dañaba la piel, era por eso que le causaba curiosidad como otros por un buen sueldo podían hacer trabajos sacrificados. Aunque a veces prefería hacer "vista gorda" y no saber lo que había detrás de todo su mundo.

Regina sintió un escalofrío en toda su espalda como nunca antes, volteando hacia otro lado de forma rápida. Frunció el ceño, y gruñó ¿Hasta cuándo esa mujer la miraría como una atracción de circo?

¡Trágame tierra! Emma sonrojada por haber sido descubierta espiando, arrancó su deportivo hacia la salida a través de todo el jardín que parecía un parque privado.

La vida daría muchas vueltas, muy pronto Regina se daría cuenta de todas las cosas buenas y malas tras aquel mundo de los ricos. Si solo era Emma la que la miraba extrañada, pronto serían muchos pares de ojos ¿Podría soportar ese desafío?

-"Quizás seas igual que tu amiga" pensó antes de seguir con sus tareas domésticas.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ESPERO LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO, DÉJAME SABERLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **.**

Miró la puerta de su casa, su pequeña pero acogedora casa. Eran las 10 de la noche y le dolía demasiado la espalda pero en sus labios surcaba una sonrisa, todo el dolor y cansancio ella lo obtenía y no su madre, eso era satisfactorio.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Cora estaba sentada de brazos cruzados en el único sofá de la sala de estar. Estaba seria, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, por supuesto no le causaba gracias ver a su hija llegar a esta hora y no por un tema de sus dos empleos en la semana sino porque había usurpado su lugar en la mansión de los Swan.

Con una mano le indicó que se sentara a su lado, el mensaje era claro, conversarían sobre la hoja que ahora se encontraba en su regazo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-"Porque estás mal de salud, te estás desgastando ¿Acaso creíste que iba a permitirlo?" -Luego de mirar sus manos, su madre la miró triste a los ojos.

-Pero toda mi vida he hecho esto mi amor. Ni siquiera me causa gracia que pierdas tus vacaciones hundida en tres empleos, el único deber de tu hermana y el tuyo es estudiar y ser lo que yo y tu padre no pudimos-. Se le quebró la voz pero a esas alturas los ojos de Regina ya estaban llenos de lágrimas mirando el suelo. No soportaba que su madre se angustiara por lo que era inevitable, ella trabajaba porque era una necesidad, porque su padre había fallecido y alguien tenía que tomar su lugar.

-"Pero es lo que tenemos y hay que aceptarlo"-. Luego de hablarle con el lenguaje de señas suspiró, sonidos, gruñidos, era todo lo que su maldito cuerpo por ahora le permitía hacer- "Y ya perdí a mi papá ¿Quieres que te pierda a ti?"-. La abrazó para depositar un beso en su cabeza por un largo rato mientras la sentía sollozar. Quería decirle que estuviese bien, que iban a salir juntas pero no podía pronunciarlo, aun no.

Fue así como cansada se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Su hija poseía bastante fuerza como para levantarla y acomodarla bajo la ropa de la cama. Cora estaba con principios de depresión pero solo ella podía darse cuenta, era por eso y mucho más que iba a reemplazarla lo que fuese necesario en la mansión Swan. Sabía que le daban más trabajo por ser una mujer joven pero aun así era excesivo lo que originalmente se le daba a Cora. ¿Y si convencía a Swan de los beneficios de tener otro empleado más? Podría aplicar algunos conocimientos administrativos que aprendió trabajando en Starbucks, la comida rápida del pollo y repartidora de periódicos (el empleo de los fines de semana). Regina le dio las buenas noches hablando en su propia cabeza  
-"Eres mi heroína... te amo mamá, descansa"-. Depositó un beso en su frente y se fue de allí hasta la habitación de Violet para darle las buenas noches también.

La paga en la mansión de los Swan era un poco más de lo que ganaba por los tres empleos juntos, tenía sus pro y sus contra pero prefería observar los pro que esto le daría.

* * *

Horas más tarde cuando la alarma sonó a las 5:30 de la mañana, volvió a hacer lo mismo de ayer. Se duchó rápido, comió algo y después de ir al baño le dejó una nota en la mesa a su madre. Mientras andaba en bicicleta hacia la mansión de los Swan, se puso a pensar que tenía más o menos un plazo de un mes allí para trabajar, puesto que era 23 de julio y estaría hasta finales de agosto. Hoy no quería que la única heredera de los Swan la mirase, desde que la sorprendió viéndola después de la discusión con Neal, era que se sentía transparente ante sus ojos y le perturbaba pensar eso.

7 de la mañana en punto ya estaba allí en el despacho del señor Swan. El hombre la observaba sorprendido porque no creyó que acudiría al otro día, pensó que terminaría arrepintiéndose pero, su puntualidad le agradó de sobremanera, además seguía manteniendo la postura segura y firme. Así pasó una semana donde todos los días hacía todo lo que le ordenaban y de manera eficaz, era puntual y al final de cada día la felicitaban. Había conocido a la señora Ingrid Swan, la esposa de James, pero prácticamente no se había topado a Emma porque había evitado su presencia para hacer el ambiente y el trabajo mucho más llevadero. Cora había aceptado, aunque no del 100%, que su hija tomase su lugar hasta recobrar las fuerzas.

* * *

POV. REGINA

El calendario marcaba el 30 de julio, las instrucciones hasta el mediodía eran las mismas pero luego cambiarían, al menos eso me informó la sirvienta número uno. Había llegado exactamente a las 7 de la mañana hoy y me puse a la cocina porque creo que era mi especialidad o eso los demás lo habían comentado. Ordené la mesa del comedor donde usualmente el señor y la señora Swan tomaban su desayuno antes de ir a trabajar.

Prolijidad, elegancia, palabras que siempre recordaba cuando colocaba los cubiertos del lado correcto, los paños y servilletas, el té importado de la India y cada una de las cosas que comían a esta hora. Cuando escuché la campanilla del servicio, caminé hasta el comedor llevando un carrito con las bandejas de plata que traían sus pedidos. Con cuidado les dejé todo encima pero cuando me agaché a modo de despedida, el señor Swan me detuvo.

-Regina, hoy tus tareas van a cambiar y supongo que te lo han comunicado ¿Verdad?-. Asentí concentradamente –De las tareas domésticas se encargará otra señora del servicio doméstico pero necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Lo que sucede es que el servicio que contratamos para decorarlo tuvo un contratiempo y no podrá hacerlo, queremos saber si puedes hacerlo tú, prometemos pagarte una buena cantidad por eso-. Continuo Ingrid, me mostró una invitación –Hoy tenemos una cena con accionistas y empresarios en nuestra mansión, incluso viene el alcalde de Los Ángeles, todo debe salir a la perfección ¿Qué dices?

¿Decorar todo un salón yo en solo una tarde? Estaba parada a su lado, ellos habían dejado su desayuno allí en cambio me miraban preocupados tratando de explicar mi "misión". Eran 120 invitados repartidos en 20 mesas de 6 personas cada una. Solo llevaba una semana aquí haciendo un trabajo impecable, decían que confiaban en mí y que la verdad se sentían un poco desesperados porque todo resultara bien. Quizás tenían sus razones para estarlo, los Swan eran una de las familias más ricas del país y eso se podía ver tan solo en lo enorme que era su mansión, el tipo de vida que llenaban también. ¿Podría hacerlo? Pensé en el pago extra que me darían por esto y mis pensamientos se volvieron en un rotundo sí.

Tomé mi libreta, escribí sobre ella y se las mostré

-"¿A qué hora comienzo?"

* * *

Emma había recibido a las 5 de la tarde una llamada de su madre desde la oficina informándole que la nueva empleada Mills no estaría disponible para cumplir cualquier orden ajena al menos el día de hoy, es decir, tenía prohibido que se le ocurriera a Emma que le hiciera el desayuno, que fuera de compras o encargos. Después de cortar la comunicación, la rubia miró ofendida su teléfono celular ¿Quién creía que era? Ella tampoco le había pedido algo a la "empleada muda" esta semana, de todas sus cosas se encargaban otras sirvientas aunque no sabía algo, durante la semana el desayuno que la sirvienta número uno subía hasta su habitación lo había preparado ella, Regina.

Como si fuese a cometer un crimen, salió despacio de su habitación hasta el primer piso, luego deseando no ser vista caminó hasta el precioso y enorme salón que había anexo a la mansión unos cuantos metros dentro de la propiedad. ¿Realmente iba a poder decorarlo todo ella? La llamada de su madre la había dejado curiosa, quizás también estaba siendo influenciada por las escasas ocasiones que la había visto estos días y el hecho que aún no podía creer que fuese muda.

Abrió una puerta pequeña en la parte trasera del salón, caminó por un pasillo y asomó el rostro para ver las 20 mesas. Su boca se abrió enormemente. No teniendo control de su cuerpo comenzó a dar pasos por el precioso suelo de madera hasta para pasearse entre las sillas. Se notaba que aún quedaba por terminar pero se veían muy bien las mesas puestas con los manteles blancos, los centros de mesa de flores y velas que flotaban en un pocillo de vidrio para cada una.

Iba a tocar una rosa blanca pero el roce de un dedo en su hombro la hizo saltar y gritar muy alto.

-¡Mierda!-. Se volteó para ver a la "nueva empleada" de brazos cruzados y la mirada seria –¡Hey tú! Me asustaste. Estaba un poco despeinada

Regina anotó en su libreta.

-"¿Divertida mirando el lugar?"-. Pero el rostro de ella no reflejaba simpatía, de seguro su presencia allí no le causaba gracia.

-Puedo entrar donde lo desee, después de todo me pertenece-. El "cómo" había levantado su barbilla era característica de las personas altaneras. ¡Vaya! Y eso que Regina había querido no topársela pero ella iba a su encuentro de forma gratuita –¿Estás decorando todo tú sola?-. Asintió, tenía los brazos a cada lado pero una de sus manos sujetaba la libreta con el lápiz –Vamos a ver si lo logras, son las 5 de la tarde, te quedan 3 horas porque a las 9 ya entrarán los invitados de mis padres.

Regina inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado después de escribir –"Le aseguro que esos invitados quedarán aún más sorprendidos que usted con el resultado final"

-Pero... pero ¡¿Cómo?! Mírate, eres solo una persona, salvo por el servicio de encargado de la comida, nadie más está en esto ¿Crees que podrás?-. Emma sabía cuán importante era esta cena para su familia, ser anfitriones no era algo que pudiesen tomar a la ligera, el salón debía estar a la misma altura que el servicio que hubiese brindado el hotel más costoso –No te creo...

Regina torció su cuello unas cuentas veces mientras respiraba profundo para no perder la paciencia. Había estado tranquila y en silencio colocando todo en su lugar, incluso lo hizo con una sonrisa porque confiaba en que todo saldría precioso. Pero luego había pillado a esa intrusa en el salón mirando todo antes que estuviese listo ¡Había matado la ilusión!  
Emma lucía realmente preocupada y de eso se había dado cuenta.

-Vendrán importantes personas, mis padres a pesar de estar muy poco conmigo, sé que me aman y que si tienen lo que tienen es porque se han esforzado desde siempre...-. Pensó mirando perdidamente como una vela que había tocado flotaba en el agua- No sé yo pero papá y mamá son diferentes a otras familias ricas que puedas conocer, después te darás cuenta porqué pero...-. La miró fijamente y con una actitud serena susurró –Espero sepas que esta reunión es importante para ellos.

Regina pestañeó varias veces antes de tender su mano a modo de saludo. Confundida Emma la capturó y la mecieron como si hubiese cerrado un trato. La textura de su piel era muy suave, pensó Regina, su mano es firme y caliente, pensó Emma. No fue necesario que ella escribiera en su libreta, la castaña había comprendido el mensaje que había en esos profundos ojos marrones. "Lo haré, todo quedará muy bien, confía en mí"

* * *

Emma colocó en sus orejas unos pendientes de diamantes mientras escuchaba a su novio hablar sobre cómo había tenido que lidiar con un grupo de incompetentes que no habían podido arreglar el Lamborguini que tenía, que ahora estaba en una mecánica especializada y muy bien recomendada. Killian Jones tenía la misma edad que ella y eran del mismo tipo de familia y situación socioeconómica, ambos eran los más respetados y adorados donde estudiaban, por supuesto que el mundo los envidiaba porque los más "populares" eran una pareja.

Con una sonrisa se giró para que él pudiese ver su vestido para la cena, mientras este había silbado encantado y embobado por su novia. Killian era un hombre encantador y de buenos valores, sinceramente era un chico que la amaba y no pensaba en las miles de mujeres que día a día se le ofrecían, con su "mariposa" le bastaba en todos los sentidos.

Seductoramente la abrazó y susurró contra sus labios –Estás tan hermosa que no quiero dejarte bajar, podríamos hacer otras cosas ¿No te parece?-. Sus ojos cafés brillaban maliciosos, Emma cerró los ojos imaginándose todo lo que podía hacer con él

-Mmh me fascina pero-. Besó sus labios un poco, antes de separarse de mala gana –Está la cena y debemos bajar, somos los "herederos" principales y nos espera todo el mundo.

Tomados de la mano bajaron juntos y caminaron por el precioso sitio hacia el salón. Mientras más daba pasos sobre el camino de piedra más su corazón estaba acelerado. ¿Habría logrado lo que Regina se había propuesto? Había muchas cosas que de seguro no sabía que debían ir en un salón, su vestimenta era clara indicadora que no pertenecía ni conocía este mundo ¿Y si lo había arruinado todo?

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-. Interrogó Killian.

-Nada, es solo que... es una cena importante y espero no arruinar nada-. Sonrió pero antes de entrar al salón dio una gran bocanada de aire –Dios por favor, que todo sea un éxito, por favor.

Cuando cruzaron la gran entrada sintió ganas de llorar, sí, llorar de la emoción. Los más importantes empresarios y economistas estaban sonriendo a gusto y tomando champagne en el coctel antes de la cena. En distintas estancias había flores preciosas que decoraban el salón, finas figuras de hielo, cada asiento tenía su propio lazo dorado. Servilletas, servicios de plata, copas y todo ese tipo de cosas estaban de la manera correcta y como se esperaba en un evento así.

-Qué lindo todo ¿No habías dicho que el servicio de decoración tuvo un problema?-. Emma lo miró emocionada.

-Pues este es muy especial, vamos, saludemos a mis padres-. Cuando los identificó se dio cuenta conversaban con una mujer que estaba de espaldas, una mujer con vestido elegante y cabello oscuro que caía libremente sobre su hombro derecho, claro que todo lo estaba escuchando con la cabeza baja.

Esta noche el cuento de "la cenicienta" iba a comenzar…

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL CAPÍTULO. DÉJAME SABERLO EN UN REVIEW .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **.**

Emma dio unos cuantos pasos pero, cuando alzó un poco la voz para captar la atención de sus padres, no solo ellos voltearon sino la mujer que los acompañaba también. Una muchacha como ella estaba acostumbrada desde bebé a ver este tipo de eventos, trajes, hombres y mujeres, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, ver a Regina con ese vestido le hizo remover algo, no sabía si era pena, asombro u otra cosa. Era obvio que ella no pertenecía a este mundo ¿Se sentiría bien? Tembló de forma inconsciente, sus ojos marrones la observaron de pies a cabeza sin hacer una mueca alguna.

-¿Estás bien amor? ¿Tienes frío?-. Killian le susurró al oído. Regina lo miró fijamente y lo analizó por supuesto. Desde el "Rolex" que tenía en su muñeca hasta los zapatos, su traje, todo era costoso y no le sorprendía que Emma estuviese con un chico de ese tipo –Vamos a saludar a tus padres.

-¡Cariño!-. Ingrid estiró los brazos para capturar al muchacho –Te ves increíble-. Killian sonrío tímido

-Muchas gracias, no estoy a la altura suya ni la del señor Swan pero se hace lo que se puede.

-Mi princesa, estás cada día más hermosa-. Emma se mordió los labios mirando el suelo, era la "niña de papá" y siempre recibía adulaciones de su parte, de hecho fue sorprendente que aceptara a Killian como su novio porque siempre gritó a los cuatro vientos que nadie se merecía a su hija –Bueno yo les voy a presentar a...

Pero la nueva empleada no estaba a su lado, ni por detrás, en ninguna dirección en la que sus ojos trataban abarcar en este salón. De inmediato comenzaron a llegar importantes figuras hacia ellos para saludarlos, era increíble lo cómoda que la rubia se sentía en este ambiente y la destreza que poseía para hablar temas de política, economía y sociedad. Había sido educada en casa hasta los 10 años con los mejores profesionales, su nivel de conocimiento era sorprendente. Podía hablar 6 idiomas a la perfección (incluyendo el inglés): español, alemán, francés, japonés y mandarín. Estaba acostumbrada a fiestas como esta y a servir de intérprete a sus padres cuando no manejaban el idioma de sus invitados. El cóctel siguió con normalidad aunque los ojos de ella trataran de buscar a la nueva empleada. Lo hacía disimuladamente para no preocupar a Killian, no quería darle falsos motivos para que sospechara de ella o algo por el estilo. Pero no, incluso en eso se había sacado la lotería, Killian Jones no era celoso porque era bastante seguro de sí mismo, porque quizás nadie nunca le dio motivos o no había llegado el preciso momento para serlo.

Llegó la hora donde el servicio contratado fue colocando los platos para la cena. Mozos elegantes y peinados perfectos se acercaban para servir una copa de vino o champagne según el invitado lo deseara. Los 3 Swan, más Killian y sus padres, además del alcalde de Los Ángeles y su esposa, compartirían una mesa más grande que la de los demás por ser "más importante". Susurrando a un oído estaba James, dando instrucciones a alguien para que trajera un nuevo asiento. ¿Quién se sumaría a cenar con ellos? De pronto apareció al lado de un mozo ella, Regina, con la barbilla alta y la mandíbula tensa. Nadie se daba cuenta pero por extraño que pareciera Emma sí lo hacía, esa chica lucía como enferma ¿Sería la razón por haberse ausentado más de media hora?

-Disculpen, pero quería presentarles a la mujer que hizo esta decoración posible-. Ingrid comenzó a hablar.

-Te quedó perfecto ¿Lo hiciste solo tú?-. Comentó el alcalde, Regina asintió ajustándose un poco el vestido algo un tanto ansiosa, agachó la cabeza y se incorporó al asiento frente al de Emma –Eres bastante tímida.

-Está enferma de la garganta y casi no le sale la voz, por favor no la fuercen a hablar -James le guiñó imperceptiblemente el ojo a Regina para que se diera cuenta de las intenciones que había tras sus palabras. Lo único que Swan sabía es que ella era muda desde que tuvo un accidente, pero para evitar preguntas prefirió mentir un poco, por supuesto que Mills lo agradeció en el alma.

Cuando les trajeron el primer plato, Regina trató de disimular la sonrisa sarcástica que quería formar sus labios. Unos "crepes rellenos con setas y salsa de ajo" acompañado de una porción de verduras seleccionadas había como entrada. Sabía que los platos gourmet o de cenas de gala eran sofisticados pero lo consideraba una "burrada". Emma apretaba los dedos de sus pies a la espera de ver como ella escogería los cubiertos, pero fue sorprendida en el acto por Regina. Sus ojos dejaron de mirar el plato y los fijó en ella, la rubia la observaba como si se tratara de un animal exótico. Tosió y con el ceño fruncido cogió los cubiertos que correspondían para esta comida.  
La comida siguió con normalidad, salvo porque ella solo se limitaba a sonreír, asentir o negar. Normalidad ¿En serio? Con los puños apretados sostenía el cuchillo y tenedor para cortar su medallón de ternera, nunca pensó que su cuerpo reaccionara de esta forma en un ambiente que no era el suyo.

* * *

POV. REGINA

Tenía que tratar de tragar con cuidado mi comida mientras escuchaba temas que los encontraba superficiales y patéticos. Sostuve con cuidado una copa de vino francés mientras estudiaba a las personas que estaban acá. Los padres tanto del novio de Emma, como los suyos, miraban atentos lo que el "distinguido" alcalde hablaba. Yo simulaba interés porque en realidad no tenía tema de conversación, mi mundo era distinto y quizás tenía un resentimiento predispuesto con los que si tenían recursos. Sentía sobre mí de vez en cuando la mirada de ella y me ponía nerviosa, como si ante sus ojos fuera transparente y pudiese ver mis miedos, mis intimidades profundas. Limpié con cortesía mis labios pero mis ojos quedaron fijos en las manos de la "heredera" y su novio, la forma en que se acariciaban. Apreté mis labios, cielo santo, tuve recuerdos, recuerdos de ella y lo que fue, recuerdos de sus palabras y el vacío que dejó. Tosí y volví mis ojos ahora hacia las personas que estaban frente a mí, apellidados algo así como "Jones".

-Con mi esposo fuimos a Tailandia para ver cómo iba nuestras inversiones en el mercado textil y bueno... creo que vamos por buen camino.

-¿Cómo está tu hijo mayor?- Preguntó Ingrid.

-Oh increíble, en su luna de miel por medio oriente, pero creo que pasarán a Inglaterra como punto final.

-Su meta es crear su propia empresa y marca en el mundo de los vuelos comerciales y privados, algo así como una aerolínea donde sea el mayor accionista, estoy orgulloso realmente-. Killian me miró fijamente con una sonrisa, tenía desplante -

Disculpa mi descortesía ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?-. Parecía entusiasmado.

Saque mi libreta y escribí en silencio, mi estómago lo tenía muy revuelto.  
-"Nada, aún soy estudiante"

-Pero espero cuando salgas tengas un buen futuro, si decides invertir hazlo en algo que seas buena, supongo que tu apellido tendrá renombre y tus padres estarán orgullosos, uno siempre está contento que los hijos sean mejor que uno, sobre todo porque los míos están encaminados en grandes puestos de la política-. Dijo el alcalde. Escribí con cuidado y les mostré la libreta a todos, fingía tocar mi garganta por un dolor.  
-"Me permiten un momento, me ausentaré unos minutos y vuelvo"

* * *

Transpirando como nunca antes Regina caminaba por un pasillo entre las mesas. Conversaciones iban y venían a sus oídos haciéndola sentir peor y quizás miserable. Fingió estar revisando que toda la decoración estuviese en orden, sonreía fingidamente cuando alguien que pasaba cerca la saludaba con un gesto en el rostro. Tan frívolos, tan superficiales. Justo cuando observaba una figura de hielo escuchó que alguien joven y femenino murmuraba que había perdido 300 mil dólares en una mala inversión en acciones, cosa poca que no le afectaba para nada. ¡¿COSA POCA?! Eso era la gloria para muchos ciudadanos. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, caminó rápido hacia el exterior y de pronto un aire helado llenó sus pulmones de golpe. Escuchaba la música del salón a lo lejos pero sus pensamientos se fueron perdiendo en las sonrisa de su madre y padre, todo el esfuerzo que hicieron por darle lo que podían. Nunca pasó hambre ni frío pero sí tuvieron que privarse de muchas cosas porque no había dinero, las prioridades por lo esencial era importante.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, había escuchado en tan pocos minutos cosas realmente ridículas. Dinero, dinero y más dinero, acciones, inversiones, viajes al extranjero. Sonrió con burla a sí misma ¿Qué esperaba? Era una reunión de gente que se manejaba con la economía nacional e internacional, en cambio ella solo era una simple empleada de clase baja vestida con un vestido que su jefe James Swan le había dado para la ocasión. Siempre creyó que hacía lo mejor en esfuerzo pero obviamente no alcanzaría ni el 1% de lo que la gente acá poseía. Miró sus manos, el vestido, esta no era ella. Apenas llevaba una semana trabajando aquí, su lugar era estar sirviendo para los demás y no comer junto a ellos, era su culpa. Se secó la lágrima que caía, se sentía enferma y aunque no quería admitirlo, tanto trabajo a ella le estaba pasando la cuenta. Decidida apretó el puño, ella no era ninguna niñita ni alguien débil, era una mujer esforzada que hacía de todo por su familia a diferencia del imbécil de su hermano Neal. Se levantó con el pensamiento de ir a despedirse para volver a casa pero como lo hizo tan rápido, escuchó un quejido y algo caerse tras suyo. Asustada volteó y se dio cuenta con temor que la "señorita Swan" trataba de pararse.

-Ahhh mmm-. Trató de hablar pero no podía obviamente. Con cuidado la sostuvo del brazo izquierdo y la levantó, abría la boca para decir lo siento pero no podía, lo que la frustraba más.  
-Yo, digo emmm-. Retocaba su cabello –Mis padres me mandaron para saber que te pasaba-. Era una mentira, ella misma se había excusado diciendo que iría a retocar el maquillaje –¿Estás bien?-. Después de unos segundos sacó su libreta y escribió con pereza.

-"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar señorita Swan"

-Tenemos la misma edad, es algo extraño la verdad porque…

-"Soy una simple empleada en su hogar, hay reglas básicas de comportamiento social"-. Puso frente a sus ojos la hoja. Todo lo que podía oír Emma de esa mujer era su respiración y un quejido que dio asustada. La semilla de la intriga crecía en ella porque la nueva empleada era más misteriosa de lo que pudiese imaginar.

-Te veías pálida, como si te temblaran las manos-. La observó de pies a cabeza –Gracias por hacer que el salón se viera como nuevo, cualquiera que lo diría no pensaría que lo hizo una sola persona.

Pasaron unos segundos en un silencio incómodo. Regina la miraba de reojo pensando "¿Qué hace en este lugar?" "¿Por qué habla conmigo?". Gruñó el tan solo imaginar que sintiera lástima por ella ¡Pues estaba orgullosa de quien era! Pobre o no podía decir que había salido viva de un accidente y aun así ayudar a su familia. Emma tembló porque pudo sentir el gruñido de ella resonar en su pecho y garganta. Escribió y se lo mostró.

-"Esta empleada se va a su hogar, mi deber solo era decorar el salón, la cena y los invitados están a gusto con el servicio, no tengo nada más que hacer"-. La rubia frunció el ceño, era evidente que se sentía incómoda.

-Pero disfruta de la comida, estoy segura que te la mereces-. Regina jadeó y con furia escribió sobre la libreta, tan fuerte que casi llegaba a romper la hoja.

-"¿Me la merezco como un perro se merece su hueso? ¿Cómo un mendigo tiene su limosna?"-. Siguió escribiendo para mostrar –"No me merezco nada más que lo que me pagará mi trabajo, la cena es cosa suya y la he aceptado pero no tengo porque estar aquí para hablar de cosas que no me interesan en lo más mínimo".

-Pues esas cosas que no te interesan en lo más mínimo es lo que compone mi mundo-. ¿Realmente estaba herida por saber que por primera vez alguien no estaba interesado en su mundo? –Pues haz lo que creas correcto, después de todo, acá solo se habla de inversiones y lo que maneja el mercado, temas que no manejas por supuesto-. No lo había querido decir con mala intención y aunque era la verdad, después de segundos se dio cuenta que había sonado muy despectivo de su parte. Con insolencia Regina la observó de pies a cabeza, podía ser una chica linda pero después de todo no era distinta a los demás de su especie y clase social.

-"Perdone mi sinceridad pero de todas formas usted no es diferente a su amiga, son realmente iguales"

Después de mostrarle la hoja la arrugó con sus propias manos, la guardo en su bolso y se giró rápido para salir de allí. Iría a despedirse de los invitados en la mesa y se iría a su casa, donde al menos podría compartir con personas que amaba y eran como ella. El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche cuando desapareció de la vista de Emma. La rubia vio esa espalda tensar el vestido, la ira de la bajita era sorprendente porque a pesar de no hablar podía emanarla por los poros, por su mirada y el gesto de sus cejas. Pero ella no estaba lejos de eso, le temblaba la barbilla, sentía un nudo en su garganta y su orgullo herido

¡Nadie "inferior" le había dicho lo que pensaba! ¿Qué se creía Regina Mills? Esperó un poco para no topársela de nuevo y, cuando decidió que era hora de entrar, se fijó que en el césped había una pulsera de plata brillando con la luz de la luna y los grandes faroles cerca. Cuidadosamente se agachó para sostenerla entre sus manos, estaba segura que era de Regina. Sin embargo le sorprendió leer la inscripción en ella.

~"Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte"~

A cenicienta se le había caído algo y ahora estaba camino a su casa para volver a ser lo que era. El cuento apenas estaba comenzando...

Emma asomó curiosa el rostro por aquel salón, suspirando cuando se dio cuenta que la nueva empleada ya no estaba. En su propia muñeca llevaba puesto el brazalete que había encontrado tirado sobre el césped con el fin de no perderlo, era precioso realmente.  
Cuando se acercó a la mesa sus padres la miraban preocupados, incluso su novio ¿Por qué había tardado tanto? Con una sutil sonrisa sostuvo la mano de Killian, aunque tenía que aplicar un poco de actuación para convencerlos que todo estaba bien.

-Me sentía un poco con náuseas-. La mano de su novio se tensó de inmediato, de seguro pensó que podía estar embarazada lo que sería un caos a la edad de Emma y la suya –Debe ser el yogurt que me comí en la mañana, quizás no se revisó la fecha de vencimiento-. Mientras sus padres estaban hablando ella le dio una mirada fugaz a su novio –Killian, tranquilo porque no es lo que piensas puedo asegurártelo.

-Que agradable saberlo, no porque no fuese a hacerme cargo sino…-. Emma rió bajito.

-Tranquilo, es lo mismo que pienso yo-. Besó sus labios rápidamente para no ser descortés con los demás, no a todos les era agradable verlos o escucharlos haciendo eso.

Esa noche en su habitación, Emma se acomodó al borde de su cama mirando la pulsera entre sus dedos bajo la luz tenue de su lámpara. Era preciosa y debía tener un significado enorme para el dueño de ella. ¿Sería de Regina Mills? De pronto sus pensamientos viajaron hacia los recuerdos de esta noche, cuando ambas parecían discutir afuera del salón. El poder que emanaban sus ojos marrones, esa ira que no podía verbalizarla sino escribirla pero también manifestarla con la forma de observarla. Llegó a temblar pensando en cómo la miraba, en la impotencia seguramente que tenía porque no podía hablar. La chispa de la curiosidad y la intriga se alimentaba dentro de ella, esa necesidad por saber lo que había detrás de su mudez. Nunca antes se había interesado por alguien del servicio doméstico, de forma inconsciente su cerebro no parecía importarle los empleados y personas de ese tipo. Pero nunca antes había tenido en la mansión alguien como ella.

-Que se joda-. Gruñó y prácticamente asustada se paró frente a un espejo que la reflejaba de cuerpo entero, un espejo que solo le faltaba que le dijera "nadie es más hermosa que tú" –Yo ¿Parecida a Mary Margaret? Eso es imposible... Imposible-. Mas, recordó el cómo la había tratado de que no sabía sobre ciertos temas, su tono despectivo y como su amiga actuó ese día en la cafetería.

* * *

Era sábado, 3 de agosto.

Regina andaba con ropa deportiva por su casa porque no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ponerse algo apretado, quería relajarse. Violet había preparado el desayuno y lo llevó al sofá para ver con su hermana una película mientras comían. Cora había salido de casa hacia el supermercado, ella tenía el permiso de sus 2 mujeres para descansar todo lo que quisiera. Era extraño, sí, porque ya no trabajaba los fines de semana. ¡Era placentero!

-¡Pero qué ridículo! Como puede responderle a Dora la exploradora-. Dijo Violet mirando a su hermana que le hablaba con las manos.

-"Pero cuando eras pequeña hacías lo mismo"-. Sonreía

-Menos mal no lo recuerdo

-"Mentirosa"-. La aplastó contra el sofá para hacerle cosquillas, mientras su hermana reía, le daba las gracias a Dios que por milagro ella había salido ilesa del accidente, al menos podía hablar y ni siquiera un rasguño había tenido.

El sonido del timbre las hizo parar. Erguida y con el pelo despeinado caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Hubiese deseado estar adecuadamente vestida en este minuto en el que aquel hombre la observaba con amabilidad.

-Ahhh-. Tosió y le hizo una señal para que entrara, pero aprovechó de hablarle con el lenguaje de señas a Hayeon –"Dile que vengo en un minuto"-. Cuando la muchacha desapareció dirigió su mirada a aquel imponente hombre.

-Dice mi hermana que espere un poco ¿Desea un té?

-No gracias, vengo de mi hogar y he desayunado allí-. Miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad, quería temblar pero si lo hacía ofendería a la amable niña frente a él ¡Qué pequeño era esto! Podía apostar que su habitación era más grande que esto y es que tampoco los Mills tenían la culpa de que los Swan vivieran en una mansión desproporcionadamente grande. A pesar del tamaño, todo estaba limpio, el ambiente afuera no era muy lindo pero por cómo mantenían un orden dentro parecía otro mundo. Realmente eran humildes –¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

-Violet Mills y tengo 10 años ¿Usted es el jefe de mi hermana?-. Asintió antes que apareciera de nuevo Regina con otro atuendo y con una libreta y lápiz a mano –Me retiro, con permiso.

La sonrisa de James se amplió al ver los modales de esa niña ¡Eran perfectos! Se acordaba de sus sobrinos que parecían verdaderos monstruos a la misa edad, niños que gritaban, que faltaban el respeto por todo a sus padres y pedían siempre cosas sin siquiera un toque de amabilidad. Ambos se acomodaron el sofá. Esto sería rápido porque Swan era un hombre ocupado.

-Quería darte de nuevo las gracias por lo de la cena, estos días no pude hacerlo porque he tenido que moverme de un lado a otro pero ahora que tengo tiempo vine personalmente a tu casa... aunque tengo la duda ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo tan rápido y tan bien?-. Regina escribió veloz y legiblemente sobre su libreta

-"Trabajando en tres empleos donde la velocidad era importante, le aseguro que aprendí como hacer las cosas bien y rápido"

-Eres increíble, los invitados quedaron fascinados y muchos tenían incluso pensado contratar el mismo servicio... toma-. Le entregó un sobre blanco –Puedes abrirlo después, es el pago por haber decorado todo.

-"Muchas gracias señor"-. James se paró pero antes de despedirse le habló.

-¿Sabes Regina? Creo que tienes razón, nuestro hogar es muy grande y la cantidad de personas en el servicio doméstico no alcanzan, es decir, todas las tareas se cumplen pero se agotan, debo contratar dos más...-. Pausó –A todo esto ¿Cómo se encuentra la señora Mills?-. Regina le mostró la hoja.

-"Muy bien, su estado de salud ha mejorado un poco, está más relajada en estos días que podrían llamarse sus vacaciones"

-Increíble... Regina, el miércoles quiero pedirte un favor-. Asintió –Ese día no tendrás que encargarte del aseo ni nada, pero...

* * *

La música resonaba por todo el lugar, al menos nadie de sus vecinos se quejaría porque cada mansión era un mundo distinto, sobre todo la de los Swan que parecía sumergida en un parque. Tanto era el poder que tenía esta familia que hasta había contratado a un DJ de importancia mundial ¡David Guetta! El francés era el encargado de colocar los efectos de sonido y música que alentaban a los muchachos a divertirse como cualquier adolescente de su edad, no solía hacer eventos privados pero la cantidad que estaban dispuestos ellos a pagar por él lo valía. Eran casi 100 adolescentes que habían asistido a la "Pool Party" de Emma Swan, amigos en común con su novio y gente que realmente daba confianza invitar.

Las vacaciones en menos de un mes acabarían así que había que disfrutar el verano como se pudiera. Muchos bailaban en una pista preciosamente instalada cerca, otros bebían tragos costosos con hielo especial, algunos conversaban al lado de la piscina mientras muchos nadaban dentro de ella. Emma estaba recostada en una silla de playa conversando con su novio y algunos amigos, estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención pero era distinto, con ellos no parecía altanera ni gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo millonaria que era.

-Iré a hablar por teléfono con mis representantes amor-. Killian le susurró cerca de su rostro –Por mientras podías esperarme en la piscina-. Ambos miraron ese lugar, no habían tantas personas y el agua estaba temperada –Ustedes no la miren demasiado, esta belleza es mía-. Le decía a sus amigos bromeando, no sentía celos de ninguno de ellos por supuesto.

Emma llamó a sus amigas para que se quitaran la ropa y caminaran hacia la piscina. Sabía que muchos las miraban babosos de pies a cabeza y aunque le gustaba la idea de despertar el interés en ellos, sus ojos estaban solamente para Killian.

-Ruby ¿Ves este brillante al medio de mi bikini?-. Le dijo Mary Margaret a la chica que se inclinó para admirarlo –Viene incrustado un diamante, no suelo comprar cualquier prenda, agradezco que mi madre apoye esto, siempre salimos de compras en tiendas exclusivas aunque bueno, nunca estaré tan a la altura de Emma-. La aludida puso los ojos en blanco, ni ella misma se sentía superior a sus amigas ¿Por qué deberían ofenderse las demás? Mas, no podía pasar en alto el tono con que Mary Margaret había hablado, eso no le gustó para nada

-¿Vamos a lanzarnos o no?

-Mis uña se romperán, bajaré por la escalera-. Contestó Mary Margaret.

-Aguafiestas-. Le hizo una mueca y se dirigió a las demás –Nosotras lancémonos-. Emma se puso en posición como todas –Una, dos...

No supo en que minuto dejó de escuchar el conteo, sintió que las demás se habían lanzado de cabeza al agua pero ella no. Como una cámara lenta que graba todo lo que pasa ante su lente, Emma sintió que uno de los mozos chocó contra ella justo cuando iba a lanzarse. El desbalance de su cuerpo la hizo tropezar cuando saltaba, golpeando su cabeza contra el borde de la piscina.

Gimió pero de un segundo a otro se vio sumergida bajo el agua. No podía tocar el fondo porque era 2 metros y medio profunda, sabía nadar muy bien pero las náuseas y el aturdimiento le borraron cualquier rastro de sus conocimientos en natación. El ruido y el alcohol en algunos jóvenes producía que ninguno de ellos prestara atención, las amigas de Emma se lanzaban aguas entre ella y el mozo estaba preocupado en seguir repartiendo los bebestibles.

Comenzó a tragar agua, movía como podía sus brazos y piernas para salir a flote pero no podía, simplemente no podía más. Gimió asustada y cuando sintió que iba a desmayarse, dos brazos fuertes la sujetaron por la cintura y la llevaron a la superficie.

Su cabeza salió al aire y pudo escuchar gritos. No tenía idea pero había manchas de sangre en la orilla donde se había golpeado, ni que empezaba a salir de nuevo al costado de su frente. No podía describir lo segura que se sentía contra ese cuerpo, sentía una mano que viajaba por toda su espalda con suave rapidez para dejar que ella siguiera escupiendo el agua. Killian la había salvado, debía ser él porque su cuerpo respondía con el corazón latiendo cada vez que su novio la tocaba. Cansada y asustada dejó que le levantara su rostro con una mano mientras que con otra la sujetaba contra su cuerpo caliente. Pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando se dio cuenta que esos ojos marrones no eran los azules de su novio. Con delicadeza le corrió el cabello de su rostro para mirar su herida, mas, el gemido asustado de Emma hizo que la mirara de nuevo a los ojos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **COMENTEN QUE TAL**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **POV. REGINA**

Su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío temblando, de sus labios salía un poco de agua cuando ella tocía pero sus ojos, demonios, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí como si temiera de algo. Pero después de todo ¿A quién le era grato estar al borde de un ahogamiento? Seguía repasando mi mano por su espalda para ayudarla, pero no quería pensar que mantenía ese movimiento porque su piel era extremadamente suave como la seda. Incliné mi rostro hacia un lado, hice un movimiento con mis cejas porque no podía hablar pero eso le daba a entender que le quería preguntar algo. Trató de separarse de mí pero como se había tambaleado se aferró de nuevo a mis hombros, realmente estando débil parecía pequeña y despojada de toda esa fuerza que le daba el dinero.

James Swan había sido bien claro, quería que fuese salvavidas en la "pool party" porque nunca estaba demás alguien que estuviese para cuidar a los demás, con alcohol alguien se podía descontrolar y caer.

Como Emma no podía caminar la tomé entre mis brazos y a pesar que hizo un quejido la llevé hacia su habitación. Todos me observaban con la boca abierta, otros estaban preocupados e iban tras de mí haciendo preguntas. Alguien gritaba ¡Llamen a Killian! No creo haberme metido en problemas por cargarla ¿O sí?

* * *

Lo único que la rubia podía ver eran los pechos de la mujer casi contra su rostro. Se sentía con náuseas, tenía miedo porque había sido un golpe duro pero la seguridad que le brindaban los brazos de ella era quizás "aterradora". Solo sus amigas subieron con ella a la habitación para ver que todo estuviese en orden. Con cuidado Regina la depositó sobre la cama, había sido la gloria apoyar la cabeza sobre sus suaves almohadas.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Emma?!-. Entro Killian a la habitación, su forma alterada pareció preocupar a Emma que, recién se había acomodado en la cama y ya estaba derramando lágrimas, Regina se volteó seriamente y le hizo un gesto para que bajara el tono de su voz.

-¿Te conozco?-. Mary Margaret miraba a Regina con los ojos entornados, su rostro le era familiar pero no podía recordar quien era porque olvidaba a quienes eran "inferiores" según ella. Pero Regina la ignoraba completamente porque la había reconocido de inmediato.

-Parece que se pegó cuando saltaba, ella la sacó del agua porque se ahogaba ¿Eres la salva vida?

-Mmmm hummm -. La bajita hizo un sonido asintiendo. Todo a su alrededor le importaba poco, solo le preocupaba que el novio de Emma pudiese alterarla más.

La morena desapareció unos segundos y luego volvió con una maletita de primeros auxilios que James le había dicho donde la tenían. Sacó lo necesario para hacer una curación. Todas habían salido porque "odiaban" ver sangre excepto Killian que le hacía cariño en la mano a su novia mientras le susurraba cosas para tranquilizarla. Los ojos de la rubia se dirigieron de nuevo a quien era su sirvienta, le era perturbador tenerla semi-desnuda sosteniendo algodón en sus dedos para limpiarle la herida. Miro los pechos de la chica, suaves y pequeños. Sonrojada volteó a su novio para sonreírle, no le gustaba verlo angustiado y aunque comenzaba a sentirse mejor, sabía que debía quedarse un poco en cama.

-¿Tienes náuseas?

-Me duele y me maree pero me siento un poco mejor, no creo que sea necesario ir al hospital por eso.

-Debes ir, por favor, un golpe así no es algo que puedas tomar a la ligera-. Quizás no estaba tan mal en sus palabras, lo haría pero al otro día para descartar cualquier lesión.

Regina seguía en lo suyo, la herida en la frente de la "heredera" no era grande para requerir puntos pero concordaba con el novio de ella en que era bueno hacerse un chequeo para descartar alguna cosa. No tenía idea que su respiración le daba sobre los labios a Emma, estaba muy cerca colocando un parche y algodón sobre su frente que incluso la rubia podía sentir su perfume. Cuando acabó Killian le dio las gracias, ella asintió con una leve sonrisa y le mostró su libreta a Emma para que leyera.

-"Por favor quédate quieta una hora descansando, luego si deseas bajas pero aléjate un poco de los demás"-. Escribía bajo la sorprendida mirada de Killian –"Estaré sentada cerca de la piscina, si necesitas algo me lo comunicas"

-Muchas gracias Regina-. Antes de irse, Regina la miró de pies a cabeza. Ahora realmente le estaba prestando atención a su cuerpo y podía decir que se veía muy bien en su bikini, pero no era su estilo mirar chicas que estaban comprometidas o eran muy distintas a ella, eso lo decía por ahora. Cuando se fue miró a su novio –¿Por qué tienes esa cara mi amor?

-¿Por qué escribe en la libreta?-. Se cruzó de brazos –No creo que lo que haya dicho James sea cierto.

En ese minuto su novia suspiró y le contó la verdad, desde porqué estaba trabajando en la mansión hasta que era muda después de un accidente o algo por el estilo. El semblante del muchacho parecía preocupado, no por celos sino por Regina en sí porque su historia parecía preocupante.

Cerca de la piscina tanto chicos como una que otra chica sonreían pestañeando repetidas veces a la salvavidas que estaba sentada cerca mirando todo. Su cuerpo era increíble y su mirada mucho mejor, se veía tan seria y su perfil era precioso. Muchos se preguntaban su nombre pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse porque parecía muy ocupada vigilándolo todo. Una hora más tarde apareció Emma con Killian de la mano, varios se acercaron para saber cómo estaba y ella en una sonrisa explicaba que mucho mejor. Se acomodó en una reposadera y aceptó gustosa un jugo natural de frambuesa. Nada ni nadie harían que su fiesta se arruinara, se conformaba con estar rodeada de quienes la querían. Había tenido deseos de bailar pero no podía moverse mucho, tenía la frente un poco hinchada.

-Emma-. Se acercó una amiga –¿Sabes quién es esa mujer?-. Indicó a la salvavidas –Es preciosa y tengo ganas de acostarme con ella-. La rubia escupió todo el juego y la miró con asombro, sabía que su amiga tenía diferente orientación sexual como muchas ahí presentes pero sus palabras fueron muy directas –¿Qué?

-Que zorra, amiga, no te acuestes con lo primero que ves, quien sabe lo que puede tener-. De vez en cuando la miraba desde su silla, Regina lucía seria mirando hacia el frente, su cuerpo era delgado y aún así curvilíneo con un trasero de infarto, sumamente sexy y parecía muy ocupada en su tarea. La curiosidad aumentaba dentro de ella ¿Quién sabe? Quizás su voz realmente concordaba con toda esa belleza que emanaba.

-No es la primera vez que lo hago, en algún momento me acercaré y le preguntaré... tiene cara de ser increíble para un buen revolcón.

¿Cuánto le habría pagado su padre para tenerla allí? Hoy no la había visto en todo el día así que suponía que eso equivalía a todo trabajo. Todos se habían puesto a bailar cuando David Guetta puso una canción que los provocó a más no poder. Dando grititos fueron hasta la pista pero ella no podía, si se movía se marearía. Vio en el rostro de Killian entusiasmo y para darle la tranquilidad le dijo que fuera a bailar con los demás, ella estaría observando todo. Se había negado en un principio pero la rubia lo había convencido de que no se tenía a "Guetta" todos los días en tu casa. Obviamente los invitados serían la envidia de los que anhelaron por estar invitados, las fiestas Swan eran leyendas porque cada año eran mejores incluso los "16" de Emma habían tenido como invitado principal a Lady Gaga, y Bruno Mars.

Los ojos de Regina miraban el agua que ahora estaba vacía, la tentación era tan grande que necesitó unirse a ella. Dando un certero clavado se hundió en el agua y nadó con mucha fuerza, le gustaba las piscinas porque nadar le daba un sentido de libertad enorme, incluso si podía lo hacía en el mar aunque detestaba el agua salada. Cuando salió a flote vio a Emma sentada donde ella estuvo ¿Qué hacía allí? No tenía idea que al salir de la piscina su traje de baño se amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo, se había pegado a ella. Sacudió el cabello y caminó hacia ella, incluso aceptó la toalla que la "heredera" le tendía

-Necesitaba agradecerte por salvarme, me estaba ahogando-. Miraba hacia un lado mientras ella repasaba rápidamente la toalla por todo su cuerpo, no tenía deseos de mirar hacia otras partes indebidas –Espera aquí un poco-. Llamó a un mozo y en menos de 5 minutos ya le tenía su pedido –Muchas gracias...-. Observó a Regina –Toma, debes comer algo, eso está permitido para el salvavidas, debes tener fuerza para salvar la vida de alguna otra torpe que se caiga al agua como yo-. De pronto la morena sonrió un poco antes de sostener el sándwich y masticarlo con gusto. La verdad era que sí tenía hambre y esa "mimada" le había acertado. Estuvieron así un rato sin hablarse ni mirarse mientras ella comía todo.

-Ahora no podrás lanzarte a la piscina después de una hora-. Como si hiciera magia, sacó la libreta tras la nuca de Emma y escribió sobre ella.

-"Eso es un mito"...-. Siguió escribiendo –"¿Qué hace hablando conmigo señorita Swan? Le recuerdo que soy una inculta en temas de política y economía"-. Avergonzada la muchacha se miró los dedos de los pies, se había acordado de cuando lo había insultado.

Regina observaba como a pesar de la noche se notaba que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, pero luego sus ojos bajaron lentamente por todo su cuerpo hasta fijarse sin querer en su muñeca. Fue en ese minuto que su rostro se desfiguró completamente y la ira llenó sus pulmones, trató de tranquilizarse porque no podía gritar, solo saldrían sonidos lamentables. Con mucha rapidez escribió sobre una hoja, Emma sintió miedo, ella estaba enojada porque su cuerpo emanaba esa energía poderosa.

-"¿De dónde sacaste esa pulsera?"

-La encontré... A... afuera del salón en esa cena-. Entonces era de ella, por su molestia podía adivinarlo. Rápidamente se la sacó pero era inútil, sus dedos eran torpes. La escuchó gruñir y a pesar de toda la rabia que sentía, Regina sostuvo su muñeca de forma delicada y con sus dedos le sacó aquella preciada pulsera. Sus dedos habían dado el roce perfecto para molestarla –¿Qué significado tiene esa frase para ti?-. Regina suspiró y le mostró la libreta.

-"No creo que eso le importe, está rompiendo los protocoles de sirvienta y jefa, señorita Swan"

Y sin decir más se colocó la pulsera antes de apartarse de Emma. No le gustaba que tratara de conversar más de lo debido, esa mujer era completamente diferente a ella y sus mundos no encajaban desde ninguna esquina. La muchacha la vio alejarse hasta entrar en la mansión, sintiendo en su pecho algo extraño con eso. Quería saber la historia detrás de esa pulsera, quería saberlo todo sobre su sirvienta y claro, eso no le gustaba nada.

* * *

Leyó la fecha en el calendario de la cocina con atención y recordó la conversación que había tenido anoche con su madre. Cora aceptaba a duras penas que su hija la reemplazara y perdiera sus vacaciones trabajando, pero no iba a tolerar que siguiera haciendo lo mismo en época escolar. Como en 2 semanas más iniciaban las clases, iba a retomar su lugar pero gracias a las conversaciones que James había tenido con Regina, la carga iba a ser mucho menos pesada y tendrían más espacio para poder descansar, además, su hija debía enfocarse en el estudio para que tuviera las notas suficientes para postular a una buena universidad.

Con cuidado fue colocando todas las frutas seleccionadas en los platillos sobre la bandeja. La comida era comida pero cuando se la servía a otros le gustaba ser muy meticulosa con ello, además, estaba en una mansión donde se pedía ese cuidado. Colocó la tasa de mocachino a un costado, los agregados para el pan a otro lado y así armó una preciosa bandeja de comida para el desayuno con unas flores para decorarla aún más. Supuso para quien era y se armó de paciencia para subir en silencio por la escalera. Apenas la había visto estos días, prefería evitarla porque quisiera o no ante sus ojos se sentía miserable, expuesta, desnuda y débil. Gracias a Dios la habitación de ella estaba en el segundo piso y no el cuarto como el de sus padres, así era más fácil llevarle sus pedidos. Estando tras la puerta dio otro gran suspiro antes de tocar la puerta tres veces, tal como había dejado explicitado para saber que era el servicio doméstico. Nadie atendía, nadie decía algo así que volvió a tocar tres veces más. Pero había silencio. ¿Había preparado la comida por nada? ¿Lo había hecho para molestarla o se había quedado dormida?  
Con cuidado abrió la puerta, la manilla la bajó lentamente hasta poder entrar, tenía la vista en el suelo y así cerró la puerta pero cuando alzó la vista sus ojos se abrieron mucho, lo bastante para verse más redondos.

Los sentidos de su cuerpo se perdieron y por lo tanto la fuerza que ejercía con un brazo desapareció. La bandeja se estrelló contra el suelo y el sonido hizo que Emma se volteara para ver qué había pasado. La muchacha tenía puesto los audífonos por eso no había escuchado cuando golpearon la puerta, supuso que el desayuno tardaría más en estar listo. Pero lo que tenía a Regina con la boca abierta y los ojos en ella era el hecho que estaba totalmente desnuda. Las mejillas a Mills se le tiñeron de un tinte rojo, los de ella también. Ambas estaban congeladas sin decir palabra alguna, bueno, Regina era muda.  
Por unos segundos hizo un rápido escáner a su cuerpo y aunque trató de no motivarse, era imposible, ella era una mujer en todos sus sentidos y había que decirlo, preciosa sí, muy preciosa. Con la respiración agitada llevó lentamente las manos hacia donde no quería ser vista, un brazo utilizó para cubrir sus pechos, la otra la dejó entre sus piernas. Regina pestañeó dos veces antes que Emma pudiese reaccionar y diera el grito más fuerte de su vida. Nadie podía oírla, sus padres no estaban y los empleados estaban esparcidos en casa.  
Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas porque se sentía estúpida, el corazón de Mills se apretó porque no quería hacerla sentir mal, todo era un accidente. Con la vista agachada y fija en el suelo fue recogiendo los trozos de comida. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara, era lo más vergonzoso que le había pasado.

-¡¿Por qué mierda no avisas?! ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Sal de aquí!-. Corrió hacia su cama y se tapó con una bata que había dejado allí. Iba a vestirse pero Regina había entrado sin avisar. No se iba, no, seguía empeñada en recoger el desastre que había quedado en el suelo –¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero verte!-. Cuando gruñó, se incorporó rápidamente y la miró con el ceño fruncido, sintió que corría peligro, Regina cogió la libreta de su bolsillo y escribió rápidamente

-"No fue mi intención hacerla sentir tan miserable, toqué la puerta y no me contestó por lo que supuse que no estaba, no se preocupe iré por otro desayuno y lo dejaré en una mesilla afuera"-. Emma se secó las lágrimas.

-Voy a hacer que te despidan, mi padre va a saber esto y mi novio también... te irás de esta mansión, sirvienta incompetente-. Sus palabras cesaron cuando vio como el semblante a la bajita le había cambiado por completo. Lucía débil como si hubiera tocado un punto sensible de ella. Regina con los labios apretados y dándose su tiempo para escribir, le mostró la hoja de la libreta.

-"Cumpla con su deber señorita Swan, pero por si de algo le sirve... no tiene de que avergonzarse, usted tiene un cuerpo bonito"

Esas palabras hicieron que se sonrojara aún más, que se sintiera aturdida y sin poder responderle algo. Hasta no sacar todo no se iba, así que cuando terminó dio media vuelta y cerró lentamente la puerta. No sabía que le afectaba más, el hecho de haberse sentido tan expuesta y patética frente a ella, o el hecho que había tenido reparos en mirarla para decirle que era bonita aun cuando ella le había dicho que sería despedida. Rendida se sentó al borde de la cama para mirar el suelo en silencio, esto no podía haber pasado, los imprevistos en su vida no existía porque todo se mantenía en orden, nada salía de lo previamente acordado, su alrededor era lo que quería siempre. ¿Por qué le sucedían estas cosas desde que había aparecido esa mujer en su vida?

El desayuno lo llevó otra empleada, Regina se había excusado que se había caído con una alfombra en mal estado y le dolía la rodilla. El resto del día fue una pesadilla para la pobre "cenicienta", le temblaban las manos y la barbilla cuando hacía sus deberes porque temía que apareciera James o Ingrid para reprenderla, para acusarla de depravación y expulsarla, lo que sería un hecho. ¿Qué podría decirle a su madre? ¡Había sido una idiota por haber entrado sin esperar una señal! Era una lección esencial para cualquier empleo. Cuando pudo almorzar no quiso hacerlo dentro sino en algún lugar del enorme parque que tenían.

Y así entre tropezones y errores llegó la hora de la cena donde debía llevarle la comida a la familia Swan. Emma tenía razón en decir que sus padres no eran como los demás millonarios porque al menos salían un poco más temprano de su trabajo siempre para comer con la única hija que tenían.

Sudando bajo su ropa y con la garganta apretada, salió empujando el carrito donde llevaba encima la comida en bandejas de plata. Era como un camino hacia la muerte, porque en cuanto pusiera un pie allí, de seguro iban a despedirla. Este lugar era la gran fuente de dinero y trabajo para su familia, ahora iba a tener que ingeniárselas como iba a contarle a Cora lo que había pasado sin ver en su rostro la decepción, porque ¡Dios santo! Eso era peor que todo lo demás. Abrió las dos puertas de ese gran comedor, al fondo de la mesa estaba todo puesto como los manteles y cubiertos para ellos. Sintió la mirada firme de Emma pero no la observó a los ojos, incluso ella se sentía más ridícula o avergonzada que Emma estando desnuda. Trató de pensar en otra cosa, no quería botar la comida frente a personas tan importantes como los Swan.

-Muchas gracias Regina-. James entrecerró los ojos al ver que tenía banditas en algunos dedos –¿Qué te ha sucedido en las manos?-. Extrañada la morena levantó la vista hacia Emma, sus ojos marrones la hicieron sonrojar tanto que sentía que se ahogaba. Regina sacó su libreta y escribió.

-"Me caí esta mañana con la bandeja cuando iba a entregarle el desayuno a su hija"

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te enterraste trozos de vidrio?-. Interrogó Ingrid, Regina asintió lentamente, no quería preocuparlos por algo que tenía solucionado ya. Sus ojos de nuevo se quedaron fijos en los de Emma, si ella hablaba sería su fin ¿Por qué ya no lo había hecho?

-Mami, papi, tengo algo que contarles-. Cuando dijo aquello, pudo percibir la angustia de la empleada muda, sus dedos temblaron y sus ojos se nublaron. Se le apretó la garganta sorprendiéndose a sí misma ¿Estaba sintiendo pena por la notoria debilidad que florecía en esa mujer?

-¿Qué pasó princesa?-. Sostuvo su mano mientras que con la otra extendía una copa de vino para que Mills le sirviera, Regina miró a su empleada, recordó lo que hizo la semana pasada y cambió su discurso inmediatamente

-Regina me salvó la vida la semana pasada en la "pool party", me estaba ahogando y me sacó a flote, lo de que me pegué en mi armario fue mentira, la marca que tengo aquí es porque me pegué en la orilla.

-Mi amor ¡Santo Cielo! ¿Y ahora es que lo dices? ¿Te hiciste exámenes?-. Asintió rápidamente.

Regina la miró fijamente unos segundos tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Emma Swan, la "heredera" no la había acusado por su error sino que había contado un hecho "heroico" que la dejaba bien ante los ojos de sus padres. El señor Swan la quedó mirando y sonrió de oreja a oreja, el pedirle que fuera la salvavidas esa noche había sido la mejor idea que hubiese tenido. Después de dejar la comida como correspondía se retiró con educación de allí, su pecho temblaba con los latidos del corazón, latidos que llegaba a sentir en su cabeza. No había perdido el empleo ¡No lo había hecho! Sonrió como boba mientras quitaba el delantal negro que se colocaba cada vez que estaba en la cocina o haciendo aseo.  
No iba a decepcionar a su madre, todo seguiría en orden y se esforzaría más por ser mejor en esto. Se sentó en un taburete de la enorme cocina para tragar su propia comida, sí, tragar, porque tenía un hambre de mil demonios y la adrenalina le daba más apetito que de costumbre. Estaba en eso cuando alguien en la cocina hizo sonar la campanilla, quizás ya habían terminado su cena y era hora de retirar los platos.  
No estaba ni el señor ni la señora Swan... excepto Emma. La heredera la miraba como un gato que miraba concentradamente su juguete. Sin entender que quería se acercó hasta su lado.

-Tranquila, no te voy a hacer algo pero... -sonrojada le hablaba, las palabras se tropezaban en sus labios –Quiero discutir un asunto contigo-. Regina atolondradamente escribía.

-"Sus padres pueden estar cerca"

-Es mejor que salgamos de acá -. No esperó una respuesta, esto más que nada era una orden.

En silencio ambas caminaban al lado de la otra, Regina suponía muy bien lo que la "heredera" quería conversar y no le gustaba la idea, era bastante vergonzoso recordar lo que había pasado en la mañana, las lágrimas de ella, la idea de sentirse desprotegida ante ella que en realidad nada malo le haría. Había una banca de piedra donde Emma se sentó pero Regina, ella solo se acomodó en el suelo porque no era capaz de estar a la misma altura de ella. La rubia inclinó el rostro y la observó con atención ¿Quería siempre marcar la línea que las separaba? Regina alzó la vista y la sorprendió observándola ¿Acaso no hablaría? Sin esperar más sacó su libreta y escribió con cuidado cada palabra, no quería que reaccionase mal.

-"Perdón por lo ocurrido esta mañana, he transgredido tu espacio personal y me siento terrible por ello, no volverá a pasar"

-Lo entiendo y lo vi en tus ojos, no fue algo que quisieras hacer a propósito-. Una imagen rápida pasó por su cabeza ¿Cómo sería ella tratando de seducirla estando desnuda? Casi se ahogó en su propia saliva por el pensamiento totalmente fuera de lugar que tuvo, y es que ambas eran mujeres, además que tenía novio –Digo ah, mmm, debí aclarar que me dejaran el desayuno en mi puerta, creí que tardarían más y por eso me había duchado-. Los ojos perdidos de la muchacha buscaban algo a su alrededor, pero de pronto la recordó desnuda y la vio de arriba hacia abajo. Tras esa ropa se escondía un cuerpo precioso, pero no sabía si esa mujer tenía la misma belleza interior en este mundo tan pedante como el de los ricos –¿Es importante este trabajo para la señora Mills?

-"Después de que se murió mi papá se hizo mucho más importante"-. Había sido tarde cuando se dio cuenta de su error, le había revelado una de sus preocupaciones. Rayó la hoja y cambió la hoja en la libreta ¡Por qué tenía que ser transparente ante ella!

-Por un momento pensé en decirles a mis padres lo sucedido pero no lo hiciste a propósito, además luego de salvarme la vida no podría hacer semejante acto de desconocimiento a lo que pasó esa noche... Solo quiero pedirte un favor-. Regina asintió para que continuara –Olvida esa imagen de mí, apenas puedo estar ante tus ojos soportando la tentación de querer esconderme tras un muro... a mí no me gustaría saber que alguna joven sirvienta de mi novio lo vio sin ropa así que por favor olvida lo ocurrido-. Regina formó una sonrisa tensa en sus labios

-"Si quisiera mirarla con perversión, en esa habitación habría ocurrido otra cosa"-. Siguió escribiendo, podía sentir que la pobre muchacha respiraba apenas –"De aquí en adelante no recordaré lo sucedido, puede estar segura de ello"

Y habiendo escrito eso, se levantó de allí para sacudir el césped en su pantalón. Una cosa era lo que había escrito pero algo muy distinto era lo que pensaba ¿Realmente podría borrar la imagen de la heredera desnuda con todo el sol bañando su piel? Pues claro que no.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **GRANDES VISTAS SE LLEVÓ REGINA...**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA. DÉJENME UN COMENTARIO PARA SABER.**

 **PARA QUIEN CREA QUE ES DEMASIADO DE EMMA Y KILLIAN, ESO ESTÁ PUESTO POR UNA RAZÓN. Y EMMA ES BASTANTE ESTRUCTURADA, LA LLEGADA DE REGINA ESTÁ PONIENDO Y POR PONER TODO SU MUNDO DE CABEZA, PUEDE QUE INCLUSO SEA UN POCO MÁS PERRA.**

 **¿QUÉ PUEDO DECIR? ME GUSTA EL DRAMA, Y ESTE FIC TIENE MUCHO.**

 **ES UN FIC LARGO, PERO TIENE FINAL FELIZ... ESO CREO.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

.

Con molestia lanzó el pañuelo que ocupaba para limpiar los vehículos de la familia Swan, que por cierto debía tratar con cuidado por su alto valor económico. Sentía que le ardía la piel, el sudor corría desde su frente hasta las mejillas pasando por cuello también. Parada estaba observando los modelos mientras jadeaba, ni siquiera si reunía todo el dinero que ganaría en su vida podría comprar uno. Podía identificarlos, aquí en el enorme garaje había un Rolle Royce, Ferrari, Lamborguini, Audi, Bugatti y un Aston Martin, eso sí ni siquiera contaba la limusina blanca y negra. Le dolía el estómago pensando en todos los millones que debía tener el señor Swan en su cuenta, quizás si un día quería cumplir una fantasía podía bañarse en una piscina con dinero, pero no Regina, ella solo debía quedarse a mirar y limpiarlos.

Caminó hacia la piscina de la mansión (enorme por cierto, como todo lo demás aquí), una de sus tareas era limpiar y le gustaba hacerlo, siempre aprovechaba de darse un baño sin que los demás se lo prohibieran. Pero llegando allí se dio cuenta que había una sirena en el agua, una mujer que sabía nadar muy bien y que parecía disfrutarla. Sí, debía ser una sirena porque se quedó absorta en su belleza hasta que ella se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Me asustaste!-. Emma flotaba sin problemas –¿Qué haces aquí?-. Regina le mostró la libreta.

-"Vengo a limpiar el agua de la piscina, además quien sabe, quizás te vuelves a pegar y necesitarás de mi ayuda"-. Emma observó su cabello despeinado, las mejillas rojas producto del esfuerzo, parecía una niña que hubiese jugado con tierra y por alguna razón le causó ternura.

-Ya quisieras que me ahogara, pero no, eso no sucederá-. Sonrió antes de seguir nadando.

Regina había quedado descolocada, no era usual que la "heredera" le dedicara una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera y espontánea además. Pero de pronto la muchacha se sumergió bruscamente captando su atención. Pensó que empezaría a nadar bajo el agua por toda la piscina pero no, de hecho se había quedado un minuto así y seguía sumergida inerte.

¡Santa mierda! ¡Por eso no había que escupir al cielo! Sacarse los zapatos fue todo lo que alcanzó a hacer antes de lanzarse para sacarla a flote mientras la muchacha se quejaba sorprendida. Ambas flotaban, Regina la abrazaba por la cintura con el ceño fruncido y la rubia, bueno, Emma estaba con los labios abiertos por el asombro.

-Estaba haciendo una prueba para ver cuánto podía aguantar la respiración... ¡Lo arruinaste!-. Pero sus ojos se concentraron en el cuerpo de la bajita, llevaba la ropa puesta y de seguro en el bolsillo de su pantalón la libreta que usaba que quedó destruida –Yo... Ah, tengo una libreta de notas que te puedo dar, no quise... Oh mm ¿Preocuparte?

Regina no sabía si sentirse estúpida o afortunada. Ambas estaban pegadas la una de la otra, las manos de la "heredera" estaban en sus brazos para sujetarse de ellos. Disimuladamente repasó el cuerpo de ella en lo que sobresalía a flote, pero solo duró un segundo porque había recordado el cuerpo que había tras ese bikini. Emma parpadeaba apenas, Regina era muy fuerte y a pesar de estar en la piscina podía sentir el calor que irradiaba todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos marrones eran asombrosos, tenían una historia que contar y era fácil perderse. Le sorprendía ver que los ángulos de su rostro y cuerpo en general eran muy buenos. Después de unos segundos absortas la una en la otra, reaccionaron.

-Hoy viene a cenar mi novio-. Susurró -Sería bueno que por favor no le mencionaras lo del accidente del lunes.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de la sirvienta muda, Emma captó el mensaje ¡Se estaba imaginando su cuerpo sin ropa! No podía negar que tenía una dentadura muy linda y una sonrisa perfecta ¡Estaba sonriendo por primera vez! Cerca de la orilla la soltó antes de afirmarse del reborde de piedras y salir de allí con fuerza. La camiseta de manga corta se pegaba a su cuerpo y marcaba sus pechos, así también como el pantalón mojado. La eubia se quedó dentro del agua hasta que Regina había desaparecido, no había sido buena idea jugar a sumergirse y aguantar la respiración porque el contacto con ese cuerpo la había descolocado, y claro, obviamente no había sido bueno lo que sintió.

Esa noche estaba la familia Swan reunida a la mesa para cenar con Killian como invitado. El chico era adorado por sus "suegros", además de tener muy buenos modales, poseía conocimientos muy amplios de economía, política y sociedad. Regina ingresó con el carrito que llevaba las bandejas de plata y los diferentes platos, se sentía más observada de lo normal y por eso levantó la vista para saber que estaba pasando. Le sorprendió ver que Killian Jones no dejaba de mirarla, pero no era una mirada despectiva sino más bien cálida. No sabía que el "chico rico" tenía conocimiento de su estado.

-¿Cocinaste todo esto tú sola?-. Le pregunto Ingrid a Regina sorprendida, Regina mostró la hoja de la pequeña libreta rosa, con unicornios.

-"Las cocineras se veían muy agotadas, espero sea de su agrado"

-Esa libreta la he visto antes-. Killian entrecerró los ojos divertido –¿No es tuya Emma?-. Regina se sintió fugazmente ridícula.

-Oh lo que sucede es que sin querer amm... -. Emma no podía decirle lo que había pasado en esa piscina -Llevaba jugo en mi mano y tropecé con ella y le arruiné su libreta, por eso le he pasado esa, no es un color que a todos les agrade pero bueno... -. James se dio cuenta que Regina tenía las mejillas rojas pero no era por vergüenza o algo por el estilo, la muchacha se había quemado seguramente cuando limpió los vidrios. Era una chica de esfuerzos, no podía estar haciendo toda su vida trabajos menores y pronto comenzarían las clases.

-Regina quisiera preguntarte algo ¿Cuándo entras a clases?-. Preguntó James.

-"En 2 semanas señor"-. El hombre asintió pensativo. Regina Mills al principio no había sido una buena opción para tenerla como "reemplazante" de su madre, pero estos días demostró que era una chica con capacidades increíbles, un talento oculto.

-Puedes irte si quieres, tienes la piel irritada y luces muy cansada, toma-. Sin que nadie viese la cantidad exacta, le entregó un billete dentro del bolsillo de su delantal –Cómprale unas flores a tu madre para que se recupere totalmente y un pastel a tu hermana, esa niña es dulce.

La sonrisa instantánea en el rostro de Regina volvió a dejar aturdida a Emma, lucía tan contenta cuando se trataba de su familia. No era tan fría ni tan idiota como creyó los primeros días que estuvo en esta mansión, y es que era cierto que aun quería saber que había detrás de su mudez, pero además quería saber que significaba esa pulsera que traía siempre, cómo había obtenido esa cicatriz en el labio y cómo era su mundo

-El mundo detrás de cenicienta-. Susurró perdida en sus pensamientos, Killian besó fugazmente su cuello sin que sus suegros lo vieran.

-¿Soñando con cuentos Disney, amor?-. Murmuró.

* * *

Regina llegó más temprano de lo que creía, en la mesita cerca de la entrada había una nota escrita por su madre, habían ido donde su abuela y por lo tanto podía decir que tenía unos minutos de "absoluta libertad". No parecía muy alegre como cualquier chica de su edad cuando le dicen que tiene la casa para ella sola, Regina desde siempre le gustaba compartir con su familia y mucho más después que ocurrió lo del accidente.

POV. REGINA

Lancé mis zapatos a cualquier sitio de mi habitación, me quité la ropa y me metí a la ducha con agua caliente para poder relajarme un momento. El día había sido curiosamente satisfactorio, todo se mantuvo en orden excepto porque me había lanzado al agua cuando Emma nadaba en la piscina. Era una mujer que me perturbaba porque a veces podía ser tan detestable como su amiga (que sí, en más de una ocasión había ido a la mansión pero evite qu5e me viera) pero otras podía ser alguien que inspiraba amabilidad.

Tenerla pegada contra mi cuerpo en el agua, su mirada confundida, su pelo mojado y largo, podía tener personalidad fuerte si lo quería pero era menuda, cualquiera podría hacerle daño si aplicaba fuerza bruta.

Salí de la ducha, acomodé la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me senté a la orilla de la cama para reflexionar. ¿Qué habrá querido averiguar James Swan con el día que ingresaba a clases? Había dejado muy claro el día que hablé con él (cuando empecé) que solo trabajaría hasta dos días antes de iniciar el periodo escolar, pero su pregunta, sus ojos, algo no me terminó de cuadrar. Iba a vestirme pero la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de par en par para dar paso a una imagen que hizo mi noche. Con el pelo liso, seco y cayendo de una forma muy sensual sobre sus hombros, estaba Emma caminando hacia mí con la vista fija, con los dedos retorciendo un mechón de su pelo. Mis ojos bajaron de inmediato a sus pies, sus tobillos y pantorrillas, mi análisis era completo y tan lento que mi cuerpo se erizaba. No alcancé a mirar más porque las manos de la "heredera" descansaban en mis hombros, haciéndome reaccionar para mirarla fijamente, sonreía, estaba desnuda abrazada a mí y me sonreía. La yema de sus dedos acariciaba mi labio inferior, su pequeña caricia calentaba todos mis músculos pero en aquel instante que tenía esa ferviente necesidad de tocar sus pechos...

* * *

Regina despertó cuando se dio un cabezazo contra la pared de baldosas delante de ella. ¡Santo cielo! Se había quedado dormida mientras se duchaba, al menos ya no tenía champú ni jabón sobre su cuerpo. El corazón latía más acelerado, sus puños estaban apretados igual que su dentadura.

-Agh -. Un quejido ronco salió de su boca. No podía haber soñado con ella, menos con su cuerpo desnudo que había visto por accidente. Era precioso y deseable en todos los sentidos, era una chica lesbiana de carne y hueso, no un palo de fierro, pero esa chica era su opuesto en varias maneras, desde la clase social y el sentido de ver la vida, además que la rubia tenía un novio y meterse con mujeres comprometidas y heterosexuales no era lo suyo.

Con molestia se secó el cuerpo, caminó hasta su habitación y se metió a la cama para hundir el rostro en su almohada. No le había gustado para nada el sueño ni la dulce sensación de ella estando desnuda. Había sido un maldito error haberla visto sin ropa porque había roto los límites que sus clases sociales les daban.

¡Quería gritar pero no saldría nada más que lamentos patéticos! ¿Por qué le enojaba tanto su sueño?

Quizás Regina Mills no era capaz de admitir que era imposible quitarse la imagen de la rubia desnuda, que en estos últimos días era lo que más pasaba por su mente o que la falta de una compañía femenina tenía a sus sentidos más vivos que nunca.

Dio vuelta la cabeza para mirar el techo y ponerse a reflexionar. De todas formas ¿Qué tanta importancia debía darle a lo sucedido? Emma era la hija bonita de los ricos jefes de su madre, lindo cuerpo pero nada más. Cualquier hombre o mujer (lesbiana obvio) en su lugar le habría pasado lo mismo así que no debía alarmarse, era la reacción cualquiera de alguien, luego dejaría de trabajar allí y todo volvería a su lugar. Sí, eso era y con aquel pensamiento se quedó más tranquila para conciliar el sueño después de un día tan agotador.

Pobre cenicienta, esto solo era el comienzo.

* * *

Y esa noche de la cena, esa noche donde Regina se había ido antes, James se dio cuenta que tenía que salvar a esa chica.

Dos días después...

El sol radiante y las risas de los niños jugando cerca no reflejaba el mismo sentimiento que el de ella. Miró a su costado y sonrió levemente al ver a su novio beber relajadamente una soda mientras se mantenía descansando en la hamaca de la playa. En una semana toda la alegría de la libertad llegaría a su fin, las vacaciones de verano terminarían y tendrían que someterse a la rutina de las tareas y trabajos académicos. Eso sumado a la noticia que le había dado Killian en la cena hace dos noches atrás. Su novio aprovecharía estos últimos días de vacaciones para acompañar a su padre en reuniones con los principales accionistas europeos del banco del que eran dueños los Jones, después de todo él era heredero de toda esa riqueza también.

Dando un gran suspiro se volteó para broncearse la espalda, el aire salino llenaba sus pulmones mientras el calor exquisito la envolvía por completo. Pero nada de esto sería realmente perfecto si no tenía en sus manos un vaso de jugo de frambuesa. Con delicadeza se levantó y le susurró a su chico que iría a un puesto de jugos naturales unos pasos más lejos, compraría uno para cada uno. Mientras caminaba otros hombres se volteaban a verla, Emma era la típica belleza rubia y ojos verdes de Estados Unidos, sus rasgos y color de piel levemente bronceada captaba la atención, además su actitud era increíble, desprendía confianza en sí misma aun cuando solo llevaba bikini y caminaba hacia un simple puesto de jugos.

-Dos de frambuesa por favor -. Sonrió tendiendo los billetes al hombre frente suyo. Para entretenerse mientras esperaba las bebidas, se dedicó a observar el agua del mar y las olas que rompían en la orilla. Agua, agua... piscina... ¿Regina? ¿Estaría haciendo el aseo de la mansión? Se la imaginó trabajando mientras ella tenía el privilegio de disfrutar su libertad –Pobre cenicienta-. Susurró antes de recibir con una sonrisa los jugos –Gracias y guarde el cambio-. Caminó apurada donde estaba el sector VIP de la playa, deliciosas sombras y hamacas pero se llevó una no grata sorpresa. Parado estaba un hombre apretando la mano de su novio, sus ojos no eran sinceros y aunque quizás era un juicio acelerado, no estaba equivocada –Hola cariño, aquí tienes tu jugo.

-Amor, te presento al empleado de mi padre y un chico muy bueno, se llama Neal-. El rostro de Emma quedó sin expresiones solamente porque ella luchó por no abrir la boca sorprendida. Este chico lo conocía ¡Era el hombre que había discutido con Regina afuera de Starbucks!- Emm...

-Lo siento, que mal educada soy-. Tendió su mano con actitud positiva –Emma Swan-. Algo en este hombre no le gustaba para nada.

-El gusto es mío-. Guiñó el ojo y volvió a concentrarse en Killian. Por supuesto que Neal conocía a Emma Swan, era la única hija de la familia donde su "madre" hacía aseo hace años, madre y pasado que no estaba interesado en reconocer.

La castaña sin mucha confianza se tendió en la hamaca para beber su jugo. Estaba pensando en el rostro de la "empleada muda" y las emociones que la surcaron cuando movía desesperada sus manos para comunicarse con él. Apenas conocía a Regina pero por la energía que irradiaban podía decir que el malo de la discusión era el hombre que hablaba con su novio. Minutos más tarde se despidió de ambos y se alejó. Killian se le acercó y besó su cuello, no le gustaba ver a su novia tan perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Así acabará nuestra cita? ¿Qué sucede?-. Emma rozó sus labios con los de él.

-Nada, es solo que me angustió mucho negar tu oferta para ir a Europa, espero que entiendas que tu padre tiene razón, debes concentrarte en la reunión porque junto a tu hermano manejarán todo y yo sería más bien una distracción.

-Tacaño, serías lo mejor-. Besó su mejilla, luego su cuello y el hombro –¿Te importaría si nos vamos al mejor hotel que quede cerca? Muero por...-. Emma captó el mensaje y sonrió, si debía despedirse de su novio esta tarde lo haría haciendo la actividad favorita de ambos, hacer el amor.

* * *

Él ya no estaba pero la heredera seguía tendida en la cama de ese hotel con sueño marcado en su cara. Killian debía tomar el vuelo de su jet privado en unos minutos así que podía decir que en a partir de esta noche tenía que disfrutar lo que queda de vacaciones a solas o con sus amigas. Por causalidad extendió su cuerpo para capturar el teléfono en la mano y después de unos segundos dar un gritito. Su padre le había dejado un mensaje por Line diciendo que la pasaría a buscar en una dirección específica para ir de vuelta a casa. ¡Se había olvidado que le pidió aquello! Pero el hacer el amor con su novio no estaba en sus planes y tampoco le diría a su padre que la pasara a buscar al hotel. Se duchó en menos de 3 minutos, se peinó y apurada salió corriendo. No le importaba estar sin maquillaje porque sus padres eran los únicos que la habían visto de forma natural. Miró su reloj cuando llegó a la dirección acordada ¡Genial! Había sido puntual y solo le restaba esperar sentada en la banca de piedra de aquel parque, pero cuando quiso sentarse el lujoso Roll Royce apareció frente a ella captando la atención de los demás. Entusiasmada abrió la puerta pero su rostro se deformó cuando vio quien conducía.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-. El asiento del copiloto tenía una hoja pegada en la cabecera que decía "Sabía que dirías esto, tu madre fue quien me envió a buscarte en este auto, sube que iremos a casa" –Se supone que mi papá vendría a buscarme-. Regina sacó otra hoja y se la mostró.

-"Suponía que dirías esto también, pero ha ido de urgencias a una reunión con tu madre así que me encargó esta misión".

Emma maldijo por lo bajo y luego sin decir otra cosa se metió al lujoso vehículo. De reojo a medida que avanzaban por la avenida, observaba la concentración de Mills para conducir. Se veía seria y muy responsable, una actitud totalmente diferente de cualquier chica de su edad con un auto de lujo como este. Quizás era porque no le pertenecía y no tendría los medios si quiera para pagarle un neumático, o tal vez se debía a que tampoco le causaba gracia venir a buscarla. Da igual, de todas formas ¿Qué debía preocuparle? Para eso le pagaban. Pero no pudo hacer como que no existía cuando su presencia era evidente, además haber visto a ese hombre junto a Killian, le daba aún más curiosidad saber sobre quien era Regina Mills.

-Te importaría si nos bajos en esta cafetería ¿No? Te invito un café-. Regina frenó a un costado, sostuvo un lápiz y la libreta para escribir.

-"No creo que mi ropa esté a la altura de una cafetería de lujo, señorita Swan"

-Es para gente normal, además no quiero llegar a mi casa ahora ¿Por favor?-. Pestañeó repetidas veces para convencerla, pero Regina no era fácil (aparentemente) de dejarse manipular por ella.

No sabía como pero terminó aceptando un café de la heredera Swan. Había trabajado muy duro y consideraba que sería una falta de respeto declinar la oferta, pero era inevitable sentirse incómoda si pagaba ella la cuenta. Silenciosa la rubia jugaba con la servilleta mientras esperaba el pedido, parecía inquieta por algo y por más que trataba Regina de entenderla no era posible ¿Estaba así porque se sentía incómoda con ella en un lugar como este? ¿Era muy pobre para estar a la altura suya? ¿Quería hablar de algo pero no sabía qué? Resoplando comenzó a escribir sobre su libreta pero las palabras de la boca de Emma brotaron solas como una cascada de gran vertiente.

-¿Te cansaste el día de hoy en la casa? No tuviste que nadar para salvarme del agua aunque repito, eso no volverá a suceder jamás-. Regina asintió, por supuesto que se había cansado –Lo lamento... -. Observó la mesa incómoda unos segundos pero en ese momento llegaron a la mesa con sus pedidos –Gracias-. Regina asintió gentilmente a la camarera, mujer que sonrió de forma bobalicona cuando se percató de cuan atractiva era esta chica –Ammm dije gracias, puede retirarse.

-"Supongo que la pasó muy bien con su novio, no lleva maquillaje y su cabello está húmedo"-. Al leer eso Emma se sonrojó tanto que temió que su piel se confundiera con el material de terciopelo rojo del asiento. ¡Cómo podía hacer un comentario así! Además no llevaba maquillaje ¡No lo llevaba! –"Lamento mis palabras, estuvieron fuera de lugar"-. Ella también se sentía como principiante, no sabía que decir así que prefería enfocarse en beber su café helado.

Emma sonrió forzadamente.

-Supongo que no tendrás el atrevimiento de hacer este tipo de comentarios a mi padre ¿No?-. Regina negó, claro que no lo haría –Bien, espero te guste el café helado y no me observes-. Pero cuando dijo eso Regina deseó mirarla más tiempo. Para ser sinceros Emma Swan era agradable de ver incluso sin el maquillaje puesto, le causaba gracia su vanidad.

No hablaron mucho pero extrañamente no fue desagradable el silencio, al contrario. Emma observó a Regina, sus ojos marrones concentrados en los dibujos abstractos que hacía en su libreta, la actitud seria y la posición recta de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta y es que llevaba toda la tarde pensando en ello.

-Disculpa que... bueno, te haga una pregunta-. Regina se acomodó en el asiento con los brazos cruzados -Pero, amm ¿Quién era el hombre con el que discutías afuera de la cafetería Starbucks el mes pasado?-. Regina no movió ni un solo músculo, parecía una piedra totalmente seria -Yo amm ¿Conoces a un Neal?-. Regina rápidamente escribió.

-"Sí ¿Cuál es tu problema con eso?"

-No seas ruda, es solo que…-. Bebió su café y la miró –Ese hombre tiene contacto con la familia de mi novio-. Era una mujer lo suficientemente detallista como para darse cuenta que la mandíbula de la chica se había tensado mucho. Como si tuviese un apetito voraz, tragó rápido el café helado –Con calma sino te ahogarás

-"Necesito llegar ahora a su hogar, su padre quiere hablar a solas conmigo"-. Regina dejó de mirar la hoja para luego observar ese par de ojos.

-¿Podrías desalterarte un poco? Disculpa si te nombre a ese sujeto pero lo reconocí cuando habló con mi novio, eso es todo-. La bajita no volvió a escribir.

Pagó la cuenta y ambas silenciosas subieron al Roll Royce de vuelta a la mansión. Emma no podía saber cuánto le afectaba sus palabras a la bajita. ¿Así que Neal se codeaba con los ricos? ¡Ese imbécil no donaba ni un puto dólar a la familia! Más rápido comenzó a andar en el vehículo, con mayor ganas quería seguir trabajando para darle todo el dinero que Neal nunca le dio a su familia, pero no tenía idea que mientras más rápido llegase hoy a la mansión, más rápido James Swan le cambiaría la vida...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

SI VEN CUALQUIER ERROR. ES PORQUE LO SUBÍ DESDE MI CELULAR. 

SE QUE ALGUNOS. POR NO DECIR TODOS. LES ASQUEA LOS MOMENTOS DE EMMA Y KILLIAN. NO VOY A MENTIR, A MI TAMBIÉN. 

PERO. PRONTO SERÁN MENOS.

ESPERO LES GUSTARA. DÉJENME SABERLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS. ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE OCURRIRÁ DE AHORA EN ADELANTE?


	8. Chapter 8

****Capítulo 8****

 ** **.****

Cuando manejaba de vuelta a casa su mente vagaba en recuerdos de su hermano, muy pocas veces (desde que tenía memoria) lo vio sonreír o expresarse con afectividad, quizás siendo niño descubrió que otros tenían mejor situación económica, deseó tener juguetes costosos como otros, le pidió a Santa Claus regalos que nunca llegaron, no lo sabía con exactitud. Emma la miraba de reojo, ahora el rostro de Regina lucía afligido más que molesto, el hecho que fuese muda aumentaba sus ganas de saber que había detrás de esa fachada seria, que cosas pasaban por la mente de quién no podía expresarse como lo deseaba cada vez que quería.

Sin decirle alguna palabra llegaron a la mansión. Regina estacionó el costoso vehículo en el garaje y cuando giró la llave para apagarlo, se dio cuenta que Emma tenía la vista seria y fija al frente. Antes que se bajara, le dio un vistazo lento de arriba abajo como si tratara de leer la mente de esa mujer, los ojos marrones a ella se le abrieron sorprendidos porque no esperaba que la heredera quisiera inspeccionarla de esa forma.

-Adiós-. Murmuró Emma cerrando la puerta y desapareciendo por un costado sin darse cuenta que ella la observaba con curiosidad. ¿Qué demonios quería?

Callada se dirigía al cuarto de casilleros donde tenía sus pertenencias, pero afuera estaba parado James Swan con una mirada tranquila. Quizás leyó su expresión facial porque habló de inmediato.

-Sé que no me esperabas acá, volví antes de la reunión.

-"¿Necesita algo señor?"

-Quiero que me acompañes a la oficina, tengo preguntas y propuestas que pueden interesarte-. El estómago se apretó con aquella sensación de la intriga, Regina sentía curiosidad sobre qué cosas podría decir. Apenas atravesaron una de las salas de estar principales, Emma corrió a abrazar a su padre. Regina miraba de reojo la situación, no sabía si eran celos pero ella también tenía deseos de poder abrazar a su papá, era imposible, lo que la ponía aún más frustrada. Incluso en relaciones personales ella le ganaba, genial.

-Estaré ocupado hablado con Regina, espero nadie me interrumpa ¿Podrás dar ese aviso?

-Por supuesto papá-. Le dio un vistazo rápido a la "cenicienta" y se fue caminando hacia su habitación, bastaba solo un teléfono para darles la orden a todos de que el señor Swan tenía una reunión privada pero ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto saberlo?

* * *

A pesar de haber entrado con anterioridad a esta oficina, los ojos marrones de la muchacha observaban con detalle todo lo que decoraba el lugar. Había lujo, por supuesto, tecnología pero un sentido muy grande por la literatura porque los estantes estaban llenos de libros, tanto antiguos como nuevos y en otros idiomas. Sonrió de forma sarcástica, este no era su mundo y era imposible llegar a ser como el gran James Swan y su esposa. El hombre frente suyo se sentó en un asiento de cuero color beige, enorme y giratorio que le daba aún más aire de superioridad del que ya tenía, pero, a diferencia de otros ricos, Swan parecía ser generoso o más cercano con el resto. De su cajón y en silencio sacó unos papeles, carpetas y las puso sobre el escritorio con cuidado.

-Estamos en confianza, nada de lo que hables acá saldrá a menos que tú lo decidas ¿Confías en mi palabra?-. Regina asintió sin dudarlo, por alguna razón le creía –Bien, como hay confianza quiero preguntarte varias cosas. Me surge una duda, el hecho que seas muda ¿Es permanente? ¿Estás en tratamiento? -. Regina sostuvo una libreta y comenzó a escribir con paciencia.

-"No es permanente, solo fui unas semanas a unos especialistas pero no tengo los medios para seguirlos costeando, mi problema no es físico sino psicológico"-. Siguió escribiendo –"El accidente fue un trauma tan fuerte que algo pasó en mi cerebro que aunque quiera no puedo hablar"

-Mmh-. Asentía como si tramase algo –¿Y qué piensas hacer con tu futuro? Digo, es tu último año de escuela ¿Cómo son tus calificaciones?-. La chica sonrió tímida pero escribió, era lo único que podía hacer.

-"Estoy dentro de los mejores de mi clase y sobre mi futuro..."-. Iba a escribir pero su mirada se quedó perdida en el vacío. Por supuesto que no sabía qué sería su futuro, no sabía si las universidades le darían becas cuando su escuela no tenía una gran reputación, además, si estudiaba habría menos ingresos y más gastos, por lo tanto sería un problema.

El silencio de Regina hizo que James mirara los papeles sobre su escritorio. Detrás de esa chica había una mente brillante, podía apostar que Cora y su esposo fallecido habían hecho un trabajo increíble con ella, que sus calificaciones eran buenas porque realmente sabía y no porque la educación de donde estudiara fuera realmente mediocre. ¿Qué había en James para sentirse motivado a ayudarla? Quizás era el hecho del impacto que le provocó la actitud por ayudar a su madre, no lo sabía.

-Quiero proponerte cosas, necesito que las pienses y mañana me des una respuesta, no lo sé ¿Quizás te cambian la vida?

¿Quizás? Esa noche de inmediato le contó a su madre y hermana lo que el señor Swan le había propuesto. ¿Cómo podía rechazar esa oferta? Implicaba muchas cosas y desafíos, pero todo era por velar su futuro. Una luz, una luz se habría paso y le daba esperanza de ayudar aún más a su familia, al menos así se lo había hecho entender el señor Swan. Lo sorprendente era que su esposa también estaba de acuerdo en todo ¿Por qué? Esa noche apenas pudo dormir, se giraba de un lado a otro mientras sudaba a pesar de que tuviese la ventana abierta. ¿Debía aceptar o rechazarlo todo? Cuando sintió que aún no podía quedarse dormida a pesar de ser las 3 AM, se inclinó para recoger una caja de zapatos donde guardaba algunas fotos y pertenencias. Miró unas hojas que su padre le había confiado, unos bocetos y dibujos de una pasión que no quería que nadie más en la familia supiera que tenía. Gustos que se habían pasado a ella como hija. El hecho de tener constantemente después del accidente un lápiz y cuaderno para comunicarse, le dio instancias para realizar los mismos bosquejos mientras las ideas se representaban en dibujos nuevos e innovadores. Pero esto no sería considerado como talento ¿O sí?  
Guardó todo, apagó la luz y se inclinó hacia la pared hasta que tuvo el sueño que tanto le faltaba. Mañana sería un interesante día donde daría que responder.

* * *

Era día viernes, ayer le había dado una respuesta al señor Swan y creía que lo que le dijo fue lo mejor. Llevaba el almuerzo de la señorita Swan en una bandeja sobre su mano igual que los meseros, pero cuando llegó al comedor la vio sentada con su equipo deportivo. Seguramente había llegado hace poco de sus clases de tenis pero más que cansada parecía triste.

-Aah-. Suspiró, ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Regina le dejó el plato sobre la mesa. La morena inclinó su cabeza curiosa ¿Qué le pasaba? Se escondió tras una puerta pero Emma seguía mirando su plato de comida sin probar un bocado –Amm mmm-. Si algo le pasaba el señor y la señora Swan iban a culparla. En silencio dejó una hoja frente a los ojos de ella.

-"Come ahora o se terminará enfriando tu comida"

-No tengo apetito-. Susurró soltando el tenedor, Regina le mostró otra hoja

-"Hay gente que desearía tanto poder comerse un plato como esto, vamos, come por favor"-. Emma alzó los ojos, la mirada penetrante de sus ojos marrones la ponía nerviosa.

-No quiero entrar a clases, necesito a mi novio aquí conmigo, mis amigas fueron por Asia para aprovechar los últimos días así que estoy sola.

Regina se acercó lentamente a su rostro, tanto que Emma comenzó a inclinarse hacia atrás. El perfume de "cenicienta" la envolvía por completo y hacía que dentro de su estómago se removiera algo. De pronto Regina casi le estampó una hoja en la cara para que la leyera.

-"Entienda que hay personas con problemas muchos más fuertes que el suyo, tiene tanto dinero ¿A que no puede entretenerse con algo sencillo?"

-¿Es eso un desafío?

Pero con una sonrisa traviesa Regina se dio vuelta con la bandeja y salió de allí. Después de reflexionar durante todos los días que estuvo haciendo el reemplazo de su madre, y que pronto iba a llegar a su fin, llegó a la conclusión que no podía esperar mucho de Emma Swan, su mundo era ese y estaba acostumbrada, no iba a reaccionar de otra forma. Durante la tarde donde encontró al fin un descanso, decidió reposar en el césped donde un enorme árbol le daba sombra, mañana sería el último día aquí o eso había acordado con James Swan pero ¿Volvería a trabajar mientras estudiase? Quizás no y eso le preocupaba, mas recordó que su jefe le había dicho que le subiría el sueldo a Cora para compensar lo que ella no iba a poder entregarle.  
~"Por supuesto que a mi mamá ni a Violet les va a faltar algo"~ pensó tranquila.

Sus párpados comenzaron a caer, el cansancio se hizo más fuerte que nunca y cuando iba a aferrarse a esa última gota de sueño para quedarse dormida, sintió un peso caer a su lado. Con el ceño fruncido abrió los ojos, notando la figura de Emma sentada a su lado que la miraba con la ceja arriba. ¿Qué quería ahora?

-He tratado de entretenerme con cosas sencillas, pero no sé qué es sencillo, supongo que tú debes saberlo-. Regina se levantó mal humorada y acomodó su cuerpo para quedar en la misma posición que ella. Comenzó a escribir, sí como no, era lo único que sabía hacer

-"Si quiere decir que soy pobre, bueno, quizás esté cerca de serlo"

-No quise decir eso, es que como tú dijiste...-. Se sintió tan incómoda que llegó a sonrojarse. Mills sonrió complacida, quizás podría llegar a ser un hobbie el querer molestarla. Tomó su lápiz y comenzó a escribir sobre una hoja.

-&Hay cosas muy sencillas para disfrutar, por ejemplo el silencio, la naturaleza, una buena bebida helada sentado sin hacer algo&

-¿Cómo disfrutar de una charla? Escuche que mañana terminas de ser sirvienta-. No supo como pero detrás de su espalda sacó un paquete de galletas y dos Coca Cola en lata. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la esquina de los labios de Mills, siempre en casa decía que su adicción eran las galletas y que quién le llegara con una de ellas cuando se sentía cansada, iba a casarse. Sí claro, un dicho que no se ajustaba a la situación –Disfrutemos de una charla entonces, me gustaría que terminásemos de mejor manera-. Inclinó la cabeza como un cachorro –Quiero decir que mañana te irás y no sé por qué pero sí me importa lo que digan los demás y no, no quiero que te vayas a tu realidad pensando que soy como mi amiga porque no es así... Yo te agradezco eternamente que hayas salvado mi vida cuando me ahogaba en la piscina, valoro el hecho que trabajes por tu madre e incluso hace unas horas que me hayas dicho que comiera-. Le costaba decir las palabras, era muy extraña la situación cuando estaba con ella, como que sentía un aire bastante hostil por parte de Regina pero al mismo tiempo no podía culparla, este no era su mundo.

-"Yo no sé qué puedo agradecerte pero te daré un consejo"-. Siguió escribiendo mientras de sus labios colgaba media galleta –"No pienses que todo está asegurado, un día lo que creemos que tenemos puede desaparecer de golpe"-. Emma iba a responder pero Regina siguió escribiendo –"Perdí mi voz, mi padre y muchas cosas en un accidente automovilístico, quizás tú tienes bastante dinero pero hay otras cosas, muchas otras cosas que se pierden y el dinero no puede pagar"

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Susurró angustiada. Dudó si seguía escribiendo o no, pero la verdad es que no volvería ver a esta guapa chica otra vez.

-"Una pareja, Emma, un accidente puede hacer que una pareja te olvide"

Esa confesión no se la esperaba en lo absoluto, Emma Swan estaba prácticamente segura de que Killian ante cualquier adversidad no iba a abandonarla como si nada, se había ganado al mejor hombre como novio. ¿Alguien se había alejado de Regina por ser muda? ¿Habría influido aquello para que tampoco pudiese avanzar en una mejoría? Bajó la vista y quedaba una sola galleta en el paquete, ambas habían comido por igual y no se sentía capaz de arrebatarla de su sitio. En silencio la sostuvo y la partió en dos mitades iguales, tendiéndole una a la chica delante suyo.

-Por una vida donde aprendamos a valorar lo que tenemos-. Sijo sinceramente, Emma podía ser engreída algunas veces pero apreciaba nacer donde había nacido y sabía que a pesar de todo, Regina valoraba lo suyo –Salud-. Regina sostuvo la galleta, escribió con una mano algo en la libreta y se lo mostró.

-"Salud"

Algo tan sencillo y quizás bobo para otros había logrado que Regina sonriera por primera vez de forma sincera, de una manera que no reflejaba hostilidad ni nada por el estilo. Vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Cenicienta era una caja de Pandora.

* * *

No, ella no trabajaba los días sábados pero este si vendría porque así lo había acordado con el señor Swan en un principio. No era un día para hacer el aseo sino darle el pago del mes y afinar detalles de cuáles serían las condiciones en las que a partir del lunes trabajaría Cora.  
Por supuesto que el reemplazo de su hija significó un gran descanso, el estrés había disminuido y se sentía mucho mejor para comenzar otra vez aunque ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando James quería asegurarle el futuro a Regina? Sus argumentos eran válidos, esa chica era un genio que no podía perderse en el camino solo por no poseer dinero.

Después de la charla final, "cenicienta" abrió la puerta de la oficina de James Swan con sentimientos extraños. El lunes empezaría el último año escolar, el acuerdo con su ex jefe le daba esperanzas de continuar estudios más adelante y aunque se sentía avergonzada por la ayuda no podía haberse negado a ello, había que aferrarse a los recursos. Con educación se despidió de las demás sirvientas que en un principio se mostraron hostiles, mas ahora sentían pena porque aquella chica muda era muy correcta. Observó cada rincón de la mansión desde la entada principal, había sido una experiencia muy extraña el servirle a los Swan, había visto la riqueza en la que se sumergían y las costumbres que tenían.

Cuando salió y caminó sobre el suelo de piedras que atravesaba el parque hasta los grandes muros, se dio cuenta que alguien estaba sentada sobre el mismo árbol donde ayer estuvo con... Era ella, era Emma. Se detuvo para observar que estaba haciendo y no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha con lo que veía. La rubia abrazaba sus rodillas, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y solo se dedicaba a "escuchar" el silencio. ¡Estaba siguiendo sus consejos! El sol apenas atravesaba las ramas del árbol, aquellos pequeños rayos iluminaban un poco su cabello y le daban un aire de pureza extrañamente formidable. "Qué bonita" pensó Regina, Emma realmente era una chica bonita si se lo proponía, aun no podía olvidar el brindis de la galleta porque había sido una muestra que en el fondo ella tenía corazón.

* * *

Lunes 24 de agosto marcaba el calendario.

Emma estiró su mano para apagar el despertador que no dejaba de sonar a su lado. 6:30 am sería a partir de ahora el horario para levantarse así que debía acostumbrarse. Dejó un exquisito champú sobre su cabellera mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo por completo, el agua se escurría de pies a cabeza arrastrando la espuma hasta sus delicados pies. Hoy también empezaría a tomar desayuno con sus padres, ya nadie le llevaría a la cama porque así eran las reglas en esta casa.

-Pero que hermosa se ve mi hija

-Nuestra niña es una princesa-. Ingrid le tiró un beso a Emma indicándole donde sentarse –¿Cómo te sientes para este día de clases?

-Conociendo como es el lugar donde estudio, empezarán desde el primer día de clases dándonos tareas y cosas difíciles-. Hizo una mueca y le dio una gran mordida a un pastel.

-Si quieres ser alguien en la vida debes empezar con las cosas difíciles desde ahora, además, eres la primera de clase, no sé de qué te quejas-. La chica hizo una mueca de fastidio provocando la risa de sus padres.

A clases se iría en el Astor Martin blanco que era de su madre, quería imponer el estilo desde el primer día porque era el referente de moda de varias personas. Era cierto, como le comentó a Regina le importaba demasiado la opinión pública y aunque sabía que había chicas que no la soportaban, la mayoría la respetaba o seguía. De un beso en la mejilla se despidió de sus padres y emprendió rumbo a la preparatoria. Hace dos años se quiso implementar el sistema de uniforme pero la mayoría se negó a la idea de verse todos iguales, el preparar la vestimenta distinta para cada día tenía su diversión porque entre chicas les gustaba competir. Heidelberg High School se destacaba por ser un establecimiento de educación privado con prestigio a nivel nacional, la mayoría tenía buenas calificaciones pero solo pocos alcanzaban la cima de ser los mejores (Como Emma y Killian), asistían los hijos de las familias más ricas de Los Ángeles y los cupos para entrar eran peleados a muerte.

Las personas iban ingresando al lugar, algunos estaban parados afuera conversando pero todos sabían lo que estaba pasando, esperaban la llegada de la pareja modelo, Emma Swan y Killian Jones. Un precioso Chevrolet Camaro negro se estacionó a un costado pero no abrió las puertas hasta que un Aston Martin se detuvo a su lado. Como dos estrellas de Hollywood ambos bajaron de sus vehículos y se acercaron para darse un beso.

-Es hermoso, quiero tener un novio como él, tener el dinero de Emma-. Una de las tantas chicas murmuro a su grupito de amigos observando a la pareja.

-¿De qué hablas? Tienes dinero y mucho.

-Pero o sea ¿Hola? Ella es Emma Swan, nieta del fundador de esta escuela, hija del mayor accionista en el área del entretenimiento y mundo hotelero, hija de Ingrid Swan productora principal de Universal Studios y Sony. Por favor, los Swan nadan en dinero y sí, así lo dice internet-. Murmuró celosa.

Saludando a sus amigos principales estuvieron Killian y Emma hasta que consideraron que era la hora correcta para entrar a clases. Como no les gustaba estar separados eligieron el mismo horario. Todos se fueron acomodando en sus asientos porque pronto comenzaría la clase de química y el profesor que le hacía clases a los de último año en esta asignatura no era de lo más agradable. Mary Margaret y sus otras dos amigas se voltearon hacia Emma para comentarles como les fue en Asia.

-O sea as-que-ro-so esos puestos de comida frita en China o Tailandia, calorías, suciedad ¿Tú crees que era carne? Yo creo que cocinaban perros-. La morena de cabello pixi meneaba el rostro, por supuesto que Mary Margaret Blanchard no vería el lado bueno de las cosas, solo se centraría en los detalles irrelevantes. Así se mantuvieron conversando entre todos hasta que los murmullos cesaron, un hombre sin mucho cabello y muy alto entraba serio.

-Buenos días estudiantes, haremos esto rápido...-. Centraba su atención en cada uno de los 30 alumnos de este curso –Todos ustedes son inteligentes y capaces en muchas cosas pero mis clases no son fáciles, me gusta que los chicos de último año estén preparados para lo que será la universidad, un lugar donde no tendrán solo sexo y alcohol como los engañan en las películas baratas de Hollywood.

-Que rudo-. Susurró alguien sin ser oído.

-Si tomaron química es por algo, si muestran interés y veo resultados esto será más llevadero... muy bien-. Se giró hacia la pizarra pero alguien tocó la puerta. Podía ver al director haciéndole una señal con los dedos para que abriera y conversaran –Me esperan un segundo...

Todos retomaron su charla en donde había quedado. Emma apretaba el lápiz con la mano derecha y la otra sobre el cuaderno pensando que no temería a química, era la mejor de la clase y siempre se esmeraba en estudiar para dejarle en claro al resto que era inteligente y que no era la favorita de los profesores por ser una Swan sino por ser la alumna ejemplar. Pero de pronto todos volvieron a silenciar cuando entró el profesor Dallas seguido de una muchacha bajita con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. Nadie la conocía y por eso murmuraban dando sus propias opiniones frente a lo que era evidente, había una compañera nueva. La mandíbula de Emma se cayó al suelo (de forma figurada) al igual que la de Mary Margaret. Killian le dio un codazo a su novia para captar su atención pero era evidente que había quedado demasiado sorprendida para creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Llegó atrasada porque tenía una charla con el director de nuestra escuela pero no se volverá a repetir-. Se hizo a un lado para que todos pudiesen ver a la nueva estudiante –Su nombre es Regina Mills y fue transferida durante la semana a nuestra preparatoria Heidelberg... puedes sentarte allí-. Le indicó un asiento vacío al lado de una muchacha que no parecía contenta con la noticia.

-Profesor Dallas mi amiga está enferma pero estoy reservando este lugar para...

-Dije que se sentará allí al menos que quiera que le haga un examen sorpresa ¿Entendido?-. Los ojos verdes de la muchacha fulminaron a la nueva, quien de inmediato había captado que no era bienvenida en esa silla.

Cada uno de los estudiantes en esa sala siguió con la mirada a la "nueva" hasta que se acomodó en su sitio, Mary Margaret seguía con la boca abierta porque la había reconocida, ¡era la jodida sirvienta de Starbucks! Emma miraba su cuaderno con los dientes apretados al igual que sus puños ¡Su padre nunca le avisó de esto! Era imposible que una chica del nivel económico de Regina estuviese aquí por sus propios medios, la beca no se la daban a cualquiera. ¡James usó sus influencias! La clase comenzó y aunque sabían que no era fácil, para muchos era inevitable mirar de vez en cuando a la chica nueva. Como tal era la atracción del lugar y captaba la atención pero no precisamente por algo positivo, más bien era curiosidad del resto.

-¿La sirvienta muda está aquí?-. Susurró Killian al oído de su novia –¿Qué quieren tus padres?- Emma gruñó y miró a su chico.

-No lo sé pero tendré una larga charla con ellos esta noche, esto debe ser una broma.

 ** **POV. REGINA****  
Nadie podía imaginarse que sabía cuándo alguien en esta sala ponía los ojos sobre mí. Yo sabía que esto ocurriría, cuando apenas di mi sí ante la petición de James Swan de darme la beca para estudiar en la mejor preparatoria, sabía que me enfrentaría a un mundo que no era el mío. Pero él, ese hombre recalcó que estudiar aquí sería una plataforma perfecta para estar en las mejores universidades, Heidelberg High School tenía un prestigio inigualable, era uno de los mejores centros de educación del país y él fácilmente podía tener una charla con el director para que evaluase mis competencias y me dejase entrar aun cuando los cupos se habían cerrado en junio. Por lo poco que pude ver en lo que llevaba aquí adentro, me estaba mezclando con gente que no pensaría como yo ni vería el mundo como yo lo hacía, los autos afuera estacionados fueron lo primero, mas, mi cerebro me gritaba que esto era solo la punta del iceberg.

-Como ven esta ecuación nos habla de la polaridad y...-. Concentré todos mis sentidos en ese hombre que hacía clases, desde hoy iba a luchar por la oportunidad que el señor Swan me estaba dando.

* * *

El profesor explicaba cómo hacer el ejercicio, tal como lo mencionó Emma en el desayuno, todo había partido rápido en el primer día. Eligió varios alumnos para que pasaran al pizarrón a realizarlo pero nadie lo hacía bien, esto era un desafío. Todos se voltearon a mirar a Emma para que pasara a hacerlo, era evidente que solo alguien podía destacarse cuando nadie resolvía las cosas. Regina seguía con la mirada hacia la pizarra, nada podía distraerla.

-Debes pasar adelante-. Susurró Killian a su novia.

-Este hombre hizo una ecuación muy difícil, Killian, creo que...-. Comenzó a sudar ¡Era primera vez que fracasaría en algo! –Creo que no puedo hacerlo, no puedo...-. El maestro Dallas sonrió con malicia cuando vio que Swan no podía hacerlo.

-Ya que nadie puede hacerlo-. Casi reventó el plumón contra la mesa de "cenicienta" –Supongo que vuestra compañera nueva puede hacerlo-. Levantó engreído una ceja –¿Te atreves?-. Regina tenía en la mente solo una cosa –¿Tienes miedo de fracasar como tus compañeros?-. Tomó de inmediato el marcador de pizarra, pareció analizarlo bastante rato antes de levantarse ante él –¿Enserio lo harás?.

Asintió, respiró profundamente y se paró tras el ejercicio que había dejado escrito. 30 pares de ojos miraban expectantes lo que podría ser un hecho divertido, creían que todos merecían ser perdonados porque nadie podía resolverlo pero ella, la nueva sí podía ser juzgada si fracasaba. Podía ser esta escuela de prestigio pero había de forma muy explícita reglas contra los nuevos.

-¿No puedes hacerlo?-. Regina le dio una significativa mirada que le transmitió un mensaje. "Cállese y mire".

-Si yo no pude, ella no podrá hacerlo, es solo una sirvienta-. Emma pensó inquieta y aunque no quería juzgarla por ser de otra clase, era realmente cierto que cualquier persona inferior no podría llegar a la altura de alguien que toda su vida recibió educación de calidad. Mas, los prejuicios son prejuicios y después de un minuto de haber empezado, Regina se hizo a un lado para mostrarle a todos lo que había escrito. El profesor tragó saliva.

-No, no es posible...-. Tomó las manos de la nueva y las dio vueltas para ver si tenía escrito una ayuda, pero nada, no había nada, todo era correcto –Pues bien clase, supongo que alguien si me caerá bien este semestre, Emma Swan debería cuidarse la espalda, tenemos competencia aquí.

Todos sorprendidos miraban como un partido de tenis el rostro de la rubia y luego la de la nueva chica genio. Regina giró la cabeza hacia donde los demás lo hacían también. No, esto... esto no era... ¿Esto era real? Allí sentada al lado de su novio estaba la figura de una chica de brazos cruzados que no se parecía a la que disfrutó el fin de semana del silencio y la sencillez. ¡Emma Swan era su compañera! ¡Maldita sea!  
Su cara era de pocos amigos ¿Cómo no? Frente a todos sus compañeros, "cenicienta" había pisoteado en su primera clase sin querer el ego de la heredera. Esto recién estaba comenzando...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿QUE TAL?**

 **¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARÁ?**

 **MI BEBÉ ES SUPER INTELIGENTE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **.**

Llegó la hora del almuerzo después de la tercera clase de la mañana. Todos comenzaron a reunir sus pertenencias para dejarla en los casilleros y caminar hacia el enorme casino de la escuela donde se disponían múltiples mesas. Regina caminaba tranquila hacia su casillero, sabía que más de alguien la quedaba mirando y no le importaba en lo absoluto, trabajando tuvo que lidiar con miradas despectivas de los clientes y de seguro esta no sería la excepción. Pero había algo que ella no sabía, es que muchas de esas miradas de pasillo eran de muchachas o muchachos que quedaban sorprendidos de la belleza y seriedad que irradiaba la chica nueva.

Cuando abrió su casillero se dio cuenta que había un sobre blanco a su nombre. Extrañada la sostuvo entre sus manos para abrirla y leerla porque no era capaz de esperar.

 **~ "Aquí tienes una tarjeta de crédito para que pagues tu almuerzo todos los días de aquí hasta que termine el periodo escolar, es parte de la beca que te he dado y espero la aceptes con humildad. Atte: James Swan~**

Sabía que detrás de tanta amabilidad había algo puntual que motivaba al señor Swan a ayudarla y quería preguntarle el "por qué" cuando estuviesen juntos de nuevo. No conocía el establecimiento y como era muy grande comenzó a caminar para cualquier parte con tal de encontrar el casino. Observaba con atención alrededor suyo las cosas que tenía cerca mientras caminaba, sí, este si era un establecimiento educacional digno, era limpio, completo y solo conocía una parte porque no había entrado al gimnasio, las piscinas olímpicas, las salas de música, anfiteatro y esas cosas que la hacían tan envidiable a los ojos de los que solo podían costear educación pública.

Cuando al fin se dio cuenta donde estaba el casino, entró pero se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que era precioso. A un costado había una infinidad de tipos de comida para colocar en el plato, al otro lado estaban las mesas y los asientos de una madera preciosa, estos últimos incluían un acolchado beige. En su escuela anterior todo era mucho más pequeño y de plástico.

Se acercó a la comida y sirvió una porción de lasaña italiana con crema de champiñones, ensalada de papas, pan cortado en rodajas, una jugo de manzanas y un platillo de mousse de chocolate con coco rallado. Cuando llegó a la caja incluso la persona allí que no superaba los 30 años, un hombre, la saludó con una cortesía y aceptó la tarjeta de crédito a su nombre.

-Que tenga un buen almuerzo, provecho-. Asintió y se volteó pero se encontró con un problema, todo parecía ocupado. Pero no tardó demasiado en encontrar a Emma y su mesa.

La mesa evidentemente popular se conformaba de ella, Killian y tres amigos, Mary Margaret y dos amigas más, además de otras personas que los rodeaban solo para escucharlos hablar. Apretó los labios, las reglas estaban establecidas y no podía pasar por su cabeza el estar cerca de la heredera, su piso social estaba muy alto. Un poco nerviosa encontró un asiento vacío y no le interesó caminar rápido hasta allí, la mesa se encontraba en un rincón cerca de la ventana.

-¿Quién eres tú?-. Alzó la vista al muchacho delante suyo, un chico con el pelo alborotado y lentes de contacto muy extravagantes. Con cuidado miró a los demás perpleja, había sentado su trasero en la mesa de los únicos renegados de esta escuela, personas con recursos pero a pesar de eso eran etiquetados de "raros". Regina escribió en una libreta

-"No había otro lugar vacío, lo siento"

-¿Por qué no hablas, niñita?-. Sin entender parpadeó al chico, pero una chica de pelo corto rubio lo detuvo.

-Cálmate un poco, vas a asustarla más-. Regina se inclinó hacia atrás con las cejas fruncidas ¿Tenerles miedo? Por supuesto que no, solo los encontraba totalmente diferentes al perfil del estudiante que la prestigiosa escuela Heidelberg esperaba tener –Tranquila mujer, acá no nos comemos a los nuevos ¿O sí?-. Con una sonrisa falsa la morena observó su plato y comenzó a comer.

Mientras tanto en la otra mesa, Emma revolvía el tenedor en su ensalada. No podía dejar de pensar cómo "cenicienta" podía resolver una ecuación química que nadie, ni ella misma, pudo hacer. Se había sentido humillada y sobre todo el profesor de la asignatura había logrado dejar la semilla de la competencia en ella ¡No iba a dejarse pisotear por Mills!

-¿En qué piensas preciosa? Has estado así desde que tu sirvienta muda hizo lo de la pizarra.

-No es más mi sirvienta, además eso solo fue suerte-. Levantó la barbilla y trató de terminar su comida pero uno de los amigos de Killian murmuró divertido que podía jurar que encontró a la nueva sentada con los "desechados" de la escuela –Mierda-. Susurró asustada siguiendo con la vista la de sus amigos. Podía sentirse humillada pero el hecho de que alguien nuevo como "cenicienta" se sentara con ellos era lapidarse socialmente para el resto del año. No, no quería que le pasara eso por no saber las "leyes" de este lugar.

-August ¿Vamos? Quiero hacer algo interesante-. Dijo Mary Margaret, Emma frunció el ceño y pálida siguió la mirada de su amiga. Todos los de la mesa parecieron seguirla así que también se paró para saber qué haría.

* * *

-No te preocupes, no comemos carne humana, te has mantenido todo el rato callada que ya me caes bien-. Aunque la chica masticaba con la boca abierta, Regina trataba de verle un lado amable a ella, era la única de la mesa que le prestaba atención, el resto comía o hablaba cosas extrañas como visitar un cementerio de noche o alquilar un garaje para montar una banda de rock -Primera pelea del año-. No alcanzó a procesar el significado de sus palabras cuando alguien pareció aplastar la mesa cuando apoyó su mano en ella –¿Qué quieres plástica? Estamos tratando de comer.

-Me parece increíble que la única nueva de este año vaya directamente a sentarse con los fenómenos, parecías una genio en la clase pero creo que me equivoqué, te aviso chica estás acabada.

-Aleja tu cuerpo querida, queremos tragar comida aquí y no devolverla.

-Cállate maldita lesbiana-. Murmuró con la ceja alzada mientras la otra chica le tiraba un beso para fastidiarla, por supuesto que un comentario sobre su condición sexual no iba a ofenderla, al parecer Regina no es la única lesbiana en la escuela –Yo te conozco, sí... te conozco, te vi en Starbucks una vez, eras la sirvienta que derramo un café en mis sandalias Jimmy Choo, imbécil-. Notó como su tono de voz era tan alto, todo el casino silenció para oír lo que pasaba. Emma llegó junto a los demás, pero no se podía acercar demasiado, si lo hacía estaría arruinada –No sé cómo le hiciste para entrar a este lugar pero espero te quede claro una cosa, no será fácil para alguien de tu tipo.

Se volteó satisfecha con haberla humillado frente a los demás, gritarle al resto para imponer su superioridad le encantaba pero nadie esperó que de inmediato la nueva chica se parara con fuerza. Solía ser paciente pero si quería llegar bien a fin del año escolar, no iba a dejarse acabar por nadie ni mucho menos alguien como Mary Margaret.

Regina estaba sacando su libreta y su lápiz, Emma se llevó una mano a la boca rogando que no cometiera una estupidez ¡Iba a acabar consigo misma!

-"Tinker ¿Puedes leer esto por mí?"-. No la conocía pero esa chica rubia parecía lo más amigable aquí. En silencio aceptó.

Tinker sostenía la libreta cada vez que Regina terminaba de escribir.

-Sin temor a nada debo decir que sí, felizmente soy la empleada de Starbucks que te derramó café, fue sin intención y no, hoy he decidido que no lo siento en lo absoluto-. Algunos soltaron una risita. Mary tenía el rostro colorado. Regina le entregó a Tinker otra hoja que acababa de escribir –Soy nueva, escuchen todo el mundo, soy nueva pero muy capaz de sorprender.

-Por favor ¡Además eres muda!-. Regina asintió.

-Sí, soy muda y además becada, trabajé como empleada y lo volvería a hacer por mi familia-. Incluso la pequeña rubia y los rudos de su mesa quedaron con boca abierta. Nadie, jamás nadie en la historia de esta escuela se habría atrevido a hablar esto frente a todo el mundo. ¿Era un acto de valentía o un acto suicida? –Que sepa todo el mundo que no tengo vergüenza de decir de dónde vengo, pero que también sepan que yo, Regina Mills, no soy fácil de pisotear...-. Regina le estampó el papel prácticamente en la cara a Mary.

-"Menos por una persona como tú"

Terminó de beber su jugo, miró a cada uno de los amigos de Emma e incluso a ella con especial dedicación antes de retirarse solitariamente del casino. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto pero la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo, estaba sudando y le latía el corazón muy rápido. Solo llevaba un día y ya había tenido problemas pero como el mismo James Swan le dijo cuándo conversaron sobre la beca. "Jamás temas decir lo que eres, no te dejes vencer por el resto, nadie sabe, quizás un día estés en la cima".

Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas pero lo supo disimular muy bien cuando le comentó a su novio que necesitaba ir al baño. El resto, todo el casino seguía sumido en un silencio incómodo mientras Tinker Green y los demás "raros" de su mesa pensaban lo que la chica nueva había hecho. ¡Santa mierda!

A Mary Margaret la vena se le marcaba en el cuello mientras daba grandes pisadas hacia la salida seguida por sus dos amigas. Si alguien era más diva y podía llegar a caer mal era ella, Emma al menos le sonreía al resto.

La rubia estaba sola sentada sobre la tapa de un retrete en un baño de chicas donde no muchas solían entrar. Tenía la cabeza hundida entre sus manos mientras sollozaba por la tensa situación que había tenido que pasar Regina en su primer almuerzo en Heidelberg. Mucha valentía quizás pero en sus ojos marrones pudo ver un rayo que le decía que podía ser débil si tocaban un punto débil.

-No debiste arruinarte así en tu primer día, cenicienta, no debiste-. Se secó las lágrimas pero ¿Por qué le daba tanta angustia esa pobre chica? ¿Por qué se sentía tan sensible? De pronto alguien tiró con cuidado una hoja bajo la puerta, captando de inmediato su atención.

~ "¿Por qué no debí decir nada? ¿Desde cuándo soy "Cenicienta"?~

¡MIERDA! ¡Ella estaba tras la puerta!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ESTE FUE MÁS CORTO QUE LOS ANTERIORES PERO... ¡EN TU CARA MARY MARGARET!**

 **COMENTA QUÉ CREES QUE PASARÁ**

 **Y QUE DIRÁ REGINA CON QUE EMMA LE LLAME "CENICIENTA"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **.**

Emma se llevó las manos a los labios para no ser oída, pero Regina era muda, no sorda ni mucho menos tonta. A los segundos después llegó otra hoja debajo de la puerta que tenía escrito "Derribaré esa puerta". Con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza la abrió tan solo un poco, pero fue Regina quien sostuvo su mano para sacarla de allí con fuerza. No lucía enojada, su rostro estaba sin expresiones esperando una respuesta a sus dudas. Mierda ¿Cómo iba a explicarle porque le decía "Cenicienta" sin sonar despectiva?

La bajita levantó una ceja esperando que hablase, no tenía paciencia ni menos tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Regina señaló las hojas que sostenía con sus manos –¿Quieres las hojas de vuelta? Haberlo dicho antes-. Aunque trató de bromear, Regina lo tomó como una burla hacia su mudez. Ahora sí parecía enfadada –Dos cosas, primero que haces aquí habiendo tantos baños y segundo quiero que me expliques porque escuchas conversaciones ajenas-. Regina escribió rápido.

-"Porque te seguí y contestando lo segundo, porque hablabas en alto"-. Volvió a señalar la hoja que tenía Emma.

La rubia dio un largo suspiro, caminó hacia la puerta y la aseguró para que ninguna chica entrase al baño. Sabía que todos los demás cubículos estaban vacíos, los comprobó por si misma así que una conversación podrían mantener. Un poco nerviosa caminaba de un lado a otro para buscar las palabras adecuadas pero ¿Por qué no mejor era sincera? Recordando el "brindis de la galleta" se volteó para mirarla tranquila, era momento de explicarle las cosas que preguntaba.

-No debiste decir de dónde vienes, la única vez que se matriculó una chica de tu clase social, terminó yendo a un psicólogo por depresión... Regina, acá las personas pueden tener un estrato económico alto pero pueden ser realmente perros si lo desean, sino fíjate lo poco y nada de cómo fue Mary Margaret contigo-. Su gruñido aunque fue bajo resonó allí –Yo sé que quieres respeto, lo entiendo, pero no fue la forma de gritarle al mundo que eres pobre para imponerlo-. Regina la miró de forma tan penetrante que la rubia tragó saliva.

-"No me voy a dejar pisotear con nadie, es mejor que sepan de dónde vengo porque no quiero gente falsa"-. Había tachado la palabra "falsa", lo que le hacía entender que se refería a ella. Parada allí se sintió idiota ¿La estaba realmente tratando de falsa o se tomaba muy en serio lo que ni siquiera era correcto? –"¿Por qué me dices cenicienta?"-. Emma miró la punta de sus preciosos zapatos de tacón.

-¿Debo decirlo?

-Mjumm-. Incluso ese pequeño sonido que podía emitir con los labios sellados la había dejado mareada.

-Me recuerdas a Cenicienta, sobre todo esa noche que ayudaste con la cena de mis padres y te vestiste con un vestido caro pero te fuiste de allí apurada... incluso ahora-. Susurraba –Que estás metiéndote en mi mundo en esta escuela.

Por un momento la bajita trató de entenderla. Debía estar asustada pensando que alguien descubriría que se conocían con anterioridad, aquí en Heidelberg High School debían ser realmente malas personas como para que ella temiese ¿O simplemente le daba vergüenza? Incluso en ese caso era entendible, nadie tan jodidamente millonario quisiera mezclarse con alguien como ella. No sabía que decir sobre esto, su cabeza le daba visiones de Emma Swan de las cuales no estaba segura. Por ejemplo, quizás no se preocupaba de ella porque le interesara su bienestar sino que le atormentaba que supieran que fue su sirvienta como bien también podía ser todo lo contrario. No supo entender porque su mano se levantó por voluntad propia hacia el rostro de ella y la posó en su mejilla lentamente. Emma dejó de respirar, la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos pero callada. Tomó la mano de Emma, sostuvo el dedo índice de ella y se lo pasó por los labios dando pequeños golpecitos, quería decir que mirase sus labios pero no había sido capaz de pensar en los efectos que había producido para ambas ese pequeño contacto de los dedos de la heredera. Regina modulaba sin emitir ruido alguno.

-"No... te... preocupes... por mí... para evitar... problemas..."-. En ese minuto no tenía ánimos de escribir, Emma debía leerle los labios –"Para evitarlos... Simplemente evitaré... tu mirada... tus amigos... Tu mundo... no nos conocemos... para... los... demás... no te conozco"-. Increíblemente el corazón a la heredera se le partía –"Así ambas estaremos mejor"

La soltó y de inmediato sus ojos perdieron un brillo. No era posible que un ser humano en un segundo reflejase otra cosa pero ahora mismo ella la miraba como si no la conociera. Si iba a protegerse de los niños ricos de Heidelberg, no lo haría con la constante preocupación de Emma por si se enteraban o no que se conocían. La "heredera" sintió muchas ganas de llorar, no podía ser posible que precisamente la opinión de alguien a quien conocía hace 2 meses, tuviera tanta importancia. ¡Las cosas no debían ser de esta manera! Regina la miró y le entregó una hoja.

-"Todo será más fácil así"

-No pienses que soy como ellos, te estás equivocando bastante Regina Mills-. Apretaba sus puños –Además ¿Qué es ese discurso de "soy nueva pero muy capaz de sorprender"-. Regina la estaba ignorando, ya había dicho que actuaría como si no la conociera –Respóndeme Mills si no quieres que salga diciéndoles a todos que le estuviste sirviendo a Emma...-. Antes de abrir la puerta del baño de chicas, Regina gruñó, caminó hacia ella y la acorraló en una esquina entre su cuerpo y la pared de baldosas. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, la presencia de esa mujer era impresionante, Regina comenzó a modular, sin emitir ruido alguno ella debía leerle los labios.

-"Ya te sorprendí con que esta pobretona es una genio, no quieras averiguar más de mí Emma Swan porque te repito, estás cruzando las barreras de nuestras clases sociales"-. Vaya, Swan se sorprendía de ser tan buena leyendo labios –"Este es solo el primer día ¿Crees que Cenicienta es capaz de seguir sorprendiendo a la heredera?"

Volvió la mirada fría y hostil, tal como si realmente no se conocieran. Se volteó y después de cerciorarse que nadie estuviese rondando los pasillos, salió de allí. Emma tenía la garganta seca, una conversación que podía haberse efectuado en buenos términos había terminado tan... ¿Pasional? La chica silenciosa de la mansión realmente tenía un carácter fuerte, lo había demostrado desde que frente a toda la escuela declaró su clase social. Era una rebelde y estaba segura que los "raros" iban a adorarla. Se miró al espejo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bien, si quieres seguir con esto lo haremos a tu manera, no nos conocemos Regina y tú, tú serás mi competencia directa en la escuela-. Con fuerza cerró la puerta del baño de chicas tras de sí. Esta guerra apenas comenzaba.

* * *

James miraba unos informes sobre el canal televisivo HBO. Quería adquirirlo para salvarlo de un quiebre del cual nadie sabía, además siendo el dueño podía cambiar los puestos de las personas que estaban dentro que no hacían nada bueno en el área programática. Desde pequeño a Swan le gustó este mundo, sentado horas frente a la TV pensando todo el trabajo que había detrás de la realización en cada programa, película y canal de TV. Manejar empresas afiliadas a esto era su tarea, ver que funcionaran en un orden correcto e hicieran "trizas" a la competencia le fascinaba, aunque claro siempre hablando en un contexto de juego limpio. Estaba tranquilo leyendo cuando un golpe en su puerta llamó su atención. Cuando vio que su hija aparecía en su oficina, una sonrisa boba se le dibujó en el rostro. Junto a su esposa les había costado bastante tener un hijo y hasta habían desistido pero ella era un milagro del cual estaba orgulloso en muchos sentidos.

-Lamento venir a tu oficina papá, si te molesto podemos hablar en casa.

-Hoy llegaré tarde cariño, pero llegará tu madre así que podrían pasar un tiempo juntas que creo que les hace falta-. La chica asintió, el trabajo consumía a sus padres como para pasar un rato a solas que no fuese las comidas –Dime que necesitas-. La rubia se había acomodado en el asiento giratorio frente al escritorio.

-Creo que sabes a que vine papá-. Murmuró sin muchas expresiones, no podía entender porque su padre sonreía como inocente –¡Papá! ¿Cómo pudiste enviar a Regina a Heidelberg? Es... no es su mundo.

-¿Y por qué no tiene derecho a estudiar en un lugar prestigioso? Esa chica es un genio, iba a perderse en el colegio anterior y me pareció correcto ayudarla.

-¿Sabes lo que hizo? Hoy en el casino de la escuela le dijo a todo el mundo que era pobre, que estaba becada y no se iba a dejar pisotear por nadie, ya enfrentó a Mary Margaret ¡Solo en su primer día! ¡La van a arruinar el resto del año!

La sonrisa en James Swan se desvaneció por un segundo pensando en la situación ¿Qué le habrían hecho para que sintiera deseos de decir aquello? Luego sonrió otra vez, esa chica le recordaba a él hace 33 años atrás (James tenía 50). Le había dicho en una conversación que debía defenderse y no dejarse pisotear, al parecer se lo había tomado muy literal, bien, tenía una visita que hacer esta noche.

-Papá, en serio deja de sonreír así ¿No te importa la opinión de tu princesa? -. Había hecho un gesto con la boca que parecía puchero -Lo mejor para ella no es Heidelberg, es una escuela buena pero pública de Los Ángeles donde hayan chicos como ella-. James respiró unos segundos hasta soltar el aire.

-Lo que creo que pasa cariño, es que crees que es tu competencia directa, tienes celos pero te recuerdo que no todo en esta vida está perfecto-. Indicó la enorme ventana tras su espalda, parecía una pared de vidrio de más de dos metros de ancho y alto –Allá afuera el mundo no es una burbuja, fuera de nuestra realidad existen otro tipo de personas... lo que debes hacer es estudiar para tu prestigioso futuro, no para ganarle a Regina porque tus conocimientos se esfumarán. ¿Qué importa si dijo lo que dijo? ¿Por qué tendría que aparentar algo que no es? No hubieras actuado así si dijese que es una "nueva millonaria" o hija de importantes políticos porque tememos que descubran que era tu sirvienta.

-Killian ya lo sabe, es mi novio-. Susurró Emma.

-Deja que Regina aprenda a desenvolverse en este mundo ¿Quién dice que el día de mañana no formará parte de él?

-Eso es imposible-. Frunció las cejas –¿Con qué recursos?

-Amor-. Le sostuvo ambas manos sobre el escritorio –No tienes idea pero frente a tus ojos tienes el ejemplo de que un buen cerebro, más increíbles oportunidades hacen de una persona alguien en esta vida... la razón por la que apoyo tanto a Regina es porque me veo reflejado en ella... si ves que tus abuelos son ricos es porque yo quise que lo fueran, porque la verdad princesa es que fui pobre como una rata-. Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas ¡Eso era imposible! El gran James Swan ¿Había sido pobre? –Si no tienes deseos de interactuar con Regina, no lo hagas, deja que ella viva su vida y tú la tuya... pero te pido como hombre pero también como tú padre en que no la subestimes ni la mires en menos jamás.

* * *

Miró con atención el reloj sobre su muñeca, si no se iba ahora terminaría llegando tarde a clases y no, por supuesto que no le gustaba la impuntualidad en nadie. Llevaba una semana en Heidelberg y aunque quería pasar desapercibida en clases no podía, si bien no hablaba o los profesores no la interrogaban, sentía las miradas de sus compañeros sobre ella.

El sistema era así, había 100 alumnos por nivel, cada curso del último nivel tenía dos secciones de 50 alumnos y cada uno de esos cursos (cálculo, filosofía, física, etc.) tenía distintos horarios. Cada alumno podía armarse el horario como le gustara pero el de Regina por alguna razón era igual al de Emma ¡La tenía en todas sus clases! Quizás James no tenía conocimiento de otro horario distinto al de su hija y había pedido que la acomodaran igual.

De todas formas a estas alturas daba lo mismo, con ella había actuado tan cual le había dicho, nadie podía sospechar que fue sirvienta en su casa o que la conocía. A la hora del almuerzo se escondía en un cuarto desocupado que había descubierto para no tener que compartir con los demás, entrar en el casino significaba una lluvia de miradas que en el fondo la hacían sentir incómoda.

Cuando cerró el casillero vio allí apoyada a la pequeña muchacha rubia que ahora llevaba algunas mechas de color verde. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y el rostro inclinado, podía apostar que no era de su misma estatura.

-Hola Gina, no te he visto en todos estos días ¿Cómo has estado?-. Podía ser grosera e irse, pero esa chica parecía realmente amable, la morena sacó una libreta y escribió.

-"Bien, sobreviviendo a la selva escolar"

-La única vez que te vi fue ese día en el almuerzo, eres increíble ¿Lo sabías? Sería bueno que te sentaras a comer con nosotros, digo yo... si es que no te desagrada la idea como al resto de los 400 alumnos en esta escuela-. No podía entender cómo podían aislar a 6 estudiantes solo por ser diferente al resto, quizás porque no vestían a la moda, tenían otra visión del mundo. Lo sorprendente es que eran de buena situación económica e incluso así los tenían clasificados como "raros", Regina le mostró la hoja.

-"Voy a pensarlo ¿Misma mesa de ese día?"

-Genial, sí, supongo que nos vemos allí cenicienta-. Sonriendo se dio vuelta y caminó hacia quizás donde, dejando a Regina con un mal gesto en su rostro. Quizás Emma no había abierto la boca ¿O sí?

Cuando entró en la sala se dio cuenta que varios miraban con atención su asiento, otros trataban de ignorarlo disimuladamente pero no podían, era evidente que algo estaba pasando aquí. Caminó como si nada hacia su mesa y cuando vio dos arañas en la silla todo el curso se rio, menos Emma y Killian que no les causaba gracia este tipo de cosas. Unas arañas pollito (tarántulas) ¿En serio querían asustarla con eso? Con una sonrisa las sostuvo y se puso a jugar con ella mientras esperaban a la profesora de biología. Todos se quedaron mirando ¿A qué clase de persona le gustaban esos "bichos"? Para no dejarlas tiradas por allí las guardó en su mochila, más tarde podría encontrarles un hogar.

-Esa pobretona es muy rara... no me gusta nada-. Comentó Mary Margaret.

-Físicamente no está mal, digo, si hablara y tuviera dinero creo que follaría con ella

-Tendría que ser muy importante como para querer acostarme con una tipa como esa, o sea, mi reputación y nivel ante todo-. Miró a Emma que estaba entre los brazos de su novio, arrugando su nariz con un toque de ¿Desagrado? –Quizás como otras personas si pueden hacerlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A Emma, ella lo tiene todo, creo que es la mujer con más suerte sobre esta tierra-. A Emma muchos la admiraban pero no tenía idea que gente a la que consideraba cercana podían apuñalarla por la espalda con tal de tener un poco de lo que ella poseía.

Durante las clases de la mañana no hubo momento donde los ojos marrones de la Regina se despegaran de la pizarra. A diferencia de los demás, ella podía anotar cada maldita palabra que los profesores hablaban porque estaba acostumbrada a utilizar un lápiz y un papel, eso no había pasado desapercibido por su compañera de asiento que mascullaba y tachaba palabras cada vez que no podía anotar algo. Incluso entre los profesores se había esparcido la noticia que una muchachita pobre de último año era una chica muy inteligente, algunos de los maestros de Regina le preguntaron curiosos cosas durante sus clases la semana pasada y sí, la muchacha a través de una hoja o en la pizarra respondía con elocuencia, causando molestia en Emma Swan, como no ¡La inteligente de la clase era ella y nadie más!

El timbre de la 1 de la tarde les dio el aviso a todos que debían ir a almorzar, disponían solo una hora. Quedó pensando en la peli teñida de Tinker y la invitación para comer con ellos en la mesa. Sus amigos raros y los otros excéntricos ¿Estarían de acuerdo con eso? "No prejuzgues Mills, no caigas en ese juego" pensó y salió de allí hacia su casillero, luego al casino. Cuando pagaba con la tarjeta de crédito que James le había obsequiado, se sentía una vividora o algo por el estilo, pero recordaba que era parte de la beca y debía tener amor propio, se lo merecía. Miradas y más miradas sintió sobre ella, desde que hizo la fila con la bandeja para elegir su comida hasta la caja, incluso muchos silenciaron porque por primera vez después de la discusión con Mary Margaret en este sitio, ella almorzaría aquí.

La mesa no podía distinguirla pero sonrió instantáneamente al ver que la cabellera de la muchacha la había salvado. Justo en ese momento Emma caminaba en dirección contraria, sus miradas se encontraron y por un segundo frenaron. Ambas podían palpar la tensión, la "guerra" que existía pero no se había declarado de forma directa. Por un instante, quizás por menos de un segundo, los labios de la chica más famosa de Heidelberg se abrieron para saludarla de forma involuntaria, pero ese color marrón tan característico en los ojos de la muchacha, se perdieron hacia otra dirección. Maldita sea ¿Por qué le dolía?

-Al fin llegas cenicienta-. Emma que caminaba cerca apretó los puños ¡Solo ella le decía cenicienta maldita sea! –Espero no te sientas incómoda, pensé que no vendrías.

-"No es tan cómodo comer en un cuarto de aseo abandonado"

-Chicos, quiero que sepan que Regina almorzará con nosotros siempre, si la ven salúdenla y viceversa.

-Te has convertido en su hada madrina, "Tinkerbell"-. La apodaron así por su nombre y forma de ser –¿Cómo te han tratado desde esa "súper" confesión de la semana pasada?

-"Como una persona que viene de otro planeta, no me importa de todas formas"

-Archie, Astrid, Ruby, Robin, Charming y yo somos considerados los extraños en esta escuela... somos diferentes a la imagen que se espera de un alumno tipo Heidelberg-. La morena le mostró la hoja.

-"¿Por qué no los han echado?"-. Tomó su tenedor, el cuchillo y se dispuso a comer, Tinker terminó de tragar.

-Porque nuestros padres dan importantes contribuciones a esta escuela y...

* * *

Emma comía sin apetito alguno. Era imposible ver con claridad desde su mesa a la mesa de los "fenómenos", por más que trataba de concentrarse en las conversaciones de su grupo le era imposible cuando la curiosidad podía mucho con ella. Killian la abrazaba de lado pero ni eso la tenía de vuelta a la realidad. "Cenicienta" era una palabra que ella le había puesto a Regina ¿Por qué Tinker se le había ocurrido llamarla así? Con suerte la había visto una vez ¿A qué confianza quería llegar?

-Tinker es lesbiana y con novia... pero tengo entendido que Regina también es lesbiana...-. Murmuró metiéndose un gran trozo de tarta para quedarse callada.

Varios comenzaban a pararse, la última hora de clases del día comenzaría en breve y los baños se llenaban de personas que querían lavarse los dientes.

Un paso, otro paso, miraba sus pies mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal de la escuela. Hoy el día le había dado una importante lección, las apariencias engañaban bastante, todos tienen prejuicios que pueden ser deshechos. No podía decir ni afirmar que se haría amiga de las personas "raras" de Heidelberg pero en el almuerzo no le arrancaron los brazos ni comieron su cerebro, al menos algunos de ellos conversaron con ella y parecían pacientes mientras esperaban que escribiría sus respuestas. Con otra persona quizás habrían sido hostiles y se habrían encerrado en su mundo pero como ella había declarado ante todo el mundo lo "pobre" que era, la consideraban distinta a su manera.

-¿Almuerzas mañana con nosotros?-. Tinker caminó a su lado. Era una chica muy linda, un poco ruda pero no "macho" para vestirse, si se ponía a pensar como un hombre, era una pérdida que fuese homosexual, algo que muchos le dijeron a ella cuando confesó su orientación sexual. Asintió a su pregunta –Nos vemos mañana-. Dijo entusiasmada antes de subirse a una moto que manejaba otra mujer. "Su novia" pensó curiosa, había analizado la reacción de los demás que estaban cerca y muchos ignoraron la situación pero otros miraban "asqueados", ambas se habían dado un beso.

Cuando llegara a casa se sentaría en la mesa junto a Violet para hacer cada una sus deberes, claro, de distinto tipo de exigencia. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que tardó un poco en escuchar que alguien clamaba su atención, era una voz femenina, podía apostar eso.

Varios alumnos que salían por la puerta principal de Heidelberg miraron hacia quien gritaba "Regina". Incluso Emma que caminaba con su grupo de amigos, dejaron de ser perseguidos porque muchas cabezas giraron hacia la figura de una chica muy guapa y de sonrisa encantadora. Ojos azules, el pelo rubio caído con gracia sobre sus hombros, delgada, muy hermosa.

Emma de inmediato buscó a "Cenicienta" pero no tardó en verla con una sonrisa sincera y muy contagiosa, esa chica caminaba rápido hacia la morena para recibirla entre sus brazos. ¡¿Quién demonios era ella?!

Ella no había dicho que tenía novia ¿O sí la tenía?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **¿QUE TAL?**

 **¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA ESTA MISTERIOSA CHICA? O MEJOR AUN ¿QUE RELACIÓN TIENE CON NUESTRA REGINA?**

 **¡COMENTA QUE CREES!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **.**

Regina no podía evitar la sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa espontánea y sana. Ella, Mallory Va Straten era lo único bueno que pudo sacar del accidente vivido. La chica se abalanzó contra su cuerpo y la estrechó por la cintura, apoyando su rostro sobre la ropa de Regina bajo la mirada de varias personas que murmuraban sorprendidos que "la muda" era lesbiana y tenía novia, lo que sorprendentemente a Emma no le causaba gracia alguna.

-No puedo creer que estás aquí-. Mal murmuraba contenta –¿Estás bien?

-"Estoy viviendo una nueva experiencia en esta escuela, tengo tantas cosas que contarte"-. Movía sus manos para hablar, Mal al igual que Cora y Violet, decidió aprender el lenguaje de señas, así Regina se evitaría cansarse al escribir como siempre.

Por un instante la morena alzó sus ojos hacia la entrada de Heidelberg, allí estaba Emma de la mano de Killian con un sentimiento extraño en su cara. Realmente parecía que no se conocían pero no podía hacer algo para remediar aquello, el sistema de la escuela y las leyes que sus clases sociales imponían hacía que todo tipo de relación fuera difícil. Abrazando de lado a Mal se fueron caminando hasta perderse, todo el mundo curioso empezó a hacer especulaciones de cómo sería una relación de una muda con alguien "normal" y si eso dificultaba las cosas ¿Sería esa rubia una pobre también?

-Dejen de meterse en la vida de los demás y vayan a hacer otras cosas productivas por favor... ¿Vamos a traspasar los apuntes a mi casa amor?-. Le dijo a Killian coqueta, quería evitar la imagen de cenicienta abrazada tan melosamente a esa mujer, reemplazarla por una de ella y su novio acurrucados en la cama era mil veces mejor.

-Por supuesto, me gustaría tocar otros temas contigo también-. Se despidieron de los demás chicos de su grupo.  
Nadie se había dado cuenta de la intensidad que tenía Mary Margaret para mirar a Killian ¿Había algo que Emma no supiera?

 **...** **... ... ...**

Regina tenía entre sus manos un vaso con té helado, al lado suyo estaba sentada Mal en un asiento acolchado con un vaso con el mismo contenido. La morena se había cambiado de ropa a una blusa negra y jeans apenas habían entrado. Tuvieron la posibilidad de ir a un café o algo así pero optaron por ir a la casa de esta porque tendrían plena libertad de conversar en paz, su hermana menor no llegaba así que aún les quedaba algo de tiempo.  
Lentamente ella apoyó su espalda en el sofá y observó paciente a su amiga. Ambas eran ejemplo que podían armarse amistades donde el infierno reinaba, donde dos personas que estaban destinadas a ser enemigas, habían una relación sana sin segundas intenciones.

 **Flash Back**

Enterarse que su padre había fallecido instantáneamente en el accidente, fue un golpe a su alma. Cuando lo único que sientes en tu cuerpo es dolor, cuando los días se hacen eternos y solo las visitas de tu mamá y hermana menor es lo mejor que te puede pasar, piensas que pronto acabarás en una profunda depresión. Después de ser operada de urgencia, 2 semanas después había despertado del coma. Allí se dio cuenta que en su habitación no estaba sola, la única cama que había estaba frente a ella ocupada por una chica con marcas en su rostro, evidentemente sin cabello pero con la cabeza vendada. Estaba débil tanto como ella pero esa chica si podía hablar en un tono que escuchaban los demás. Mallory Va Straten, 17 años decía una pizarra en la pared tras su cama para que los funcionarios pudieran identificarla por su nombre. Parecía tranquila pero sus ojos no mentían, estaba asustada. Un día de noviembre fue ella quien inició una conversación cuando un incómodo silencio apareció donde ninguna de las dos sabía que hacer más que mirar el techo.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-. Regina sostuvo un plumón para escribir sobre una pizarra, pensaba en ese entonces que la mudez era temporal por el accidente.

-"Hace 3 semanas tuve un accidente de tránsito... ¿Tú?"

-También lo tuve...-. Apretó los labios con la voz quebrada –Podía ser lo mejor que me había pasado ese día pero no lo es porque... mírame, terminé sin pelo-. Sollozaba –Estoy horrible, la chica más linda de la escuela termina siendo la más fea, estuve a punto de perder mi vida a manos de mi padrastro que manejaba borracho el auto... lo siento-. Se secó las lágrimas –No debería hablarte de esto.

En ese minuto Regina no pudo escribir nada más porque emocionalmente estaba muy mal y apenas podía mover una mano para comunicarse en la pizarra. Días más tarde quedó impactada y con mucho dolor en el alma cuando se enteró que la chica frente suyo era la adolescente que acompañaba al conductor borracho en el auto que los había impactado de frente, pero a diferencia de ella, el padrastro de Mal no falleció sino que quedó detenido en el hospital donde había sido ingresado.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

Cada día que pasó en ese hospital fue más tolerable gracias a las ganas de salir adelante de Mal. Cuando recuperó mayor movilidad en sus manos iniciaron conversaciones de cama a cama para matar el tiempo, ella tenía 15 recién cumplidos y Mal 17, pero aún así, juntas hicieron la promesa que serían dadas de alta cuanto antes porque saldrían adelante y no dejarían que la otra cayese más en la depresión.  
Regina no era egoísta en reconocer que si no fuera por Cora, su hermana menor y Mal, se habría ido a la mierda, terminando con un cuadro fuerte de depresión en el área de salud mental de una clínica privada.  
Así hospitalizadas y después de ser dadas de alta fue que formaron una amistad muy sincera. Si algo bueno podían sacar de todo ese periodo tan fuerte en la vida de ambas, era el haber conocido a la otra.

-No me mires así, voy a terminar pensando que te gusto y eso señorita es IM-PO-SI-BLE, sé que estoy sexy pero eres como mi hermana.

-"Por supuesto que eres sexy pero tengo gustos mejores Mal"-. Después de mover sus manos en el lenguaje de señas apretó sus labios tratando de reír –"¿Por qué desapareciste en vacaciones de verano sin darme una sola señal de vida?"

-Porque me robaron el teléfono, no recuerdo tu número y mi novia me invitó de vacaciones a la costa Este todo el verano-. Bebió su té –Pero no dejé de pensar en ti, sabes que nunca lo dejo de hacer y por eso es que hace 2 días vine hasta acá para saber cómo estabas, no te encontré y le pregunté a Cora donde estudiabas porque quería darte una sorpresa...-. Mal inclinó el rostro hacia el lado –Me sorprende que estés en una escuela tan superficial y famosa como Heidelberg ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-"Tu mejor amiga es una genio"-. Su cara de engreída provocó una risotada contagiosa en Mal –"No tienes una idea de lo que fueron mis vacaciones"

-Además de trabajar ¿Hay algo que tu "hermana mayor" no sepa?

La sonrisa que se había extendido en los labios de la bajita se fue borrando al recordar a Emma Swan. No podía decir que la extrañaba pero no podía quitar de su cabeza lo agradable que fue el penúltimo día de trabajo en esa casa cuando hicieron el brindis con esa galleta, tan sencilla y bonita que parecía irreal ¿Por qué tenía que importarle tanto lo que los demás pensaran? No era una "Hija de perra" como se comportaba Mary Margaret pero definitivamente en Heidelberg se notaba su posición social, su dinero y lo competitiva que podía ser en cuanto a sus calificaciones, totalmente distinta a ese instante que estuvieron ambas sentadas bajo el árbol. Fue en ese momento que Regina de forma seria le fue relatando todo a su mejor amiga, desde que su madre empezó a decaer, cuando ella tomó la decisión de pararse en la mansión de los Swan hasta el primer día de escuela en la preparatoria.

La carcajada de Mal resonó en todas las paredes del pequeño hogar ¡Esa era su "hermanita"! Aunque debía reconocer que le sorprendió mucho la actitud de defender su posición social frente a todo el mundo, pero mucho más el papel fundamental que el famoso y millonario James Swan había tomado para ella.

-Aunque esté ocupada en la universidad, vendré a verte más seguido porque no voy a negar que me preocupa el que estés con ese tipo de personas, pero... voy a darte un consejo-. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le tomó ambas manos con dulzura –No niegues lo que eres y persigue tu sueño, tienes un cerebro que te hará llegar mucho más alto que esos imbéciles porque tienes tolerancia a la frustración cosa que muchos niños de papi superficiales no poseen... además-. Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de ella –Tienes bosquejos impresionantes de ya sabes qué, los bocetos de tu padre, ideas brillantes... Regina Mills, vas a llegar lejos-. Era por eso que Mallory Va Straten era su mejor amiga, la única quizás. Sabía ocupar las palabras precisas cuando más lo necesitaba y lo mejor de todo es que sentía que era sincera, además ella era la única que sabía su pasión oculta, lo que miraba como su futuro laboral.

 **...** **...** **... ...**

De un lado a otro el maestro se paseaba con una pecera llena de papelillos con los nombres de los alumnos. En Heidelberg era obligatoria una asignatura en todos los niveles que se llamaba "educación cívica", consideraban importante que sus alumnos tuvieran información sobre la contingencia nacional e internacional respecto a la política y otras cosas. Era en esta clase que se encontraban ahora, día viernes después del almuerzo. El profesor había explicado que se formarían 10 grupos de cinco integrantes cada uno, habían 5 temas que serían abordados por dos grupos, uno sería la parte defensora y otro la parte en contra. Quería ver la capacidad de sus estudiantes para argumentar en un debate respecto a cualquier tema, según él los ayudaría a pensar rápido porque se enfrentarían en la vida a reuniones donde tendrían que defender su pensamiento.

-Todo es al azar chicos, desde el tema que les toque, hasta sus compañeros-. Fue eligiendo a alumnos para que sacaran nombres. Así fue conformando los grupos hasta que tocó el tema de "Ley de entrega de bonos para las familias más pobres". Todos disimuladamente observaron a la chica nueva ¡Vaya tema donde podía ser experta! –El grupo en contra de esta ley será-. Sacó un papel -Josep...-. Fue nombrando hasta llegar al número cinco- Gracias... Y el último integrante para debatir en contra de esta ley es... Regina Mills.

Algunos soltaron una risa nerviosa y escéptica ¿Cómo una mujer pobre y becada podía argumentar en contra? Acá no importaba tu ideología personal, si te tocaba de un lado o de otro debías defender con respecto a donde habías sido asignado.

-Le irá muy mal y terminará trepándose al otro lado-. Dijo Mary Margaret, su comentario fue escuchado por todos, varios respondieron con una risa porque pensaban lo mismo, mas no logró su cometido para provocar a Regina, ella había decidido ser ignorante a las palabras de Mary Margaret. Por otro lado Emma tenía ambas manos sobre su rostro. Killian murmuraba a su oído que todo estaría bien, que sería una buena forma de demostrar que era experta en debates pero que no debía verlo como una competencia de ego. Vaya, Killian Jones era aterrizado.

-Bueno, el primer integrante para el grupo a favor de esta ley es-. Le entregaron un papel de la pecera –Emma Swan...

Cada uno de los rostros, incluyendo el de la "aparente" indiferente Regina, se voltearon para ver el rostro de la "heredera". Los ojos de Regina estaban fijos en los de ella y así viceversa. Apenas podían escuchar las exclamaciones de sorpresa en el aire. Esto iba a estar interesante la próxima semana ¡Una guerra de egos entre las dos más listas de la clase!  
¿Cómo podría una niñita rica defender una ley para entregar bonos a los pobres? ¿Cómo alguien de bajo nivel económico debería decir no?

Esto iba a desatar un pleito muy interesante entre cenicienta y la heredera...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **SÍ, ERA MALÉFICA. OBVIAMENTE NO PODÍA PONER SU NOMBRE COMPLETO, POR LO QUE MALLORY QUEDA GENIAL, ADEMAS DE QUE EL APELLIDO, ES EL DE KISTIN BAUER VA STRATEN, LA ACTRIZ QUE INTERPRETA A MAL EN OUAT.**

 **MAL SEGUIRÁ APARECIENDO EN CAPÍTULOS FUTUROS.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA.**

 **¡COMENTEN QUE TAL!.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **.**

Regina miraba al frente mientras andaba en su bicicleta. James Swan la había llamado para reunirse en la mansión el día de hoy, día jueves en el atardecer. No venía de su casa sino de la biblioteca de la escuela donde había preparado el debate y posibles contra ataques que harían el día de mañana para defender su postura. No había resultado incómodo trabajar con ellos porque al parecer gracias a Dios estaban interesados en sacar una buena calificación, además sus argumentos no eran clasistas sino específicos y por otra parte no eran como los típicos niños ricos mimados.

El guardia de seguridad que estaba en las puertas de hierro la dejó entrar. A medida que avanzaba con la bicicleta allí en el camino de piedras, pensó que esta era la primera vez que venía a la mansión sin ser una sirvienta y de pronto la idea que había querido evitar toda la tarde se hizo clara ¿Estaría Emma dentro?  
Dejó la bicicleta apoyada a un costado en el suelo, no necesitaba cadenas o algo por el estilo porque aquí era imposible que le robaran algo tan básico y viejo como esto. Las sirvientas que la vieron la saludaron de inmediato, era increíble imaginar que en un principio no la habían soportado y ahora se contentaban con verla allí.

-El señor Swan vendrá de inmediato, por favor ¿Podrá esperarlo?-. Asintió –Mientras pase a su oficina, ha dicho que lo espere allí.

Tic, tac, tic tac. El sonido del reloj antiguo inundaba esa imponente oficina que desde un principio le pareció una maravilla. Sonrió al ver la foto de James junto a su esposa con famosos personajes del área del entretenimiento ¿Cómo habría formado su fortuna? ¿Había crecido siendo rico? Nunca le especificó porqué la ayudaba tanto. Miró la hora, 8 de la noche, apenas habían rayos solares en el cielo y pronto se haría oscuro, aunque eso no era relevante porque no importaba cuan tarde fuese, no iba a irse hasta que conversara con el señor Swan.

-¡Papito! Quería saber sí...-. La morena asustada por esa sorpresiva invasión, se dio vuelta para verla. Allí parada con la boca abierta estaba la castaña. La miró de pies a cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír con el costado de sus labios, estaba solo con una camiseta larga de los Lakers, shorts que se escondían debajo de la prenda y una coleta alta. Se veía tan común, tan... ¿Normal? Muy bonita –¿Qué haces tú aquí?-. Susurró, Regina caminó hacia ella y le mostró su libreta.

-"Su padre me ha citado aquí, señorita Swan, a usted no la he venido a ver"-. La rubia se sintió por alguna razón ofendida, eso dañaba su ego.

-Bien, genial... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-. Como un cachorro Mills inclinó el rostro hacia un lado. Sí, pensó Emma, era jodidamente misteriosa porque solo el sonido de la respiración era lo que podía oírse de ella. Tragó saliva –¿Supongo que te preparaste para el debate de mañana? Espero tus respuestas sean dignas de ese cerebro-. Presionó su dedo índice en la frente de la morena. Sus ojos marrones se intensificaron, sus labios mostraban una dentadura perfecta porque estaba sonriendo, tenía una respuesta pero no podía escribirla porque era un poco grosera –¿Qué te pasa? No me mires así...

Regina caminó de vuelta al sofá donde esperaba al señor Swan, no tenía intenciones en seguir interactuando con ella, habían quedado claro que actuaría como si no se conocieran por el bien de ella. Había una guerra entre ambas, eso podía sentirlo. Y sin previo aviso apareció James allí en la entrada de su oficina en casa.

-Princesa pero...-. Tenía fruncido el ceño, miró la espalda de la chica morena, luego a ella –¿Esta apariencia amor?

-Yo, yo...-. Sus mejillas y toda la cara se tiñó de un tinte rojo –¡La culpa es de ella!-. Levantó la barbilla de forma engreída, movió exageradamente su cabello y cerró de un portazo la entrada. James se rascó la barbilla ¿Su hija no toleraba a Regina? A veces era tan emocional como Ingrid, su mujer.

Con paciencia Regina se paró, limpió sus manos sobre sus jeans rasgados y tendió su mano hacia el hombre a quien le debía tanto. Iban a charlar cosas importantes otra vez sin saber que Emma estaba sentada con la mirada perdida en su habitación. ¡Cenicienta estaba en su casa! ¿Por qué latía tanto su corazón?

* * *

No importaba que fuesen de otros cursos, en todo Heidelberg se había esparcido la noticia de que hoy en clases de "Educación cívica", la chica nueva (que era pobre) y la adorada Emma Swan se estarían enfrentando. No había indicios que ambas se conocieran pero era sabido que "la nueva" había llegado para hacerle competencia porque era una genio, y que iba a estar jodidamente interesante porque discutirían algo sobre la situación económica. Regina almorzaba en paz en la mesa de los raros, no había día que no escuchara comentarios de las personas sobre que se había integrado a "Los fenómenos de Heidelberg" y que calzaba perfecto por ser una becada, la única desde hace 10 años. Miró a las personas de su mesa, algunos seguían siendo un poco tímidos con ella pero David, Ruby y Tinker conversaban con ella como otro más.

-Lamento ser de tercer año pero te juro que daría mucho por ver cómo les pateas el trasero a los niños mimados esos-. Dijo Tinker, divertida la bajita miraba su comida, este debate era importante para Regina porque tenía muy buenas razones para decir que no estaba de acuerdo con los bonos a familias más pobres. Por suerte le había tocado en el bando que iba de acuerdo con su pensamiento. David era un chico que vestía de manera rebelde y se peinaba de manera algo extravagante, aun desconocía el porqué de su apodo de "encantador".

-¿En serio discutirás contra Emma Swan? He oído que sabe mucho sobre política y esas cosas, tiene contactos y recursos para argumentar... suerte mujer.

Trató de irse sin ser observada, pero más de una persona le gritó "¡Emma hará mierda a tu equipo, pobretona!". Giró el rostro hacia la mesa de los extremos populares, Mary Margaret y los demás hacían muecas con sus caras para fastidiarla porque se sentían con todo el derecho de hacerlo, más la suya no reflejaba nada, era un completo "Póker face" que no lograba ser enfadada con las constantes burlas que directa o indirectamente había tenido desde que había llegado, o eso aparentemente mostraba. Fue de inmediato al baño para cambiarse de ropa, se había especificado que el debate sería con vestimenta formal y quién no respetara aquello tendría un descuento en su calificación, porque aquí en Heidelberg High School se tomaban las cosas en serio.  
Allí una vez lista se miró al espejo del baño, por un segundo se sintió transportada al futuro como una importante mujer de negocios que había cumplido el sueño de su padre y el suyo.  
"No te pases Regina, solo es un maldito debate" pensó.

Todos sus compañeros en la sala estaban igualmente arreglados pero por alguna razón cuando ella entró al toque de timbre, todos giraron sus caras para mirarla. Iba peinada con su cabello recogido de manera elegante, llevaba falda un poco arriba de las rodillas y saco ejecutivo del mismo color, unas zapatillas grises que hacía combinación con el conjunto, junto a una blusa blanca. "¿Dé donde habrá sacado dinero?" "¿Es prestado?". En realidad era un conjunto que había comprado con dinero que tenía reunido, por supuesto que quería cumplir con las reglas de la formalidad que le pedirían aquí. Todos acomodaron las sillas y mesas más hacia atrás para dejar un espacio donde se reunirían las dos caras de cada tema a debatir.

Regina miraba atentamente todo, los argumentos de sus compañeros, las posiciones corporales incluso la mirada del profesor mientras los otros cuatro integrantes del grupo miraban sus papeles para saber que decir. No quería levantar la vista pero sentía que más de una persona la estaba mirando ¿Tan extraña podía verse bien vestida? Mary Margaret la miró de pies a cabeza, quería hacer algún mal comentario de la "idiota nueva" pero no podía, se había preocupado mucho de su apariencia, se veía... bien. Mientras, Emma miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa a su novio que sabía hablar, poseía el don porque tenía que enfrentarse a grupos económicos en las empresas de su padre. Además no podía dejar de pensar que con traje era exquisito. Todos aplaudieron cuando el grupo terminó.

-Chicos, quiero recordar que las notas se las daré la próxima semana y personalmente llamaré a cada grupo para que sepa en qué estuvo bien o mal... ahora, quiero que pasen ambos grupos para debatir el tema de "Leyes para la asignación de bonos a familias más pobres".

Fue instantáneo el "uhhhh" de los alumnos. Todos miraron cómo Regina se paraba erguida junto a su grupo, igualmente que Emma cuando se acomodaban en los asientos correspondidos. La sala donde estaban era una mucho más grande y cada alumno del equipo a favor y en contra poseía un micrófono apoyado en la mesa. Regina levantó la vista, la heredera tenía los ojos llenos de orgullo propio, quería intimidarla con su mirada y decirle: "Esto es guerra" pero no iba a lograr nada, el color marrón de sus ojos era frío al igual que sus expresiones, no iba a dejarse perder en un tema que lo tomó como personal.

-Quiero aclarar que la escuela facilitó para Regina este Ipad-. El profesor lo mostró a los demás –Donde podrá escribir desde su asiento pero se reflejará en la pizarra ¿Entendido?

-Jodida muda-. Murmuró Mary Margaret para que los que estaban cerca la oyeran –Profesor-. Alzó la voz –¿Pero cómo puede ser este un debate si ella no hablará? No es como un debate...-. Todos emitieron risillas cuando en la pizarra decía "¿Puedes leer esto Mary Margaret? Entonces supongo que podrás entenderme" –Idiota...-. Regina le guiñó un ojo y volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles.

-Recuerden la dinámica, empezará el grupo a favor dando sus puntos de vista, luego el grupo en contra, después de esto tendrán 10 minutos como máximo de debate libre para contra atacar puntos de vista y al final cada uno dará su conclusión. Yo diré quién ganará ¿De acuerdo? –Asintieron –Emma, como eres líder del grupo a favor, comienza.

-Estimados compañeros, profesor, sabemos que nosotros poseemos los recursos para ayudar a los más necesitados-. Regina sintió su mirada ¿Esto era algo personal? Su voz sonaba bien tras un micrófono -En los Estados Unidos de América el índice de pobreza alcanza el…-. Ni siquiera leía sus papeles, tenía el don de hablar sin mirar como su novio y lo bueno es que todos le ponían atención –... Entonces si el país otorga bonos, este índice disminuirá al menos 2 dígitos, es importante implementar leyes que frenen el crecimiento poblacional de estrato económico pobre e indigente, hay sistemas de cobro por banco, somos un país que puede demostrarle a los demás que ayudar con este método funciona además...

Después de 5 minutos donde los demás de su grupo dieron argumentos, todos aplaudieron porque pensaban igual. Regina asintió a su grupo, no debían alarmarse porque sabían cómo dar su posición.

-Grupo en contra...-. Leyeron sus argumentos, eran simples, algunos los consideraron pobres y la risa que brotó del grupo a favor fue evidente al igual que los del curso ¿En serio pretendían ganarle al grupo de Emma con cosas tan básicas? Regina solo meneaba su cabeza, Emma era la única que no se había reído porque algo en Regina le gritó que no lo hiciera, era muy evidente que quería jugar a algo.

-Está bien, suponiendo que esto acabará pronto...-. El equipo en contra se miró sin expresiones, el profesor y todos creían que estaban perdidos –Quiero que Regina Mills diga algo con respecto a este tema para empezar el debate libre-. Regina escribió rápidamente todo en el Ipad, luego presionó una app que reflejaron las palabras en la pizarra

-"Si bien dimos suaves argumentos antes, ahora queremos debatir, mi grupo y yo estamos de acuerdo en hacer esto por medio del ir y venir y no una larga lista del porque NO estamos de acuerdo"-. Todo estaban callado cuando escribía en el Ipad, sus dedos tocaban rápidamente la pantalla formando oraciones a la velocidad de la luz –"El grupo a favor se llenó de palabras bellas y de clase pero no saben lo que dice, primero ¿De qué cantidad estamos hablando en los bonos como para disminuir la pobreza? ¿En serio creen que disminuirá?"

-El gobierno en este caso debería analizar la situación con economistas expertos para saber la cifra exacta, no te preocupes chica, habrán bonos para los tuyos-. Respondió una chica del otro grupo por medio de su micrófono. Todos emitieron un "uhhhh" sorprendidos por el duro comentario de la chica, parecía un partido de tenis porque sus rostros ahora estaban en el grupo que contra atacaba, Emma miraba fijamente a Regina.

-¿Y tú conoces una cifra exacta? Pareces saber mucho del tema, no creo que puedas defenderte con argumentos tan básicos como de "no hay que dar bonos" que dieron tus compañeros al principio-. Todos sonrieron por la respuesta de Emma ¡Lo bueno del debate empezaba ya! Killian miraba serio a Regina, no iba a soportar que dijera un insulto a su novia. La morena escribió y escribió.

-"Ese es el asunto señorita Swan, no hay un dinero que saque a las personas de la pobreza porque ahí no radica al problema, el bono es un parche tan básico y patético que tapa y tapa y sobre alimenta a las personas para mantenerlas felices para que así puedan votar luego por ellos en las próximas elecciones ¿Sobre exageración?-. Con su garganta emitió un sonido de "mmm mmm" de negación, luego escribió y lo reflejó en la pizarra –"Vea las propuestas de gobierno de los partidos al puestos en la casa blanca, presidencial y los municipios ¿Cuántos de esos ofrecieron? ¿Cuántos cumplieron?"

-Si no lo han hecho claramente no se verán resultados reflejados-. Emma golpeó su mesa, ningún compañero de su equipo quería argumentar porque estaban igualmente fascinados con el pleito -Si a tu familia le dieran al menos 400 dólares durante el mes ¿No cree que estarían felices?-. ¡En otras palabras le gritaba pobre! Regina ya escribía su respuesta.

-"Mi familia podrá ser sencilla, pero hace lo que a muchos pobres les hace falta, TRABAJAR"-. Seguía escribiendo –"Los pobres tienen deudas que merecen ser pagadas no con bonos que solo les alcance para lo básico oh ¿Los Swan viven con 400 dólares? ¿Mis compañeros presentes viven con 400 dólares al mes?-. Todos seguían callados, nadie sabía pero Regina sabía más o menos cuanto podían estar gastando los Swan –"No hable señorita Swan de dar bonos como la solución populista para acabar con la pobreza porque déjeme –Escribirle– que acá lo que hace falta en este país son CREACIONES DE PUESTOS LABORALES, acabar con el sedentarismo de los pobres, darles herramientas para que salgan adelante y tengan sueldos constantes, no bonos que desaparecerán, no bonos que los mantendrán y los dejarán en un maldito circulo vicioso"-. Siguió escribiendo –"Que se ganen el dinero no que se lo regalen, usted sabe de lo que hablo"-. Si los demás tan solo supieran que fue su empleada –"Además, los bonos no son la salvación, un gobierno acabará y el gobierno siguiente si no es del mismo partido no continuará con las mismas propuestas. Un trabajo es la vía hacia el futuro y es por la que yo estoy acá"

-Eres becada ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que un bono?-. Escupió Emma. Aquello había sido un golpe muy sucio **.**

-"Becada, sí, pero orgullosa"-. Sus dedos viajaban rápido, no estaba mirándola en toda esta pelea, los ojos de Emma iban y venían de ella hacia la pizarra electrónica pero Regia nunca la había observado desde que tomó el control de la situación –"Una hija de empresario debería saber que una beca no es lo mismo que un bono, una beca se da por méritos y yo por supuesto que tengo lo suficientes y creo haberle demostrado a todos porque estoy aquí sentada discutiendo con usted"-. Los demás abrieron su boca –"Permíteme decir lo último señorita Swan y equipo a favor de los bonos"-. Suspiró y volvió a escribir –"¿Cómo pueden ustedes hablar de soluciones y llenarse la boca con palabras así cuando se comportan tan despectivamente con quién es pobre?"-. Nadie hablaba, Emma gruñía –"No pueden hablar de dar solución por un monto miserable cuando sus problemas no están al mismo nivel de las personas pobres, problemas que yo puedo decirles que son, problemas que solo se solucionan con un puesto laboral, con una beca a la universidad... no con parches patéticos de los políticos"

Todos se quedaron callados, nadie emitía una palabra ni siquiera el profesor. Al fin Regina despegó sus ojos del Ipad y estiró sus dedos porque le dolían, sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en Emma gritándole en silencio que esta guerra, este primer round lo había ganado Regina Mills...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿QUIEN HIZO MIERDA A QUIEN?**

 **CADA VEZ ODIO MAS A MARY MARGARET ¿USTEDES NO?**

 **EMMA SIGUE SIENDO UNA ESTÚPIDA.**

 **COMENTA QUE TAL.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

.

Emma sentía todo su cuerpo caliente y no por algo positivo sino todo lo contrario. Quería acercarse a Regina, estirar su mano y darle una bofetada ¡Era una imbécil! ¿Cómo podía contra argumentar sus dichos si podía rebatir una y otra vez de tan impecable forma? Algunos se sentían tan incómodos con la situación que miraban la punta de sus zapatos, otros estaban pensando en las palabras de Regina. Quizás realmente los bonos no eran la solución y el crear puestos de trabajo era la vía correcta, después de todo eran palabras de la única estudiante becada y estrato bajo de Heidelberg.

-Ahora amm-. El profesor miraba preocupado a sus alumnas, Regina y Emma se miraban como dos animales tensos a punto de arrancarse la piel a pedazos –La conclusión del grupo a favor de la ley de asignación del bono...-. Ninguno de ellos quería hablar, ahora sus argumentos se veían tan pobres al lado de todo el discurso escrito de Regina que no valía la pena. Emma sentía su garganta apretada, los ojos húmedos, no era capaz de quitarle la vista a la "muda" y esta, esta tampoco porque desde su mudez quería hacerle entender que no siempre sería la que ganaría en todo –Bueno, supongo que no lo harán, el grupo en contra de la ley... por favor sus conclusiones-. Una alumna acercó su boca al micrófono.

-La conclusión de nosotros es efectivamente la que nuestra líder de equipo Regina Mills ha dicho, para salir de la pobreza y no caer en un círculo vicioso donde se alimenta el sedentarismo de este estrato, es bueno crear puestos de trabajo y becas de estudio para que a través de una profesión salgan de una vez de ese ambiente. Los bonos solo darían soluciones a medias y temporales que no serían efectivas para el propósito que se tiene en mente, levantar esta clase social...

Todos aplaudieron porque correspondía a una conducta mínima de respeto. El profesor, como lo había hecho con todos, se paró al medio de ambas mesas para dar el bando ganador. Por supuesto, no fue sorpresa cuando su mano derecha se inclinó hacia el equipo de Regina ¡Pero qué manera de defender sus argumentos junto a sus compañeros! El cuerpo de Emma estaba tan impaciente que la dignidad que quería mantener se fue a la mierda cuando salió rápido de la sala de clases. Regina la siguió con la mirada y mentalmente lamentó que fuese una mujer poco tolerante a la frustración. Killian iba a ir tras su novia pero se quedó sentado porque sabía que en momentos así solo era mejor dejarla en paz. Miró de mala forma a la "sirvienta" pero esta no le prestó atención, solo salió al pasillo porque el profesor había solicitado su presencia.

-Regina Mills-. Todo el pasillo estaba vacío, profesor y alumna conversaban a solas –Realmente debo decir que me gustó tu forma de argumentar y contra atacar incluso de forma escrita ¿Cómo lo lograste?-. La chica escribió en su libreta, a la cual casi no le quedaban hojas vacías.

-"Dejando que hablara mi corazón, suena como cuento pero no es secreto que soy de estrato social bajo y sé de este tema mucho más que todo el mundo"

-Tienes potencial, por favor no dudes de eso ni dejes que los chicos de aquí te intimiden por ciertos mmm-. Movía su mano –Comentarios... no debería decirte esto ahora pero está claro que la calificación de tu equipo fue una A+-. La sonrisa de la morena era enorme -Te veo incómoda con esa ropa formal, puedes ir al baño a cambiarte.

Era cierto, estar así no era su estilo así que caminó rápido a un baño donde tuviese privacidad suficiente, luego se iría a casa porque quería estar allí antes que llegase Violet para recibirla con algo bueno. Ellas a pesar de la diferencia de edad eran muy unidas, a ambas les iba de maravilla en la escuela y amaban por sobre todas las cosas a sus padres, el único "desviado" era Neal que había sido un chico bueno para ir de fiestas y renegar de sus orígenes.  
El teléfono en su bolsillo vibró con una llamada entrante, el nombre en la pantalla la hizo sonreír de inmediato ¡Se había acordado de que tendría el debate hoy!

-Amm-. Casi no podía formar palabras pero trataba de comunicarse como fuera por medio de sonidos improvisados.

-Uy te he dejado sin palabras ¿No?-. Contestó Mal al otro lado de la línea, un intento de risa había brotado de la boca de la bajita, pero nunca era suficiente para reír o hablar, no podía –Te llamaba para decir que estoy segura que has dejado a todo el mundo con la boca abierta, sé que fue así porque eres una chica maravillosa del cual estoy orgullosa. ¿Puedes golpear la pantalla para decir que sí es cierto lo que digo?-. Sintió el sonido de una uña golpeando -¡Lo sabía! Quiero pasar a tu casa para que me cuentes con lujo de detalles todo pero estoy en clases. ¿Te parece si voy a cenar a casa?-. La chica volvió a golpear la pantalla con su uña –Genial, más tarde arreglamos eso... Gina, te quiero mucho y yo sé que tú a mí, hermana.

Regina miró su teléfono cuando la llamada se cortó. Sí, a Mal la quería mucho porque era la única amistad real que había formado después del accidente. Además su forma tan espontánea de ser era lo que necesitaba en su vida, era real, si debía decir algo lo decía y no lo guardaba.  
Iba a quitarse su ropa formal pero se quedó mirando frente al espejo, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sin dudarlo caminó al mismo baño de chicas que casi nadie usaba, a cada paso que daba miraba hacia los alrededores para que no pensaran mal de lo que tenía pensado hacer.

No, por supuesto que no se equivocó porque cuando entró estaba Emma esperándola con las manos hacia los lados. Se fijó en los detalles de su cuerpo: los dedos estaban cerrados en un puño a cada costado de su cuerpo, le temblaba la barbilla, su garganta se movía con la saliva que tragaba, su respiración era profunda y fuerte, la posición de su cuerpo estaba inclinada hacia adelante. Sus ojos brillaban y si no estaba mal suponía que había estado llorando.

-Sabía que vendrías... sabía que no te aguantarías ni un solo segundo en llegar hasta mí para restregarme en la cara que ganaste-. La rubia estaba apoyada en la puerta con las cejas fruncidas –¡¿Eso querías?! ¡Estoy segura que querías humillarme!-. Como una carta bajo la manga Regina, sacó su libreta y escribió

-"Le recuerdo señorita Swan que usted recalcó que era pobre de forma indirecta"

-¿Y yo por nacer en un lugar mejor que tú no voy a saber lo que la gente pobre necesita? ¡Todo el mundo espera mucho de mí! Pero... pero tú... ¡Tú lo arruinaste todo!

-"Parece una niña a la que le han quitado su dulce favorito"-. Mostró la hoja.

-No hay nadie que te defienda y disculpa que te lo diga pero la que ha sido educada con mejores profesores he sido yo, la que sabe lo que dice e sido yo...-. La morena comenzó a gruñir, no, con ella no tenía paciencia.

-"Deje de hacer el ridículo, mis argumentos eran sólidos y realistas, el que usted no tolere saber la realidad es otra cosa o ¿Tan sedienta está por ser el centro de atención siempre?"

-Infeliz-. Masculló dándole una bofetada que sonó en todo el baño. No, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haberla golpeado porque hace rato quería hacerlo, se había sentido tan humillada frente a sus compañeros que debía hacerlo –Odio lo que no está en mis planes y tú, Mills, eres un estorbo en ellos... déjate de jugar a la "cenicienta"-. Hablaba entre dientes, Regina estaba mirando la nada con su mejilla colorada –Porque cuando te enfrentes a la vida real te vas a dar cuenta que ni las becas de mi padre ni su apoyo te salvarán-. Regina tragó saliva, si Emma había estado enojada antes, ella ahora mucho más. Escribió.

-"¿Le gusta tener todo controlado? Le puedo apostar lo que quiera que no se espera esto"-. Había acabado con la última hoja disponible de su libreta. La arrancó ferozmente y se la entregó a Emma.

Cuando la rubia levantó la vista dando a entender que había dejado de leer y que no entendía sus palabras, Regina la empujó de ambos hombros contra una pared y sosteniendo su barbilla con furia la atrajo a sí misma para estrellar sus labios con los de ella. La heredera abrió los ojos sorprendida pero los cerró de inmediato cuando Regina ahora la sostenía de la nuca y la espalda para asaltarla con un beso tan pasional que durmió sus piernas. Al principio no era capaz de responder porque todos sus miedos y actitudes correctas llegaban a la cabeza, aunque no supo entender como la razón y la lógica de un chispazo se durmieron para dar paso a una Emma que se entregó como si nada a ese beso. El jadeo salió de su boca y en ese instante fue que "Cenicienta" introdujo su lengua para acariciar la de ella y reclamarla como suya. Esa chica que parecía indiferente a todo había tomado un papel tan poderoso y animal que inclinaba todo su cuerpo contra el de la "heredera" para presionarlo contra la pared de baldosas.  
Los labios de la morena eran calientes, eran exquisitos, eran fuertes para presionar los suyos propios. Volvió a jadear porque comenzó a calentarse y no por la furia sino por lo alocado de todo esto, pero comenzó a asustarse cuando entre besos iba a levantar una rodilla hasta la cadera de ella ¡BASTA YA!

Antes de empujarla Regina ya había retrocedido para mirarla mientras respiraba agitada, ambas lo hacían. Regina se mordió los labios por dentro, no quería inclinar sus pensamientos al lado del cerebro que le gritaba lo exquisito que podía ser mezclar la ira con la pasión, menos cuando se sentía tan caliente por todas partes. Era muda, sí, era observadora, por supuesto ¡Pero tenía sus hormonas bien puestas! No iba a dejarse intimidar, con esto le había demostrado a la jodida y mimada heredera que no todo podía estar planeado en su agenda, además de que más allá de ser pobre, podía ser más que una mujer si seguía metiendo el dedo en la herida de su orgullo. Las lágrimas lentas caían de los ojos de Emma mientras mascullaba furiosa.

-Te odio Regina Mills, te odio mucho.

Regina caminó hasta ella, quién valientemente no retrocedía sino que la miraba nada más. Quería escribirle pero no tenía hojas donde comunicarse así que usó sus labios para arrastrarlos dolorosamente desde su barbilla hasta el oído de ella donde besó su lóbulo tan calientemente que ella gimió.  
Le dio una última mirada a solo 2 centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos marrones ardían como cada centímetro de su piel. El mensaje de su mirada fue tan claro que ella lo entendió al instante  
~"Yo también te odio. No creas que no siento, no miro, no deseo, tengo muchas caras de mi personalidad que pueden llegar a joder tu vida, no me provoques mimada, te lo estoy advirtiendo... no sigas provocándome"~

Como si nada se dio media vuelta y salió de allí una vez que se cercioró que nadie anduviera cerca. Poco a poco la realidad volvió a Emma mientras jadeaba con los ojos cerrados antes de terminar llorando desconsolada en el suelo ¡Era una jodida zorra!

Y por supuesto que Mills había ganado el segundo round pero no tenía idea que las personas se queman jugando con fuego. Había abierto caminos mucho más que prohibidos.

 **...**

Regina miraba el techo en medio de la noche, no sabía qué hora era y tampoco se atrevería a mirar su teléfono para no desesperarse. No podía conciliar el sueño pensando lo que había hecho en la tarde en ese baño de chicas, ella era una muchacha civilizada pero el enfado había llegado a su tope. Emma Swan la había molestado a tal punto que la única forma de hacerle entender que no todo se podía planear, además de hacerla callar, era sorprenderla con un beso. Iba a ser corto pero se dio cuenta que sus labios eran deliciosos y que quería demostrarle que bajo esa facha de muda, era una mujer con deseos como cualquiera. No importaba lo que le dijera después pero en ese momento ella había respondido con la misma sed cada uno de sus besos, la había sentido temblar cuando besó su lóbulo de la oreja.

"Pero es una mujer con pareja" se dijo a sí mismo, Killian Jones no tenía la culpa de que su novia fuese una mujer tan temperamental, que tuviese la necesidad de ser la mejor en todas partes ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma cuando sus padres no lo eran?  
No iba a darse una tercera ducha de agua fría a estas alturas solo porque se estaba poniendo caliente recordando su cuerpo desnudo y el beso pasional. La guerra estaba más que declarada, ambas se odiaban, solo debía seguir su camino y no tomarla en cuenta, tampoco iba a dejar de ser una chica "genio" solo para no superarla, simplemente para ella no existía. Sí, era fácil decirlo pero su cuerpo no captaba el mensaje porque su entrepierna seguía mojándose con ella. 

**...**

Era miércoles 24 de septiembre

Hoy era la fecha donde todos debían elegir el curso obligatorio extra curricular, había de todo y en muchas áreas como las ciencias, deportes, música y otros. ¿Qué probaría Regina? A su lado estaba Tinker colgada de su brazo para leer también cada una de las alternativas.

-¿En qué eres buena?-. Le preguntó la rubia bajita.

-"Soy buena en todo, por eso no sé en qué inscribirme"-. Su respuesta hizo reír a su, al parecer, nueva amiga, incluso al resto de "los chicos raros" que la tenían incluida dentro del grupo.

-Me meteré un deportivo, quizás aún queden cupos en algo tan apasionado como- Astrid hizo el signo con sus dedos- "Golf"-. Sostuvo un lápiz e inscribió su nombre efectivamente en el club de Golf porque su padre era dueño de varios parques en el país y debía dar el ejemplo –No te podrás inscribir en debate, no creo que los otros quieran aceptarte allí por temor a ser destrozados ¡PAF!-. Le sonrió en agradecimiento, con ellos daba lo mismo ser mirados como "extraños" porque todos tenían en común una cosa, no era importante la cantidad de cifras en la cuenta bancaria para ser apreciado.

-Creo que me inscribiré en "Street dance", siempre me ha gustado el baile-. Tinker se puso de puntillas para colocar su nombre –¿Dónde te meterás?-. Regina había visto un curso pero no, podía decir cualquier cosa al mundo menos la pasión que con su padre habían compartido aunque sea post muerte. Miró bien la lista de los demás cursos y se dio cuenta que los dos que más le llamaban la atención calzaban con su horario –No te olvides que algunos están fuera de horario de clases, eso facilita las cosas. La morena sonrió, nada le hacía de mal a su cuerpo si lo entrenaba bien así que estaba decidida, tomaría dos deportivos.

No fue hasta la otra semana, día lunes 29 que los extra curriculares comenzaban. No le extrañó saber que Emma era parte de las porristas del equipo de fútbol americano, aunque sabía que eso no contaba como un curso extra, era más bien pertenecer al selecto grupo de chicas modelo admiradas por su entusiasmo y cuerpo. Regina ahora almorzaba con los demás, era increíble que todos "los fenómenos" fueran compañeros de tercer grado y ella fuese de un nivel más alto. Hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera nacido un año después para estar rodeada de ellos porque no, solo se limitaba a comunicarse con sus compañeros estrictamente por una tarea asignada.

-¿Cómo te fue en la prueba de química? Supe que el profesor hizo una "masacre en Texas" con todos sus alumnos-. David miraba a su amiga algo divertido. La chica sonrió mientras escribía.

-"Todo tan perfecto que tuve una A++, los demás me asesinaron con su mirada"-. Tinker limpió su boca para hablar.

\- Yo creo que el profesor te adora, creo que no soporta a los ineptos y ruego a Dios que se sume otro profesor de química a último grado para el siguiente año escolar y...-. Entre susurros siguió –¿Cómo le fue a señorita debate?-. Regina le mostró la libreta.

-"Una A, pero no soportó que yo fuera mucho más que perfecto"

No quería seguir hablando del tema, no quería convertirse como ella así que no hablaría de sus calificaciones ni de cómo evidentemente Regina prometía destronarla en cada asignatura donde estuviesen juntas. Estaba estudiando por ella misma, por ganar conocimiento y emprenderse en el camino a ser alguien, no lo hacía para mirar hacia el lado por competir. Aparentemente el "accidente" del beso había dejado sus consecuencias, Emma ni siquiera la miraba de reojo y cuando se habían topado en un pasillo de frente la ignoraba completamente ¿En serio podía tener la conciencia limpia? ¿En serio le había tomado tanto el peso? Por supuesto que Regina no tenía idea lo que había causado en Emma Swan.

Todos los días que habían pasado desde entonces, la rubia se perdía por unos segundos en su mundo para recordar cómo se perdió con aquel beso. No podía creer que esa mujer silenciosa y misteriosa guardase a alguien tan pasional e intensa por dentro. Se negaba a admitir por sobre todas las cosas que ese beso le había fascinado, se rehusaba a pensar que besarse con una mujer había sido lo mejor que había hecho hasta ahora. Pero lejos de todo aquello no podía evitar sentirse culpable cuando abrazaba o besaba al mejor novio que una chica pudiera poseer. Claro que lo amaba como siempre, su amor no había disminuido en lo más mínimo pero había códigos que no se rompían y ella sí lo hizo al no apartar la boca de "cenicienta" de la suya, había sido infiel. Pero no más ¡Nunca más!

Regina caminó hacia el baño para cambiarse por un atuendo deportivo, las clases en horario "oficial" habían terminado pero hoy empezaba su primer curso extracurricular. Se colocó unos shorts deportivos, una camiseta sin mangas amarilla y unas zapatillas de gimnasia. Se recogió su cabello en una coleta, sin arreglarse mucho pues sudaría, de seguro. Una vez lista salió de allí con una sonrisa ¡Necesitaba esto!  
Miró bien la hoja en su bolsillo para saber que esta sala enorme al lado del gimnasio era la correcta. Por todas partes estaba cubierta de espejos, colchonetas azules apiladas una sobre otra a un costado, una bandera de Corea del Sur a un lado y una de USA al otro. Se fijó al frente y vio a un hombre asiático de no más de 30 años, cuerpo atlético, un dobok blanco (traje de entrenamiento) cruzado con un cinturón negro. Sí, Regina había ingresado a Tae Kwon Do porque antes del accidente lo había practicado por dos años ¿Estarían muy dormidos sus músculos?

-Soy el entrenador Minho Lee, prefiero me digan entrenador Lee -. Hizo una reverencia –Solo por la clase de hoy aceptaré que todos anden con sus trajes de gimnasia habitual, a partir de la próxima semana tendrán que venir en esto-. Tocó su traje –Un dobok con cinturón blanco porque todos son principiantes ¿Alguien tiene experiencia con este deporte?-. Regina no quiso levantar la mano, prefería ser invisible –Bien, creo que pasaré la lista, cuando diga sus nombres dirán...

-¡Espere profesor!-. Una chica con el pelo tomado sobre su cabeza llegó corriendo hasta la entrada del salón, lucía exhausta, respiraba con las manos sobre sus rodillas –Lamento llegar a esta hora-. El entrenador Lee la miró de mala forma, respiró hondo y se dirigió a todos los demás.

-Alumnos, estableceremos las reglas de inmediato, uno: no permitiré atrasos, dos: todos descalzos aquí sino no, tres: las siguientes clases todos usarán su "dobok" y quién no lo tenga no lo admitiré, cuatro: nada de accesorios y menos unas gafas de sol.

Emma sacó sus zapatillas, sus gafas y dejó todo a un costado, pero cuando se volteó vio a Regina observarla de brazos cruzados. ¡Mierda! ¿Hasta dónde iban a tener que enfrentarse? Gimió fastidiada y en silencio se posicionó lo más lejos de ella, ojalá lo más extremo de la sala.  
Mientras el entrenador hablaba un poco de la reseña histórica del deporte nacional surcoreano, los ojos de ambas se encontraron en el espejo. Había 30 personas ¿Cómo podían observarse únicamente la una a la otra? Después de unos minutos, los hizo acomodarse en toda la sala para empezar ejercicios de calentamiento.

-Señorita Swan está prácticamente pegada en la pared, póngase aquí-. Emma fastidiada cerró los ojos y mentalmente pronunció un sinfín de malas palabras que se le venían a la cabeza.

-Sí, profesor...

Regina miró sus pies con calcetas grises para no levantar la mirada hacia el frente. A pocos pasos de ella exactamente frente suyo, Emma hacía ejercicios de calentamiento. Como era porrista tenía elasticidad de sobra para tocar sus pies sin necesidad de doblar las rodillas. Se gritó mil veces que no lo hiciera, que se concentrara en su rutina pero sus ojos tenían voluntad propia, se clavaron derechamente en el redondo y perfecto trasero de la heredera que se moldeaba bajo sus elásticos pantalones deportivos negros.  
"No pienses en el beso, no pienses en su cuerpo desnudo" masculló el resto del calentamiento hasta que el entrenador les ordeno que descansaran sentados en el suelo.  
Regina había adoptado una posición recta, no podía recostarse como la rubia lo estaba haciendo en este minuto. Era tan feliz pensando que retomaría un deporte que podía servirle como defensa personal pero ¿Por qué tenía que estar ella aquí?

-No hagas tan obvio el deseo que sientes por mí-. Susurraba mirando el techo, nadie cerca podía oírlas –¿No podrías tomar otra cosa?-. No recibía respuestas, volvió a hacer un comentario pero tampoco alguien le entregaba una hoja o algo por el estilo. Cuando inclinó hacia arriba la cara se dio cuenta que Regina había desaparecido –Increíble...

Pero para su lástima solo había sido para beber agua. Secando con una toalla de mano la humedad del ejercicio en su rostro estaba ella, caminaba al baño cercano pero una figura familiar le llamó la atención. Killian estaba sentado en una banca esperando a su "noviecita" mientras miraba impaciente su teléfono, a su lado estaba sentada muy cerca la petulante de Mary Margaret. Regina entrecerró los ojos ¿Acaso no era amiga de la "heredera"? si era así ¿Por qué le brillaban de un modo especial todo el rostro cuando se dirigía a Killian? Esto no era normal

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **UHHHH SE PRENDIÓ ESTA MIER*A**

 **EL PRIMER BESO.**

 **COMENTEN**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **.**

Ella no era una mujer curiosa pero la situación pudo más definitivamente. Disimuladamente se colocó tras un panel para escuchar mejor, por supuesto que era una gran observadora y no le parecía normal el brillo de Mary Margaret cuando hablaba con Killian, pero este no respondía de la misma forma.

-Así que... como mañana es tu cumpleaños supongo que nos permites armarte la fiesta ¿No?

-Todo esto está acordado con Emma, mañana cenaré en la mansión con mi familia y ella junto a sus padres como invitados, el fin de semana haré algo para que todos asistan-. Mary Margaret puso los ojos blancos, pareciera que todas las direcciones siempre apuntaran a Emma Swan como la mujer que todo movía en este mundo, la que merecía toda la atención sin importar la circunstancia.

"Cenicienta" por supuesto que no tenía ni un ápice de estupidez y comprendía la situación. Las expresiones entusiastas de la morena de pelo pixie eran totalmente distintas a las de él, al menos podía decir que sí respetaba a su novia pero ¿Mary Margeret respetaba a Emma como su amiga? Como si nada caminó en dirección al gimnasio, sabía que los ojos de ellos estaban sobre ella pero mientras no volteara no tenían como sospechar que había estado espiando. No tomaría bandos por ninguno de los dos, tampoco iría a chismorrear con los demás porque no le gustaba eso y tampoco le creerían, esto no se volvería a repetir porque problemas de niños ricos era precisamente eso, "problemas de niños ricos".

La clase de Tae Kwon Do pasó más rápido de lo que creía, sus músculos no tenían memoria pero sabía que no sería difícil aprender las técnicas, aunque por supuesto estaba en un nivel básico y esto tomaba años de experiencia. Tuvo comedia, sí... ¿Comedia? Emma Swan se había caído unas cuantas veces sobre las colchonetas del suelo mientras seguía las instrucciones del entrenador, tenía una elongación perfecta pero no entendía como acá perdía el equilibrio tan fácilmente cuando siendo parte de las porristas de seguro se manejaba perfectamente ¿Sería su presencia un factor condicionante? 

**...**

Su teléfono estaba sonando, solo la llamaban las personas que sabían que era "muda" porque no esperaban que ella respondiera con nada más que unos "mmm" "ah" o suspiros y gruñidos. Pronto, muy pronto empezaría algo que pudiese acabar con esto, porque lejos de un daño físico, su "maldita psiquis" y trauma no le permitían hablar, para ser sincera estaba agotada de escribir todo el tiempo.

-Hermanita hermosa de mi alma-. El tono dulzón de sus palabras la hizo sonreír, era cariñosa pero cuando lo hacía en exceso era porque quería conseguir algo –Cuando vuelvas ¿Podrías pasar a una librería a comprarme materiales? Tengo que hacer una maqueta para la escuela y ahora estoy sola en casa.

-Mmh hum-. Eso era afirmativo, lo haría. No le gustaba por nada del mundo que una niña de 10 años estuviese sola en casa, menos con una gripe que la tenía en cama –Ha mmm Ha mmm cu...-gruñó fastidiada, no podía modular bien ni completar frases.

-No te esfuerces en hablar hermanita-. La hizo suspirar, esa niña era su tesoro –Comprendo que dijiste que sí y que ibas a decir "Violet, por favor cuídate y no hagas nada que atente a tu seguridad", lo sé... Cuídate tú también de esa manada de mimados, te quiero.

Se quedó mirando mucho rato su teléfono que no se dio cuenta realmente cuando habían tocado el timbre para ingresar a clases. No estaba el profesor y era probable que no llegase porque se corría el rumor de que estaba enfermo. Para hacer algo donde pudiese aprovechar bien el tiempo comenzó a estudiar para una prueba que tenía mañana, no quería bajar más allá de la B en el peor de los casos, todas sus calificaciones eran una A pero lo positivo de esto es que acá no cuestionaban aquello como en su anterior colegio. Estaba tan concentrada leyendo Historia hasta que una mano masculina se posó en su mesa, todos en el salón de clases estaban callados y solo se dio cuenta de eso cuando levantó la vista a quién se le había acercado.

-Oh pero mira que afortunada eres-. Murmuró para que nadie pudiese oírlo –Este sábado haré una fiesta en mi mansión y no todo el mundo está invitado...

-Si la invitas a ella por supuesto que es caer bajo-. Añadió Mary Margaret, todo el salón se rió de aquello, Regina no era del agrado de ellos por el solo hecho de obtener calificaciones más altas que los demás, Emma estaba sentada en su lugar pero le dedicó una mirada significativa a Mery Margaret, quizás para la "heredera" tampoco era de su agrado "cenicienta" pero no tenía la capacidad de burlarse a ella frente a los demás

-También has sido invitada y como sé que no conoces ni hablas con el tipo de gente con el que me rodeo, puedes ir con alguien...-. La morena miraba sin gracia alguna aquella particular tarjeta, se dio su tiempo para examinarla dándola vueltas mientras impacientaba a Killian –Vamos, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo...

Regina la guardó en su bolsillo, se levantó de allí y lo miró de frente. La diferencia de tamaño era enorme entre ellos. Asintió levemente y se retiró de allí con sus cosas para irse a estudiar a la biblioteca, después le mandaría un mensaje de texto a alguien que sabía que le daría un buen consejo ¿Realmente iba a ir? ¿No era una trampa? Había escuchado que el sábado celebraría algo y tenía curiosidad, por supuesto que la poseía. Pero ¿Acaso no dice el dicho que "la curiosidad mató al gato"?

 **...**

Una gota de sudor recorría su frente, se la secó de inmediato porque arruinaba su apariencia. Miró a la persona que la acompañaba a su lado mientras manejaba el vehículo de ella. Mal sonreía contenta y hasta con un toque de perversidad porque felizmente haría lo que fuese por su mejor amiga. Fue ella quien la aconsejó diciendo que no declinara la invitación, había que aceptar porque estas fiestas siempre traían algo curioso de lo que se podía aprender, además quería saber quiénes la rodeaban en esa prestigiosa preparatoria.  
Regina no tuvo vergüenza en hacer una ida al centro comercial para comprar una ropa adecuada a la situación, ambas se habían visto en el peor estado de sus vidas allí en el hospital.

Cuando iban llegando a la gran mansión, las puertas metálicas estaban abiertas para que pasaran los autos por todo el camino de piedras hasta llegar al estacionamiento. Mal miraba satisfecha a las personas que pasaban porque había acertado, nadie se vestía excesivamente formal ni tampoco excesivamente lo contrario. Regina la abrazó de lado y juntas llegaron a la entrada donde pidieron sus invitaciones.

-Wow, es todo tan bonito-. Suspiraba –Trataré de no babear y dejarte de lado por si alguien me saca a bailar.  
Regina frunció el ceño, le hablaba con las manos.

-"Tú te quedas conmigo, le prometí a Mulan que te cuidaría, es un gran logro que me haya permitido traerte"

La rubia soltó una carcajada que no pasó desapercibida por los hombres que caminaban cerca, muchos se voltearon a ver a la mujer que tenía una melodiosa forma de demostrar su alegría ¡Era hermosa! Se dieron cuenta que la fiesta se realizaba en el terreno trasero que podía fácilmente ser el lugar para un enorme parque de diversiones. Los juegos de luces instalados, el lugar donde había bármanes profesionales a los cuales todos podían acudir para beber alcohol, DJ profesionales, la fiesta era oficialmente un éxito. Regina tenía los ojos entrecerrados con una mano presionando de lado el hombro de su amiga, se sentía extraña en un lugar donde podía pedir un milagro si alguien se acercaba a saludarla. 

Mientras, por una pequeño balcón donde Killian animaba la fiesta, Emma lo miraba encantada ¡Estaba orgullosa de su hombre! Una chica que no conocía se le acercó para hacer el comentario al protagonista y su novia que efectivamente la "muda pobre" había llegado a la fiesta acompañada de una rubia muy linda. Los ojos de Emma la buscaron y las encontró allí paradas, no dejó de mirarlas incluso mientras baja la escalera exterior en el patio.

-Regina Mills, viniste-. Al escuchar su voz volteó sin soltar a Mal pero tampoco sin esbozar gesto alguno de sorpresa. La "heredera" se veía muy bien en su vestido corto color azul oscuro que revelaba un escote amplio en "V" –¿Tendrías el honor de presentarme a quién te acompaña?-. Emma miró de pies a cabeza a la rubia ¡Era la misma que la fue a buscar una vez a Heidelberg!

-Mallory, el apellido no es necesario-. Lo dijo sin perder la sonrisa en su cara. Era educada, con voz melodiosa y muy bonita. A diferencia de muchas rubias que llegaban a ser grotescas, la mujer delante suyo se veía delicada, por supuesto que eso no le causaba gracia –Feliz cumpleaños, todo es agradable aquí.

-No sabía que Regina era lesbiana y que tenía novia-. Ambas se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Supongo que eres la novia del cumpleañero, hola...-. Mal le sonrió a la rubia.

-Emma Swan... Mmm-. Preguntó curiosa –¿En serio no te suena mi apellido?-. Mal negó con inocencia, había captado la energía que irradiaba.

-No, para nada, disculpa que no me entienda en este asunto pero estoy horas estudiando en la universidad y no estoy pendiente del mundo exterior... si me disculpan-. Miró con ternura a la morena de su amiga –Cariño ¿Vamos a bailar y a beber unas cervezas?

Emma tragó saliva cuando "sin darse cuenta" esa mujer pasó a llevar su hombro al salir de la mano con Regina, quién apenas le había dado una mirada para saber que estaba parada al lado de Killian ¿En serio iba a actuar como si no la conociera cuando estaban en todas las malditas clases juntas y todo el mundo sabía que estaban en la misma escuela? Trataba de divertirse, sí, iba a ser una larga noche hoy así que armarse de valor era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Extrañada abrazó a Killian que lucía muy guapo hoy, una camisa blanca acompañada de un terno negro y jeans y su flequillo hacia el lado. No podía darse cuenta que unos cuantos pasos más lejos, Mary Margaret (que estaba rodeada de personas) miraba a su hombre con curiosidad, luego siguió con la mirada hacia las personas que bailaban y su blanca dentadura se marcaba perfecta tras su sonrisa al ver que había venido la pobretona.

Sus tacones no resonaban porque la música estaba a un volumen alto, pero varios voltearon al ver que Mary Margaret caminaba hacia Regina. Dentro de 200 personas seguía llamando la atención.  
Cuando llegó hasta ella lanzó un comentario mordaz como siempre, su boca no tenía frenos.

-¿Qué pretendes al estar aquí?-. Regina enarcó una ceja pero su acompañante giró el cuerpo completamente –Vaya, como dije la otra vez, me pregunto cómo es estar de novia con una tipa que no habla, que pena por ti-. Mal tragó saliva, contó hasta 10 y habló.

-¿Disculpa?

-Todo el mundo sabe que el gran Killian Jones invitó a la conocida "pobre y muda" de Heidelberg solo para saber si tenía los cojones de venir a una fiesta de chicos de la misma clase social... vaya Regina, pudiste, sabes que la gente como tú no me agrada...-. Emma gimió angustiada ¡Estaba actuando igual que el primer día de clases! Regina hablaba con las manos.

-"¿Tienes la necesidad de humillar a las personas? ¿En tu casa no te prestan atención?"

-No entiendo ese tipo de idiomas tan... Patético-. Dijo con un gesto de la mano con tinte despreciativo –Será mejor que se vayan...-. Mal observó todos a su alrededor ¡Mierda! Eran igualmente de clasistas que la mujer que tenía al frente.

-Dijo que eres una perra que tiene la necesidad de humillar a las personas porque no te prestan atención en casa...-. Aunque no era exactamente lo que dijo, Regina se rio a su forma con los dedos en sus labios –Quiero bailar un poco... créeme que tenemos mejores cosas que hacer-. Empezó a hablar con un gesto de horror en su cara –Con esas orejas… ¿y aún así te cortaste el cabello pixie?

-Lárguense-. Masculló Mary Margaret.

Emma no aguantó más e intervino porque sorprendentemente Killian miraba todo como si fuese el mejor espectáculo de cumpleaños que pudiese tener. En serio ¿Cómo se comportaba así? Tuvo pensamientos tan reales como que Mary Margaret y los demás pudieron llenarle su cabeza de cosas para tomar una posición muy dura contra Regina cuando antes, en vacaciones, había comprendido amablemente la situación de ella.

-En serio ¿Podrían dejar sus pleitos para otra ocasión? Mi hombre es el protagonista de su fiesta así que si lo desean peleen en otra parte...-. Miró a Regina y a Mal –En buena manera se los digo, no debieron venir... ella no pertenece a nuestra clase social, acá hay reglas que Regina no comprenderá-. La mandíbula de "Cenicienta" se tensionó tanto mientras la escuchaba, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo ni mucho menos el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. No le importaba lo que los demás dijeran ¡¿Por qué se sentía así?! Mal pudo percibir lo que nadie hacía, su amiga se sentía muy mal y sí, por supuesto que se iría.

-Lárguense a contar dinero...-. Mary Margaret levanta la barbilla victoriosa.

-Perra -. Mal masculló sonriendo, por supuesto que quería abofetearla pero no quería arruinar el momento –Por supuesto que me largo de esta mierda, además ¿Crees que querré contar dinero cuando puedo disfrutar del mejor sexo con mi novia?-. Apuntó a Regina, incluso Emma abrió la boca con ese comentario –Podrá ser muda pero todo lo que no habla… Joder, lo compensa en todos los lugares de mi casa-. Le dio otra mirada seria a Emma, Regina por instinto sostuvo su mano y ambas erguidas salieron de allí. Todos pensaban ¡Se iban para follar!

Muchos quedaron mudos, otros murmuraban que tan buena sería Regina en la cama porque podía ser pobre pero era jodidamente atractiva. Mary Margaret tragó saliva, fastidiada caminó con sus "amigas" a la barra y pidió tragos fuertes. Todo era perfecto hasta que aquella rubia hizo ese comentario, toda humillación quedó en nada. Emma cerró los ojos y se gritó internamente que no se dejara guiar por sus pensamientos… la imagen de una Regina sudada, con manos firmes y presiones perfectas en su cuerpo sumando gemidos en su oído, podía ser un arma mortal. Pero más allá de todo pensamiento sobre el sexo, Emma se castigó internamente por haberle hablado así frente a todos los demás.

La heredera y los demás iban a lamentar el no recordar la frase: "Quién ríe último, ríe mejor"...

.

.

.

* * *

 **MALDITOS NIÑOS RICOS**

 **COMENTEN, COMENTEN, COMENTEN.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **.**

Ninguna de las das habló en todo el camino hacia el estacionamiento, pero sabía que su mejor amiga estaba muy mal. Le ordenó que se sentara en la parte del copiloto para que ella pudiese manejar, había acatado sin poner resistencia y hasta quizás sin oírla en lo absoluto. A Mal le temblaban los puños, no podía creer la superficialidad y la poca educación de quienes se supone que debían tenerla más clara ¿Cómo se atrevieron a hablarle a Regina de esa forma? ¿Por qué ser humilde e inteligente era un defecto?

Arrancó el automóvil y salió de allí lo más rápido que el acelerador le daba. Mientras conducía miraba de reojo la mandíbula de su amiga que estaba marcada porque obviamente hacía fuerza para no demostrar lo mucho que esto le había afectado. Sin soportar más, frenó con cuidado hacia un lado de la calle, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y lo mismo hizo con el de su amiga. Mal salió de su asiento, se atravesó por delante y abrió la puerta al lado de Regina.

-Gina necesito que salgas-. Apenas la morena le dio una mirada cuando se levantó de allí –Mírame, por favor, quiero que escuches una cosa-. Como tenía la vista en el suelo tuvo que sostener su rostro con ambas manos –Puedes engañar a todo el mundo pero no a tu mejor amiga, así que quiero que me digas la verdad... ¿Te sientes mal?-. Con los labios torcidos y con la mirada de una niña perdida, la bajita asintió –¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?-. Regina hablaba con sus manos.

-"Estoy aburrida de estas personas, trato de ser fuerte de luchar contra todo para alcanzar una oportunidad para ir a la universidad pero se está volviendo un infierno"-. Tragó saliva, los ojos le brillaban a pesar que no tenía el valor de mirarla directamente –"Sentía que nada me importaba, que haciéndome la seria todo iba a funcionar pero es una mierda, todos ellos están enfermos de la cabeza creyendo que está bien hacer sentir mal al alguien diferente... y ya no aguanto más, me voy a volver loca"

Mal la abrazó tan fuerte como sus brazos le daban abasto mientras su amiga escondía su rostro en el cuello de esta y lloraba a su manera ¡Estaba llorando! La rubia absorbía toda su pena y también sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, para ella Regina era algo muy preciado y no podía soportar que gente como esa le hiciera daño por actitudes patéticas e inconcebibles para cualquiera que tuviese un poco de educación. No, no iba a dejar que ella cayera.

-Regina, quiero que me escuches porque si no te queda claro lo repetiré mil veces más... no eres menos por no tener tanto dinero como ellos, esas personas te humillan porque se sienten amenazadas, nadie ha tenido el valor para decirles sus errores, nadie los "ha superado", nadie que según ellos debería irle mal…-. Levantó su cabeza para que la mirara, a pesar de la poca luz se podía ver cuán enrojecidos estaban sus ojos –Amiga, "Gini"-. Sonrieron apenas -Eres un orgullo para mí, tu familia, para tu padre allá arriba que debe estar sonriendo porque su hija sale adelante y da la cara por sus mujeres... no como Neal, pero eso es un caso aparte... un día te acordarás de mí y todas las veces que te repito esto, confío con que llegará ese día, cariño, donde estarás en la cima y serás superior a todos ellos... sé que duele, me imagino todo lo que pasas y cuanto soportas pero hazlo, un poco más y ya verás...

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Se notaba la diferencia, podía palparla en el aire, en las miradas y comentarios femeninos, en como los ojos de los hombres la seguían cautelosamente. Incluso ese jueves 9 de octubre cuando estaba en el otro curso extracurricular ("Natación"), habían asistido más chicas a observar la clase que la vez anterior. Algunas simulaban ver sus teléfonos celulares pero levantaban la vista para observar cuando Regina se sumergía y nadaba de un extremo a otro, incluso para eso le ganaba a los demás porque dentro de los 20 cupos disponibles, Regina era la que más tenía velocidad bajo el agua y a la que definitivamente le sentaba bien el traje de baño de una pieza que usaban. Había sido noticia durante toda esa semana lo que sucedió en la fiesta de Killian, pero mucho más el comentario de la supuesta "novia" de Regina cuando habló sobre sexo. Pero claro estaba que comentarios sardónicos como los de Mary Margaret no habían cesado, aunque todo lo que Regina podía hacer para no caer en la vulgaridad, era insultarla dentro de su cabeza y no tomarla en cuenta, sabía que eso la enfadaba más que todo, más que incluso Tinker le murmurara al paso "perra" o la gente adulara mucho a Emma. Mary Margaret y los que se atrevían a molestarla no podían ir más lejos que insultarla a través de palabras, porque daños físicos se verían en graves problemas.

-Gina, te ves tan linda en tu toga-. Tinker la abrazó fuertemente, la morena trató de reír porque Tinker no podía aprender el nombre del traje (Dobok) con el cual ensayaba en Tae Kwon Do –No había tenido la oportunidad de quedarme para verte así...

-"Espero tu novia no me golpee por quitarle parte de tu tiempo destinado a ella"-. Escribió en la hoja.

-Nada, al contrario, ella sabe que eres parte de nosotros y te apoya al 100%, de hecho creo que muy pronto haremos una junta en casa con los chicos para que vayas también, tendrás oportunidad para hablar con Anna...-. Regina sonrió, estaba segura que su pareja era igual de sociable que ella.

-"Lo haré, estaré encantadísima con eso"-. Se despidió con otro abrazo antes de escuchar el llamado del entrenador para los alumnos que estaban afuera. El coreano era un hombre estricto y la palabra "atraso" no pertenecía a su diccionario.

Ordenados en filas y parados con la espalda recta, todos atentamente observaban los movimientos básicos de TKD que hacía el entrenador como demostración para que lo repitieran luego con sus compañeros. No podría enseñarles a profundidad como lo hacía en su academia en años, pero se conformaba con hacer un repaso en cosas como técnicas de elongación efectiva, hablar de la perseverancia y constante preocupación por el cuerpo todo el tiempo para lograr desarrollar algo en este deporte. Emma observó de reojo a Regina, era increíble que desde la fiesta de su novio que ni siquiera la mirada le dirigiera, sabía de su error pero no era una persona que supiera como enmendarlo o si a estas alturas pudiese hacerlo. El entrenador Lee asignó las parejas al azar, ya no pudo sorprenderle que le tocase con "Cenicienta" pero eso no impedía que se sintiera ansiosa por tener que tocarla o enfrentarla cara a cara para realizar una actividad. Regina sonrió pero no porque le alegrara que le tocase con la "heredera" sino porque sabía que tendría diversión extra, la muchacha era torpe con esto.

-De… ¿De qué te ríes?-. Murmuró. No hizo nada, solo la miró tan fijamente que comenzaba a intimidarla. Tras esos ojos marrones había mucho misterio, mucho dolor y pensamientos que no podían ser expresados con libertad –En serio no soy tan torpe como parezco ¿Me has visto en las porristas?-. Negó con aburrimiento.

-Muy bien chicos por favor, la persona que está parada hacia mi lado derecho debe poner una mano sobre el pecho de su compañero.

La rubia posó la mano en el lado derecho de "Cenicienta", pero la bajita se asustó cuando Emma quedó concentrada al sentir sobre su palma los latidos del corazón que aumentaban de ritmo e intensidad. ¿Qué le preocupaba más? ¿Qué ella pensara algo que no era o que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma con el simple contacto de su mano?

-La persona contraria puede colocar la mano sobre la cara interior del codo-. Todos hicieron lo mismo.  
Swan sintió intensas corrientes de calor desde su codo a su pecho en el preciso momento en el que Regina dejó firme su mano derecha allí. Ambas temblaban tan disimuladamente que nadie podía darse cuenta cuan nerviosas estaban.

-Pero la persona de mi lado derecho puede defenderse con su pie de esta manera-. Todos emitieron un sonido de asombro cuando su pierna alcanzó una altura prudente sin perder un segundo el equilibrio de su otro pie -Háganlo de forma lenta, colocar la plata del pie izquierdo al lado de la cara de su compañero, con mis amigos siendo jóvenes hacíamos esto para defendernos, golpear un área sensible... entiendan que la pelea no es la filosofía de este arte y deporte pero...

La rubia y la morena apenas tenían ojos y oídos para prestarle atención a él. Estando tan nerviosa Regina presionaba su mano fuerte en el brazo de ella, tanto que comenzó a dolerle. Ella pensaba "Emma, Emma, si no fueras una mierda de persona te juro que te..."

-Me estás haciendo daño, suéltame-. Susurró nerviosa –Regina por favor...

"No tuviste ni un poco de educación ese día en el cumpleaños. Te niegas a pensar que eres igual a Mary Margaret pero no soportas que esté en tu mundo ¿Me equivoco?", seguía pensando Regina.

-Basta, me está doliendo demasiado-. Comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta, podía percibir toda la angustia de Regina a través de su mirada. Sabía que había sido una completa "perra" con ella, que no debía dirigirse hacia su persona con tanta desfachatez como lo hacía su amiga, también estaba cansada de todo y por supuesto que le afectaba tener contacto en muchos sentidos.

"Si no tuvieras tanta vergüenza podrías frenar los insultos que me hacen, si pudieras mirar más allá de tu nariz, de ti misma, sabrías que estoy sufriendo... y no sé porque pero tengo más miedo a lo que me está pasando cada vez que te veo, el sentir como me debato en romperte el cuello, en vengarme o romperte de nuevo la boca a besos"

Tratando de seguir al entrenador, Emma levantó la pierna pero lo había hecho tan rápido que su compañera inclinó el cuerpo a un lado para no ser pateada, ella perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de espaldas sobre la colchoneta. Todos se rieron, no entendía porque pero todos lo hacían. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el entrenador, como ella no había escuchado no sabía pero la gente se reía porque el entrenador había murmurado que los torpes se caían por su insistencia en forzar más la pierna, justo cuando Emma había llegado al suelo.  
Sintió ganas de llorar, no soportaba la idea de ser ridiculizada frente a todos ni mucho menos la idea de que "Cenicienta" creyera que era una torpe en esto cuando no sabía la verdad.

Regina miró hacia los lados, ella estaba en el suelo con los ojos húmedos y a pesar de que se sentía tan ansiosa por el clima en el que se habían envuelto, tan molesta por como Swan se había comportado con ella desde que llegó, se acercó para tenderle la mano y ayudarla a pararla, mas, los sentidos y el orgullo de Emma estaba tan herido que lo interpretó todo mal. Jamás en Heidelberg alguien se hubiera atrevido a mofarse de un error porque ella "era perfecta" ante todos, pero desde que Regina Mills había ingresado es que su vida se había llenado de ocasiones desagradables e imprevistas.

-¡No te soporto Cenicienta!-. Para una persona que con suerte podía mantenerse en pie en Tae Kwon Do, el movimiento que había hecho la rubia era imposible, si bien no correspondía a este deporte, ella hizo algo que nadie esperaba. Sostuvo a Regina de los brazos para hacerle una llave simple y quedar como experta en Karate y Judo que era, mas, sus emociones y fuerza le jugaron en contra.  
Regina estaba tan herida y sorprendida por sus palabras que no se dio cuenta en que momento la torpe "heredera" la había sostenido con sus brazos, la levantó en el aire y la hizo caer hacia atrás sobre su espalda y codo emitiendo un "crack" como sonido que todos pudieron oír.

"Fuck" pensó antes que su vista se llenara de puntos brillantes en el aire, una sensación de náuseas terribles la invadiera hasta que el dolor emocional se mezclara con un dolor físico proveniente de su brazo derecho con el que se valía para comunicarse escribiendo.

Emma abrió la boca demasiado angustiada, todo estaba en cámara lenta para percibir cualquier sensación que el momento brindaba. Sus oídos dejaron de escuchar, el entrenador se acercaba alarmado a una herida Mills en el suelo mientras algunos buscaban una camilla urgentemente.  
Regina por su parte sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas mientras gemía y jadeaba con todo lo que su garganta le daba abasto. ¡Le dolía como el infierno! ¡No podía haberse roto el hueso! ¡No podía estar en un hospital de nuevo porque sería recordar el trauma más grande de su vida!

-Ay no Dios mío-. Dijo el entrenador Lee angustiado, Emma chilló aterrada, los demás lo hicieron sorprendidos y con asco al ver como el brazo derecho de la "muda" estaba torcido cerca de su muñeca en una forma tan extraña que causaba escalofríos. La coloración de su piel era morada y comenzaba a hincharse –Dios, esto es una fractura grave, la camilla por favor... -. Se volteó serio, mucho más que serio y con una voz profunda hacia Emma –Usted y yo conversaremos cuando resuelva esto...

Pero no pudo escucharlo, su vista y oídos estaban solo enfocados en el rostro de cenicienta y como caían lágrimas de sus ojos cerrados mientras se la llevaban. A Regina no la hacía sollozar el dolor de un hueso roto sino el terror de relacionar fracturas y daños físicos al accidente vehicular que casi le quitó su vida, pero en cambio se llevó la de su padre. Por supuesto que la castaña no sabía nada de eso y solo pudo expresarse con libertad cuando se quedó sola sentada en el suelo de esa sala. Recién pudo percibir la magnitud de su error cuando el silencio fue invadido por el sonido de una lejana sirena de ambulancia.  
Emma lloraba desesperada con las manos enredadas en su cabello.

-Oh Dios su brazo ¡Mierda! ¡Su brazo derecho! ¡Su brazo con el que escribe!

¿Había ganado un round en esta guerra? Sí, por supuesto que lo había hecho, pero no sentía satisfacción y todo lo que había ganado a cambio era provocar más daño del que ya le había hecho a "Cenicienta", mucha desesperación y una reflexión.

Todo el daño tenía que terminar acá de una vez por todas...

.

.

.

* * *

 **POBRE CENICIENTA... ES DECIR REGINA.**

 **DÉJAME TU COMENTARIO.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **.**

 **Hace un tiempo atrás...**

Regina sonreía mientras golpeaba sus manos al ritmo de la música, la ventana baja no solo dejaba entrar un viento que disminuía el calor que sentía, también le permitía asomar el rostro para cantar a todo pulmón. Henry sonreía, si su hija optaba por la carrera musical de seguro le iba bien porque tenía una voz preciosa y siendo adolescente ya poseía una voz adecuada para hacerlo ¿Cómo sería siendo adulta? Le tocó el hombro, con ese estado de ánimo tan bueno su hija merecía escuchar la nueva noticia.

-Cariño... ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que dejo el supermercado?-. Regina palideció, su sonrisa desapareció y volteó el rostro hacia él.

-¿Te des... Despidieron papá?-. Sintió culpa al ver la preocupación en su hija, sabía que no tenían la mejor situación económica pero hacía lo que podía, no quería que pensara cosas que no eran –Papá si quieres yo trabajo el doble y...

-No cariño, no...-. Regina podía ver su sonrisa, aquel gesto la tranquilizó –Es verdad, dejaré de ser un simple reponedor y todas esas cosas, porque mis jefes me inscribieron en un curso de administración para tener en el futuro un puesto mejor.

-Dios ¡¿Esto es enserio?!-. A ambos los ojos le brillaban emocionados –Pero ¿Y el sueldo?

-Lo seguiré recibiendo... todo sea por el bien de nuestra familia, me encantaría ser alguien en la vida... que tú, mi pequeña Violet se sintieran orgullosas de mí y tu madre, incluso si ocurriera el milagro que Neal lo pensara así...

El viaje inicialmente se había pensado para ir de pesca para tener tiempo de "padre e hija" pero ahora que había revelado la noticia, desviaron el camino para pasar a una tienda y comprar cosas para hacer una cena y contarle a los demás. Henry no tenía más de 45 años, sus rasgos eran preciosos y Regina era la que definitivamente más se le parecía hasta en la personalidad. Subieron el volumen de la música, ambos empezaron a cantar a todo pulmón hasta que Regina comenzó a notar que un auto frente a ellos empezaba a dibujar un zigzag sobre el camino. Apenas tuvo tiempo de gritarle que desviara hacia la derecha, pero había sido tarde porque el vehículo impactó al costado donde manejaba Henry.  
El auto que abordaban empezó a rodar por la avenida pasando a llevar otras cosas. En el momento preciso de haber sido impactados sintió su cabeza estrellarse con algo, no sabía si era metal o parte de la cabina pero sabía que aquel golpe era algo pequeño comparado con todo el infierno que sucedía en realidad. Todo comenzó a oscurecerse, un profundo líquido sabor metálico inundaba su boca y cuando quiso gritar por su padre aun cuando el auto seguía moviéndose, cayó en un estado de inconsciencia profunda. No tenía como enterarse que era la única persona viva en el auto, su padre había muerto instantáneamente.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Hoy...**

Camino al hospital Regina se había desmayado por el dolor pero mucho más por el impacto que significaba para ella un accidente físico sobre todo una fractura. Producto del accidente (2 años atrás) había tenido múltiples daños, las fracturas más graves habían sido las expuestas como la de su muñeca izquierda y parte de su parrilla costal derecha que perforó su pulmón del mismo lado provocando una hemorragia interna que casi le costó la vida. Claro, lo de ahora no era grave pero ¿El daño emocional?

Emma no quería que supieran que había causado esto porque no había deseado que esto resultara así, mas, era inevitable que las personas comentaran y mucho peor, que sus padres lo supieran.

Inmediatamente en el hospital se comunicaron con Cora para que supiera lo que le había pasado a su hija, palideciendo con la noticia porque también le hacía recordar el episodio más fuerte de su vida cuando la llamaron para comunicarle el trágico accidente.

James hablaba coquetamente por teléfono con su esposa cuando sintió golpes fuertes en la entrada de su oficina en casa. Murmuró algo en secreto, cortó la llamada y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Cora que apenas podía hablar. Solo pudo entender "hospital, Regina, fractura", pero no fue necesario atormentarla más para ofrecerse y llevarla donde estaba su hija. Era esperable su reacción, Regina le había confesado lo del accidente para que entendiera porque era "muda", así que podía comprender la magnitud emocional para ella.

Una vez allí lo único que pidió fue hablar con un médico para que le informara de lo que realmente estaba pasando porque Cora era incapaz de hablar, estaba pálida y sentada en un asiento con las manos cruzadas mientras oraba en silencio.

-Señor Swan, la paciente Mills está en una sala donde le realizan una intervención quirúrgica porque tuvo una fractura de Monteggia... se fracturó el radio y ahora le pondrán placas con tornillos lo que llamamos osteosíntesis temprana, es bastante probable que tenga que usar por seguridad un yeso pero-. Miró a Cora –Debe calmar a la madre de la paciente, no tiene ningún tipo de riesgo vital por si lo piensa, solo fue una fractura que debe ser tratada de forma inmediata para que no tenga problemas después con la movilidad…

-Por favor, todo costo de esta intervención y estadía que sea cobrado a mi nombre-. James apretó su mano –Muchas gracias por la información…-. Se sentó al lado de Cora para hablarle con calma las cosas –¿Habló con su hija Violet?-. La mujer se secó las lágrimas.

\- No, si se entera se pondrá a llorar y nadie podrá calmarla hasta que la traigan a este lugar para ver a su hermana, solo le dije que Regina está ocupada y llegará más tarde... cuando vea a mi hija, volveré a casa para decirle a Violet lo que pasa en verdad pero no ahora...

James entrecerró los ojos al ver a un hombre de rasgos asiáticos y algo fornido que caminaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia. Al reconocerlo se acercó.

-¿Señor Lee?-. Inmediatamente se le iluminó el rostro, varias veces lo había visto en Heidelberg caminando –Un gusto verlo aquí... ¿Le sucedió algo?

-No, a mí no pero a una alumna sí, ingresó con una fractura y...

-Espere, espere... ¿Habla de la alumna Mills? La conozco, estoy aquí acompañando a su madre porque soy su jefe ¿Me podría decir que pasó? Es demasiado extraño que llegue con una fractura así...

El asiático miró la nada por unos segundos. Sabía que el hombre frente suyo era el padre de la alumna Swan. ¿Cuál era la conducta que un profesor debía tomar frente a una situación como esta?

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Nerviosa observaba la pantalla de su computador portátil porque, ante todo, la opinión pública para ella era importante. Se encontraba navegando por Facebook, era necesario saber ahora que comentarios hacían en la página de chismes de Heidelberg además del grupo de los alumnos de último año. Lo que quiso que no fuese noticia era ahora lo más comentado entre sus compañeros. **_"¡Chicos! ¿Supieron? La muda pobretona se quebró un hueso en Tae Kwon Do (:-o)_** ** _", "Bravo, Emma, sabíamos que la competencia con ella era fuerte pero ¿En serio tú lo hiciste?", "¿Suspenderán a Emma por esto? Sería una pena :("_** y un sinfín de comentarios donde se alegraban por la situación pero sorprendentemente muchos donde comenzaban a especular preocupados del estado de la morena e incluso como lograría comunicarse. ¡Mierda!, la rubia gimió antes de caer de espaldas con las manos sobre su rostro mientras sollozaba angustiada. Le había quebrado el antebrazo derecho ¿Cómo podría comunicarse si ni escribir, ni con el lenguaje de señas era posible? Recordó por un instante cuando ambas se encontraban en el baño el primer día de clases y ella modulaba cerca de su cara cosas. Sintió sus labios calentarse al igual que el sitio más sensible entremedio de sus piernas. Sus labios modulando, la lengua entre sus dientes destacando cada frase, esa lengua que era cálida y poderosa para besar...

Asustada cerró el computador y miró hacia el frente. Si no le hubiera tocado con ella en la case de Tae Kwon Do, si sus sentidos no le hubiera jugado una mala pasada cuando colocó una palma sobre su pecho que latía rápido con ella. Si se hubiera detenido un segundo para pensar antes de actuar violentamente para defender su orgullo. Por supuesto quería restregarle en la cara que se había equivocado, que Emma Swan era experta en artes marciales pero ¿Regina Mills había estirado su mano para molestarla? ¿Haría eso recién allí cuando tuvo muchas oportunidades de hacerla quedar mal? ¿Y si tan solo quería ayudarla a pararse?

-Mierda... mierda...-. Si antes la relación entre ambas era mala, ahora sería un desastre sin poder resolver. Su teléfono móvil sonó, al ver que era su padre no pudo calmarse, menos al escuchar su tono de voz –Ah papá, hola ¿Qué... qué pasa?

-Estoy en casa, baja inmediatamente a mi oficina-. No recordaba en su vida haberlo oído tan ronco y enfadado.

Tragó saliva, si no bajaba ahora sabía que él subiría buscándola y no quería aumentar más su enfado. Temblando bajó peldaño por peldaño una de las escaleras ¿Qué exactamente le diría? ¿Se habría enterado del accidente? La puerta de la oficina estaba abierta apenas un poco para que entrase y la cerrara tras su espalda. Tragó el nudo en su garganta al ver a su padre apoyado en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y las cejas fruncidas, era imposible avanzar más porque la tensión era palpable en el ambiente.

-En este instante me pregunto que hice mal con tu madre-. Miró hacia los lados –Está ocupada trabajando pero estoy seguro que cuando se entere de esto te dará una charla al igual que la mía.

-Papá...

-Sí, lo sé, soy tu papá... Tú eres mi hija, Emma, pero me duele decir en este minuto que la única hija que tengo me ha decepcionado de forma profunda-. No había variación en su tono de voz, salvo que en la última frase había cargado la palabra –Te hemos dado de todo pero aun así te hemos inculcado valores como que el dinero no lo es todo o cuando tienes debes compartirlo... ¿Cuál es esa enferma necesidad de tener que demostrar cuan rica eres frente a todos? ¿Te sientes bien humillando a los demás?-. Emma con la voz temblando respondió apenas.

-Si fuera por eso ¿Por qué vivimos en una mansión? ¿Por qué me mandas al mejor colegio y tengo lo mejor en todo?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, puedes disfrutar de lujos pero la actitud hija, la actitud no debe hacerte en una persona vil… Creí que eras así pero hoy me duele saber que lo que con tu madre y yo te hemos inculcado no lo has aprendido ¿Qué mierda te hizo Regina para que empezara esta guerra de ego?

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡No mientas Emma Marie Swan!-. Emma sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y aunque a James le angustiaba hacer esto a su hija, no debía ceder ante los sentimientos –Nunca te he llamado la atención porque siempre fuiste impecable incluso para pórtate de niña, pero llega Regina a este mundo y te transformas ¿Me puedes explicar por qué le fracturaste el brazo cuando solo quiso levantarte del suelo?

-Yo no lo sabía...

-¿Por qué le aplicaste un movimiento de Judo en una clase de Tae Kwon Do sin permiso de tu profesor? De hecho ¿Por qué no estuviste en el hospital para ayudarla?

-Tenía miedo... yo... papá, yo no quería herir su cuerpo, me confundí, usé fuerza desmedida y... fue un accidente debes creerme.

-Sé que no querrás dañarla de esa forma pero como es eso de ¿"No te soporto cenicienta"? ¡Deberías llamarla por su nombre y no un apodo denigrante!-. Golpeó su escritorio sobresaltando a su hija además de provocarle el llanto –Nunca te he regañado, mi vida, pero debes entender que cuando cometes un error pagas por él... sabes que fui pobre como una rata, te lo confesé, a ella la ayudo porque quiero que tenga oportunidades, es una genio ¿Estás celosa? Tienes de todo ¿Le llamas cenicienta porque crees que está jugando en un cuento?-. Se acercó a ella con la barbilla alta –Si sigues con esa actitud no llegarás a ninguna parte... soy tu padre mi amor y como tal-. Acarició su rostro –Te digo la verdad, te conozco, sé que la ves como una competencia... ahora, tendrás que dimensionar el error y hacerte responsable de las consecuencias porque si te suspenden ni tu abuelo, ni yo ni tu madre vamos a intervenir... eres inteligente y bonita pero este mundo que te rodea no es el real como el de allá fuera, personas como Regina llegan a ser grandes en la vida…-. Le indicó la salida –No solo reflexionarás Emma, te encargarás de ayudar a Regina por el daño que le causaste, porque una fractura para una persona no es algo grande pero alguien como ella que casi perdió la vida en un accidente automovilístico, alguien que usa sus manos para comunicarse, esto es fuerte... y no quiero quejas porque si ella no quiere dirigirte la mirada, la entenderé... ahora sal de acá y espera que tu madre llegue porque será quien mejor dictamine tu castigo...

A Emma se le rompía el alma en pedazos ¿Desde cuándo sus padres se habían atrevido a hablarle de esa forma? Quizás nunca y ya era hora de hacerlo...

.

.

.

 **HOY ESTUVE ARREGLANDO LOS CAPÍTULOS Y POR ALLÁ EN EL 22 ME VAN A QUERER MATAR POR ALGO QUE LE OCURRE A REGINA. Y ESO MISMO SERÁ LO QUE NECESITE EMMA PARA DEJAR DE SER UNA ESTÚPIDA MIEDOSA.**

 **AHORA LA COSA. SI NO LES GUSTA EL FIC POR COMO ES EMMA, PUES NO LO LEAN. ES ASÍ DE FÁCIL. PERO SE PERDERÁN EL CAMBIO DE LAS PROTAGONISTAS.**

 **LO QUE LES MUESTRO EN ESTE FIC. NO ES EL TÍPICO. EN EL QUE SE ODIAN EN UN CAPITULO Y AL SIGUIENTE SE JURAN AMOR ETERNO Y SON AMORES VERDADEROS. NO. LO QUE MUESTRO ES UN POCO DE REALIDAD. DONDE LAS PROTAGONISTAS SE ENAMORAN LENTAMENTE. COMETEN ERRORES Y TIENEN SUS PROPIOS MIEDOS.**

 **DICHO ESTO. ES SU EECCIÓN SEGUIR LEYENDO. DÉJAME UN COMENTARIO.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **.**

Tenía las manos sujetas sobre sus rodillas mientras escuchaba a su madre. Era prácticamente el mismo discurso que el de su padre, la palabra respeto y moral se repetía una y otra vez haciéndola sentir cada vez más mal de lo que ya estaba. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido causarle una fractura a alguien como Regina? Su madre se lamentaba estar tan ausente por culpa del trabajo como para evitar que hiciera este tipo de cosas o detectar problemas en su hija.

-Quizás no debimos decirte todo el tiempo cosas para elevar tu ego, incluso nosotros en nuestro trabajo nos topamos con personas que nos superan en varios aspectos y eso no nos lleva a actuar con violencia sino a ser complementos... también me has decepcionado amor-. Emma tragó mucha saliva, se secaba lágrimas aunque su madre ya las había visto.

-Basta mamá, ya sé que actué mal, ya lo sé ¡Ya lo sé!-. Ingrid se agachó frente a ella, a diferencia de James era más emocional y cedía ante eso.

-Mi niña, nuestra intención no es hacerte sentir mal, pero quiero que el día de mañana a tus hijos les enseñes lo correcto, admite por favor que te equivocaste, que te comportas mal y tú no eres así de hecho-. Entrecerró los ojos –Me sorprende…-. Besó su frente y secó las lágrimas que quedaban con la yema de sus pulgares –Tu papá me dijo que debo darte un castigo y sí, lo haré... si no lo cumples seremos muy estrictos, mucho más-. Se alejó para seguir paseando por la enorme habitación de su hija.

\- Qué... ¿Qué harás mamá? -. Ingrid sonrió.

-Simple, el costo de la fractura no será descotado de tu cuenta bancaria pero harás algo que de verdad Regina necesitará... primero, irás a disculparte con ella al hospital o a su hogar, segundo y muy importante, tendrás que ayudarla a comunicarse hasta que su antebrazo sane... los yesos duran más o menos un mes y medio.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste princesa, una disculpa, ayudarla a comunicarse y dejar de una vez por todas la actitud hostil que hay entre ambas o... ¿Crees que no sé lo que pasa en Heidelberg?-. Se acercó a la puerta pero antes de irse miró de nuevo a su hija –La disculpa parte mañana, de no cumplir tu castigo no saldrás en dos meses de la mansión y regalaremos TODA tu ropa a instituciones benéficas, buenas noches cariño...

 **...**

 **Al otro día**

Pestañeó varias veces antes de que el sueño se esfumara por completo y se diera cuenta que estaba en el hospital. Sentía la garganta muy seca pero cuando estiró su brazo derecho para alcanzar el vaso y la jarra, vio que estaba sujeta de un soporte. Los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su mente antes de gemir angustiada, ¡Su brazo!, Si tan solo fuera ambidiestra, pero no, no se llevaba bien con la mano izquierda. ¿Por qué se le ocurrió tratar de ayudar a la "heredera"? Nunca pensó que esa chica en realidad fuese tan buena en artes marciales ¡Pero si parecía una sosa que se caía a cada rato! Pero no fue solamente eso lo que recordó, también fue el momento preciso en el que ella presionó su mano en su pecho donde latía el corazón, su mirada ansiosa... ¿Cómo sería besarla de nuevo? Lamentablemente su belleza se opacaba con su personalidad. Llegó una enfermera para ver su ficha y hacerle un rápido examen físico para saber cómo se encontraba.

-Tengo órdenes de darle noticias de lo que ha sucedido-. Sonreía amable –Ayer llegó desmayada, tenía una fractura en el hueso radio y le hicieron una intervención quirúrgica para ponerle una placa y tornillos, todo está bien, el yeso es para darle mayor estabilidad y evitar que se haga daño, lo tendrá un mes más o menos… apenas llegó le hicieron una radiografía para comprobar la fractura-. Le llenó un vaso con agua y se lo acercó a la mano izquierda –Lo que desee puede tocar el timbre a su lado izquierdo, sé que no puede comunicarse así que haremos todo lo posible para que esté cómoda...

Media hora después estaba Cora y Violet a su lado para saber cómo se encontraba. A Regina se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver a su hermana llorar por ella, para la pequeña y su madre era evidente que verla en un hospital le hacía recordar el accidente de hace 2 años atrás.  
No le importaba hacerse daño, le preocupaba más herir a otras personas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿En serio estás bien?-. Preguntó Violet, asintió –Me asusté tanto pensé que iba a perderte hermanita-. Cora estaba mucho más tranquila que ayer.

-Hija, veo en tus ojos las dudas, los costos de esto están cubiertos así que no sufras por eso…-. Sonreía encantada al ver como Violet llenaba de besos el rostro de su hermana mientras repetía "mi heroína, mi heroína" –Son lo más importante que tengo, por favor cuídense siempre.

-Yo siempre lo hago y siempre mi hermana se preocupa por que esté bien… pero…-. Miró su yeso –¿Cómo podrás comunicarte?-. Regina suspiró y movió sus hombros como signo de que no sabía que podía hacer, de hecho tendría que cancelar sus cursos extracurriculares por ahora porque con un yeso era imposible hacer Tae Kwon Do y natación.

Siguieron charlando frente a ella hasta que el sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de ambas. Cora se acercó a abrir pero se sorprendió al ver a la hija de su jefe parada allí. Apenas saludó con una voz baja, después de luchar con la vergüenza y pidiendo permiso, dio pasos y entró a la habitación del hospital. Regina que le sonreía a su hermana, al voltear el rostro hacia ella cambió completamente sus gestos, pasaron de ser sorpresivos a molestos, muy muy molestos.

-¿Quién es ella?-. Interrogó la pequeña aunque susurró Emma la escuchó. La rubia la observó unos segundos, era una niña preciosa muy parecida a su hermana –Buenos días, soy Violet Mills hermana de Regina-. ¡Qué modales tan buenos! Emma agachó la cabeza.

-Soy Emma Swan, hija del jefe de tu mamá y compañera de curso de ella-. Indicó a la accidentada –Fui yo quien sin desearlo le causó la fractura y me disculpo ante ustedes por eso, actué mal y espero me perdonen-. Confundida la niña miró a su mamá, luego a su hermana que tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

-Amm mamá será mejor que nos retiremos por un momento-. Cora salió de allí sorprendida ¿La hija de su jefe había hecho eso? ¿Emma Swan pedía perdón? Era extraño, demasiado como para creerlo.

Una vez solas el silencio se hizo presente. Bastante molesta Regina cerró los ojos, contó muchas veces antes de volver a sostener con la mano izquierda el vaso con agua. Sentía que empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y parte de su mano derecha, no quería la presencia de la chica nunca más cerca, le dolía, le molestaba, ella representaba a toda esa manada de gente con dinero sin educación ni respeto. No la soportaba.

-Amm, me gustaría saber cómo te encuentras ahora-. Se acomodó sobre una silla al lado de la cama donde se encontraba acostada Regina –¿No puedes comunicarte de ninguna forma?-. La morena le dio una mirada cansada con sus ojos entrecerrados, luego volvió la vista al frente –Necesito que sepas que no quería causarte una fractura, sería enfermo de mi parte llegar a ese tipo de daño físico, solo quería demostrarte que era buena en artes marciales... necesito que seas sincera conmigo y por favor me prestes atención-. Regina la miró –Cuando estuve en el suelo y me tendías una mano ¿Lo hacías porque querías ayudarme a pararme de allí?-. Regina la miró para saber si hablaba sinceramente. Lucía una camiseta morada, los labios estaban húmedos y temblando con cada palabra que decía, parecía incómoda con la situación y no podía culparla, seguramente fue forzada a venir. Después de mirarla un poco más asintió, fue allí que pudo ver la culpa en ella ¡Genial! Que la sintiera como mínimo de castigo, ella mientras tenía que soportar el dolor de cabeza –Soy una imbécil...

No podía odiarla del todo, al menos estaba acá pidiendo perdón y prestándole atención, hubiese sido mucho peor que se hubiera escondido para siempre bajo una roca y no se hubiera hecho cargo de la situación.

-Hoy debía ir a clases pero tengo permiso para venir hasta acá, quizás me suspendan y mis padres ya me advirtieron que no podían salvarme de eso-. Indicó su brazo –¿Te duele mucho?-. Negó –Es raro, sabes, estoy buscando alguna libreta tuya y un lápiz pero no escribes nada…-. Nerviosa bajó la vista a sus dedos para jugar con ellos, a pesar de ser un hospital podía sentir la fragancia a manzanas de Regina llenar el ambiente, eso la ponía peor –Quiero…-. Cerró los ojos y lo dijo tan rápido que apenas ella pudo entenderse –Quiero pedirte perdón por causarte la fractura y tratarte tan mal, de verdad no quería que terminases así-. Todo era silencio, ni siquiera gruñidos o suspiros. Al abrir los ojos y verla se dio cuenta que Regina apenas podía abrir los ojos –¿Te sucede algo? –Con su mano izquierda indicó su cabeza e hizo un gesto para hacerle entender que le dolía como si explotara –Llamaré a la enfermera…-. La misma mujer de antes se acercó a revisarla, acercándole un analgésico que el médico le había dejado indicado por si tenía dolores extras.

-Qué bueno que haya venido su novia ¿Sabe? no hay mejor compañía que esa-. Cuando volteó, la morena gruñó mientras sin mucha gracia. Lo sorprendente fue el cómo Emma se sintió con eso ¿Por qué le hacía sentir mal ese gruñido de enfado? No tuvo tiempo de aclararle que no era la novia porque se fue antes.

El silencio volvió y la tensión aún más. Si antes apenas la observaba ahora no, solo miraba el frente. Cansada y angustiada cerró los ojos, suspiró y le habló al destino "¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?" Era el primer paso, era el primer día, por ahora esto bastaba. Agachó su cabeza para despedirse.

-Realmente pido perdón por cómo me comporté contigo, créeme que puedo ser la chica que te sonrió con una galleta en mano antes de entrar a clases, esa se parece más a mí que la de Heidelberg-. La miró fijamente –Me despido, espero te cuides…-. Pero cuando se levantó su mano era retenida por algo.

Regina Mills podía sentir cuando las personas eran sinceras y aunque no podía aceptar de buenas a primeras sus disculpas, sabía que hablaba con el corazón. ¿La habrán reprendido en casa?  
Bajó la vista y sus dedos eran atrapados por la mano izquierda de "cenicienta", mano que la tiró hacia abajo para que se sentara de nuevo donde estaba.

-¿Qué?-. Susurró, la morena se hizo la indiferente al contacto y volvió a mirar al frente. Más, a pesar de las ganas de salir corriendo e irse a su hogar, Emma recordó que debía ayudarla a comunicarse –¿Sabes? Dicen que los sordos deben aprender a leer los labios ¿Por qué las personas que podemos oír no hacemos lo mismo?-. Lentamente la morena inclinó su cara hacia ella como un cachorro que no entendía –Por ahora no puedes mover tu mano derecha y te pondrán un cabestrillo-. Hizo el gesto –Tu mano quedará así... podrías modular, las personas deberían verte los labios-. Regina hizo una mueca y sorprendentemente Emma pudo entender lo que pensaba -¿Qué? ¿Te intimida que un hombre pueda verte fijamente los labios? O peor ¿Qué una chica lo haga?-. Regina la miró fijamente mientras movía su boca.

-"¿Estás viendo mis labios ahora no?"-. Pausó un poco –"¿Qué sientes con eso?"

¡Aun así tenía cara para ponerse a la defensiva! Emma apretó sus puños y gruñó un par de veces. No podía salir corriendo aunque quisiera hasta que terminase este asunto con Regina. No iba a prestar atención a lo que le pasaba pero no era usual ver a una débil Regina en cama apenas abriendo los ojos y modulando lentamente para comunicarse con ella. Sus labios eran bonitos, firmes, precisos, incluso con esa cicatriz, esos labios que la besaron de tan exquisita manera. ¡Emma Swan! Se gritó a sí misma y se enderezó sobre su silla con culpa. Killian estaba en Heidelberg estudiando seguramente teniendo que lidiar con todo los comentarios que hacían sobre el accidente y ella.

-No siento nada... bien, puedes usar tu boca para modular, te entrenaré para que escribas con la mano izquierda este mes…-. Regina apretó las cejas confundida.

-"Y… mis… pruebas, las… clases ¿Qué pasará con eso?"-. ¡Vaya modular funcionaba!

-Buscaré una forma de ayudar en eso, pero para que estés feliz me saldré de Tae Kwon Do, un curso de un año no es nada con lo que una real academia puede hacer-. Se levantó con cuidado, miró todo alrededor de la cama de Regina y sintió mucha culpa –Supongo que te irás hoy a casa... no hay nada como estar en ella, además estás evolucionando bien… entonces-. Movía ansiosa su pie –Supongo que la próxima semana estarás en clases de nuevo, espero que… mmm-. ¡Qué nerviosa se sentía! No era usual que la heredera estuviese en el papel de "villano" –Esta "guerra" termine.

-"No prometo nada"-. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, se sentía tan cansada que no se dio cuenta cuando ella dijo adiós y se fue hasta que el silencio se hizo incómodo.

Abrió los ojos, ella no estaba pero sí muy fuerte su perfume. ¿Era esto real? Pensaba ella ¿No estaba soñando? ¿Era posible que Emma realmente la hubiera venido a ver y había ofrecido su ayuda? Sonrió cual malvada ¿Cómo explicaría ella el que ambas tendrían que interactuar en el colegio?  
Para Emma esto no sería fácil, los papeles quizás se invertirían un poco porque ella pasaría a ser la sirvienta y Regina la pobre víctima. Pero no solo se trataba de eso, había dos cosas con las que aun tendría que lidiar. La aun latente molestia de Mal y un torbellino de sentimientos que se negaría a aceptar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **COMENTA QUE TAL.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

.

Cuando Regina fue dada de alta y llegó a su casa, se dio cuenta que la técnica que Emma le había enseñado era muy efectiva, de hecho su madre y hermana le entendían cuando modulaba, incluso Mal que había ido a buscarla a ella y su familia.

Durante la semana no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho que Emma se tragara su orgullo y fuese al hospital para ir a pedirle perdón, incluso que se ofreciera a ayudarla en Heidelberg aun cuando la categoría social de Regina fuese la mínima, además de la visita del señor y la señora Swan a su humilde casa. Quizás lo que más le sorprendía de sí misma era el hecho de no haberle dicho en detalle a Mal que Emma Swan había sido la autora de su fractura, aunque su mejor amiga era inteligente y pudo intuirlo.

Llegó ese día lunes 20 de octubre. Hoy empezaba realmente su castigo porque hacerlo de forma privada no era molestia, pero tener que comunicarse e interactuar como "ayudante" frente a toda la escuela era una cosa distinta. Por suerte la semana anterior no decidieron suspenderla de clases aunque si tuvo que soportar muchos cuestionamientos de su forma de actuar en el accidente. Nerviosa colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y se acomodó en un asiento de la sala esperando a Killian, las personas que llegaban la saludaban y se acomodaban cerca pero no había señales de Regina. ¿Se habría arrepentido de venir? No parecía mala idea, incluso deseaba que eso ocurriera pero antes que pudiese cantar victoria, la figura de esa mujer morena estaba en la puerta. Todos prestaron atención a su presencia, a su cabestrillo que sujetaba el yeso de su antebrazo derecho, la misma mirada de siempre de indiferencia.

Emma cerró los ojos, contó hasta 10 y se paró. Que comience el castigo.

-Hola Regina, para facilitar el cómo tomar apuntes traje esto-. Murmuraba, estaba sentada a su lado, todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Killian que acababa de llegar.

-"¿Qué cosa?"-. Tener que leerle los labios era mala idea, se había fijado que llevaba un brillo labial tenue, de hecho era casi imperceptible. Meneó la cara y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-Ah esto-. De su bolso sacó una caja de tamaño mediano, plana –No está a la venta aún pero como soy una Swan pude conseguirlo.

Regina lo desenvolvió, tuvo que pestañear varias veces para saber que no era una ilusión o algo por el estilo. Pasó su dedo por encima para encenderlo pero ya lo estaba, la rubia se había encargado de ello. Cada uno de los ojos de sus compañeros estaban sobre ellas, Killian por primera vez en toda su vida comenzó a sentir algo llamado "celos". Ni con grandes figuras que se acercaban a su novia le había pasado ¡¿Por qué con una miserable mujer pobre le tenía que ocurrir?! Asustado miró su teléfono, esto no era normal, su novia solo cumplía el castigo, no podía sentir celos de alguien tan bajo como Regina Mills. ¡NO!

-El Ipad viene con una aplicación modernísima de captación de voz, como te sientas aquí adelante puedes enfocarlo hacia el profesor, tomará su voz y la transformará en textos, es súper sensible así que no habrá errores de confusión. También mientras toma apuntes puedes sacar fotografías, imagínate… así tendrás como organizar apuntes en forma computacional moviendo apenas los dedos de tu mano izquierda.

Regina la miró fijamente, el entusiasmo de la heredera fue desapareciendo a medida pasaban los segundos porque se sentía demasiado intimidada como para hablar. ¿Qué podía decirle? No sabía cómo había conseguido una aplicación tan perfecta, cuando creyó que sería un fracaso en la sala, ella le conseguía esto.

-"Gracias"

Conforme con su ayuda, la muchacha salió del asiento y se acercó a su novio y grupo de amigos para saludarlos. El semblante de Killian era distinto, su sonrisa torcida estaba tan mal disimulada que llegó a causarle gracia. Tomó su rostro de la barbilla, le dio un beso y se acomodó a su lado.

-Porque tienes esa cara cariño, te hablé de mi castigo, tengo que hacer esto hasta que le quiten el yeso o pueda acostumbrarse a ser totalmente independiente, digo... después de todo le causé yo una fractura-. Mary Margaret la miró curiosa.

-¿En serio Emma? Te estás comportando como una sirvienta, es como si los roles se cambiaran-. Su comentario hizo reír a los compañeros de la clase de Química. Swan levantó orgullosa su barbilla y la miró desafiante ¿Por qué Mary Margaret tenía una personalidad tan extraña?

-Si quieres hacer algún tipo de broma sobre como tendré que estar al lado de Regina ayudándola, no lo intentes amiga, yo misma me busqué esto…-. La de cabello pixie le dirigió una mirada a "Cenicienta", apretó la barbilla y luego miró a la rubia. Había cosas que nadie realmente sabía.

Antes que pudiesen seguir charlando llegaron los representantes del centro de alumnos para hablar sobre actividades escolares.

-Estimados compañeros, hoy fueron publicadas las actividades que se realizan como tradición en Heidelberg para los alumnos de último año y nuestros compañeros del año siguiente, los de tercero. Este año lo que salió más votado fue el camping en una reserva del parque nacional Yosemite, si bien tendremos varias actividades de lujo, no se permitirá la estadía en cabañas para fomentar el desafío...

-¿Dormir en una carpa? Qué horror…-. Chilló Mary Margaret, Regina puso los ojos en blanco ¡Que alguien le cerrara la boca a esa tipa, por el amor de Dios!

-¿Tienes miedo Mary Margaret? Recuerda que no le temes a nada

-Salvo a los pobres…-. Le dio una vista rápida a Regina, pero nadie esta vez se rio, su comentario quedó en el aire. Emma sintió deseos profundos de golpearla también.

-Deben pagar la cuota y la autorización de sus padres, el próximo lunes saldremos, nos quedaremos una semana, recuerden que los chicos de tercer año también van. Es como un retiro de unión, así lo dictamina nuestro colegio-. Dio una sonrisa amable antes de retirarse. Solo serían entregados los permisos para ser firmados a quienes pagaran la cuota de dinero. Sonrió de medio lado, si iban los alumnos de tercero, eso significaba que podía reunirse con sus amigos. ¿Cuánto costaría esto? ¿Podría ir estando con un yeso?

La hora del almuerzo fue otra ocasión donde todo el mundo prestó atención a lo que Emma hacía o dejaba de hacer. Si la semana pasada el accidente fue lo más comentado, ahora el tema de cuchicheo era el cómo la gran Emma Swan debía cumplir su castigo ¿Era impuesto por el colegio o sus padres? Muchos querían averiguar eso, mientras tanto se entretenían con las imágenes de ella, la "muda pobretona" y la sorprendente nueva imagen del semblante serio de Killian Jones.

-¿En serio tengo que hacer esto? Pueden hacerlo tus amigos los fenómenos-. El fastidio de su cara era la paga perfecta para Regina, ella disfrutaba al verla molesta, era lo mínimo que merecía por causarle esa lesión –Dime que deseas de aquí...

-"Sándwich de jamón importado, lechuga y todos los aderezos"-. Indicó un plato –"También un jugo de manzana y mousse de chocolate"

-Disfruta mientras puedas-. La rubia cargaba con delicadeza la bandeja con comida. Mientras hacia la fila para pagar, pudo ver de reojo como Regina miraba sus dedos que apenas salían del yeso, parecía afligida mientras lo movía y hacía una mueca de dolor. "Por tu estupidez le causaste esto, Emma" se dijo a sí misma. Sin decir alguna palabra sacó de su billetera la tarjeta de crédito con la cual pagaba sus gustos, podía entregar dinero en efectivo pero le era más cómodo esto.

-Muchas gracias señorita Swan, que usted y su compañera tengan provecho-. Regina la volteó con la mano izquierda.

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?, puedo pagar mi comida, tampoco soy una inválida"-. Emma se dio cuenta que nadie estaba cerca, podía hablarle.

-Mira, Regina, sé lo mucho que te molesta andar con un yeso, además pagar la comida no me es una molestia así que lo aceptas o me como esto y te quedas sin que alguien te cargue la comida.

-"No es necesario que lo hagas más"-. Modulaba, el tener que mirar sus labios perfectos la mareaba. No eran rojos, tampoco pálidos como las de un muerto ¡Eran bonitos!

Sin decir más Emma se acercó a la mesa de los "fenómenos" bajo la mirada atenta de la mayoría de sus demás compañeros. A pesar de estar jugando el papel de "sirvienta", trataba de no perder el orgullo, esto era para compensar a su compañera por el daño, si no se veía débil seguiría siendo admirada. ¡Nadie en Heidelberg tenía los cojones para hacer esto!

Mas, la rubia lamentablemente no se fijó que alguien por accidente derramó soda dietética en el suelo, su pie resbaló con el charco y la bandeja saltó lejos mientras ella caía hacia adelante con las manos y rodillas plantadas allí, mojadas. Nadie, por más que la escena pudiera resultar cómica, nadie había tenido el valor de reírse. Killian se paró de inmediato al otro extremo del casino para ayudarla, pero Regina era quien estaba más cerca.

La escena volvía a repetirse, Emma en el suelo con los ojos húmedos sintiendo la humillación silenciosa de su sosa caída, Regina mirándola con compasión.

Sin pensarlo dos veces "cenicienta" le tendió la mano, pero esta vez no espero que ella la sostuviera, solo la sostuvo del brazo y con delicadeza la levantó para que estuviera en pie otra vez.

Regina levantó preocupada la barbilla de ella con un dedo de su mano izquierda.

-"Era esto lo que quería hacer la semana pasada, levantarte, no hacerte daño... ¿Estás bien?"

Pero antes que pudiese decir algo, antes que las lágrimas de ella cayeran avergonzada de sus ojos, Killian la atrajo a sí mismo para que no mirara a nadie ni nada más que su cuello. La estaba abrazando pero sus ojos azules miraban desafiantes los de Regina. Sí, sentía celos, esto era oficial.

-Y esto le pasa por ayudarte... eres una idiota Mills-. Era obvio que Regina no iba a dejarse pisotear.

\- "Y esto"-. Indicó su yeso –"Es su culpa, ayudarla a pararse era una conducta mínima que debo tener"

-No te entiendo ni una mierda, no voy a leerte los labios...

Emma dejó que su novio la llevase al baño, mientras más pronto saliera del casino antes podría quitarse el enorme ridículo que sentía.

Cuando Regina caminó hacia la mesa de sus amigos, Charming se paró, le sonrió y le murmuró que iría a comprarle el almuerzo, exactamente lo mismo que había pedido. Apenas pudo comer, por suerte sus amigos si le entendían cuando modulaba y aunque trató de mantener una conversación, no podía dejar de pensar en la caída de Emma.

Si ella siendo ayudante de un solo día enfrentó esto ¿Se daría el tiempo de averiguar por todo lo que Regina había tenido que pasar cuando estuvo en tres trabajos al mismo tiempo? Un poco de realidad a nadie le hacía mal, pero eso no quitaba que no pudiese pensar en ella, quizás, más de lo permitido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ESTÚPIDO KILLIAN.**

 **¡COMENTA!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **.**

Killian sujetó el codo de su novia mientras esta trataba de secarse el pantalón que se había mojado con el charco de soda. Se sentía demasiado molesta y no estaba segura si era por el hecho de haberse caído o, de lo contrario y contra su propio parecer, al hecho de que su novio la hubiera sacado de la escena con Regina. Ella, "Cenicienta", le había dicho que ayudarla era exactamente lo que quería hacer el día que ella le fracturó el brazo, eso le hacía darse cuenta de que a pesar de la competencia entre ambas Regina no se burlaría frente a los demás, tenía modales ¿Por qué no podía cambiar también Emma? Porque quizás hacerlo sería abrir ventanas prohibidas.

-No soporto a esa Cenicienta, no quiero verte siendo su sirvienta me parece que es denigrarte a...

-¿Perdón? Su nombre no es Cenicienta, es Regina Mills-. Killian entrecerró los ojos de muy mala forma –No me pongas esa cara amor, he sido reprendida por mis padres por llamarla de esa manera, creo que tienen razón y preferiría que te refirieras a ella por su nombre antes de que también te metas en problemas-. Su novio la abrazó por la cintura.

-Trataré de hacerlo pero es que... no puedo evitarlo, ella es... yo... no sé-. Dejó pegado su rostro de medio lado con el de su novia, sentir celos era tan nuevo para él que lo hacía actuar como un niño –¿Tienes ropa para cambiarte?-. Su novia asintió –Bien-. Le sostuvo la mano a la rubia –Te acompaño al casillero...

Por otra parte Regina miraba a sus amigos para poner atención a la charla que había comenzado, el campamento. Todos estaban de acuerdo que irían y lo pasarían en grande, algunos se encargarían de llevar carpas donde la compartirían con el otro. Regina de reojo volvió a mirar el charco en el suelo y como un personal del aseo secaba aquello. Los ojos húmedos de la rubia era una imagen que no podía quitar de su cabeza ¿Estaría bien?

-Hey chica ¿Te pasa algo?-. La voz de Tinker la trajo de vuelta –Te preguntaba si acaso irías-. Por su forma de mirarla supuso que sentía preocupación –¿Sabes cuánto cuesta?

-"¿Es demasiado?"-. La pequeña rubia apretó los labios y asintió –"¿Cuánto?"

-200 dólares-. Regina apretó la mandíbula y siguió comiendo. No era una cantidad que pudiera costear y estos paseos no estaban incluidos dentro de la beca porque no era algo relacionado con el estudio de forma directa. Estaba segura que si le preguntaba al señor Swan no se opondría a un préstamo pero no, no lo haría.

-Sé lo que piensas y te prohíbo que sigas, será mi regalo de cumpleaños-. Sorprendida entrecerró los ojos –Adelantado.

-"No me gusta el día de mi cumpleaños"-. Moduló como una niña enojada. Tinker la abrazó de lado provocando una sonrisa en la morena –"No puedo permitir eso, es mucho dinero"

-Te guste o no, lo haré igual, además tienes que ir porque, oye ¿Te perderás la diversión de salir todo el grupo de "los fenómenos" juntos? O mejor aún-. Se aceró a su oído para susurrar cómplice –¿Te perderás la ocasión de ver como Mary Margaret se desespera en una salida así?

Esa misma tarde que llegó a casa, le habló a su madre sobre la salida al campamento y el gran gesto de su amiga Tinker de pagar su asistencia. Con una sonrisa dulce Cora le dijo que podía invitar a sus amigos a casa un día, parecían personas de buen corazón y no le importaba en lo absoluto sus apariencias "extrañas" (como los calificarían los de Heidelberg) porque a diferencia de los que parecían perfectos, esos chicos la habían aceptado prácticamente de inmediato. Con orgullo sostuvo el permiso y lo leyó antes de firmarlo. Que su hija fuera participe de estas actividades le gustaba, no todo era estudio, sabía que Regina tenía el cerebro para ser exitosa igual que su hermana Violet, pero distraerse era fundamental.

-Entrégalo mañana mismo...-. Dijo Cora, la pequeña Mills se acercó a un costado del sofá con cara de sueño, había dormido siesta y estaba despeinada. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, abrazarla de lado y atraerla para que se apoyara en ella.

-"¿A ti como te ha ido en el colegio?"-. Su hermana la había mirado para poder leerle los labios.

-Muy bien, solo que... camino a casa, dentro de las tantas vueltas que se da el bus escolar vi a Neal-. La morena gruñó –No te preocupes, no me vio.

-Necesito que me miren ahora por favor-. Su tono de voz sonó sorpresivamente molesto. Ambas se miraron con cuidado y luego giraron la cabeza a su madre –No quería decirles pero me encontré con Neal hoy justo que tuve el día libre...-. Regina volvió a gruñir, abrazaba más fuerte a Violet como si quisiera protegerla –Fue él quien me lo pidió, no se lo negué.

-¿Qué quería?-. Parecía ilusionada, lo que no le pareció muy bien a su hermana ¿Eran celos? Era solo una niña que no sabía en profundidad las actitudes de Neal y el por qué era tan distante, si había una posibilidad de volver a ser unidos (como todo niño desea) estaría feliz.

-Preguntó por todos, por mí, por ti y Regina, dijo que nos quería mucho y… y que por ahora no puede volver porque está trabajando-. Asintió conforme de sus palabras, Violet aplaudía emocionada y volvía a abrazar a Regina porque su felicidad era enorme, mas, "Cenicienta" no era tonta, miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a su madre porque de una cosa estaba segura, Neal jamás diría eso. Si se había acercado podía ser por dos cosas: alardearle a Cora de su "mejor vida" o "solo limitarse a preguntar por ella" porque por sus hermanas no lo haría.

 **...**

La semana pasó muy extraña y no solo para ambas, a Killian cada día ese sentimiento llamado "celos" seguía creciendo cuando veía a su novia tener que ayudar a Regina para comunicarse o cuando Emma solo se le acercaba a la morena para saber cómo estaba. No hacían nada fuera de lo común ni que trasgrediese reglas de "clases sociales", de hecho Heidelberg ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que ambas tenían que interactuar por un castigo impuesto a la rubia. Durante esos días Emma había aprendido a una escala pequeña lo que era servir a otra persona, porque claro estaba que jamás se acercaría si quiera a la misma situación que había vivido Mills trabajando. Regina le había dejado en claro que no la ayudara al menos de ser estrictamente necesario para que ninguna de las dos se incomodara, pues bien, lo habían cumplido así aunque cada vez que lo hacían compañeros suyos miraban expectantes por si la "guerra de egos" se desataba de nuevo.

Con un movimiento suave comprobó que el cabestrillo estuviese firme, al principio le dolía el cuello y hombro cargando su propio ante brazo, pero ahora estaba acostumbrada. Levantó la cabeza hacia los demás y con una sonrisa vio como sus amigos cargaban sus pertenencias a uno de los buses asignados para el campamento.

-Esto es genial-. Dijo Charming apareciendo de la nada. Regina lo miró de arriba hacia abajo sorprendida, él no podía ser "Charming" –¿Qué?

-"¿Eres tú?"-. Moduló apenas, seguía inspeccionándolo con la mirada –"Te ves demasiado diferente"-. Su amigo no tenía el pelo teñido ni peinado de forma distinta, de hecho sus ojos no tenían si quiera los lentes de contacto que a veces se ponía ni la ropa era extravagante –"¿Qué mierda te hicieron?"-. Sonrió.

-Desde hoy para el mundo normal seré David Nolan, para mis amigos seguiré siendo "Charming"-. Regina seguía mirándolo sin disimular su asombro –Tengo mis razones para haber cambiado… si bebo lo suficiente en el campamento les contaré a todos el "por qué"

El cambio de "Charming" había causado el mismo efecto en todos los que lo conocían o lo habían visto alguna vez. David Nolan era realmente atractivo, sus ojos eran color azul, su pelo aunque ahora estaba de un rubio oscuro por el tinte que se había puesto, pero naturalmente era un poco más claro. Ni los integrantes del grupo de "los fenómenos" lo habían conocido siendo "normal", incluso las mujeres que nunca antes le habían hablado se volteaban a verlo.  
Una de las chicas "fenómeno" habló.

-Dicen que el parque nacional Yosemite es realmente precioso, muero porque lleguemos pronto-. Se acomodó en su asiento, a su lado estaba sentado Archie, otro del grupo de amigos.

Regina iba cómoda en un asiento del bus reclinado hacia atrás. La temperatura afuera era un poco fría pero nada que la calefacción no pudiese solucionar. Sentado a su lado iba Charming durmiendo con la boca abierta, totalmente aislado del mundo con audífonos en sus orejas que aún seguían emitiendo rap, Hip-hop o algo por el estilo. Delante suyo iba sentada Tinker lagrimeando mientras hablaba con su novia, palabras dulces salían de su boca mientras angustiada le decía que una semana sin ella era el fin del mundo. Regina comenzaba a cerrar los ojos poco a poco, quería llegar pronto pero no sabía cuántas horas iban a tardar. El mundo exterior empezó a desaparecer poco a poco hasta que de pronto el sueño la consumió por completo. Solo se despertó cuando Tinker picaba su nariz desde el asiento de adelante para decirle, 4 horas más tarde, que el bus ya había llegado. ¡¿Tanto había dormido?!  
Somnolienta se retorció en su asiento con la mirada hacia afuera, la belleza que estaba ante sus ojos la sacó de ese estado por completo ¡Santo cielo!

Cada uno empezó a sacar sus pertenencias, dirigiéndose a una pequeña plataforma dispuesta para que uno de los guías les diera la bienvenida. Todos los "fenómenos" (en total 7 ahora con Regina) sonrieron cómplices cuando escuchaban las primeras quejas de Mary Margaret sobre lo pesadas que estaban sus cosas y que ella era incapaz de seguir caminando con todo eso. De 200 alumnos que tenían la posibilidad de venir al campamento, 186 vinieron, estaban ahora alrededor del escenario para escuchar las instrucciones. El sector donde debían instalar sus carpas era lo suficientemente grande para todos, pero para ordenar el asunto delegarían a las personas de tal forma que se mezclaran personas de ambos años.  
Tinker suspiró alegre, mirando el rostro de su amiga

\- ¿Hubieras sido capaz de negarte esto?-. Indicó el paisaje que los envolvía –Es solo el comienzo, hay muchas cosas y actividades que haremos, pero la naturaleza, todo esto es impagable… gracias por aceptar mi regalo.

-"Es todo precioso, de verdad muchas gracias"-. La abrazó de lado, besó su mejilla y la soltó un poco para seguir escuchando las instrucciones.

Después que los guías dieran la bienvenida correspondiente, empezó a reunir personas para indicarles donde podían instalar sus carpas. Emma levantó la vista cuando se dio cuenta que Regina estaba allí siguiendo a una persona con el resto de su grupo de "Fenómenos". Por iniciativa propia les indicó a su grupo que caminaran hacia el mismo sector, con la gracia de que no vieran porqué lo hacía. Nunca antes había acampado en verdad pero por primera vez estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, eso pensaba mientras caminaba cargando sus pertenencias, era lo mismo que creían todos menos Mary Margaret que no dejaba de quejarse diciendo que "acampar era para neandertales".

-Bueno chicos aquí pueden dejar sus cosas, instalen sus carpas que en una hora nos reuniremos donde mismo dieron las instrucciones... hasta luego-. Se despidió el monitor.

Killian sacó sus cosas, pero le era complicado instalar su preciosa y enorme carpa donde dormiría con Emma porque jamás había hecho algo de este tipo. Curioso, al igual que todo su grupo de amigos, alzaron la cabeza al ver que unos cuantos metros cerca de ellos, Regina y sus amigos instalaban a la velocidad de la luz sus carpas mientras reían. La "heredera" sonrió sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Regina siendo feliz era algo increíble aunque le costase admitirlo. La había visto cabizbaja por lo de su fractura pero ahora compartiendo con sus amigos parecía tranquila.

-Ya podré armarla... ya podré armarla-. Murmuró Killian.

-¡Aaaaaa! Mis uñas ¡Mis uñas se rompieron!-. Gritaba Mary Margaret fastidiada lanzó las partes de la carpa al suelo, era incapaz de hacer que esto funcionara –¡Odio esto!

-¿Teníamos que compartir la fogata con ese tipo de personas? Esto es humillante, nosotros ni siquiera hemos puesto una carpa y ellos están prácticamente terminando...- August miraba con recelo a los "fenómenos".

El terreno tenía varios puntos donde podían hacer fogatas (indicados con piedras y muchas otras cosas), para ordenar la cosa una cantidad limitada de carpas podían estar alrededor de cada una y, justamente el grupo de amigos de Emma con los de Regina habían coincidido en una, de alguna u otra forma iban a tener que interactuar. La rubia no se dio cuenta que mientras leía atentamente las instrucciones de la carpa para poder armarla, "Cenicienta" levantó la vista hacia ella. No podía describirlo como admiración u orgullo pero Regina estaba conforme que, a pesar que todo el resto de sus amigos ricos fuesen inútiles, ella fuese la única tratando de esforzarse. Sí, Regina Mills sonreía con lo que le provocaba esa imagen...

Si tan solo supieran lo interesante que sería el campamento...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

¿. **QUE TAL?.**

 **DOBLE ACTUALIZACIÓN EL DÍA DE HOY**

 **DEJAME UN COMENTARIO.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **.**

Cuando pidieron que se reunieran de nuevo como al principio, Emma y sus amigos aún no habían terminado de instalar todas las carpas. Habían empezado, sí, porque la rubia había leído las instrucciones "aprueba de tontos" y con ayuda de Killian lograron montar la que ambos ocuparían. En la segunda charla informativa había monitores que les fueron haciendo un "tour" por el sitio donde alojaban. Regina trató de disimular su asombro porque estaba segura que los chicos de Heidelberg acostumbran cosas como estas, pues bien, ella no, aunque no entendía cómo podían llamarlo "campamento" cuando todo estaba pre hecho.

Al lado del área "camping" había una preciosa construcción donde se encontraban baños separados por género, servicios de SPA, un casino de juegos, un restaurante de lujo que brindaría los servicios gastronómicos a la hora del desayuno, almuerzo y cena, entre otras cosas. Estaba más que claro que lo único "no de lujo" era el acampar porque el centro de alumnos había insistido que debía mantenerse el espíritu aventurero. Quizás lo que dijeron dentro del tour mató toda esperanza de Bora de no dormir dentro de un saco de dormir, porque el lujoso hotel del Parque Yosemite estaba a 5 kilómetros del área de camping y tenían advertido que no admitieran a los alumnos de Heidelberg, incluso se preocuparon de dar la lista de nombres.

-De los 6 días que alojarán en este paseo, 2 de ellos son libres, es decir hoy y el viernes, los demás están armados con actividades y paseos por los paisajes que este parque brinda-. El instructor del campamento miró su reloj –Ahora están liberados, a las 2 de la tarde se servirá el almuerzo donde les indicamos...

-Esto no tiene sentido-. Tinker abrazó de lado a Regina –Es decir, se supone que la esencia del campamento es cocinar afuera ¡Acá está todo listo!

-"Por fin alguien entiende mi punto"-. Moduló mientras aferraba su brazo izquierdo a la cintura de su amiga y caminaban de vuelta a sus carpas. No sabía que unos pasos más lejos, la rubia miraba la escena con los ojos entrecerrados, sabía que no debía preocuparse de que algo sucediera entre Tinker y "Cenicienta" por dos razones: el hecho que Mills tuviese novia y que Tinker al parecer también. ¡Santo cielo! Ni siquiera debía estar pensando en "no preocuparse" porque la situación sentimental o lo que hiciera y no hiciera Regina no era asunto suyo.

El día transcurrió más rápido de lo que quisieran aunque eso no significase que fuese aburrido, al contrario, el grupo de "fenómenos" durante la tarde caminó por cuenta propia por los alrededores para tomarse fotos. Regina sonreía de oreja a oreja, las personas a su lado eran asombrosas y lamentaba que la mayoría de Heidelberg los creyera raros solo por tener gustos y visiones del mundo diferentes. Para cuando se hizo de noche después de la cena, la mayoría fue a jugar al casino de juegos para apostar a la suerte y el juego, pero Charming les propuso a sus amigos que no siguieran al resto, debían hacer algo realmente de campamento.

Juntos tomaron leña y la colocaron en el área de fogata que les correspondía a sus carpas, sonriendo como niños los 7 cuando el fuego empezó a crecer lo suficiente para brindar calor e iluminar todo alrededor. Agradecían que el otro edificio tuviese alguna especie de material o algo así que aislara el ruido porque apenas podían escuchar la actividad de los juegos del casino, en cambio, ellos tenían otras cosas más agradables como el chirrido de los grillos, búhos lejos, la madera crepitar, cientos de estrellas que se hacían presentes en el manto oscuro llamado cielo nocturno. Ruby les entregó a todos bolsas de malvaviscos para que ensartaran en unos palillos de brochetas y los acercaran al fuego ¡Un clásico!

-¿No creen que sea genial este momento?-. El aspecto de Robin era un poco hippie, pero su humor cuando lo hacían enojar era todo menos pacífico -Digo, estamos reunidos y contra todo pronóstico si vino Regina, a ustedes los conozco del primer día en Heidelberg pero a ella no y me alegra que esté con nosotros.

-Es verdad, somos testigo que eres la única en mucho tiempo que ha tenido el valor de plantarse frente a los mimados, la única que se ha acercado sin mirarnos raro... bienvenida oficialmente al grupo de los fenómenos-. Charming miró a Tinker –Querida, haz la ceremonia de iniciación-. Todos rompieron en una carcajada cuando la rubia de mechas verdes se paró frente a Regina, puso en su hombro un palito de brocheta con un malvavisco.

-Lady Mills, os nombro parte del grupo de los fenómenos, aceptad este gesto como...

Killian cesó los pasos al darse cuenta que los "indeseables" estaban alrededor de la fogata ya, iba a dar un movimiento hacia otro lado para que nadie se acercara pero fue demasiado tarde, la "heredera" tenía los ojos al frente al igual que todos sus amigos. No pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que no debía importarle, pero no era usual para ella ver a Regina retorciéndose arrodillada mientras trataba de reír a su manera.  
Tratando de ser "casual" se acercó a su carpa, sus amigos maldijeron por lo bajo que la fogata ya fuese ocupada, arrepintiéndose obviamente por haber venido en vez de estar adentro.

-200 dólares a que no se atreven a convivir con los fenómenos, el doble a ti, Mary Margaret, a que no te atreves a sentarte alrededor de la fogata para "compartir"-. Dijo August.

-Mejor apuesto a que hagas toda mi tarea un mes-. Mary Margaret caminó engreída hacia ellos, incluso tenía tacones en un ambiente como este.

-No tienes por qué ir si no quieres-. Killian susurró al oído de su novia, se balanceaba sobre sus talones un poco impaciente –¿Qué son 200 dólares por pagar? Una mierda-. Emma pensó en sus opciones.

-Si todos están yendo, me parece totalmente aburrido quedarme en la carpa, es decir, no quiero quedar como cobarde...

Las risas terminaron cuando de la oscuridad emergieron ellos ¿Qué hacían aquí? No podían pedirles que se alejaran cuando la fogata podían compartirla entre todos, nada podía prohibírseles. Tampoco pusieron mala cara, solo una mueca de desafío a cada uno de ellos.  
Tinker sabía que la morena de pelo pixie no la soportaba porque era una extrema homofóbica como toda su familia, por eso disfrutó cada segundo de sus muecas cuando esta se atrevió a tirarle un beso y lamer sus labios de fascinación ¡Qué fácil era fastidiar a Mary Margaret!

-Lesbiana asquerosa-. Murmuró enojada hacia otro sector –Igual que todo ese exceso de carbohidratos que están comiendo.

-¿En serio se divierten con esto? Allá-. Killian indicaba la preciosa construcción alejada de ellos –Hay cosas de algo llamado civilización.

-"Aquí hay algo llamado sentido de humor"-. Regina moduló seria ¿Qué diablos se creía él para dar clases de lo que se puede y no se puede hacer en un campamento?

-Y aquí, Regina Mills-. Indicó su garganta –Hay algo llamado voz… oh espera, tú no la tienes.

El rostro de "Cenicienta" era inexpresivo, lo único que podía delatar su desconcierto era que se le había caído de las manos el malvavisco en el palillo que lo sostenía. Emma miró a su novio con la boca abierta, él no podía ser el Killian Jones que se destacara por sus modales ¡Ese comentario había sido sucio! Charming se paró para darle unos puñetazos, pero la mano izquierda de Regina lo detuvo. Los demás del grupo también se preparaban para contra atacar aunque fuese de forma verbal, pero se dieron cuenta que Regina no quería eso, no quería imitar la conducta tan baja del novio de la "heredera". Fue sorprendente sí que la rubia se parase antes que todos y se volteara para entrar a su carpa, seguida de Killian y el resto del grupo que parecía aliviado de alejarse de allí. Los ojos de "Cenicienta" la siguieron hasta que desapareció de su vista, no quería creerlo pero quizás cabía la posibilidad de que la actitud de su novio la había enfadado.

-Hubiese disfrutado un puñetazo en su nariz operada-. Charming sonrió sin ganas –Hijo de puta...-. Se volteó a su amiga –¿En serio me detuviste? No tenía problemas en pegarle a ese enfermo.

-"No es necesario actuar como ellos"-. Moduló mirando a los demás –"Me iré a acostar, sigan sin mí"-. Pero no escuchó las protestas de los demás, solo entró en la carpa, se cambió de ropa y con cuidado entró en el grueso saco de dormir que tenía. No quería que los demás terminaran la fogata pero fue inevitable que lo hicieran, nadie tenía ganas de continuar en esto. Fingió estar dormida cuando Tinker entró y se acostó a su lado en su propio saco, no iba ni quería preocupar a alguien de ellos por un comentario que de cierto todo lo tenía, ella no tenía por ahora una voz para expresarse.

Sudor, inquietud, comezón en las manos, Emma se volteaba tratando de calmarse pero le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Killian podía parecer un príncipe perfecto pero roncaba como un oso a su lado, además, lo que había pasado hace unas horas la tenía preocupada. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como un cerdo? ¿Acaso su novio estaba celoso? Ni siquiera sabía lo del beso que tuvo con "Cenicienta" en el baño, sus actitudes podían basarse en el hecho que Emma debió ayudarla durante una semana y restó su atención hacia él. En serio ¿Celoso de Regina? "Es ridículo" pensó cerrando los ojos para quedarse dormida, pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Se volteó hacia Killian, él seguía durmiendo profundamente mientras roncaba por lo que no fue difícil salir de su abrazo (ambos dormían en un colchón inflable tapados de muchas mantas). Se movía sigilosamente dentro de la carpa como un felino o un delincuente que no quiere ser descubierto. Tomó un abrigo, se colocó unas pantuflas y salió de allí. El frio aire nocturno golpeó su cara y congeló sus pulmones, pero nada le haría daño, al contrario. Asombrada por las estrellas caminó, no estaba tan oscuro gracias a la fuerte luz que daba la luna, pero aun así caminaba mirando por donde pisaba.

De pronto se sintió vigilada, perseguida, un escalofrío la hizo temblar antes de voltearse bruscamente sin ver a alguien. ¿En el Parque Yosemite había psicópatas? Alcanzó a divisar una roca donde poder sentarse, lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie la viese pero así también suficientemente cerca para ver desde allí las carpas instaladas. Se tropezó antes de poder acomodarse, pero de nuevo esa presencia extraña la sintió y ahora más fuerte que nunca. Una figura baja y con un manto se irguió delante de ella ¡La muerte había venido a buscarla! Pero cuando quiso gritar la luz de la luna la iluminó por completo justo cuando puso la mano izquierda sobre su boca.

\- ¡Tú!-. Emma corrió la cara.

-"Eres una idiota, como puedes estar a esta ahora y aquí sola"-. Regina parecía enfadada y preocupada a la vez.

-¡¿Qué haces siguiéndome?!-. Emma susurró enojada.

-"¿Es ilegal querer un poco de paz?"-. Se adelantó en pasos y se sentó sobre la roca –"No podía quedarme dormida y no es por el hecho de dormir en una carpa"-. Dejó de modular, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a Emma, aunque silenciosamente o no las palabras escapaban solas de sus labios. La rubia ajustó el abrigo a su cuerpo y se sentó al lado de ella con la cabeza hacia el cielo. El silencio era interrumpido por los grillos y el sonido de las respiraciones de ambas pero después de unos segundos donde la heredera tuvo una lucha interna, alzó la voz un poco, lo suficiente para que solo la chica a su lado pudiera oírla.

-Me cuesta admitirlo pero me gusta este lugar, es diferente a lo que he hecho-. Indicó el cielo -Desde acá puedo ver las estrellas con claridad lo que en Los Ángeles es casi imposible-. La morena sonrió un poco y prestó atención al cielo –Están tan lejanas pero pareciera que puedo tocarlas con un dedo-. Estiró su mano sin darse cuenta que su compañera tragaba saliva inquieta –Oye, no pienses que soy una santa ahora pero… lo que sucedió hace un poco, de verdad pido perdón por Killian, él no es así y lo que dijo me pareció sucio-. Regina giró la cara completamente a ella.

-"No pidas perdón, dijo algo que es cierto y es que no puedo hablar, aún, pero lo superaré pronto"-. Lamió su labio, "Uh uh", mala idea porque la rubia debía mirarle los labios para entenderle –"Me sorprende más que una persona como tú quieras pedir perdón por él"

-Lo creas o no, Regina Mills, es que soy diferente o quiero ser diferente… he tenido suficientes conversaciones con mis padres últimamente y no quiero llegar a convertirme en alguien con un ego tan grande que solo puede enamorarse de su reflejo... soy diferente-. Susurró una vez más, los ojos de Regina guardaban historias tristes y quería escucharlas –El hecho que no digas nada ahora me inquieta...

Lentamente Regina se irguió sobre sus pies, se sentía nerviosa pero ejercía un poderoso autocontrol. Antes de irse a acostar se volteó, se reclinó sobre Emma tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración chocar contra el borde superior de sus labios. Temblaba como un conejito. Realmente Emma se veía simple, sincera e indefensa que por un segundo no pudo evitar inclinarse a la parte irracional de su cabeza o al deseo que guardaba desde que la había besado en el baño. Su boca la apoyó sobre el cuello desnudo de ella y lo besó de forma tan posesiva que pareciera que bebía sangre como un vampiro. Si antes Emma temblaba un poco, ahora parecía una gelatina incontrolable que jadeaba.

-"Muero por ver como la heredera cambia, en serio que muero por ver que tan cierto es eso"-. No parecía burlona, de hecho estaba siendo sincera.

No avanzó ni se movió hasta que Emma estuvo delante de ella caminando de vuelta hacia su carpa. ¿Por qué la morena no parecía afectada con su repentina actitud? ¡Por qué solo aparentaba que no se consumía de ganas cuando en realidad estaba caliente hasta la médula! Cenicienta ya se estaba reprendiendo internamente por esa falta de autocontrol tan fugaz.  
"Recuerda Regina, recuerda que ella es princesa y tú mendiga, no encajan en ningún sentido"

¿Podría Emma Swan dormir ahora que su cuello le quemaba tan vivamente?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ESTÚPIDO KILLIAN.**

 **EL ACERCAMIENTO COMIENZA LEEEENTO.**

 **EMMA COMIENZA A VER LOS CAMBIOS EN KILLIAN.**

 **COMENTA~~~~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **.**

Si esa noche creyó que no podía dormir por la vergüenza que le provocó la mala actitud de su novio, Emma nunca pudo predecir que un acto tan sencillo pero ardiente por parte de "Cenicienta" la dejaría durmiendo profundamente. Un calor exquisito quemaba la zona donde ella presionó sus labios con firmeza, un calor que pareció darle tranquilidad suficiente para acomodarse en el colchón inflable, formar un ovillo y dormir. Eso no podía estar pasando, no podía aceptar ese hecho como algo normal, era una mujer y porque tenía un novio a quién amar y respetar, pero quizás ahora no tenía el ánimo para sentirse culpable, solo se rindió ante el sueño pensando que después lidiaría con las consecuencias, ahora por un segundo se daría el placer de disfrutar entre sueños ese beso en la zona lateral de su cuello.

 **...**

El martes pasó sin ningún problema, el grupo de los fenómenos trataba de evitar lo máximo posible el contacto con los amigos de Emma. Realizaron algunas actividades como paintball donde Regina no pudo participar debido a la lesión de su brazo, se limitó a ocupar el tiempo en el SPA para que le dieran un masaje ¡Lo necesitaba! Así llegó el miércoles, los alumnos después del desayuno se acercaron hacia una plataforma donde un monitor les estaba dando las instrucciones de lo que harían a continuación.

-Chicos, hoy haremos un paseo todo el día en caballos por el parque hasta llegar hacia el lago donde podrán fotografiarse, les pedimos tengan cuidado porque los riesgos siempre están... deben saber que el paseo es entre dos personas por caballo y en la jornada de la mañana irán los alumnos de último año, después de almuerzo será el turno de los de tercer año.

–¡Eso es injusto!-. Gritó alguien del público reunido allí.

-Es la única forma que tenemos para que todos disfruten por igual, solo hay disponibles 50 pura sangre en este complejo… Mientras un grupo está en ese paseo, el otro se reunirá con unos maestros que les enseñarán arte en greda, así que… repito, los de último año pasen a los establos.

El rostro de Regina reflejaba preocupación, sus amigos la miraron con una sonrisa para no desalentarla más. En su generación no tenía con quién interactuar realmente, de hecho tenía "enemigos" anotados, pero en los de tercero tenia a las personas que estimaba demasiado. Tuvieron que obligarla prácticamente a darse la vuelta y emprender camino al establo, claro, sin antes decirle que no podía perderse una atracción como esa, debía aprovechar cada oportunidad que el campamento en el Parque Yosemite brindaba. "No puedes hacerme esto, será la única actividad sin nosotros amiga así que ve tranquila" dijo Tinker que fue quién le regaló el paseo.

Sin muchos ánimos metió la mano izquierda en su bolsillo y siguió al resto del grupo, su teléfono era lo suficientemente bueno para sacar fotos, aunque lamentaba no hacerlo con "sus fenómenos".  
"Si estoy sola disfrutaré del paisaje, lo haré por mi madre y hermana" pensó un poco más entusiasmada.

Los monitores empezaron a asignar a las parejas, no fue coincidencia que Killian con Emma estuviesen juntos en un caballo porque eran pareja. Lo que sí sorprendió a todo el mundo y causó expectación fue que Regina tuviese que subirse a un equino con Mary Margaret.

-¡Esto es una mierda! ¿Cómo lo haré con ella si está enyesada?-. Reclamó Mary Margaret.

-Lo siento pero así armaremos los grupos, será la única señorita en no ir…-. Con desconfianza la pelo pixie miró a Killian, a los demás, luego a Regina y gimió lamentándose de su mala suerte –Tendrá que dirigir usted las riendas.

-"Prefiero ser vomitada por titanes"-. Regina moduló enfadada. Todos fueron montando sus animales y recibiendo instrucciones, pero las cosas entre Mary Margaret y "Cenicienta" no iban muy bien.

-Cuidado Mary Margaret, tengo el presentimiento que la vas a pasar súper bien-. Killian obviamente era sarcástico. Aunque no siguió comentando cosas el día de ayer, entre él y la "muda" no había mejorado la situación, se sentía la hostilidad de parte de Jones a Mills. Emma tenía el rostro preocupado, la frecuencia respiratoria había aumentado porque no le causaba gracia tener que ver como Regina iba a ser fastidiada todo el camino.

A Regina un monitor la ayudó a subir primero, dándole este una mirada significativa a la rubia cuando ya estaba montanda al animal. "No me mires así" pensó "Sé que te causé esa fractura, por favor no me mires así". Gruñó desviando los ojos hacia Mary Margaret que era ayudada por otra persona para sostener las riendas del caballo. Regina sabía que si no colocaba la mano en la cintura de Mary Margaret terminaría cayéndose y no quería una tetraplejia. Respiró y contó hasta 10, decidiendo agarrarse de la cintura de ella lo más firme que podía.  
"Cuando llegue de vuelta me levaré con jabón 500 veces" pensó nerviosa.

Todos miraron la escena, Mary Margeret que iba a protestar se quedó quieta, podía odiar a la "muda" pero no podía obviar el hecho que fuese atractiva. El roce de su brazo izquierdo y el tacto de la mano sobre su vientre provocaron el aumento de la frecuencia de sus latidos. Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver más de cerca sus ojos marrones. No santa mierda ¡No podía responder así!

-Te sobrepasas con tu agarre y te golpeo ¿Entendido? Te odio y esto lo hago solo por razones obligatorias-. Dijo Mary Margaret.

"Como si me gustara tocarte, imbécil" pensó. Mary Margaret empezó a conducir el caballo cerca del de Killian y Emma.

Así fueron emprendiendo la caminata por los prados, todo era precioso, el césped que se extendía hasta que los ojos de ellos alcanzaban, árboles, rocas, el sonido de animales exóticos como las aves de colores. Regina trató de equilibrarse ejerciendo fuerza en sus muslos para tomar fotografías, era un pecado perderse semejante maravilla natural y obviamente toleraría por su bien el estar así de cerca con Mary Margaret.

-Todo es magnífico-. Emma cerró los ojos y se dio el placer de respirar el aire puro que no había en Los Ángeles. Regina disimuladamente miraba su rostro, sentía su garganta apretarse al igual que la boca de su estómago, desvió la atención hacia el cielo porque sabía que estaba entrando a un terreno peligroso con respecto a ella.

Todos descendieron de los caballos para acercarse al lago y las lanchas que los esperaban. Supuso que podía elegir con quién estar o apartarse de todos ellos, pero los monitores los obligaron a reunirse en grupo y con las mismas personas que cabalgaban. Killian frunció el ceño, no creía haber pecado de tan cruel forma como para que el destino quisiera castigarlo con ponerle a la "muda" todo el tiempo a su lado y peor, al de su novia.

-¿Te duele la mano? ¿Cómo ha mejorado?-. Emma le hablo preocupada a la morena.

-"Debo evitar mojarla pero he evolucionado bien"-. Sonrió sin ganas, ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Yo no sé cómo puedes comunicarte así ¿Cuándo vas a mejorar?-. Regina solo le dio una mirada a August antes de dedicarse a tomar fotografías hacia todas partes –Hey te hice una pregunta-. Le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-No se muevan tanto que nos caeremos todos al lago-. Protesto Mary Margaret, era una lancha segura con 8 personas dentro, todos traían los chalecos salvavidas puestos. Los ojos de Mary Margaret se quedaron un rato en Killian y como él atraía a su cuerpo a Emma mientras besaba su mejilla. Le dolió el estómago ¿Eran celos? –¡Dejen eso para cuando estén a solas en su carpa! Oh santo Dios ¿Alguien ha tenido problema con los mosquitos en la noche? Creo que le diré a mi papá que llame a las fuerzas armadas para que me saquen de aquí.

-Te he dicho cuándo vas a empezar a hablar ¿Hablas como abuela? Hey-. August empezó a tirar de su ropa, la mirada de Killian fue complaciente –¿Qué piensas tú Killian?

-Que quizás debe haber sido una ayuda a la humanidad el que se haya quedado muda.

Por cómo tenía su rostro, Emma supo que Regina estaba recordando imágenes de su accidente. Enfadada y sin poder disimularlo se volteó hacia su novio. Él era un hombre ejemplar, increíble, si tenía celos no tenía fundamentos (aparentemente) además estaba pasando a ser hiriente y habían limites que no podía cruzar.

-Killian deberías cerrar la boca, escúchate, en serio que esto está mal ¡Tú sabes todo lo que pasó!-. Emma se puso de pie, los de la lancha acuática y algunos compañeros que pasaban cerca en el suyo, miraron la escena. Jones sintió su rostro enrojecerse, que ella defendiera a Cenicienta frente a todos era muy humillante. Nunca antes había tenido celos de una persona, siempre le gustó que los demás admirasen por su novia porque sabía que solo él podía tenerla, pero no podía entender por qué con Regina era diferente la cosa, actuaba sin pensarlo –¿Podríamos tener otro tema que no sea sobre si ella es muda o no? Hey miren el paisaje es muy lindo y…-. En ese momento la lancha dio un giro tan brusco que su cuerpo en vez de irse hacia adelante y caer en las piernas de su novio, la espalda se fue hacia atrás golpeándose con el borde de la lancha y el gran chorro de agua que había tras esta. Había estado tan distraída que su chaleco salvavidas lo colocó mal y al impacto saltó lejos desinflándose.

-¡Santo cielo!-. Killian gritó desesperado.

Regina iba a lanzarse para salvarla pero no podía porque se sentía atascada en el lugar donde estaba sentada. Cuando miró el rostro de la rubia gimió porque mucha sangre caía del costado de su frente, de pronto el lago comenzó a llenarse de un color rojo y el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a sumergirse al fondo.

Quería gritar su nombre y salvarla pero todo era imposible porque la voz no salía de su garganta.

De un segundo a otro se despertó un poco atolondrada, rayos solares bañaban sus ojos y poco a poco la imagen empezó a hacerse nítida, allí se dio cuenta donde estaba acostada. Estaba en la orilla del lago esperando que los demás terminaran el paseo ¿Es que acaso no había subido? Recordó que, después de bajarse del caballo le indicó a un monitor que prefería sentarse a mirar el paisaje desde acá porque no podía arriesgarse a caerse y mojarse el brazo enyesado. No sabía que pensar de la pesadilla, se dio cuenta que el corazón seguía latiéndole tan fuerte como si siguiera durmiendo, todo se centraba en Emma y como un accidente la ponía en peligro. Posó los dedos sobre sus labios recordando el beso que dejó en su cuello, si no se hubiera controlado, si no hubiera puesto límites, eso habría terminado en algo pasional sobre la roca.

"No me puede gustar, Emma no me puede gustar" pensó angustiada al mismo tiempo que hundía el rostro entre sus manos, reconocerlo sería traspasar los límites que sus clases sociales les imponían. Mientras más pensaba en la pesadilla, más le dolía, si algo le sucedía a esa "mimada" y ella no estaba para salvarla...

"Mierda" pensó, alzando asustada los ojos hacia Emma y la lancha en el lago, "Si algo te pasa no me lo perdonaría"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **APUESTO A QUE MUCHAS(OS) PENSARON QUE ESE SUEÑO ERA REAL.**

 **EN EL PRÓXIMO SE VIENE ALGO DIFICIL PARA REGINA.**

 **COMENTA QUE TAL.**


	22. Chapter 22

**NO ME ODIEN... TANTO.**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **.**

Sonrió, esa sensación de la greda fundida contra su piel era muy agradable. Podía escuchar las quejas lejanas de sus compañeros pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada moldeando una figura como para prestarles atención. Después del paseo en caballo muchos se cambiaron de ropa, luego pasaron al enorme restaurante donde todos comieron sin importar el año donde cursaban. Regina contó la tragedia de haber montado caballo con Mary Margaret, sus amigos empezaron a reírse porque la mala suerte parecía haberse prendido de ella. Después de la comida los de tercer año emprendieron la cabalgata cuando los de último año estaban aprendiendo como hacer figuras de greda.

"Pero qué asco esto es trabajo de obreros", era un pensamiento colectivo. Los maestros trataban de enseñarles aunque muchos no quisieran o hicieran figuras deformes.

Emma levantó la vista hacia el lado, 5 puestos más lejos que ella estaba "Cenicienta" concentrada en lo que hacía. Podía tener una mano enyesada pero con la izquierda se manejaba mucho mejor que todos los demás.  
Por un segundo pasó por su cabeza la película Ghost cuando los protagonistas hacen figuras de arcilla con sus manos en algo que parece sensual y romántico. Las comisuras labiales empezaron a humedecerse, unos mechones de cabello a Regina le caía en su frente, si tan solo se lo sacara, si pudiese secarle el sudor. ¡Pero qué diablos! Carraspeó, iba a concentrarse en lo suyo pero muchos de sus compañeros también miraron a Regina. Era prácticamente la única que no hacía un jarrón o una taza sin forma, ella trataba de moldear una estatuilla de una mujer desnuda como las figuras griegas.

-¡Eso es jovencita! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-"Regina Mills"-. Moduló, hizo un gesto con la mano para explicar que no podía hablar. La figura femenina apenas se notaba porque hace poco había comenzado a hacerla. Mary Margaret iba a decir un mal comentario como siempre pero estaba absorta en la mano de ella, recordó como la usó para apoyarse en ella, el calor que emanó y la presión que ejerció.  
Sintió una parte de su cuerpo encenderse. No, debía desechar esas ideas candentes, ella era una mujer de clase baja, una imbécil... ¡ERA MUJER!

-Me gusta esto, tienes talento para los detalles ¿Quién te enseñó el arte?

-"Mi padre"-. Moduló con una sonrisa pequeña, si tan solo supiera el secreto que ambos compartieron.

* * *

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

* * *

El día siguiente era jueves, el último con actividades porque mañana viernes sería libre para que recorriesen el parque como quisieran. Regina empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, el sueño que tenía no era agradable así que mientras antes despertara más pronto desaparecería. Frente suyo tenía a Tinker que formaba con sus labios una sonrisa casi perversa. Sus ojos marrones se dirigieron a la mano de ella y se dio cuenta porqué estaba así ¡Tenía una botella para tirarle agua en la cara! Dormir con ella en la carpa había sido entretenido porque después de las fogatas siempre se quedaban una hora conversando (ella modulando) sobre la vida, misterios, el futuro y el espacio.

Los demás "fenómenos" escucharon las risas que venían de esa carpa, salieron de las suyas y empezaron a reírse desde afuera mientras hacían comentarios sucios.

-¡Esa es mi Regina! ¡Dale fuerte sin que la novia de Tinker se entere!-. Gritó Charming, algunos curiosos asomaron sus cabezas para mirar la escena, incluso un somnoliento Killian y Emma, la rubia abrió enormemente sus ojos, la carpa se movía y se escuchaban risas, no quería crear una escena en su cabeza pero esta llegó. ¿Tinker realmente estaba interesada de esa manera en Regina? Podía ver que estaba bajo el cuerpo de Regina aprisionada entre el saco y esta, jadeando y muriendo por capturar sus labios, quizás desnudas, tal vez solo a media ropa.

-Mi amor ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás roja?-. Acarició con la punta de su dedo la mejilla de ella.

-Nada, yo me iré a bañar-. Dijo molesta, cogiendo sus pertenencias y caminando hacia las instalaciones de lujo para olvidarse de lo que su propia mente había creado. Killian no perdió el tiempo y la siguió, porque quizás si nadie los vería podía hacerle el amor ahora que varios seguían durmiendo.

Pero Emma llevada por celos que no quería reconocer, imaginó cosas que no eran. En realidad Regina y Tinker habían tenido una guerra de agua y cosquillas pero nada con connotación sexual sino en el ambiente de pura amistad. Para Regina, Tinker era lo más semejante a una hermana, como lo era Mal (su mejor amiga). Después del almuerzo, 4 enormes buses llegaron para transportar a los alumnos a lo que sería un día de aventuras y deportes. Durante el camino se tomaron fotografías, si pudiese "Cenicienta" describir lo que sentía ahora era felicidad, porque a pesar de que la mayoría de las personas en este lugar no la tomasen en cuenta o la detestaran, tenía amigos. Mientras el bus no llegaba aprovecharon de coger un lápiz y dejarle recuerdos en el yeso, todo parecía bien hasta que un monitor les contó de qué trataba lo que harían.

-Bungee Jumping, Rafting y canopy, tendrán esas tres opciones para disfrutar hoy en el parque de deportes montado aquí, como siempre chicos les pedimos que tengan cuidado y acaten las instrucciones que les darán los jefes de seguridad e instructores-. Agachó un poco la cabeza para ver por la ventana –Llegamos...

Charming que estaba sentado al lado de Regina, se dio cuenta que su estado de ánimo cambió de golpe, incluso su color de piel. Aunque le preguntó para saber que pasaba no dijo nada. Los "fenómenos" dijeron en una votación unánime que primero se irían a Bungee Jumping así que se encaminaron hacia ese lugar. Poco a poco la altura de los caminos fueron aumentando, escucharon gritos eufóricos de compañeros que ha se habían atrevido a lanzarse. Cuando fueron llegando se dieron cuenta que el grupo de Killian, Emma, Mary Margaret y los demás también hacían la fila para ponerse el arnés de seguridad.  
Nerviosa, Regina miró hacia el frente, si se negaba iba a quedar en ridículo pero si seguía con esto podía colapsar. La cosa avanzaba un poco lento haciendo la tortura más larga ¿Es que acaso era la única que tenía miedo? Todos reían ansiosos, pero nadie podía sentir lo que ella tenía dentro.  
Mery Margaret se dio vuelta y le pegó un codazo a una amiga para que vieran el aspecto de "Cenicienta".

-Hey tú ¿Tienes miedo de tirarte en bungee? Aléjense chicos-. Alzó la voz –Puede hacerse en sus pantalones-. Carcajadas aparecieron entre los cercanos. Tinker mostró el dedo de al medio y trató de hablarle a su amiga para que no prestara atención –Eres una gallina.

-Yo voy a lanzarme, de hecho, te reto Regina Mills-. Dijo Killian, todos se quedaron callados y voltearon a ver qué estaba pasando -Te reto a lanzarte al mismo tiempo que yo, si es así impediré que los demás sigan molestándote-. Con la vista fija se puso frente a la morena y susurró para que nadie más lo escuchara –Créeme cuando te digo esto porque con mi novia somos los que mandamos Heidelberg –Emma los estaba viendo, Regina lo sabía y la lucha de su orgullo pareció aumentar.

-"Acepto"-. Terminó por modular la morena.

Si antes estaba blanca, ahora mucho peor. La fila entera retrocedió para que ambos pudiesen acercarse a dejar que les colocaran toda la seguridad necesaria. Regina no sabía porque estaba haciendo esto, quizás en el fondo deseaba que la dejasen de molestar, quizás quería decirle a Killian y Mary Margaret que no tenía miedo cuando en realidad sí lo sentía o tal vez, tal vez era el hecho que estaba Emma allí observando todo.  
Jadeó sin que nadie se diera cuenta cuando afirmaron el arnés, sus ojos viajaron desde la plataforma hasta el suelo, sabía que abajo del río había rocas pero eso no le preocupaba, su miedo se basaba en otra cosa mucho más fuerte. Killian estaba disfrutando este momento, quizás su personalidad no se hubiera vuelto tan oscura si no fuera por las conversaciones con Mary Margaret y los demás que realmente la odiaban.

-Espera... ¿Tienes miedo?-. Dijo uno de los amigos de Killian.

-Dejen de molestarla, en serio creo que ya es suficiente-. Murmuró Emma con el ceño fruncido.

Los "Fenómenos" miraron a Regina, gotas de sudor caían de su cuello, tenía los dientes apretados pero quería seguir adelante. Debía romper sus miedos, los fantasmas que la seguían persiguiendo.  
Killian apretó los puños, que su novia defendiera a alguien tan bajo como Regina era intolerable pero no iba a decir algo, él supuestamente no era celoso, no podía comportarse así, no debería de estar celoso por una mujer.

Ya estaban listos, los instructores se los dijeron y alguien cerca lo escuchó. Mary Margaret le hizo un guiño a August, le pegó un codazo y le dio a entender que podía "proceder".

-A la cuenta de tres, Regina…-. Killian no tenía miedo, con su hermano practicaban deportes extremos en los lugares más recónditos del mundo –Este es el mundo de los ricos, Mills, acá no tenemos miedo…-. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho –Uno, dos...

-¡Salta ya muda!-. August la empujó.

Todo parecía cámara lenta, o al menos Emma y Regina lo veían así. Los pies de "Cenicienta" se resbalaron de la superficie, el desequilibrio y falta de apoyo, el pánico y adrenalina al extremo le hizo acordarse del accidente. Quería agarrarse de algo pero ya estaba cayendo de espaldas hacia el rio solo afirmada por una cuerda y arnés. Todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos, la caída al vacío fue interrumpida por un desgarrador grito que no era de emoción sino de horror. En la caída Regina se sintió transportada al accidente cuando el vehículo dio vueltas contra el asfalto una, otra y otra vez. Los "Fenómeno" no estaban mirando por el puente, no, solo lo hacía Tinker mientras los demás estaban en una pelea física y verbal contra los amigos de Emma. ¡Eran unos enfermos! Killian estaba parado aun arriba en el puente, parecía asustado pero no de los metros que lo separaban del suelo sino de lo que uno de sus amigos acababa de hacer.  
Cuando la cuerda dio su máxima extensión, el cuerpo de Regina se sacudió y ahí su seguridad desapareció.  
.

 **Flash Back**  
El auto que abordaban empezó a rodar por la avenida pasando a llevar otras cosas. En el momento preciso de haber sido impactados sintió su cabeza estrellarse con algo, no sabía si era metal o parte de la cabina pero sabía que aquel golpe era algo pequeño comparado con todo el infierno que sucedía en realidad. Todo comenzó a oscurecerse, un profundo líquido sabor metálico inundaba su boca y cuando quiso gritar por su padre aun cuando el auto seguía moviéndose, cayó en un estado de inconsciencia profunda. No tenía como enterarse que era la única persona viva en el auto, su padre había muerto instantáneamente.  
 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

-¡Súbanla ya! ¡Súbanla!-. Emma miro con desesperación a los instructores.

-Emma…-. Killian decía con la voz quebrada.

-¡Tú cállate!-. Miró a los demás, todos se dieron vuelta a mirarla –Son unos enfermos, en serio que lo son... tú, August, tú-. Enterró un dedo en su pecho –¡¿Cómo te atreviste a empujarla cuando aún no estaba lista?! ¿Y si le daba un paro cardíaco?

-Fue solo una broma…-. Se justificó el chico.

-¡¿Una broma?!-. Emma lo empujó, si antes estaba preocupada de lo que dirían los demás, ahora no –No te haces ni la más mínima idea del porqué este tipo de deportes a Regina le hace daño ¿Si quiera te has preguntado por qué es muda? ¡¿Sabes acerca de lo que significa la palabra trauma?!

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, excepto cuando terminaron de subir a Regina de vuelta al puente. Estaba tiesa, su grito había salido del alma pero ahora ni siquiera era capaz de gruñir, había tenido una especie de retroceso en cualquier avance con respecto a su habla. Una ambulancia llegó hasta el lugar, ella apenas podía respirar o caminar, a nadie miraba a los ojos, cuando sus amigos se le acercaron para abrazarla Regina retrocedió, solo enfocó la vista en Emma que tenía los ojos húmedos. Por un instante, por unos segundos ella pareció leerle la mente. "Por favor Emma, por favor ayúdame" gritó en silencio antes de desplomarse en la camilla en un desmayo que no duraría mucho tiempo pero que definitivamente marcaría un antes y un después en "la heredera y la cenicienta".

"Llamaré de inmediato a Heidelberg, si ella no desea volver a casa entonces al menos las últimas dos noches será la única que tendrá permiso para quedarse en el hotel del parque con todos los gastos pagados, lo que le pasó me parece inconcebible y si vuelve a suceder tomaré acciones legales"

Cuando Killian se dio cuenta que Emma se alejaría de los deportes extremos, quiso sacarse el arnés y evitar lanzarse en el bungee jumping pero la rubia le dijo con un tono irritado que la dejase en paz, no quería verlo en toda la tarde aunque en la noche tendrían que conversar a solas. Todos los que lo rodeaban se miraron unos con otros, jamás habían visto a la pareja modelo discutir. Por supuesto que los "fenómenos" no sintieron deseos de continuar acá pero no había nada que los transportase de vuelta al campamento hasta que terminase el día, así que, de mala gana caminaron juntos al bosque donde estaban haciendo Canopy, todo con tal de no estar cerca de los amigos imbéciles de Emma y Killian.

Ser Swan tenía sus beneficios y es que por unos buenos billetes pudo pedirle a un turista que la llevase al hotel. El teléfono en su bolsillo no paraba de sonar, tampoco iba a dignarse a contestar porque le había dejado en claro a su novio que no hablarían hasta la noche, menos iba a decirle a donde estaba ahora ni a donde se dirigía aunque había llegado secretamente a la conclusión que no le importaba que pensaran los demás ¿Killian creería que andaba rondando por todo el complejo de actividades tratando de alejarse de él? No, ahora iba en busca de Regina lo que sonaba peor.

Mientras, en la ambulancia trataron de despertar la chica acercando algodón con alcohol a su nariz. Seguía pálida, sus ojos empezaron a reaccionar moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta abrirse completamente. De la ambulancia la sacaron con cuidado hasta que se cercioraron que estaba bien, no llegaron al campamento sino al hotel lo que la sorprendió un poco porque supuestamente se les tenían prohibido alojarse aquí.

-¿Señorita Mills?-. Se le acercó un hombre vestido de negro –Puede acompañarme-. Poco convencida lo hizo, se sentía tan extraña por lo que había ocurrido y quizás avergonzada.

El Ahwahnee Hotel era conocido por su fachada, cubierto por muros de piedra y madera exquisitamente diseñados que combinaban con la naturaleza que lo rodeaba especialmente con las cataratas. Regina comprobó sus lujos apenas entrando ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba segura aquí o se metería en problemas?

-Sé que no puede hablar señorita Mills pero para que salga de cualquier duda le informo, la escuela de Heidelberg ha autorizado que se hospede aquí las 2 noches que quedan, sus pertenencias ya están acá.

-"¿Cómo tan rápido?"-. Moduló confundida.

-Su habitación está por aquí, segundo piso… sígame-. No se oponía, por supuesto que no lo hacía pero no entendía como tenían todas sus cosas acá.

Solo le entregó la llave, dejó su maleta y saco de dormir fuera de la puerta y salió de allí en silencio, había cumplido órdenes. Regina se volteó para llamarlo pero no podía hablar ¿Qué pasaría con sus amigos? Quizás podrían ir a verla mañana porque eso no estaba prohibido, solo el hospedarse. Metió la llave, arrastró sus cosas adentro pero cuando se volteó su boca formó una dura línea. Emma estaba sentada sobre un sofá individual a un costado y muy cerca de la ventana, tenía las piernas cruzadas, parecía muy preocupada y lo hizo más evidente cuando habló.

-Sería muy tonto de mi parte si te preguntara si estás bien, prefiero preguntar ¿Cómo te sientes?-. Dijo la rubia apenas y la vio.

-"Quiero estar sola"-. Moduló la morena, pasó por su lado, caminó hasta la ventana y se quedó observando las cataratas que estaban cercanas. Sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando escuchó la voz de la rubia tras ella y cerca de su oído.

-¿Lindo no? Cuenta la leyenda que esa catarata son las lágrimas de una mujer que perdió a su amor allí en la cima de esa montaña donde cae el agua… si cierras los ojos por las noches puedes escuchar sus lamentos-. La morena se volteó para mirarla fijamente. No cruzaban expresiones en su rostro, no modulaba tampoco algo referente a su relato, su actitud estaba poniendo nerviosa a la rubia –Está bien, no es una leyenda, yo acabo de inventarla…-. Caminó de vuelta al sofá, Regina la siguió pero se sentó al borde de la cama para estar a una distancia corta –No sé si esto cuenta pero por favor, toma las disculpas que haré a nombre de los imbéciles de mis amigos, ellos no tienen idea de lo que te pasa, no puedo creer que hayan actuado así…-. Regina inclinó la cabeza a un lado, se permitió unos segundos para mirar a la rubia.

-"No voy a aceptarlos"-. Suspiró derrotada –"Ellos no quisieran pedir permiso así que tampoco es válido"

-Me miraste antes de desmayarte, sé que quieres ayuda y estoy aquí ¿No querías verme cambiar?

Agotada tragó saliva, cerró los ojos y dejó su espalda caer hacia atrás sobre la cama. Sentía la caída del bungee jumping tan fuerte como si lo hubiese hecho hace segundos, el tirón de la cuerda, la sensación de estar desprotegida y que una muerte inminente se venía. Había visto las rocas tan cerca de su cara, había visto el otro auto impactar con el que manejaba su padre. El grito desgarrador que salió de su garganta había sido algo que no pudo controlar, creía en serio que iba a fallecer y todo lo que quería en ese momento y ahora era llorar, llorar porque no podía creer cuan imbéciles podían ser los niños ricos de Heidelberg, llorar porque sabía que era una idiota por haber aceptado el desafío de Killian Jones. Si hay situaciones en la que realmente no estamos preparados para hacer, debíamos hacernos a un lado, pero no, ella continuó. Abrió los ojos, los tenía llenos de lágrimas, apenas pudo ver como la rubia pasó por su lado pero atinó a alcanzar su muñeca para sujetarla. Emma sintió su voluntad flaquear pero su cuerpo parecía pensar lo contrario ¿Por qué quería estar aquí? ¿Estaba bien sintiéndose así con una mujer? Le preocupaba demasiado Regina y no podía evitarlo, estaba claro que había cambiado su parecer sobre todo cuando tuvo que ayudarla a comunicarse, a ponerse de su lado, a comprender más su problema.

Cuando la miró abrió la boca, ella la miraba como una mujer perdida, lloraba en silencio.

-No Regina, por favor, no llores…-. Se le quebró la voz. Estaba perdida por varias cosas y no sabía si le gustaba sentirse así.

-"Estoy cansada de esto, Emma, tu gente puede ser tan mierda si se lo propone"-. Tenía rabia y la mandíbula tensa al modular –"¿Por qué conmigo se ensañan? Me mantengo alejada, me mantengo en mi mundo y ¿Creen que por ser clase baja pueden hablarme así? Quisiera defenderme pero no tengo esto"-. Indicó su garganta. Emma estaba sentada a su lado –"Y lo del bungee… fue revivir de nuevo el accidente, siento que cada vez que deseo salir adelante para poder hablar algo me hace retroceder"

-¿Será que tú misma de forma inconsciente te estás negando mejorar?

-"Estaba cantando cuando chocamos con mi papá, quizás... quizás no quiero escuchar mi voz porque la asocio con el accidente, quizás no quiero mejorar"-. Con una pequeña sonrisa alentadora, Emma estiró su mano y secó las lágrimas que caían de una perdida "Cenicienta", tan vulnerable y frágil, bajo ese delgado cuerpo y personalidad hermética había alguien que necesitaba comprensión. Regina sintió perderse en los ojos de la heredera, se le abrió un poco la boca emitiendo un suspiro de tranquilidad, pero luego de eso sintió pánico.

-Lamento tanto haberme comportado contigo como una zorra, lamento que tengas que pasar esto… felizmente quiero cambiar, quiero que dejes de creer que soy una niñita mimada-. Miró el reloj en su muñeca luego a la bajita.

-"Debes irte"-. Dijo Regina mirando sus manos, la rubia tuvo que procesar un poco para saber que había dicho. Se veía tímida, tal vez asustada, sus labios se apretaba. Trató de sonreír –"Gracias por tus palabras, pero no trates de cargar con la culpa de esas personas, después de todo no fueron criados de otra forma y yo no estoy a salvo de cometer errores graves"

No pudo comprender su última frase pero si la morena quería estar sola podía comprenderla. Había sufrido un trauma y tiempo a solas para reflexionar no era malo. Se pararon al mismo tiempo pero antes de abrir la puerta Emma volteó tan rápido que quedó entre el cuerpo de Regina y la puerta. Apenas unos centímetros las separaban, el cuerpo de Emma fue consciente del calor que emanaba el de "Cenicienta" y su respiración.

-Les diré a tus amigos donde estás para que vengan a verte... Es... ¿Estás mejor?-. Regina negó tragando saliva como si estuviese frente a un nuevo desafío –Volveré al campamento, iré al SPA, tengo que conversar con alguien esta noche… nos veremos mañana supongo-. Asintió rogando que se fuera pronto. Le latía el corazón bajo su pecho ¡Estaba ansiosa! –A… adiós…

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, quedando en total silencio la habitación. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y la rabia consigo misma la invadió, agarró su maleta y la lanzó lejos mientras gruñía. Por supuesto que fue Emma la que había llamado a su padre para que ella estuviese en el hotel, por supuesto que Swan estaba cambiando de forma sincera pero esto era peor. Regina sentía que estaba haciendo todo mal. ¿Qué sacaba con seguir mintiéndose de tan descarada forma? Estaba loca por ella, le gustaba Emma, estuvo a un segundo de caer en la secreta tentación y besarla contra la puerta, estaba cometiendo un error al fijarse en alguien que le era imposible de mil formas, alguien que no le correspondía. Pero como decían por allí lo prohibido atrae mucho más sino ¿Cómo Adán y Eva querían la manzana?

 **...**

Cuando el atardecer estaba terminando, los buses llegaron de nuevo al campamento. El ánimo entre los amigos de Emma parecía dividido, los "Fenómenos" bajaron rápido y caminaron con la misma velocidad hacia sus carpas ¿Dónde estaba Regina? Allí sentada sola frente a la fogata estaba la rubia leyendo un libro, quería despejar la cabeza, quería prolongar lo máximo posible la conversación. Tinker y los demás se acercaron sin ser violentos, después de todo ella había defendido a Regina frente a los demás

-¿Dónde está Regina?-. Susurró Charming.

-En el hotel Ahwahnee, no creo que puedan ir a esta hora pero mañana dispondré de un auto para ustedes para que estén con ella, el hotel está dentro del parque Yosemite.

-¿Está bien?-. Tinker preguntó asustada. Swan asintió sin emitir palabra alguna, no sabía si realmente lo estaba porque algo en Regina cambió antes que se fuera. Los demás sonrieron agradecidos y se alejaron hacia la carpa más grande para conversar entre todos.

Continuó leyendo dejando que el calor de la fogata la llenara. Sintió la presencia de su novio pero no era capaz de levantar la vista porque la molestia empezó a invadirla. Su novio se sentó al lado, esto para él tampoco era cómodo porque jamás se encontró en una situación así

-¿Qué estás leyendo?-. Killian inclinó la cabeza –"Mi Odalisca, dos mundos que chocan" y... amm-. Rascó su nuca -¿Es buena? ¿De qué trata?

-De dos personas que se aman cuando están totalmente prohibidas, él es de clase social baja y ella una mujer musulmana comprometida-. Cerró la boca. ¿Por qué describir el libro le sonaba familiar? Por supuesto no tenía nada que ver con ella y "Cenicienta" ¿O sí? –Mira Killian tenemos que hablar y seré directa ¿Por qué te estás comportando así? No eras celoso y no me mientas ¡Estás celoso!

-Nunca en mi vida he estado celoso, me ha llevado a comportarme como idiota y…

-Pues me da vergüenza tu comportamiento, si pudieses evitarlo, tienes el poder para dejar que nuestros amigos se comporten como cerdos... si viste que estaba pálida ¿Por qué continuaste? ¡Sabes que tuvo un accidente!

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Por qué todo recae en mí? ¿Por qué no empiezas a evitar que traten diferente a esa pobretona?

-¡Deja de decirle así! ¿Pues sabes qué?-. Se paró derecha –Eso empezaré a hacer, dejen de verla diferente porque esa chica tiene potencial…-. Salió de allí afirmando su libro, entrando en la carpa para seguir leyendo lejos de su novio. Le angustiaba sentirse así y pelear con él pero Killian necesitaba cambiar su mentalidad, no le gustaba para nada su nueva personalidad ¿Dónde había quedado el dulce chico del cual estaba enamorada?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **** **COMENTA QUE TAL**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **.**

Al parecer la "heredera" había cumplido con lo que había dicho porque la semana siguiente de clases nadie hizo un comentario contra Regina. Pero algo era cierto, los demás hablaban tras sus espaldas preguntando por qué ese cambio de actitud. La teoría de muchos era que se debía a que "por castigo" tuvo que estar una semana completa ayudándola y que aprendió a conocerla (lo que era cierto) pero otros comentaban que era porque al parecer en el campamento Regina había sufrido un ataque de pánico en el bungee, aunque fuese cual fuese las razones lo cierto era que las cosas estaban cambiando.

Killian Jones se comportó como el novio ideal de nuevo frente a su novia, aunque la verdad ella se sentía diferente y aunque ponía todos sus esfuerzos en encantarse con él, algo había cambiado. ¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso no quería de vuelta al hombre del cual se había enamorado? Pero no eran ciertos sus cambios, cuando no estaba con ella, con sus amigos y Mary Margaret seguían lanzándoles miradas duras y despreciativas a Regina y su círculo de amigos. Era imposible que retomasen una relación sana, mucho menos cuando Mary Margaret y los demás seguían contaminando la imagen de la "muda" o peor, cuando hacían comentarios sobre "¿Qué pasaría si ella se fijara en alguien tan imposible como Emma?"

El fin de semana había llegado, el calendario marca como sábado 15 de noviembre del 2009. Llevaba un mes con el yeso y aun le quedaban dos. Estaba sentada sobre su cama hablando por skype a través del portátil con Mal. La rubia por asuntos universitarios estaba en China de viaje, pero la distancia y diferencia horaria no evitaría que se comunicaran. Ella le hablaba por la webcam, Regina respondía a través del chat.

-En serio ¿El señor Swan quiere una cena en su casa?-. Regina asintió haciendo una mueca a la cámara, luego digitó en el teclado.

-"Mi mamá dijo que no quiere que faltemos porque nos invitó a las 3, quiere darle una noticia a ella y prefiere hacerlo de esta forma"

-Debo admitir que no me gusta nada esa tal Emma, dime ¿Realmente cambió? Después que te hicieron eso en la fiesta no puedo pensar en ella como buena persona-. La morena se retorció sobre sus piernas, tenía la clásica posición de "indio"

-"Supongo que sí cambió, han pasado muchas cosas que no he podido contarte... muchas cosas"-

-Debo irme, el lugar donde me estoy quedando me dan un "té" delicioso, deberías venir a China a probarlo…-. Se acercó a la cámara, sus ojos se veían brillosos, le lanzó un beso y retrocedió un poco para que se apreciara mejor su rostro -Te quiero mucho, Gina, eres mi mejor amiga y prácticamente mi hermana, cada decisión que tomes en tu vida voy a respetarla solo si me las explicas...-. Mal dijo unas palabras en chino de manera graciosa, Regina se retorció en su cama riendo a su manera al igual que su amiga, no le había entendido ni una palabra porque no hablaba chino –Estoy aprendiendo palabras nuevas...-. Regina miraba el teclado, con una sola mano seguía siendo ágil.

-"Vuelve pronto, te echo de menos"-

 **...**

Emma estaba sentada bajo un árbol comiendo un bote de helado mientras leía un libro. Lágrimas caían de su rostro, se sentía sensible, más humana, con una capacidad de expresar más emociones por los demás que por sí misma. No es que de un segundo a otro fuese la chica ejemplar porque a veces de sus manos se escapaba lo caprichosa, pero comparada con la Emma de las vacaciones o principio de clases, había un cambio notorio gracias a una sola persona. La rubia quería aprovechar los días que hacía un poco más de 20 grados, a estas alturas en noviembre el frío ya estaba presente y no quería confinarse a su habitación.  
Antes que pudiese darse cuenta estaba llorando a mares sin reprimir sus quejidos. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué dos personas que se quieren no pueden estar juntas?-. Cerró el libro de "Mi Odalisca", lo dejó a un lado y continuó llorando. Pero antes de pararse sintió un perfume muy peculiar dar vueltas cerca de ella. Se irguió, alzó los ojos hacia arriba dándose cuenta que un par de ojos marrones parecían confundidos. ¡Regina había llegado! –¡No me veas! ¡Luzco horrible!-. Escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos pero unos sonidos que parecían intentos de risa la hicieron levantar la cara de nuevo.

Regina se acomodó a su lado en silencio, había llegado hace 10 minutos a la mansión pero como Violet se quedó con su madre en la cocina viendo como hacían los pasteles para el postre, ella decidió recorrer el sitio, buscar el mejor lugar para sentarse y escuchar música. Fue allí que vio a Emma leyendo un libro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el mismo sitio donde una vez compartieron galletas. ¡Qué memorable!

-"¿De qué se trata la historia?"-. La castaña le entregó el libro para que leyera la sinopsis en la parte posterior. Cuando lo hizo guardó silencio, esta historia le hacía pensar en su situación actual con ella –"¿Y por qué lloras?"

-Te dije, no soy la misma mujer que ves en Heidelberg...

-"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te molestes?"-. Asintió, allí de inmediato Regina adoptó una postura diferente –"¿Qué dijiste para que dejaran de decirme cosas en clases?"-

-Escúchame-. Se secó las lágrimas –Hay una gran diferencia entre querer ser la "Emma" popular y el querer faltar el respeto ¿Quieres la verdad? Mi padre puso un recurso de protección en Heidelberg y todos lo saben, aunque no tienen conocimiento de quién lo hizo pero saben que no pueden agredirte ni física ni verbalmente, todo el mundo especula que te está pasando, pero tranquila, no te molestarán.

Quería detestarla para proteger su corazón pero esas cosas hacían un click en su cabeza y cuerpo que no le gustaba admitir. De pronto una sonrisa tímida y sincera estiró los labios de Cenicienta hacia arriba, extendió su brazo izquierdo y abrazó el cuerpo de la heredera con fuerza. Emma se quedó paralizada, estaba sentada al lado de ella pero ahora prácticamente la mitad de su cuerpo quedó sobre la de Regina con ese gesto. ¡Qué exquisito contacto! Le miraba los labios para saber si iba a hablar pero no lo hacía, en cambio sus ojos la estaban observando dejando que ambos rostros estuviesen más cerca. Todo alrededor parecía nublarse menos ellas, todo se tornaban en escalas de grises. Le dolía la boca del estómago, quería besarla y se lo demostraba acariciando con el pulgar de su mano derecha (que se escapaba del yeso) el labio inferior. ¿Emma respondería su beso si esta se lo daba?  
Empezó a respirar más agitada, la rubia a parpadear más rápido. ¡Ella estaba comprometida! ¿Pero por qué esa idea le era tan lejana?

-¿En algún momento nos vamos a llevar bien?-. Susurró, el calor que había dejado el pulgar de Regina era fuerte, inundaba toda su boca como dulce miel ¡Y eso que no la había besado aún! Recordó cuando posó su boca en el cuello y la besó allí, si eso le provocaba no quería imaginar si la morena en su dulce mudez le hacía el amor.

-"Debo admitir que has hecho muchas cosas por mí que no esperaba"-. Mirarle los labios era un arma de doble filo –"Tu ayuda, tu cambio de actitud, la protección en Heidelberg, lo del hotel… yo ya no quiero seguir pensando en una guerra de egos, estamos muy grandes para eso"-. ¡Estaba haciendo la tregua de forma oficial! –"Si piensas que nos vamos a llevar bien, eso traería un daño para ti, la gente que te rodea, a esos que llamas amigos son una mierda"

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que no puedo negarlo?-. Se le comenzó a quebrar la voz y luego suspiró –Pero quiero ser tu amiga, incluso si mi novio se niega quiero hacerlo, quizás, dejar que las cosas sigan con su naturaleza pero no negarte un saludo si pasas al lado mío o... o felicitarte si sacas buenas calificaciones...-. Soltó una risita sorprendiéndola –Dios mío, creo que mis padres estarán orgullosos si me escuchan decir esto...

Regina soltó el abrazo, inclinó el cuerpo hacia atrás y la miró. Se dijo a sí misma que estaba bien, que no la besaría por esta vez porque la declaración de ella demasiado sorprendente como para negarse. Sorprendentemente la rubia sacó su bote de helado, sacó una cuchara de plástico que traía en el bolsillo y se la tendió para que la cogiera con la mano izquierda. Tomó la suya que ya estaba usando y untó un poco de helado.

-Saca un poco-. Extrañada lo hizo –¿Te acuerdas del brindis de la galleta?-. La forma en la que la miraba le pareció tan dulce –Hagamos una con helado, porque sé que se vendrán cosas nuevas... sin importar nuestra situación económica, dejemos que las cosas sigan con naturalidad ¿Estás de acuerdo?-. Regina se rió a su manera, meneó la cabeza sin creer que estaba haciendo esto.

-"Sí, estoy de acuerdo"-. Ambas chocaron sus cucharas y se comieron el helado. Parecían dos niñas sonrojadas consigo mismas y de lo que hacían –"¿Te hiciste algo en el cabello?"-. Entrecerró los ojos.

-Se salen al primer lavado -¡Qué detallista!

Durante la cena Violet opinaba de un tema que le habían hecho discutir en la escuela, opinando y rebatiendo con James. ¡Era tan culta! La cena estaba exquisita y para Cora era un gusto haberse dado el tiempo de al menos cocinar el postre, pero ahora no era una empleada sino Cora Mills, una mujer, una persona. Después de degustar unos pastelitos, James dejó sobre su mesa una carpeta con documentos. Si la había citado era por esto, algo que beneficiaría a la familia de ellas.  
Emma miraba a Violet con una sonrisa, tenía el pelo muy bonito, sus ojos eran iguales a los de su hermana y se comportaba con mucha educación. Conocía niñas de su edad que eran realmente insoportables, por ejemplo, sus primas.

-Querida Cora llevas muchos años trabajando para mí y sé que eres una mujer comprometida, también sé que eres la principal cabeza de tu hogar-. Comenzó a hablar el señor Swan, la mencionada colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

-Muchas gracias-. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cumplidos –Enfermera, contadora, guardia de seguridad, una madre lo es todo.

-Sé que Henry recibió en el supermercado que trabajaba un curso de administración ¿Te acuerdas que nos contaste tan emocionada?-. Emma miró a Regina, por la forma en la que apretaba los labios se dio cuenta que le angustiaba recordar el accidente.

-Bueno, tenemos algo importante para ofrecerte-. Ahora hablo Ingrid.

-Dejarás de trabajar para nosotros porque a cambio te obsequiamos esto-. Cuando James Swan le entregó el sobre, Cora lo rasgó de inmediato con sus dedos temblorosos.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, estaban llenos de lágrimas porque esto era una oportunidad perfecta para poder crecer como persona.

-Cora, queremos que tengas la oportunidad de tener el mismo curso de administración que iba a tener Henry, deseamos de corazón que cuando termine puedas trabajar en una de nuestras empresas, sabemos que tienes las capacidades para eso-. Una sonrisa sincera se reflejó en el rostro de Ingrid Swan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **HOLA~~~~~**

 **QUERÍA ANIUNCIARLES QUE EN EL MES DE DICIEMBRE NO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR TAN SEGUIDO.**

 **COMÉNTA QUE TE PARECIO EL CAPÍTULO Y QUE CREES QUE PASARÁ DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

 **.**

Lágrimas de emoción caían por el rostro de Cora cuando lloraba por la noticia. Lo que su esposo no pudo completar por el accidente, ella tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo ¡Sería el orgullo de sus hijas!

Regina levantó la vista hacia James, quién le sonrió con timidez y volvió la vista a su madre, ese hombre y su esposa eran lo máximo, le daban una beca, le daban la oportunidad a su madre de luchar por ser alguien más en la vida. Una empleada de limpieza era digna como cualquier trabajo, eso no lo dudaba ni por un segundo, pero esto significaba mucho para la familia Mills. Cerró los ojos, pensó en su padre y sonrió en silencio, no dudaba que en algo había influenciado sobre esta decisión. ¿Podría influir en otras cosas?

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Los cambios de una "nueva vida" se había notado la semana siguiente, Regina era consciente de ello y por eso se levantaba con una sonrisa en la cara cada vez que iba a Heidelberg. Su madre no se levantaba cerca de las 5 de la mañana para ir a la mansión de los Swan, se levantaba una hora más tarde que era importante para su sueño. Ayudaba a Violet para arreglar sus cosas de la escuela, el desayuno, empezar un nuevo día, preocuparse de su casa y ella misma. El curso de administración empezaba el próximo semestre, pero James había sido claro, no quería que siguiera trabajando porque quería que dedicara parte de su tiempo a sí misma antes de entrar a clases. ¿En qué quedaron al final? Seguiría recibiendo el mismo sueldo aun sin trabajar porque los Swan sabían que era la única fuente de ingresos en este momento, pagarían su curso de dos años ¿Cómo les devolvería todo este favor que, a duras penas, le costó aceptar? Trabajando para ellos dentro de sus compañías, podía seguir perfeccionando pero claramente ganaría mejor sueldo. ¡Eran increíbles!

-Gina, hey, ¿Qué te pasa?-. Tinker picaba el brazo de su amiga al verla tan distraída.

-"Estaba pensando en cosas"-. Moduló cansada, sosteniendo un tenedor que había pinchado unas papas fritas, metiéndolo a la boca después de debatir con sus propias ideas.

-Te decía si ibas a comprar entradas para esto-. Le mostró un afiche de un baile que decía...

 ** _~¡GRAN BAILE DE DISFRACES! Con el fin de reunir recursos para donación del hogar de niños con cáncer, la comitiva del centro de alumnos invita a todos sus prestigiosos compañeros de la escuela de Heidelberg a asistir este viernes 28 de noviembre a las 20 horas a un baile de disfraces a realizar en las dependencias de nuestra escuela._**

 ** _Valor de la entrada: 25 dólares (Preventa), 35 dólares (Venta en local)_**

 ** _**Sistema de seguridad se reserva el derecho de admisión  
**No se admiten personas sin disfraz_**

 ** _¡Te esperamos! ~_**

Esa noticia la sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Incluso 35 dólares para los chicos de acá era una "mierda" poca, no todos comprarían urgidos preventa. ¿Iría ella? Se imaginó disfrazada pero ¿De qué? Sí, iría, quería divertirse con sus amigos ¡Y le sacarían el yeso de la mano derecha este fin de semana! Los médicos evaluaron su hueso y estaba regenerado, pero obviamente tendría cuidado si asistía a la fiesta.

-"Sí"-. Regina asintió de inmediato -"Estaré allí y buscaré el mejor disfraz de todos"

"Conversaba" con sus "fenómenos" cuando Emma pasó cerca de ella, iba derecho a dejar su bandeja y restos a una parte cuando cruzaron miradas, aún cada vez que estaban cerca las personas murmuraban. Y no fue la excepción cuando ella tomó la iniciativa y se quedó a su lado para saludarla frente a todo el mundo ¡Pero qué demonios! Regina parecía sorprendida, si la miraba era en la sala apenas o si se cruzaban en el pasillo pero en este lugar estaba todo el mundo observando ¡Todos!

-Cuando te quiten el yeso tienes que avisarme si te cobran más o hacen algo, después de todo es mi castigo-. Emma agachó la cabeza un poco.

-"No creo que lo hagan pero muchas gracias por preguntar"-. Regina moduló un tanto inquieta. Al darse cuenta que Killian la miraba cambió de postura y sonrió, por supuesto que estaría celoso de que le hablase a su novia y la verdad es que a ella no le interesaba, Emma se dio cuenta del afiche del baile de disfraces.

-¿Y piensan ir?-. Les decía a los demás de la mesa, por supuesto que no era normal que esto ocurriera pero tampoco podían ignorarla porque sabían que la rubia estaba cambiando para bien.

-Nosotros no nos perderemos eso, de hecho ya estamos viendo de qué iremos...-. Respondió Charming.

Regina sostuvo el vaso de helado que venía en la bandeja, cogiendo un poco con la cuchara pero no tragándosela sino observándola unos segundos. Al parecer no era la única que se había dado cuenta de eso porque la rubia le dio una pequeña sonrisa, además de mostrarle una galleta que tenía en su bolsillo. Eran detalles simples pero que significa mucho para ambas. El corazón a la morena le latió más rápido, sentía como subía la temperatura de su cuerpo pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Se suponía que ahora en adelante serían amigas, se llevaban bien y era un hecho pero no había más futuro en esa amistad que eso, "amistad" y nada más.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos, tenemos que prepararnos para la prueba de la próxima semana-. La "heredera" frunció el ceño al ver cómo algo en la mirada de Regina cambió cuando Killian estaba allí. No era secreto, no se llevaban bien, pero era algo mucho más allá de lo que podía entender pasaba por los ojos marrones de "Cenicienta".

Apenas tuvo tiempo asentir antes que Killian la tomara de la cintura y la hiciera caminar hacia otro lado. ¿Ellos interactuando con los menos deseados de Heidelberg? ¡Ni hablar!  
Pero eso no se quedó allí, después de dejar las bandejas su propio novio la encaminó a un baño secreto para que nadie de ellos los escuchara hablar. De un portazo cerró la puerta y dio media vuelta con cara de pocos amigos, Emma no tenía miedo, sabía que Killian sería incapaz de ponerle un dedo encima pero no dejaba de sorprenderle.

-¿Al frente de todo Heidelberg? Tienes que conversar con ese tipo de personas tan… ¿Raras?-. El chico estaba en verdad molesto, Emma enderezó el cuerpo tomando una postura desafiante.

\- Para tu tren, estoy cansada, en serio, estoy cansada que de un día para otro te comportes así ¿Raros por ser diferentes? ¿Raros por no ser parte de la fábrica de personas que tiene Heidelberg? Todos iguales tratando de matarse unos con otros.

-Nosotros formamos parte de esta "fábrica"-. Killian hizo un gesto con los dedos.

-Mira, sabes que decidí llevarme bien con Regina, si se convierte en mi amiga ese no es tu problema, la que será criticada y juzgada por los demás seré yo, no tú...-. Emma le puso un dedo en el cuello –Además por mi salud mental he dejado esa obsesión de saber lo que piensan los demás de mí, porque estoy segura que si no fuera hija de los "Swan", no estarían a mi lado.

-Pues en mi mundo, esas personas no tienen cabida, me he dado cuenta que es mejor así y separar a las personas por como vienen y como son...-. El chico entrecerró los ojos tomando una postura reflexiva –Cada vez te pareces más a tu padre-. Emma lo miró de pies a cabeza con un toque de amargura.

-La persona que amo respeta al hombre que más amo en este mundo... ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estoy orgullosa de mi padre-. Se apartó triste de su lado, ahora estaba afirmada de la puerta del baño mientras su novio parecía preocupado –¿Y tú a quién te pareces Killian? Cada día más ególatra, vacío, pasas a llevar a los demás como si nada, antes no eras así... pero espera ¿Eso no está sonando como Mary Margaret?

Lo dejó solo, dando un portazo tras de sí para caminar hacia su casillero. No tenía que estudiar con él para la prueba de la próxima semana, además tampoco iba a perder el tiempo discutiendo el resto de lo que quedaba de clases, por este momento no sentía ánimos de estar a su lado. Si antes le hubieran dicho que esto ocurriría no lo hubiese creído, pero eso estaba sucediendo, quería creer que no era verdad pero su relación con Killian Jones iba de mal a peor.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Mal tenía entre sus brazos a su mejor amiga. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja porque al fin su antebrazo estaba libre ¡Libre! Aunque no tenía el mejor aspecto al menos ya no tenía ese peso del yeso. Estaba un poco más blanca y la sentía débil pero era normal, durante la semana tenía que visitar el médico para empezar la "rehabilitación" y poder recuperar la movilidad normal del antebrazo derecho. Luego de la visita a la clínica caminaron juntas por unas tiendas de la ciudad. Regina le comentó a la rubia que tenía deseos de ir a la fiesta de disfraces que se haría en Heidelberg el próximo fin de semana. El lunes compraría su entrada y aunque le quedaba al menos 5 días para elegir un disfraz, quería hacerlo ahora porque estaba prácticamente a la mano.  
Mal la miraba de pies a cabeza.

\- Mmm podría pedirle a mi mujer que te preste su disfraz de enfermera sexy.

-"Quiero algo propio"-. Moduló con una sonrisa torcida –"Dile a tu chica que lo agradezco pero no"

-Mira, allá hay una tienda de disfraces, este sector tiene muchas cosas que te pueda interesar.

Caminaban abrazadas de lado, a estas alturas del año la verdad es que no era mala idea porque la temperatura estaba descendiendo. Regina no sabía bien lo que quería, tenía la impresión de que Killian elegiría algo tipo hércules o un pirata, ella en cambio quería algo que la resaltara. ¿Desde cuándo estaba preocupada de lo que pensaran los demás? Tenía que admitir que no le importaba los demás, solo la opinión de una mujer. ¡Cielos! Ya estaba pensando como una mujer enamorada y eso no era posible.

-¡Tengo una idea!-. La arrastró a una tienda de calidad que no todo el mundo conocía –Acá encontraremos lo que buscamos, sé que te gustará...

-"¿Qué quieres hacerme?"-. La bajita miraba a todas las direcciones de la tienda.

-Sé de algo que te hará ver exquisita-. Le guiñó un ojo, había bastante confianza para decirle ese tipo de cosas –Estoy segura que nadie lo usará porque estuvo de moda antes, pero ahora no está mal que alguien use de nuevo, menos cuando en este lugar están las réplicas perfectas y de mejor calidad de trajes de películas-. Se acercó a la dependienta para decirle lo que buscaba, sonriendo entusiasmada cuando tenían lo que quería de la talla de Regina.

-"¿Tendré que usar esto?"-. Parpadeó sorprendida, hace años que no sabía de esto aunque había visto la película –"Pero no soy rubia"-. Mal la empujó con cuidado a un probador.

\- ¡Solo ve!

Regina casi chocó con el espejo, pero su mano izquierda la detuvo. Tras de sí cerró la puerta, colocó todos los implementos en un mueble a su lado y comenzó a probárselos. Era como si adoptara una personalidad dulce, misteriosa y atractiva. Debía teñirse el cabello ¿Tal vez? No estaba mirando su reflejo pero cuando colocó el antifaz sobre su rostro, volteó hacia el espejo tras su espalda. La boca se quedó en una sonrisa atrevida, no parecía la misma tras ese disfraz, de hecho ¿Era ella? Toda de blanco... un poco más alta... ¡wow!  
Sin pedir permiso Mal abrió la puerta pero se quedó con la boca abierta y en silencio ¡Santo Dios! ¡Su amiga sería el centro de atención!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **DEJAME SABER SI TE GUSTÓ. ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

 **.**

Estiró los labios para aplicarse un poco más de labial rojo, era prácticamente lo único que le quedaba para estar lista. Sentía como la boca se le estiraba involuntariamente en una sonrisa ¡Es que hoy se sentía realmente hermosa! Cuando el maquillaje estuvo listo caminó hacia un espejo que reflejaba su cuerpo entero, sus ojos viajaban en todas las direcciones, quería encontrar imperfecciones pero la verdad es que hoy se sentía muy bien. Era día sábado 28 de noviembre, hacía frío pero eso no sería impedimento para ponerse un disfraz sonso o de abuela, no, quería lucir su cuerpo y eso no tenía nada que ver con la mujer de apellido Mills.

-Vaya, de "odalisca" como Dalida Musalem-. Emma giró sobre sus pies una vez más, había tomado la decisión de disfrazarse así porque quedó muy emocionada con el primer libro de la saga, amaba la historia, los personajes ¡Solo quería que la escritora lanzara el segundo libro!  
Tomó su teléfono celular, lo puso hacia el espejo y empezó a tomarse fotografías. En media hora vendría Killian y su resto de amigos para dirigirse a Heidelberg, aunque le costase admitirlo, estaba más emocionada por poner un pie en esa escuela que por la llegada de su "chico". Todo esto tenía una explicación y ella no quería darle el nombre, no aún.

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Las limusinas y autos de reconocidas marcas iban llegando hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela. Por el bien del "orden" no estaba permitido el ingreso de personas externas, todo alumno debía mostrar su identificación de la escuela. Todo tipo de disfraces habían, desde clásicos hasta algunos que apenas podían entenderse, los más repetidos eran los súper héroes, piratas, famosos del mundo del espectáculo. Alumnos que entraban, salían al exterior a fumar o recibir a alguien, y querían volver, no lo tenían permitido, el que salía se quedaba afuera.  
No se permitía el expendio de bebidas alcohólicas porque eran menores de 21, solo la venta de bebidas energéticas, gaseosas o jugos enlatados en una barra decorada con luces de neón.

Heidelberg era tan grande que disponía de un salón para hacer este tipo de eventos, algo con mucha más clase que realizarlo dentro de un gimnasio. El salón tenía dispuesto luces láser en los costados que serían encendidos más entrada la noche, ahora había una luz tenue y bolas disco como las fiestas clásicas de antes. Empezó a correr el rumor que la pareja "predilecta" estaba por entrar, todos querían saber de qué venían disfrazados, si es que acaso serían ellos los ganadores del mejor disfraz o no, si recibirían la mayoría de los votos (que era casi un hecho) etc, etc.  
Fue así como empezaron a hacerse más y más murmullos cuando un apuesto y varonil Hércules entro con una bella bellydancer sujetándole el brazo, tras de ellos una diosa griega (Mary Margaret), La mujer maravilla, Ironman y otros que formaban parte del grupo de amigos ¡Eran las estrellas de la escuela! A donde todos querían llegar a ser.

-¡Emma te ves hermosa!-. La aludida se sonrojó, sentía todas las miradas sobre ella, por lo que podía averiguar era la única con este disfraz.

-Muchas gracias, estoy vestida de mi personaje favorito de libros, es un honor...-. El ambiente comenzó a prenderse, los ojos de Emma observó para todas partes tratando de encontrar lo que su inconsciente deseaba.

-Después que termine la fiesta, te arrancaré eso y te haré el amor-. Su novio la abrazó por detrás y susurró en su oído de forma coqueta, la rubia sonrío pero no se sintió llena como antes, una charla así la hacía temblar de deseo pero ahora su cuerpo respondía con un frío suspiro.

El grupo "estrella" caminó hacia el sector VIP del salón que estaba en altura, allí disponían de sofás lujosos de cuero blanco, mozos se le acercaban para brindarle algunos bebestibles, eran tratados como reyes. Mientras tanto, otros autos deportivos estacionaban donde el guarda coches les indicaba. Tinker que manejaba su vehículo, al frenar miró de lado a su amiga con una sonrisa perversa, si alguien no la consideraba hermosa vestida de esta manera realmente estaba mal de la cabeza.

-Entradas-. Tinker tendió la mano para recibir la de Regina, esta con estilo la dejó sobre la palma de su mano –¡Demonios! Si fuera soltera ya estaría aullando por ti, así vestida como de ensueño y… matarás a todos los chicos y las chicas, felicidades-. Regina torció la boca tratando de sonreír.

-"Siento muchos nervios"-. Moduló bajando con cuidado del auto, el vestido era algo bromoso.

Charming, Ruby, Astrid y los demás del grupo se juntaron con ellos y caminaron con mucha personalidad hacia el salón.  
Venían a disfrutar de la música juntos por el precio de haber colaborado al hogar de niños con cáncer, los demás no importaban salvo para burlarse de lo malo que podían ser con sus disfraces o lo repetidos que solían ser varios.  
Estaban en la entrada del salón esperando ser revisados por protocolo de seguridad, cuando Charming (David Nolan) escuchó que alguien adentro empezaba a gritar "¡Llegaron los fenómenos". Se sintió importante, para bien o para mal eran tema de conversación.

Uno a uno empezaron a entrar acostumbrando sus ojos a la luz tenue, el DJ había anunciado que la música fuerte y juego de luces empezaría en unos minutos ¡Como una disco real!  
Las personas giraron para ver a los "fenómenos" pero todos quedaron con la boca seca. David Nolan "Charming" se veía atractivo disfrazado del "fantasma de la Opera", Tinker tenía puesto un traje de conejita playboy y aunque sabía que más de alguna se pondría algo así, no le interesaba porque esto lo ocuparía en la noche con su chica ¡Qué gracia! Pero sin duda lo que impactó a los chicos de Heidelberg, fue la mujer disfrazada con un vestido blanco, su mirada desafiante, sus zapatillas, el antifaz que cubría su rostro.  
Mary Margaret se paró sorprendida y colocó sus manos en la barandilla del sector VIP

-¡¿Quién es esa mujer?!-. Pregunto Mary Margaret.  
Emma por intuición se paró del sofá y caminó hasta al borde de la barandilla al lado de su "amiga". Su pecho comenzó a latir desenfrenado, sus piernas se doblaron y su punto más sensible estaba irritado con el deseo instantáneo. ¿Quién era esa mujer con ese hermoso vestido?  
Sus mentes parecían conectadas, puesto que la morena alzó la cabeza hacia el sector VIP de tal forma que Swan jadeó con la mandíbula apretada.  
"Mierda", pensó Regina, allí como toda una reina estaba Emma Swan vestida de Bellydancer, sobre su cabeza una especie de coronilla dorada llena de piedras y monedillas, en su cuello una cadena que caía en red también hecha de monedillas doradas, sus aros, las joyas en sus manos, el sujetador del traje igualmente decorado. Lamió su labio inferior sin darse cuenta que el cuerpo de ella se calentaba más y más.  
¿Regina Mills sabía realmente como se veía? Sus ojos marrones tras el antifaz blanco, el vestido que parecía sacado de una revista de vestidos de novia, su cabello suelto con un pequeño tocador de pedrería, las zapatillas con tacón algo alto. Ambas parecían absortas en la otra, quizás si se acercaban minuciosamente a sus rostros verían un hilo de saliva.

-Vaya ¿Quién es esa que se cree Princesa?

-Si supones que todos llegaron de ese grupo, debe ser Regina Mills, es la única que no reconozco de todos los demás así que debe ser así-. Comento August.

-¿Regina Mills?-. Levantó una ceja desafiante, entrecerró los ojos, "Hércules y la princesa" se miraban de forma negativa -Sí, es ella...

Emma tiró de la mano de su novio para invitarlo a bailar a la pista, susurrando coqueta que quería ganar un concurso de baile, de disfraces, algo con tal de imponer su respeto. Eran mentiras, excusas para convencerlo de salir del sector VIP y acercarse a la pista para poder ver de cerca a la "Princesa".  
Regina y sus amigos se acercaron a la barra para pedir unas bebidas energéticas, todos se giraban a observarlos pero especialmente a ella. Las mujeres abrían sus bocas, se mordían sus labios, estiraban la mano para rozar la parte baja de su vestido que se levantaba un poco al avanzar. Pero no le gustaba toda la atención femenina si no llamaba la de la mujer correcta.

-¿Quién es esa que está disfrazada de Princesa?-. Murmuró a sus amigos.

-Regina Mills-. August susurró con la mirada pérdida mientras que Mary Margaret se llevaba una mano a su pecho. ¡No era posible! Sí, no estaba mal reconocer que a pesar de ser pobre, imbécil y poca cosa, también era mujer por donde la mirase. Recordó el campamento en Yosemite, la sensación de su brazo cálido rozarla cuando estuvieron juntas en los caballos. Se sintió aturdida, deseosa de correr hacia ella y pedirle a gritos que la tocara por todas partes. Ese disfraz realmente estaba enloqueciendo a todos.

Como Emma bajó a la pista de baile, la mitad de la atención también se centraba en ella. Los chicos se hacían mil y un fantasías eróticas con ella bailándoles árabe o algo así, Killian la sujetaba más fuerte con una sonrisa de triunfo reclamando que esa chica era suya. Regina caminó hacia ella, era sorprendente que a pesar del ruido muchos sintieran el sonido de sus zapatillas golpear con insolencia, con un tono de "Aquí mando yo".  
Una chica se cruzó en su camino para pedirle que salieran a bailar, no le contestó de inmediato porque se sentía aturdida. ¿Acaso no sabía que era la chica a la que todos apuntaban por ser pobre y muda? Eso no interesaba en ese minuto para ellos. Regina miró a Emma en los brazos de su novio

\- "Está bien"-. Moduló hacia la chica, dejando una mano sobre su cintura mientras la chica se aferraba a su cuello –"¿Sabes que soy Regina Mills?"-. Ella asintió coqueta.

-Siempre me has parecido una chica linda-. Levantaba la voz para destacarse sobre las demás –Yo no miro tu bolsillo, te miro a ti-. Guiñó. Incluso con ese disfraz se sentía como un cachorro. Era extraño que alguien que no fuese su amistad le dijera algo así. Aturdida al sentir como la chica pegó su cuerpo con el suyo, descansando su mentón en el cuello de esta para observar que Emma hacía lo mismo con Killian.  
¡No le agradaba lo que veía!

Regina le sujetó el rostro a la chica para que leyera sus labios.

-"Tengo que ir al baño"-. Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando esta ya la empujó de su nuca hacia ella para besarla con fuerza.

Emma que accidentalmente miró la escena, sintió ganas de vomitar. Fingió unos segundos más pero como "Cenicienta" parecía disfrutar de ese beso, le murmuró a Killian que iría a retocar su maquillaje y volvía pronto. Excusas y más excusas, todo con tal de alejarse de esa escena. No, Regina no estaba disfrutando de ese contacto, solo que su cabeza le gritaba: "Imagínate a Emma, imagínatela" e inevitablemente quería rendirse a su imaginación. Pero incluso el beso con furia del primer día de clases había sido mucho mejor que esto. La soltó pero luego la sujetó de la cabeza con ambas manos

-"No vuelvas a hacer eso"-. Modulo la morena furiosa.

Mientras, la rubia en el baño golpeaba furiosa el lavamanos. No podía entender como en Heidelberg tenían abierto a esta ahora o quizás el guardia de seguridad se dio una vuelta por otra parte, pero pudo ingresar al establecimiento y al baño allí dentro en el tercer piso. No quería entrar donde alguien pudiese escuchar sus lamentos, no quería estar en el baño del salón, así que decidió caminar un poco más dentro del terreno y meterse aquí. Oscuridad, silencio ¿Buenas o malas compañías? No quería tardarse tanto porque Killian empezaría a cuestionarse del motivo real del "porqué" había venido. De todas formas ¿Qué le interesaba a él? Su actitud no había mejorado tanto desde que le dijo que se parecía a Mary Margaret.  
Se agachó para beber un poco de agua, pero cuando estiró su cuerpo para alcanzar una toalla desechable, vio en el espejo el reflejo de una silueta femenina apoyada en la pared. Trató de enfocar la vista pero cuando sintió desesperación e iba a gritar por ayuda, esta silueta la empujó hacia el lavamanos, cubriendo su boca con la mano, apretando el cuerpo de ella con el suyo, ambas mirando sus reflejos en la oscuridad.  
Emma jadeó y no de miedo, era calor, era excitación pura. La "princesa" estaba tras ella respirando agitadamente contra su nuca, enviando corrientes eléctricas hacia sus piernas que no querían mantenerse en pie mucho tiempo.  
La luz pálida de la luna se filtraba por los vidrios, era la única luz que tenían en ese momento pero, a pesar de eso los ojos marrones de Regina destacaban bajo el antifaz blanco. Era lo más erótico que le había pasado hasta ahora, creía.  
Regina con los labios temblando tragó saliva, acercó su boca hasta la oreja izquierda de ella y con el máximo esfuerzo posible brotó lo que su corazón le gritaba que hiciera.

-Em-ma

Ese ardiente susurro pudo oírlo ¡Podía oírla! Era todo lo que podía decir, no podía hablar pero solo de su boca había salido el nombre de ella en un susurro desesperado y caliente, un susurro de tono tan ronco que la tenía al borde de la locura. Emma miró los ojos de "Cenicienta" a través del espejo y supo en ese momento que estaba perdida… Aun contra lo moral, deseaba a esa mujer de todas las maneras posibles.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿QUÉ TAL?**

 **REGINA YA DICE ALGO, POCO, PERO ALGO ES ALGO.**

 **COMENTA.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

 **.**

Regina apretó las manos a cada lado de la cintura de la rubia, su cabeza le daba mil razones para no hacer esto, pero su cuerpo estaba dictando una orden más potente que los demás: "Déjate llevar". No estaba loca si daba un paso más, Emma daba signos claros que su presencia le afectaba en un sentido carnal y pasional. Su piel estaba más caliente que antes, podía sentir el pulso elevado en su cuerpo, le temblaba el labio inferior. El problema era que no sabía si se podía controlar.  
Como si reconociera lo mal de su estado y la situación que las envolvía, la rubia se apartó de ella para caminar al baño pensando que no podía actuar o hacer algo de lo que pasaba por su cabeza ¡Tenía novio! Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse cuando la "princesa" la abrazó por detrás con fuerza. No se movía, respiraba agitada contra su oreja, estaba calentando la situación y por consecuencia a ella también.

-Regina, esto... esto-. Le temblaba la voz –Esto no se puede... yo...-. La giró sobre sus zapatos.

-"Tu novio es una mierda"-. Moduló tan lento que le entendió perfectamente. Como buena mujer debería defender a Killian, su chico, pero no lo hizo y no sabía si era por la excitación del momento o porque también lo pensaba así –Em-ma-. Susurró contra su oreja ¡Era tan ardiente! Su voz era ronca, una simple palabra brotaba de sus labios de tal forma que la hacía enloquecer, la forma en la que modulaba su nombre y lo único que podía decir, tenía mucho significado –Em-ma...

-Regina, debo…-. Tras su antifaz blanco podía notarse la forma en la que la miraba, inclinó la cabeza para hacerle un escaneo completo, desde el cintillo de baile hasta la punta de sus zapatos, la estaba mirando con deseo –No hagas eso...

La acorraló contra el lavamanos, la apretaba con su propia cadera en una posición bastante comprometedora. Era suficiente para paralizarla mientras esta con destreza y paciencia retiraba lentamente el antifaz blanco para quedar luego a rostro descubierto y con pelo despeinado. Emma jadeó, era atractiva, demasiado incluso sin todo lo que tenía encima. La deseaba, le gustaba, no le importaba su clase social ni lo molestosa que podía ser algunas veces, estaba "inmoralmente" vuelta loca por ella. Pero antes de decir algo (y como si la morena adivinase sus palabras de "no") le tomó la barbilla y en un movimiento rápido se acercó a su boca como si fuese lo único que quisiera beber en ese momento. Creyó que Emma pondría resistencia pero con un gemido de satisfacción se sujetó de su cuello con ambos brazos y respondió ese contacto con tanta pasión que creyó que derretirían todo lo que tenían alrededor. Hace tanto que quería repetir esto ¡Ella besaba exquisito! Sus labios calientes dentro de su boca, su lengua húmeda y juguetona, el perfume que llevaba puesto y el cuerpo tras su traje de bellydancer.

Por su parte la rubia podía sentir contra su propio traje, el cuerpo de Regina temblar por la excitación. Gemía y volvía a gemir porque era increíble que con solo besos y unos roces sintiera tanto placer. Con cuidado Regina la dejó sobre el mueble del largo lavamanos, abandonando su boca aun en la protesta para encargarse de su cuello.

-Regina...-. Gemía excitada, la forma en la que succionaba su piel, en la que su lengua lamía, era para volverse más loca -Dejarás marca.

-Em-ma-. Volvía a susurrar contra su oreja, inhabilitando cualquier intento de oposición. De cierta forma el vestido resultaba molesto, estaba recargando todo su cuerpo y peso en Emma. Con movimientos acompasados rozaban sus caderas, seguían con ropa y degustando los labios de la otra, la fricción, los jadeos y el calor las excitaba más. Podía hacerle el amor aquí mismo pero eso implicaba tantos problemas, además no era una animal, bueno, no tanto. Apoyó su frente con la de ella que estaba húmeda, ambas eran masas temblorosas de deseo e hipersensibles.

-"No es lugar para que pase algo... una mujer como tú merece algo mejor que esto"-. La besó de forma tan tierna que Emma sintió ganas de llorar. ¡La quería demasiado! –"Voy a ser sincera contigo ahora" Em-ma-. Estarle mirando los labios y escuchar algo era sorprendente, sobre todo porque como pronunciaba "Emma" era tan pasionalmente –"No quiero seguir con rodeos aunque esto no signifique que hago bien ni que me sea fácil"-. Pausó para que la "heredera" le entendiera –"Pero me gustas, santa mierda Emma, me gustas mucho y sé que es un error por mil razones que puedo darte"-. Tragó saliva, ella no respiraba –"Pero no voy a hacer algo que tú no quieras, porque a pesar de ser pobre, tengo modales y una mujer tan bella como tú no merece que le haga el amor en un baño de escuela"-. Gracias al cielo estaba un poco oscuro, se sentía cursi hablando de esa manera, incluso sus mejillas le ardían. Gruñó mirando hacia el lado, realmente se sentía ridícula y la rubia pensaría que era una bebita por no hacer cosas de "adultos" como el sexo. No, no era virgen, pero quizás ella querría que...

-Qué linda-. Dijo con la voz temblando y lágrimas escurriéndose en sus mejillas ¿Por qué lloraba en silencio?

Sintiéndose culpable la observaba retrocediendo un poco, no podía saber que pasaba por su cabeza excepto la frase "La he cagado en serio". Swan tenía sus razones para llorar y era una mezcla de cosas, como el deseo frustrado de tener a Regina haciéndole el amor, la palabra "haciendo el amor" que con tanta gracia ella modulaba, la culpa de serle infiel a Killian y la verdad irrefutable de que estaba enamorándose de "Cenicienta". Cualquier imbécil que solo quería sexo la hubiese puesto en cuatro en un segundo, pero Regina tenía la delicadeza de "cuidarla". Se sentía tan sensible que rompió a llorar y la abrazó de la cintura con fuerza, arrastrando la nariz en su cuello que emanaba todo su calor y perfume femenino. Sentía pena ¡La quería! ¡La quería aun estando de novia!

-Déjame arreglar las cosas, no quiero herir a nadie por favor-. Sollozaba, Regina no podía quejarse porque entendía su punto, su mundo, el hecho de estar comprometida. Incluso si no decía de forma directa que le gustaba, todo eso podía entenderlo –Deja que lo arregle, te pido paciencia-. Pero antes que Regina pudiese dudar de algo, la rubia sostuvo su rostro con ambas manos y la besó de nuevo. No podía decirle "¡Sí, me gustas!" aunque fuese cierto, tenía una lucha moral e interna con la que lidiar. Regina gimió pero no se podía sentir satisfecha, Emma ejercía un poder sobre ella tan fuerte que costaba separarse fácilmente de un abrazo o en este caso un beso, sobre todo cuando la lengua de ella era más delicada y juguetona.

Un ruido en la puerta las advirtió de la presencia de alguien externo, alguien más quería entrar. Astuta, Regina se metió bajo uno de los cubículos, sentada con las piernas encima del retrete, con todo el vestido entre sus manos sujetándolo con fuerza y casi sin respirar. Al encenderse la luz Killian vio a su novia pálida, un poco despeinada con el maquillaje corrido ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Estabas llorando?-. Interrogo Killian, "¡Piensa rápido Emma!" se gritaba internamente la rubia.

-Sí, es que han pasado tantas cosas, tantas...-. Tragó saliva, entrecerró los ojos y vio la figura de Mary Margaret tras Killian. Sintió ira, cada día soportaba menos a quién supuestamente era su "amiga" –¿Podemos hablar a solas si no te importa?

-Todo está bien Mary Margaret, puedes regresar al salón-. MM miró con desaprobación a la rubia, incluso a él también.

-Los esperaré acá afuera, no amm... no quiero caminar por la oscuridad sola hasta allá-. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el pasillo.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Cómo te sientes?-. Susurraba acariciando su rostro, Regina podía ver todo tras la puerta del baño de su cubículo, la ira tomaba poder en cada parte de su cuerpo, "¡Aparta tus manos de ella!" gritaba por dentro.

-Mis padres discutieron esta mañana, llegué mareada pero lo disimulé muy bien, parece que ando en mis días, no sé son una mezcla de cosas.

Se alejó de las caricias de su novio para mirarse al espejo, trató de arreglarse el cabello y retocar su maquillaje para volver a ser la misma. Con un tono dulzón Killian le murmuró que pronto comenzaría el concurso para premiar al mejor disfraz y no podían faltar, además, claro, de tener el tino para abrazarla y repetirle muchas veces que todo miedo iba a pasar. Cuando iban a salir del baño Emma se fijó que tirado estaba el antifaz de Regina en el suelo, así que pálida y muy asustada lo pateó disimuladamente al cubículo para que su novio no lo viese, si lo hacía realmente era su fin. Una vez que apagaron la luz y se fueron, "Cenicienta" salió de allí con la vena de la frente más que marcada. Emma Swan no era suya en algún sentido ¡Ninguno! No podía reclamarla y este era el precio que debía pagar por fijarse en alguien como ella. Volvió a colocarse el antifaz, acomodándose el vestido. Iba a disfrutar lo que quedaba de fiesta con sus amigos y luego regresaría a casa para lidiar con sus pensamientos durante la noche.

 **…**

Esa noche el mejor disfraz lo ganó Regina Mills porque la mayoría votaron por ella ¡Había arrasado! Sorpresivamente no ganó Emma esa noche, el mejor disfraz había sido otro chico que vestía de Michael Myers, vaya, se lo tenía merecido en realidad era aterrador. Era sorprendente que la rubia no sintiera envidia ni nada por el estilo, antes hubiese ocurrido, pero ahora era otra persona, una mejor para el resto, pero no para sus amigos clasistas.

Como lo había pensado, con suerte ambas pudieron dormir recordando esa escena tan fogosa en el baño. Era como si sus cuerpos estuviesen especialmente creados para la otra, un solo roce era la chispa que detonaba bombas. ¿Pero cómo se tratarían de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo si nada pasara?

"Debo tener dignidad" pensó Regina para sí misma mientras daba vueltas en la cama "Pero ella me pidió tiempo ¿Cuánto puedo darle?"  
"Ni siquiera te dijo que le gustabas" le gritó su lado sarcástico y negativo. Ella le había abierto su corazón pero Emma solo le respondió de forma física, con besos, un abrazo fuerte, su corazón latiendo rápido. Cuando ocurrió el accidente, con la chica que estaba todo se esfumó ¿Quién querría lidiar con una muda? ¿Con alguien que apenas podía moverse? Hace dos años no estaba en una relación y aunque no era mucho, lo sentía como toda una eternidad.  
"Piensa las cosas con calma, Regina, a ella le gustas, de eso no hay duda, todo se resolverá conforme pasen los días, solo ten paciencia"

Dicen que quién tiene paciencia recibe recompensas ¿Lo tendría ella también? Bueno, para tener lo que queremos debemos luchar por ello y Regina sería testigo fiel de ese dicho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AL FIN EL TAN ANSIADO BESO. ¿QUE BESO? ¡BESOTE!**

 **¿QUE CREES QUE OCURRIRÁ DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE?**

 **¡COMENTA!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

 **.**

Empezaba diciembre, era el primer día del mes en el primer día de la semana. Allí estaba "Cenicienta" en la oficina del director para hablar de su situación. Tenía que hacer este año cursos extracurriculares y se había anotado en natación además de Tae Kwon Do, pero la pelea con Emma le había causado una fractura lo que la imposibilitó 2 meses sin poder asistir a esas clases ¿Cómo podía solucionar aquella situación? El hombre de pelo blanco le sonreía con amabilidad, quería darle las mejores alternativas a una alumna que de ejemplar lo tenía todo. Observándola más tiempo, mirando sus calificaciones, esta chica apuntaba para ser una mujer exitosa en el futuro

-Puedes tomar esos cursos el próximo semestre, te los validaremos igual, si no mejoras del todo busca otros-. Respondió el director, Regina escribió en su libreta.

-"Muchas gracias señor, espero recuperarme del brazo pronto"

Salió de allí con una sonrisa de medio lado, las cosas se estaban dando bien, todo parecía resultar pero dentro de sí misma sentía que no todo podía ser perfecto y era cierto, no lo era. Miró el reloj en su muñeca, quedaban 15 minutos para terminar el almuerzo, sabía que no tendría tiempo para comer en paz así que podía dar un paseo por donde quisiera para relajarse. A medida que caminaba sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella, el haber aparecido disfrazada como "La princesa" marcó un antes y después en la opinión social. Todos sabían que fue ella quien estuvo detrás de ese disfraz ¿Por qué ahora opinaban diferente? ¿Por el hecho de demostrar que tenía un lado encantador?

No se dio cuenta cuando llegó al gimnasio donde estaba la piscina olímpica ¿Por qué había llegado aquí? Entró en silencio (no podía de otra manera) y con cuidado caminó por la orilla mirando el agua que se mantenía serena. Suspiró, no una sino dos veces, como el estado del agua así quería estar a veces, tranquila sin pensar en problemas. Alcanzó a agacharse un poco para rozar el agua con sus dedos, pero de uno de los rincones sintió ruido. No quería que la viesen acá y no sabía por qué ¿Intuición tal vez? Se escondió tras un pilar con la espalda pegada al pilar, el ruido delataba a dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El sonido del tacón de ella cesó, su voz... ese tono tan irritante que la ponía de mal humor cada vez que la escuchaba ¡Era Mary Margaret! Pero no era a la única que podía reconocer, el hombre que la acompañaba era… Al asomar levemente el rostro pudo confirmarlo, también estaba Killian y nada más que en traje de baño.

-Estoy entrenando Mary Margaret, por favor déjame en paz-. Killian tenía fruncido el ceño y los brazos cruzados bajo sus pectorales.

-¿Dejaste a Emma con los demás por venir a entrenar?-. Mary Margaret lanzó un bufido –¿O porque te dije que quería verte sin que nadie se diera cuenta?-. Killian rascó su nuca nervioso, miró la piscina y luego a ella.

-Mary, por favor no hagas esto más complicado, si tuviera que elegir entre tú y Emma sabes que es ella a quién escojo-. Regina abrió los ojos más que nunca ¡Santa mierda!

-Estoy harta, en serio estoy harta de ella de su "perfección"-. La morena de pelo corto hizo comilla con sus dedos en un tono burlón –De lo importante que es ante todos ¡Pero la única verdad es que es una jodida cornuda!-. Killian no podía desmentir aquello, tampoco le agradaba admitirlo –Sonreír con amabilidad, pretender que todo es bien con ella ¡Me harté de todo eso!

-Basta por favor…-. Mary Margaret se acercó desafiante.

-Al menos di la verdad ¿Detestas que haga esto?

Lo empujó hasta otro pilar con una mano en cada hombro, usando la fuerza suficiente para presionarlo y darle un beso en la boca con desquite. Regina se sentía tan mareada que no atinaba a hacer algo, solo observar con asco a la persona que se suponía que era fiel y decente con Emma Swan, alguien a quién todo el mundo admiraba por ser el "novio perfecto", alguien que no la merecía. ¿Se suponía que debía oponerse al contacto de la morena? Volvió a espiarlos, Killian estaba allí respondiendo fogosamente al beso de Mary Margaret sin poner resistencia, de hecho sus manos se posaban bajo la mini falda de ella explorando quizás rincones que Regina no quería imaginar.

-"Cerdo"-. Pensó con ira, un nudo en la garganta, la vena en su frente estaba creciendo, sus puños se ponían firmes. ¡Era repugnante! ¡Eran lo peor! Volvió a quedarse tras el pilar escondida de las miradas de ambos, escuchando sus jadeos, el sonido de sus besos húmedos, sentía náuseas de todo esto, quería irse pero si suspiraba, si emitía cualquier tipo de ruido iba a ser delatada y eso eran problemas seguros. Solo atinó a sentarse en el suelo y envolver su rostro con ambas manos ¡Que terminara esto ya!

* * *

 **…**

* * *

Necesitaba sacar algo de su casillero, había dejado allí su imprescindible libro de química, sabía que si no se lo llevaba a casa para este fin de semana, el trabajo que debía entregar el día lunes estaría a medias. ¡No quería bajar sus calificaciones! Al meter la combinación y abrir el casillero, cayó lentamente una hoja con una forma peculiar. Al darse cuenta de que se trataba la recogió rápidamente, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo para saber si alguien la estaba viendo o no. La carta tenía la forma de un helado y pegada tras ella había una pequeña galleta. No era necesario leerla para que el corazón se le acelerara y sintiera la garganta estrecharse con la emoción. Nadie le había dicho que esa chica que vio en el verano limpiando los vidrios de su mansión, aquella bajita de aspecto rudo y de pocos amigos podía guardar un corazón tan bueno y una personalidad tan pasional. Decidió caminar al baño más cercano, entrar en un cubículo y cerrarlo con seguro. Nunca se había sentido tan ansiosa, bueno, no en los últimos meses ni de esta manera tan inocente. Con los dedos temblando recorrió la carta en forma de helado y la leyó.

 ** _~ "Sé que estarás sola al abrir tu casillero, sueles tener una costumbre tan peculiar los días viernes cada vez que te llevas tus libros a casa... ¿Estarás sola a la noche en la mansión? ¿Saldrán tus padres? Es momento que hablemos a solas"~_**

Ese "a solas" fue suficiente para calentarle la piel y el cuerpo, para reprimir cualquier suspiro mordiéndose los labios. Dio vuelta la tarjeta, tras ella y arriba de la galleta decía "para ti". Se la comió sonriendo como niña inocente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Regina la hacía sentir así? Tras esa mujer muda había algo increíble, alguien que podía ser arrasadora para besar o tocar pero también alguien cuidadosa y preocupada. Guardó la tarjeta en su mochila, tiró la cadena para disimular que ocupó el retrete y salió a lavarse las manos. Su reflejo le decía a gritos que estaba enamorada, que las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillando no era por un aumento de temperatura ambiental sino la mezcla de emociones que solo Regina Mills podía provocarle. Killian y sus amigos se unieron con ella en el estacionamiento, unos cuantos pasos más lejos podía verse al grupo de "los fenómenos" despedirse. Regina no estaba con ellos, quizás se había ido a casa antes. Exactamente un minuto más tarde llegó un mensaje a su teléfono celular.

 ** _~"8:30 ¿Estará bien?"~_**

-¿Quién es amor?-. Killian inclinó su cabeza de forma coqueta, ella pegó el teléfono a su pantalón.

-Mensaje sin sentido, la compañía de teléfonos ofreciéndome un nuevo plan-. Sabía actuar cuando quería hacerlo, además debía salvar su celular si no quería que viese en la pantalla el nuevo nombre que le había puesto a Regina Mills dentro de sus contactos.

-Estábamos hablando con los chicos de armar algo hoy a la noche, en serio no puedo estar haciendo "nada" un fin de semana, eso es algo totalmente antisocial-. Habló August con una mueca en la cara –¿Podría ser en tu casa?-. Emma perdió el color en su rostro, por sobre todas las cosas quería salvar su panorama con "Cenicienta", si había que conversar algo debía ser ahora.

-Amm… no puedo… una de mis primas no se siente bien y quiere charlar a solas... espero lo entiendan-. Agregó la última frase un poco apurada –Debo irme-. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Killian con la mejor cara que podía fingir. Si bien sus sentimientos a él habían menguado en intensidad, no podía evitar sentir culpa por lo que estaba pasando –¿Nos veremos este fin de semana amor?-. Su novio dejó las manos tras su espalda y besó sus labios con cuidado, tratando de convencerse que elegirla era lo mejor.

-Por supuesto... conduce con cuidado ¿Sí? Te amo-. Asintió rápido, lo besó rápido bajo la mirada gatuna y atenta de Mary Margaret. No fue capaz de responderle un "te amo" o un "yo también" porque sentía que no podía perder tiempo.

En realidad quedaban como 4 horas para que fuesen las 8:30 así que condujo en silencio y en paz por las calles de Los Ángeles. Hoy sus padres salían a cenar con directores y ejecutivos del mundo del entretenimiento, si esto ocurría su llegada era cerca de las dos de la mañana así que disponía de toda la noche para aclarar cosas con Regina. No quería que los sirvientes hablaran cosas por el solo hecho de verla allí, podía excusarse con que estaban haciendo un proyecto junto a ella pero siempre era mejor evitar las situaciones incómodas. Al estacionarse en el garaje de la mansión, no fue capaz de esperar para llegar a su habitación y textearle la respuesta, sentada tras el volante de su deportivo le escribió.

 ** _~"Sí, 8:30 en mi casa... XO"_**

Podía explayarse más pero no se le ocurría que poner para no ser tan evidente que estaba esperando ansiosa esa hora. Algo era más que claro en todo esto, Regina había confesado que le gustaba y el solo hecho de hacerlo significaba tanto para ella ¿Quién en la situación de Regina lo diría tan valientemente aun cuando tenía tantas cosas que la perjudicarían? Gruñó caminando a su habitación, y ella por supuesto tan cobardemente no fue capaz de decirle a la cara lo mucho que le gustaba también.

Dijo que quería ordenar su cabeza, no herir a nadie, poder entenderse y es que poco había evolucionado en la semana que pasó desde esa escena tan fogosa y poco delicada del baño en la fiesta de disfraces. Había soñado todas las noches con ella, incluso en los sueños sentirse entre sus brazos era precioso y dulce, el susurro de su nombre salir de la boca de Regina, su boca recorrer su cuello, todo eso había sido suficiente para hacerla despertar en medio de la noche con espasmos y fiebre.  
Una vez estando en su habitación entró a su enorme armario (que era como una habitación más reducida) y buscó lo que podía usar, nada de cosas formales, algo bonito y casual era lo que realmente la hacía sentir cómoda y lo que Taeyeon esperaría de ella si fuese honesta.

-¿Y si me pregunta si me gusta?-. Miró su reflejo –Oh vamos Emma, la besaste como loca ese día y le dirás que no ¿Cierto?-. Bajó la mirada con un gesto de pena –Es tan complicado estar comprometida, tan delicado todo esto ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesta a arriesgar por ella? Cambiar una historia firme por una aventura nueva ¿Qué hago? ¿Y si son caprichos de adolescente?-. De mala forma miró su reflejo, observó sus ojos, el color de sus mejillas y respiró profundamente varias veces para calmar la ansiedad –Hoy quizás Regina quiere decirte algo importante, para bien o para mal serás madura pero sobre todo inteligente y no vas a dañar a una persona como ella… Mírate, escúchate ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a Killian? ¿Lo notas diferente no?-. ¿Estaba haciendo auto terapia con su reflejo? Vamos, podía funcionar –Sí, lo noto diferente y no sé si solo es por celos, él no era celoso ¿Qué lo hace ser así? ¿Puede ser solo Regina?-. Se agachó y sentó en el suelo frente al espejo, mirando su reflejo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –No quiero herir a nadie pero la verdad es que me estoy enamorando de una mujer…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Y LLEGAMOS A FIN DE MES.**  
 **EL LOCO DICIEMBRE DE ACERCA. Y COMIENZO A TRABAJAR.**  
 **A VER QUE TAN SEGUIDO PUEDO ACTUALIZAR. ESPERO QUE AL MENOS 2 A LA SEMANA.**  
 **COMENTEN Y** **QUIZÁS** **SUBA UN CAPITULO MAÑANA.**


	28. Chapter 28

**HOLAAAAAAAA**  
 **DIOS HE LLEGADO** **GRANDÍSIMA** **DEL TRABAJO.** **HABÍA** **OLVIDADO LO QUE SE SENTÍA ESTAR TANTO TIEMPO DE PIE.**

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE: ¿HAY ALGUIEN DE CHILE** **AQUÍ** **LEYÉNDOME? SI LOS HAY. ¡VAYAN AL BANCO A DEPOSITAR A LA** **TELETÓN** **!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **.**

Peinó su cabello de varias formas, ninguna le era más agradable que la anterior así que terminó por tomar un poco de crema para peinar y la aplicó sobre su cabello apretándolo lo suficiente para que las ondas se quedaran así. En el grupo de "WhatsApp" que tenía con sus amigos empezaron a hacer comentarios sobre juntarse en la casa de Killian, ninguno de ellos tenía idea que Emma tenía sus propios planes. Solo conversaría con Regina, no era grosero si la invitaba a cenar en casa ¿O sí? Quizás la situación se volvería incómoda para ambas si estaban solas, quizás no, debía estar en esa situación para comprobarlo pero ¿Qué quería sacar Regina con venir? ¿Qué le urgía tanto?

Pensó que era buena idea mirar la hora en su teléfono pero en cuanto lo sostuvo entre sus manos, este vibró dando el aviso que había llegado un mensaje de texto de Regina. Con el dedo índice de la mano derecha tocó la pantalla para ver qué decía. ¿Era normal que algo tan simple le hiciera contraer los músculos del abdomen?

 ** _~ "Estoy parada afuera de la reja ¿Me abres?"~_**

Podía apretar un botón y decirle que caminara sola hasta la entrada de la mansión, pero le pareció correcto llegar hasta ella. Llegó hasta la puerta tan rápido como pudo, pero luego mantuvo la compostura para pasar sobre el camino de piedras que serpenteaba todo el parque hasta llegar a los muros de piedra y la reja negra marcada con la inicial S en cada puerta de ella. Regina tenía el pelo despeinado cayendo sobre sus hombros, estaba derecha con los brazos muy firmes mientras sostenía bolsas que contenían cosas. Cuando la miró fijamente no pudo evitar sonreír aunque fuese de medio lado, que linda se veía cuando parecía feliz y mucho más si ella misma lo había provocado. Esperen un minuto ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

-¿Qué traes ahí?-. Miró las bolsas y luego a Regina mientras abría la reja manualmente.

-"Como quería pasar el rato contigo, creí que nunca está demás pedir la clásica comida china"-. Había dejado cuidadosamente las bolsas en el suelo para mostrarle la libreta. Vaya, empezaba a mejorar y ya podía escribir de nuevo. ¿Por qué no le gustaba eso? Porque quizás era mejor mirarle sus labios –"Buenas noches"-. Moduló cortésmente y lentamente cuando pasó al lado de ella, Emma tragó saliva y le quitó una bolsa de la mano.

-Dame una, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecer que compraras una de mis comidas favoritas.

-"¿En serio?"-. La bajita modulo sonriendo de nuevo pero esta vez caminando hacia atrás.

-No hagas eso ¡Te caerás!-. Regina negó traviesa, estaba de buen humor y quería juguetear pero un paso en falso la hizo tropezarse –¡Regina!-. Se le cayó la bolsa de la mano tratando de sostenerla pero sorpresivamente ella puso ambos pies sobre el camino de manera fácil -Como... ¡¿Estás jugando conmigo?!-. Asintió inocente y siguió caminando hacia atrás, viendo como Emma recogía la bolsa y se le acercaba.

Una vez dentro Regina sin pudor se acercó a la cocina a saludar a parte del servicio que trabajaba allí, las señoras la adoraban y estaban contentas de verla otra vez. Emma en su tono lo más natural posible explicó que harían un trabajo juntas y que no debían preocuparse por la comida, la bajita había pedido comida china para ambas. Las mujeres asintieron y siguieron charlando con "Cenicienta", el nerviosismo iba aumentando en la rubia y por eso mismo empezó a golpear con un dedo sobre la encimera de la cocina. ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Tenían que conversar? Regina la miró de reojo, sabía que estaba nerviosa y eso le gustaba, le daba una ventaja y cierto poder sobre ella, en cambio ella estaba tranquila porque había repasado mil veces las intenciones que tenía para hoy.  
Regina le hizo un gesto a Emma con la mano para que la mirara.

\- "¿Te parece si vamos a hacer lo de química?"-. Se volteó hacia las sirvientas –"Un gusto"-. Cuando pudo reaccionar, la rubia buscó vasos, una soda y platos antes de seguirla. Después de pasar por varias estancias de la mansión llegaron hasta el frente de la escalera donde la rubia empezó a subirla –"¿Puedo subir yo también?"-. Le frunció el ceño ¿Cómo podía pedir permiso si era obvio que la estaba invitando? Esta vez fue Regina quien se puso nerviosa cuando quedaron fuera de las puertas de su habitación.

-Podemos comer en el suelo frente al LED que tengo, ven, pasa...

Era entrar a otro mundo, esa habitación tenía una atmósfera femenina inquietante pero también curiosa. Estuvo muy pocas veces siendo sirvienta, quizás solo una o dos. No era de tonos rosa como podía suponer que era la habitación de Mary Margaret, esta estaba decorada de forma exquisita y muy costosa que provocaba temor arruinar.

-Puedes dejar las bolsas aquí-. Indicó una mesa baja y amplia hecha de madera y vidrio –Prenderé la chimenea porque hace un frío enorme-. La siguió con la mirada sin conseguir el poder quitarle los ojos de encima, se veía hermosa y casual con su vestido morado, tan simple, tan ella. Caminaba y se agachaba con gracia, la forma en la que abría los ojos al encender el fuego ¿Killian se fijaría en ese tipo de detalles simples? No –A ver ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-. Ambas se miraban fijamente

-"Arroz chaufan, carne mongoliana, sopa con fideos, arrollado primavera, salsa de soja y esto"-. Hurgueteó en una bolsita pequeña –"Galletas de la suerte"-. Parecía una niña tímida mostrando un tesoro recién descubierto. Cuando la comida ya estuvo servida en los platos, llenaron sus vasos con "Sprite" y los acerca sin separarlos.

-Por nuestra amistad y esta junta secreta, quiero darle gracias a Dios por la comida que gentilmente compraste y también por darme la oportunidad de poder brindar contigo con algo simple como una bebida y no un asqueroso vino-. Soltó una risita que dejó a la morena aturdida, en el buen sentido de la palabra –Salud.

-"Salud señorita Swan"-. Bebió un poco antes de romper los palitos. Habían prendido la televisión pero no fue realmente necesario, era difícil despegar los ojos de la otra mientras charlaban de cualquier cosa.

-Mmh-. Emma gimió gustosa por la comida, era un gemido inocente que el cuerpo de "Cenicienta" parecía no entender como tal –¡Me gusta! Te lo agradezco-. Un pedazo de carne salió volando por su boca, provocando la risa instantánea de Regina. Se reía a su manera, no era fuerte, era extraña pero tierna a la vez. La rubia se sonrojó por la poco "decorosa" forma de comer –Lo siento…

Era esto lo que a Emma tanto le gustaba y que descubría ahora, la sencillez, el ser libre a la hora de actuar, el poco formalismo, el estar cómoda frente a alguien que no fuese necesariamente "su novio". Con sus amigos de todas formas había códigos que cumplir como el llevar joyas puestas, exponer incluso con ellos cuan rica era. Conversaron sobre cualquier cosa que se les venía a la cabeza mientras comían, Regina se limpiaba los labios cada vez que terminaba de comer y quería hablarle, pensaba que era una falta de respeto si Emma le observaba los labios y no estaban "adecuados" para la ocasión. Cuando no quedó comida y apilaron los platos a un costado, se quedaron calladas. Regina pasaba una mano por su cabello tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle porque había tenido la idea de juntarse ahora. Buscando con la mirada se dio cuenta que había un sofá de cuero blanco cubierto por una manta de polar rosada. "Que mono" pensó con una sonrisa torcida, luego se paró y le tendió la mano a la morena para guiarla hasta allá. Se sentó cómodamente con la espalda estirada hacia atrás, luego Emma hizo lo mismo. ¿Por qué estar separadas así? Sin preguntarle a la rubia la abrazó de lado y la pegó a su cuerpo, el frio ya no se sentía, solo el calor que sus cuerpos se brindaban y el que la chimenea tan gentilmente les proporcionaba.

-Regina...-. Susurró conmovida, la mencionada frotaba su mano sobre el brazo desnudo de ella, sus roces para darle calor le provocaban más que eso, sí, mucho más que eso.

-Emma-. Murmuró con un tono tan bajo que llegaba a ser ronco, la rubia llegó a suspirar imaginando como sería su voz hablando más que eso. Se miraban tiernamente –"Quería juntarme contigo porque quiero demostrarte quien soy yo, cómo me puedo comportar contigo, mostrarte las cosas con las que puedo entretenerme"-. Pausó un poco –"Las cosas que forman parte de mi mundo... así como "Cenicienta" entró en el mundo de la heredera, la heredera debe conocer el mundo de su sirvienta"-. Acarició la mejilla de Emma que se había tornado rosada con el calor de la situación.

-No eres mi sirvienta, no digas eso más porque voy a enfadarme-. Pestañeó un poco para comprender sus palabras –Eres mi amiga… o quizás más que eso-. Murmuró para sí misma, sus palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para la morena –Gracias por querer mostrarme tu mundo o parte de él, es muy agradable disfrutar de la sencillez...-. Instintivamente se abrazaron más fuerte, afuera empezaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia –Hoy mis amigos querían juntarse acá. Soy tan feliz de haberles dicho que no...  
-"Déjame mostrarte mi mundo, déjame hacerte feliz... te juro que soy mejor persona que ese infeliz de Killian"-. Moduló sin reprimirse lo que deseaba aunque por el gesto de sorpresa de Swan pensó que era un grave error.

Avergonzada la soltó de sus brazos, se separó un poco, sostuvo su libreta y empezó a escribir. Tenía una necesidad de decirle la verdad, no podía mentirle si la miraba a esos preciosos y brillantes ojos verdes, pero no tenía pruebas para demostrarle que Killian y Mary Margaret eran una mierda. Sí, ellos estaban haciendo lo mismo pero estaba segura que Killian la engañaba desde antes de que ella entrase a su vida como sirvienta durante el verano, además Emma se sentía culpable por sus actitudes, no merecía sentirse culpable por alguien que tampoco la valoraba ni veía más allá dentro de su novia.

Mientras, Emma miraba el suelo con los labios y dedos apretados. ¿Qué esperaba de esto? Era obvio que eran mucho más que amigas o que sus corazones se deseaban más que eso. Pero ella tenía novio y debía de nuevo plantearse lo que realmente quería, cambiar una historia armada u optar por lo nuevo y totalmente distinto a lo que estaba ya acostumbrada.  
Pero su interior le gritaba que la historia "armada" se estaba desmoronando, ella misma estaba cambiando, no era la que alguna vez se enamoró de Killian, ahora conocía el mundo fuera de esa burbuja. De sus pensamientos la sacó Regina cuando le tendió una hoja.

-"Siento referirme así de tu novio pero es que simplemente lo considero un infeliz, al igual que tu amiga Mary Margaret, no me agradan ni me agradarán jamás. Siento que te pierdes con gente como esa, eres valiosa, eres mucho más que valiosa como para estar alrededor de ellos... espero pronto te des cuenta de eso"

-¿Y soy más valiosa juntándome contigo?-. Susurró Emma.

-"Siento no estar a la altura que te mereces, pero de algo estoy segura y es que si fueras mía te trataría como realmente mereces, te valoraría, te respetaría"-. Miró el suelo con la mandíbula tensa –"Te amaría"-. Tragó saliva nerviosa, sentía ira con toda esta situación pero aun así la miró fijamente y puso su esfuerzo para sonreír –"Sé que es difícil todo esta situación, solo quería estar contigo ahora porque aun cuando no quiero sentirlo, lo único que quiero al parecer es estar más a tu lado, más de lo que debería"-. Emma se paró y se colocó al frente de ella, sus ojos brillaban húmedos.

-Estoy entre la espada y la pared Regina, perdón si no actúo como quisieras pero ¡Es que me siento perdida! Me gustas, te juro que me gustas mucho-. Le caían lágrimas por sus mejillas, Regina sentía pena de verla así porque no merecía esto, merecía la verdad –Me encantas demasiado y quiero formar parte de tu realidad pero tengo cosas que me lo impiden para hacerlo libremente... no sé qué hacer-. Regina le sostuvo una mano para besarle los nudillos con cariño, tan lentamente que logró hacerla jadear.  
-"Una semana Emma, en una semana tendrás que darte cuenta qué te hace más feliz"-. Parpadeó sin entender –"Te juro que voy a demostrarte que Killian no vale la pena, pero más que eso, en una semana te mostraré más de mí para que sepas lo que puedo ofrecerte... quizás no sea mucho, pero es sincero"

Protectoramente la rodeó con sus brazos para pegarla a su cuerpo y brindarle calor. No era experta en chicas pero Emma Swan despertaba en ella sentimientos que creía dormidos. Sí, claro que le demostraría que su novio era una mierda al igual que Mary Margaret, necesitaba documentar el engaño para que ella los mandara lejos y pudiese elegir más tranquila lo que quería. Y ella daría todo de sí misma para que supiera que elegía bien.

-Bésame, por favor Regina... bésame-. Pegó su frente con la de ella, cuando los labios de la morena rozaron los suyos con tanta lentitud, sintió que fallecía de placer. Su alma, su cuerpo y corazón le estaban gritando que con ella todo sería de un modo diferente, un modo mucho mejor y más humano. Las manos de Emma se metieron secretamente y con necesidad bajo la blusa de Regina para afirmarse directamente de su cálida piel, ambas jadearon, separaron un poco sus rostros y se miraron fijamente…

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡ **COMENTEN!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

 **.**

Su mano la dejó en la base de la columna de ella, no decían nada, solo se miraban de manera intensa con sus cuerpos muy cerca una de la otra. Acercó su boca al sector entre su cuello y la mandíbula, apretó sus labios lo suficiente para poder succionar un pliegue de piel suave y caliente. Ese gesto a la rubia la hizo gemir, no sentía dolor sino una potente corriente de calor que se creaba en ese sector hasta derramarse por su cuello, el brazo y todo el costado de su cuerpo hasta culminar entre sus piernas. Perdió un poco el equilibrio pero usó sus dedos para presionarlos en la espalda de Regina, quizás "Cenicienta" tenía complejo de vampiro porque tenía una fijación con su cuello, claro, ella no podía quejarse en lo absoluto.

-Regina...-. Emma gimió con los ojos cerrados, así podía sentir más vivamente todo contacto. Se estaba excitando y no estaba segura si debía empezar algo más o podía tomarse con tiempo las cosas. Sin pedirle permiso le sostuvo las manos y empezó a morderle con cuidado dedo por dedo, lentamente para encenderla y que perdiese la cabeza también. Cuando Regina captó el mensaje, en ese preciso momento tocaron la puerta de la habitación. Regina apretó el puño y sus ojos  
-"Mierda"

James sonreía contento, cuando llegó junto a su esposa le habían dicho que Regina Mills estaba en la mansión junto a su hija haciendo un trabajo de química. Quería verla un instante, preguntar si necesitaban algo o conversar unos segundos. Cuando la puerta se abrió apareció su hija con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa torcida, unos cuantos metros más lejos estaba su compañera sentada en el sofá blanco mirando concentradamente lo que escribía junto a una pila de libros. Alzó la mirada y sonrió instantáneamente, todo era un gran acto de disimulo.

-Qué bueno es verte acá Regina, deben estar cansadas de hacer trabajos por lo que veo-. Indicó los libros, Emma asintió a su lado –Y veo que comieron algo-. Emma lo abrazó de lado con amor ¡Era la consentida de papá!

-Ella ha comprado comida china para cenar mientras nos dábamos un descanso, aún nos falta un poco la verdad.

-"Buenas noches señor Swan"-. Apretaron las manos a modo de saludo –"¿Cómo le fue en la cena?"

-Más o menos, de verdad muchas gracias por preguntar, pasaba a saludarlas, de verdad lamento si interrumpí el estudio...-. Miró a su hija con los ojos entrecerrados –Volvimos antes porque la cena fue un caos, se cortó la luz y no tenían generador propio... ¿Cómo es eso posible?-. Se acercó para darle un beso en la frente y susurrarle secretamente al oído –Me gusta que hagas amistad con ella, es una buena chica...-. Se volteó como si nada hacía Regina –Me despido, la verdad es que estoy muy cansado e iré a dormir... no tarden tanto en hacer el trabajo, salgan a divertirse un rato-. Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se retiró de allí con los ojos casi cerrados. En serio estaba agotado.

Emma estaba sonrojada, la mandíbula la tenía tensa, las manos le temblaban y se sentía avergonzada. Amaba a sus padres pero ¡¿Cómo pudo su papá interrumpir justo en el momento menos preciso?! Había sido dulce e inocente, subió hasta su habitación para saludar y retirarse, no tenía como saber que estudiar era precisamente todo lo contrario a lo que pudo suceder. Regina leyó los gestos de su cara formando una sonrisa débil por ello. Incluso esta noche no era preciso que terminaran haciendo el amor ¿Qué tenía el mundo en su contra? Se acercó hasta ella extendiendo sus brazos para capturarla entre ellos, la rubia hundió su cara contra la blusa de Regina para aspirar todo lo posible su perfume y calor. ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía ser tan exquisito? Emma conocía a sus padres, cuando estaban cansados nada podía sacarlos de su sueño así que no había problemas si invitaba a Regina a quedarse un rato más pero ¿Cómo decírselo sin sonar como una ofrecida? Por esta vez se conformaba con su compañía, quería aprender más de ella, quería ser parte de su mundo, saber de ella todo lo que lo conformaba también.

-¿Te quedarías esta noche conmigo si te lo pidiera?-. Susurró pero esta vez con su cara hundida en el cuello de esta –Por favor-. Terminó por decir. Sin dudarlo asintió, cada segundo más que pasaba con ella le servía para convencerla que Regina era una buena opción de la cual no podía arrepentirse.

Como dos niñas caminaron de la mano hacia una puerta de vidrio que tenía la habitación de Emma, la cual daba a un balcón con reposaderas y un telescopio. Las gotas de lluvia no eran tan fuertes pero sí lo suficientes para llenar sus rostros de gotas y mojar un poco sus ropas. Respiraron profundamente en silencio, querían llenar sus pulmones de ese aroma exquisito cuando la tierra era mojada.

-"Disfruta de la naturaleza, disfruta de la sencillez cuando quieras estar tranquila"-. Moduló Regina con una sonrisa inocente, estirando su mano para que más gotas la mojaran.

-Me gusta esto, en serio me gusta-. Rió como niña antes de tirarla de la mano para entrar de nuevo a la habitación. ¡No querían pescar un resfriado!

Mientras Emma estaba en el baño, Regina se dijo mil y un veces que estaba bien, no siempre todo tenía que terminar en sexo pero ¿Cómo hacerle entender eso a su cuerpo? Disfrazada de "Princesa" estuvo a punto de hacerlo con ella en el baño, ahora todo parecía ideal para empezar pero interrumpió el señor Swan. Definitivamente tenía que ser en otra parte porque aunque quisiera a Emma por muchas más cosas que solo su cuerpo, era un crimen no caer en la tentación y hacer algo que definitivamente ambas disfrutarían.  
"Pero sería mucho más placentero si fuese mía y no de ese infeliz". No quería darle más vueltas al asunto, podía disfrutar de su compañía ahora. Se quitó los zapatos y calcetines, se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero y creyó que el jean sería una molestia para estar bajo las sábanas ¿Y si se quedaba solo con ropa interior? No era algo que no hubiese pasado antes, cuando fue su salva vidas estaba con un traje de baño. Emma salió del baño con un short de seda rosado y una camiseta del mismo material y color, su cabello caía con gracia sobre su costado, los ojos le brillaban aún más cuando sentía vergüenza. "Cenicienta" estaba parada con los labios entreabiertos, respirando con dificultad antes de pasar por su lado velozmente y entrar al baño, necesitaba apagar el fuego con agua fría o lo haría todo más difícil.

Emma apagó el fuego de la chimenea, caminó rápido hasta la cama y se metió gimiendo incómoda por la temperatura de esta. Minutos después apareció la figura semidesnuda que tenía su compañera, vaya forma de pasar una noche de viernes juntas. ¿Tareas? ¡Patrañas!

-La cama es lo suficientemente grande-. Swan susurró incómoda –Pero tengo frío.

-"Será un honor compartir el calor con usted, señorita Swan"-. Murmuró Regina con la mirada salvaje como la de un lobo hambriento. ¿Cuándo fue el momento preciso en la que pasaron a coquetear en este sentido? Emma sabía que estaba siendo infiel a Killian, pero por esta noche no quería recordar que tenía novio ni lidiar con la culpa, toda tarea la podía relegar para más tarde –"Ven aquí"-. Hizo el movimiento preciso para que ella dejara la cabeza sobre su pecho, la aferraba con su brazo izquierdo, con la mano derecha acariciaba la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas. Decidieron no hacer el amor esta vez pero estas muestras de cariño eran igualmente importantes- "Eres hermosa Emma"-. La rubia besó su cuello, sabía que no ayudaba mucho a Regina pero no podía privarse de ello cuando la tentación era tan grande.

-He recibido tantos elogios tuyos... tú también eres hermosa Regina, tanto que varias chicas de Heidelberg te desean y miran con otros ojos, ya lo de tu situación económica está pasando a segundo plano...-. Arrugó su nariz, ese gesto a Regina le parecía dulce y no pudo evitar acercarse para besar su naricita -Mmm-. Se acomodó más sobre Regina, sus piernas estaban entrelazadas para brindarse más fuerte el calor -¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? Entraste a mi vida y me estás haciendo una mejor persona.

-"Solo estoy tratando de ser yo misma, yo podría decirte también ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Emma? Debería odiarte, deberíamos llevarnos mal pero míranos ahora"-. Se inclinó un poco para besarle la boca, beber de sus labios y lengua para saciar el calor que tenía dentro –"Ahora no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza"

-Me gustas mucho, Regina, me gustas tanto que... que me das esperanzas de que todo estará bien sin importar lo que pase-. Le tembló la voz, dejó que ella le llenara cada rincón de su rostro con besos tiernos y sinceros, suspiraba –No debería decir esto me provocas en sentidos que no lo hace "él"... no sé cómo explicarme-. Su barbilla se movía de forma irregular, estaba nerviosa y asustada ¿Cuándo se atrevería a dar el salto más importante, hasta ahora, de su vida? –Eres totalmente distinta a lo que me rodea, pero eres una diferencia que me complementa y estoy segura que sería feliz si fueras mía pero...-. Miró cualquier cosa menos sus labios –¿Acaso tú no tienes una novia?-. Regina sonrió traviesa, con un dedo movió su barbilla para que la mirara.

-"Te sorprendería saber que no tengo novia desde hace dos años"-. Emma abrió su boca.

-Pero... pero la rubia de...-. La bajita rió contra su frente, luego la miró para que pudiese leer sus labios.

-"No pienses en eso, no pienses en Killian, te juro que la semana próxima serás libre de optar por lo que quieras, te juro que cuando eso suceda te haré feliz... paso por paso cariño, paso por paso"-. No quería que las cosas fueran demasiado rápido porque creía en el dicho "lo que fácil llega, fácil se va", pero tampoco iba a privarse más de ella. También tenía derecho a ser feliz con una mujer y si lo sentía así con la "heredera" iba a luchar por ella –"Te quiero" Emma.

Asaltó su boca de manera hambrienta, si antes tenían frío ahora llegaban a sudar con el calor que sus cuerpos se estaban brindando. No le haría el amor hasta que fuese suya, estaba segura que tampoco la rubia dejaría que Killian la tocara de esa manera porque "Cenicienta" había logrado plantar en su alma esa semilla que no podía arrancar, la de curiosidad por conocerla, la de necesidad por disfrutar del mundo de otra manera, la de cambiar y ser quien quería ser en realidad. Cuando Emma dejara a Killian, nadie podría detenerla... "Cenicienta" quería quedarse con su heredera "mimada".

Y así dos horas más tarde, ambas dormían abrazadas en la clásica forma "cucharita". Afuera había una tormenta enorme pero dentro de esa cama sus cuerpos estaban tan cómodos de esa manera que ni una bomba podría separarlas. Ambas inocentes estaban jugando a quererse, un juego que se volvía cada segundo en realidad, sentimientos que serían difíciles de arrancar. Un juego que también podía quemar..

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AHORA SI, NO SE CUANDO PUEDA ACTUALIZAR.**

 **¡COMENTEN!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AL FIN TENGO MI PRIMER DÍA LIBRE.**

 **ESPERO DISFRUTEN.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **.**

El viento se mezclaba con las gotas de lluvia golpeando los árboles y las ventanas, la tormenta parecía un caos, quizás hacía demasiado frío pero Emma estaba en perfectas condiciones, demasiado perfectas para ser ciertas. Estaba despertando poco a poco de su sueño cuando se dio cuenta que sentía calor en la nuca, algo soplaba en su cuello y el borde de su oreja derecha también. Regina estaba durmiendo profundamente con su rostro apoyado contra la parte trasera de la cabeza de Emma, el aire que exhalaba de la nariz llegaba directamente contra su piel justo para brindarle más calor. La abrazaba como si fuese un oso de peluche, tenía ambos brazos rodeándola por la cintura pero una mano más cerca del escote de su pijama de seda. Qué oportuna ¿no? Sentía como si nada malo pudiese pasar en este momento porque tenía una mujer valiente que la protegería de todo. Sonrió un poco con la idea casi infantil pero dulce, sí, muy dulce.

-Sigo pensando ¿Qué me estás haciendo, bonita?-. No había mucha luz, las nubes grises ensombrecían el día, pareciera como si recién amaneciera cuando en realidad eran las 9 de la mañana –Podría quedarme todo el día así, entre tus brazos-. Tenía ganas de ir al baño pero si se movía la despertaría, si se volteaba también –Pero quiero verte dormir-. Lentamente comenzó a girarse pero instintivamente el cuerpo de Regina se volvió a acomodar contra ella, esta vez apoyando su cara contra uno de sus pechos -Que oportuna, mi "cenicienta"... que oportuna-. Introdujo su mano en la cabellera despeinada de la morena, le encantaba su color porque a la luz del sol se veía más claro, era suave y olía muy bien –¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser más fácil? ¿Por qué no apareciste en mi vida antes?-. Dobló un poco el cuello para alcanzar su frente y dejarle un beso profundo.

-Mmm Emma-. Arrastró su nariz por el pijama, se sentía tan suave y blanda esa área que sin darse cuenta dentro de su sueño sonrió bobaliconamente. Emma se mordía los labios tratando de aguantar la risa, incluso cuando no estaba despierta seguía su lado "pervertido" –Em-ma, mía-. Abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Qué había dicho? Su ronca voz... ¡Dijo "mía"!

Sintió que el calor se acumulaba entre sus piernas con esa palabra tan posesiva, "mía". Y lo había dicho ¡Lo había dicho y pudo oírla! Oh Dios, santo cielo quería escucharla hablar más, lo necesitaba como el aire. Deseaba escuchar todas las palabras salir de su boca porque estaba segura que era una delicia... ¡Y eso que solo era una adolescente!

-Regina… Regina-. Le levantó la barbilla y la besó de a poco en sus labios, estaban calientes y suaves. Se le contrajeron los músculos, con Killian no había reparado en esos detalles, ni en el cómo se veía durmiendo –Regina despierta ¡Viene mi mamá!

-"Mierda"-. Regina moduló sentándose alarmada en la cama pero volteando de inmediato cuando escuchó a Emma retorcerse de la risa. No pudo enojarse, con el cabello sobre la almohada, sus manos en el vientre, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su preciosa dentadura, esa imagen era un regalo de los dioses. Se acercó a ella como una leona, la acorraló contra el colchón y sin pedirle permiso le mordió despacio el sector entre el cuello y la barbilla, ese sector donde tenía una fijación y que le temblaba tanto a la rubia cuando estaba excitada o emocionada.

-Gina-. Gimió al instante, estaba receptiva. La morena se separó para mirarla unos segundos, acariciarle el rostro con el pulgar, sus ojos realmente parecían estar conectados.

-"Te quiero Emma, realmente te quiero"-. Moduló antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

"¡Subieron las notas!" exclamó un muchacho en el salón cuando aún no había llegado el profesor asignado de educación cívica. Regina sacó su Ipad (el que le había obsequiado Emma después del accidente) y con agilidad en ambas manos ingresó a la página web de Heidelberg. Lo bueno de esta escuela es que tenía una interfaz online donde subían las calificaciones o material de estudio (como en la universidad), solo cuando un profesor lo deseaba entregaba las notas en la sala sino tenía la opción de hacerlo online para que fuesen más personales.

Era día miércoles 10 de diciembre, hoy entregaban todas las calificaciones finales del primer semestre (exámenes, pruebas y trabajos), la próxima semana solo debían venir quienes debían algo y por suerte ella estaba al día y con muy buenas notas ¡Eran perfectas! Secretamente le mandó un mensaje por "WhatsApp" a Emma: _**"¿Sigo siendo la mejor o me has superado? ;), pd: te ves hermosa hoy"**_

5 minutos después llegó el mensaje de vuelta **_"Como siempre señorita Mills, soy mejor que usted :$, pd: también te ves hermosa, tanto que otras te están mirando : "_**

Se mordió los labios y se puso a hacer cualquier cosa, no quería que su cara de loca la delatara ante Killian o los demás. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo se juntó con sus amigos, iban caminando hacia el casino sin imaginar que dentro había un caos. Apenas entraron descubrieron una gigantografía de Emma Swan donde tenía escrito con spray rojo "Perra desgraciada".

-¿Pero qué mierda?-. Charming murmuró consternado, nadie en el casino estaba comiendo, todos estaban con la boca abierta mirando la imagen. Lucía realmente preciosa tirando un beso a la cámara pero quien había escrito eso la odiaba realmente.

-La probabilidad de que un hombre escriba eso es casi nula aquí en Heidelberg-. Tinker se volteó a su grupo de amigos –La probabilidad de que lo haga una chica es más alta pero aun así es raro, todas la adoran… Incluso yo-. Se mordió los labios haciendo un gesto con las cejas. Regina cerró los ojos y formó una sonrisa torcida –Pero quién...

-Quizás alguien que la deteste por algo que ella tiene... es decir, es mucho más millonaria que todos nosotros en esta escuela pero eso no es para que la odien, quién...-. Respondió Ruby.

-Alguien que tenga que ver con... -. Charming alzó la vista hacia el frente, con la cara roja de rabia estaba Killian, Emma no estaba por ninguna parte quizás muerta de la vergüenza –Con Killian Jones.

"Mary Margaret" pensó de inmediato Regina, ella también tenía mucha ira con todo esto que estaba pasando porque no quería que alguien se burlara públicamente de Emma, menos de forma tan descarada o tan cobarde como no dar la cara. El casino lo cerraron pero les dieron autorización para comer en las salas o salir a restaurantes cerca de la escuela, el que no volviera al bloque después del almuerzo sería suspendido ¡Ser suspendido en Heidelberg era una pesadilla! Regina no quiso ir y sabía que para conservar una amistad debía ser sincera.

-¡Astrid paga la comida para todos!-. Dijo Tinker en la entrada de la escuela, Regina la sujetó del codo y la volteó con cuidado.

-"Cariño, no voy a ir, necesito saber que está pasando con lo de Emma"-. Su amiga se acercó a su rostro y susurró preocupada.

-¿Es realmente necesario?

-"Ustedes son mis amigos y saben que Emma me importa, que estoy entablando una relación de no odio y que nos llevamos bien"-. Tinker asintió con una sonrisa triste, tenía la sospecha que Regina estaba enamorándose de Swan y aunque veía muy poco probable que fuese a resultar, no se atrevía a decírselo, no era quién para decir "NO" a las cosas cuando ella era testigo que por amor se lucha bastante, sobre todo cuando ante la sociedad estabas llena de cuestionamientos- "Espero no se enojen"

-Venga mujer ¿Qué pasa? – Protesto Robin.

-Chicos, Gina no irá a almorzar hoy, se va a quedar para saber qué está pasando con el asunto de Emma-. Los demás asintieron de acuerdo, realmente no podían odiar a Emma porque últimamente se había comportado muy bien, pero no tenían la misma opinión con respecto a su grupo de amigos.

Después de bromear un poco caminó de vuelta a la escuela, le estaba mandando un mensaje a la rubia para saber dónde estaba pero se la topó en una de las entradas del casino. Tenía lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras un agente le hacía preguntas para la investigación. Esperó a que terminara para poder acercarse y abrazarla fuertemente, repasaba sus manos por la espalda mientras susurraba a su oído "Em-ma". Funcionaba, la estaba tranquilizando.

-"Cuéntame que está pasando"-. Dejó una mano en su hombro, así la situación se vería menos comprometedora para cualquiera de las dos.

-Llamé a mi mamá para contarle lo que… lo que estaba pasando, mi papá está muy ocupado como para interrumpirlo-. Regina con cariño secó una lágrima rebelde que se escapaba del ojo de ella –Ella llamó de inmediato a unos amigos que tienen en el FBI para iniciar una investigación, quiere prevenir cualquier tipo de daño desde ya... es solo una foto que me trata de perra pero jamás me había pasado y mis padres son un poco ¿Sobreprotectores?

-"Están preocupados, puedes creer que es cosa de adolescentes pero si tus padres tienen amigos que son agentes federales y que harán cualquier cosa por ellos, hay que aprovechar los recursos"-. Emma se había vuelto experta leyendo los labios con Regina, ahora podía modular rápido y podría entenderle igual –"¿Alguna sospecha?"

-Nadie-. Gimió –Me siento humillada por el amor de Dios-. Regina asintió pensativa, se acercó más a ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Será mejor que observes bien a tu alrededor, a veces las personas que creemos cercanas no lo son"

Y en ese mismo momento pero en un abandonado baño del gimnasio estaba Killian con el ceño fruncido. Se veía molesto, mucho más que molesto mientras discutía con otra persona. Él no era idiota, nadie se atrevería a hacer semejante niñería e insulto contra Emma más que ella.

-¡No mientas maldita sea!-. La empujó contra la pared –¿Te das cuenta que afuera está el FBI investigando? ¿Quién más que tú detesta tanto a Emma?

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo yo? ¿Crees que tengo suficiente tiempo para meterme en ese tipo de problemas?-. Mary Margaret sonrió de forma inocente, levantó los hombros con el mismo aire de "yo no he hecho nada"

-Solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que si te descubren no pienso admitir ninguna mierda nuestra, es que... santo cielo ¡La mujer con la que me he metido!-. Masculló el chico.

-¡Pues harto que te gusta todo esto!-. Hizo un gesto indicando todo su cuerpo –No te preocupes por lo que yo haga porque te juro que será en beneficio tuyo, aunque te advierto que no esperaré tanto tiempo para que hables sobre esto porque no quiero ser segundo plato de nadie.

-Por muchas razones elegiré primero a Emma antes que a ti...-. Dijo Killian entre dientes.

-Pues bien, parece que tu Emma no está interesada en ti-. La morena sonrió triunfante al ver el desconcierto en el rostro del chico. Comenzó a caminar por el baño para elegir las palabras adecuadas –Se le ve tan cercana últimamente a Regina, digo, no es la relación distante de antes y no soporta que la llamemos Cenicienta.

-Sus padres discutieron con ella sobre ese asunto, odio que se comporte así pero no te sorprendas si pasa, Emma puede ser muy obediente con ellos-. Contestó Killian, Mary Margaret lo abrazó por detrás, arrastrando su boca por la nuca de este mientras le daba pequeños besos, era un gesto que lo calentaba bastante.

-Pues la forma en la que se sonríen cuando pasan cerca una al lado de la otra... no lo sé, yo no lo descartaría ¿Quieres averiguar sobre ellas?

No debió decir esas palabras, había encendido la llama de la curiosidad en Killian, un hombre que decía orgulloso que no se dejaba dominar por nadie cuando en realidad sus actitudes se dirigían según los comentarios de sus cercanos, sino ¿Cómo podía explicarse su cambio de actitud con respecto a Regina? Mills tenía la mitad de la semana para tener evidencia de lo que sucedía entre Killian y Mary Margaret, y ahora ellos parecían también querer hacer una contra la "heredera" y "cenicienta". En esta carrera "de la verdad" ¿Quién terminaría ganando?

Habían varias razones por las que Killian Jones no quería ser descubierto con su engaño: Emma pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de Los Ángeles y USA, la unión entre la familia de ella y la suya era una potenciación que beneficiaría a ambos. Por otra parte ¿Quién quería quedar como un infiel frente a todo Heidelberg y la sociedad de ricos? Si bien todo era tan materialista y frío, él sentía amor por Emma aunque no como el de antes, no sabía cómo ni porqué, menos el cuándo dejó de ser ella su todo ¿Qué tenía Mary Margaret que no tenía la rubia? Quizás la personalidad atrevida de hacer todo lo que se le placiera sin importarle lo que dijeran los demás de ella.

* * *

Acercó sus labios al borde de la taza, suspiró encantada al percibir el aroma y bebió un poco del café que tenía allí. Hacía bastante frío, el ambiente afuera se asemejaba mucho al sentimiento que tenía dentro en ella como el de soledad, tristeza e impotencia. Era viernes, hoy también había decidido no ir a clases porque no tenía cara para estar parada frente a todos y darse cuenta que la miraban diferente, quizás con lástima, compañeros y desconocidos con cara de duda tratando de imaginarse quién se había atrevido a rayar una imagen de ella. El departamento donde trabajaban los amigos de sus padres estaban encargados de la investigación, quién fuera responsable se llevaría un buen susto de la forma en la que solo ellos sabían darla, además del eterno odio. Dos días estando acá y en ninguno Killian trató de persuadirla para que volviese, solo llegaba a la mansión para acompañarla un rato pequeño en la tarde y alentarla diciéndole que todo estaría bien, incluso que todo esto del FBI era una porquería. Sus besos se sentían fríos y es que ella misma también no sentía un cariño por la relación, cada día se daba cuenta de que todo lo que creyó perfecto, todo el cuento de hadas no era como todos lo creían o como ella misma lo pensaba ¡No podía quitarse la culpa de encima! Killian no merecía que le hicieran esto, era el novio perfecto y lo estaba desperdiciando pero es que Regina le mostraba un mundo totalmente distinto, lleno de valores, de sentimentalismos y detalles sencillos que le hacía sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Ella le había dicho que esta semana estaría libre para decidir pero ¿De qué? No le había mostrado algo. También dijo que Killian no valía la pena y que las personas cercanas podían ser las más peligrosas ¿Por qué no era directa? ¿Qué deseaba?

Buscó en su teléfono la conversación con WhatsApp que tuvo con ella durante la mañana mientras Regina estuvo en Heidelberg: "Los profesores no están haciendo clases, saben que nadie los tomará en cuenta cuando ya cerraron el semestre", "¿Tampoco vendrás hoy? No te haces una idea de cuánto me desagrada la idea de no verte". Y mensajes de ese tipo iban intercambiando, algunos se tornaban un poco melosos pero no lo suficiente porque la rubia se daba cuenta que Regina Mills era una chica que era más de demostrar el cariño estando presente.

Emma dejó el teléfono de lado, tomó la taza entre sus manos y bebió café de nuevo

-Y de un segundo a otro dejaste de contestar mis mensajes por WhatsApp ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Hubo clases?-. Hablaba consigo misma torciendo la boca, en la mansión no estaban sus padres porque trabajaban, en su habitación tenía su mundo propio para sumergirse en la privacidad que deseaba. Lo malo de no asistir a clases era no poder verla, si bien no podían ser demostrativas y las miradas, unos simples "Hola" o sonrisas discretas podían ser las únicas demostraciones de cariño, se conformaba con eso, porque era un hecho que en la escuela no podían hacer algo más, que se estaba aferrando a ella cada día y que muy difícilmente se la podría quitar de la cabeza.

Después de haber almorzado se acostó bajo la ropa de cama para aislarse del frío. Nada mejor que eso sumado a una tasa de té caliente y la chimenea encendida. No tenía ganas de encender la TV ni usar el internet, menos de ver que en "WhatsApp" Regina no le respondería o que Killian le hablaba diciendo "¿Estás bien?". El resto de la tarde trató de leer una nueva novela que su madre le compró ayer, el libro se titulaba "Realidades de vida" de la misma autora de "Mi Odalisca 1". ¿Creyó que subiría su ánimo con eso? Cuando empezó eran las 2 de la tarde, pero cuando cerró el libro miró el reloj a su lado, eran las 10 de la noche, había leído en tiempo record una novela pero todas las ansias por una nueva historia quedaron en el suelo ¡Estaba llorando a mares! ¿Es que acaso la autora se especializaba en hacer drama? ¿Por qué su madre le había traído una novela con un final tan triste?

-La vida es una mierda-. Decía balbuceando mientras lloraba. La historia en sí era preciosa, al final tenía un toque mágico y aunque la protagonista no había quedado sola, no era con quién el público hubiese deseado en un principio porque la historia había dado un giro por una tragedia –Siempre va a vivir a su lado, lleva el hígado de quien ama... oh-. Sostuvo el libro y lo abrazó llorando de nuevo, los sacrificios por amor existían, uno de los protagonistas lo había hecho ¿Lo haría ella también si tuviese la oportunidad?

De sus lamentos la sacó el sonido de un aviso en su teléfono, la estaban llamando. Era su madre, para avisarle que no podían regresar hoy a Los Ángeles porque tenía una reunión muy temprano de nuevo mañana en la mañana, se quedaría en un hotel con su padre. Ingrid había viajado a San Diego y aunque negociaba por su lado, George quiso acompañarla porque le había bajado todo el sentimentalismo sobre la importancia del amor y vida en pareja, amaba tanto a su esposa que no se perdonaría el permitir que estuviese sola de nuevo en un viaje de negocios. Emma al terminar la llamada hizo un puchero y terminó llorando de nuevo ¡El amor era tan complicado! Guardó la novela "Realidades de vida" en la estantería de libros de su habitación. ¿Qué le había quedado después de leerla? La clara frase de "Se puede rehacer la vida, pero el primer amor jamás se olvida"

-Santo cielo ¿Por qué estoy tan sentimental?-. Suspiró a su reflejo, tenía las mejillas rojas, el pelo ondulado hacia un lado, los ojos brillando –Está bien, tus padres se aman y eso debe ponerte feliz, lo otro es solo ficción, una novela muy preciosa por cierto y lo tercero, lo tercero lo resolverás cuanto antes porque debes hacerte entender que hay que luchar en la vida antes de lamentarnos, hay que arriesgarnos-. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, miró su reflejo y asintió dando una sonrisa conforme consigo misma. ¡Ya basta de alargar lo que se estaba arruinando!

Cuando sintió todo el golpe de valentía, sonó de nuevo su teléfono celular. Lo sostuvo para leer el mensaje que había llegado ¡Era su "Cenicienta"!

 _ **~ "Estoy detrás de tu puerta, acabo de llegar, cuando termines de leer esto no esperaré tu permiso para entrar porque lo haré sin él" ~**_

Cuando terminó de leerlo, alzó la vista hacia la puerta preguntándose qué estaba pasando pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para procesar una respuesta porque Regina abrió la puerta. Lucía enojada, sus cejas estaban bajas y fruncidas, respiraba agitada y aunque parecía molesta, Emma pudo sentir un poco de angustia en su aura. ¿Qué le había pasado? Cerró la puerta tras de sí, avanzó decidida hacia ella pero frenó de inmediato tratando de luchar con sus sentimientos. Retomó los pasos pero mucho más lentos como si calculara cada movimiento.

-Gina por qué...-. Dejó la pregunta sin terminar porque perdió el aliento. Regina se paró frente a ella en silencio, solo se podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración agitada, había corrido hasta acá ¿Por qué tenía un sobre en la mano? –¿Te pasó algo?

-"Dime que estás sola en casa"-. Moduló lentamente, se veía muy preocupada, cada segundo se hacía más notorio que tenía miedo también.

-Sí, mis padres fueron a San Diego y regresarán mañana...-. Descansó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Regina, estaban rojas pero muy frías –No me gusta sentirte así, algo te pasó porque no estás bien, ven, bajemos para que puedas comer algo –Regina negó, ahora lo que menos tenía era hambre.

-"Tú eres lo que yo necesito ahora Emma"-. Moduló, descansó su frente en la de ella –"No te haces una idea de cuánto agradezco que estés en mi vida, que provoques en mí sentimientos que creía muertos"-. Emma suspiró, estaba entre los brazos de Regina, los cuales descansaban sobre su cintura y la tenían muy sujeta a ella.

-Dime que te pasa, tienes miedo de algo... lo sé.

-Em-ma-. Gimió cerrando los ojos, necesitaba buscar las palabras adecuadas –"Lamento haber llegado así tan de repente pero es que tengo algo que lo amerita pero también tengo miedo... miedo a lo que pueda pasar"

-¿Qué cosa?-. Susurró con la voz aguda, ahora era ella quién estaba nerviosa. La presencia repentina de Regina la tenía un poco descolocada pero debía hacer el esfuerzo para formular preguntas o no perder el conocimiento entre sus brazos.

-"Ahora sé que eres mía, sin culpa ahora serás mía"-. Moduló con cuidado cada palabra sintiendo su lengua y labios moverse en cada gesto.

No le dio si quiera un segundo para responder porque le tomó su rostro a cada lado para poder atraer su boca y así besarla de una vez por todas. Venía deseando esto desde hace una semana atrás (Esa noche que durmieron juntas) ¡Necesitaba estar a solas con ella! Emma Swan se había vuelto su necesidad, el toque prohibido entre ambas como la manzana de Adán y Eva, esa mezcla de odio y pasión que hacía hervir a su corazón y cada parte de su cuerpo también, muchas cosas habían influenciado para que ahora se enfrentara a desafíos o tomara actitudes que antes no hubiese considerado. El beso fuerte se había vuelto lento, quería probar su boca, disfrutar la textura de su labio entre los suyos, como sus dedos sujetaban con fuerza su ropa tras la espalda para anclar más el contacto entre ambas. Arrastrando su boca se dirigió hasta su cuello para regarle de besos por todo el costado, la escuchó gemir sutilmente, un sonido que despertó a su entrepierna y todo su sistema de alarma corporal.

-Gi... na-. "Cenicienta" escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella para respirar el perfume que desprendía su piel. Ambas estaban calladas respirando rápido y con sus cuerpos unidos en un abrazo protector, Mills la envolvía a ella para no soltarla jamás. Emma sentía que se humedecía con facilidad. Regina la deseaba aquí y ahora ¡Santo cielo! Se desprendió un poco para tomarle la cara y hacer que se miraran fijamente –¿Serás mía sin culpa? No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Regina cerró los ojos, hizo un gesto con el dedo índice sobre sus labios para indicar que guardara silencio. Todo instinto de protección crecía en ella, porque creía en sí misma y en sus palabras cuando decía que ella si sería lo que Emma necesitaba, ella sí la valoraría como se lo merecía y es que cumpliría su palabra con eso. ¡Killian esta noche se iría a la mierda!

-"Te quiero Emma, por favor solo piensa en estas palabras y no porqué llegué ni cómo llegué... te quiero, te quiero como Killian no lo está haciendo ni lo hará jamás"-. Moduló Regina dejando su dedo caer por todo el costado de su cara, perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos verdes que la volvían loca. Hoy no iba a ponerse prohibiciones ni frenos, iba a dejar de pensar en boberías y cosas moralistas que la hicieron frenar antes. Tenía lo que quería dentro del sobre tirado en el suelo, pero mucho más lo que se aferraba a ella con la mirada de "no me dejes caer"- "Te quiero" -volvió a repetir antes de empujarla suavemente a un mueble que había tras ellas, acorralarla contra la superficie para luego acomodar todo su cuerpo con el de ella como si fueran un molde perfecto. Agachó la cabeza y empezó a chupar el lóbulo de su oreja con el mismo movimiento lento con el que rozaba su cadera contra la de ella. ¡Podía sentirla tan bien!

Emma inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás dando mayor acceso a su cuello, garganta y el borde del escote de su blusa. Pero Regina le tomó la cara para que la viera, lucía dominante pero romántica a la vez, respiraba con dificultad y el pelo alborotado. Lo que se venía después de esto iba a ser fuerte pero ahora no frenaría sus deseos ¡Ya no más!

-"Piensa bien en las consecuencias-. Besó lentamente su frente luego la miró inocente. Al frente de ella se veía dominante –"Si no me detienes ahora no lo haré yo aunque tu papá rompa esa puerta"

...Y allí seguía tirado el sobre en el suelo, el sobre que le daría la libertad a Emma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿QUE TAL?**

 **DEJAME UN COMENTARIO. ME ENCANTA LEERLOS, INCLUSO DE AQUELLOS QUE NO LES GUSTA COMO VA LA HISTORIA.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

 **.**

Sintió que se le apretaba la garganta con las palabras de Regina, sabía que no podía huir ni esconderse porque lo que vendría después era inevitable. Seguía apoyada contra el mueble, ella tenía una pierna entre las suyas y su cadera rozaba el costado de la suya. Sí, ahí vivamente bajo sus jeans había algo que prometía bastante pero más allá de lo carnal, en los ojos marrones de Regina había algo precioso y sentimental. Alzó una mano que repasó desde la parte superior de su tabique nasal pasando por sus labios hasta terminar en su barbilla, lugar donde apoyó sus labios y la besó. Escuchó a Regina jadear con ese contacto lo que la motivó a besarle la barbilla de nuevo, dejar una mano tras su nuca para acercarla y probar sus labios. Sentía que se estaba volviendo adicta a sus labios, eran tan suaves y cálidos ¡Deseaba morderlos! Así lo hizo mientras Regina comenzaba a inclinarse hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que dejaba el cuerpo de Emma sobre el mueble. Sus dedos firmes y cálidos dibujaban círculos en sus mejillas. Regina también creía que la boca de Emma era el manjar más rico del universo sobre todo cuando la punta de la lengua lamía en su boca insistiendo para abrirla. Tuvieron que separarse porque le faltaba la respiración, ambas jadeaban en una posición donde Regina estaba con más firmeza entre sus piernas.

-Eres hermosa-. Emma acarició su mejilla, Regina inclinaba el rostro contra la mano para dejar que le hicieran cariño –Y en esta habitación eres solo mía-. La morena se mordió el labio, sus ojos entrecerrados y ese gesto la hacían lucir más atractiva que nunca.

-"Afuera también soy solo tuya"-. Moduló antes de sujetarla por la nuca y la cintura, quería levantarla para tenerla frente a frente.

Sin más tomó un control que descansaba en el mueble y lo apretó, el radio que estaba cerca del LED tocó jazz ¿Cómo sabía que le gustaba eso y cómo descubrió su ubicación? Coqueta y con una sonrisa se le acercó para tenderle una mano, había modulado "Esto es un clásico" porque no había nada más sensual que estar solas bailando jazz. Pegó su cuerpo al de ella como antes, sus caderas estaban unidas y se contorsionaban lentamente, ella descansaba su frente en el cuello de esta, estar entre sus brazos era su posición preferida.

-Mi aspecto no es el más sexy del mundo, lo lamento-. Comentó Emma, escuchó a Regina reír bajo, sabía que era una respuesta de "No me jodas con eso, te ves estupenda" –Es que estaba sola, no pensé que llegarías de hecho...-. Suspiró, la morena empezó a hacerle cariño sobre la espalda con su mano –De hecho es una sorpresa de lo más encantadora... mmm

-"Bailar lentamente contigo, lo añadiré a mi lista de cosas favoritas que tengo sobre ti"

-¿Tienes una lista?-. Estaba inclinada para mirarle la cara –Me gustaría leerla-. Regina negó con una sonrisa de forma torcida, era secreta y solo suya. Se quedaron en silencio pero sus ojos no se despegaban de la otra, el ambiente se volvía cada vez más cálido –¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se te hubiera ocurrido venir a nombre de tu madre en el verano?

-Mmm-. Suspiró sonriendo –"No estaría ocurriendo esto"-. Llevó las manos al borde del pantalón de ella, repasando sobre la piel blanca y suave de su cintura, de su vientre, sobre el ombligo, abriendo camino con sus manos hasta posarlos sobre las copas de sus sujetadores. Vio como Emma abría los labios dando un gemido ¡Cuánto amaba ese sonido! La rubia se acercó a su oído, sosteniéndose del cuello de Regina para jadear suplicando.

-Sácame la blusa

Pero no lo iba a hacer así, no de esa manera. La música de Jazz seguía sonando de fondo pero no la tomaban en cuenta, habían creado su propia atmósfera donde no podían dejar de mirarse. La tomó de la cintura y la espalda anclándosela al costado de su cuerpo, Emma se abrazó a su cuerpo con las piernas a las caderas de "Cenicienta" y sus brazos los dejó de nuevo en el cuello, pero esa posición no duró mucho cuando la depositó en la cama lentamente. Había dado otro gemido, la rubia estaba receptiva y la anticipación a ser "devorada" por esa mujer la ponía mucho peor.

-"Permiso"-. Moduló Regina, la palma de su mano la dejó sobre su vientre, hacía círculos con ella antes de bajar el rostro y besarle ese sector que había calentado. Emma se retorcía involuntariamente, tenía las mejillas rojas y los labios hinchados por los besos –"Voy a quererte por todas partes esta noche"-. Le quitó la blusa y la tiró lejos, los pechos de ella estaban cubiertos por un sujetador negro de encaje. Miraba bobamente el espectáculo, sentía hambre y deseo de placer pero también una necesidad increíble de amarla y protegerla.

Tenía las rodillas, una de cada lado de su menuda cadera, el antebrazo izquierdo apoyado en el colchón y la mano derecha presionando uno de sus pechos.

-"Tan hermosa… tan mía ahora"-. Moduló la morena antes de enterrar con suavidad el rostro en su escote, respirar el perfume y el calor que ella emanaba. Besó con delicadeza el borde de su pecho izquierdo, daba pequeños mordiscos para que Emma hablara ya en "otras lenguas" por culpa de la excitación –"Mmm deliciosa" mía... mía-. La rubia volvió a retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados y los dedos de los pies estirados, se sentía mucho más que húmeda e inquieta pero detenerla sería un pecado- Mía... so... solo mía

-Mmm Gina... Gina-. Trató de quitarse el sujetador pero ella se lo prohibió diciendo "mío" –Por favor...

-"No me quites este placer"-. Moduló la morena con los ojos entrecerrados y "fingidamente" enfadada, pero al ver su rostro preocupado y rojo sonrió instantáneamente –"Hermosa"-. Emma levantó la espalda mientras sus dedos expertos desabrochaban el sujetador. Lo retiró y lo lanzó a un costado, se mordía los labios observando sus pechos al aire y como los pezones se formaban capullos –"Encantador"-. Abarcó con su boca un pecho para lamerlo ¡Vaya! Emma dio un gemido tan alto que si alguien pasaba por el pasillo podía oírlas. Eran suaves, muy suaves, de textura blanda y tibia. Por supuesto que Regina no se quedaba atrás, estaba excitada pero quería alargar esto tanto como fuese posible, quería disfrutarla porque ¿Y si no quería verla nunca más con lo que tenía en el sobre? ¿Si acaso creía que se estaba aprovechando de ella por eso?

Cuando Emma le quitó la blusa pudo ver sus pechos tras el sujetador blanco, eran hermosos, su vientre bronceado algo marcado. Ya la había visto así cuando estuvo de salvavidas en la piscina ¡Que delicia de vista!

-"¿Me quieres comer?"-. Con una sonrisa coqueta moduló Regina como Emma no la había visto repitió la pregunta. Perversamente sonrieron, Emma asintió pero antes de hacer otro movimiento la abrazó dejando que sus pechos desnudos descansaron sobre los de ella. El calor que se transmitían era indescriptible, estaban en silencio respirando y tratando de grabar en su memoria esto –"Me encantas tanto Emma, tanto que me estoy dando miedo"-. Moduló aunque sabía que no podía verla ni oírla. Buscó su boca para besarla, era una de las cosas favoritas que había en su lista, una cosa de la cual no soportaría privarse.

Sin dejar de besarse la depositó en la cama presionando sus caderas en la parte donde sabía que Emma se sentía sensible. No había tiempo de hablar solo de acariciarse porque no sabían realmente lo que se vendría después, tampoco querían que de sorpresa James las interrumpiera aunque fuese con nobles intenciones. Por suerte la rubia tenía un pantalón de tela fácil de retirar así que no le tomó ni 3 segundos dejarla solo con las bragas puestas. Así se fueron quitando la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudas, la música seguía sonando de fondo, Regina estaba sentada de rodillas sobre el colchón y Emma sobre las piernas de ella mientras seguían besándose lentamente. ¿Por qué no podían estar eternamente así? Lejos de los prejuicios de los problemas de la sociedad y sus estratos económicos, solo ellas dos que se querían de verdad, que pasaron de estar odiándose a comprenderse y enamorarse.

-Si dices que soy solo tuya, tú eres solo mía, es un trato ¿no?-. Cuestiono Emma, la morena asintió contra su cuello, que bien se sentía que ella la acariciara y la quisiera, pero tampoco podía relajarse si podía sentir sus sexos rozar ligeramente. Regina solo se concentraba en tocarla y hacerla sentir bien, la trataba de forma tan encantadora que sentía deshacerse entre sus manos.

Lentamente dejó caer una mano hasta el costado de su pierna, tanteando el área para saber cómo ella respondía. Dos de sus dedos los llevó hasta su sexo para acariciar esa zona, estaba receptiva, muy muy receptiva porque Emma jadeó de forma salvaje, intentó morderle la oreja de la misma forma que ella la estaba tocando abajo y lo conseguía, Regina también se estaba excitando más de la cuenta. Eran un pasional nudo de brazos y piernas unidos en un abrazo, Regina se sentía afortunada de poder tenerla desnuda sobre ella, no tener impedimento para besarla ni mucho menos tocar la zona más erógena de ella.

-Más fuerte... más... fuerte-. Emma susurraba contra el lóbulo de su oreja, contorneaba su cadera contra la mano de Regina, nunca pudo dimensionar lo tremendamente pasional que podía ser ella o que con simples cosas la estuviese llevando al borde del orgasmo, todo en un contexto emocional.

Pero cuando los músculos se le contrajeron preparados para caer al abismo del orgasmo, Regina se detuvo sonriendo contra su cuello de forma perversa ¿Acaso quería jugar?

Separó su rostro con ambas manos, uniendo su frente para modularle un "¿Me permites, Emma?"

-Solo tuya-. Susurró un poco ansiosa Emma, las palabras quedaron grabadas en su lengua y corazón, "Solo tuya" y sabía o sentía que sería así por mucho tiempo o quizás ¿Siempre?

-¿Em-ma?-. Ella la miró fijamente, el sonido de su ronca voz resonó en la habitación. Seguían abrazadas sobre la cama –Te… Te… te quie…-. Gruñó, trataba de decir "te quiero" pero le costaba, no tenía por qué forzarse a hacer algo que no podía. La rubia puso un dedo sobre sus labios, dedos que remplazó con su boca para que se relajara. Sonrió bobamente porque su perfume, su piel suave y su respiración agitada era la mezcla perfecta en este momento, era todo lo que deseaba, daría porque esto fuese eterno. La sujetó por la cintura, ansiosa e indecisa pero fue finalmente ella quién comenzó a acomodarse sobre Regina sin soltarle la boca. No había que alargar más esto, con Regina estaría bien.

Y fue así, fue así cada segundo en la que sus cuerpos se acomodaron y se agitaron juntas sobre la enorme cama. A diferencia de estar con Killian, Regina era mucho más especial porque ella no podía hablar, todo su cariño y esfuerzo lo empleaba con su cuerpo, con su boca ¡Con sus manos! ¡Maravillosas y expertas manos! De todas formas no tenía cabeza para hacer comparaciones, solo podía cerrar los ojos y sentir cada una de los estímulos.

Tenía los brazos aprisionados sobre su cabeza, el cabello despeinado pero su boca ocupada en otro beso que la morena le estaba dando. Ya había tenido algunos orgasmos y ella quería seguir jugando un poco más, tenía sus razones. Sus caderas se agitaban la una a la otra con más fuerza, estaban sonriendo y disfrutando tanto esto, pero sus sonrisas se fueron tensando cuando sintieron que el orgasmo estaba cerca.

-Gina… Gina… Mmh Gi-na...-. Gimió rindiéndose ante el orgasmo, tensaba sus piernas y dedos de los pies, las corrientes eléctricas corrían desde su entrepierna hasta todo el resto del cuerpo. Jadeando la abrazó fuertemente para que Regina también se rindiera ante el orgasmo sobre su cuello. Estaban sudando pero no querían separarse, habían hecho el amor por un largo rato y habían descubierto una cosa muy dulce: si pudiesen elegir un lugar favorito en el mundo, sería este, descansar sobre el cuerpo de la otra.

* * *

 **HOLA~~~~**

 **ME TOMÉ UN TIEMPITO PARA PODER ACTUALIZAR.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA. Y ESPERO TAMBIÉN SUS COMENTARIOS. SALUDOS.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

 **.**

Todo estaba silencioso excepto, de nuevo, por la tormenta que había afuera y que azotaba los vidrios de la habitación. Los párpados los sentía pesados y aunque aún tenía sueño nadie podía quitarle esa satisfacción y felicidad que la embargaba ahora ¡No era de menos! Entre sus brazos tenía a Emma durmiendo desnuda, sus piernas suaves se enredaban con las suyas y podía decir que estaba tranquila por la forma lenta en la que respiraba. Buscó con el brazo derecho su teléfono para ver la hora, cuando tocó la pantalla se dio cuenta que era las 8 de la mañana y gracias a las nubes grises estaba un poco oscuro. Se mordió los labios mientras la miraba dormir, era exquisita, era… era todas las cosas buenas que podía describir ahora. Agachó la cabeza para darle besos en su cuello, una de las partes favoritas de su cuerpo y que anotaría en su lista de ella. La "heredera" ronroneó por los besos que "Cenicienta" le daba sobre su piel, se retorcía gustosa mientras la morena reía bajito al ver como reaccionaba con sus caricias.

-Mmm buenos días-. Emma se volteó con los ojos cerrados para abrazarla con sus brazos y piernas –Buenos días...

-Em-ma mía, mía, mía-. La aferró más a su cuerpo, la castaña volvía a ronronear como un felino porque su voz ronca era exquisita para sus oídos, aun deseaba con todo su ser que hablara normalmente ¡Estaba segura que se derretiría!

-Gracias por lo de anoche, de verdad gracias por tratarme tan... como tú solo sabes-. Dijo Emma luego suspiró y abrió los ojos.

-"¿Cómo solo yo sé?"-. Moduló Regina con una sonrisa perversa, una mano que descansaba en el costado de ella la fue descendiendo hasta dejarla entre sus piernas, estaba caliente y húmeda. Emma gimió enterrando las uñas en su espalda, su cadera la movía contra sus expertos dedos –Mía-. Jadeó mordiéndose los labios –Mía-. Besó su hombro con hambre, por supuesto que también se estaba excitando como ella pero necesitaba hacerla llegar al orgasmo con sus manos. Empleó más velocidad, adentro, afuera, y así sucesivamente hasta que la heredera gritó contra su boca cuando le daba un beso, los músculos de su sexo se contraían rápidamente con el orgasmo.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Ansiosa caminaba como león enjaulado, acababa de ducharse y ahora se encontraba Emma en eso. No había caído en la tentación de tomar un baño juntas porque sabía que si no se controlaba terminarían quedando en una silla de rueda ambas. Con esa idea sonrió pero luego recordó lo que tenía entre manos. Hace unos días había dicho (o pensado) que le haría el amor solo cuando fuese realmente suya, y lo había hecho anoche, se dio el lujo de dejar de reprimirse el amarla de esa manera porque ya tenía lo que le había prometido. Pruebas, pruebas que harían que Emma tomara una decisión pero también que le hacían temer de su reacción. Porque por más que quería que ella supiera la verdad, no deseaba verla sufrir por un imbécil que no la deseaba. Con su rostro sin maquillaje, con el cabello tomado en una toalla, con ropa ligera y una sonrisa salió del baño. Regina sonrió también, Emma no necesitaba colocarse maquillaje para verse tan bella como estaba ahora.

-"Sería bueno que nos sentáramos, hay... hay algo que debo mostrarte"-. Al modular esas palabras la cara de la rubia cambió completamente, había visto en Regina preocupación por lo tanto sabía que lo que tenía que mostrarle no era algo bueno. ¿Habría llegado por eso?

Se quitó la toalla para peinarse el cabello pero fue Regina quien sostuvo el cepillo para hacerlo, le gustaba ver como esa masa despeinada caía lisa y húmeda sobre sus hombros. Besó su nuca, parte del cuello y luego la soltó porque estaba lista.

-¿Qué quieres decirme Gina?-. La voz de Emma rompió el silencio, se volteó sobre la cama, la miraba sentada de rodillas.

-"Prometí que esta semana te probaría que Killian Jones no valía la pena, te dije que las personas a tu alrededor eran peligrosas... pues bien"-. De sus jeans sacó el sobre que había tomado del suelo hace unos minutos, abrió el sobre pero no sacó lo que tenía dentro –"Primero quiero que sepas que no te lo dije hasta conseguir pruebas para que me creyeras, segundo, no quiero que creas que me he querido aprovechar de ti... no, yo te quiero demasiado"-. Besó sus labios, ella respondió de forma tan tierna a pesar que sentía miedo. Con un poco de temor le acercó el sobre abierto, las manos temblorosas de Emma lo recibieron para entender que contenía.

Regina no quería perderse ninguna de sus reacciones. Cuando sacó la primera fotografía supo que algo en la rubia se rompió de inmediato, la boca de ella se había abierto enorme y un quejido brotó desde lo más profundo de su ser. Así mismo fue cuando sacó una y otra y otra foto que tenía dentro.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Killian sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver que Emma se acercaba a él con una ternura impresionante. Andaba con chaqueta de cuero para pasar el frío del día pero también con lentes de sol, claro que él no sabía que lo utilizaba para ocultar los ojos rojos que tenía de tanto llorar. Al ver esa cínica sonrisa en su cara le dieron ganas de golpearlo pero mantuvo la compostura, por ahora.

-Mi amor-. Killian la recibió entre sus brazos, sostuvo su cara y la besó ¡Emma Swan era exquisita! –Me sorprendió tu llamada para juntarnos, te echaba de menos.

-No está mal que le pida a mi novio salir ¿O interrumpo su día domingo?-. De la mano caminaron hasta el vehículo que ella conducía, había llegado hasta la mansión de él para buscarlo luego podrían salir donde Emma tenía planeado –¿Qué tal tu día? A mí me duelen los músculos del cuerpo, cada uno de ellos-. Apretó la mandíbula imaginando porqué estaba así, si llegaban a su cabeza las imágenes de la madrugada del sábado terminaría por desparramarse en el asiento con un orgasmo.

La conversación dentro del vehículo la mantuvo lo más normal posible, puso música para cantar alegre junto a él, doblando por cada calle para llegar a su destino. Miró de reojo su cara cuando entró en una calle paralela a la de la costanera. Killian tragó saliva, se removió en su asiento y cambió la posición para mirarla fijamente.

-¿Por qué no vamos a otra parte?

-¿Qué tiene de malo este café?-. Dijo Emma con un tono inocente, aunque sus ojos bajo los lentes ocultaban las lágrimas de rabia –¡Ah espera! ¿Es aquí donde trabaja Mary Margaret? Yo pensé que jamás haría algo tan "bajo" como suele decir ella.

-Creo que sus papás la obligaron a atender el lugar los domingos como castigo para costear las multas de tránsito que tiene acumuladas-. Murmuró su novio sin importancia. Abrió la puerta a su lado y luego la cerró, debía ser natural, estaba seguro que Emma quería obtener algún descuento en su compra de café como para venir al lugar donde su "amiga" estaba.

Cuando entraron el sonido de una campanilla llamó la atención de los demás clientes y trabajadores de la cafetería "Xpresso". Tomados de la mano estaban parados en la entrada, Killian buscaba un lugar lejano donde acomodarse con su chica pero la rubia tenía otro objetivo en mente. Acomodó sus gafas de sol, se mordió los labios y le susurró a su chico que Mary Margaret estaba tras la caja atendiendo. Killian no quería ir pero cedió, se suponía que este fin de semana lo compartiría con su chica y no su amante ¡Jodida coincidencia e idea de Emma! Era evidente el desconcierto en Mary Margaret, abrió la boca pero formó una sonrisa falsa para que la rubia creyese que le gustaba tenerla frente a él. Le dio un vistazo rápido a Killian, no quería delatarse pero es que teniéndolo tan cerca era difícil no observarlo ¡Sobre todo cuando era todo lo que ella deseaba! Miró sus manos unidas y gruñó pero luego sacó la voz con el mejor tono posible.

-¡Emma! ¡Killian! Que sorpresa tenerlos aquí -. Mary Margaret alcanzó un menú –Pueden acomodarse en una mesa y pedir algo de acá, un mozo los va a atender ¿O quieren algo para llevar?

-No queremos interrumpir tu trabajo-. Miró a su novia –¿Pidamos para llevar?

Emma estaba muy concentrada en los ojos de Mary Margaret, cada vez que miraba a Killian tenía un brillo intenso en sus ojos que delataban el deseo oculto. Comenzó a temblar, tragó saliva y sonrió, por suerte ya no tenía sus ojos rojos ni lacrimosos, por suerte había buscado las palabras necesarias y había tomado el valor suficiente para hablar.

-Yo quisiera algo para llevar pero no está en este menú -. Comentó Emma, Mary Margaret juntó las cejas, no quería hacer algo especial por ella ¡Jamás!

-¿Qué cosa quieres mi amor?-. Killian acarició su mejilla –Si no está en el menú puedo decirle a mi chef que nos prepare algo en la casa, además hace frío y estoy seguro que Mary Margaret -. La miró haciéndole una mueca para que siguiera el juego –No quiere que la molestemos.

-Que conveniente-. Se le quebró la voz, tosió y se quitó las gafas de sol –Pues quiero que ambos me expliquen esto-. Con un solo movimiento sacó el montón de fotografías de su cartera y se las lanzó a Mary Margaret a la cara –No, de hecho no necesito que me lo expliquen... ambos ¡Par de puercos!-. La morena nerviosa miró a su alrededor, todos estaban viendo la escena. Se agachó para tomar unas fotos.

-Mierda...

Allí estaba ella con Killian, ambos besándose apasionadamente contra un lavamanos del baño que prácticamente nadie ocupaba por su ubicación tan alejada de las salas de clases. ¡Pero qué mierda! ¡¿Cómo?! Levantó la vista al escuchar una bofetada que Emma le dio en la mejilla a Killian, pero poco duró su atención porque la rubia había apretado su mano para darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

-¡Eres una jodida perra! ¡Ramera! ¡Puta!-. Emma sintió como su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina logró subirse sobre el mesón, sostenerla de la cabellera corta y mecérsela tanto como su fuerza le dio posible. Las personas de la cafetería miraban todo con la boca abierta, no se atrevían a interferir aunque si pasaba a mayores llamarían a la policía.

-¡Basta Emma!-. Killian intento detenerla en vano.

-¡No me digas que pare infeliz! Tú y ella son unos mierdas, iguales el uno al otro-. Mary chillaba al ver que caía sangre de su nariz, pero Emma no tenía intensión de parar –¿Ahora lloras? ¡Eh! Ambos me vieron la cara, ambos... tú, a ti que te consideraba mi amiga a pesar de tu carácter de mierda y ególatra... y tú, Killian, tanto que me lamenté por-. Se quedó callada, no iba a meter a Regina en esto –Tanta culpa que sentí… Se suponía Mary Margaret que eras mi amiga, se supone que no debes meterte con mi novio por respeto a mí, por una fidelidad a la amistad pero...

-¡Me rompiste la nariz cuernuda! - Chilló Mary Margaret.

-¡Miren todos!-. Emma se dirigía a las personas de la cafetería, muchos de ellos estaban incómodos con la situación ¿Por qué no arreglaban problemas ajenos en lo privado? –Estos dos, estos dos estuvieron juntos a mis espaldas, ella era mi amiga y él ERA mi novio.

-Emma…-. Al chico se le apretó la garganta al oír eso.

-¡Emma ni que nada! Váyanse a la mierda ambos, si hubiese sido otra sería grave pero con mi amiga ¡Con mi amiga!... afuera en muchas calles están sus fotos, vayan... vayan a ver-. Enterró el dedo en el pectoral de Jones, tenía la mandíbula tensa y los ojos húmedos pero no lloraría, ya había llorado demasiado ayer cuando se enteró de esto, ahora quería un poco de dignidad –Olvídate de todo lo que nos unió, de las relaciones con tu familia porque mis padres ya están enterados de esto, olvídate de ser… la pareja perfecta-. Se le quebró la voz pero tragó saliva ¡Dignidad! La vena se le marcaba en el cuello –Y tú, Mary ¡Felicidades! Eres la gran zorra de Heidelberg...

Mary Margaret estaba con lágrimas, todas las personas les ponían mala cara y eso le daba vergüenza ¿Cuántas personas subirían esto a YouTube? Su preciada nariz operada, su cabello, su dignidad, todo estaba arruinado.

-Hija de puta-. La morena masculló angustiada.

Ella jadeó. Al escuchar esa frase Emma se volteó y de inmediato estrelló un puñetazo en su nariz

-Con mi madre no, mierda, con mi madre no-. Masculló Emma cerca del rostro de Mary Margaret la cual estaba llorando, salió de allí zafándose de los brazos de Killian y dirigiéndole la mirada de odio más fuerte que pudo haber hecho antes.

Que lucharan con su vergüenza ellos dos solos, que llamaran a la policía si querían, Emma Swan tenía muchos contactos para quitarse de encima una detención. No quería ser acompañada ahora, no correría donde Regina, ahora que toda la adrenalina se desprendió de su cuerpo necesitaba amanecerse llorando. Esto recién estaba comenzando, la guerra se había desatado.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿QUÉ TAL?**  
 **¿QUÉ TE** **PARECIÓ** **LA** **REACCIÓN** **DE EMMA?**  
 **ESTÉ ES MI ULTIMO** **DÍA** **DE DESCANSO. ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO.**  
 **NO OLVIDES COMENTAR**


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

Regina no quería perderse ninguna de sus reacciones. Cuando sacó la primera fotografía supo que algo en la rubia se rompió de inmediato, la boca de ella se había abierto enorme y un quejido brotó desde lo más profundo de su ser. Así mismo fue cuando sacó una y otra y otra foto que tenía dentro.

Allí estaba su novio con quién, a pesar de su carácter de mierda, consideraba su amiga. ¡¿Cómo pudo lamentarse todo este tiempo de querer a Regina?! Lanzó un grito desesperado al igual que las fotos ¡Eran unos asquerosos! ¡Eran lo peor! Alzó la vista con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, sentía mucho dolor en el pecho y el estómago, Regina estaba mirándola preocupada pero no decía (modulaba) nada.

-Lo sabías ¡Tú lo sabías! - La morena tosió.

-"Te dije que no te diría nada hasta tener pruebas, te hice una promesa y cumplí"

-¡Esa perra está con Killian! Se rieron a mis espaldas, me vieron los cuernos, besé labios que pasaron por su boca y sexo, sexo y yo... aaaaaahg-. Tomó las fotografías y empezó a lanzar cada vez más lejos –¡Quiero estar sola! ¡Quiero estar sola!-. Regina no esperó mucho para sostenerla entre sus brazos y caer con ella a la cama, abrazadas, dejando que ella lanzara todas las patadas y palmazos que quisiera pero no la soltaría.

Lloraba amargamente contra la almohada, a pesar que ella misma había "engañado" a Killian, él lo había hecho quizás desde una época en la que Emma si lo amó, era una falta a su orgullo, a su corazón y la forma en la que la rubia le entregó sus sentimientos. ¿Su amiga y su novio? ¿Cuándo creyó que él era el chico perfecto y con el que quería pasar toda la vida? Por supuesto que iba a terminar la relación antes de saber esto porque sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos, por supuesto que no tenía todos los derechos de recriminarle sus acciones, pero de igual forma seguía doliendo como si una daga le diera en el pecho una tras otra vez. La fuerza de su llanto se fue acabando hasta que ya no salieron lágrimas ni lamentos, solo podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Regina envolverla completamente mientras sus labios le hacían cariño en el cuello y la punta de su nariz en el cabello húmedo. Quería enfrentar a su "cenicienta" y preguntarle "¿Por qué me lo dijiste después de hacer el amor? ¿Querías aprovecharte de mí?", pero no era tonta, se conocía tan bien que estaba segura que no hubiese sentido deseo ni fuerzas para tenerla cerca y la habría mandado a la mierda. Regina solo quería demostrarle todo lo que la amaba y cuanto valía la pena, pero quería que ella misma se lo dijera. Se movió un poco para voltearse y tenerla cara a cara, su preocupación era evidente.

-"¿Me vas a golpear?"-. Moduló.

-Cómo... por...-. Abrió la boca sorprendida ¿Tan bruja era? Meneó la cabeza –¿Por qué ahora Gina? ¿Por qué después de hacerme el amor?-. A Regina se le cortó la respiración, quería buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-"Porque pensaba decírtelo antes pero cuando te vi, tan linda, tan delicada... supe que lo único que quería era amarte, dejar de estar poniéndonos ataduras"

Le acarició el rostro por donde las lágrimas habían caído, Emma suspiró cansada pero también encantada por la morena. ¿Por qué el amor dolía tanto? Tenía que tomar acciones con Killian y Mary Margaret, tenía que hacerlo pero no hoy día, hoy lloraría todo lo que su cuerpo le pidiera.

-"¿Quieres llorar?"-. Haciendo pucheros y gemidos asintió, sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse- "Llora mi niña, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar"-. Regina la besó en la frente escuchando como Emma rompía en un llanto de nuevo. Killian se iba a lamentar por hacerla sentir así.

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

El día después del caos en la cafetería, lunes, James e Ingrid Swan fueron a la mansión de los Jones a hablar con los padres de Killian. Después de duras conversaciones quedaron en un acuerdo, mantendrían las negociaciones que tenían entre las familias pero por ningún motivo querían a Killian cerca de Emma, ni siquiera en Heidelberg sino se acabaría todo. No querían mezclar los negocios con la relación de sus hijos pero los Swan tenían muy en claro una cosa, la salud mental y la dignidad de su hija era más importante para ellos que el dinero. Pero no todo era tan diplomático, ellos se negaron rotundamente a pagar la operación de la nariz que a Mary Margaret le hicieron en la mañana, por supuesto que los Swan quisieron imponer su respetada figura familiar, los Blanchard tenían muy en claro que no podían reclamar nada, la actitud de su hija era inadmisible y no la compartían.

El calendario marcaba jueves 18 de diciembre, Emma estaba sentada entre las piernas de Regina mirando el atardecer desde el último piso de la mansión. Hacía tanto frío pero gracias a los brazos y el calor que el cuerpo mismo de la morena le brindaba, se sentía muy a gusto. Compartieron unas tazas con café colombiano, el más exquisito que habían probado, también con el mismo tipo de galletas con la cual una vez "brindaron" bajo el árbol. Durante estos días muy poco se le veía sonreír a la rubia, no era de menos cuando un novio tan importante se había acostado con su amiga, no cuando estaba dejando ir todos esos recuerdos para dejar espacio para los nuevos. Regina le dio un beso en su mejilla, se protegía el rostro del viento escondiéndolo tras el cabello de Emma, el perfume de su shampoo era exquisito como toda ella, podía estar horas y horas abrazándola y bebiendo café sin aburrirse.

-Este año no tuve ánimos de celebrar mi cumpleaños, pueden todos joderse, en serio-. Dijo Emma.

-"Yo puedo hacerte una celebración personal si lo deseas :D"-. Escribió Regina en su Ipad

-Pero me regalaste esta cadena de oro, es preciosa, aunque quizás tome en cuenta tu generosa oferta-. Emma rió, luego se volteó para mirarla fijamente –Quiero que tengas paciencia conmigo, en un par de días cuando volvamos a clases quiero que me des un espacio de días para reordenar todas las personas que me rodean, estoy segura que muchas me dejarán...

-"No saben de lo que se pierden"-. Bufó Regina.

-El asunto es... Es que será por muy poco y...

-"Lo que quieres es esperar unos días para hacer público lo nuestro ¿Verdad?"-. Ella asintió, la morena sonrió –"Te entiendo completamente y esperaré lo que sea, nada me pondrá más feliz que andar de la mano contigo por Heidelberg, mandando a la mierda los malos comentarios, las malas personas... mis amigos te aceptarán gustosos aunque"-. Dejó de modular para dar una sonrisa torcida –"Tendrás que tener paciencia con mi mejor amiga, Mallory, ella más que mi amiga parece mi madre"-. Emma se acordó de la chica que dijo ser la novia de Gina en la fiesta de Killian, de seguro lo hacía para proteger a Regina aunque no podía dejar de pensar que ella estaba en lo cierto, esa mujer tenía carácter.

-Preciosa-. Emma susurró poniéndose de rodillas en el espacio que ella dejaba entre sus piernas –Como deseo quitar a las malas personas de mi vida, sé que entrarán nuevas... te estoy abriendo mi corazón y confiando todo de mí, incluso mi cuerpo-. Regina asintió, su alma y su cuerpo, los bienes más preciados –No quiero que me falles, no quiero que el amor que siento por ti sea en vano ¿Me prometes que no me fallarás así como yo te prometo lo mismo?

-"I promise"-. La morena moduló antes de sostenerle con delicadeza la barbilla y besarla, dejando que los últimos rayos de sol iluminaran sus rostros antes de perderse en el horizonte de una tarde del "casi" invierno.

En ese mismo instante pero en otra parte de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, Killian le entregaba un buen rollo de dinero a ese hombre de aspecto pulcro pero oscuro y secreto. Sentía mucha ira, demasiada como para poder dormir bien o comer algo estos días, la única forma de saciar eso era buscar respuestas. ¿Quién lo habría acusado? Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, el enigmático rostro del detective no delataba emociones porque solo estaba acá para recibir instrucciones. Por supuesto que Killian conseguiría lo mejor de lo mejor, tenía recursos y por supuesto Mary Margaret lo apoyaba.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que desea saber?

-Pruebas, quiero saber quién fue la persona que delató mi infidelidad a mi ex novia, le puede sonar a juego de niños pero para mí esto es orgullo de hombre-. Killian masculló y le mostró una foto donde aparecía él con Mary Margaret besándose sobre el lavamanos del baño de la escuela –Quiero saber quién tomó estas fotografías, quiero nombres en menos de tres días ¿Hay forma de saberlo? Estudio en la escuela de Heidelberg y puedo darle la ubicación de este baño.

-Hay maneras de saberlo-. Su voz era ronca –No creo en los crímenes perfectos, solo en los descuidos y le digo, de aquí a tres días le tengo el nombre de quién lo hizo, o al menos la imagen para que usted lo o la identifique.

-Bien, la mitad del dinero se lo acabo de dar, cuando termine con su trabajo le doy la otra parte... - respondió Killian.

Sin decir adiós, solo asintiendo con su cabeza, salió de allí el detective con una misión importante para su carrera. Killian quería culpables, su reputación había caído un poco y lo podía ver en las redes sociales como su propio Facebook y en los grupos de Heidelberg como así también en las páginas de chat de la escuela. Era tema lo de "Killian Jones se acuesta con Mary Margaret Blanchard", comentarios iban y venían en su mayoría con connotación negativa, los más calientes decían que Killian tenía suerte por meterse con tan deseada morena, pero otros aborrecían su conducta. Era un hecho que Emma era muy querida en la escuela y la mayoría tomaría parte por ella. Por eso necesitaba vengarse, tenía muchos planes pero solo necesitaba el nombre del culpable para actuar cuanto antes.

* * *

...

* * *

Sábado 20 de diciembre marca el calendario, 2 días después de que Killian tuviera la reunión con el detective privado.

Afuera hacía frío pero él se sentía muy cómodo en la cama de su habitación. Sobre sus piernas tenía el computador portátil para hacer un chequeo habitual a sus cuentas bancarias. Miró hacia el lado al escuchar a su esposa suspirar, durmiendo podía ser realmente agradable y dulce pero cuando estaba en su papel de jefa tenía actitud severa si las cosas no se hacían bien. James dejó un beso en su espalda para luego seguir viendo la pantalla del computador. Entrecerró los ojos al ver que algo no le cuadraba, sabía la cantidad exacta de dinero que entraba o salía y al ver el número total de dinero que poseía supo que había un serio problema. Antes de poder reaccionar sonó el teléfono personal que descansaba en el mueble, su intuición no fallaba y podía apostar que era el jefe encargado de su seguridad financiera, el señor Piero Müller.

-Piero, soy James, háblame.

-Señor Swan, por su tono de voz supongo que se ha enterado de lo que está pasando, de su cuenta fueron retirados 50 millones de dólares

-Mierda-. James masculló sin sentir vergüenza. Incluso esa cantidad no era tanta para él pero no soportaba la gente deshonesta ni la que robaba –¿Cómo es esto posible?

-No entendemos de verdad como han burlado las barreras de seguridad, incluso para un hacker es difícil, debe ser muy bueno-. No escuchó nada que proviniese de la otra línea, salvo la respiración densa de su jefe –Pero ya tenemos personas a cargo de la investigación.

-Me comunicaré de inmediato con el FBI, tengo muy buenos amigos que se pondrán a cargo de esto... Dios ¡Son 50 millones! No es tanto pero es la acción ¿Crees que puedan ser personas de la competencia?

-Para alguien que es dueño de muchas cosas en el área del entretenimiento, es posible-. Pausó Piero un poco –Señor Swan por favor comuníqueme con sus amigos federales una vez haga contacto con ellos, juntos podemos trabajar para encontrar a los culpables, conmigo pueden ver los gráficos de cómo ha manejado su dinero en los últimos días.

El asunto quisieron manejarlo en secreto, no querían que llegase a los medios de comunicación para que los canales de prensa lo atosigaran con preguntas. ¿Quién había tenido el atrevimiento de robarle tanto dinero? ¿Acaso era envidia de lo que poseía? Le molestaba ¡Por supuesto que le molestaba! Trataba de ser día a día un ejemplo para los demás, una persona con principios que le inculcaba valores a su única hija ¿Cómo los demás podían actuar así con él? No quería andar de mal humor por la casa ni tomarla con los demás pero era imposible no andar con una cara de molestia. Sus amigos del FBI, los agentes Weaver y Rogers, ya estaban al tanto de la situación así que esa misma tarde, abrieron un archivo para empezar la investigación. Junto a Piero Müller que estaba encargado de las finanzas de James Swan, más expertos informáticos que trabajaban dentro de la unidad de delitos de cuello blanco del FBI, tratarían de encontrar a los culpables, pero había que andar con cuidado, no sabían de quién se podía estar tratando.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Era domingo, Regina quería hacer algo especial, quería reunir a sus amigos y recibirlos con lo que tenía, sí, quería tenerlos en su casa. Invitó a sus "fenómenos" con quienes tenía una relación muy especial, a Mal que era su mejor amiga y a Emma, porque en ese momento quería dejar de ocultar que entre ambas sucedían cosas. No era boba, ya le había mandado señales a Mal para que supiera que las cosas con la "heredera" eran distintas, todo con tal que no estuviera de mal carácter por no ser la primera en enterarse de eso.

"Cenicienta" que había ido al baño, volvió a la cocina topándose con una imagen que le pareció muy bonita. Allí frente a un sartén estaba Emma revolviendo la carne molida, cebolla y especias, a unos cuantos pasos estaba Violet rebanando verduras con cuidado, ambas reían mientras conversaban de quién era el ídolo adolescente más ardiente del momento ¡Pero qué femenina la conversación! ¿No? La niña era confidente de su hermana y sabía que la mujer que tenía a su lado era su "casi" pareja (solo porque no lo habían oficializado), además Violet ya la había visto una vez en el hospital cuando esta fue a ver a Regina por el accidente de la fractura. "Qué bonitas" pensó antes de interrumpir la atmósfera para calentar las tortillas ¡Prepararían tacos! Sus amigos traerían los bebestibles y otras cosas para comer, pero lo principal de la cena corría por cuenta de Regina Mills.

-Me gusta la idea que traigas a tus amigos acá ¿Sabes hermana?-. Violet se volteó, era increíblemente educada y bonita, con los mismos ojos y cabello de Regina –Quizás los alrededores no sean tan lindos pero la casa nuestra es preciosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con esta chiquilla-. Emma le guiñó un ojo. El sector donde vivían no era tan bueno, había cierto peligro durante la noche y las calles no estaban en su mejor estado pero la casa por dentro y por fuera aunque fuese chica era muy bonita –Me encanta ¿Sabes que hablo en serio verdad?-. Asintió.

-¿Puedo hacerme un taco antes de irme dónde la abuela?-. La pequeña hacía pucheros, la mayor le hablaba con las manos.

-"Es lo mínimo que te mereces por haberme ayudado a armar esto"-. Emma las observaba curiosa, ojalá pudiese aprender el lenguaje de señas para que Regina no modulase todo el tiempo para ella.

Cora se despidió de su hija y Emma, le hubiera gustado estar para recibir a los demás pero tenía un bus con pasaje comprado y podía perderlo. Desde que había dejado de trabajar tenía tiempo de hacer todo lo que no pudo antes, pero esto dudaría por las vacaciones porque a partir de enero entraría a estudiar. Cuando estuvieron solas las 2, Emma abrazó a su "Cenicienta" por el cuello para fundir sus cuerpos en un contacto donde se notaba mucho cuanto latía su corazón. Regina empezó a mecerla como si estuviesen bailando, quería que estuviese tranquila porque sus amigos no la dañarían, ella lo sabía.

-Estoy tan nerviosa, es como si tuviese que presentarme con la realeza-. Comentó Emma, la morena sostuvo su rostro lleno de cariño.

-"Te apuesto lo que quieras que saldrá todo bien"

-Yo no diría eso de Mal, me da miedo-. Regina la atacó con un beso dulce y lento, gemía por la textura de sus labios con los de Emma mezclados, todo en un contacto.

-"Espera y verás"

Todos sus "fenómenos" (los apodaba así con cariño) llegaron 10 minutos después, Tinker solo había estado acá una vez pero como había venido de día se perdió en las calles. Con cercanía la saludaron e incluso a Emma también, no querían actuar como no les gustaría ser tratados así que fueron sinceros y le dieron una oportunidad. La Emma de antes estaba miles de kilómetros lejos comparado con la de ahora.

-Traje mi Ipod y el parlante portátil para poner música-. Charming movía el cuello con ritmo.

-"Puedes dejarlo aquí"-. Regina le indicó una mesa a un costado -"Pon lo que quieras"

-A la orden su majestad.

-Y Emma ¿Cocinaste también?-. Preguntó curiosa Ruby, la rubia sonrió mostrando sus manos orgullosa.

-Sí, casi nunca cocino así que ha sido una experiencia totalmente nueva-. Se sonrojó porque sus palabras sonaban tan caprichosas ¿Quién no había hecho el intento siquiera de un huevo frito?

Empezaron a acomodar las cosas mientras los chicos jugaban PlayStation en la TV, no es que fuesen machistas es solo que ellas temían que las tortillas de taco y los rellenos no llegasen a tiempo a la mesa y terminaran antes en los estómagos de ellos. Cuando Emma salió con un pote enorme de vidrio lleno de tomate picado, Mal estaba parada conversando con Regina en la entrada. No pasó desapercibida porque la rubia la miró al instante, se sintió más que cohibida y aunque tendía a bajar la cabeza, la mirada de esa chica lo hizo imposible, estaba entre la curiosidad y advertencia. Regina volteó hacia la rubia y le sonrió con cariño en cada esquina de su boca, quería brindarle tranquilidad ¡Ni que su mejor amiga le fuese a arrancar un pedazo!

-Chicos está lista la cena-. Avisó Tinker.

-¿Me disculpan todos?-. Dijo Mal miró a los chicos sobre el sofá, a las chicas paradas en la entrada de la cocina y al lado de la mesa –Quiero hablar con Emma un momento me tardaré poco-. La rubia sintió sus piernas perder el equilibrio, miró a Regina en busca de ayuda pero ella solo se limitaba a asentirle, tenía que hacerlo, no podía librarse de esto.

Bajo la mirada curiosa de todos caminaron hacia la habitación de Regina, una vez solas la rubia mayor cerró la puerta tras de sí y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la cama, como si fuese dueña de este sitio. Los labios de Emma temblaban, sentía un dolor de estómago increíble y la nuca empezó a sudarle. Mal abrió los ojos con sorpresa ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? ¿Tanto miedo provocaba? Le tomó las manos y le sonrió, un acto que Emma no tenía planeado que sucediera pero que Mal a pesar de todo lo hizo para el bien de ella ¡Qué dulce!

-Sé que tienes mucho miedo, incluso mi amiga ya me advirtió que me portara bien contigo ¡Cómo si fuera a morderte!-. Apenas Swan pudo sonreír –Mira, sé que antes había dicho en la fiesta de tu novio que era pareja de Gina, pero lo hice solo con fines de proteger su orgullo... la verdad ya la sabes ¿No? Soy su mejor amiga y ella la mía, la quiero como mi hermana y la protejo como mi hija.

-Qué bonito-. Dijo Emma con un tono agudo. Tragó saliva y respiró profundamente, quizás había heredado todo el melodrama de su madre –¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Quiero darte las gracias-. El rostro de Emma tomó un gesto de sorpresa –Mi amiga sonríe como boba, no soy idiota como para no saber que algo está pasando entre ustedes dos, si eres algo positivo para su vida, si su mudez ni "nivel socioeconómico"-. Lo dijo con un gesto de aburrimiento, ella no consideraba que Gina fuese pobre, quizás los ricos sí –Sea un impedimento para tener algo con ella, solo quería estar a solas para darte las gracias pero también para pedirte un favor...

-Lo que sea, de verdad lo que sea que quieras puedes pedírmelo-. Respondió Emma, la rubia miró a su alrededor, luego a los ojos azules de esa chica.

-Cuídala, por favor, cuídala porque ella está poniendo su corazón en tus manos y eso es algo muy valioso... Regina es una mujer que increíblemente lucha por las personas que ama, sé que estás dentro de esas, perdió a su papá... yo... yo estuve en el vehículo que chocó el suyo-. Una perfecta O la boca a la "heredera" formó ¡No tenía idea! –Eso, por favor cuídala y no te avergüences jamás de ella ni permitas que esas personas que te rodean le hagan algo también ¿Me lo prometes?

Emma sentía un nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de mirarla fijamente porque tenía todo el conocimiento que se había ganado a alguien muy valiosa –Sí, lo haré, digo... lo prometo.

* * *

...

* * *

Y mientras todos ellos se reunían en la mesa a comer tacos, Killian estaba en su habitación con ella al frente. En una bolsa transparente dejaba ver evidencia, pintura roja, guantes, una brocha grande. ¡Efectivamente había sido Mary Margaret la culpable de la gigantografía en Heidelberg! Quizás antes le hubiese gritado por sus acciones pero después de que Emma cortara la relación con él no le deseaba exactamente un mundo color rosa.

Mary Margaret parecía entusiasmada con la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, el FBI estaba detrás de ella y aunque los supo evadir por un tanto no sería para siempre ¿Culpables querían?

-Culpable van a tener... -. Masculló Killian, sintió su bolsillo vibrar, le hizo un gesto a Mary Margaret para que guardara silencio -¿Hola? Sí, habla con él... sí... ¿Ahora? bueno, lo espero en media hora, adiós-. La chica se tocaba el parche de la nariz pero sus ojos estaban dilatados ante la espera.

-¿Quién era?

-Me tiene el nombre del culpable... ¡Lo tiene!-. Murmuró el chico mirándola fijamente.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.  
 **¡SE VIENE EL DRAMA!**

 **¿CÓMO** **ESTÁN** **? ESPERO QUE PAPÁ NOEL SE PORTARA BIEN Y LES DIERA BUENOS REGALOS. ESTE ES MI CAPÍTULO DE REGALO PARA TODOS USTEDES. ESPECIALMENTE A LOS QUE COMENTAN SIEMPRE.**

 **NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR** **TAMBIÉN** **EN ESTE.**

 **NOS LEEMOS LUEGO.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

 **.**

David Nolan (Charming) tocaba la guitarra mientras los demás cantaban y aplaudían al mismo tiempo. Estaban sentados en el césped del pequeño patio que poseía la casa de Regina, todos alrededor de un asador viejo que quemaba leña para simular lo mejor que se podía una fogata. La mayoría estaban ebrios y pasándola bien sin hacer escándalo, excepto Tinker que era la conductora designada y que, por ende, no podía beber nada de alcohol. Emma descansaba el rostro en el hombro de Regina, su cuerpo se había relajado completamente después de contarle a todos los demás que ambas estaban comenzando una relación. Era increíble que nadie se sorprendiera del todo, decían entre sonrisas que era la clásica historia de "el odio al amor", quizás no les impactó porque los últimos días ambas se sonreían y saludaban en un ambiente que era todo lo contrario a la tensión.

Fue extraño cuando todo quedó en silencio, se habían ido entre risas y gestos torpes pero con la promesa que pronto harían esto de nuevo en la casa de alguien más.

El reloj marcaba la una y media de la noche, Emma había avisado que llegaría cerca de las 3 am y aunque la tentación de quedarse era grande no podía aceptarla, necesitaba estar en casa porque la situación era un poco delicada. 50 millones de dólares era una fortuna, no tanto para los Swan pero para los "no tan ricos" y gente común sí ¡¿Quién mierda se había atrevido a tocar el dinero de su padre?! Meneó la cabeza, no podía arruinar lo poco que le quedaba acá con los pensamientos negativos y personales. Terminó de lavarse los dientes y las manos antes de encontrarse con Regina en la sala de estar. Ella no había oído sus pasos y eso le dio el chance de poder observar su cuerpo y perfil con calma. Si se detenía a mirar su físico sin duda que era hermosa, sus ojos se veían más oscuros con la luz tenue que había, su nariz era pequeña, perfecta, y la punta un poco respingada... ¡Un rostro labrado por ángeles! pero si miraba más allá de lo que se podía palpar, podía asegurar que era igualmente bella como persona y Emma era la afortunada de corresponderle. Estaba tan perdida en Regina que no se dio cuenta que la morena sonreía de medio lado tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

-¿Tienes sueño?-. Murmuró Emma, caminó hasta Regina para acomodarse sobre sus piernas, era una posición cómoda.

-"No"-. Moduló –"Teniéndote aquí es difícil tener sueño"

-Ya me doy cuenta-. Con sus dedos empezó a acariciar el rostro de Regina, le gustaba escuchar cuando suspiraba o le daba un complejo de felino y ronroneaba –Gina, me gustaría que me dijeras una cosa y que seas sincera conmigo-. Asintió de inmediato, sus rostros estaban cerca el uno del otro –¿Por qué te gusto? ¿Qué tengo de especial?

-"A veces uno no puede explicar porque le pasan cosas con una persona"-. La miraba con cariño, se daba el tiempo de fijarse en sus detalles –"Pero sí puedo decir que tu sonrisa me vuelve loca, la forma en la que tu riqueza no te ahoga, el cómo me tratas y miras, no lo sé... es un conjunto complicado de cosas"

-Así que soy complicada ¿Eh?-. Emma rió abrazándola por el cuello para capturar su boca y darle besos. Le gustaba recorrer con su mano el cabello de Regina, sentir como sus rostros, labios y lenguas se sincronizaban para deleitarse de algo tan exquisito como era esto, un beso que empezaba lento y luego tomaba un rumbo pasional.

Esta vez hicieron el amor en la cama de la morena, las sábanas que tenía se metieron varias veces entre sus cuerpos desnudos cada vez que se posicionaban de alguna manera. Era increíble lo amada y adorada que se sentía cuando Regina besaba tan llena de sentimientos cada rincón de su cuerpo, la textura de sus dientes y lengua cuando quería comportarse un poco más salvaje. Pero no todo fue recibir, también quiso demostrarle con su cuerpo que ella la quería también. Recorrió su cuerpo con atención, mesura, no quería perderse ningún detalle, ni siquiera quería pasar por algo si tenía un lunar o algo, quería recorrerla entera y usar sus manos, boca y alma para complacerla.

Regina descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Emma, estaba jadeando pero con una sonrisa bobalicona en su cama porque hacer el amor con ella era tan perfecto. Se sentía como un felino porque cada vez que los dedos de la rubia se mezclaban con sus húmedos mechones de cabello. En ese estado entre consciente y somnolienta le llegó un pensamiento a la cabeza, quizás un deseo. Movió un poco el rostro y sostuvo un pezón de ella entre sus labios para poder lamerlo, Emma se estremeció y quería más pero no podía quedarse más tiempo. Antes de poder levantarse la morena la retuvo bajo su cuerpo y aunque sabía que no tendrían de nuevo un encuentro fogoso, estaba ansiosa, sus ojitos marrones brillaban de anticipación.

-"Sabes que me importas", Em-ma-. Besó la punta de su nariz, ella sonreía cada vez que Regina murmuraba su nombre –"Y eres una de las cosas más bonitas que me ha pasado después de que tuviera un accidente"-. A Emma se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

-Gracias mi niña, amor, gracias-. Balbuceaba.

-"Después de hacer el amor contigo encontraba prudente preguntarte esto"-. Le temblaba la barbilla pero aun así seguía manteniendo una sonrisa en la cara –"¿Puedes ser mi novia?"-. Emma gimió emocionada –"¿Te atreverías a darle este honor a tu amada Cenicienta y caminar juntas sin que te dé vergüenza?"-. Emma empezó a reír mientras lloraba emocionada, era casi como si le pidiese matrimonio porque ponía tanto sentimiento aun no pudiendo hablar.

-A lo primero, claro que quiero ser tu novia, no me importan los cuestionamientos ni cuánto tiempo debo esperar después de haber roto con Killian porque él no merece mi luto-. Rieron –Tampoco me importa lo que digan en Heidelberg, tengo mucha influencia para que me respeten y poner un recurso de protección por las dudas...-. Volvieron a reír antes de abrazarse para darse un beso precioso y lleno de sentimiento sin que Emma dejara de susurrar "mi novia, mía y solo mía".

A pesar de las protestas, Emma dejó que Regina la fuese a dejar hasta la mansión. El vehículo de ella estaba en mal estado y había llegado en taxi, pero cenicienta por supuesto no se atrevería a dejar a la rubia de vuelta a su hogar y sola en un vehículo ajeno tan entrada la madrugada.

* * *

...

* * *

Dos días después, martes, James Swan estaba dentro de aquel pequeño salón dando su testimonio al FBI. Explicaba junto Müller (encargado de seguridad financiero) lo que ganaba por hora, cuál era el promedio de sus gastos y cosas así. Incluso el señor Müller había confesado lo que sabía, le servía por años a Swan como para robarle, era de su plena confianza. ¿Pero quién? James nunca ocupaba computadores ajenos, jamás grababa claves de seguridad, tenían una lista de las cuentas bancarias del país que hayan recibido cerca de 50 millones de dólares desde el día que se efectuó el robo y eran pocas realmente pero ¿Y si el dinero se había ingresado en montos distintos en varias otras cuentas? Uno de los especialistas informáticos (también agente federal) habló con los encargados del sitio web del banco para tratar de buscar la cuenta a la cual había sido el robo inicial, si fue eliminado no importaba, existiría la información grabada en la red de todas maneras como para saber dónde esa cuenta ingresó el resto del dinero, obtener direcciones IP, cosas por el estilo.

James esperaba que se hiciera algo, que la madurez del ladrón no superara la inteligencia de ellos para lograr atraparlo, aunque fuera a los cómplices.

Y mientras él seguía preocupado del robo, Regina con Tinker paseaban por un centro comercial para ver las compras de navidad. Era la primera vez que la morena hacía esto así que lo consideraba toda una novedad. Gastaba el dinero solo cuando era necesario (De la beca que le había dado James) así que le quedaba un poco para gastarlo en algo para los demás. Tinker caminaba con ella sostenida de su brazo, a simple vista parecían una pareja pero ambas sabían que eran muy amigas y estaban enamoradas de sus respectivas parejas. Tinker sonreía encantada con los gestos inocentes de Regina, era toda una gracia verla caminar y mirar para todas partes pensando que podía comprarle a su chica y los demás.

-¿Una joya te parece?-. Sugirió Tinker, pararon frente a una vidriería donde veía que había de todos los tipos y formas

-"Un collar"-. Modulaba consigo misma pensando que era lo correcto ¡Un collar de oro con dos dijes, uno con la forma de helado y la otra de una pequeña galletita! Se rió al entender ese pequeño código que tenía entre ambas. ¡Compraría eso! –"Entraré aquí ¿Tienes pensado lo que le comprarás a tu chica?"

-Sí ¿Me esperas un poco? Iré a la tienda del frente, hay un abrigo que sé que le encantará así que ¿10 minutos en esta tienda, en la entrada?-. Los ojos de Tinker brillaron, su amiga asintió antes que ella se fuera rápido a comprarle uno de los regalos que le tenía a su novia.

Entusiasta se acercó donde una dependienta para explicarle lo que quería, la muchacha entusiasta le mostró la colecciones de dijes que tenían ¡Gracias al cielo había encontrado lo que quería! Rara vez la gente encontraba dijes a sus gustos, había que mandarlos a hacer y eso tardaba unos cuantos días. Buscó la cadena más preciosa para colocar los dijes de galleta y helado, después lo guardaron en una caja plana del tamaño de un Ipad para que estuviese en buen estado. Quería ver la cara de su chica al abrir el regalo pero a la vez tenía miedo ¿Y si no le gusta? ¿Y si no era a su nivel?

Miró su teléfono celular porque le llegó un aviso de un mensaje. Pagó con su tarjeta el regalo pero no se movió mucho porque quería leer lo que decía en su teléfono.

"¡No te lo pierdas! Hoy en la noche una fiesta a beneficio del St. Jude Children's Research Hospital una cena de navidad, por cada persona que asista el ministerio de salud donará 100 dólares con el fin de colaborar con las investigaciones para buscar curas más rápidas y efectivas contra el cáncer, lugar..."-. Asintió de inmediato –"Cada asistente debe venir vestido cómodamente ¡No te pierdas esta cena para ayudar a nuestros niños y que además disfruten su navidad con tan buena noticia!"

De inmediato en WhatsApp todos sus fenómenos empezaron a comentar el mensaje que les había llegado ¿Cómo podrían perdérselo cuando tenía fines tan buenos? No había que estar mucho rato, solo lo suficiente para esperar que se hiciera el conteo del número de asistentes y esperar una cifra del monto final que se donaría. Compartirían algún vino o lo que la cena ofreciera. Emma le mandó un mensaje aparte preguntando si asistirían juntas, podían llegar todos como un grupo de amigos y dejar que las cosas tomaran su rumbo natural.

Estaba claro, todo Heidelberg asistiría ¡Que buen motivo para hacer una cena! Miró la bolsa que cargaba por un lado con el regalo de ella, se lo daría esta noche cuando encontrasen el momento para estar solas. Se dio vuelta, Tinker cargaba una bolsa lo que era una señal para seguir comprando lo demás, por supuesto que no le faltaría nadie.

Disimuladamente el rostro de esa persona se estiró en una sonrisa antes de tirar el teléfono al contenedor más cercano, todos asistirían a la fiesta.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **DEJAME SABER QUE PIENSAS.**

 **PRONTO ME QUERRÁN MATAR. ESO LO ASEGURO Y LO DECRETO xD**

 **COMENTA.**

 **PD: SI NO TE GUSTA EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA, PUES SIMPLEMENTE DEJA DE LEER.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

 **.**

Emma buscó un abrigo morado dentro de aquel armario tan grande que poseía, la invitación decía que podía ir vestida cómodamente así que eso hizo, escogió unos pantalones negros ajustados, una blusa blanca y el abrigo del mismo color que sus zapatos. Se sentía bonita, quería verse bonita no por lo que dijeran sino por la única persona que le interesaba en este momento. Sus padres no estaban porque habían sido llamados por sus amigos federales ¿Algo estaba pasando? Le dijeron que se divirtiera con cuidado y que tomase prestado el Roll Royce que quedó en el garaje, todo con tal que no se expusiera en un taxi cuando volviese de la cena navideña. Cuando estuvo lista llamó a Regina para avisarle que la pasaría a buscar, ella sí sabía la ubicación de ese salón además era la ocasión perfecta de llegar juntas para que todo el mundo las viese, como amigas o pareja no importaba, al menos empezar a introducir la verdad que había entre ambas.

Con un sabor amargo en la boca fue manejando. Desde que terminó con Killian los que se suponían eran sus amigos se distanciaron de ella y de él ¿Cómo pasó eso? Era evidente que no tuvo verdaderas amistades, la necesidad de estar siempre con los de su nivel la llevaron a elegir a la gente incorrecta y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad, los únicos que parecían o sentía como gente real eran los "fenómenos" de su novia. ¿Serían sus amigos si ella era sincera con ellos? No es que tuviese el poder absoluto pero nadie se atrevería a molestarlos si Emma pertenecía a ellos, era mayor el temor de las represalias que Swan pudiese tomar con los demás que el deseo de hacer sentir mal a los que creían diferente pero ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Era necesario usar el poder de su familia para merecer el respeto de los demás?

Estacionó el vehículo afuera de la casa de Regina, era pequeña pero le seguía pareciendo la más bonita de todas en este sector. Su chica era una mujer que tardaba poco, gracias al cielo no se comportaba como la típica chica en cuanto al horario. La sonrisa que le dedicó al abrir la puerta de la casa fue gratificante, vestida con una chaqueta de cuero, un jersey celeste y jeans oscuros. Sintió ganas de ronronear sugestivamente pero no quería entusiasmarla con iniciar algo dentro del vehículo, aunque la idea a largo plazo sonaba exquisita.

-"Te ves hermosa"-. Moduló la bajita sin dejarle responder –"Gracias por venir a buscarme, ciento que debiera ser al revés"

-Caballerosa-. Rio coqueta, esperando que Regina se colocara el cinturón de seguridad –Bienvenida a su carruaje mi bella cenicienta, la llevaré al baile en el castillo ¿Le parece?

-Mmh... Mmh-. Asintió –"Después de encontrarnos con los chicos y salir de allí, quiero que tengamos un momento a solas, quiero darte algo"-. Llevaba una bolsa a un lado para que Emma no viese lo que contenía, de hecho le pediría que abriera el porta equipaje para meterlo allí hasta cuando terminase la cena –"¿Vamos?"

No solo le daría el collar, con mucho esfuerzo durante la tarde y frente a un espejo había aprendido algo, quería estar en silencio con Emma en un lugar oscuro, abrazarla y darle lo que quería. ¡Si hasta de las ansias el pecho le temblaba!

Cuando llegaron el sitio estaba lleno de autos y personas, la música que había dentro tenía un volumen moderado. Todos vestían bien, nadie de gala ni tampoco excesivamente informal, lo justo y necesario para estar dentro de lo "cómodo". En el estacionamiento se reunieron con los demás, todos sonrieron cuando el Roll Royce de Swan frenó. Tinker, Robin y los demás saludaron a Emma y Regina, aun no tenían deseos de entrar aunque la temperatura afuera no era precisamente agradable, había solo 5°C.

-Qué lástima que Mal no pudiese venir, fue muy simpática con todos...-. Comentó Ruby –Hablando en serio ¿Cuándo repetiremos una junta? Yo ofrezco mi hogar.

-Tendría que ser después de navidad porque todos tenemos planes hasta el 25 o 26...-. Charming miró en silencio a los demás, luego le dedicó una sonrisa entusiasta a la heredera –Puedes ir con nosotros Emma aunque debes responder esto ¿Qué piensas de nosotros los "fenómenos"?-. Emma bajó la mirada un poco nerviosa, pero la mano de su novia en la cintura la trajo a tierra.

-Pienso que ustedes no son como todos lo creíamos, de hecho no me gusta que se digan fenómenos porque de eso no tienen ni un tercio-. Lo miró a los ojos –David Nolan, dejaste de usar esa ropa tan extravagante, te peinas de manera normal y aun si vistieras de esa forma eres muy bueno, Tinker por vestir lo que sea o ser lo que sea no te hace menos y así cada uno de ustedes tienen cosas muy buenas... pienso que son lo mejor que tiene Gina.

-Las personas que te rodean son una mierda, siento decírtelo pero no valen la pena... cambiaste y eso es porque te agrada nuestra amiga, si quieres unirte a los fenómenos las vacantes están listas y abiertas-. Tinker le sonrió –¿Les parece vamos a bailar y degustar un poco lo que tengan dentro?

El salón estaba lleno pero había suficiente espacio para los asistentes. Lo que se supone que verían no fue así, todos estaban parados mirando una pantalla blanca donde se proyectaba la imagen de Regina Mills, abajo decía "¡Cuidado con esta ladrona!"

Era como si la sola presencia de ellos advirtiera a los demás, cada uno de los presentes se dio vuelta para mirar a los fenómenos pero con mayor sorpresa a Regina. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-. Susurró Emma, la voz sonó tan aguda que apenas pudieron entenderle

-Esto es un error, esto es un error-. Tinker empezó a decir mientras caminaba hacia algún lugar ¡Necesitaba encontrar al culpable de lo que estaba pasando!

Los "fenómenos" se acercaron a "Cenicienta" para protegerla, no querían que se sintiera sola pero ella no respondía siquiera, estaba pálida e inmóvil, además sudaba por la nuca y le temblaron las manos.

-¡¿Quién hizo esto?!-. Gritó enojada para que todos le presentaran atención, la música había cesado así que todos le entendieron. Regina la miró, le sujetó la muñeca haciendo un gesto con el rostro para que se calmara, todo iba a estar bien -Pero Gina...

La voz distorsionada de un hombre se escuchó, todos tenían el entrecejo fruncido pero se concentraron en la pantalla donde seguía la imagen de Regina y las advertencias.

-"Bravo, Regina, Bravo"-. Decía el hombre, nadie sabía que era Killian Jones desde otro lugar, tenía una sonrisa marcada en la cara y las emociones brotando en cada palabra –"Supiste hacer que todos te quisieran con esa fingida inocencia ¿Será tu mudez también una?"-. Emma miraba con el entrecejo fruncido todo, esto debía ser una broma de mal gusto y aunque le susurraba a Regina que se fuera, la bajita no podía moverse porque tenía los pies plantados al suelo –"Le viste la cara a todos pero ya es hora que se enteren la poca cosa que has sido ¿Por qué no dices la verdad? ¿Por qué te acercaste a Emma Swan? Supongo que todo el dinero que posee no tiene nada que ver ¿O sí? Ni una gota de amor, nada de nada de lo que dices es real y me sorprende lo buena actriz que puedes llegar a ser"-. Sus amigos e incluso la rubia miraron a Regina con un gesto contrariado –"Pero no se preocupen, se darán cuenta que lo que hablo es cierto, las pruebas aparecerán y la culpable declarada como tal será"

Regina sentía que el aire le era arrancado de los pulmones, todos a su alrededor estaban en silencio mirándola confundidos, algunos enojados otros preocupados. Enojada se volteó para mirarlos a todos, quería gritarles que todo era mentira pero no podía hablar ni siquiera gemir, el pavor de la vergüenza estrangulaba su garganta. Esto era mentira ¡Era una jodida mentira!

-Gina... ¿Sabes quién hizo esto? ¿A qué se refiere? Por favor explícame...voy a...-. Susurró Emma.

Pero antes de decir "Voy a creerte" en la "cena" irrumpieron hombres gritando ¡Salgan todos de acá! Las personas empezaron a asustarse pero los "fenómenos" no se movían de donde estaban parados, Emma tampoco por el impacto. Un agente entró con el rostro muy serio y con el brazo levantado mostrando su identificación del FBI, a su lado otras 3 personas con armas en sus manos que si bien no apuntaban directamente la tenían a un costado por si acaso. Detrás de ellos caminaban los impotentes y respetados Swan, con un gesto de decepción y enojo hacia "Cenicienta". La rubia se dio cuenta de ello, por eso retrocedió un poco para mirar de pies a cabeza a su novia, algo había pasado para que sus padres estuviesen con el FBI, ellos iban a iniciar una investigación y habían sido llamados en el día pero... no, eso era imposible.

Los curiosos miraban desde afuera para saber que sucedía dentro, pero muchos fueron corridos por otros agentes del FBI.

Regina tragó saliva al ver la mirada de las personas que más respetaba después de su madre, no, por favor, no debían creer en mentiras ¡Esto era una jodida pesadilla!

James dio unas cuantas palmadas como si la felicitara por algo, pero su cara decía todo lo contrario.

-Bravo, bravo bravo... Tu juego acá Regina Mills se acaba.

-"¿De qué está hablando?"

-¿Vas a negar todo? Oh deja recordártelo-. La rubia cerró los ojos con dolor acongojada, si su padre hablaba así todo debía ser cierto –El insulto de mi hija en la escuela, pintura roja, que la trataran como una Zorra ¿Más? Hace poco sufrí un robo considerable pero... santo cielo ¡¿Por qué te lo estoy explicando si tú lo sabes todo?!

-"Eso no es cierto"-. Apretaba sus puños, se suponía que debía estar besando a Emma en este momento para entregarle su regalo, no siendo mirada con repudio por parte de todos, aunque Tinker miraba la escena un poco escéptica –"No es cierto"-. Un agente la sujetó del cuello y la hizo caer de rodillas duramente contra el suelo para esposarle las muñecas, ella trataba de gritar pero no podía siquiera, estaba congelada.

El señor Swan se agachó hasta su altura y le susurró con la ira saliendo a borbotones por su boca

-¡Pequeña infeliz!-. Le dio una bofetada que por poco no hizo girar su cabeza, jadeó impactada, segundos después la mano se marcó en su mejilla.

-¡Papá basta! Por favor...-. Emma sollozaba –¿Qué está pasando? ¡¿Por qué la tienen esposada?!

-Señorita Swan, tenemos pruebas irrefutables de que esta mujer es autora del delito en su contra, cuando fue ridiculizada ante Heidelberg con su imagen y palabras soeces escritas con pintura roja, los artículos fueron encontrados hace unos instantes en la pared de su habitación... guantes, lata de spray roja…

Emma negaba pero cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a su madre, ella muy triste asintió en silencio. Regina desesperada se retorció entre los brazos de los agentes del FBI pero estos la sujetaron más durante para que no se moviera ni un poco más. Sus amigos estaban impactados, Tinker tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza ¡Algo no le calzaba!

-Y no solo es eso, es muy probable que esta mujer se vaya detenida muchos años en la cárcel

-Agh no, no, no-. Regina decía desesperada -¡No!-. Había dicho algo ¡Todos la miraron sorprendidos!

-¿Quieres saber, mi niña, en que cuenta fueron a parar los 50 millones de mi cuenta bancaria?-. La "heredera" gimió perdiendo el equilibrio, esto no podía ser real, la mujer que amaba era pura, su mirada ni corazón mentían, mucho menos la forma de hacer el amor –Todo, cada parte de ese monto fue a parar a su tarjeta-. Apuntó a Regina –¡¿O vas a desmentir esto?!

Le tiró duramente a la cara un papel recién impreso que cayó a sus rodillas. Con la mirada húmeda y el orgullo más que arruinado, vio su nombre y datos de la cuenta que James Swan le había dado para depositarle mes a mes el dinero de la beca. Pero, con fecha de hace unos días atrás aparecía registrado el ingreso de 50 millones de dólares a las 4 de la madrugada. Si quería defenderse tenía que tener un muy buen argumento. ¿Sería capaz de levantar los ojos y ver que la mujer que tanto amaba la estaba despreciando en este momento?

¿Lo peor de todo? Es que esto era la punta de todo lo que se venía en las siguientes horas. Nadie tenía idea que desde muy lejos y con binoculares, el autor de toda la artimaña se reía con ganas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **PERDONENME.**

 **AUNQUE SE QUE ES IMPOSIBLE.**

 **ESPERA A LEER LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS PARA MATARME.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

 **.**

La confianza es la base de toda relación, si tú no la posees entonces no puedes entablar una. Al menos eso estaba pensando Regina mientras todo el mundo tenía la vista fija en ella y cada una de sus reacciones al ver en papel de su cuenta bancaria. James frente suyo emanaba demasiada ira como para llenarla de golpes, pero no lo haría más, no acá ni de nuevo frente a Emma. Gimió lamentándose de cómo esto en un segundo se tornó en su contra, aun para no creerlo, parecía la escena de una película, un drama o una telenovela latina.

-¡¿Acaso no puedes explicarlo?!-. Habló otro agente federal que miró todo este tiempo la escena en silencio –Regina, la investigación de los informáticos revela que se hizo desde la IP de tu hogar, es decir que sí hubo uso del internet allí ¿Seguirás mintiendo?

Regina apretó la mandíbula, tenía los ojos húmedos ante las lágrimas que no quería que cayeran pero estaban al borde de hacerlo. Dignidad ante todo.

\- "Yo no fui, yo no fui" ¡No!-. Tensó las muñecas –"Señor Swan entienda por favor, si hubiese querido robarle ¿Por qué no lo hice antes? ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Es una trampa!"-. La decepción en sus ojos no cambiaba, la ira iba disminuyendo pero la confianza se había roto, y no era el único, Ingrid su esposa estaba igual.

Cuando se dio cuenta que no le creerían, que las pruebas eran realmente creíbles, bajó los hombros gimiendo. Ella no estaba mintiendo pero ante lo que expertos habían encontrado hechos bajo movimientos limpios e inteligentes del verdadero delincuente, era difícil luchar sola. Cada segundo que pasaba el alma se le hacía pedazos, el dolor se estaba irradiando en las fibras musculares de sus piernas y brazos sobre todo en las muñecas donde las esposas las sujetaban. Su mamá, su hermanita menor ¡Ella no podía estar en la cárcel!

James tensó la mandíbula, volvió a agacharse mientras escuchaba de fondo los sollozos de su hija. Se acercó de a poco al rostro de quién fue la chica que quería como si fuese su propia hija.

-Suéltenle las esposas-. Ordenó James, aunque la liberaron Regina se quedó en la misma posición sumisa, callada, temblando –Entrégame tu tarjeta-. No esperó que ella lo hiciera, introdujo su mano izquierda en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón de "Cenicienta" –Sin derechos a los beneficios de mi dinero, sin permiso para acercarte a mi hija-. La morena gimió sintiendo las lágrimas escurrirse al lado de su puente nasal –Sin derecho para poner un pie en la mansión, Regina... mientras termina la investigación no quiero verte, no quiero a una ladrona cerca de mi vida ¡Menos cuando deposite mi confianza en ti y te quise como hija!-. Iba a gritarle como pudiese que ella no era la culpable del robo, pero era difícil que le creyeran en este minuto –No estarás presa, pero cuando se cierre este caso y así te declaren, la justicia hará lo suyo, no te preocupes que tu hermana y madre estarán a salvo.

-Señor, si ella es la culpable no podemos dejarla libre.

-Yo sé que Regina no va hacer otro movimiento-. El señor Swan trataba de no conmoverse con las lágrimas de la chica, lágrimas que torpemente se secaba –No sería capaz de desafiar a la familia Swan.

Cuando al fin sus palabras cesaron, Regina se atrevió a levantar la vista a las personas que la rodeaban. Sorprendida abrió su boca con un sabor de muerte en ella, sus amigos no decían algo pero la miraban con desilusión absoluta, excepto Tinker que tenía las manos en su cara evidentemente tapando su llanto silencioso. Pero cuando sus ojos marrones se quedaron en Emma, comprendió el significado absoluto de lo que era la humillación, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan humillada hasta que ella la miró con esa expresión de pies a cabeza. ¿Es que acaso estaba llena de mierda? ¿Es que acaso la apariencia de princesa se había esfumado y dio paso a la mendiga? Paradójicamente el reloj marcaba las 12, había vuelto a ser "Cenicienta".

-Te pedí que no me decepcionaras, te pedí... te entregué mi corazón-. James tensó los músculos de su mandíbula, no tenía idea de alguna relación existente entre ambas –¿Y así es como me lo pagas? ¡¿Así es cómo me lo pagas?!-. Regina abrió la boca para modular algo pero se quedó así, sin moverla excepto para volver a cerrarla. De todas las personas aquí presentes, era a Emma en quién tenía depositada toda su confianza y su alma, era Emma a quién menos esperaba una reacción así, se suponía que... Que Emma debía confiar en ella.

Se paró sin sacudir sus jeans, había muchos curiosos mirando sorprendidos tras las ventanas de vidrio la escena, no todos se habían ido, la falsa información se expondría como virus en las redes sociales. Comenzó a caminar erguida con la vista al frente, la humillación se colgaba de ella como una piedra muy pesada sobre la espalda. Tinker comenzó a gritar que no se fuera ¡La pobre estaba llorando! Se volteó un poco para mirar a todos, los del FBI no estaban convencidos en dejarla ir pero si James lo creía bien lo permitirían, después de todo sabía que un culpable no podía huir del país. Emma parecía muy seria pero Regina no sabía que por dentro la rubia había muerto. Cuando salió de salón empezaron a empujarla los demás, a gritarle ladrona e infeliz, más de alguno le tiró escupo pero ella seguía mirando al frente con la mandíbula tensa como la piedra.

Tinker se dio vuelta para darle una bofetada a cada uno de sus amigos, lo hizo tan rápido que ninguno tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡Están cometiendo un error!-. Les gritó Tinker.

-¡Pero ahí están las pruebas! ¡Nos estuvo engañando todo este jodido tiempo! ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan ciega?-. Respondió Robin.

-Emma Swan, eres una perra ¡Una perra de mierda!-. Esquivó un brazo de Charming para salir huyendo de ahí. Sabía que esto estaba mal, la investigación aún no estaba finalizada y ya se habían atrevido a decir todo tipo de cosas en un lugar con personas ajenas ¿Acaso por el arrebato llegaron ante Regina antes de tiempo? No podía creer en su culpabilidad aun teniendo las pruebas ¡No, no, no! ¿Y si era demasiado inocente como para aceptar la verdad? Lloraba desesperada, no podía ver el camino mientras trataba de llegar a su vehículo, necesitaba hablar con su padre ¡Ese hombre era su último y gran recurso!

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Por suerte su madre y Violet llegaban a primera hora de la mañana, así tenía tiempo para estar sola. No supo cómo pudo bajarse del taxi y meter la llave en la cerradura de una vez, quizás la necesidad de estar protegida en su mundo la tenía haciendo todas las cosas veloz. Caminó por instinto a su habitación, allí la pared de madera estaba destrozada donde seguramente encontraron la lata de spray roja y guantes. ¿Pero cómo lograron ponerla allí sin que se diera cuenta? La investigación aun no terminaba, o sea que había una pequeña ventana para que se supiera la verdad pero la humillación y el dolor estaba tan presente y fuerte que nada podría quitarlo. Gritó enojada, pateó todo lo que tuvo cerca y de la rabia se quitó la ropa quedando únicamente con una blusa de manga corta blanca y ropa interior. Como tigre enjaulado caminaba de un lado a otro, nunca había sentido tanta angustia después del accidente y la noticia de la muerte de su padre. ¡Emma debía creerle porque la quería! ¿O acaso el cariño no era lo suficientemente fuerte? Quizás James no estaba convencido del todo y por eso la dejó libre para que no la detuvieran, por ahora. El daño estaba hecho, su respeto y orgullo habían sido pisoteados de forma cruel y todo el mundo la tenía calificada como una ladrona de mierda. Comenzó a llorar con la angustia saliendo desde lo más profundo de su garganta, tenía las manos sobre su estómago porque la acidez subía por su esófago. No quería vomitar, no quería enfermarse ni caer en un hospital. Si Emma se sentía decepcionada, ella mucho más porque esperó una respuesta totalmente distinta a la que la rubia mostró hace poco.

Como no podía hablar se frustraba más y con eso la desesperación aumentaba. Arrancó cosas que tenía pegada en la pared, rompió con un puño el espejo para no ver su decadente reflejo. Aun llorando se agachó para sacar de bajo su cama una caja donde compartía la gran pasión con su padre, la pasión que nunca pudo concretar por los recursos económicos. Agarró un lápiz de grafito y punta fina que dejó sobre un block de dibujo, comenzó a trazar y trazar mientras gritaba y las lágrimas caían una tras otra en sus mejillas, en su cabeza palabras pasaban constantemente, palabras como: "Váyanse a la mierda todo el mundo. ¡Váyanse a la mierda!", "Esperaba más de ti, Emma" o "Todo esto se murió".

Aún estaba la esperanza de que los demás volvieran en sí pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dar un paso más en la decisión que había cruzado en su cabeza. "Si tan solo no fuese pobre, si estuviese al mismo nivel de los demás no me hubiesen mirado con tanto asco y desprecio". Pero más que la humillación pública era el dolor de que la mujer que tanto amaba no levantara más la voz para dejar, por último, todo en duda hasta que finalizara la investigación.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando salió de su burbuja negra se dio cuenta que tenía el trabajo terminado. Con hipos miraba lo que había dibujado, era perfecto, era simplemente la pieza que la sacaría de todo esto. Miró a su alrededor, quizás no estaba tomando la decisión más sensata pero no sabía que más hacer ¿Sería correcto volver a Heidelberg?

Dobló el dibujo, lo metió en la caja y salió en busca de otras cosas...

¿Ladrona la querían creer? Ladrona iban a tener.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Miércoles 24 de diciembre...**

Quedó con los ojos abiertos mientras su hija le relataba lo sucedido anoche. Tinker tenía ojeras porque no había podido dormir, su dolor y todo lo que albergaba se lo contó a su novia que pacientemente le hacía cariño mientras escuchaba todo y le daba consejos. El padre de Tinker, Arthur, era un ex agente de la CIA, por lo tanto sus conocimientos de cómo proceder en investigaciones y tema de sospechosos eran increíbles.

-Me parece una estupidez que hayan actuado así cuando no han agotado los recursos disponibles, entiendo, tienen las pruebas pero si ella reclama inocencia...-. Arthur miraba a su hija fijamente, era igual a ella físicamente –Mira, por último hablar esto en privado y no frente a tantas personas porque ¿Te imaginas la investigación tiene un giro y se dan cuenta que es inocente? ¿Quién paga los daños? Esas pruebas que poseen pueden ser falseadas...-. Puso una mano en su hombro –¿Qué te hace pensar que es inocente?

-Es mi amiga, sé cómo Gina se comporta y sus virtudes, su moral, ella realmente no haría algo así además no era muy querida en Heidelberg y si alguien quería hacerle daño tiene más recursos que ella como para hundirla... papá necesito tu ayuda, si es culpable quiero comprobarlo pero no por ellos, si es inocente... si es inocente voy a dejar la cagada.

-Tu padre fue uno de los mejores, tengo muchos contactos-. Susurraba para hacer esto más confidente, aunque no había otra persona en casa le gustaba resguardarse –Dijiste que encontraron cosas en su casa, que alguien usó su wifi para hacer el robo... todo esto nos lleva a que, si no fue ella la culpable alguien pudo ingresar a su casa no estando presente.

-¿Y?-. Preguntó Tinker.

-Dame la dirección de tu amiga-. Mientras su hija le iba diciendo, desde la computadora fue digitando, el programa hizo unas cuantas cosas, mostrando números y finalmente llegando a un mapa –Esto nos muestra las cámaras de seguridad que hay en la ciudad, tu amiga vive en un sector un poco peligroso por lo tanto la municipalidad dispuso hace 5 años cámaras de seguridad ocultas para que los vándalos no las rompieran, aquí-. Tocó un punto rojo –Hay una y está frente a la casa de tu amiga, tenemos que ir a allá y averiguar si apunta a ella.

-Pero si son secretas cómo sabremos que...-. Volvió a preguntar Tinker, su padre levantó una ceja para reprenderla ¿Es que acaso se le olvidaba con quién hablaba? –Por eso eres el mejor, tenemos que ir donde ella para comentarle de esto, quiero demostrarle que yo sí le creo.

-Es mejor que no le digas porque si fuese la culpable la alertaríamos, solo anda y habla con ella de otra cosa mientras yo observo las cámaras que están cerca.

Entusiasmada subió al vehículo con su papá, aunque ahora se desempeñaba en otro cargo, aun mostraba la capacidad para solucionar las cosas y pensar meticulosamente todo. La ansiedad le apretaba el pecho y cuando estacionaron no esperó más y saltó del auto para ir donde su amiga. Arthur con lentes oscuros miró hacia los postes de luz con atención, tenía una vista impresionante.

Tinker golpeaba la puerta apurada -¡Gina! ¡Gina soy yo Tinker!-. Esperó un poco pero no tenía respuesta -Gina... Violet... Cora-. Impaciente se asomó por una ventana que no tenía cortinas pero estaba cerrada, su sorpresa fue tanto que apenas reaccionó. Mierda, mierda, mierda –¡Papá! Ven... por favor-. Arthur descubrió que efectivamente una de las cámaras tenía el enfoque hacia el sector de la casa de la muchacha. Bien, podía pedir las grabaciones –¡Papá!-. Al ver a su hija llorando corrió hacia ella, le indicó la ventana y al ver todo por dentro no dudó en golpear el vidrio para quebrarlo por completo.

Entró dándole estrictas indicaciones a su hija que no se moviera y le avisara de cualquier movimiento sospechoso desde afuera. Arthur caminó en cada instancia sin tocar nada, por supuesto, luego de comprobar toda la casa salió por la ventana (la puerta estaba cerrada) solo para anunciarle lo evidente.

-Se fueron... no hay nada ni nadie, Tinker, tu amiga huyó...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿QUÉ HARÁ GINA AHORA?**

 **DEJAME TU COMENTARIO.**

 **¡LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capíitulo 37**

 **.**

Si había huido de su hogar habían dos razones: era culpable de todo lo que se le acusaba o solo se había escapado por miedo. Arthur salió del hogar de la familia Mills y caminó con su hija hacia el automóvil, el tiempo estaba en su contra, no sabía si los agentes federales visitarían el hogar de Regina de nuevo pero si se encontraban con que no estaba, todo sería peor.

-Mi vida no quiero que llores ahora, necesitamos tranquilidad para movernos rápido ¿Sigues creyendo que tu amiga sea inocente después de esto?-. Manejaba hacia donde podrían facilitarle los videos de las cámaras de seguridad, haber sido honesto y buen agente le valió contactos. Tinker asintió, tenía aun la pequeña esperanza –Lucharemos por eso... no le diremos nada a nadie aún pero apenas tengamos pruebas iremos a reclamar su inocencia

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras cantaba un villancico. El paisaje de afuera era tan depresivo como lo que tenía en el corazón, los árboles sin hojas, la capa de nieve que comenzaba a crecer en todas partes, el frío... sí, todo estaba como su alma y sus sentimientos. Le dolía el pecho cada vez que se acordaba de anoche cuando su padre mostró el papel de la cuenta bancaria de Regina con los 50 millones de dólares. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué la usó? ¿Acaso esas veces que la besó eran todas falsas? Sus palabras, sus demostraciones de afecto ¿Todo?

Quería ahogar las lágrimas pero le era imposible, maldición, en el fondo no sabía si ella era culpable pero las pruebas estaban allí. La seguía amando aún con todo lo que estaba pasando pero no podía contactarse con ella, no por una razón de orgullo familiar.

-Dios-. Emma gimió antes de hundir su cara entre las rodillas y romper a llorar con todo lo que sus pulmones y garganta le daban abasto. Recordó su rostro desfigurándose con desesperación cuando se dio cuenta que nadie alzaba la voz en su defensa, pensó en la promesa que le había hecho cuando dijo que no la decepcionaría, en todas las cosas buenas que se habían ido a la basura por culpa de esas pruebas. ¿Qué tanto podía creerle cuando eran irrefutables?

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, se paró de la superficie cerca de la ventana y caminó hacia el mueble al lado de la cama. De allí sacó una fotografía que tenía con Regina, ambas hacían una cara graciosa a la cámara, tras ella había un escrito que decía "Por esos momentos donde solo nos pertenecemos, te quiero". Se acomodó al borde de la cama mirando la foto pero pensando en otra cosa, ahora que tenía la cabeza un poco más fría más cosas podía pensar. Regina tuvo muchas oportunidades para haber robado algo desde que estuvo trabajando como empleada en la mansión, pero jamás se efectuó un robo ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Logró sacar alguna cuenta secreta de la oficina de su padre?

-¡Basta ya!-. Lanzó la foto lejos en un arrebato por su parte. No quería sacar más conclusiones propias, pero su alma o su consciencia quería gritarle una cosa: ¿Acaso no la querías tanto como para depositar aunque sea un mínimo de porcentaje en ella? Tal vez no sería capaz de reconocerlo porque hacerlo significaba haber cometido un enorme error

-Está bien, está bien... por esa mujer que amas, maldita sea, por esa mujer que amas confiarás un poco-. Bajó el tono de su voz con un toque melancólico –A pesar de que las pruebas digan que es culpable...

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, Arthur y Tinker esperaban que la policía diera con las imágenes de las cámaras de video-vigilancia que correspondieran en fecha y ubicación. Se estaban saltando algunos protocolos, pero porque las personas encargadas fuesen amiga de ella le daban el acceso a lo que deseaba.

Tinker abrazaba su propio cuerpo mientras le rezaba a Dios por una ayuda, porque las cosas se aclararan y los culpables fuesen detenidos, su amiga no era culpable y ella lo sabía ¿Era prudente llamar a Mallory, la mejor amiga de Gina? Si no sabía lo que sucedía era mejor llamarla cuando tuviesen los resultados, alarmarla ahora sería peor.

-Papá, todo esto de la revelación sucedió anoche en una cena...-. Tomó su teléfono y le mostró el mensaje que le había llegado –No creo que Regina sea tan estúpida como para armar una fiesta y "acusarse" ante todos, hay alguien que está detrás de todo...

-Díctame el número telefónico-. Lo anotó en su mano, después llamó a un "amigo" para que rastreara el aparato desde donde había sido enviado todo –¿Sí? Genial... necesito que me envíes eso a casa pero que nadie lo toque sin guantes... Me parece bien, adiós y gracias-. Pasó una mano por su cabellera, estaba cansado pero no se rendiría en lo que podía ser un caso importante que resolver –Lo encontraron, van a llevármelo a casa, me parece perfecto para decirle al FBI que lo investigue.

-Arthur ¿Es esta fecha y hora verdad? Creo que hay algo que querrás ver-. Dijo uno de los agentes de policía.

Tinker y su padre se acercaron al monitor donde fue reflejada la imagen. Aunque era de noche podía verse claramente gracias a que las cámaras estaban preparadas para ello. Podía apreciarse la hora, 3:30 am, alguien encapuchado caminó hasta un costado de la casa de Regina, sentándose sobre el pobre césped que poseía. No se le veía el rostro pero por sus proporciones no parecía ser ella, la cinta seguía corriendo y la persona en cuestión continuaba ocupando un laptop pero hablando por teléfono con alguien, parecía como si recibiera instrucciones de alguien aunque no estaba del todo relajado, cada 20 segundos miraba hacia atrás y su alrededor para no ser descubierto. 4:20 am, a esa hora cerró el computador portátil, lo metió a una mochila y se paró pero como quedó de cara a la cámara podía apreciarse sus rasgos. Tinker tragó saliva, el policía uso el mouse y otra tecla para acercar la grabación y esperar que la imagen se fuera acomodando al zoom, allí después de unos segundos se podía apreciar que en definitiva NO ERA REGINA y tampoco lo conocía pero ¿Sería efectivamente el ladrón? La esperanza crecía en el pecho de la muchachita.

-Si yo fuera ustedes me iría de inmediato al FBI, ellos deben tener la hora precisa del robo, además pueden hacer reconocimiento de rostros ¿No? Con eso llegarán a la persona implicada y los cuestionamientos se efectuarán.

Arthur y Tinker se embarcaron en otro "viaje" con lo que podía ser una prueba importante, la cinta les fue entregada de inmediato ¡Había que actuar ya! Manejaron por San Diego Fwy y bajaron por Wilshire boulevard donde se encontraba la oficina del FBI. No le importaba cuanto debían estar allí porque la reputación de una persona pendía de un hilo. Tinker seguía tratando de llamar a su amiga pero le era inútil, la operadora decía que el número al que había marcado estaba ocupado.

El guardia a cargo de la entrada le preguntó por su identificación, bastó mostrarla para que lo dejasen pasar, Arthur Green era conocido en el mundo de la investigación.

-Necesito comunicarme con los agentes Weaver y Rogers ¿Se encuentra alguno de los dos?-. Un hombre bajito de traje le indicó una sala de vidrios transparentes de habían 4 personas leyendo documentos y discutiendo entre ellos, el canoso más bajo era Weaver y el moreno atlético Rogers, preferían usar sus apellidos para ser llamados.

-Lo siento pero ahora se encuentran en una reunión y... ¡Oiga!

Arthur caminó rápido hacia ellos, subiendo una pequeña escalera que lo hizo subir a la sala. No le importaba interrumpir en lo absoluto cuando esto era importante.

-¡¿Quién es usted?!

-Arthur Green, supongo que me conocen ¿No?-. Cuando trabajaba se corrió el rumor que un hombre con ese nombre en la CIA había sido pieza clave para desbaratar grupos de terroristas. Alzó su mano para dejar sobre la mesa el CD con el video de las cámaras de seguridad –Tengo la impresión que hablan sobre el caso de Regina Mills y el robo de los 50 millones.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Dijo Weaver.

-¿A ustedes no se les ocurrió averiguar más? ¿Cámaras de seguridad? Testigos, posibles vinculantes, no sé...-. Arthur indicó el CD –También hago mis propias averiguaciones, acá hay un video de una cámara de video vigilancia que está ubicada justo frente a la casa de Regina-. Uno de los agentes le dio permiso al otro para que colocara la imagen, iba explicando todo a medida que indicaba con su dedo la pantalla –Esta persona como pueden ver llegó a las 3:30 am, carga una mochila y sus proporciones parecen ser diferentes a las Regina ¿No? Adelántela un poco... Bien... bien ¡Ahí!-. La imagen se detuvo cuando el chico de la imagen quedó de frente a la cámara –Sus rasgos no pertenecen a Regina Mills, si dicen que su internet fue usado para robar, esta persona bien que puede ser sospechosa...-. El agente Rogers estaba sorprendido frente a la pantalla, efectivamente la persona que había en el video no era Regina Mills pero podía reconocerlo.

-¡Yo sé quién es! ¡Yo lo sé!

Frank Rohmer, 40 años, era un delincuente que andaban siguiendo hace bastante tiempo, muchas personas habían alertado ser estafadas por un hombre con sus características en la clonación de tarjetas y cosas por el estilo, los únicos datos que tenía el FBI era que vendía información secreta de algunas compañías y se manejaba muy bien con asuntos de cyber crimen. ¿Acaso la necesidad de obtener dinero lo llevó a un descuido como ese? ¿O realmente pensó que no había cámaras de seguridad cerca?

Arthur manejaba sin su hija, le había pedido que no se arriesgara en la búsqueda de un criminal y fuera a casa, pero por nada del mundo podía contarle a alguien que Regina había huido, algo así podía perturbar el curso de la investigación y distraer a los agentes.

Por supuesto que Tinker no era del todo obediente, sabía y sentía que su amiga era inocente ahora mucho más con lo del video. Tomó un taxi que la condujo a la mansión de los Swan, necesitaba sacar lo que tenía dentro de su pecho, dolor y palabras atascadas que debían ser expulsadas. Los guardias de seguridad le preguntaron por identificación, no dudó en decir que era compañera de colegio de Emma y que necesitaba hablar con ella, no mencionó que era amiga de Regina porque no la dejarían poner un solo pie en el terreno. La rubia bajó las escaleras cuando por interno le comunicaron que en la entrada de la mansión estaba una muchacha de pelo teñido que se llamaba Tinker.

De inmediato pudo ver su decadente estado, el cabello lo llevaba despeinado, los ojos los tenía rojos y los labios partidos, había estado llorado todo el día y le pareció bien que sufriera un poco, lo que había pasado su amiga era mil veces peor.

-¿Qué haces acá?-. Susurró la rubia, no le avergonzaba su estado.

-Te aseguro que el día de mañana o muy pronto te vas a arrepentir tanto de lo que hiciste anoche ¡¿Cómo mierda no pudiste confiar más en la mujer que querías?! Yo, yo que no soy su novia, solo su amiga puse mi confianza en ella y sus palabras ¡¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?!

-¡¿Crees que no lo estoy lamentando?!-. Gritó Emma enojada, su tono de piel se puso más rojizo –¿Por qué te ríes?

-Porque aun así estás dudando, lo veo en tus ojos, quieres creer en ella pero no puedes poner tu 100%... es una lástima, vas a sufrir tanto...-. Tinker trató de no llorar, tuvo que morderse la mejilla por dentro para evitar confesar lo que estaba pasando –Te juro que te vas a arrepentir.

Fue una visita breve que a Emma le costó creer si se había hecho o no. Con un nudo en la garganta vio como Tinker desaparecía tras las puertas de la mansión, si había hecho esos comentarios era por algo y no podía creer que era falso o lejano, tenía el presentimiento que más pronto de lo que pensaba se iba a lamentar. Por instinto marcó hacia el teléfono de Regina, pero una vez más aparecía como apagado... si tan solo supiera que no estaba cerca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **COMENTEN**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

 **.**

Estaba frente a la televisión cambiando canales una y otra vez, no sabía que quería ver y tal vez ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver TV. Se sentía agotado y cansado de su vida, los ojos los tenía rojos porque dormía muy poco debido a todas las cosas que hacía en el día y parte de la noche, pero hoy era uno de esos días donde estaba haciendo "nada". Sintió un golpe en la puerta ¿Sería la pizza que pidió para cenar?

No veía nada claro por el visor de la puerta así que la abrió de inmediato, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando personas de grandes proporciones con sus chalecos del FBI lo habían acorralado contra la pared en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Señor Rohmer, va a tener que explicar muy bien que hacía la madrugada del 20 de diciembre afuera de la casa de la señorita Mills-. El acusado empezó a sudar, miraba todo a su alrededor con tal de no responder pero la fuerza bruta de los agentes lo hizo voltear la cara.

-Yo... yo no fui allí.

-Frank, hay evidencia que eres tú, tu cara es muy fácil de ver desde cualquier parte... ¿Quieres realmente mentirle a la ley?-. Rogers tomó el CD para mostrárselo –Aquí hay un video donde estás ocupando un computador fuera de la casa de Regina Mills, si no tienes una explicación lógica te juro que no te dejaremos salir-. Miró a otros colegas –Registren la casa.

-¡Está bien voy a explicar!-. Frank con tanto miedo no se le ocurría otra cosa, usualmente siempre estaba en un estado de calma pero ahora que de dinero su situación era patética andaba agitado –Me contrataron para hacer un robo pero no creí que se darían cuenta... maldita sea.

-Usualmente las personas con el paso del tiempo pierden su talento, para la próxima tendrás que ser más cuidadoso aunque no habrá próxima-. Comento Weaver que sonrió con asco, detestaba a los tipos como él que usaban su inteligencia para cometer crímenes.

-Jefe, encontramos este cheque dentro un joyero, también su computadora para analizarla...-. Weaver se puso guantes blancos para tomar el cheque, abriendo sus ojos enormemente con el nombre que aparecía allí.

-¿Esta persona te mandó a cometer el crimen?-. Interrogó Weaver, Frank cerró los ojos, podía darle otra explicación pero las huellas digitales suyas y del autor estaban allí, gimió y asintió –Cada día me sorprende lo estúpidos que pueden ser...

-No somos estúpidos, simplemente pedí más dinero y en su descuido no me dio efectivo sino un cheque que no he cobrado.

-Ni podrás cobrar...-. Rogers le quitó el teléfono que supuso guardaba en el bolsillo –Ahora registrarán todo esto, también tu computadora y verán si encuentran alguna huella digital en este cheque que pertenezca a Killian Jones...

A Frank Rohmer se lo llevaron detenido mientras todo esto se esclareciera, pondrían más agentes a trabajar en la investigación para apurar el proceso. Durante el camino Weaver apretó la mano en la parte superior de su tabique nasal porque era evidente que las cosas habían tomado un rumbo distinto al que creía, quizás realizar investigaciones a amigos no era tan bueno, en la necesidad de encontrar una respuesta rápida se cometían errores y ellos, bueno, al parecer habían hecho uno grande. No se lo iba a comentar a James, no aun hasta que pudiesen hablar con Killian Jones y comprobar cada una de las evidencias que tenían hasta el minuto: el video de la cámara de seguridad, el cheque, el computador, el teléfono de Frank Rohmer y el que Arthur Green dijo que les pasaría pronto, un teléfono donde se mandó el mensaje de la cena de la noche anterior.

...

 **Sábado 27 de diciembre, 3 días después.**

Ingrid se sentó al lado de su hija para que comiera, Emma estaba pálida y casi no había tragado algún tipo de alimento desde que pasó todo el caos en la cena navideña. En la bandeja había un plato de sopa con verduras y fideos, pan de molde, gelatina con manzana picada en cubos y un vaso de jugo de pera. Era algo liviano para el estómago de la chica que apenas podía soportar algo luego de estar 2 días completos en ayunas. Ingrid le ayudaba con la cuchara porque la rubia no tenía fuerza para sostenerla, parecía un zombi o algo por el estilo.

-¿Comerás esta por mamá?-. Ingrid utilizó su tono de voz que hacía como cuando ella era pequeña la hizo sonreír –Vamos hija, debes alimentarte-. Aceptó la cucharada de sopa y así cada una de ellas hasta que la terminó. Como no tenía que trabajar se sacó los zapatos y se metió a la cama de la rubia para abrazarla y dejar que durmiera después de haber terminado con todo lo que había en la bandeja –Descansa hija, todos estos problemas se van a pasar y podrás estar más tranquila.

No estaba tan segura de eso, James había recibido una llamada de uno de sus amigos agentes sobre la investigación y las cosas no parecían ser buenas, si nunca lo fueron ahora mucho menos porque nuevas pruebas había aparecido y los resultados estaban allí. Pero claro que no le diría a su hija lo que pasaba, no ahora, su estado nervioso era decadente y el ambiente debía ser lo más grato para que no cayera en una crisis.

James llegó al lugar donde el agente Rogers le pidió que fuera, el corazón le latía una tras otra vez porque sabía que cruzando esa puerta caería sobre él el peso del dolor y la vergüenza. Además estaba muy triste, su única hija se había enfermado y no mejoraba con nada, ser padre es difícil pero una madre tiene esa respuesta única que prende en un hijo la llama de la vida.

Se encontró con Weavers que lo llevaba hacia una sala con un sistema de seguridad impresionante. Solo dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que se detuvo abruptamente. Sentado con las muñecas esposadas estaba Killian Jones, su mirada cargaba un odio impresionante y al parecer no quería cooperar. Apretó los labios, esto significaba una cosa que averiguaría ahora.

Al lado de Killian estaba un hombre alto de unos 45 años aproximadamente, tenía los ojos oscuros y el rostro de pocos amigos.

-Te presento a Arthur Green, es padre de una amiga de Regina-. Dijo Weaver, Arthur lo miró de mala forma pero no fue mal educado, tendió su mano de todas formas. Killian alzó la vista hacia James, quien se contuvo para no golpearlo ¡Era un infeliz!

-Explícame que está pasando, ya no entiendo...-. A James le temblaba la voz.

-Este infeliz no quiere colaborar-. Weaver comentó frustrado, Killian apretó su mandíbula, apenas podía creer que estaba sentado acá con agentes del FBI ¡Su padre lo sacaría de esto! –Pero tenemos pruebas, de hecho tuvimos que trabajar en navidad para esclarecer el problema... este hombre que tienes aquí le pagó a un hacker para que te robara los 50 millones de dólares y los transfiriera a la cuenta de la señorita Mills, utilizando programas de muy buena calidad para borrar huellas en la internet... todo se hizo desde la cuenta de Mills porque se la hackearon, utilizaron el internet de ella también.

-Hijo de puta... infeliz ¡Eres un infeliz!-. James se abalanzó sobre Killian pero su amigo lo detuvo para no agredir al chico, no querían añadir cosas que lo ayudaran a ser libre.

-Hay un video que comprueba que el hacker estuvo en la casa de Regina gracias a Arthur, ex agente de la CIA y padre de Tinker... también el cheque tiene algunas marcas de su huella digital, un poco borrosas pero pudieron hacerle las pruebas pertinentes para comprobar que son de él, además nuestros informáticos analizaron el computador de Frank Rohmer y aunque borró las conversaciones todo quedó grabado... por supuesto que no tuvo la delicadeza de hacer bien su trabajo porque ya no es lo que era, fue descuidado y poco meticuloso.

-O... o sea que...-. Tartamudeó el señor Swan.

-Están todas las pruebas para culparlo, esta vez sí James, esta vez sí tenemos al verdadero culpable...

-Y... y la pintura roja y... ya sabes-. James sintió un nudo en su garganta, Arthur alzó la voz para que le pusiera atención, sabía que pensamientos empezaba a tener el señor Swan.

-El FBI puede pedir las cintas de seguridad para saber cómo llegaron esos artículos a la casa de Regina... James ¿Te das cuenta que culpaste a una persona inocente y la humillaste de la peor manera frente a mucha gente?

Killian sonrió de medio lado, su familia le pondría el mejor abogado para sacarlo y aunque sabía que luchar contra los Swan era imposible, al menos tenía la satisfacción de que había generado caos a la maldita de Mills. No tenía remordimientos, era un enfermo. James sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pondría una demanda de inmediato contra Killian Jones y no tendría piedad a la hora de poner cargos en su contra ni pedir una condena efectiva, le pediría a sus amigos que limpiasen todo el historial de Regina para que quedase como antes frente a la Ley.

-¡¿No vas a hablar en lo absoluto?!-. Exclamó James mirando a Killian, el chico levantó la barbilla con un gesto de burla en su cara.

-No sin un abogado-. De lo único que se arrepentía por ahora, era haber contratado a un imbécil como hacker sin saber que se drogaba y era descuidado en borrar los "rastros" del crimen. Como dijo el detective privado que contrató una vez, no existen los crímenes perfectos sino trabajos mal hechos, o algo por el estilo.

-Te vas a hundir en tu propia mierda Jones, te juro que lo harás.

-Lo haré, me hundiré pero no por mucho tiempo, al menos pagaré por lo que hice pero... ah espera ¿Cómo pagarás tú el daño que le causaste a tu querida Regina? ¿Toda la vergüenza y el miedo que le provocaste? Y lo mejor ¿Darte cuenta con tu familia que vuestra confianza es tan débil como un cristal? Los remordimientos no se quitan fácilmente James Swan.

-Investigaremos también a Mary Margaret Blanchard, es sospechosa después de que pasó el problema con tu hija-. Intervino Weaver.

Un silencio abrupto se apoderó de la sala, James miró a sus amigos y estos le devolvieron una mirada de disculpa. Las investigaciones seguirían pero los principales culpables ya estaban identificados, dentro de ellos no figuraba Regina Mills lo que con seguridad podían declararla inocente de todos los cargos que se le imputaron. James arrugó el ceño, dio media vuelta y caminó como pudo hacia el vehículo que manejó hasta este lugar. El dolor en su pecho era muy fuerte, se sentían aguijones darle una y otra vez en el corazón, una voz gritarle en su cabeza "¡Eres un grandísimo hijo de puta!"

Regina había reclamado su inocencia una tras otra vez en su mudez, sus ojos llenos de dolor y lágrimas. Le había dicho muchas cosas, la golpeó con sus propios puños y la humilló frente a los alumnos de Heidelberg, frente a sus amigos, frente a su hija.

-Regina... maldita sea... Regina-. James ni siquiera se había afeitado, como Emma su humor tampoco era el de los mejores, no se sentía bien y mientras manejaba se sentía peor. Empezó a sudar a borbotones pensando que podía hacer ahora, pero cuando iba a doblar para dirigirse a la casa de Regina, el teléfono que tenía apoyado en su auto estaba sonando.

Presionó un botón para contestar la llamada, nunca pensó lo fuerte que sería hacerlo.

-¿Hola?

-Amor, por favor necesito que llegues a la casa pronto-. Estaba con la voz quebrada, de fondo podía escuchara a Emma gritar –Tiene crisis ¡Necesito que vengas! Emma está con una crisis de nervios.

Un hijo es una de las cosas más importantes que los padres poseen, cuando corren peligro el estado de alerta se dispara al doble. James olvidó completamente el asunto sobre Regina porque su atención estaba en el camino, necesitaba llegar cuando antes. Apenas estacionó el vehículo abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, subió la escalera saltándose la mayor cantidad de peldaños posibles. A medida que se acercaba, más fuerte eran los gritos de Emma, gritos mezclados con dolor y desesperación. No preguntó si podía entrar, abrió la puerta de una sola patada encontrándose con su hija aferrada a la ventana del balcón mientras continuaba gritando cosas inentendibles. Ingrid la abrazó por detrás pero era inútil, su hija se retorcía entre los brazos para zafarse de ese contacto pero bastó que James la abrazara también para que deshiciera en quejas.

-¡Gina! Papá ¡Gina! ¡Soy una perra!-. Se lamentaba Emma.

-Mi amor que pasó... hija, mi vida por favor cálmate-. Suplicó el señor Swan.

-¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡Gina, papá!-. Ingrid se apartó un poco para que James la sostuviera. Su padre la sujetó con ambas manos en el rostro para que lo mirara aunque era imposible, ella seguía llorando.

-¿Qué pasó con Regina?

-¡Desapareció papi, desapareció!-. No fue necesario preguntar quién lo dijo, su hija lo mencionó también –Vino Mal, su... su mejor amiga... papá ¡Gina se fue!-. Ingrid suspiró secándose las lágrimas y frotándose los brazos.

-Nunca vi una mujer tan enojada en mi vida, por poco no agredió a Emma pero... Dios, las palabras de su boca fueron muy sucias... e... ella dijo que por su culpa Regina huyo y nadie sabe dónde está-. Con esas palabras la rubia siguió llorando mientras se retorcía.

-¡¿Huyó?! ¡¿QUÉ?!-. James seguía sin creerlo.

-Déjenme sola, por favor ¡Salgan de acá!-. Les dijo Emma, ambos padres se quedaron mirando preocupados, por precaución atinaron a cerrar la puerta del balcón y la terraza. Cerraron la puerta con cuidado pero se quedaron detrás.

Emma Swan también sabía que Regina era inocente, Mal había sido la primera en enterarse gracias a Tinker que le informó de todo el día de hoy, con detalles y peor, había desaparecido llevada por el miedo. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Su hermana y madre tendrían dónde dormir? Apretó contra su pecho la fotografía donde estaban juntas, se recostó en la cama y los lamentos se hicieron mucho más fuertes. No había confiado en ella en lo absoluto, se había comportado de la peor manera pero ¿De qué servían sus lamentos ahora cuando no la defendió? No podía correr siquiera a rogar su perdón, tampoco tendría la posibilidad de ser rechazada con sus ojos marrones, ella se había esfumado en busca de seguridad, la seguridad que su novia ni sus amigos supieron brindarle. James también empezó a llorar acurrucándose contra su esposa para que lo abrazara, si no lo hacía terminaría con una crisis como la de su hija. ¡Y se lo merecían! Ellos lo sabían y por eso se sentían peor.

Pero la gran incógnita era ¿A dónde se había escapado Regina? Mientras ellos lloraban por darse cuenta del TREMENDO ERROR cometido, uno de sus amigos la ayudaba a embarcarse en un viaje que la ayudaría a cumplir su objetivo, sin saber que ante la ley y las personas que supuestamente la amaban, ya era considerada inocente.

¿De qué servían los lamentos ahora? el destino mismo se iba a encargar de que los culpables pagaran, porque lo que era piedra se transformaría en diamante, quién fue humillada sería amada, envidiada y respetada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ESPERO COMENTEN**


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

 **.**

 **10 años después...**

 **Lunes 8 de julio 2019, Nueva York**

Los tacos resonaban cada vez que sus zapatos daban pasos sobre la acera, aunque no podían escucharse del todo cuando se encontraba en una de las ciudades más ruidosas del país. Su fiel secretaria la seguía al lado conversando por teléfono con ejecutivos, había sido una suerte contratarla porque además de ser eficiente se había convertido en su mejor amiga. En una esquina iba a cruzar la calle pero como se dio cuenta que el conductor no iba a frenar, le dedicó una mirada de odio que increíblemente funcionó ¡Vaya! Se detuvo al instante, en cualquier lugar incluso en las cotidianidades su imponente presencia era respetada. ¿Pero quién era Emma Swan hoy día para que esto ocurriera?

Todo partía por ser hija del respetado matrimonio Swan. James e Ingrid se enfocaron a lo mismo que era el mundo del entretenimiento, hace años iniciaron arduos negocios con una de las multinacionales más importantes del país en este ámbito y hace 4 años lograron su objetivo, James se convirtió en el presidente de Time Warner y su esposa ocupaba otro de los grandes puestos que era la de CFO (conocido mejor como director financiero). Time Warner reunía la mayor cantidad de operaciones en cine, televisión y publicaciones a nivel mundial, por eso haber llegado a los grandes puestos significaba el éxito rotundo de lo que llevaban de su carrera.

Aunque Emma no formaba directamente parte de Time Warner, había heredado de sus padres los gustos por el mundo de las comunicaciones, por ello estudió periodismo en la universidad de Columbia en la ciudad de NY. Actualmente era conductora de lunes a viernes de un programa nocturno de noticias en CNN, algunas veces cuando el tiempo le alcanzaba hacía reportajes y entrevistas en otro programa para CNN internacional. Por supuesto que tenía el don para la comunicación y el hecho que su familia formara parte de Time Warner (empresa propietaria de CNN) le valía aún más el respeto entre sus colegas. Pero la fama que se había ganado con el público era gracias a ella y su trabajo impecable dentro y fuera de la pantalla, las personas en la calle la reconocían y la heredera por supuesto que lo agradecía.

-Emma, tu jefe quiere apuntarte para que hagas una importante entrevista para CNN internacional, no dijo quién era el personaje esta vez pero deberás viajar-. Comentó su secretaria.

-¿Y eso cuando sería?-. Miró a su secretaria.

-El próximo mes, la primera semana de agosto en Francia se realizará el "Paris Fashion Week" y tienes que entrevistar a un icono de la moda, aún no ha dicho nombres porque está en conversaciones, conseguir una entrevista con esa persona es muy difícil así que si lo logran sumarás otra "estrellita" a tu currículum-. La rubia sonrió antes de que ambas se subieran a una limusina que las condujera a un spa donde pudieran hacerse la manicure y unos cuantos masajes de relajación.

Era verano, los estudiantes y muchos trabajadores organizaban sus vacaciones pero ella lejos de tenerlas estaba más ocupada que nunca porque era un periodo donde las personas solían estar más en casa para ver la TV, los portales de internet, donde los hechos noticiosos ocurrían con mayor frecuencia. Pero no se quejaba, le encantaba lo que hacía porque no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie salvo a sí misma.

Una vez dentro del SPA de lujo en el hotel Mandarín Oriental, fue a un baño para quitarse la ropa y estar únicamente con unas bragas, luego se envolvió en una toalla blanca y quedó boca abajo en una camilla donde una preciosa mujer de rasgos asiáticos empezó a masajear la zona superior de los hombros. Fue imposible no ronronear del gusto, se sentía un poco agotada y los masajes la ayudaban a estar mejor cada día, pero el sueño venció la consciencia y aunque trató de despertar los párpados le pesaron más, fue así como se quedó dormida

~Escuchó insistentemente el timbre de la mansión, como apenas podía levantarse no hizo caso, tenía sirvientas encargadas para eso. Pero la tranquilidad que había ganado después de almuerzo se fue a lo más recóndito del mundo porque a pasos agigantados una persona llegó a su puerta, la abrió violentamente y la miró. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué hacía Mal aquí?

Sus piernas le temblaban, respiraba agitadamente y los puños, Dios, sus puños los tenía abajo gracias a Dios aunque firmes.

-Te pedí que cuidaras a mi amiga, te dije que te habías ganado una persona increíble y mira lo que pasó ¡Eres una enferma!-. Emma tragó saliva, sentándose en la cama para mirarla mejor

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡¿Pues qué paso?! ¿Estás bromeando?-. Mal caminó hacia ella pero al darse cuenta que realmente iba a pegarle, frenó un poco. En ese segundo llegó enfadada Ingrid pidiéndole que se retirara del hogar, no tenía ningún derecho a tratar a su hija así –Perdóneme usted señora pero su hija es una perra, la mayor mentirosa de este país, usted y su esposo también.

-¡Retírate de mi casa niña insolente!-. Ordenó Ingrid

-¿Cómo quiere que me retire como si nada si mi mejor amiga fue humillada ante tantas personas y su hija, que se supone es la mujer que la ama, cae en la mentira?-. Ingrid miró a su hija que lloraba en silencio, luego se enderezó y acercó peligrosamente a Mal.

-Vete ahora, infeliz.

-Seré infeliz pero al menos tengo la consciencia limpia que conozco a la mujer que es mi mejor amiga, que siempre confiaré en ella hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, no creeré en pruebas baratas manejables... Emma, quédate con esa confianza de mierda para otras personas, porque no volverás a ver a Regina, desapareció y lo peor es que nadie de nosotros sabe dónde está.

-Si desapareció es obvio que es culpable porque se...-. La mamá de la rubia no pudo terminar de hablar.

-¿En serio?-. Mal las miró con asco, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque sus malas decisiones le hicieron daño a un inocente –Se... se fue porque tenía miedo, se sentía traicionada por las personas que amaba, humillada, usada, quería huir de toda esta mierda...

Se dio vuelta para irse de este lugar, no quería tener que ver nunca más con estas personas, verles la cara le causaba sentimientos desagradables. Aunque volteó unos segundos hacia Emma, quería recordarle el enorme error que había cometido y la grandísima persona que se perdió.

-Solo una cosa más, Emma-. Se le quebró la voz –A tu padre le dirán en unos minutos la verdad, Regina es inocente de todo cargo que se le imputa pero... ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que Killian Jones podía estar implicado?~

Su cuerpo dio un espasmo tan fuerte que la masajista se sorprendió. Emma seguía boca abajo y se quedaría así por un buen tiempo porque no quería que vieran como estaba su rostro. La máscara de pestañas se había mezclado con sus lágrimas y habían manchado su piel, el corazón se movía tan fuerte que podía sentir los latidos resonando en cada rincón de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué había soñado eso? ¿Por qué le seguía doliendo tanto como si hubiese sido ayer? Había estado en tratamiento con un psicólogo durante un tiempo largo, todo parecía superado desde hace 6 años pero ¿Por qué venía a soñar esto ahora? ¿Con razón de qué? Se acomodó mejor y dejó que las manos de la masajista fueran una distracción, era muy buena haciendo masajes y presiones, eso definitivamente la ponía de muy buen humor y se enfocaría en eso, nada de sueños ni el pasado

-Amiga ¿Estás bien?-. Interrogó su secretaria y mejor amiga, Emma para convencerla levantó su mano e hizo una señal positiva con el pulgar. Por supuesto que estaba bien, solo había sido una jodida pesadilla. ¡El presente era el presente! El pasado estaba atrás...Si tan solo supiera.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Dijon, Francia, en ese mismo momento**

Mientras en Nueva York el reloj marcaba las 16:29, en Francia eran 5 horas más tarde. A pesar que el cielo estuviese oscuro nada podía detener a esa niña para ir en busca de lo que curaría a su hermanito menor. Había estado espiando una conversación privada de sus padres desde la escalera, había escuchado lamentos y algo así como "necesitamos un milagro para salvar a nuestro niño del cáncer". Desde hace varios meses la pequeña de 8 años había vista como la salud de su hermano de 5 años se había deteriorado, cada semana que pasaba lucía peor y aunque no entendía lo que los médicos decían sabía que necesitaban la cura pero ¿Cuánto costaba esa "cura" que sus padres no podían costear? Pequeña pero inteligente, dio la excusa que iría a la casa de su amiga (la cual quedaba al lado), pero contrario a eso aprovechó la oportunidad para dar la vuelta y correr a una farmacia cercana. Había llegado a una en el centro de la pintoresca ciudad Francesa, por suerte estaba abierta así que sonreía porque sabía que lograría su cometido.

Dando pasos lentos se acercó al mesón, como era de estatura baja los dependientes de la farmacia no la veían y su paciencia se acababa.

-Disculpe... señor-. Su tierna voz llamó la atención de uno de ellos, quién se asomó para ver el rostro preocupado de la pequeña –Necesito comprar una cura.

-Mon Dieu, ¿Estás perdida, niña?-. Comentó el farmacólogo, la niña frunció el entrecejo, sus manitos las metió a los bolsillos de su vestido.

-No, he venido a comprar una cura... escuché que se llama milagro ¿Cuánto cuesta un milagro?-. Dijo de manera inocente.

-No te entiendo ¿Podrías explicarte?-. Comentó el hombre.

-Mi hermano necesita una cura para su enfermedad, sé que la cura se llama milagro y la he venido a comprar ¿Cuánto cuesta un milagro?-. La pequeña se dio cuenta que una mujer estaba parada al lado de ella pero no le puso atención, se concentró en la cara de pocos amigos del vendedor.

Dada la inocencia de la niña el vendedor de la farmacia soltó una risa bajo la mano que tenía puesta en su cara. Los niños son niños pero no bobos, por eso al sentirse ignorada los ojos de la pequeña se llenaron de lágrimas, mas, una mujer se agachó a su lado puso una mano en su mentón y le alzó el rostro. Aquella mujer tenía los ojos más oscuros que había visto en su vida, emanaba una calidez impresionante que no tenían los europeos y su sonrisa ¡Dios santo! La sonrisa más pura que había visto en un adulto.

-Disculpa-. Su tono de voz a pesar de ser un poco ronca, era agradable –Escuche que buscas algo... ¿Se llama milagro? ¿Me explicas eso?-. La niña se secó las lágrimas y asintió.

-Sí, mi hermano está muy enfermo y mis papitos dicen que necesitan una cura para salvarlo, siempre hablan de "milagro" y necesito saber cuánto cuesta un milagro-. Sacó de un bolsillo una moneda –Tengo esta moneda de dos euros-. La mujer sonrió con ternura, inclinó la cabeza a un costado y habló.

-Vaya, yo sé dónde venden milagros de 2 euros...-. Tomó su teléfono para llamar a su chofer, su voz sonaba increíble cuando hablaba en un fluido francés –Roux, necesito que me hagas un favor...

La niña acompañó a la elegante mujer hasta un auto largo y negro, no sabía cómo se llamaba pero sabía que ahí viajaba la gente rica. Un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes se bajó del vehículo, se acercó a la mujer elegante y agachó la cabeza a modo de saludo, además aceptó un papel pequeño donde la "mujer elegante y bonita" garabateó unas cosas.

-Mi hermanito tiene cáncer-. Susurró pensativa, la mujer elegante se detuvo mirando angustiada la nada como si se sumergiera en sus pensamientos. Estaba segura que el milagro era dinero para costear una quimioterapia o un trasplante de médula.

-Roux, dame eso-. Tomó el cheque, lo destruyó y garabateó otro para entregárselo a su chofer –Lleva a la niña hasta su hogar, diles quién les entregó esto y por favor dales mi número de teléfono para que se comuniquen conmigo-. Se agachó frente a la niña rubia de coletas graciosas –¿Cómo te llamas?

-Agathe-. Sonrió de vuelta.

-Nunca, por nada del mundo, vuelvas a aceptar que un desconocido te lleve en un vehículo, por más que te prometan cosas, esta es una excepción porque yo te di el milagro que necesitas, nadie más te dará un milagro de este tipo... te pido por favor que le pidas a tus padres que te hablen de que hay que hacer con los desconocidos cuando te ofrecen cosas en la calle... sé que suena ridículo que yo te lo diga pero...-. La niña agachó la cabeza, luego la miró con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe señora, nadie jamás me ha inspirado tanta confianza como usted, tomaré precauciones...-. Aceptó la mano que el chofer le ofrecía para subirla a la limusina –¡Disculpe!-. Dijo la niña por la ventana, ya se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad –¿Cómo se llama usted?

-¿Yo? La competencia me llama "Evil Queen", pero tú puedes decirme Regina Mills

Alzó la mano para despedir a la niña a medida que su limusina se alejaba. Nunca pensó que un viaje a la farmacia terminase en algo tan bonito como esto ¿Ella dando milagros? Ver la pureza y necesidad de esa niña pidiendo un "milagro" llamó la bondad que guardaba en el fondo de su ser, muy pero muy en el fondo. Dio media vuelta, llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo y empezó a caminar entre las calles nocturnas de Dijon, quería pasar desapercibida pero una vez más las personas se volteaban cuando la veían caminar. Podía ser una empresaria común al ojo del "ignorante" pero los transeúntes sabían que no era alguien normal, de hecho sacaban sus cámaras para fotografiarla desde cualquier ángulo que se les permitía. ¿Qué demonios hacía la famosísima diseñadora y magnate Mills caminando con los "normales"? la gente la miraba de pies a cabeza, las mujeres escondían sus sonrisas bajo sus manos al ver que efectivamente era cierto lo que comentaban los que tuvieron el privilegio de verla en vivo, era una bomba sexual a punto de estallar bajo sus costosos y elegantes vestidos de su colección.

Mills suspiró al llegar donde vivía, no quería que nadie, salvo la familia de la pequeña Agathe, supiera de la actitud bondadosa que había tenido porque a pesar de ser bonita había sido un desliz de su fortaleza, las palabras de la niña y la enfermedad de su hermanito había dado en la herida que no podía sanar en su alma. Frunció el entrecejo seriamente, no quería que los demás la vieran como una débil mortal, la barrera que había creado debía seguir erguida imponente.

Cuando caminó hacia su habitación sonó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo, podía ser una imbécil con la "competencia", una jefa recta en la empresa, pero nadie ni nada podía tocar su corazón como solo su hermana sabía hacerlo. Regina suspiró aliviada al escuchar su voz.

-Mi pequeña Violet-. Era una mujer de 20 años pero seguía siendo su hermana, su "hija", sobre todo después de la tragedia de hace unos años –¿Cómo llegaste a Estados Unidos? ¿Cómo está... -se le quebró la voz ¡No podía superar esa angustia! –¿Cómo está mamá?

La ama y señora de la moda a nivel global tenía un punto débil y ese era su única familia, su hermana, la única mujer que quedaba y amaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ENCUENTRA EDITS DE FOTOS Y GIFS EN MI INSTAGRAM: MAKOTATAENY9**

 **ASÍ COMO SPOILER DE ESTE FIC.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL CAPÍTULO, COMO EL FLASHBACK DE EMMA.**

 **PRONTO SE SABRÁ PARTE DE LO QUE VIVIÓ REGINA EN ESOS 10 AÑOS.**


	40. Chapter 40

**HA LLEGADO SU DROGA**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

 **.**

Dios, le había costado muchísimo dejar que su hermana viajara a Estados Unidos, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que la joven pisaba el país después de la tragedia ¡De eso hace 9 años! La condición fue simple: solo tenía autorización para ir si ella la dejaba a cargo de un guardaespaldas aunque ¿Por qué la "autorizaba" cuando Violet ya era una mujer de 20 años? Ante los ojos de su hermana jamás dejaría de ser su hermanita menor, la "niña" que debió cuidar como su propia hija a los casi 20 años.

-Mamá está bien-. Susurró Violet acongojada por el otro lado de la línea, Regina suspiró angustiada, quizás nunca debió dejarla salir sin su presencia –Pero esto lo necesitaba, yo sé que necesito estar acá para que me dé su bendición y así iniciar un periodo tan importante...

-Como es entrar a la universidad-. Termino de decir Regina, apretó los labios, no podía evitar tener emociones encontradas cuando pensaba en eso –Dile a mamá que la amo, en unos días creo que tendré el valor suficiente para ir a Los Ángeles a verla...

-Gina...-. Pausó un poco, debía buscar las palabras correctas para hablarle y no quebrarse tras la línea –Ma… Mamá está en todas partes como papá y lo sabes, puedes decirle que la amas sin necesidad de estar frente a su lápida ¿No es eso lo que me decías cuando era niña?

Siguieron hablando un poco hasta cortar la llamada. Regina miró el teléfono en su mano mientras oía el "silencio" de su lujosa casa. Tenía toda la riqueza que alguien pudiese desear pero ¿Qué era eso si por dentro estaba muerta? Giró el asiento de cuero negro en la oficina que poseía allí con la intención de mirar lo que la motivaba a seguir adelante. En un cuadro estaba enmarcado el boceto que había hecho el día donde perdió el respeto hacia el amor en pareja y la confianza en los demás, pero a pesar de todo era el primer dibujo de tantos, el dibujo que le decía que de la miseria "humana" se puede salir adelante para llegar al primer escalón.

Caminó hacia su habitación, se quitó la ropa por completo y así desnuda entró a una bañera llena de burbujas y agua caliente. No pudo evitar gemir de satisfacción, hoy había sido un día muy largo que finalizó en una curiosa situación de la farmacia. ¿Esa pequeña niña habría llegado a salvo a casa con el "milagro"? el teléfono al lado de la bañera vibró un poco, un mensaje de su chofer que confirmaba que sí, Agathe estaba en casa y sus padres lloraban de alegría ¡La famosa diseñadora Mills les había dado una luz de esperanza!

Sonrío de medio lado, muy pocos, quizás solo 3 personas (además de su chofer y la asistente que trabajaba para ella aquí en las tareas del hogar) conocían su lado humano, el resto solo le temía a su persona o respetaba demasiado, estaba segura que la consideraban una insensible de piedra obsesionada con la perfección de su trabajo y el de sus empleados. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos mientras sus pensamientos la llevaban a una de esas fechas que quería olvidar, para siempre si era posible.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **9 años atrás, Lyon, Francia**_

 _ **Cuando separó la toalla de sus comisuras labiales, se dio cuenta que esta estaba manchada con sangre ¡Maldita evidencia! Pero en ese instante cuando quiso ocultarla su hija entró sin pedir permiso al baño. Quedó perpleja, había caminado rápido desde su pequeña habitación al escucharla vomitar otra vez pero no pensó que se toparía con lo que su madre tenía en manos. No era algo normal ¡Tener sangre no era normal! Alzó sus ojos a los de ella y se dio cuenta que realmente ocultaba algo desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **-"¿Qué está pasando, mamá?"-. Hizo seña con sus manos, en esos años aun no podía hablar.**_

 _ **-Nada mi amor, me lastimé el labio de...-. La morena frunció las cejas ¡Pero cómo podía mentirle de esa manera!**_

 _ **Para ella era difícil buscar las palabras correctas, sobre todo porque sus ánimos estaban muy bajos y el cansancio era insoportable. ¿La verdad? Cora Mills tenía adenocarcinoma gástrico. Constantes dolores abdominales después de las comidas, falta del apetito, los vómitos con sangre y la falta de peso le advirtió que algo mal pasaba con su cuerpo. Comenzó a sentir todo aquello poco después de llegar a Francia, siempre lo asociaba a estrés y la angustia por todo lo que tuvo que pasar su hija pero llegó a un punto donde todo se hizo insoportable y tuvo que recurrir a un médico para que la revisara. Por suerte era un profesional humano que consiguió que le hicieran los exámenes gratis, días después supo los resultados pero la bondad del médico no duró tanto porque era imposible hacerse una extirpación del tracto digestivo si no tenía dinero... ¿Era la falta de dinero o solo cosa de tiempo para que esto pasara? Una mujer joven que tenía que seguir sacando la cara por sus hijas. Pero no se lo contaría, por supuesto que no se lo contaría a ninguna de ellas porque estaban en un período muy difícil y ella era el gran soporte para sus hijas**_

 _ **-"¿Por qué hay sangre, mamá?"**_

 _ **Fin Flash Back**_

Se despertó cuando su cabeza se hundía bajo el agua, se había quedado dormida pensando en ese día que su madre le contó en secreto lo que le estaba pasando. Entre otros detalles que por ahora no quería sacar a luz desde su cabeza, fue que la vida le dio la importante tarea de ser la "madre" de su hermana cuando Cora había fallecido 4 meses después, de albergar a la niña siempre que lloraba, de abrazarla mientras se quedaba dormida con ella en la cama, de esconderse en un armario para gritar y llorar sin que Violet la escuchara. El primer año en Francia había sido un infierno de mierda, pero un año donde se dio cuenta que no podía dar pie atrás en la misión que se había puesto en la cabeza cuando huyó de Estados Unidos: Un día sería alguien grande en la vida, alguien tan grande que nadie la humillaría por su carencia de dinero. Alguien tan grande que todo el mundo la respetaría... sería alguien en base al sueño y la pasión que compartía con su padre. ¿Por qué una chica como ella no puede ser diseñadora?

Pero uno de sus mayores logros, sería alguien que pudiese hablar para que nadie la hiciera callar, para expresarse con libertad.

Se secó todo el cuerpo, buscó ropa interior limpia en un cajón y se metió bajo las sábanas de seda blanca en su cama. Mientras trataba de quedarse dormida rodeada de su riqueza, Regina pensaba que "Cenicienta" nunca se hubiera convertido en la "Evil Queen" si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de la única persona que durante la madrugada llegó a su hogar en Estados Unidos para gritarle que confiaba en ella. David Nolan... o mejor conocido en el pasado como "Charming"

 **...**

 **Domingo 14 de julio 2019 decía el calendario, una semana después.**

Emma estaba revisando hoja por hoja la pauta de la entrevista que debía hacer mañana en la noche en vivo al ministro de educación de su país sobre las protestas que los estudiantes habían hecho frente a la casa blanca. No se había cansado de leer sobre el tema porque le gustaba mantenerse informada de todo, quizás era el mal del periodista o no, pero de todas formas no podía "NO" estar al tanto si de eso su entrevista se trataba.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en un minuto que tardó en darse cuenta que el teléfono bajo la almohada vibraba una tras otra vez. Miró la pantalla para saber quién estaba llamando ¿Cómo era posible que el jefe la interrumpiera un día domingo? Ni siquiera debía importarle, debía estar acostumbrada con todo lo que llevaba trabajando para él.

-¡Buenos días Emma! ¿Cómo has amanecido?-. La mujer se acarició la frente y luego el tabique nasal

-Más o menos, estoy con un dolor de cabeza impresionante señor Gold pero aquí leyendo la pauta para hablar con el ministro.

-Recuerda que debes seguir dando una buena impresión, querida, eres a la chica de la cual todos esperan ver y escuchar noticias ¡Nadie mejor que tú!-. Emma no sabía si recibía constantes adulaciones por su buen trabajo o porque sus padres pertenecían a los puestos más grandes de Time Warner ¡Lo más grande en comunicaciones! –En realidad llamaba para decirte que el día de ayer tuve que usar uno de mis recursos para conseguir que este famoso personaje nos concediera una entrevista.

-¿Disculpe?-. La rubia entrecerró los ojos, después de soñar con la discusión de Mal hace una semana atrás, había borrado de su cabeza todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

-Lo lamento, se supone que Belle debía decirte-. El hombre esperó un poco para beber su café, luego siguió hablando –Verás, nos comunicamos con una persona X en Francia que nos dio el número de la secretaria personal de "Evil Queen"

-¿Evil Queen?-. No comprendió nada.

-Después de insistir por tantos días nos dieron el espacio para el día 10 de agosto, debes hacerle una entrevista con el motivo de cubrir su tan esperada participación en el Paris Fashion Week 2019-. Terminó por decir su jefe.

-¿10 de agosto? Le juro que es imposible ir señor Gold-. Miró el calendario sobre el mueble al lado de su cama, ese día se había comprometido para ser la testigo legal de Belle, su mejor amiga y secretaria, en el matrimonio civil.

Emma Swan era su periodista estrella, la gente la quería porque tenía una llegada muy linda con las personas en la calle, era atinada y certera para las entrevistas o su presencia y forma para conducir el noticiero de la noche en CNN era muy agradable ¡Qué terrible! Tratando de persuadirla perdió tiempo, la rubia tenía todo el poder para negarse a ir a un lugar si ya tenía un compromiso previo, además la vida misma le enseñó que las personas cercanas son lo más importante en el mundo, si su mejor amiga se casaba por el civil ella estaría allí sí o sí. Lamentablemente su jefe tendría que fichar a otra colega, no faltaría quienes estuviesen interesadas en ir a Francia a entrevistar seguramente a diseñadores amanerados o con los humos subidos a la cabeza pensando solo en lo que esta "IN" y lo que está "OUT"

Cuando sintió que le quedaba claro todo sobre la entrevista de mañana, tomó su computadora personal para ver otros portales de noticias. Por supuesto que no todo lo sabía en este mundo y revisar de vez en cuando no estaba mal.

Pero no pensó que en primera plana se encontraría con la foto de ese imbécil, debajo de su imagen decía "Libre después de 10 años de cárcel, Killian Jones logra reducir su condena después de una lucha eterna con la justicia y los Swan".

La garganta le dolió de forma impresionante al igual que el esófago por culpa de todo ese ácido que subió de la boca de su estómago hasta arriba. Cambió a otro sitio web, cualquier cosa para evitar lo que sabía que le hacía daño, después de todo ¿A quién le gustaba escarbar en las heridas del pasado? Killian no tenía ningún poder sobre ella, tipos como él no se cruzarían en su camino de nuevo y no se equivocaba en lo absoluto, pero por supuesto que daños cometidos en el pasado fueron lo suficientemente grandes para cambiarle el destino a varias personas.

Si tan solo supiera que cerró la puerta a una gran oportunidad para entrar al pasado... ¿O no?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AHORA YA SABEN LO QUE PASÓ CON CORA.**

 **ESPERO COMENTEN.**


	41. Chapter 41

**PARA QUE NO DIGAN QUE SOY DEL TODO MALVADA. AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

 **.**

 **Al otro día, Dijon, Francia**

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a ese enorme edificio de piedra blanca, se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero el conductor se adelantó para hacerlo él mismo. Violet sonrió agradecida, extendió la mano y le dio la paga por el viaje pero con una gran cantidad de dinero que sobraba. El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido, segundos después reaccionó y metió la mano a su bolsillo para guardar el dinero, pero no salió con la mano vacía sino con una pequeña flor de papel rosa.

Algo tan sencillo pero significativo emocionó a la joven, no todas las personas en este mundo eran terribles, vivían apurados o estresados por su ritmo de vida, más de alguna podía darse unos segundos para hacer algo así. Quizás Violet emanaba una tranquilidad y belleza distinta a todo el resto de las francesas, por algo siempre se destacaba dentro de un cúmulo de personas.

Cuando ingresó al edificio de la empresa de su hermana, todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Más de alguno corrió a su lado para preguntarle que deseaba, si quería comer algo, si necesitaba acomodarse en el mejor sofá del edificio o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

Violet estaba segura que si pedía que le trajesen un elefante lo harían, cualquiera de los trabajadores en este lugar correría con tal de complacerla y así asegurarse que la hermana de la gran "Evil Queen" estuviese en las mejores condiciones. Por suerte la joven no era de ese tipo de mujeres que abundaban.

-No gracias, solo iré al sexto piso para esperar a mi hermana-. El edificio de 6 pisos que por fuera se veía muy pintoresco y acorde al estilo renacentista-gótico de Dijon, por dentro era lo contrario, resaltaba la modernidad y tecnología –No se preocupe

-Señorita Mills, si usted necesita a su hermana podemos sacarla de la reunión, tenemos órdenes de la señorita Regina de hacer cumplir su orden-. Violet cerró la boca, los 10 empleados que estaban a su alrededor en primera planta parecían preocupados y urgidos por correr donde Regina y avisarle que su hermana estaba aquí. No le parecía que estas personas temieran de ella.

-Mi hermana desea cumplir mis deseos ¿No?-. Asintieron convencidos. Cada uno de los 47 empleados en este edificio sabía que todo valía poco o nada al lado de la hermana de la jefa, así ella lo había decretado con autoridad –Pues mi deseo ahora es ir a esperarla a su oficina mientras ella termina su reunión-. Alguien iba a insistirle que podían interrumpir la reunión pero la joven negó –Estaré bien, yo hablaré allí con la señorita Regina...

Uno de los empleados la escoltó en el ascensor hasta asegurarse que estuviera cómoda en la oficina de la jefa. Cuando así sucedió Violet se acomodó en el enorme e imponente asiento giratorio de cuero negro. Miró todo lo que tenía la oficina de su hermana y sonrió orgullosa, pensar que hace unos años habían llegado con tan pocas cosas y ahora estaban en lo más alto. Pero más que riqueza monetaria, a Violet le gustaría que su hermana alcanzara también la riqueza emocional con todos los demás y no solo con ella o sus mejores amigos. Miró a un costado y vio la foto que tenía en tamaño grande de, según ella, las mujeres más importante de su vida. Pero la sonrisa de la joven se fue perdiendo cuando se puso a pensar en que el valor de pareja para Regina había perdido el sentido desde que llegó a Francia hace 10 años, de hecho la había visto con muchas mujeres, realmente muchas como para recordar una cifra exacta. Aunque estaba segura que si alguien a ella la tratara como Regina lo hace con las mujeres, le arrancaría los ojos con sus propias manos.

-¿Y qué ha de ser de Neal?-. Giró el asiento de cuero hacia la ventana para mirar el perfecto cielo celeste ahí en Dijon, pensando sobre la familia y ese tipo de cosas se acordó de quién alguna vez fue su hermano. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué sería de él cuando la empresa de los Jones había quebrado? De sus pensamientos la sacó una voz familiar, la voz de alguien que se había convertido en una persona a la cual admirar.

-¿En qué piensas Violet?-. Asustada giró el asiento para verlo allí parado con un traje elegante de oficina. David Nolan era el director financiero de la empresa de Regina Mills, su mano derecha, su mejor amigo –Pareces preocupada.

-Estoy esperando a mi hermana, me dijeron que está en una reunión... ¿No deberías estar allí?-. El hombre miró sobre su hombro, luego a ella directamente.

-Sí pero salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco, tu hermana puede ser aterradora cuando piensa que las personas con las que conversa son incompetentes... de hecho deberían haberle avisado que estabas, despedirá a la mitad de la planta por hacerte esperar.

-A mi hermanita le hace falta un poco de mmm ¿Realidad?

David asintió acercándose a la enorme ventana de la oficina de Regina. Realmente ella y su hermana eran polos opuestos en cuanto al trato con las demás personas, pero ¿Quién podía cuestionar a Regina si su vida aquí en Francia había empezado de forma poco convencional? Sonrió con melancolía recordando cuando eran más adolescentes, cuando en plena madrugada se dio cuenta que no podía desconfiar de ella y había corrido hasta su casa para prestarle toda la ayuda posible. ¿Qué hizo David Nolan (Charming) exactamente? Aquella noche cuando la encontró empacando sus cosas, trató de averiguar que quería. Huir, las lágrimas en el rostro de Regina y la forma en la que se movía delataban la profunda herida que los Swan y Emma le dieron. Sintió en ese momento que huía por proteger a su familia, proteger su persona y alejarse de todo esto que la atormentaba.

 _ **~"Ayúdame, necesito alejarme de aquí"~ había murmurado esa noche Regina entre lágrimas.**_

 _ **~"Quédate donde tu abuela hasta cuando te avise"~ le dijo "Charming" a "Cenicienta"... ~"Cuando eso pase te enviaré donde eso"-. Indicó el bosquejo que había sobre la cama de su amiga –"Donde eso será valorado ¿Realmente quieres huir lejos de este lugar"~**_

 _ **~"Lo más lejos posible, por favor"~**_

Fue así como a David se le ocurrió costearle los pasajes a su amiga y su familia a Francia, en Lyon tenía un departamento pequeño donde se quedaba cuando iba a Europa, podía pasársela. Como "Charming" tenía recursos y, como sabía que su amiga ya no tocaría ningún dólar de lo que James Swan le dio, abrió una cuenta bancaria a su propio nombre en un banco francés donde su amiga pudiese retirar dinero, si Regina no quería dejar rastros la apoyaría.

-Je ne peux pas travailler avec vous-. Dijo golpeando la puerta de su oficina de una sola vez. No era consciente de lo sexy que sonaba su francés cuando hablaba. Su aparición fue tan repentina que David y Violet se voltearon para mirarla sorprendidos. Pero toda la rabia que surcaba el rostro de la "Evil Queen" fue cambiado por una expresión de alegría completa. David no se sorprendió, para Regina la máxima felicidad y la única persona que podía ponerla así de contenta era su hermana –¡Mi pequeña!

-¡Gina!-. Corrió y la abrazó por el cuello, "Charming" tenía una necesidad de grabar este momento para que ningún trabajador de esta empresa o de la competencia anduviera murmurando por los pasillos el "demonio" de persona que Regina Mills podía llegar a ser para conseguir lo que quería –No quise interrumpir tu reunión, muchos de tus empleados de la primera planta insistieron que querían llamarte para avisarte pero fui yo quien me negué...

-¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?-. Acariciaba su largo cabello castaño, le dolía que su hermanita fuese tan bella, odiaba que los hombres la miraran con deseo ¡Ahorcaría a quién la tocase!

-Bien, te juro que me siento más tranquila, llené de flores nuevas yo misma la lápida de papá y mamá, le contraté a alguien para que las renovara cada vez que se marchitaran.

-No quiero interrumpir este lindo momento, así que supongo que iré a terminar la reunión que dejaste a medio cerrar... Gina-. Se puso delante de ella, no tenía miedo de decirle las cosas que pensaba y quizás tenía ese crédito por haber sido pieza fundamental para que se convirtiera en la persona que era –Trata de mejorar tu temperamento ¿Sí? Me retiro.

Ninguna de las hermanas Mills habló hasta que él cerró la puerta. Gustosa la jovencita se acomodó en un sofá para contarle todo lo que había hecho en Estados Unidos y lo extranjera que se sentía allí a pesar de haber nacido en el país.

Ambas bebían del más fino café que pudiesen servirles.

\- Y me puse a hacer zapping en los canales, pasé por los canales de TV por cable cuando-. De pronto Violet se quedó callada y bebió un enorme sorbo de café, Regina entrecerró los ojos curiosa pero no emitía palabra alguna a la espera de que su hermana continuara –Amm y eso, era extraño estar en Estados Unidos y no tenerte a mi lado...

-Creo que muy pronto tomaré un vuelo en el jet para visitar a nuestros padres-. A pesar de estar como 12 años sin un padre y 9 años sin una madre, le seguía doliendo sentirse tan sola en ese sentido, como si el papel de "hija" desapareció por completo cuando la vida se llevó a su madre.

Violet apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de tan respetada mujer y con una mano empezó a jugar con la costosa gargantilla que llevaba. Podía ser Regina Mills una tirana con los demás cuando las cosas no salían como las deseaba, pero en el fondo de su ser, en el fondo de su corazón seguía albergando a esa mujer con defectos y sentimientos que pocos conocían, la mujer que sufría y se sentía vulnerable.

Mientras más pensaba en silencio más creía que su decisión era correcta. ¿Para qué iba a contarle que vio a Emma Swan en el noticiero de CNN? Esa mujer era consideraba "non grata" en la vida de las Mills, ella y toda su maldita familia.

Regina se separó para caminar hacia su escritorio, luego puso ambas manos sobre la superficie

-¿Sabes qué? Es hora que comience a darle toques finales a la última pieza de mi colección de otoño-invierno que presentaré en el Paris Fashion Week ¿Quieres ver?

Violet entusiasmada saltó del sofá hacia el escritorio de su hermana para ver cómo desplegaba las manos sobre una superficie blanca donde tenía un dibujo de un abrigo a medio terminar. ¡Era precioso!

Pero ¿Quién era exactamente la mujer que creaba diseños de ropa tan exquisitos?

Regina Mills había estudiado en ESMOD (Escuela superior de artes y técnicas de la moda), la escuela de moda más antigua y prestigiosa de Francia. Estudió el primer año en Lyon porque era la única ciudad que conocía en el país, luego de que los profesores se dieran cuenta que la chica tenía más potencial que el resto de sus compañeros, la becaron para que continuara el segundo y tercer año en Paris. Fue tanto el impacto y sello que ponía en sus diseños que cuando se tituló a la edad de 22 años uno de sus maestros la contrató para que lo apoyara en algunos proyectos. Pero la ambición de "cenicienta" no se quedó allí nada más, no quería desperdiciar su coeficiente intelectual quedándose en lo simple. Mientras trabajaba para mantenerse así misma y a su hermana, hizo un curso de 3 años de Gestión en la "American University of Paris". Para cuando terminó a la edad de 25 años, la fama en el mundo de la moda ya empezaba a notarse, de hecho grandes figuras internacionales comenzaron a interesarse en sus diseños y poco a poco comenzó a crecer su negocio. ¿Por qué no crear su propia marca de ropa? ¿Su propia empresa para manejar sus negocios? A sus casi 28 años ya tenía casi todos sus planes armados, "H&C" era el nombre de su empresa y marca, solo quería extender aún más sus límites y establecer sus propias tiendas de ropa no solo en Francia sino Europa y el resto del mundo ¿Cuánto tardaría en eso?

Era joven, aun le quedaba para seguir perfeccionándose pero a pesar de eso era increíble cuan famoso su trabajo era. Por eso tenía que mantener una reputación para el Paris Fashion Week. Un evento que le traería más de un dolor de cabeza...

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿QUÉ CREEN QUE PASARÁ EN EL PROXIMO?**

 **DEJAME UN COMENTARIO**


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

 **.**

 **Jueves 1 de agosto, Paris, Francia**

Levantó la comisura labial al notar cuan ansiosas las personas estaban a su alrededor. Nunca pensó que llegaría a este nivel y ahora disfrutaba estar donde estaba. Sentada en la punta de una larga mesa de reuniones ejecutivas, Regina miraba todo a su alrededor con la espalda erguida, las manos cruzadas sobre la superficie de vidrio y el cabello peinado de forma casual pero de tal forma que a ella se le veía con mucho estilo. Estaba reunida con los principales organizadores del Paris Fashion Week, quienes querían explicarle dónde y cómo sería el evento durante los días que durase, cuando sería su turno de mostrar sus diseños y quienes estarían presentes. La organización había estado un poco tardía por culpa de pleitos y renuncias al interior de esta, pero ahora que todo parecía estar bien y que nada pondría en peligro la realización de este tan esperado evento, podían asegurarle el día que presentaría su colección. El miércoles de la próxima semana empezaba el evento con galas, música, desfiles, etc. pero el sábado 10 de agosto, todo estaba puesto de tal forma que ella fuese la protagonista de ese día con un desfile de modas a lo grande.

Su participación era esperada por miembros en el área del entretenimiento, editores de revistas de moda, celebridades, los dueños de las tiendas más famosas a nivel global.

Después de todo ¿Quién se quería perder algo de la "Evil Queen", la nueva promesa de la moda? nadie supo cómo empezaron a nombrarla así, solo que efectivamente llamaba la atención y atraía más personas.

-Me gusta la importancia que se le darán a mis diseños pero eso no restará que agradezca al final a quienes las materializaron...-. Regina podía comportarse como una tirana a veces, pero siempre destacaría el hecho que no trabajaba sola y que para que sus diseños fueran tangibles habían confeccionadores artesanales de su confianza y con experiencia en el rubro –Una duda ¿Cuántas personas puedo invitar?

-Estarán disponibles las invitaciones que ustedes deseé.

-Me gustaría más el sistema de la lista, no quiero que la gente que considero importante tenga el riesgo de extraviarlas-. Se inclinó hacia adelante una mujer joven de pelo castaño y lacio, con el escote apenas disimulado bajo su uniforme.

-¿Podría darme los nombres? Los agregaré de inmediato-. Regina quitó la vista de donde no debía tenerla puesta, seguía siendo lesbiana obviamente se fijaría en una mujer que descaradamente le coqueteaba con su escote tan cerca.

-La primera y más importante, Violet Mills, luego David Nolan-. La mujer pelirroja escribía rápido.

-¿Alguien más?-. Levantó una ceja para incitarla a que continuase si es que debía.

-Por supuesto-. Regina sonrió de medio lado, con el tiempo la vida le demostró quienes en su vida valían la pena considerar importantes –Tinker Green y Mallory Va Straten.

Después de continuar hablando dieron por finalizada la reunión, los organizadores estaban muy contentos de saber que Regina Mills tenía todo listo e incluso que ya tenía escogidas a las modelos que vestirían sus prendas desde hace meses. Recordó con gracia cuán difícil había sido ese casting porque para 24 puestos de modelaje audicionaron 347 chicas de varios países. A veces se le olvida que su fama crecía. Se despidió de los ejecutivos, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su limusina pero apoyada "casualmente" sobre una pared estaba esa mujer pelirroja que asistió a la reunión, su ropa estaba más suelta, jadeaba disimuladamente pero no para Regina, un gesto con los ojos y la boca le indicaron que la siguiera. Sin hacer más gestos que una sonrisa engreída, Regina la siguió. No debió sorprenderle que la pelirroja la tomara de la mano para "meterla" en la primera oficina al paso que estaba vacía y así poder devorarle la boca a besos (y otras cosas también). ¿Se negaría Regina a esa generosa oferta? Nunca rechazaría la invitación suculenta de una preciosa mujer para meterse entre sus piernas, hormonas y ganas tenía de sobra, una más, una menos, no contaba con cuantas se acostaba, el sexo siempre era bienvenido.

* * *

...

* * *

 **2 días después... Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos**

¿Cómo podía describir la sensación que tenía ahora mismo en su pecho? Quizás algo así como unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo y volver a su refugio en la ciudad de Dijon, Francia, un miedo que le paralizaba la parte posterior de la cabeza, su cuello y parte de los brazos. Cuando puso un pie fuera del avión supo que reaccionaría de mala forma ¿Pero cómo podía evitarlo? No había forma, la ciudad de Los Ángeles le traía más recuerdos amargos que buenos, más dolorosos que agradables. Miró hacia el lado, uno de sus guardaespaldas la acompañaba para no sentirse tan abandonada en un país que hace mucho tiempo lo sentía ajeno, por suerte también sabía manejar así que se encargaría de ser su chofer.

Arrendaron un vehículo lujoso pero que no llamase tanto la atención, no quería que alguien la reconociera, fuese cual fuese el motivo.

Era increíble cómo había cambiado su personalidad, se sentía siempre segura y dueña del mundo estando en cualquier país pero acá en Estados Unidos salía a flote la "cenicienta" que dormía en su interior. Quería estar solo un día, su única razón para darse 3 días de descanso era precisamente para visitar a sus padres en el parque, pedirles la bendición, cambiar las flores con sus propias manos y largarse de aquí.

Su guardaespaldas la miró de reojo, Regina tenía la mirada perdida en el mar que estaba tan cerca de la avenida. La última vez que estuvo acá fue una pesadilla, pero la vez anterior a esa también, era imposible amar a Estados Unidos. Sonó el teléfono que tenía en su mano, reconocía el número porque esa mujer se lo había dado la última vez que se reunieron fugazmente en Francia.

-¿Aló?

-¡Cariño! ¿Ya llegaste?-. La voz de Mal del otro lado del teléfono le sacó una sonrisa al instante.

Nada de hoteles, se hospedaría donde su eterna mejor amiga para soportar el trago amargo del miedo y la ansiedad, con ella y sus amigos no había necesidad de ser la más poderosa siempre, simplemente ser "normal". Mal respetó la idea de que Regina fuese donde sus padres primero y luego se quedara con ella, después de todo mientras antes pudiese resolver sus problemas mejor.

-Señorita Mills ¿Realmente quiere pasar al parque ahora o prefiere descansar?-. La morena suspiró y lo miró con debilidad, muy pocos eran testigos de la cara vulnerable de la "Evil Queen"

-Sí, necesito hacerlo ahora...

El guardaespaldas simplemente la siguió por detrás, respetaría espacios y se quedaría varios metros lejos desde donde su jefa estuviese, pero jamás la perdería de vista.

Regina simplemente dio pasos por el camino de piedras en el parque, no quería pensar mucho y solo sentir hasta llegar a la lápida de sus padres pero ¿Cómo le dices tú a una chica que no extrañe a sus padres, cuando por la "fuerza" tuvo que hacerse adulta? ¿Cuándo totalmente perdida tenía que tomarse en serio el papel de "madre" de su propia hermana? Un quejido involuntario brotó de sus labios cuando llegó a ellos finalmente, dobló un poco las rodillas hasta caer sentada en el césped.

Sus ojos se veían más oscuros cuando estaba triste y el atardecer aparecía, su rol de "Ama" se había cambiado por la de una "sumisa" que se doblegaba ante los recuerdos del pasado y el dolor también.

"Cora Mills, el eterno ángel que vive con sus hijos"-. Leyó en la lápida de su madre, luego corrió un poco la vista a la de su padre –"Henry Mills, tus hijos y tu esposa te aman con toda tu alma, siempre".

Arrugó el entrecejo, la boca y la nariz en una mueca que dio paso a un llanto silencioso. Agachó la cabeza, tomó césped con sus manos e hizo fuerza para que no la escucharan quejarse. Se sentía como una niña abandonada y perdida a la deriva de, una vez más, los recuerdos del pasado. No había estado aquí desde que enterraron a Cora, acompañada de sus 3 mejores amigos, algunos familiares y lo más difícil, una hermana de casi 12 años que lloraba desconsoladamente contra el féretro pidiéndole a su madre que no se fuera lejos.

-No creo que sea necesario explicarles lo que me pasa, ustedes pueden mirar mejor las cosas desde arriba-. Regina miraba las lápidas con dolor –Pero no puedo mentirles... los extraño tanto-. Tembló recordando los abrazos de su madre, las sonrisas de su padre –Es la primera vez que estaré en un evento tan importante como lo es "la semana de la moda", sig... significará un gran salto en el sueño que comparto contigo papá...-. Rascó su nuca y se secó las lágrimas, le dolía todo el cuerpo con la pena –Quiero que todo resulte como Dios quiere que sea, pero espero que sea para bien, no quiero por nada del mundo que algo le falte a Violet...-. Tocó las flores que tenían puestas a un costado, la persona de mantenimiento hacía bien su trabajo –Vengo a pedirles perdón también... No... No creo que sea capaz de volver a Estados Unidos, después de todo ¿No se supone que es más importante lo que vive dentro de mí que sus propias lápidas? ¡Han pasado casi 9 años!-. Creía tener un monólogo con las lapidas donde sus padres estaban enterrados, no sabía cómo la voz podía salir de su garganta cuando todo el cuerpo le quemaba por los sentimientos.

Después de dejar que las lágrimas volvieran a caer por su rostro, agachó la cabeza y besó ambas lápidas. Cuando dio la vuelta y se colocó los lentes de sol para cubrir sus lacrimosos ojos, se repetía una y otra vez que esto no era darle la espalda a su familia ni a sus padres, sabía que no estaban precisamente aquí sino a su lado, pero la culpa se aferraba de su consciencia para decirle que cometía un error creyendo que escapando de Estados Unidos iba a solucionar problemas del pasado que formaron su personalidad tan hostil. Eso se solucionaba con otras cosas como la fe y escuchar los consejos de las personas que realmente la amaban. Le dolió cerrar la puerta del vehículo deportivo y alejarse del parque, había sido una visita fugaz pero no se torturaría tampoco más de lo debido, sonaba tentador cuando recordaba que una dulce y "maternal" Mal la esperaba con los brazos abiertos en su casa para decirle que todo estaría bien. No la veía desde enero y ya le hacía falta gente real en su vida

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Nueva York, Estados Unidos, en ese mismo instante...**

Le dio una calada al cigarrillo que tenía entre sus manos, usualmente no fumaba pero cuando estaba en un círculo de gente cercana en un ambiente de salida, lo hacía. Belle, su secretaria, era también su mejor amiga pero eso no quitaba que pudiese tener más amistades o gente con la cual divertirse, especialmente colegas.

Estaban allí 7 mujeres, incluyéndola, reunidas en la casa de una de ellas mientras bebían y charlaban, despejar la mente del trabajo una noche no estaba mal ¿O sí? Una mujer de ellas propuso un cambio de tema, quizás algo así como "verdad o reto" o cualquier cosa que sonara a desafío.

-Yo les pregunto a todas-. Dijo una de las mujeres, esperó unos segundos para dar una pausa misteriosa –¿Qué es lo más malo que hayas hecho en tu vida?-. Tomó una botella y la hizo girar, donde apuntase la tapa es quién debía responder sino pagar penitencia –¡Emma!

-Oh no-. Susurró Emma, el color de su piel se puso muy blanca, parecía estar con náuseas –¿Lo más malo? Creo que fue evadir una multa o algo así.

-Que aburrido-. Masculló la chica esperando que hubiese algo más suculento que contar. Pidiendo permiso la rubia salió de allí para darle una última probada al cigarrillo en la terraza del hogar.

Cuando la calidez de una noche de verano la envolvió, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espalda completa. ¿Cómo una pregunta tan simple la hizo sentir náuseas? ¿En serio lo más malo fue evadir una multa? Le dio una probada al cigarro antes de tirarlo al suelo de baldosas y hacerlo añicos con la punta de su tacón. Observaba atentamente lo que hacía como si así pudiese destrozar la culpa que nacía en su pecho. ¡No! ¡No! Tratando de salvarse de sus propios recuerdos caminó de vuelta donde sus amigas, mientras no se le ocurriera abrir una puerta del pasado estaría segura. Además, la pregunta nada tenía que ver con alguien que había sufrido y que había culpado injustamente ¿O sí? Su error también la había marcado mucho a ella y su familia, por eso cualquier cosa que le recordase el pasado la afectaba. Santo cielo, necesitaba tratamiento con un profesional de nuevo...

El teléfono en su bolsillo sonó con el aviso que un mensaje le había llegado, era la nota de Graham, uno de esos amigos que tenía solo porque en la cama era increíble. ¡Genial! Nada que un poco de buen sexo no pudiese borrar...

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Esa noche fue recibida por los cálidos brazos de su mejor amiga. Apenas la podía ver durante el año porque ambas estaban ocupadas con sus propios trabajos, sobre todo Regina que era dueña de su propia empresa y debía estar constantemente manejando cosas que podían salirse de los planes. Por eso mismo cuando Mal tenía un fin de semana libre (era editora en una revista), Regina disponía de un jet privado para que fuese a buscarla y la trajera de Estados Unidos en poco tiempo.

Para una persona, sobre todo alguien como Regina, las amistades valen demasiado, pueden ser nuestro más grande soporte cuando no poseemos una familia, pueden ser nuestra vía de escape cuando estamos a punto de estallar o perder la cabeza. La vida le demostró a Regina que si existía confianza en el ser humano, que no estaba tan sola como creía ni tenía que lamentarse de sí misma por eso, los años y el tiempo se encargaron de poner en el camino a las personas correctas ¡Sus amigos!

David poco tiempo después de dejarla mejor establecida que podía a su amiga en Francia, regresó a Estados Unidos y supo todos los detalles sobre la noticia de que Tinker había sido quién ayudó en develar la verdad de Regina. Pero todo entusiasmo de contarle donde se encontraba la amiga de ambos fue frenado por el deseo mismo de "Cenicienta" en querer ser invisible a los ojos de Heidelberg y el resto del "mundo". ¿Qué podía hacer? Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que lo primero que debía hacer era avisarle a Regina de esto, si Tinker se la había jugado por ella necesitaba ser reconocida, porque fue de las pocas que confió y que, de hecho, gracias a eso la salvó de todo los cargos que se le imputaron.

La persona que "apretó" a David para que hablase fue Mal, la rubia siempre tuvo la sospecha que él sabía dónde se encontraba Regina y después de darle los mejores argumentos de la importancia de la amistad y la seguridad que esta podía proporcionarle a Regina, fue que David contó la verdad. Nadie trató de convencerla de que regresara a Estados Unidos, "Cenicienta" era dueña de su vida y de hacer lo que consideraba mejor para ella.

Esas personas, sus amigos, fueron los pilares para que Regina no terminara derrumbándose después de la muerte de su madre, en la tarea de ser "madre" de Violet, los múltiples trabajos que tomó para costear los estudios de ella y el día a día o en el camino para terminar siendo diseñadora. Ellos le proporcionaron su cariño, incluso aunque ella se negara le mandaban constantemente dinero porque sabían cuan pesada se hacía la carga para ella sola, viajaban cuando podían, pero claro, todo esto sin contárselo a quienes fueron sus compañeros en Heidelberg, especialmente a Emma, porque siempre fue la petición de Regina que esto quedase así, su existencia tenía que ser un en secreto y su paradero también.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Paris, Francia, días después, sábado 10 de agosto.**

¡Demonios! El rostro de Regina se fue arrugando de la decepción cuando su pedido no podía llevarse a cabo. Estaba lo suficientemente ocupada como para tener que hacerse un espacio y dar esa entrevista que le restaría tiempo necesario para otra actividad. Hablaba por teléfono con su secretaria para ver la posibilidad de cancelar la reunión con la periodista de CNN international Ximena Brown, pero la mujer le comunicó que a estas alturas era imposible, de seguro la mujer ya estaba en tierras francesas.

Amargada cortó la comunicación y se dirigió hacia el salón donde las modelos se probarían los diseños que usarían en el desfile de hoy en la noche. Quería ver que todo estuviese en orden, que a nadie le quedase apretado o algo por el estilo porque entraría a corregir de inmediato lo que fuese con sus propias manos. Sí, "Evil Queen" era la mente creativa, dibujaba, armaba con colores las ideas en su mente, pero también tenía una gran destreza para tomar unos cuantos trozos de tela y llevar al concreto sus dibujos, mas, como no tenía todo el tiempo de confeccionar sus diseños, trabajaba en la empresa con gente modesta pero muy buena que se encargaba de ello también.

Las modelos sonrieron cuando la gran Regina Mills se acercaba a ver en detalle las prendas de vestir. Estaban terminadas hace días pero no quería errores, no cuando era su primera vez en un "Fashion week".

-Usted es la mejor señorita Mills-. Murmuró con un acento ruso una modelo esbelta, muy alta y de pelo oscuro. Estaba tan nerviosa que solo sonrió incómoda, en otra ocasión se le hubiera levantado el ego mucho más, pero no ahora.

-Hay gente con una larga experiencia en el rubro, solo soy una pionera más-. Susurró Regina mientras tocaba el borde de un abrigo blanco y largo, le encantaba el diseño de este y como se veía en ella.

-A una pionera las grandes figuras del espectáculo no le han mandado a hacer diseños, tampoco salen becados de su clase por destacarse sobre los demás ni tienen una mente tan creativa para hacer piezas únicas que sirvan realmente para utilizarse...-. Respondió la modelo, sorprendida Regina la miró, era increíble cuanto sabía –Siempre busco la biografía de quién será el que me contrate, no se sorprenda.

Regina asintió agradecida y caminó hacia otra de sus prendas para comprobar que estuviese en orden. Le quedaron dando vueltas las palabras de la modelo rusa, realmente no era una pionera, ya se estaba haciendo un espacio en este mundo y los expertos sabían su nombre y conocían su marca. ¿Pero por qué tanta inquietud el día de hoy? Era simple: "Evil Queen" sí podía sentir nervios, no era imponente todo el tiempo ni mucho menos un intento de la mujer maravilla, pero le costaba admitir todo aquello que disminuyera su fuerte imagen.

-Bien, chicas, chicos-. Todos la miraban, incluso aquellos que trataban de sacarse o colocarse una prenda –Hoy en la noche tendremos algo muy importante, serán ustedes quienes lleven en su cuerpo el fruto de mi esfuerzo y otras personas que trabajan conmigo... confío en ustedes y espero hagan lo mejor posible luciéndose en la pasarela ¿Entendido?-. Terminó por decir Regina, todos asintieron y dijeron que sí, habían hablado muchas cosas de "Evil Queen" pero estando con ella aquí parecía otra persona, no una malhumorada a quien temer. La morena miró el reloj de oro blanco en su muñeca –Tengo una reunión en un hotel, recuerden que a las 7 deben estar acá porque les harán sus peinados desde temprano…

Con prisa se dirigió al vehículo negro con vidrios polarizados que la esperaba afuera. Tenía solo una hora para cambiar su vestuario y arreglarse antes que la periodista Brown llegase a la suite presidencial del Hotel Napoleón. Usualmente le preguntaban lo mismo así que tenía desde siempre un plan para saber qué y qué no responder pero ¿La filmarían? ¿La entrevista sería subida a un sitio web o un reportaje a la CNN en la televisión? Suspiró profundamente, se dijo que no le temía a nada, había hecho otras entrevistas pero es que... ¡Ninguna estuvo programada el mismo día que el de un evento tan fabuloso y respetable como lo era la semana de la moda!

Agradeció a su chofer y de inmediato tomó un ascensor para llegar a la suite donde se hospedaba. Se reuniría con David, Tinker, Mal y su hermana Violet poco antes de las 7 aquí mismo, quería ir junto a ellos al salón donde se efectuaría el evento, las personas que más quería (quizás hasta los únicos) las necesitaba a su lado.

Preocupada buscó que ponerse, si iban a entrevistar a la "Evil Queen" debía verse como tal. Se paró frente al espejo, se peinó de forma que parecía como si lo hubiera hecho en un salón de belleza. ¡Increíble! Sí, alguien profesional lo peinaría para el desfile, pero ahora no había tiempo ni alguien a mano para eso. Sacó un vestido color azul marino que se le ceñía al cuerpo resaltando su figura de una manera elegante pero sensual a la vez, zapatillas de tacón negros, accesorios que iban a juego con el vestido. Cuando terminó de perfumarse sonrió a su reflejo ¡Genial! Se sentía segura de sí misma y todo lo que la rodearía en la entrevista. Si terminaba a tiempo podría arreglarse con ganas para el desfile pero ¿Podía disimular frente a la periodista de que quería terminar con esto luego?

Respiró profundamente antes de entrar al ascensor que la dirigiría al último piso. Parecía una persona bastante vanidosa porque no podía quitar los ojos de su reflejo, no era por un asunto de ego, en realidad Regina se decía mentalmente que era capaz ¡Ella podría lograrlo esta noche!

-Concéntrate primero, tienes una entrevista que dar...-. Se dijo Regina a sí misma.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Por otra parte, la periodista caminaba acelerada hacia el hotel Napoleón. Había llegado esta mañana a Francia y su reloj biológico no la acompañaba. Es que, después de todo ¿Cómo podía sentirse bien si en tan solo un día su vida parecía quedar con los "pies arriba"? Emma miraba el tacón de su zapato, sí, estaba en condiciones, no se le había roto y su peinado estaba arreglado. No se notaba, de hecho nadie se daría vuelta observarla, pero la rubia sudaba mucho estando ansiosa, no quería cometer errores y es que ¡Santo cielo! No tuvo ni tiempo de buscar la biografía de la famosa "Evil Queen" porque durante el vuelo era imposible agarrar señal (que cruzando el océano era realmente imposible), además jamás estuvo en sus planes viajar a Francia en una entrevista que se había negado primero a dar pero ¿Por qué estaba acá?

Primero, su colega Ximena Brown había salido hace 2 días en la noche a un pequeño cóctel, pero como ingirió comida intoxicada se encontraba muy mal de salud. No, Emma estaba comprometida porque sería la testigo de Belle en la boda civil pero, de nuevo ¿Por qué estaba acá?

Así fue como se encontraba apurada caminando dentro del hotel hacia recepción. Por suerte su francés no estaba olvidado y podía comunicarse sin problemas. El ascensor demoró en bajar pero en subir fue todo lo contrario. Cuando se abrió en el último piso del hotel, una entrada de dos puertas estaba entreabierta. ¿Sería esa la suite presidencial? Comenzó a dar pasos insegura hacia allá cuando escuchó una melodía de jazz llenar el ambiente, pero antes de tocar la puerta vio de espaldas a una mujer mirando por la ventana mientras cantaba ¡Dios santo! La voz de "Evil Queen" era exquisita, su francés no era como algunos que lo hablaban muy agudo, ella cantaba en tono suave, un tono tan increíble que de tan solo oírla tuvo que sostenerse de una manilla de la puerta. Era como si la voz de aquella mujer llenara todos sus sentidos y le hiciera perder la cabeza. El pecho empezó a palpitarle muy fuerte, tuvo que tomar grandes cantidades de aire para atreverse a dar unos pasos dentro de la suite. ¿Sería esta la famosa diseñadora de la cual su jefe ni siquiera se atrevió a mostrarla físicamente, cegado por la emoción de conseguir una entrevista?

-Disculpe... ¿Es... es usted a la que llaman "Evil Queen"?-. Mentalmente se golpeó por sonar tan sosa, ella era una famosa periodista ¿Por qué no decirle por su nombre? Bueno, ni siquiera lo sabía.

Regina sonrió, esa pobre mujer sonaba como si estuviese en un matadero o a punto de ser sacrificada para los dioses. La voz femenina de la periodista sonaba aguda y asustada ¿Las malas lenguas le habrían dicho que era una tirana?

Con una sonrisa de disculpa giró sobre sus propios talones para enfrentar a la periodista, mas, toda emoción positiva se esfumó de inmediato cuando vio a la mujer parada frente a ella. El tiempo se detuvo en ese segundo, la música dejó de sonar, su sistema de alarma se disparó de inmediato, sus ojos estaban más oscuros que nunca, empezó a sudar, temblar y luego quedó con la sensación que algo malo estaba pasando, algo MUY MALO. Pero... No...No... ¡NO! ¡¿Qué demonios hacía Emma Swan aquí?! ¡Esto era una jodida pesadilla! ¡¿ERA ELLA?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡HASTA QUE SE ENCONTRARON!**

 **¡COMENTA!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

 **.**

Toda la seguridad que creemos poseer, todo lo que teníamos planeado puede desaparecer en un segundo, basta un cambio de planes para que la copa que se balancea al borde de la mesa se caiga y destruya en mil pedazos. Así su seguridad y corazón se sentía, como si bajo sus pies se abriera un enorme hoyo negro que la succionaría por completo y no la dejaría salir a flote. Pestañeó un par de veces pero la visión de una Emma más adulta y bonita seguía allí parada e impactada tanto como ella. Con un traje apretado blanco y el pelo hacia el lado... Tragó saliva e inspiró, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su sistema creyó que sería conveniente dejar de respirar, ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba o donde estaba. Pasaron varios segundos, quizás minutos pero ninguna era capaz de darse cuenta que la persona que tenía al frente no era una ilusión, era de carne y hueso.

-¿Gina?-. Susurró Emma, su voz aguda que revelaba cuan sorprendida estaba, pareció hacerla despertar.

Cual piedra, rígidamente Regina giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia un sofá de cuero blanco en forma de "L" donde se dispondría a realizar la entrevista. Pero claro, la rubia no daba ningún paso.

-¿Vas a sentarte? ¿Vas a realizarme una entrevista? No sabía que tuvieras apellido Brown-. Regina masculló llena de ira y en inglés con un ligero acento francés.

Su voz, una vez más, atravesó todos sus poros hasta calarse en su corazón para apretarlo con fuerza. Santo Dios ¡Regina podía hablar! ¡Podía hacerlo! ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Por qué tenía que verla? Miles de preguntas formulaban su mente mientras trataba de caminar hacia el otro extremo del sofá. Esto era chocante, demasiado como para que alguna de las dos pudiese hacer algo más que solo movimientos forzados ¿Y si corría por la puerta? ¿Y si se apretaba el brazo para despertar de este sueño? Alzó lentamente los ojos, partiendo por unos zapatos de tacón negros apoyados posesivamente contra la alfombra, se cruzó de piernas de forma elegante, un vestido azul marino que la hacía ver increíblemente atractiva y los accesorios como la gargantilla de oro o brazaletes igualmente de oro, una postura recta de espalda, unos ojos... Dios, unos ojos que jamás había visto tan llenos de ira y odio sincero y ese cabello, ahora corto, peinado de forma que decía a gritos que era una mujer rica. Que imponente se veía, que peligrosa era, se sentía la hormiga al lado del elefante, una sumisa frente a un amo al que obedecer. Mierda... ¿Esta era la nueva Regina Mills? ¿La adulta en la que se había convertido?

-Yo...-. Tartamudeó Emma, no había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviese sudando, cada segundo se sentía más ridícula e indefensa. "Reacciona, por Dios, reacciona" se gritaba pero era imposible hacerlo, la sola presencia de esa mujer la humillaba de una particular manera indirecta.

-"Chienne"-. Regina moduló asqueada, había dicho "Perra" en francés –¿No... no sabías quién era yo?-. Desde la primera palabra demostraba quien dominaba aquí, los roles se habían cambiado, oh sí, desde que salió de USA hace 10 largos años, los roles se habían invertido –Bienvenida a Francia Emma Swan, yo soy la "Evil Queen"

Las piernas le temblaban, sus pasos eran tan débiles que cualquier brisa podía haberla botado. Logró sentarse pero las manos no le obedecían cuando quería sacar de su cartera el notebook para escribir la entrevista, si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona en la tierra mantendría su compostura y profesionalismo como siempre, pero apenas podía comportarse como un ser humano cuando tenía a la protagonista del error más grande de su vida, a quién no tuvo merecido ser tratada tan mal. Regina se estaba impacientado con facilidad, la nueva Emma Swan era torpe como una rata... ella no tenía demasiado tiempo y se lo iba a hacer saber ¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Señorita Swan, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, tengo un desfile y para mí el tiempo es oro... si tiene la amabilidad de apurarse-. Emma levantó los ojos hacia Regina con temor, respiró profundamente y sacó el computador para colocarlo sobre sus piernas

-No sabía que te vería...-. Quería gritar ¡TRÁGAME TIERRA! Pero tenía una responsabilidad tan grande entre sus manos. Todo un canal esperaba por la nota para subirla a la web y algunas fotografías también, aunque ahora tenía la sospecha que no podría hacer lo último.

-¿No sabías?-. La morena enarcó una ceja, tenía una mano sobre sus labios, con la otra golpeaba impaciente el sofá –¿Tampoco te sabes las preguntas?-. Emma levantó la barbilla.

-Sí las sé, solo que vengo en representación de mi colega Ximena Brown ¿Lista?-. Regina hizo un gesto con la mano para darle a entender que empezara. Emma rogó internamente para que Dios le diera un poco de valor para hacer esto.

\- Sorprendente, exitosa, particular... te describen así muchas personas que trabajan contigo ¿Me puedes explicar cómo llegaste a alcanzar el éxito en el mundo de la moda?

-Poniéndome una meta por delante, no dejar que nadie vuelva a pisotearme y seguir el sueño que compartía con mi padre... es así como me he convertido en lo que soy, cuando una persona controla sus debilidades domina el resto.

Emma apenas pudo escribir lo que le había dicho, estaba más concentrada en el tono de su voz y la forma en la que la miraba ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado en Francia que ya tenía el acento impregnado en su voz? ¿Desde cuándo que podía hablar? Se sentía más que observada mientras tecleaba la respuesta. Sacó de su bolsillo la grabadora y la dispuso para grabar, como buena periodista debía enfocarse en observarla y entablar una buena conversación, pero era difícil comportarse como tal cuando tenía a Regina Mills frente a ella.

-Ha... hablando de este éxito ¿A quiénes le agradecerías por eso?

-Mi madre-. Dijo la morena de forma inmediata –A mi hermana Violet, a mis amigos, esas personas son las únicas que valen la pena-. Parecía escupir las palabras con rabia. La rubia palideció, si no era una forma indirecta de echarle a la cara algo... –Esas personas que están a tu lado sin importar lo que suceda, esas que hicieron que mi vida se convirtiera en esto. Pero también puedo agradecerle a mi padre, estoy segura que allá arriba hizo algo para que las cosas resultaran-. "Y no me dejara caer al abismo" pensó con dolor.

-¿Qué quieres mostrar en la noche de hoy? La gente en todos los medios publica lo entusiasmados que están por ver tus diseños...-. Regina no respondía, solo la observaba en silencio como si pudiera atravesar sus ojos con los suyos. Parece que ninguna de las dos salía aun del trance y de la sorpresa. De golpe cerró el computador –¡DIOS SANTO! ¡Basta ya con esto! ¿No te das cuenta que mantener una conversación como esta es enferma? ¿Pretendes que sigamos con esto como si no nos impactara el vernos?

-¿Quieres que actúe como debo? ¡¿Quieres que lo haga?!-. Regina se paró de inmediato y empezó a rodear el sofá –¡Me asquea tenerte frente a mí! Pensé que recibiría a una periodista pero apareces tú-. Emma pestañeó sorprendida, la voz sonó muy dolida.

-¿Te asqueo?

-Mira en lo que me he convertido, en alguien que tiene poder, en alguien que no tiene que humillarse para tener dinero... claro que me impacta verte porque desee tanto no encontrarte de nuevo...

-Yo no quise-. La rubia gimió recordando la noche en la que optó por no confiar en sus palabras, había estado luchando por un buen tiempo para superar la culpa pero el solo ver a Regina la descolocaba, no es que tuviese sentimientos hacia ella pero el dolor no se lo quitaba nadie –Deberías comprender que...

-¿Comprender? Vous êtes fou!-. Regina tiró un vaso de agua lejos pero no se rompió porque la alfombra lo amortiguó –No me pidas que comprenda ni que te reciba con los brazos abiertos, no soy esa pequeña "cenicienta" ni la imbécil de ayer, tengo casi 28 años, soy una mujer distinta... No me interesa dar una entrevista para ti ni el CNN, tengo que responder a la noche frente a un público que espera mucho de mí-. Indicó la puerta de la suite –Si tienes algo de dignidad lárgate de este lugar, vuelve a Estados Unidos y piensa que todo esto solo ha sido parte de su retorcida imaginación-. Emma estaba boquiabierta respirando agitada.

-Cerda... te convertiste en una cerda-. Susurró acongojada, Regina se inclinó hacia adelante para rozar su nariz en el cuello de ella, sonrió al verla tan perturbada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Gracias Emma, en serio gracias por hacerme lo que me hiciste, creo que fue el pie para darme cuenta de la pobre imbécil que era... Gracias por darme el último golpe para tener el valor de ir a un especialista y que esto-. Tocó su garganta –Funcionara.

Emma la empujó al salir de allí, tras de ella escuchó como las puertas de la suite se cerraron fuertemente para decirle "Vete de aquí". Cuando estuvo sola en ese pasillo, un dolor tan grande se apoderó de su pecho que gimió sin poder evitarlo, pero no podía quedarse aquí. Cuando llegó al primer piso del hotel Napoleón apenas pudo articularle a una recepcionista la palabra "baño", la mujer supuso que la "americana" estaba enferma y le facilitó uno de los tantos baños que los empleados ocupaban. Golpeó la puerta de su cubículo, se sentó en el inodoro y rompió a llorar con un dolor que le desgarraba cada fibra de su cuerpo. ¿Realmente había pasado? ¿Había visto a Regina Mills? ¡¿A REGINA MILLS?! Era diseñadora, era millonaria, tenía su propia empresa y marca... Y empezaba a hacerse famosa.

Nerviosa rascaba sus brazos mientras lloraba casi al borde de perder la capacidad de respirar, el maquillaje corría en sus pómulos tiñendo su piel pero no le importaba. Se sentía imbécil ¿Por qué aceptó venir aquí? Lo más sorprendente era ver el cambio de quién fue Regina en la adolescencia para convertirse en una mujer apodada "Evil Queen"

Pero no era la única que estaba en shock, Regina tenía las manos sobre su cabello en un momento que parecía ser un ataque de pánico. Miraba ansiosa su patético reflejo, los ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca, las lágrimas caían copiosamente pero las retiraba con el dorso de su mano. Emma Swan ya no era una adolescente, era una mujer pero no estaba pendiente en buscar los cambios favorables en su cuerpo o incluso el tono de su voz, estaba más preocupada en pensar otras cosas.

-Tengo un desfile que mostrar, ya no la volveré a ver, tranquila Regina... ya nadie puede hacerte daño ¡Nadie!-. Golpeó el espejo pero para su suerte no se rompió ni le hizo daño. Llamó al salón de belleza exclusivo donde la atenderían en una hora. ¡Que viniesen hasta acá porque así lo deseaba!

Pero si Regina creía que todo terminaba aquí, estaba equivocada. ¿Acaso era coincidencia que la pobre colega de Emma se enfermara o que ella tomase el lugar? Explosivo y terrible había sido este fugaz encuentro, pero tenía que esperar un poco porque este había sido apenas el comienzo. ¿Librarse de ella? Esto había que verlo. Se dio media vuelta para mirarse frente al espejo que reflejaba todo su cuerpo. Aparentemente su rostro estaba serio y muy firme pero por dentro quería morirse ¿Cómo pudo Emma llegar acá? ¿Realmente fue una coincidencia o solo era una excusa para verla? Quizás la última opción era menos probable dado que no la buscó en 10 años.

Bajó por el elevador seguida por un guardaespaldas, por la hora suponía que debían estar esperándola y eso le gustaba, necesitaba cuanto antes a las personas que la habían apoyado durante años para estar aquí. Debía recordar una cosa muy importante ¡NO PERDER LA COMPOSTURA! Había luchado por tanto tiempo como para que Emma con una aparición destruyera sus defensas... Bueno, tal vez nunca superó el pasado para estar firme en el presente.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron ante su cara, pudo ver a Violet hablar entusiasmadamente con David. Siguió la vista y se encontró con Tinker y Mal hablando entre ellas. Sonrió con pena, ellos eran su todo en este momento.

-Santo Cielo ¡Que atractiva!-. Violet se paró para contenerla entre sus brazos, gesto que Regina aceptó con mucho gusto. Su "niña" siempre sería el motivo de sus alegrías, verla crecer le dolía pero también le enorgullecía, cuando se fuera en unos días a la universidad perdería la cabeza por completo –Te ves demasiado hermosa, temo que tendré que sacar un espantamoscas para apartar a todo mundo.

-Diría lo mismo para ti-. Regina la sostuvo con delicadeza de una mano y la hizo girar para ver el vestido que le había diseñado –Preciosa, no esperaba menos

-¡Me encanta! Además es una forma de promocionar la marca de la familia ¿O no?-. A la jovencita le brillaban los ojos de tal forma que a Regina se le humedecieron. Su hermana captó un cambio fugaz en la mirada de Regina –¿Te pasó algo?-. Susurró, pero la morena negó con la cabeza ¿Cómo podría decirle lo que pasaba sin preocuparla? Sabía que reaccionaría mal, caminó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí -. Dijo Regina, su acento francés era exquisito.

-Estás increíble ¡Demasiado!-. Tinker la rodeó con sus brazos y plantó un beso en su mejilla.

-Lo sé-. Sacó su lengua mientras caminaba hacia Mal, ella y Tinker eran las únicas mujeres que no miraba con deseo, más bien como sus hermanas –Gracias a ambas por venir-. Respiró el perfume del rubio cabello de Mal y besó el costado de su frente –¿Les parece si vamos ya?

-¿Y para mí no hay beso?-. David murmuró fingidamente celoso logrando que todas rieran ¡Pero qué bien se sentía con todos ellos! Bueno, hoy era noche para brillar.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas miró la maleta sobre la cama del hotel, tenía que irse antes que su ánimo se fuese mucho más abajo del suelo. Como cuando un pequeño sufre, lo único que quería ahora era estar con sus padres para contarles lo sucedido. Para ellos tampoco fue fácil el proceso de perdonarse a sí mismos por el tremendo daño que le causaron no solo a Regina sino a su familia entera, incluso hasta el día de hoy la culpa sigue latente. Cuando iba a guardar el notebook y la grabadora se dio cuenta que no tenía material para la nota que debía escribir. Jamás en su carrera cometió errores, siempre cumplió plazos y por eso fue ascendida de forma tan rápida ¿Sería esta la primera vez? Frustrada se sentó en la orilla de la cama para darse unos segundos y respirar. Había venido porque su jefe se lo rogó, además su mejor amiga, Belle, había aplazado la boda civil debido a que su pareja había caído hospitalizado por una hepatitis. Hasta 4 horas antes del vuelo se negó a venir a Francia porque sentía que su deber era estar con Belle, pero ella encontró poco conveniente quedarse cuando tenía la oportunidad de viajar a Paris y reportear un evento que cualquiera de sus colegas que le pisaban los talones deseaban obtener. Si a ella le iba bien con esto a Belle también porque trabajaban juntas.

Con muchas ganas de seguir llorando sostuvo su cabeza y le pidió a Dios un poco de paciencia y fortaleza, que le diese una señal sobre que debía hacer. En ese instante la grabadora que ocupó para la entrevista se cayó desde la cama hasta la punta de sus zapatos. Si eso no era una señal ¿Qué era? La tomó con su mano derecha y la apretó lo suficiente para entender una cosa, tenía que terminar con esto como la profesional que ella era. Su asistencia para cubrir la participación de la "Evil Queen" estaba acreditada, tenía un pase VIP para acceder, tenía un asiento reservado, en ese sentido el canal era muy cuidadoso con sus trabajadores. ¿Iba a ir o acobardarse por un error de hace 10 años o cumplir con su deber de periodista?

Se paró derecha, con "dignidad" secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y buscó en la enorme maleta la ropa que tenía para el desfile. Un sweater negro donde sus mangas le llegaban hasta el codo, se ajustaba a su figura al igual que la falda de tubo negra que le quedaba más arriba de las rodillas. Esto quedaba mejor con unas pantis negras transparentes y unas botas cafés de caña alta que combinasen con el abrigo falso de piel. Jamás se pondría algo que fuese de piel de animal REAL, estaba en contra de esas cosas. Cuando arregló su cabello y el maquillaje guardó la grabadora en su pequeña cartera, nada más que su talento y el fotógrafo de la CNN que la acompañaría era suficiente.

El canal también le dejó arrendado un vehículo que la trasladase a todas las partes que necesitara, genial, en caso de un desastre podía salir corriendo. ¡Pero no pienses así maldita sea! Se gritaba en la cabeza cuando abordó el coche.

Sabía que iba a verla de nuevo en menos de 4 horas después del primer encuentro en el hotel, por eso tenía que trabajar todos los músculos de su cara para no deformarla otra vez con los gestos, nada de mandíbulas desencajadas, ojos abiertos como discos ni gemidos de ansiedad.

Aprovechaba de mirar el paisaje en el trayecto pero cuando decidió poner realmente atención a eso, llegó. No le sorprendió la seguridad que había por todas partes ni cuantos aparcacoches dispusieron, los Fashion Week donde fuera que se realizasen estaban altamente protocolados. Miró su reloj, mierda, estaba atrasada.

* * *

 **.** **..**

* * *

 **Minutos después...**

Regina sudaba tanto, estaba preocupada de ver que todas las modelos estuviesen en orden y que el maquillaje como la ropa fuera la adecuada. Bien, le hicieron caso y no habría atrasos. Podía escuchar al presentador hablar, los murmullos de las personas, en uno de esos asientos estaban sus amigos y su hermana, cuanto le hacían falta ahora para apretarles la mano y lograr un poco de calma. Tosió incómoda, miró hacia el techo y cerró los ojos para pedirle a su padre que esto resultara, después de todo estaba cumpliendo un sueño de ambos.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar fue la señal para que los modelos empezaran a caminar por la pasarela. Cuando un modelo diese la vuelta completa e ingresara, recién podía pasar otro. El presentador iba explicando los detalles que cada modelo y la intencionalidad puesta en los conjuntos. Los flashes de los camarógrafos presentes eras sorprendentes porque no se habían visto tantos antes, si pudiesen decir en este minuto el desfile de modas más exitoso de todos estos días que llevaba el Paris Fashion Week, sin duda era Regina Mills.

Todos los asientos estaban ocupados e incluso había personas paradas al fondo del salón observando todo con atención. Celebridades, gerentes, especialistas del medio, periodistas, todos tenían los ojos puestos en cada conjunto. La semana de la moda era un evento multicultural, las y los fashionistas estaban en su gloria, comentaban lo que les parecía "in" y "out", los encargados comerciales estaban dispuestos a hacer contratos si algo les gustaba mucho y si es que el diseñador le parecía correcto disponer de sus prendas, las galas y cenas eran el punto de encuentro favorito de todos.

Pero allí estaba ella, Regina, protagonista de la presente noche. Los asistentes estaban demasiado encantados y satisfechos con cada diseño (femenino y masculino) que daba vueltas por la pasarela. Muchos de ellos eran de tal forma que podían usarse en una reunión, en la oficina, en cosas que todo el mundo hacía y no parecían extravagantes como tantos diseños que hacían sus colegas. Eso era lo que la gente le gustaba de "Evil Queen", tenía modelos para el gusto de todo el mundo y al menos esta temporada se destacaba por la belleza y sobriedad. Si un famoso le pedía algo atrevido y poco visto ella lo haría, su creatividad parecía no tener límites.

-Que belleza-. Susurró Emma al ver pasar un abrigo blanco que llegaba hasta la pantorrilla de la modelo, era más largo en la parte trasera, parecía un vestido pero era realmente precioso, los cortes impecables. Estaba enamorada de todo lo que veía. Anotaba sus opiniones en una libreta tratando de que sus sentimientos no influyeran ¡Profesional ante todo! Minutos después no se dio cuenta cuando el último modelo pasó y todos se pararon para aplaudir –Ay Dios-. Imitó la postura de los demás pero con la barbilla temblando porque sabía lo que se venía. Para su suerte no tenía idea de la presencia de Violet y los demás, ni ellos de ella porque si no se armaría una pelea poco decorosa que nadie querría presenciar.

Giró la cabeza al escenario y allí, justo allí pudo ver caminar a Regina Mills como toda una miembro de la familia real o algo por el estilo, sonreía, se veía tan contenta con lo suyo que por alguna razón Emma se sentía ajena a todo eso. Cuando estuvieron juntas no le contó sobre esta "pasión" ¿La habría desarrollado después? El corazón le latía más fuerte cuando la aclamada "Evil Queen" acercó un micrófono a sus labios para hablar.

-Es sorprendente y maravilloso para mí estar parada aquí en un evento tan importante como es el Paris Fashion Week, ciudad cuna de la moda en todo el mundo, referencia para los seguidores y amantes de las corrientes... lo he dicho antes pero lo repetiré de nuevo-. A la rubia el tono de voz de Regina le parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no podía acostumbrarse a escucharla y saber que era capaz de hablar. Su acento francés le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, por una parte se debía a la forma exquisita como decía las cosas, la otra era que había pasado tanto tiempo fuera de su país que ya tenía otro acento. "Por tu culpa" le dijo la vocecilla en su interior –Todos estos trajes los diseñé yo pero junto a otras personas con experiencia es que están aquí materializados frente a ustedes... gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por todas las personas asistentes, estoy ansiosa por saber sus opiniones y críticas para mejorar-. Solo la semana de la moda era capaz de lograr que Regina Mills tuviese humildad a la luz pública –La marca H&C nace de lo más profundo de mi corazón con el apoyo de mis mejores amigos y la mujer más importante de mi vida... mi hermana-. La pudo distinguir para darle una sonrisa distinta a la anterior, esta era más que sincera, era pura... ¡Era preciosa!

Mientras hablaba Emma sintió náuseas, no sabía si era molestia, miedo o ambas. Hace unas horas se había mostrado totalmente diferente con ella, más vil, quizás un poco "cerda"... ¿Cruel? Ahora frente a todos en su vestido oscuro y ese cabello rebelde se veía más poderosa y respetada que en la habitación del hotel, con una actitud intachable como la de alguien que sabe que se estaba jugando todo acá.

Todos volvieron a aplaudir sacándola de su trance de pensamientos, alzó la vista al frente y vio a Regina agachada de la mano de dos modelos, estaba haciendo la reverencia escuchando las felicitaciones de todos. Si alguien creyó que esta chica no tenía potencial, realmente ahora no había dudas. Muchas más puertas se le abrirían. Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos cual imanes se quedaron fijos en una mujer que ya no aplaudía. Apretó la mandíbula para no demostrar sorpresa, no, ahora frente a todo el mundo no iba a hundirse. ¡Pero que mierda hacia Emma acá? No parecía contenta y tampoco le importaba, solo deseaba sacársela de encima. Antes que alguien se percatara de que miraba a alguien, volvió a cerrar los ojos e inclinar la cara hacia el techo.

-"Papá, estoy haciendo algo que sé que te gustaría haber hecho, estoy creciendo y sé que saliendo de acá seré alguien aún más poderosa... por favor no me dejes caer ahora, no por favor"-. Rogó a sus adentros Regina, suspiró y abrió los ojos de nuevo, Emma seguía allí mirándola de la misma forma.

¿Iba a empezar una guerra, de nuevo? Empezó a recordar el instante cuando la rubia decidió no creerle ni confiar en ella, fue en ese minuto y viéndola en silencio que debía admitir con dolor una cosa. Ese episodio en su vida no lo había superado... no aun después de 10 años...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ESPERO LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA.**

 **¡COMENTEN!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

 **.**

Emma usó toda su fuerza para no desviar la mirada, no era una guerra muda de quién se quedaba más tiempo observando a la otra pero tenía la convicción que era una buena periodista y que como tal no podía sentirse insegura frente a alguien, menos a Regina Mills.

Los aplausos continuaron por unos segundos más, todos los asistentes al desfile quedaron demasiado a gusto con lo que ella les entregó ¿Sería esto un significado para más oportunidades? Regina estaba hablando con una de las modelos pero cuando quiso devolver la mirada hacia donde "ella" estaba sentada, encontró el asiento vacío. Sonrió de medio lado con sarcasmo, que se fuera pronto porque no tenía cabeza para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el gran momento que estaba viviendo. Podía sentirlo, se avecinaba algún contrato para vender su ropa en una tienda comercial exclusiva, ese era el primer paso a seguir para abrir su cadena de tiendas para la marca H&C.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Nauseosa, con la piel sudorosa, la rubia llegó apenas al primer baño que encontró a su paso. No había desistido en bajar la mirada hace un momento pero se sintió tan ajena en ese ambiente donde no era bienvenida por parte de la protagonista del desfile, que no soportó más tiempo y se retiró. "Evil Queen" poseía todo el derecho del mundo a celebrar y recibir aplausos, Emma tenía muy en claro que ella era la persona menos indicada para observar aquello ¿Por qué quedarse? De todas formas su sistema nervioso la estaba traicionando y se aferraba a su cuerpo para dominarlo a su antojo, ese era el motivo de que físicamente se sintiera mal.

¿Realmente debió aceptar venir aquí? Podía sentir en el bolsillo de su abrigo la grabadora que trajo, eso la hacía sentir peor ¡Ni siquiera había terminado la entrevista ni tuvo el coraje de acercarse! ¿Qué iba a llevarle a su jefe? Con la sensación de que en cualquier momento vomitaría, se encerró en un cubículo y abrió la tapa del retrete, mas, en ese minuto escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse de manera torpe como si alguien realmente estuviese urgido por estar allí. Pero no era una persona, eran dos mujeres las que entraron. Un poco asustada levantó los pies sobre el retrete, no quería oír nada pero le era imposible cuando esa pareja estaba demasiado apasionada en su atmósfera ¡Tendrán sexo ahí mismo! ¿Quién podía tener sexo en un baño relativamente público? Mentalmente se regañó por pensarlo, ella lo había hecho y no podía negar que era excitante el factor de correr el riesgo de ser sorprendidos.

Entraron al cubículo de al lado, podía sentir como una de las chicas acomodaba a la otra sobre una superficie del retrete y jadeaba quizás contra su piel.

Los jadeos de una de las chicas no llamaban su atención en lo más mínimo, era el tono algo ronco y erótico en los gruñidos de la otra mujer los que comenzaron a despertar sus sentidos. Avergonzada se sonrojó, era totalmente inmoral excitarse con la actividad sexual de otra pareja ¿O no? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba de lo correcto? Torció los dedos de sus pies, el jadeo de la mujer llegaba cada vez más cerca de su propio oído como si le estuviese haciendo el amor a ella. Podía irse sin hacer ruido y dejar que esa pareja tuviese la privacidad y tranquilidad para hacer lo que quisieran pero había 2 razones que se lo impedían. Uno, la pareja no sabía de su presencia y dos, quizás en el fondo estaba demasiado excitada como para salir de allí. Eran una mezcla de besos y golpes contra la pared, jadeos y gemidos que iban incrementando su velocidad mientras más se retozaban una contra la otra.

-Dios-. Emma susurró dejando una mano sobre su frente, la sudoración por la ansiedad se había convertido en humedad en todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Tuvo que enterrar las uñas en sus muslos para no gemir, la mujer de al lado casi gritaba del placer ¡Perra con suerte! Seguramente la otra mujer conocía su cuerpo o tenía una larga experiencia con otras mujeres como para provocarle semejantes reacciones. No sabía que le hacía pero deducía que era jodidamente buena.

-¡Santo cielo!-. Un nuevo golpe en seco contra la pared que las separaba le hizo abrir los ojos a Emma. Cuando la pareja de al lado llegó al orgasmo las piernas de ella temblaron ansiosas, en cualquier momento también tendría uno.

Tuvo que respirar varias veces para calmarse hasta que se dio cuenta que las fogosas de al lado se habían ido. Ella debería salir también si quería alcanzar un avión lo antes posible a Estados Unidos. Sí, sus cambios de humor la llevaron a pensar que esa era la mejor opción, terminar la entrevista sería imposible. Acomodó su cabello y una vez que estuvo segura de poder mantenerse en pie salió de allí, pero tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared de al lado para no caer contra el suelo de baldosas.

Frente al espejo estaba Regina Mills acomodando su vestido, su cabello estaba despeinado y no parecía querer arreglarlo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su reflejo, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios colorados.

Esperen... Ella... ¿Ella había tenido sexo en el cubículo de al lado? ¡¿ELLA?!

No tuvo tiempo de moverse para pasar desapercibida porque apenas había salido Regina se dio vuelta para mirarla. Respiraba agitada, su cara era de pocos amigos y no parecía contenta con verla allí. ¡Oh no! la iba a creer psicópata obsesiva.

Emma llevó las manos a sus bolsillos y pudo sentir allí la grabadora. Por un segundo volvió a sentir valor y se aferró a eso como la última gota de esperanza.

-Necesitamos hablar-. Susurró. Regina no cambiaba su expresión y era evidente que no cambiaría su postura –Sé que estoy arruinando tu momento de gloria y quizás que otras cosas-. Lo último lo murmuró más para sí misma, era muy extraño tener que entablar una conversación cuando ella había tenido sexo a su lado, vaya... las personas cambiaban demasiado en 10 años –Tengo que editar una noticia donde tú eres la protagonista, ni tú ni yo deseamos que pasara esto y mientras antes terminásemos con esto sería bueno para ambas.

-Afuera me está esperando gente importante, no me parece adecuado ni atinado tu sugerencia de hacer la entrevista ¿No te parece?-. Era obvio a lo que se refería y podía apostar que no era que la escuchó teniendo sexo. El acento francés se hacía notar más cuando estaba enfadada –Es mejor que te vayas y regreses por donde llegaste Emma Swan, nadie molesta a nadie.

La rubia no pudo decir otra cosa, estaba apretando la mandíbula para que no se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. No podía culparla, no podía exigir, tampoco es que le pidiese una relación o algo por el estilo, solo quería terminar algo completamente profesional pero le dolía, sí, le dolía su negativa aun después de tanto tiempo. Se debatió varios segundos sobre "qué hacer" bajo su penetrante mirada marrón, pero luego de pensarlo lo suficiente agachó la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió de allí. Había dado todo lo que pudo de sí misma pero las cosas terminaban así. Cerró la puerta tras de sí de un solo golpe sin importarle parecer brusca. Allí en un pasillo buscó con la mirada al chofer que la traía, tardó un poco en encontrarlo porque en el lugar había muchas personas relacionadas con el Paris Fashion Week. Caminó hacia él pero la mano de una muchacha joven la detuvo. Se volteó extrañada, era una mujer con aspecto de secretaria o algo por el estilo.

-¿Señorita Swan?-. Un poco sorprendida asintió –La señorita Mills le manda esta tarjeta-. Con una evidente expresión de sorpresa sostuvo aquella hoja diminuta entre sus dedos.

 _ **"~Emma Swan terminaremos esa entrevista, después de eso jamás volverás a aparecerte en frente de mí ¿Lo entendiste? Lo haremos bajo mis reglas, habla con mi secretaria, su teléfono está al reverso~"**_

No sabía si sentirse ofendida o alagada por aquella tarjeta, optó por la segunda cosa. Caminó rápido al vehículo, el chofer la dirigió hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba y una vez estando sola se dio una buena ducha de agua caliente, nada mejor para relajar su cuerpo tenso. Hoy había sido un día de mierda marcado por la sorpresa de haber visto después de tantos años a Regina, descubrir que ella era una diseñadora camino a la fama no estuvo en sus planes, sucedieron muchas cosas como para sentirse bien. Envuelta en toallas se acomodó al borde de la cama para mirar otra vez la tarjeta, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le daba.

Marcó en su teléfono y espero unas cuantas tonadas

-¿Hola? ¿Hablo con la secretaria de Regina Mills?

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Si alguien pudiese tomar una fotografía de su expresión facial en este momento, estaba segura que llegaba a ser patética. Con la boca abierta miraba todo a su alrededor cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a ese edificio blanco de 6 pisos. Era día miércoles 14 de agosto, tuvo que aplazar el vuelo de regreso a Estados Unidos para asistir a la reunión previamente acordada con la secretaria de Regina.

Nerviosa apretó la cartera a su cuerpo e ingresó al edificio. Le pareció sorprendente que la arquitectura de Dijon no se viera reflejada dentro de H&C, todo era muy lujoso y moderno pero por ciertas leyes no podían tener un edificio estilo Nueva York de más pisos. Se acercó hasta un mesón alargado de vidrio y madera donde una mujer de un precioso cabello oscuro y licio miraba una pantalla.

-Disculpe, tengo una reunión con la señorita Mills-. La recepcionista le dedicó una sonrisa y le pidió que esperara unos segundos para verificar con la secretaria de la jefa que esto fuese cierto. El trato de ella era amable, se respiraba tranquilidad en cada persona que entraba o salía del hall central.

-Señorita Swan puede subir al sexto piso de inmediato...-. Cuando entró al elevador y las puertas se cerraron delante de ella. Incluso se miró en el espejo que cubría las paredes para verificar su atuendo. Había ido a una peluquería donde ondularon su cabello más de lo normal, su vestido era corto pero lo hacía lucir elegante con una chaqueta negra encima. Si, le gustaba como se veía. El elevador se detuvo en el piso correspondiente pero sus pies eran incapaces de obedecerle.

-Sal ya-. Jadeó y se dirigió a otra secretaria igualmente perfecta, era rubia pero sus ojos eran color miel, emanaba elegancia –Disculpe, vengo por una reunión que tengo con la señorita Mills.

-Me avisaron por interno, puede pasar a la oficina de inmediato, la señorita Mills la está esperando.

Nerviosa giró sobre su eje y caminó por un pasillo donde al final una puerta enorme estaba entreabierta. La mayoría de las oficinas abajo eran de paredes de vidrio con el logo H&C pero esta oficina en particular resguardaba la privacidad de ella.

Estaba en los dominios de la "Evil Queen" y tenía mucho miedo, sí, porque cualquier cosa o error que cometería sería la última impresión que Regina se llevaría de ella. Tocó la puerta para llamar la atención de Regina, no entraría sin su permiso. El asiento giratorio negro tras un escritorio se giró lentamente hacia ella, aumentando la tensión palpable del ambiente. Sentada estaba Regina con las cejas juntas y las manos cruzadas entre ellas sobre su regazo, una posición que decía a gritos quién mandaba en este juego. Le era imposible entrar ¿Cómo podrían llevar una entrevista si el ambiente y la comunicación entre ambas eran diferentes?

-Bienvenida a mi oficina, señorita Swan... ¿Tendría la amabilidad de ingresar?-. Susurró algo ronca.

Pero era Emma, quien ahora no hacía nada más que observarla. Poniendo un pie dentro de ese lugar era peligroso, no podía describir las sensaciones que esto le provocaba, solo que se trataba como si algo le gritase que saliera cuanto antes. Además ¿Cómo podría hablarle sin recordar que había tenido sexo en un baño de mujeres, justo en el cubículo de al lado?

Ahora se desataría el primer round de lo que podía ser otra guerra.

¿Quién decía que mantendrían una conversación tranquila? ¿No sería momento de sacar a relucir cosas al sol y empezar a chocar?

Esa invitación, esa voz y ese acento sonaban tan peligrosos como caminar descalzo sobre cuchillos o hacer equilibrio en la cima de un acantilado. Suspiró en silencio y entró hacia esa oficina antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado, extrañamente se sentía reducida ante la presencia de esa mujer morena y le dolía esa sensación ¿Cuánto daño causó para que el pasado quedara reducido a "nada"? ya debía superarlo, por el bien de su salud mental debía hacerlo si no quería caer con un psicólogo como hace poco menos de 10 años.

Con delicadeza se quedó sobre el cómodo asiento de cuerpo negro que estaba frente al escritorio de la "jefa". Había una placa de vidrio tallada con las palabras "Regina Mills, CEO & Designer of H&C" que tan bien destacaban su posición en esta empresa, era la directora, fundadora y diseñadora principal de la marca de ropa que estaba dando que hablar en los portales de moda. Alzó la vista hacia ella, sus ojos marrones destacaban mucho más, se vestía con estilo y hasta quizás con prendas de su propia mano. Sin decir una sola palabra sacó la grabadora, cada movimiento que hacía la morena lo analizaba por completo. Regina odiaba admitirlo pero la Emma periodista tenía un estilo muy exquisito para arreglarse, su cabello rubio ondulado tomado en una gran coleta alta con toda la frente despejada, aros de diamantes y ese vestido negro con un escote cubierto hasta el cuello por un entramado de encaje la hacía lucir fina como una muñeca de porcelana que jugaba a los desafíos.

-Señorita Mills, me di el tiempo de revisar su biografía por internet pero dice muy poco, me interesa saber...

-¿Acaso no dijimos que lo haríamos a mi manera?-. Avergonzada miró su gargantilla de oro blanco, pero luego se acordó que a un entrevistado se le miraba a los ojos de forma directa –Esta nota es como todas las demás, mis logros, los desafíos que he superado hasta llegar donde estoy, mis planes a futuro ¿No puedes hacer algo original?- Por primera vez Emma la miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Quieres que sea original? Podría describir en la nota cómo te escuché teniendo sexo después de tu gloriosa presentación en el Paris Fashion Week...-. Regina frunció el ceño molesta, ya sabía que la había escuchado pero que se lo dijera en su oficina en ese tono le enfadaba –Bien, quiero saber que significa la sigla H&C y porque decides ponerla como el nombre de tu propia marca-. Regina se apoyó sobre los codos en el escritorio.

-H&C son los nombres de mis padres, Henry y Cora, representan la lucha por alcanzar el tener un puesto en la sociedad, representan la nobleza y el dar todo de sí por las personas que aman

-Pues me parece precioso el significado-. La rubia susurró conmovida –La familia es nuestro sustento emocional, de ellos podemos aferrarnos cuando más lo necesitamos-. Regina apretó los dientes, para Emma era fácil contar con ese apoyo emocional a la mano de sus padres, ambos vivos, pero para Regina su única familia era Violet porque de Neal no tenía noticias hace muchos años, un conflicto emocional no superado, Regina de pronto levantó el teléfono.

-J'ai besoin de deux "Coffee"-. Echó un vistazo rápido a la periodista –Apportez-moi les cookies-. Emma le miraba los labios con melancolía, no había un rastro de deseo en sus ojos pero lo que recordaba le daba un poco de angustia. Hace años tenía que ver como Regina modulaba para comunicarse, ahora hablaba y cantaba en su mejor tono posible en dos idiomas o hasta quizás más –¿Qué más quieres saber?

-¿Qué expectativas tenías del Paris Fashion Week, que no se cumplió y qué cosas nuevas te trajo?

-Tenía expectativas muy buenas porque sabía que estar aquí siendo protagonista era algo importantísimo para muchos diseñadores, todas se cumplieron y superaron lo que esperaba, lo más importante es que ayer firmé para una tienda de la que no daré nombre por ahora pero sí puedo decir que parte de mi colección estará allí...-. Rascó su mentón pensando en que más diría –Mi meta es que mi marca H&C sea tan reconocida como lo que es Carolina Herrera, Calvin Klein y así una larga lista por delante, deseo tener tiendas H&C en varios países.

La conversación siguió el rumbo solo de lo profesional, cada una estaba haciendo esto lo más maduro posible para terminarlo cuanto antes. Aunque Emma no sabía que pasaría cuando las preguntas llegasen a su fin ¿Sería un "Adiós" y nada más? Porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza el hecho de que debía pedirle perdón por el pasado o mencionar el accidente siquiera para cerrar de todas maneras un ciclo inconcluso de su vida, de la vida de ambas. Fueron interrumpidas por la secretaria castaña de ojos color miel que traía una bandeja con dos tazas de vidrio y platillos finos que contenían café. Inspiró lentamente para que ese aroma llenara sus pulmones, pero cuando vio una caja metálica con galletas su alma pareció rasgarle el cuerpo por dentro. Galletas... Galletas...

 **.**

 **Flash Back**

 **-"Yo no sé qué puedo agradecerte pero te daré un consejo"-. Regina siguió escribiendo mientras de sus labios colgaba media galleta –"No pienses que todo está asegurado, un día lo que creemos que tenemos puede desaparecer de golpe"-. Emma iba a responder pero la bajita siguió escribiendo –"Perdí mi voz, mi padre y muchas cosas en un accidente automovilístico, quizás tú tienes bastante dinero pero hay otras cosas, muchas otras cosas que se pierden y el dinero no puede pagar"**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-. La Rubia susurró angustiada, Emma dudó si seguía escribiendo o no, pero la verdad es que no volvería ver a esta guapa chica otra vez.**

 **-"Una pareja, Emma, un accidente puede hacer que una pareja te olvide"**

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **.**

Esa vez había sido la primera ocasión donde se pudieron reunir como dos personas civilizadas sin tratar de arrancarse la piel con la mirada. Cuando adolescentes se juntaron bajo un árbol en la mansión de los Swan y brindaron con una galleta. Sus ojos se humedecieron al instante porque las palaras escritas en ese tiempo por "Cenicienta" ahora cobraban un sentido tan fuerte que le dolía el pecho. "Cosas que se pierden y el dinero no puede pagar" "Un accidente puede hacer que una pareja te olvide". Ella la perdió en el pasado, ni con todo el dinero del mundo pudo encontrarla y traerla de vuelta, el accidente representaba todas las falsas acusaciones en su contra y que ella creyó sin darle una sola cuota de confianza, Swan la había olvidado como novia cuando más la necesitó.

Regina miró los ojos de Emma, luego la dirección de su mirada y se retorció sobre el asiento de cuero al interpretar las imágenes que podía pasar la cabeza de esa mujer.

-No somos adolescentes Emma Swan, no pienses en el pasado y mira el presente porque es lo único que tenemos-. Emma se secó la lágrima que nunca escapó y la miró desafiante pero herida.

-¿Pretendes que sigamos esto como si nada? ¿Crees que es sano? ¡¿Lo crees?!-. Levantó la voz pero Regina no se inmutó, solo apretó los labios porque nada la iba a hacer caer –¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que esto es burdo, patético y falso ¿Quieres que me pare delante de ti solo como una periodista? ¡Maldita sea Regina no te veo hace 10 años! ¡Hace 10 años luché con mis propias culpas y demonios luego de darme cuenta de un error que cometí!-. Regina se paró imponente y con la mirada de un demonio a punto de explotar.

-Hace 10 años tú decidiste cambiar el curso de las cosas, si quiero que esto sea profesional, si quiero que nada del pasado influya en esta jodida entrevista es porque quiero que termine cuanto antes, que CNN tenga la noticia que acordamos porque soy una mujer de palabra, pero a lo que a nosotras respecta personalmente no me interesa... Cambiamos, crecimos, tenemos otra vida, la culpa que tienes es tu propio castigo y yo estoy cumpliendo un sueño preocupada de otras cosas, has sido tú la que por accidente apareciste, si no tengo empatía ni corro a abrazarte pregúntate porque... ¿Harías eso tú con esa persona que considerabas la última que te fallaría? ¿La primera que saldría a defenderte? Pero que al final de cuentas terminó por darte la espalda ¿O no Emma?-. Para la rubia el suelo bajo sus pies era arena movediza, estaba sentada mirando un poco más hacia arriba los ojos de esta nueva Regina.

-No es como que viva pensando en el pasado, también te superé, también vivo, también tengo parejas y sexo, también tengo un sueño cumplido y un trabajo que amo... es solo que no puedo fingir que no me impacta encontrarte acá.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te termine contando cada cosa que hice en estos años? Eso no va a pasar y esto va a terminar-. Regina volvió a sentarse en su lugar y la miró sin expresión alguna –Me gusta mi vida, me gusta lo que tengo y lo que he logrado, no me interesa... en serio, no me interesa lo del pasado porque este es mi presente y como tal tú no formas parte de él.

Listo, esto era lo que debía escuchar para darse cuenta que la entrevista se había acabado hace mucho rato ya. Había cumplido con su deber de periodista y llegó hasta lo último para terminar la entrevista, incluso recibió la cruda verdad. Regina no era la misma del pasado y tampoco volvería a serlo, sus errores hicieron que ella tomara decisiones que la llevaron hasta la cima y se quedaría con la imagen de una mujer que no quería en lo más mínimo saber de ella. No iba a culparla pero tampoco iba a aceptarlo de buenas a primeras. Tomó la grabadora y guardó el archivo antes de meterla en su cartera. Se colocó una chaqueta para cubrir su cuerpo y se paró para salir de allí. Caminó hacia la salida de la oficina seguida por esos pasos firmes y decididos de la gran "Evil Queen ", por supuesto que la encaminaba, se aseguraría de que se fuera ya. Con un último gesto cortes Regina le abrió la puerta, Emma se volteó y la miró por última vez a la cara. Tenía pena, era ser humano, sentía mucha pena porque las cosas no se hubieran podido quedar en buenos términos.

-Adieu Emma-. Dijo en francés con tono frío.

Iba a decirle adiós también pero se sentía tan cansada emocional y físicamente que las palabras no salieron de su boca y solo pestañeó un par de veces antes de salir de allí. Sabía que Regina se había quedado mirando su figura pero eso no le impidió seguir con la mirada al frente hasta el elevador. Emma arreglaría las cosas en su maleta, se iría de vuelta a Estados Unidos y se preocuparía de editar una buena entrevista para seguir con su vida. Tenía una mejor amiga con la que trabajaba, una familia increíble y otras personas que hacían de su día a día o noche tras noche una gran oportunidad para botar el estrés.

Regina se paró frente a la enorme ventana de vidrio en su oficina para mirar lo que se alcanzaba a apreciar de Dijon. No sabía si sentirse bien, indiferente o mal por lo que había dicho. Si hubiese sucedido esto hace 10 años se habría expresado por medio de señales, escrituras o modulaciones, le habría dicho todo lo que pasó por su cabeza pero ahora a la edad de casi 28 años había algo poderoso llamado orgullo. No iba a decirle cada una de las cosas que pasaron, cómo llegó a ser una persona que podía expresarse verbalmente, cómo sufrió después de la muerte de su madre, cómo se convirtió en la mamá de su hermana o esas cosas, tocó lo suficiente el tema del pasado para seguir el presente ¿Acaso creyó que con decirle esas cosas a la cara de Emma se sentiría mejor? No, ahora se sentía extrañamente incompleta como si por lo que tanto esperó para escupir no la llenó.

Pero la vida es como un boomerang, hacemos cosas o tenemos personas que alejamos de nuestra vida con o sin decisión propia... pero todo, a fin de cuentas, todo regresa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **HI~**  
 **¿QUE TAL?**  
 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL CAPI.**  
 **POR CIERTO, ENTRE MÁS COMENTARIOS TENGA UN CAPÍTULO. MÁS POSIBILIDADES HAY DE QUE ACTUALICE OTRO ENSEGUIDA. 😉**


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

 **.**

Se miró al espejo fijamente después de haberse dado una ducha, su cabello húmedo caía sobre los hombros y como le incomodaba se lo amarró en un moño sobre la cabeza. No parecía la prestigiosa periodista que gran parte del país conocía, más bien lucía como una mujer común con una lucha interna que no podía resolver. Ayer había llegado de Francia y solo se dedicó a dormir todo lo que no pudo hacerlo allí, ahora cuando el reloj marcaba las 5 de la tarde estaba decidida a escribir la nota sobre la participación de Regina Mills en el Paris Fashion Week.

Se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y el notebook entre ellas, abrió el Word y después de colocar el tipo de tamaño y fuente correcta se quedó mirando la pantalla en blanco.

¿Cómo podía partir cuando no se trataba de una desconocida sino de su ex novia? Tecleó unas cuantas palabras, borró unas tantas, cuando llevaba una línea todo desaparecía. Fastidiada gimió antes de estirarse por completo y mirar el techo de su habitación. Vivía en un lujoso departamento de New York, en la cima de un edificio donde nadie podía molestarla y con la máxima seguridad, esos eran los privilegios de ser hija de figuras importantes. ¿Pero de qué le servía esa riqueza si no podía comprar la tranquilidad ni la creatividad para hacer una nota?

-Piensa en ella solo como una clienta... Piensa Emma-. Volvió a posicionarse de una manera más cómoda decidida a no dejar que se crearan más lagunas mentales que le impidieran hacer esto. Tenía plazo hasta la noche para entregarlo. Trató de visualizarla en su cabeza para partir describiéndola, la recordó cuando entró a su oficina y ella giró el asiento de cuero negro de tal forma que cualquier persona se hubiera caído de rodillas ante su presencia. Los dedos de sus manos empezaron a viajar tecla por tecla con rapidez y vida propia –"Enigmática, poderosa, creativa y elocuente ¿Qué otras palabras calzan mejor con la personalidad de la nueva potencia en la moda, llamada Regina Mills? A decir verdad me lleve una sorpresa cuando estuve en..."

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Lunes 19 de agosto, Francia**

Sabía que alguien estaba tocando pero no era capaz de despegar los ojos del boceto que tenía entre manos, las ideas fluían con claridad en la pieza que podía ser la primera de la nueva colección que lanzaría con la tienda que había firmado para exponer sus prendas. Pero los golpes no cesaron y gruñendo alzó la voz para decir roncamente "Vous pouvez entrer" (puedes entrar). Apareció David con su Tablet a mano, lucía bien y tranquilo porque de todas las personas en este edificio era el que más la conocía y quién no se sentía intimidado por ello.

Regina continuó con lo suyo, nadie podía interrumpirla con esto. Estaba empeñada en hacer una línea para la mujer moderna y ejecutiva temporada invierno, tardaría como mucho en terminar los dibujos esta semana para presentarlos a los representantes de la tienda. No se negarían, sabía que no lo harían.

-¿Haciendo volar tu imaginación?

-Quiero hacer algo que las mujeres modernas deseen usar, que acentúe su figura y las haga lucir perfectas-. Lo indicó con el lápiz grafito –¿Qué quieres?-. David cambió totalmente su rostro, parecía dolido o preocupado, quizás las dos cosas.

-Yo siempre reviso las noticias de Estados Unidos para saber cómo está la realidad de mi país, me encontré con esto que te puede parecer interesante... No espera-. Por el tono de su voz, Regina apartó el boceto y lo miró con el ceño fruncido –¿Realmente confías en mí?

-¿Eso por qué lo dices?

-Por esto querida amiga, por esto-. Dejó el Tablet sobre la mesa –CNN international, la nota que destaca tu participación en el Paris Fashion Week y que te deja como... bueno, mejor léelo tú misma-. Al verla palidecer bajó el tono de su voz –¿Por qué no me dijiste que Emma estuvo aquí?-. Regina no miraba la Tablet, lo miraba a él.

-Porque no tenía relevancia en lo más mínimo, solo vino a reemplazar a una colega, me vio, después de unos intentos me hizo la entrevista y no la he vuelto a ver... fin del tema-. Trató de tomar el boceto pero David lo apartó primero –Venga, estoy hablando en serio.

-A mí no me engañas Gina, por Dios, es Emma Swan y no cualquier periodista sino también una potencia del mundo de las comunicaciones... además tú sabes lo que significó en tu vida y tú en la de ella como para que este casual encuentro haya sido de lo más relajado.

-Le dije lo que tenía que decirle de la forma más diplomática que pude, no le he contado ni la mitad de lo que tuve que pasar pero sí le dije que no me interesa tenerla en el presente y toda la culpa que siente es el castigo que debe llevar... ahora si me disculpas tengo que terminar esto antes que las ideas se me vayan a la mierda.

-Que te quede claro que no la estoy defiendo para nada, solo que me molesta que como tu mejor amigo no me hayas considerado en lo más mínimo para contarme lo que pasó, porque quieras admitirlo o no, sé que no fue agradable...

Antes de irse miró disimuladamente la Tablet que dejó en el mueble, si la curiosidad en Regina era fuerte se atrevería a leer la nota. Como había dicho David, no estaba poniéndose del lado de Emma, lo único que quería es que Regina se sincerara consigo misma porque aunque no albergara sentimientos por su ex novia, era evidente que el "accidente" del pasado no lo había superado.

Cuando su oficina quedó abandonada y nadie más que Regina estaba en ella, efectivamente la curiosidad llegó a tocar la puerta. De lado miraba la Tablet mientras hacía los bosquejos. Tuvo que pausar un poco sino terminaría por arruinar el dibujo si no prestaba atención a lo que hacía.

-Al diablo-. Masculló y tomó la Tablet de su amigo para mirar el portal de CNN con la noticia recién publicada. No estaba mal si se atrevía a leer lo que ella había escrito ¿O sí? Después de todo su presencia causó bastante molestia acá –Te juro Emma Swan que si has escrito algo que no me parece pondré una demanda en tu contra por injuria... "Enigmática, poderosa, creativa y elocuente..."

Con atención siguió leyendo cada una de las palabras que había escrito Emma para asimilarlas bien. Se le apretaba el estómago al darse cuenta que tenía el don para expresarse al menos por escrito, al terminar la nota no sabía que decir. Jamás escribió algo negativo en su contra, de hecho se deshizo en elogios sobre su empresa, los empleados, su participación en la semana de la moda y el efecto que su colección tuvo en los presentes. Había descrito de forma exquisita cuales habían sido sus prendas favoritas y recomendaba en un 100% que se aseguraran de adquirirlas cuánto antes porque "La llamada Evil Queen era lo que todos llamaban, La Evil Queen de la moda". Regina sonrió de forma engreída.

-Miren, miren en lo que esa imbécil, pobre y muda "Cenicienta" se ha convertido... ¿Increíble no?-. Si cada uno de las personas que la miró en menos en el pasado leyera esto o en todas las noticias que estaba apareciendo, sabrían que había surgido a la cima. Dio vuelta la Tablet antes de continuar con el boceto que tenía al lado, pero al darse cuenta de la hora lo guardó en una caja de seguridad, se cambió de ropa y salió de allí rápidamente.

El fino reloj sobre su muñeca marcaba las 6:14 pm, en 15 minutos más había acordado juntarse con Violet en la cafetería favorita de ambas. A la mierda todo, esta iba a ser la última tarde que pasarían juntas porque mañana la menor se embarcaría hacia Estados Unidos donde finalmente eligió estudiar. Como sus calificaciones eran perfectas y se había recibido con honores en Francia, el director de su escuela escribió una carta de recomendación a cada universidad de Europa y Norte América donde la joven postuló. Al principio aceptar la decisión de Violet había sido un poco difícil porque no le agradaba la idea de tenerla lejos, menos que estuviese en Estados Unidos cuando significaba tanto dolor. Pero ¿Quién era ella para negarle cumplir sus sueños a su hermana? Tenía mucho miedo con dejarla partir pero tenía los recursos gracias a Dios para establecerla en comodidades y seguridad, además de que tenía transporte privado para trasladarse a Francia y viceversa cuando quisiera.

Esta vez Regina manejó hacia la cafetería, de vez en cuando le gustaba sentirse independiente y manejar su Audi.

Cuando estacionó la vio parada mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle, llevaba una blusa roja y pantalones blancos ajustados, en cambio Regina logró cambiarse a una tenida casual que no representaba exactamente la posición que tenía. Un gorro gris, lentes de sol Ray Ban y una camisa celeste pálida la hacían lucir relajada como realmente no lo estaba.

-¡Gina!-. Extendió sus brazos junto a una enorme sonrisa para recibirla por completo, su heroína y "mejor amiga" lo era todo para la menor.

La forma en como había dicho su nombre hizo "clic" en su mente de forma instantánea.

 **Flash Back**

Dejó de lado los cubiertos porque era incapaz de seguir comiendo. Violet apartó su plato y se estrelló contra el cuerpo de su hermana para romper en un llanto que llevaba aguantando todo el día para hacerse la fuerte, pero era niña y como tal no podía reprimirse o pretender ser adulta de golpe. Regina apretó sus labios para no derrumbarse, si una de las dos tenía que ser la fuerte lo sería ella por ser la mayor. ¿Cómo estar bien si era el primer almuerzo que tenían después del funeral de su madre, acá en Francia? La casa estaba vacía, el silencio era abrumador justamente para recordarles a ambas que tenían que valerse por sí mismas. Ya no más besos ni abrazos por parte de ella, esa mujer estaba muerta.

-¡Gina! yo quiero a mi mamá, quiero a mi mamita acá-. Violet la miraba con tanto dolor e insistencia que fue imposible seguir jugando a ser la fuerte de la casa. Con lágrimas y los labios temblando moduló un "yo también", antes de sentir que su pobre hermanita volvía a llorar con desesperación contra su cuerpo. Esto era solo el comienzo de noches en vela consolándola, noches acompañadas de un dolor más fuerte que todo lo que pudieron imaginar.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Abrazadas de lado entraron a la cafetería y se acomodaron al lado de una ventana que tenía vista a la calle. Las personas caminando y el matiz del cielo veraniego creaban un ambiente exquisito. Pidieron lo de siempre, mocachino y pastel de manzanas que devorarían apenas se lo llevaran a la mesa, si querían crear lindos recuerdos el pastel no podía faltar.

-Te ves hermosa así, tan casual... Usualmente siempre andas con vestidos ajustados y elegantes.

-Lo sé pero como jefa y diseñadora no puedo andar con ropa de "calle", debo estar a la altura-. Le guiñó el ojo y enterró el tenedor en el pastel para quitar una rebanada. Alzó los ojos y vio los igualmente marrones de su hermana -Violet... no crezcas más que me duele-. La menor escondió un mechón de cabello tras su oreja observando el pastel.

-No pienses en eso, Gina, el día que tengas una hija será mucho peor.

-No tendré hijos... No-. Violet le puso mala cara e ignoró el comentario, su hermana hablaba de esa manera porque no había conocido a la mujer digna para ella, digna de merecer ese título de "futura madre" –En este momento solo me importas tú y el cómo te irás a Estados unidos... es... es como si se me partiera el alma.

-Gina...-. Se le quebró la voz, fue todo lo que pudo decir, los ojos de aquella mujer que siempre mostraban frialdad ahora reflejaban sus sentimientos, un brillo inocente y perdido por lo que se vendría, una separación.

-No me malinterpretes-. La miraba fijamente, Violet ahora lucía igual a Henry, el padre de ambas –Es solo que cuesta mi niña, cuesta admitir que eres mujer, que al fin podrás ingresar a la universidad a convertirte en lo que deseas... que la misión que me impuse cuando se murió mamá está dando fruto-. Sus ojitos marrones ya estaban anegados en lágrimas, con Violet no podía levantar el muro de piedra que hacía con el resto, ella era su debilidad –Le dije que daría todo de mí para verte crecer, para que nada te faltara... Si estás yendo a Estados Unidos es porque ahí debes estar... me duele mucho, sigues siendo una pequeña, me duele pero te estaré apoyando y seguiré trabajando para que nunca nada te falte... eres mi más grande orgullo y sé que el de nuestros papás también.

-Gina...-. Violet torció la boca antes de empezar a temblar.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de acercarse a Regina y abrazarla con toda la fuerza que sus brazos le daban. Todo el mundo la conocía como una terca ególatra o mujeriega empedernida, pero ella conocía el otro lado de la moneda y sabía la realidad que se escondía tras esa personalidad. Nadie tenía derecho a juzgar a su heroína, nadie lo haría, nadie se atrevería. Se sacaría la mierda estudiando horas y horas para demostrarle a todo el mundo que las personas que parten de abajo logran cosas importantes si se lo proponen.

-Lucharé por seguir siendo tu orgullo

-Ya lo eres Violet-. Susurró contra su cabellera negra –Ya lo eres...

Era lamentable que quien decidió desligarse de los Mills (Neal) no pudiese formar parte de esta escena pero... ¿Quién dice que no se volverían encontrar? A veces pueden volver de las formas más inesperadas...

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Apretó los labios cuando como por quinta vez durante esa tarde asomó el rostro en la habitación de Violet. Debía resignarse que esto no funcionaría ni ella aparecía por arte de magia así que cerró la puerta con cuidado. La jovencita se había ido hace una semana atrás y apenas tocó suelo en el aeropuerto de New York llamó a su hermana mayor para comunicarle que estaba bien. Era imposible, realmente imposible acostumbrarse a su ausencia en aquella enorme casa del siglo 17 ubicada el noroeste de la ciudad. Era amplia y decorada de forma exquisita al igual que el jardín y patio que poseía, pero era tanto su tamaño que en ese minuto se sintió aislada casi como una reina que llena de riquezas vive sola apartada del mundo. Tenía espacio para guardar su propio Audi, la limusina y el auto de Violet, por eso le gustaba pero estaba pensando buscar un lujoso departamento en el centro de la ciudad.

Se sentía destrozada como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo de su alma, a pesar de eso sabía que Violet estaría bien, ya había puesto a su disposición un guardaespaldas, pero más allá de eso la niña (ahora mujer) había pasado por muchas cosas fuertes como para crear una personalidad intuitiva y así confiar en las personas correctas, además de ser fuerte para resistir los altos y bajos. Sin ella ¿Con quién conversaría en casa?

-Con tu reflejo, imbécil-. Masculló y caminó hacia su oficina para revisar su mail porque sabía que tenía correo nuevo con gente de la marca "Valentino".

La cosa había quedado así, durante la semana pasada estuvo dibujando piezas para una colección que les entregaría pero cuando se dio cuenta que cada una de ellas quedó perfecta, le dio lástima desperdiciar algo así en una tienda que no era suya ¿No era obvio? "Valentino" era una marca famosa ¿Por qué venderían prendas de un diseñador de la "competencia"? firmó un acuerdo para vender su ropa por la temporada otoño-invierno pero a cambio ellos tendrían el 35% de las ganancias, después de todo para ellos era otra marca en su propia tienda. Al final lo que vendería sería los diseños que expuso en el Paris Fashion Week porque era lo que acordaron en un principio.

Cuando terminó de leer el mail sus dedos de inmediato teclearon " ", no era una persona curiosa pero como estaba sola y los pensamientos llegaban como dardos, no tenía otra opción.

Tecleó en la barra "Emma Swan, CNN" y con un resultado bastante contundente, fue a "Imágenes" para ver qué cosa la podría sorprender.

Contrajo la mandíbula cuando pasaba una imagen tras otra, no eran cuentos sin fundamento sobre la importancia que tenía en el mundo del espectáculo, habían muchas imágenes que demostraban cuantos famosos conocía, ella misma en el set de CNN el noticiero nocturno, con fans. Luego cambió a los links de "web" para saber qué cosas se hablaba de ella de forma online. La mujer que logró pisotearla en el pasado se convirtió en una de las periodistas más famosas del país, con casi 28 años había logrado cosas que otros no lo habían hecho

-Eso es fácil cuando tu "papito" es un Swan-. Masculló antes de cerrar la ventana y quedarse mirando la nada. Vaya, fue totalmente una mala idea haber visto cosas de ella pero ¿Por qué lo había hecho? –Simplemente porque quieres averiguar quién realmente te hizo esa entrevista, las personas suelen mentir...-. Conforme con su respuesta salió de allí para entrar desnuda en la ducha. Si Emma la había investigado Regina podía hacer lo mismo, quería saber en qué se había convertido después de 10 años, aunque si de haber sido el caso contrario y Emma fuese un completo fracaso, no le importaría.

Cuando salió de la ducha escuchó como sonaba el teléfono, por suerte alcanzó a contestar antes que la persona del otro lado decidiera cortar.

-¿Bonjour?-. Miró el suelo bajo sus pies, estaba llenando de gotas por todas partes porque ni siquiera había alcanzado a poner una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, era la vista que cualquiera quería tener –"oui, oui...mais l'e mail dit le contraire?" (El mail dice lo contrario), Mmm-. Mientras le hablaban estaba tratando de saber que tan copada estaba su agenda, en realidad esa era tarea de su secretaria –"Ma secrétaire va vous informer demain" (la secretaria le informará mañana)... "oui, bonsoir"

De inmediato marcó a su secretaria, no le importaba que podía tener agendado para el 3 de septiembre porque lo que "Valentino" le estaba ofreciendo era interesante ¡Podría estar cerca de su hermana por unos días!

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Sábado 31 de agosto 2019 marcaba el calendario.**

Emma estaba sentada leyendo una propuesta que le habían hecho en otro canal para el próximo semestre. Era interesante y le pagarían mucho más que acá pero no sabía que hacer porque su visión estaba proyectada en una periodista seria como lo era en CNN, en cambio acá FOX le daba la oportunidad para tener su propio Talk Show en horario estelar todos los miércoles y sábado. Dio un gran suspiro antes de que una idea interesante llegara a su cabeza. Si le gustaba las comunicaciones como la prensa ¿Por qué no pedía un espacio en el canal FOX NEWS en algún noticiero? Podría hacerlo los días que no estaba enfocada en el Talk Show, sabía manejar muy bien sus tiempos y de seguro aceptarían, quisieran o no ella atraía al rating.

-Mmm-. Se estiró en el asiento con una sonrisa satisfecha –El que puede, puede y el que no...-. Se asomó su jefe por la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?-. Era demasiado tarde para decirle que no, solo asintió antes que el hombre caminara hasta frente de su escritorio –Supe que FOX te está pidiendo ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Te irás?

-Estoy viendo eso señor, necesito tiempo para pensar-. Los gestos del hombre lo delataban, no venía solamente por un asunto –¿Necesita algo más?

-Sea cual sea tu decisión necesito pedirte un favor-. Empezó a jugar con los dedos de su mano –La nota sobre Regina Mills y su participación fue bien recibida por los lectores, muchos han llamado para preguntar cómo pueden adquirir sus prendas y esas cosas pero... Quiero que cubras otro evento sobre ella.

No sabía cómo interpretar las reacciones de su periodista estrella, pero la mujer estaba pálida y apenas podía respirar. No tenía como saberlo pero la experiencia en Francia fue lo bastante desagradable como para desear experimentarla de nuevo, no quería ser humillada ni maltratada pero si se negaba quizás su jefe haría su salida de CNN mucho más difícil. Recordaba muy bien esos ojos marrones mirarla con desprecio e ira, además de las duras palabras "no me interesa lo del pasado porque este es mi presente y como tal tú no formas parte de él". Apenas asintió él le dejó unas hojas para que leyera sobre qué trataba su próximo trabajo y hasta quizás el último bajo el canal CNN.

Cuando su jefe se fue, Emma llevó las manos a su boca para que no oyeran su grito desesperado, esto no era cosa de niños ni alguien caprichosa, el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte que le dolía el pecho con solo respirar. Miró el techo con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, tenía miedo... Por supuesto que lo tenía.

-No, Dios, no de nuevo... No le hará bien a ninguna de las dos...-. Si tan solo supiera la respuesta que le tenía. Miró las hojas, las sostuvo entre sus manos y leyó una por una –Que sea la última vez Mills, la última vez que te veo-. Las cerró de golpe y llamó a su secretaria –Belle quiero que me agendes una cita con mi estilista... no, no ando de buen humor... mira... está bien, el martes a primera hora de la mañana

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Martes 3 de septiembre 2019, New York, USA**

Cuenta hasta 10, respira profundamente y vuelve a contar hasta 10. Regina sabía que era un buen método para estar tranquila y sí, funcionaba perfectamente. Allí en pleno centro de NY estaba la tienda "Valentino" donde se reunirían los más altos cargos de la marca además de algunos personajes del medio artístico. Conversaría con ellos, les mostraría las colecciones y daría algunos consejos tanto a hombres como para mujeres sobre qué atuendos les vendrían mejor a sus cuerpos. Maldijo por lo bajo, había llegado esta mañana a Estados Unidos y no tuvo tiempo de pasar a New Haden (Connecticut) para ver a Violet, además la menor tenía clases pero la esperaría mañana para compartir con ella todo el día, era lo que más ansiaban.

Cuando salió de la limusina se sintió como una celebridad, había unos cuantos fotógrafos tomando imágenes de ella en su mejor ángulo. Muchas personas se colmaban a los alrededores, demasiada la verdad ¿Cómo no? Adentro de "Valentino" había celebridades bebiendo champagne y conversando de cursilerías mientras la esperaban, cualquiera que se apostara cerca podía tener una vista de alguien famoso, estrellas de Hollywood, autoridades además de que la curiosidad en ellos era grande para saber quién era la tal "Regina Mills".

Saludó apenas con la mano antes de entrar en la tienda donde los presentes la recibieron entre aplausos. Sonrió de medio lado, el lugar era increíble y moría por acercarse al sector donde tenían sus prendas para hacerse una idea de cómo sería un futuro no tan lejano donde expusiera sus diseños en una tienda propia con la marca H&C.

-Bienvenida a Valentino NYC, es un placer para todos nosotros tenerla acá.

-Merci-. Regina agachó la cabeza –Para mí es un agrado tener la oportunidad de estar esta temporada con ustedes, sé que New York tendrá el privilegio de gozar con anticipación los modelos.

Empezaron una pequeña charla en medio de la tienda que se había adecuado para la ocasión, muchos miraban todo con sus teléfonos a mano para tomarle fotografías a la invitada estrella y es que no solo llamaba la atención por ser una diseñadora exitosa del Paris Fashion Week, su belleza era muy comentada en las redes sociales. Cabello negro, ojos de un color marrón intenso, mirada penetrante y perversa como su sonrisa, cualquier hombre o mujer homosexual se derretía en su presencia.

-Queremos pasar al salón que hemos dispuesto para que se realice la rueda de prensa, luego haremos la inauguración oficial de la asociación H&C con Valentino ¿Me permite?-. Los invitados siguieron caminando tras ella porque habían asientos suficiente para todos los que no fueran los medios de comunicación invitados.

Una mesa larga cubierta por un mantel negro imprenta con el logo de Valentino y H&C estaba apostada al fondo del salón, allí había tres micrófonos dispuestos para ser ocupados, el del extremo derecho sería para el gerente de la tienda Valentino NYC, el del otro extremo sería para el que haría de mediador en la conferencia de prensa, y el micrófono del medio estaba destinado para la diseñadora "estrella" Regina Mills.

Recibida una vez más por aplausos se sentó con estilo al medio, esto a partir de hoy sería común porque después la llamarían de otra tienda "Valentino" en el mundo para hacer una inauguración, más adelante sería con sus propias tiendas, llegarían más invitaciones para eventos sociales y premiaciones donde su asistencia sería una atracción.

-La fama... la fama-. Susurró un poco preocupada sin que nadie la escuchara. Alzó los ojos hacia el frente donde varias cámaras profesionales la estaban enfocando al igual que los flashes y las luces del techo del salón.

-Damas y caballeros, autoridades presentes, bienvenidos a la conferencia de prensa sobre la inauguración de la asociación entre la marca "Valentino" y "H&C" temporada otoño-invierno 2019, es un honor presentar a nuestro gerente de Valentino NYC el señor...-. Regina sonrió al hombre que tenía sentado al lado –Además de nuestra querida invitada la señorita Regina Mills, dueña y diseñadora de la marca H&C...

Todos volvieron a aplaudir de forma cordia

l, debía acostumbrarse a este tipo de sonido y recibirlos con humildad si no quería que la fama la agobiara en un futuro. Ni siquiera el moderador había dado la oportunidad para que los periodistas hicieran sus preguntas, cuando en su cabeza algo le gritaba que estaba mal. Las palabras de la mujer a su lado se hicieron mudas, la presión comenzó a subirle al mismo tiempo que los latidos en su pecho. Sostuvo un vaso con agua pero mientras lo bebía, tuvo la ocurrencia de mirar la segunda fila de los periodistas invitados. Era como si tuviese un enfoque propio de luz que estaba llamando su atención. Allí sentada estaba Emma Swan, tenía los ojos puestos en los suyos pero no había sorpresas ni emociones, realmente había adoptado su papel de periodista sin dejar que el pasado interfiriera de nuevo en la entrevista.

Todo el mundo la miró con el ceño fruncido cuando escucharon claramente un jadeo escaparse de su boca.

No ella de nuevo... ¡No! ¿Y más encima tenía el atrevimiento de sonreír con sarcasmo?

Esto era una declaración de guerra ¿O no?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS. SIEMPRE ME ENCANTAN.**

 **DÉJENME UNOS CUANTOS TAMBIEN EN ESTE CAPÍTULO.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

 **.**

La mirada penetrante de Emma le decía una cosa, sus preguntas serían hechas con seguridad y no mostraría la debilidad ni sensibilidad cuando tuvo que entrevistarla en Francia. Incluso con su cabello tomado en un moño lucía segura. La moderadora acercó el micrófono para comunicarles a los periodistas que la ronda de preguntas empezaba a partir de ahora. Muchas manos se alzaron pero como si por arte de magia todos desaparecieran, la mujer eligió a la rubia para ser la primera. ¡Vaya destino!

-Aquí, Emma Swan para CNN, señorita Mills-. Le gustaba la palabra "señorita" sobre todo porque se sentía dominante de la situación y un escalón más arriba de todos –¿Cuáles son sus planes después que esta unión con "Valentino" termine? Tenemos entendido que solo es por otoño-invierno y que a partir de marzo del próximo año ya no expondrán sus diseños.

-Tengo otras ofertas de tiendas que mueren por exponer mis colecciones, por supuesto no daré nombres porque no corresponde pero veremos junto a mi equipo de H&C cual escogeremos de acuerdo a nuestras necesidades-. La moderadora iba ceder la pregunta para otra persona pero Swan por supuesto fue más rápida.

-¿No le parece que es caminar sobre arena? Hago esta metáfora para que comprenda la duda que surge cuando la escucho. Usted tiene conocimiento que sus modelos se están solicitando muy rápido entre la elite, ¿Tiene o no tiene un plan a seguir? Dentro de una empresa eso es lo fundamental y "esperar" no es un gusto que todos se puedan dar ¿Por qué no asegurar y trabajar desde ya para vender con su primera tienda?-. Regina apretó los dientes, esa mujer era atrevida y sus preguntas iban dirigidas con segunda intención.

-Primero, no me parece caminar sobre arena porque tengo que evaluar que tan bien se venden mis productos cuando están expuestos en una tienda, segundo si tengo planes a seguir pero a usted ni a la prensa ahora le compete enterarse y tercero, hay que hacer un estudio de mercado para saber cómo está la competencia, donde podemos instalar nuestra primera tienda y cosas por el estilo... ¿Le quedaron dudas o quiere seguir hurgando?

-Por ahora no, gracias-. Emma sonreía satisfecha porque la había sacado de quicio, que se diera cuenta que no haría las típicas preguntas que sus colegas a partir de ahora y siempre le habían hecho.

¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrar una actitud así en una conferencia de prensa? Parecía casi un problema personal o una periodista de esas "sabelotodo" que molestan mucho. Trató de concentrarse en las preguntas siguientes pero como lo sabía, eran más de lo mismo. "¿Cómo llegaste a formarte como diseñadora?" "¿Cuáles son tus planes a futuro?" "¿A quiénes les debes el lugar donde estás? Etc... etc. Tuvo que fingir interés pero por dentro se sentía incómoda porque sin mirarla directamente, sabía que Emma si lo hacía con una sonrisa irónica ¡Ella sabía que odiaba las preguntas así! Luego de 30 minutos la moderadora dio como terminada la conferencia de prensa, invitando a los presentes a un coctel que ofrecía la tienda "Valentino".

Emma miró la hora en su muñeca, conocía alguno de los periodistas presentes y decidió que unos minutos quedándose aquí no le harían mal a nadie, excepto a Regina. Viéndola caminar acompañada por un séquito de fotógrafos y los más altos cargos de la tienda, sintió una mezcla de emociones. Estaba en la cima, era admirada y apenas comenzaba.

Cuando Regina se dispuso a mostrar la colección ya puesta en vitrina, no sabía si era orgullo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Esa morena no era la que conoció ni tampoco había cercanía entre ambas, pero verla en lo suyo le daba al menos la satisfacción que no era infeliz ¿O sí?

-Swan ¿No crees que estuviste brava?-. Se acercó un periodista del New York Times, lo conocía hace tiempo. Acercó su copa de champagne a ella a modo de brindis

-Esta mujer odia que le hagan las mismas preguntas de siempre, lo sé, tuve que cubrir su participación en el Paris Fashion Week y para destacar tuve que ser un poco... mmm... mordaz-. Le guiñó el ojo y bebió apenas de su copa, era muy responsable cuando estaba al volante. Desvió la vista hacia la protagonista de esta "cita", ahora todas las dudas y ansiedad de la noche pasada llegaban a su cuerpo, si no hacía lo que tenía pensado hacer no estaría tranquila.

Disimuladamente se acercó por detrás y con su mano rozó la espalda de Regina, quién se tensó y giró su cuerpo para enfrentarla. Las personas que la rodeaban eran casi todas mujeres y por la mirada de ellas sabía que no solo estaban interesadas en la colección que ella les enseñaba.

-Señoritas ¿Me disculpan un momento?-. Su ceño se frunció de inmediato cuando la vio tras suyo –¿Qué quieres?

-Tengo que hablar contigo y no puede ser en este lugar ¿Cuánto tiempo más te queda aquí?

-Lo suficiente para dejar a mis futuras clientas y clientes satisfechos con la colección, me tomaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario-. Emma se le acercó al oído y le susurró para que nadie pudiera escucharlas.

-¿Eso incluye tener sexo en los baños?-. Regina la observó con asco e ira en sus ojos marrones, le aturdía por supuesto la fragancia de vainilla que usaba y emanaba directamente contra su nariz –Pero por supuesto Regina Mills, no tienes agallas para hablar conmigo ¿Cierto? Eso tiene muchas interpretaciones-. Se volteó para irse de esa tienda pero antes que pudiera dar un paso la morena la atrapó del codo, tenían la cara muy cerca una de la otra.

-Ya te dije que no estás en mi futuro, deja de darte importancia-. Emma sonrió con insolencia.

-¿Tendría que dármela? Me la estás dando gratuita al no tener un ápice de valor para hablar conmigo...-. Con cuidado salió de su agarre y caminó entre los presentes bajo la mirada desconcertada de las mujeres que hablaban con Regina. No habían escuchado la conversación pero era evidente que entre ambas algo pasaba.

Se despidió de su colega, del camarógrafo de CNN que la había acompañado y con bastante material para hacer una nota salió de allí (esta vez para la televisión). Con el camarógrafo llegaron por separado y se irían de igual forma, por eso no estaba acomplejada por llevarlo. Allí estacionado vio su precioso Roll Royce e iba a abrir la puerta del conductor pero la mano de un hombre la hizo detenerse.

-¿Emma Swan?-. Asintió con seguridad, no era un delincuente porque andaba de cuello y corbata –La señorita Mills manda a decir que está muy ocupada como para reunirse con usted en este momento pero solicita su número de teléfono para comunicarle cualquier cambio de planes durante estos días-. Preparada como siempre, sacó de su cartera una tarjeta y anotó su teléfono –Gracias.

-Dígale a la señorita Mills que también tengo una agenda ocupada, que lo considere...

Esa misma noche Regina se encontraba tirada boca arriba en la cama del hotel donde se hospedaba, estaba solo con la ropa interior puesta porque el resto la tenía tirada en el suelo. Estaba más que agotada, hasta hace poco se había quedado respondiendo todas las dudas de las personas que la habían ido a ver, tomándose fotos con algunos famosos que se lo solicitaban. Era media noche, sabía que Violet estaba despierta y sería la única en despejar sus dudas y sentimientos pero ¿Sería correcto contarle la verdad? Nadie más que David sabía que había visto a Emma después de 10 años pero había algo que tenía que tener en cuenta, a su hermana no podía mentirle ¡Jamás!

Marcó su teléfono y espero que contestara, por suerte lo hizo casi al instante. Su voz, su entusiasmo, era esto lo que necesitaba.

-Dime de inmediato cómo te fue hoy ¡Moría por estar allí!

-Pero estás en clases y eso es mil veces más importante-. Dio un suspiro y se acomodó mejor sobre la cama, su cuerpo estaba inquieto –Mi día fue completamente extraño, bipolar...

-Dime que sucedió-. Susurró después de haber tragado saliva.

-Todo perfecto, me sentía la reina del mundo cuando bajé del vehículo y me esperaban fotógrafos, sobre todo cuando entré y me dieron aplausos, todo iba bien, todo como lo tenía planeado pero… Pero todo se rompió en la conferencia de prensa-. Pausó unos segundos –La primera persona en hacerme una pregunta fue Emma Swan.

-¡¿Ella estaba allí?!

-Es periodista-. La menor se acomodó nerviosa el cabello, por supuesto que ella lo sabía porque la vio en el noticiero nocturno de CNN pero... ¿Llegar a encontrarse con su hermana? No era bienvenida para nada en su vida aunque prefería escuchar la reacción de su hermana, no quería verla alterada o nerviosa -Violet no es la primera vez que esto pasa porque...

Allí le contó exactamente todo lo que había pasado en Francia, incluso la evidente sorpresa en ella cuando se dio cuenta que la entrevistaría. Violet no decía nada porque la escuchaba atentamente aunque por su cabeza pasaran miles de palabras que no era capaz de pronunciar por ser groseras. ¡¿Estuvieron juntas en el mismo lugar y no la había visto?! Moría por verle la cara para que se diera cuenta de cómo había crecido y que tenía agallas para defender a su hermana, aunque había algo que la frenaba, su hermana hablaba desde una parte que estaba dañada pero ¿Qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Emma?

-Y hoy antes de irse me dijo que quería hablar conmigo... Violet, te juro que no me interesa interactuar con ella, me enoja tenerla cerca y empiezo a recordar cada una de las cosas que pasamos para llegar donde estamos-. La menor suspiró tratando de buscar palabras adecuadas, había que ser imparcial en esto aunque no significara aceptar a Emma, ella también le tenía rencor.

-Gina hay una cosa que debe estar clara para ti y para mí, todas las decisiones que tomaste después de esa noche, fueron tuyas, nadie te obligó y los Swan no tienen directamente la culpa...

-Pero...

-Gina, piénsalo bien, sabes que no lo has superado y no serás 100% feliz hasta que tengas una conversación real con Emma...-. Al escucharla gruñir sonrió –Nadie te pide que sean amigas o que sigan manteniendo el contacto pero necesitas tirar toda la mierda para afuera sin ser agresiva con ella, ahora son adultas y deberían saber cómo comportarse... ah y escuchar lo que te quiera decir.

-Tengo su teléfono celular anotado en una tarjeta, mañana tengo pensado ir a primera hora de la mañana a verte...

-Gina-. Sonaba a tono de advertencia –Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer primero, hazlo por ti, por tu salud mental, por ser libre de tus propios miedos y recuerdos... Hazle ese favor a tu cabeza loca que tanto amo... llámala.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **2 días después jueves 5 de septiembre**

Una por una revisaba las hojas que tenía entre sus manos mientras sus colegas exponían los recientes acontecimientos que se convertirían en las noticias para el programa de la noche. Alzó sus ojos a la mesa, cafés humeantes que inundaban con su olor la sala, la atención de sus colegas en el jefe que decía lo que estaba bien y lo que debían borrar, todo era como siempre, una rutina. Anoche emitieron la nota sobre la llegada de Regina Mills y el revuelo que causó en las calles alrededor de "Valentino", los invitados, la opinión de los que ella misma había entrevistado e incluso algunas preguntas de la conferencia de prensa (incluyendo las de ella), disfrutaba como sonaba su voz y no era la única con esa opinión, los demás pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Qué piensas de eso Emma? Serás tú quién lo relate-. Entrecerró los ojos, vio una de las hojas y suspiró –¿Te sucede algo? Jamás andas distraída.

-Dormí poco anoche, no se preocupe ¿De qué hablaba?

-Sobre cuánto tiempo le damos a la noticia del asesino de Dallas-. Emma no tardó mucho en dar una respuesta, tenía experiencia y aunque no era la suficiente era bastante buena.

-Me parece que no hay que darle más de 4 minutos, en los noticieros de otros canales, en el portal de CNN, en el diario, en los matinales, todos han hablado del psicópata de Dallas que asesinó a 40 estudiantes extranjeros ¿Cree que debemos sobre explotar aquello cuando ya es una noticia muy manoseada? Hicieron en la madrugada un "Breaking news" y fuimos los primeros, están hablando ahora en nuestro canal sobre eso-. Indicó la televisión en mute que se ubicaba en una esquina del salón de reuniones –No más, solo hablar en cómo está la investigación pero la gente no desea escuchar lo mismo.

-¡Por eso eres mi periodista estrella!-. La indicaba provocando que se sonrojara y hundiera su rostro entre las hojas. Todos sonreían porque sabía cómo era su personalidad y que no le gustaba que la adularan frente a todos, si fuese otra la situación y Emma una arrogante...

Cuando terminaron Emma se despidió de todos, tenía cosas que hacer en uno de los centros comerciales pero la vibración de su teléfono en la cartera la sacó de trance. No conocía el número pero atendió de todas formas, nunca se sabe que hay detrás.

-¿Hola?-. La persona del otro lado solo respiraba, puso los ojos en blanco porque le recordaba a las películas de psicópatas –Mira, si estás haciéndome una broma juro que corto, que deseas, quién quiera que seas...

-Tengo mala señal en este lado del hotel-. Cuando habló con ese acento sus pies frenaron de inmediato, ELLA estaba llamando lo que podía significar dos cosas –Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente-. ¿Realmente estaba muy segura como lo demostraba el tono de su voz o era una gran actuación? Porque ella se sentía extraña.

-¿Te dijeron que tengo una agenda ocupada?-. Miró el reloj en su muñeca –Son las 10 de la mañana, pronto tengo que regresar a los estudios de CNN.

-Tengo una reservación en el restaurante "Per se" se encuentra en la cuarta planta del complejo de Time Warner, te espero a las 2 de la tarde...-. Antes que ella pudiera responder, Regina se adelantó –Deberías saber que odio la gente impuntual.

Se quedó mirando el teléfono en su mano mucho rato después de que esa llamada terminara ¡¿Pero qué mierda se creía?! Esto no era Francia ni H&C, no estaba en sus dominios para mandar como se le diera la gana, esto era Estados Unidos. Pero no sabía si su cuerpo temblaba de ira o porque sabía que la conversación que tanto quería, se haría. Emma se lo había pedido 2 días atrás pero ahora que Regina accedía se sentía cobarde, no tenía que retroceder, tampoco humillarse, solo ser sincera con alguien que en el fondo no era una desconocida. Pero había algo que quizás Mills no sabía, el restaurante estaba en los complejos de la multinacional donde sus padres trabajan ¡Mierda! Ellos no sabían que la había visto después de 10 años ¿Se la toparían ahora? Quizás no, quizás estaba la posibilidad de que fueran al restaurante Masa que también estaba en la cuarta planta de la enorme edificación.

Si, tuvo que volver a los estudios de CNN para preparar el noticiero nocturno, pero su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas en la breve llamada que había tenido con la "Evil Queen". La hora se acercaba, el tiempo, santo cielo, el tiempo volaba y quería frenarlo pero ¿Cómo? Todos acordaron juntarse para comer en algún restaurante pero ella con educación declinó la oferta, tenía una junta con una "amiga". Casi corriendo fue al baño cuando allí dentro se topó con Belle, su secretaria y mejor amiga.

-Emma ¿Por qué esa cara?-. Belle la sostuvo del codo para mirarla más de cerca.

-Tengo que verme bien, voy a reunirme con una... una...-. Por los gestos de Belle sabía que mentirle no era una opción –Con Regina Mills-. Belle ahogó un grito, sacó sus pertenencias y le soltó el cabello a la rubia para que cayera alrededor de sus hombros.

-¿Por qué con ella? ¿Te está buscando? Esto es demasiada coincidencia-. Ambas miraban el espejo.

-Belle, yo...-. Botó todo el aire de los pulmones –Ella y yo fuimos novias en la adolescencia-. La castaña empezó a boquear como pez fuera del agua, casi como si se hubiera ganado la lotería o tuviera al mismísimo Jesús hablando frente a ella, no tenía idea que su amiga tuviera inclinaciones hacía las mujeres –Tenemos problemas pendientes, cuando termine con eso te contaré todo ¿Si?

-Poner... poner-. Con la mano temblando le acercó un lipstick.

¿Qué tan difícil era creer que Emma había tenido una relación con la famosa Regina Mills? Las personas no sabían realmente el pasado de la diseñadora del momento, jamás pasaría por sus cabezas que partió de una familia humilde aunque... ¿Era relevante eso para ella? No, no ahora. Manejaba el Roll Royce con las manos sudando, cada 5 segundos se miraba en el espejo retrovisor para comprobar si el maquillaje y el cabello estaban en orden. Se regañó a si misma por eso, por supuesto que no debía importarle que tan "bien" estaba frente a los ojos de Regina, pero había que recordar que ella era diseñadora y se preocupaba por la belleza femenina. Allí vio el edificio del hotel Mandarían Oriental donde estacionaría su auto ¡Dios! La adrenalina estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo, una vez más estaba sudando. "Valentía ante todo" murmuró mientras le pasaba las llaves a un botones antes de darse la vuelta y caminar a la calle paralela. No quería que sus padres las vieran, rezaba para que eso no sucediera.

Miró su reloj, faltaban 5 minutos para las dos cuando ingresó al restaurante "Per se" en el cuarto piso, allí la recibió un mesero elegante que pidió su nombre. Con solo decir Swan le indicó la mesa donde la estaban esperando. Todo el mundo bajo sus pies se empezó a deshacer cuando la vio leyendo concentradamente el menú.

-Señorita Mills, la señorita Swan está aquí… Tome-. Le entregó la carta –Estaré atento a cualquier cosa.

Cuando se retiró, Mills levantó sus ojos hacia ella con una expresión poco alentadora ¿Qué le parecía mal? La rubia se acomodó frente a Regina con el estómago apretado ¿Cómo podría comer?

-Hola Regina-. Sonrió de medio lado aunque por dentro tenía pena, no le gustaba sentirse odiada –¿Cómo ha sido tu estadía en New York?

-He estado mirando tiendas de diseñadores por toda la ciudad, haciéndome una idea de cómo sería tener la mía en Francia, eso es lo que llamo estudio de mercado, por si quieres seguir contestando tu pregunta de la conferencia-. Emma miró el tenedor con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Pediré lo que sea, es comida francesa así que supongo que sabrás elegir mejor que yo-. Le hizo una seña al mesero para dar su orden junto al mejor vino tinto que tuvieran –Mmm bueno, creas o no he estado muchas veces en Time Warner, nunca entré a este lugar... es... bonito.

-"Oh Mon Dieu"-. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y la miró con una expresión que no era molesta pero tampoco feliz, era extraña –Quiero que vayamos directo al grano Emma, quiero saber qué querías decirme ese día cuando estuvimos en "Valentino".

De pronto todo el restaurante desapareció, solo eran ambas mirándose fijamente, una con rencor la otra con dolor. "Busca las palabras adecuadas" se dijo a sí misma varias veces, "Busca las palabras adecuadas" volvió a repetirse. Levantó sus ojos hacia la morena con la máxima sinceridad que podía hacerlo, quizás desprendiéndose de varios "muros" de seguridad que levantó para protegerse de los recuerdos del pasado, porque para estar tranquila debía hacerlo. Ese gesto, esos ojos tristes incomodaron a Mills.

-La conversación que tuvimos en Francia fue muy rápida, vacía, nos expresamos muy mal... es decir... Gina, vuelvo a repetirte que no puedo actuar frente a ti como si algo no me pasara, sabemos perfectamente que sucedió hace 10 años y es que no confié en ti cuando...-. Apretó los labios, recordar el rostro angustiado de "Cenicienta" era impactante, sobre todo porque a pesar de los años lo tenía grabado en la mente –Cuando más me necesitabas... no fue fácil para mi enterarme que me engañaron también, que por eso y otras cosas no te presté ayuda, he tenido que luchar con mis propios demonios... o ¿Crees que es fácil la idea de que la única mujer de la que me he enamorado desapareció sin dejar un rastro?

-¿Crees que es fácil ver que la mujer que amabas te da la cara?-. Susurró con ira.

-¿Estoy diciendo que lo es?-. El mozo se acercó a ellas y les sirvió vino a cada una en su copa, luego se retiró –Regina estoy explicando que no fue fácil para mí cuando te fuiste, volver a Heidelberg y que cada uno me juzgara con la mirada, tener que escuchar a muchos siendo felices por tu ausencia y ese tipo de cosas me pusieron tan nerviosa, estuve por días teniendo crisis de pánico... tuve que ser ayudada por un psicólogo para tratar de vivir con la culpa de que dañé a mi novia-. Regina tensó la mandíbula, la palabra "novia" sonaba tan lejana y casi irreal entre ambas –No sé qué cosas te sucedieron en el camino pero si hay algo de lo que estoy arrepentida y lo estaré siempre es de no haber tenido la confianza suficiente en ti a la edad de 18 años, lo siento Regina, de verdad lo siento pero era solo una adolescente.

-Si no tenías la confianza en mí es porque realmente no me querías tanto como yo lo hacía-. ¿Debería dolerle que Swan solo bajara la cabeza con los ojos húmedos hacia la copa? ¿Eso era admitirlo? –Emma, sinceramente te guardo rencor, no he podido sanar esa parte de mí y ese rencor me está llevando a querer desaparecerte de mí vista para siempre... No tenías ni la más puta idea de lo que iba a hacer esa noche antes de navidad, me había preparado con algo para ti porque creí que te merecías todo, te amaba-. Su confesión provocó la caída de una lágrima en Emma –Pero cuando fui acusada por alguien que en ese entonces no tenías ni idea, con unas pruebas que no eran correctas, tú no me miraste con cariño, me acusabas ¿En el fondo creías que era una ladrona? ¡¿Qué yo podría robar tantos millones a un hombre que admiraba y le debía tanto?!

-No-. Susurró –Pero había pruebas Regina, había pruebas y para alguien como yo... dudé y no fui la única, en ese momento.

-Tinker confió siempre en mí, David me pidió perdón horas después y me ayudó a escapar, no te explicaré lo de Mal porque supongo que fue a darte una visita amable a la mansión-. La rubia temblaba como un animal antes de ser sacrificado mientras bebía su vino, Regina hablaba con tanto dolor que podría escupir ácido por la boca o fuego, cualquiera de ambas –Pasaron muchas cosas después de eso, Emma, mi... mi madre se enfermó y... y falleció.

-¡¿Qué?!

Ahora las lágrimas tímidas caían más y más sobre sus mejillas, no podía concebir la imagen de una adolescente muda y perdida en Francia teniendo que luchar contra el mundo y ella sin poder ayudarla en lo más mínimo.

-No voy a hablar de ella porque su memoria merece respeto... puedo comprender cómo te sientes, éramos jóvenes, inmaduras, creyendo en lo que no existe-. Emma se dio cuenta que ella tenía un anillo de oro en su dedo meñique de la mano izquierda, si tan solo supiera como lo había obtenido –Pero tuve mi propio infierno, uno que no merecía mucho menos la mujer que tanto amo y que es mi hermanita...

-Tuviste que criarla sola-. Por un segundo Regina tuvo la tentación de borrar las lágrimas de su cara, pero se contuvo porque no había confianza para hacerlo –Mierda.

-Así mismo comprenderás que pensar en perdonarte o querer verte no está en mis planes, te entiendo, pero no te perdono lo que pasó...

-Solo pido eso, perdóname, perdóname por ser inmadura, por ser solo una adolescente, por ser engañada gracias a Killian...

No decía nada, solo se limitó a beber el vino mirándola fijamente. Swan estaba perdiendo su "dignidad" ante sus ojos pero para equiparar la vergüenza que Regina pasó tendría que humillarla de la misma forma. No haría eso, era adulta y quizás antes de admitirlo la "Cenicienta" que guardaba dentro la frenaba para que no cometiera estupideces. Cerró los ojos y pidió mucha fuerza a sus padres en el cielo ¿Querrían ellos que se comportara de esta forma? Pero si en el pasado era muda y las palabras no salían de su boca por más que quisiera, ahora le pasaba lo mismo porque se sentía incapaz de decir "te perdono", eso sería faltarle el respeto a todo lo que la incitó a llegar a ser lo que era.

-No puedo-. Regina dijo por primera vez con dolor, casi con la misma vulnerabilidad que ella –No puedo decir eso, no me sale, no...-. Emma limpió las comisuras labiales del vino que bebía, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, dejó un billete de 100 dólares en la mesa y se le acercó para susurrarle al oído.

-Ahora que sabes que realmente lo siento, será tu problema castigarme de por vida por eso...-. Regina giró el rostro, ambas tenían la nariz tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento de la otra sobre su mejilla, sobre el costado de sus labios calientes –Después de todo Killian logró lo que quiso, si en el pasado yo pequé de ignorante, ahora serás tú la que peque de orgullo y soberbia.

Antes de poder recriminarle sus palabras, Emma salió de allí dejándola sola en la mesa, sola con los vinos, sola con sus pensamientos. ¿Pecar de orgullo y soberbia?... eso era un grandísimo "Touché" en el corazón para "Evil Queen".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿QUE TAL?**  
 **¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARÁ DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE?**  
 **¿SERÁ REGINA CAPAZ DE PERDONARLA?**

 **¡COMENTA!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47**

 **.**

Regina sintió que las palabras de Emma le quedaron atascadas no solo en la cabeza sino en la boca, tenía la mandíbula tensa y el pecho apretado. ¿Podía pecar de soberbia? ¿De orgullosa? Quizás era cierto pero tenía sus justificaciones, el perdón no podía salir de su boca ni ser pronunciado cuando no lo sentía correcto, el perdón se gana cuando la persona demuestra desinteresadamente que lo merece a través de hechos.

Llamó al mozo para rechazar la petición que habían hecho anteriormente pero le dio una generosa propina para compensar las molestias. Se iría de aquí lo antes posible para llegar a ver a su hermana a New Haven, disfrutarían juntas unos días e irían en un vuelo privado a Los Ángeles para visitar el parque donde sus padres estaban enterrados. Pensaba en ese tipo de cosas cuando salía del restaurante cuando tuvo la brillante idea de oprimir el botón del elevador. Los números fueron pasando del uno, al dos, tres y finalmente el cuarto, las puertas se abrieron ante sus ojos reflejando las personas que llevaba dentro. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de dar marcha atrás o salir corriendo porque el hombre frente suyo y la mujer que iba aferrada de su mano tuvieron la misma reacción.

No había que ser un genio para saber que la reconocían a pesar de todo, ambos los hacían.

El rostro de James se contrajo lo suficiente para hacer una mueca de asombro, el de Ingrid formaba una perfecta O con su boca y ella, Regina, solo estaba pálida con los puños apretados en los costados de su cuerpo. Las personas que pasaban cerca miraban curiosos la escena porque conocían a los Swan ¿Por qué observaban a una joven sin decir nada?

-Regina...-. Susurró inquieto y hasta con un poco de angustia –Regina Mills...

-Vaya, veo que los señores Swan recuerdan mi nombre, buenas tardes-. Comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos antes que James la frenara aplicando bastante fuerza en su muñeca. La ira se apoderó de inmediato de ella ¿Qué se creía para tocarla de esa manera? –Suéltame- Dijo entre dientes.

-Tenemos que hablar, necesitamos hacerlo-. Su tono de voz era agudo y desesperado, desearon tanto tiempo tenerla frente de ellos que ahora cuando aparecía ya quería irse –Tenemos que...

-No tenemos, ustedes tienen esa necesidad de hablar pero yo no, no desde...-. Tragó saliva inquieta porque temía no saber afrontar la situación. El hormigueo en sus extremidades inferiores, la sudoración en la frente y el "nudo" que se formaba en su garganta era mal augurio –Supongo que no es necesario que lo explique.

-Regina, quiero que me escuches, por favor mi oficina está en el último piso de Time Warner, podemos sentarnos a hablar como personas adultas y civilizadas... Realmente... Santo Cielo, Regina, realmente esperé tanto por esto-. Se le quebraba la voz, sentía que estaba hablando con otra persona y no con la chica que él recordaba, pero debía tener en cuenta que habían pasado 10 años. Además ella podía hablar ¡Ya podía hacerlo!

-Quiero que me escuchen, ahora que pueden hacerlo... no me interesa lo que tengan que decir, no me interesa subir hasta el último piso para hablar... tengo una agenda ocupada, tengo necesidades, soy una mujer adulta y agradezcan que les estoy dirigiendo la palabra porque fuera otra persona los habría mandado a la mierda apenas salieron del elevador.

-Han pasado 10 años-. Susurró sin importarle que sus mismos empleados estuvieran desde el restaurante observando la escena –Han pasado muchas cosas-. Regina bajó la mirada pero luego sus ojos reflejaron mucho dolor.

-Por respeto a lo único bueno que hubo entre nosotros antes de ese episodio de la acusación de robo, les pido me dejen ir...

* * *

 **….**

* * *

Tras el volante siempre se sentía poderosa, pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Cuando creyó que estaría bien, que la conversación la dejaría satisfecha y podría seguir delante de forma definitiva, se dio cuenta que solo eran pensamientos "muy bonitos". Sus dedos tamborileaban impacientes tras ese semáforo en rojo, recién había sacado el auto del Hotel Mandarin Oriental y a juzgar por la hora no podía perder más tiempo si es que tenía la leve esperanza de comer algo antes de volver al canal.

Dobló hacia la derecha para rodear el complejo "Time Warner center", pero perdió la concentración cuando vio a Regina cruzar la calle como si estuviera totalmente desorientada. ¿Acaso no conducía un vehículo? ¿No tenía un chofer? Los autos tocaron el claxon para advertirle que el semáforo estaba en verde pero Emma era incapaz de acelerar. Por su parte, Regina no miraba hacia los lados, solo seguía erguida mirando hacia el frente pero sus pasos empezaron a volverse torpes. El sol se hizo insoportable, como no había comido en toda la mañana empezó a perder la consciencia.

"Muévete imbécil" vociferaban los conductores de taxis pero ella no hacía caso. Su mente estaba empeñada en jugarle una mala pasada.

Flash Back

James tensó la mandíbula, volvió a agacharse mientras escuchaba de fondo los sollozos de su hija. Se acercó de a poco al rostro de quién fue la chica que quería como si fuese su propia hija.

-Suéltenle las esposas-. Aunque la liberaron, Regina se quedó en la misma posición sumisa, callada, temblando –Entrégame tu tarjeta-. No esperó que ella lo hiciera, introdujo su mano izquierda en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón de "Cenicienta" –Sin derechos a los beneficios de mi dinero, sin permiso para acercarte a mi hija-. La morena gimió sintiendo las lágrimas escurrirse al lado de su puente nasal –Sin derecho para poner un pie en la mansión, Regina... mientras termina la investigación no quiero verte, no quiero a una ladrona cerca de mi vida ¡Menos cuando deposite mi confianza en ti y te quise como hija!-. Iba a gritarle como pudiese que ella no era la culpable del robo, pero era difícil que le creyeran en este minuto.

Fin Flash Back

-Yo no fui, juro que no le robe nada ¡Lo juro!-. Gritó agachándose sobre el asfalto mientras sostenía la cabeza entre sus manos, lágrimas caían por sus ojos de forma intensa, el dolor emocional le quemaba el estómago y todo el rostro ¡Esto se estaba saliendo de control! Cuando un auto no parecía quererla esquivar, el chirrido de unas ruedas fue tan fuerte que los transeúntes voltearon sorprendidos a mirar la escena digna de película, una mujer agachada en el suelo gritando cosas incoherentes, un auto estrellado contra un poste de luz y otro lujoso Roll Royce aparcado en medio de la calle dejando que todo el tránsito estuviese detenido.

-¡Levántate por Dios! ¡Gina! ¡Reacciona!-. Al escuchar la voz de inmediato levantó la mirada hacia la rubia. Era increíble el contraste de la mujer "fuerte" e "imponente" de hace unos minutos atrás comparado con la de ahora, una persona que atravesaba una crisis nerviosa en medio de la más famosa metrópolis del país. Emma quería llorar junto a ella, Regina no atinaba a mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo y cuando trató de moverla colocando uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro, se dio cuenta que si necesitaba moverla ella tendría que colaborar –No me mires así por favor, Gina-. Era la misma imagen de la chica que con dolor asumía que su novia no lo iba a defender de las acusaciones en su contra. Le sostuvo el rostro con sus delicadas y suaves manos antes de susurrar –Vamos a salir de acá porque estás corriendo peligro, ven, toma mi mano y por favor sígueme-. Algo dentro del pecho de Regina ardió, casi se la imaginaba como su otra yo del pasado pidiéndole a gritos salir a flote.

Y cuando creyó que tendría que pedir ayuda extra, una débil Regina se aferró de su mano y se paró para apoyarse de lado contra Emma. Las piernas apenas le respondían, no supo cómo logró sentarse en el asiento de copiloto del vehículo de Swan y por qué lo hacía, por qué no se cuestionaba más de lo debido e irse de su lado. Era la única ayuda que le estaban prestando en ese momento, simplemente su cuerpo no quería nada más que descansar y mandar todo el resto a la mierda. Emma se tragó el orgullo y las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, puso el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de su cuerpo y encendió el motor del vehículo sin prestar atención en las miradas curiosas y ajenas de los demás. No encendió la radio, de hecho no sabía a donde ir pero luego de pensarlo fue al único lugar donde nadie la molestaría ni la identificaría como la diseñadora en potencia que había visitado Estados Unidos. Durante el camino solo la miraba de reojo porque temía toparse con su mirada cargada de odio y malos recuerdos, si tan solo la observara con atención se daría cuenta que parecía un ciervo asustado. Sus pupilas estaban más dilatadas de lo normal, respiraba agitada y mordía su dedo índice de la mano izquierda para canalizar la ansiedad por otra vía de escape.

¿Por qué dentro de todas las personas, tenía que ser ella quién la viera? ¿Por qué no era capaz de abrir la puerta e irse directamente al hotel? Cuando prestó atención alrededor notó que aparcaron el vehículo en un estacionamiento bastante amplio y bonito. ¿Dónde la había llevado? Emma cerró la puerta del conductor, rodeó el auto y le abrió la suya. Solo podía mirarla como una pequeña perdida, el impacto de ver a James y los malos recuerdos de esa noche habían sido tan fuertes como para causarle después de años una crisis nerviosa y que su orgullo fuera tirado a la basura cuando su cuerpo cedió de inmediato a la ayuda que Emma Swan le daba.

En silencio la rubia la seguía caminando a su lado, ninguna de las dos hablaba y es que nadie podía negar que esto era extraño.

Al fin la voz le salió.

-¿A dónde vamos?-. Regina miraba el número en la pantalla electrónica del elevador.

-Mi hogar, está ubicado en el último piso de este edificio-. Regina abrió la boca sorprendida pero Emma la interrumpió antes que arruinara todo –No digas nada por favor, sé que esto es difícil para ambas y que nada va a cambiar, pero no podía pasar de largo ni hacer de cuenta como si algo no estuviera pasándote ¡Te caíste en medio de la calle cuando gritabas! Pude tratarte mal esa maldita noche pero si ahora no movía mi vehículo como barrera, otro auto iba a arrollarte.

El elevador abrió sus puertas hacia un pequeño pasillo que conducía a la única puerta que había en este piso, el pent-house de Emma. Poner un pie dentro fue ingresar a un mundo completamente nuevo, todo lo miraba con desconfianza, todo le llamaba la atención.

-Puedes acomodarte aquí, traeré algo para comer porque ninguna fue capaz de continuar el almuerzo en el restaurante.

-Te sigo-. Dijo Regina avergonzada siguiéndola a una cocina igual de grande que la suya pero mucho más bonita. Aceptaría un bocado y se largaría, debía ser consecuente con sus palabras y el modo en el que actuaba. Si decía que estaba molesta y que no pensaba incluirla en su "ahora", debía cumplirlo ¿Era esta la forma de hacerlo? –Emma yo...-. Emma apoyó con fuerza intencional un plato frente a sus ojos.

-Sí, Regina, te dije, esto no es natural pero hagamos una excepción por tu salud ¿Sí? Parte de esa pérdida de equilibrio se puede deber a una falta de comida y si quieres estar bien por tu hermana, debes partir por cuidarte tú.

La palabra clave, su hermana, su pequeña, había sido suficiente para que se mordiera la lengua y aceptara los trozos de frutas que le brindaba mientras se disponía para calentar unos trozos de lasaña guardada en el horno. Efectivamente si no se cuidaba, si algo le hubiera pasado afuera del Time Warner, Violet quedaría sola en este mundo porque el "bastardo" que tenían como hermano mayor las había borrado de su vida hace mucho tiempo.

Recordó el encuentro con James e Ingrid, inmediatamente sintió náuseas. No quería aceptar que necesitaba ayuda profesional o algo extra para superar un gran trauma en su vida, uno que se juntaba al de la muerte de sus padres, del accidente y quedar muda.

-¿Qué te pasó Regina?-. El tono de voz de Emma revelaba una preocupación sincera –No creo que mis palabras te hayan dejado así-. Eso había sonado a sarcasmo, Regina terminó unos cuantos trozos de frutas antes de dirigirle una mirada de impotencia.

-Me encontré con tus padres cuando quería largarme... dime tú ¿Cómo crees que debería haber reaccionado?

-De la peor manera posible-. Susurró angustiada antes de alcanzar una botella de whisky y verterla en dos vasos de cristal con hielo –Toma, te hace falta para recuperar el color... Sin compromisos, en serio te hace falta...

Regina miró concentradamente el vaso de Whisky en su mano izquierda ¿Si la aceptaba sería jugar con fuego? ¿Sería morder la manzana envenenada de la bruja? Gracioso que a ella la apodaran como aquella bruja del cuento. Pero en verdad... ¿Qué tanto le afectaría? No cruzaría ningún tipo de límite con Emma Swan...

Dejó el whisky unos segundos en su boca para saborearlo con gusto, el líquido a medida que fue bajando le quemaba pero esa sensación era grata, comenzó a relajarse. Ninguna de las dos hablaba porque era evidente la incomodidad que tenían, solo la morena observaba como Emma iba acomodando cosas en la barra de mármol negro apostada en medio de la cocina. No podía entender al mundo, no quería reunirse con los Swan y la vida la hacía tropezarse no una sino tres veces con ellos en un día. ¡Genial!

Con una mirada tímida Emma le acercó el plato donde un gran trozo de lasaña caliente esperaba ser devorado. Regina se mordió el labio inferior, el olor era tan tentador que apenas pudo contenerse para que Emma se sentara al otro lado de la barra con su plato también. No sabía que decir, acercó el tenedor a su boca y degustó lentamente la lasaña, hasta tuvo que reprimir el gemido de satisfacción porque estaba exquisito.

Regina tragó completamente y la miró, iba a romper el silencio.

-¿Quién la hizo? ¿Tienes un chef a cargo de esto?-. Emma frunció el ceño al escucharla.

-Te sorprenda o no, soy la única que maneja este pent-house, quien lo limpia y cocina soy yo en mis ratos libres-. Regina miró extrañada a su alrededor ¿Realmente tenía una agenda ocupada? Todo lo que sus ojos podían albergar estaba en perfecto estado y a juzgar por cómo vivió mucho tiempo, no creía que Emma tuviera instintos de dueña de casa- Es en serio.

-No he dicho nada-. Respondió la morena, siguió comiendo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, hace años que no comía una lasaña tan buena pero no se lo diría, ya había perdido bastante el orgullo el día de hoy.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?-. Murmuró Emma con temor, que estuviese aquí no significaba el perdón ni nada parecido. Regina levantó la vista hacia ella parpadeando unas cuantas veces

-Simplemente me siento extraña-. Apenas llegara a Francia buscaría un especialista, pasar por un episodio así en medio de la calle podía costarle la vida. Volvió a observar a la dueña de este sitio, ella comía tímidamente en silencio ¿Dónde se fue la personalidad fuerte con la que la enfrentó en la conferencia? Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, para Emma era difícil también estar en esta situación –Oye... Gra... mmm-. Tosió inquieta –Gracias por lo de... bueno, lo que pasó afuera de Time Warner y esta comida aunque eso no...-. La rubia rodó los ojos llena de ira.

-Regina ¡¿En serio seguirás con lo mismo?! Creo ser lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta de las cosas, ya sabes mi posición y yo la tuya-. Fue brusca a la hora de quitar el plato que le pertenecía –No hablaré más del asunto al menos que seas tú quien lo desee, no me trates como una niña que ruega por el perdón, lo último que hice por eso fue en el restaurante, ya no más y si te salvé de esa situación en la calle fue porque a pesar de todo el conflicto que nos envuelve no creo que sea consecuente dejar que algo te pasara...

Le arrebató también el plato vacío y los utensilios para ir a lavarlos al fregadero. Pecar de orgullosa y soberbia, bravo Regina Mills, lo estabas haciendo. Incómoda se removió en su asiento y bebió whisky para ver como esa mujer sumergía sus manos en la espuma de lava lozas y la esponja, todas las personas cambiaban y Emma era una de ellas. Había tenido muchas mujeres en su vida y bastantes se lanzaban a ella por un poco de sexo, estaba segura que ninguna de ellas sabía la función de un detergente.

Se sintió culpable ¿Había sido grosera el recalcar que esto no era un perdón? Apretó la mandíbula, quizás lo era. Vio el reloj y supo que no podía estar más tiempo acá, tenía un vehículo que la esperaría en un rato más para viajar a New Haden (Connecticut), Violet la estaría esperando.

-Debo retirarme, me quedaría a beber más whisky pero...-. Emma secó sus manos y la miró sin expresiones.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no es cierto, si debes irte ve tranquila, que de mi memoria olvidaré la escena que vi en la calle.

Regina se paró y limpió su pantalón de vestir, estaba impecable solo por ese leve sabor de Whisky que tenía en la boca. Por un solo segundo dejó que su imaginación volara ¿Cómo sería esta escena si ambas siguieran juntas? Hubiese abrazado a Emma por detrás para hundir su nariz en ese cabello tan impecable que tenía, se hubiera embriagado con su perfume, dejaría que su cuerpo se amoldara por detrás para hacerle sentir cuanto la deseaba, arrastrando sus manos por toda su silueta, amoldándolas en su trasero, quizás sobre sus pechos y el vientre plano, le susurraría que la amaba y movería la mandíbula para acercar su boca y asaltarla de mil maneras posibles. Cuando abrió los ojos la notó mirándola con angustia, vaya patética imaginación, la realidad estaba mucho más lejana de lo que creía, tampoco deseaba tener una pareja y menos con ella.

-¿Tienes un hombre viviendo contigo?-. Lo dijo sin mucho interés al notar una corbata muy masculina sobre un sofá.

-No, conmigo no viven, es la regla a la hora de tener un acompañante en la cama-. No quería hondar en el tema pero es que tampoco debió referirse así. Regina detuvo su paso un segundo, estaba sorprendida. De hecho miró todos los rincones pensando cuantos hombres ella podía traer o con cuantos se acostaba ¿La "perfecta" y respetada Emma Swan se comportaba así? Miró su cuerpo de arriba abajo sin que lo notara ¿Cuántos la habrían tocado? La acompañó hasta la puerta donde Emma se apoyó en todo su costado –Si te sirve de consuelo, Regina, créeme que Killian quedó en la ruina, el infeliz fue arrestado aunque hace poco liberado, su familia quebró.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no nos sirve de consuelo...

-Amm-. Sostuvo la puerta, su mano temblaba como su mandíbula –Lucha por ser exitosa en todo Gina, tienes el talento y las herramientas... hasta nunca-. Susurró pero antes que la morena abriera la boca ya le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

"Hasta nunca" le susurró a la madera con una expresión estupefacta ¡Le había cerrado la puerta! Y lo peor de todo era esa sensación de mierda con la que se quedaba. No vio los detalles en ella pero, Emma estaba temblando cuando se despidió y ahora lloraba desconsoladamente en silencio con ambas manos en su boca para que nadie la pudiera oír, sentada allí en el suelo tras la puerta. Esto sí era el hasta nunca y podía estar saltando de alegría pero no, solo se dio vuelta como robot y caminó al elevador para que la llevara al primer piso. Ahí tenía, toda la libertad para irse y comenzar un periodo de tranquilidad pero no, como una hoja rasgada algo se rompió dentro de Regina, algo le quemaba el pecho y pedía a gritos salir. Salió de edificio respirando profundamente cuando los rayos de sol tocaron su rostro brindándole un poco de calor, pero todo le parecía insuficiente, estaba muerta.

Con los ojos entrecerrados un hombre la seguía. Observó el edificio del cual había salido y memorizó los datos, esto sería interesante. A su costado llevó el teléfono con el que se comunicaba con su jefe ¿Le sorprendería saber a James Swan que Regina había tenido contacto con su hija? ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando supiera que ella no le había contado? Tomar la decisión de seguirla no había sido malo, había tenido algo de resultados y podía obtener cosas mejores, iba a luchar por tener algún tipo de conversación con Regina, recompensarla por el daño cometido, hacer lo que fuese necesario para lograr la tranquilidad que ni él, su familia o Regina poseían.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

No era consciente de todas las miradas que se posaban en ella cuando pasaban cerca. Parada estaba en un letrero azul que decía "Yale, School of Management" (Escuela de administración), su cuerpo era ajustado por un vestido italiano oscuro y sus lentes de sol Ray Ban, con esa apariencia calentaba todo lo que estaba cerca. Miró el reloj de nuevo, las 7 de la tarde, a esta ahora había acordado juntarse con Violet afuera de la facultad donde estudiaba, se suponía que debía estar aquí. Cambió de postura y la mirada hacia el lado derecho para darse cuenta que brillando con luz propia caminaba su hermana. No pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa, tan hermosa y perfecta, tanto que no se daba cuenta cuantos hombres se volteaban a verle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza o algunos que se fijaban en su trasero. Gruñó apretando toda su cara y puños ¡Bastardos! ¡Les arrancaría los ojos con sus propias manos por fijarse en ella!

-¡Estás aquí!-. Chilló la jovencita abrazándola por el cuello, lanzándole miradas asesinas a todos los/las que se consumían mirando a su hermana con deseo, vaya, el sentido protector era en ambas direcciones –¡Qué alegría tenerte! Que honor tener frente a mí al nuevo éxito en el mundo de la moda, estoy contenta que viajaras por eso.

-También lo hice por ti, quiero conocer toda la escuela de administración de la universidad de Yale, saber cómo te envuelves.

-Pues, verás...-. La abrazó de lado y comenzaron a caminar –No le dije a unas compañeras que era hermana tuya, te conocen, Dios, que manera de llenárseles la boca con saliva... Me dieron ganas de golpearlas, si me ven ahora de seguro me odiarán.

-Pues escondámonos cuanto antes-. Depositó un beso al costado de su frente a medida que avanzaban donde tenía estacionado el auto con el chofer esperándolas.

Violet la observaba de reojo, pestañeando un par de veces para darse cuenta que no era idea suya, su hermana estaba extraña y aunque quería aparentarlo no le resultaba. Antes de llegar al auto hizo que se volteara para mirarla fijamente, tenía pensado pasarla muy bien el día de hoy e incluso había llamado a Tinker para darle una sorpresa a su hermana, pero antes tendrían que hablar a solas, sí o sí se iba a sincerar.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Emma estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama tapada hasta el cuello mientras veía una película romántica por la TV. Ni siquiera le estaba poniendo atención, su mente viajaba hacia los recuerdos de esta tarde y la angustia que no podía quitarse de encima. No es que sintiera atracción por la nueva Regina, pero es que le causaba mucha pena la situación en la que se encontraban. No estaba segura si de haber confiado en ella, seguirían ahora después de 10 años, pero quizás mantendrían una relación de amistad sana. ¿Por qué tuvo que cometer ese error de creer en las pruebas? Sonó el timbre del Penth-house, debía ser alguien conocido y muy cercano como para haber digitado la clave en el elevador para llegar hasta el último piso donde vivía. No se equivocó cuando abrió la puerta y vio parado allí a su padre con un rostro teñido por la aflicción, tras él caminaba Ingrid, su mamá.

No le sorprendía el hecho que vinieran a verla porque se veían prácticamente todos los días en algún momento, lo que sí le sorprendía era la expresión en sus rostros que delataban una negatividad y pesadumbre grande.

Los hizo pasar para que se juntaran en su habitación, a cualquiera lo hubiese tenido en la preciosa sala de estar pero con ellos prefirió rememorar tiempos cuando era pequeña. Sentada sobre sus rodillas estaba Emma sentada a los pies de la cama, a la orilla y contra las almohadas estaba su madre, al otro lado su padre ambos descalzos y cansados después de una jornada laboral extenuante.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Supongo que lo sabes-. Murmuró pasando su mano por la barba y el cabello –¿Por qué estás hablando con Regina Mills?-. Emma palideció antes de reaccionar.

-¿Me estás siguiendo?

-Nos estabas mintiendo ¿Desde cuándo hija? ¿Desde cuándo la estás viendo? ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada cuando sabías cuanto nos afectaba todo?-. No hablaba, ambos se miraron preocupados y regresaron la vista hacia su hija que tenía los ojos puestos en sus manos, sus ojos brillaban de angustia y lágrimas –Amor...-. Su mamá se paró para sostenerle sus manos.

-Lo que realmente sucede es que estamos muy lejanas una de la otra, no tomen las cosas como no lo son...-. Gimoteó –La vi... la vi en Francia por accidente por el Paris Fashion Week y ahora en Estados Unidos porque mi jefe me lo pidió, hay muchas cosas que cambiaron desde hace 10 años y...-. Apretó sus labios como puchero, lloraba mientras trataba de hablar –Algunas muy crueles.

-Mi amor, que pasa... que-. James le apretó la muñeca con delicadeza, no soportaba verla así, Emma los miró a ambos antes de empezar una tormenta para ellos, de nuevo. Hablar estas cosas no correspondía pero su boca tenía vida propia.

\- A... A Re... A Regina se le murió su madre allá en Francia... papá, Cora está muerta ya...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **HOLA 👋**

 **¿QUE TAL TODOS?**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL CAPÍTULO.**

 **¡COMENTEN!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Capítulo 48**

 **.**

 **Domingo 8 de septiembre 2019 marcaba el calendario.**

Dicen que la culpa es el peor castigo de todos, que se aferra a ti como un gancho y no se desprende, los Swan eran testigos de aquello y podían confirmarlo. El día estaba soleado ideal para hacer un picnic al aire libre pero ellos no estaban en Los Ángeles para disfrutar de esa alegre cotidianeidad, de hecho el motivo que los traía aquí era todo lo contrario. Como tenían ciertas influencias, le pidieron al encargado del parque que les diera el lugar exacto donde se encontraba enterrada ella, Cora Mills.

Caminaban los 3 tomados de la mano, James al costado derecho sosteniendo la mano de su hija, Emma al medio y a su otro lado Ingrid que también se aferraba de ella. Sus rostros delataban los sentimientos que tenían con esto y ninguno calzaba con lo de "hacer un picnic". Esa noche que se enteraron que Cora estaba muerta fue un pequeño infierno, Ingrid lo negaba una y otra vez mientras James miraba sus manos con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué? ¿Exactamente cuándo? Cora había sido mucho más que solo una empleada, le habían tomado tanto cariño a ella y su familia que la ayudaron de todas las formas que pudieron. Esta vez no usarían sus contactos para recabar antecedentes porque el motivo era delicado, doloroso y personal, solo esperarían encontrar el momento precioso para hablarlo con Regina, solo ella tenía la palabra.

-Creo que es por acá-. Susurró Ingrid indicando una preciosa lápida al lado de otra con el mismo diseño. Los tres se acercaron más y leyeron lo que estaba escrito, efectivamente era Cora y a su lado su esposo Henry Mills –Dios...-. Gimió.

-Hace... hace 9 años-. Murmuró el hombre con su voz quebrada mientras se agachaba frente a la lápida, el nudo en la garganta se fue deshaciendo en forma de lágrimas en sus ojos azules. Esa esforzada mujer que era el ejemplo para tantas había fallecido poco después de que se fueran a Francia, pensar en las consecuencias y sentimientos que tuvieron que pasar sus hijas lo estaba volviendo loco. Acercó una mano a la lápida y susurró mientras sollozaba –Cora, por favor... Por favor perdóname.

Emma observaba la escena desde unos pasos atrás, quería que sus padres tuvieran la instancia para "comunicarse" con ella. Era tanto el desgaste emocional que ni siquiera se arregló y maquillo como usualmente la gran Emma Swan, famosa periodista, lo hubiese hecho. Era fuerte escuchar a su padre llorar en los brazos de su madre, quejándose por haber sido un bastardo con Regina y no haberle prestado la ayuda que necesitaba. Sus propios ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero apartó la mirada, encontrando una banca donde podía acomodarse y reflexionar sola.

Levantó los ojos al cielo y suspiró, quería dejar de sentirse como la mierda y sabía que esto era poco comparado con todo lo que tuvo que pasar Regina, mas, también consideraba lo suyo importante y sobre todo como se sentía su familia.

-Cora-. Susurró al aire, al sol, a todo lo que la rodeaba, gotitas saladas caían en su barbilla –No sé exactamente qué hacer para que todos nos sintamos mejor, incluyendo tus hijas... miro a mis padres, sé que lo sienten en el alma ¿Los escuchas llorar? Yo también-. Suspiró –Traté de acercarme a Gina pero no puedo hacer más, no quiero herirla más...-. Sonrió débil secándose las lágrimas –Es una gran diseñadora, estoy segura que pronto llegará más allá de la cima, felicidades a ti y Henry por lo que hicieron... solo te pido una cosa, una sola cosa...-. Volvió a mirar el cielo despejado, su semblante adoptó de nuevo una expresión de angustia –Ayuda a tu hija a encontrar la tranquilidad, si ella está bien estoy segura que todos nosotros también.

No podía ver ni sentir pero una mano delicada se posó en su hombro para apretárselo con mucho cariño. Las personas tienen derecho a segundas oportunidades, a pedir perdón y recibirlo ¿Cuál era el objetivo de hacerse más daño? Ya habían recibido su propio castigo por no aprender el real significado de la palabra confianza, estaban pagando por cosas que no eran del toda su responsabilidad, ya era suficiente. El ser que estaba detrás de ella se tomaría en serio su papel y esas peticiones.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Casi dos semanas completas habían pasado desde ese día, era 23 de septiembre, la semana comenzaba. Emma bebía un café al lado de Belle mientras revisaban el contrato que Fox le ofrecía. Ya había tenido una reunión con el jefe y de aceptar cambiarse de canal su trabajo finalizaba este mes, pues bien, ahora estaba a punto de firmar convencida que todo sucedía por algo. Obviamente agradecía su carrera a CNN porque creció como periodista allí, lamentablemente o no, todos tenían que volar en algún momento y ella sentía que FOX era un paso grande y el camino correcto a seguir.

-Pues bien, llamaré a Andy para decirle que iremos para allá y que firmarás el contrato-. Dijo Belle

-Si yo me voy tú te vienes conmigo, estoy segura que además de seguir siendo mi secretaria conseguirás algo mejor para ti.

-Ojalá Dios te escuche-. Belle empezó a moverse inquieta en su asiento –Dios, el efecto del café pasa rápido, iré al baño...

Emma sonrió de costado al verla caminar torpemente hacia un pasillo de la cafetería. Estos días había recuperado inusualmente el sueño, se sentía mejor al igual que sus padres, si bien añoraban "perdón", estaban asumiendo 10 años más tarde que esta era la realidad que los envolvía y por lo tanto debían aceptarla de una vez por todas, dependía de ellos hacerla buena o amargarla para el resto de sus días ¿Era un estado definitivo o solo transitorio?

Su teléfono sonó en la cartera, conocía el tono especial que le había puesto y por el número en la pantalla supo que era él, su compañero de juergas, el hombre con el que últimamente el sexo era realmente un placer y no necesitaba ir a un bar para acostarse con cualquiera, de todas formas solo estaba a una llamada de distancia para meterlo a su cama.

-Hola Graham-. Susurró mirando hacia atrás, no quería que Belle escuchara este tipo de cosas. Era una mujer casada, le daría el sermón de actuar como mujer responsable, usar preservativos y esas cosas de las que estaba muy consciente a estas alturas –¿Qué tal todo?

-Estoy a punto de venderle un automóvil a un ruso, mis concesionarias son las más apetecidas... pero no tanto como tú-. Usó ese tono sedoso para provocarla, él también era un hombre con necesidades y cada vez que ambos tenían tiempo le gustaba tenerla encima suyo. Emma lo había conocido en una cena en la casa de un colega, como él había quedado sorprendido con ella le había pedido a su "amigo" que se la presentara. Fue tanta la química entre ambos que no tardaron más de un día en caer en la cama del otro, y así al pasar los meses se convirtieron en compañeros sexuales cada vez que podían o había deseo, por supuesto que ninguno de los dos quería compromiso.

-Agradezco el piropo, Graham, pero ahora estoy a punto de firmar un contrato que me hará aún más exitosa que tus concesionarias-. Ambos rieron –¿Qué deseas?-. El hombre al otro lado de la línea miraba un papel y pasaba el dedo lentamente imaginando que era el cuerpo de Emma.

-Me preguntaba si querías venir a cenar esta noche, podemos celebrar tu nuevo contrato-. Bajó el tono y lo modificó para usarlo un poco más ronco –Y después ya sabes...

-Está bien-. Tragó saliva, cuando hay necesidad hay necesidad y con él era tanta la confianza que no ponía "peros" en la cama –9 de la noche en tu departamento, nos vemos.

Justo cortó la llamada cuando llegó Belle. Era su amiga y la amaba, pero no quería recibir sermones ni cuestionamientos de cómo su vida amorosa era seca como el desierto o, por el contrario, como su vida sexual era de hombres que entraban y salían. Se cuidaba, se examinaba constantemente y era muy selectiva con los que estaba, pero si había algo que no toleraba era que alguien opinara sobre eso. Sus padres hace mucho tiempo habían dejado de insistir en la idea de que tuviera una relación estable.

Durante la tarde buscó alguna prenda en el armario para colocarse esta noche, era muy exquisita a la hora de elegir incluso la ropa interior aunque durase unos segundos con ella puesta. Aun sin encontrar lo que quería, el comunicador del pent-house sonó ¿Qué querría el conserje? ¿Graham la vendría a buscar sin haberle avisado? Tomó el teléfono y contestó agitada ¡Aún faltaba una hora!

-Emma Swan al habla.

-Señorita Swan, hay una visita que insiste en subir a verla, dice que es de Fox y que hay irregularidades con el contrato firmado esta tarde.

-Mierda-. Masculló lejos del teléfono ¡No más problemas! ¡No cuando recién hoy estaba todo listo! –Bien, digite la clave de invitados para ella por favor.

Enfadada dejó su cabello sin tomar, se colocó lentes de sol para tapar sus ojos que no había maquillado aún y deseando toda la suerte del mundo se paró en la puerta esperando que tocasen el timbre una vez estuviesen allí. ¿Por qué elegían el peor momento para venir? ¿Por qué no la habían llamado al teléfono? Parecía que tuviese la gripe, su apariencia era decadente y quizás solo por ello cancelarían el contrato, dentro de su trabajo la imagen valía mucho. Se había perdido tanto en esos pensamientos y temores que cuando sonó el timbre se sobresaltó y el corazón se le fue por las nubes con los latidos, abrió la puerta y sonrió.

-Hola bienvenid...a...-. Entrecerró los ojos unos segundos mientras veía a la persona en cuestión de pies a cabeza, cuando llegó a sus ojos supo quién era, el color, la expresión, todo era inconfundible –Vi... Violet ¿eres tú?-. Hace unos años la veía hacia abajo, ahora estaban del mismo tamaño, ya no tenía una niña de 10 años frente suyo ¡Ahora era toda una mujer! su cabello era precioso, largo y negro, sus facciones finas, su silueta moldeada por las curvas, parecía una muñeca junto a eso grandes ojos marrones –Violet-. Gimió, las piernas se convertían en mantequilla derretida y toda la seguridad escapó volando por la ventana para no volver, no por ahora, Violet no se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar, después de tanto tiempo tenía esa mujer frente suyo y aunque quería comportarse por instinto tenía los puños apretados.

-Tú...-. Trató de mantener la compostura porque no había venido a discutir –Emma Swan, la periodista estrella de nuestro país, "Mon Dieu"...-. Hasta el tono de su voz era adulto y con acento francés, era increíble los cambios que había sufrido.

-Tú... com... cómo-. Tartamudear se había vuelto su nueva forma de expresarse.

-"Oui", soy yo... tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente si no quieres que arme un escándalo ¡¿Te gustaría partir hablando sobre mi hermana?!-. Se quedó callada de inmediato, esto se podía salir de control y no era su intención. Apretó la mandíbula pero susurró –Necesito hablar contigo, por favor...

No dijo cosa alguna, solo se apartó para que Violet entrara y se acomodara donde quisiera. Cerró lentamente la puerta y se apoyó en ella unos segundos para observar con cuidado todo a su alrededor, para ser consciente que esto sí era real, pensar en las consecuencias de tenerla aquí y cómo no debía reaccionar frente a ella.

Violet estaba sentada en un sofá de cuero color crema con las piernas cruzadas y el cuello erguido, se sentaba como una dama sofisticada y hasta la forma de mirar era de una chica con clase. Emma se acercó para ofrecerle algo de comer o beber, pero se negó por completo porque su viaje hasta acá no era para sociabilizar, tenía un objetivo y ese era hablar específicamente de su hermana. La rubia se sintió torpe, era obvio que ella la detestaba y no podía culparla porque vio de cerca todas las consecuencias y toma de decisiones de su hermana, solo atinó a sentarse frente a Violet para mirarse fijamente, vaya, era increíble que se pareciera tanto a Regina incluso en la manera de como la observaba.

-Emma, estar acá no es algo grato para ambas, pero me tomó bastante tiempo tomar esta decisión aun cuando mi hermana no es consciente de esto.

-Dime que quieres Violet, me imagino que es algo muy importante como para ocultárselo a Regina-. Aunque Emma tenía ganas de correr y tirarse por la ventana, estaba siendo fuerte al mantenerse en el sitio donde estaba sentada. Pudo ver el cambio fugaz en el semblante de la joven al escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

-Hace unos días vino a Estados Unidos para inaugurar su colección con "Valentino", cuando fue a verme a New Haden la noté muy extraña y aunque al principio lo negó le obligué a ser sincera conmigo... por supuesto el motivo era tu familia, la crisis de pánico, casi la atropellan...

-No te permitiré que hables mal de mi familia-. Apretó la mano en su vestido –Créeme que hemos pasado también por sufrimiento, hemos tenido consecuencias de nuestros actos... hay muchas cosas que hablé con tu hermana pero ya basta, ambas estamos haciendo nuestras vidas y de todo corazón le deseo el éxito que se merece.

-Ese es el problema-. Susurró Violet con pena –Ella hace su vida pero es completamente vacía, sé que no te ha perdonado y no puedo culparla, incluso la apoyo... Pero mierda-. Gimió con sus labios temblando –Hay algo que la tiene atascada en el pasado y aunque crea que lo ha superado no es cierto.

Emma tuvo la tentación terrible de abrazarla porque no podía quitar de su cabeza que aun continuara siendo la niña de antes, pero se contuvo y mantuvo en la misma posición sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ella tampoco había superado el pasado porque algo muy bonito había sido destrozado por artimañas de una persona, por eso el resto de los años aunque seguía con su vida recordaba el accidente de hace 10 años atrás, la noche del 23 de diciembre del 2009. Pero ¿Qué quería Violet lograr con esta conversación? Regina era incapaz de perdonarla, no podía hacerle más daño obligándola a que sintiera algo que no quería. ¿Estaría la solución en eso para seguir adelante?

-Disculpa que me meta, pero amo tanto a mi hermana que quiero verla feliz, realmente feliz-. Emma se mordió la lengua, quería preguntarle sobre muchas cosas que vivieron durante todos estos años pero no había confianza para ello.

-Comprendo que lo hagas, me parece muy lindo que veles por su seguridad, por ella pero...-. Perdió el aliento buscando palabras correctas –¿Qué figuro yo acá?

-Quiero que me digas como te sentiste cuando supiste la verdad, quiero saber tu versión para tener una postura neutral, que te expreses, porque sé que mi hermana habla desde alguien que fue herida pero ¿Tú?

-Cómo debería sentirme ¿Bien?-. Respondió Emma, la menor apretó los labios –Fue horrible sentir como algo dentro de mi desaparecía, la palabra imbécil por decirlo menos se imprimió en mi cabeza una y otra y otra vez... no saber de Gina, pensar en cómo debía sentirse, las ganas de tenerla frente a mí para pedirle perdón pero no encontrarla-. Ahogó el llanto –Todos estos años la culpa ha sido el más fuerte de los castigos, hemos tenido tanto que ya creo que es suficiente...-. Emma bajó la cabeza para mirar sus zapatos –Apenas comía, apenas dormía, mis padres tenían pensado internarme como una medida drástica, fue y seguirá siendo uno de los peores episodios de mi vida... pero heme aquí, periodista, luchando por asumir la realidad y ser feliz con lo que tengo, pedí perdón, no me fue dado, ella seguirá adelante...-. Al ver la expresión de Violet, continuó –Ya hablé con ella, pero no puedo hacer más, somos adultas y como tales no podemos quedar pegadas con el pasado.

-¿Tú te sentirías bien si ella te perdonara de verdad? ¿Podrías continuar adelante con seguridad, si eso pasara?-. Sin dudarlo Emma asintió, había asumido que el solo perdón decretado por la boca de Regina sin importar que viniera después, era suficiente para que toda la culpa se esfumara –Pues estoy segura y nadie puede quitarme de la cabeza que si mi hermana libera ese rencor y te perdona, ella también estará tranquila consigo misma y el resto.

Fue increíble que apenas la joven terminara de decir eso, dentro de su pecho sintiera un latido potente ¿Era el renacer de la esperanza que envolvía su corazón? Violet miraba atenta las expresiones que se apoderaban de su rostro, no quería arruinar el contacto con Emma porque en ella depositaría su esperanza. Ningún especialista ayudaría a Regina salvo quién "aparentemente" le causó el mayor daño ¿Era eso posible? En la mañana se despertó con la idea de que debía tener esta conversación con la rubia, no era fácil apartar sentimientos negativos que poseía contra Emma, por eso esperó escuchar su versión y hacerse su propia opinión.

-Después de terminar el contrato con CNN ¿Qué harás?-. Preguntó Violet.

-Con mi amiga pedimos una modificación en el contrato con FOX, empezaré en noviembre y no la próxima temporada-. Dio un largo suspiro mientras alisaba su vestido con ambas manos –El mes de octubre me daré merecidas vacaciones.

-Si bien mi hermana dijo que no te podía perdonar... si te dieran la oportunidad de ayudarla en su felicidad, para su carrera ¿Tú harías algo?

-Indudablemente, creas o no le he pedido a Cora que interceda en algo para la tranquilidad de ustedes dos-. Violet levantó una ceja al escuchar eso, cuanto extrañaba a sus padres, cuanta falta les hacían.

"Papitos, por favor, necesito su ayuda en esto, no quiero creer que estoy cometiendo un error" pensó Violet sin quitar sus preciosos ojos marrones de Emma. Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar en la carrera de Regina, entonces ¿En qué podía fallar?

* * *

...

* * *

 **Martes 8 de octubre, Dijon, Francia.**

David miraba a todas las chicas que habían enviado su currículum a H&C para ser la modelo que llevara puesto el vestido que Regina Mills presentaría en un festival de moda, evento donde su participación era importante. Si eso resultaba perfecto, la modelo tendría la oportunidad de ser la misma que posara colecciones de la "Evil Queen" en la revista Vogue. Esto no le correspondía porque era el director de finanzas de la empresa pero Regina le había confiado esta misión dado su buen juicio a la hora de elegir lo mismo que ella, además Regina estaba ocupada vigilando las confecciones de sus modelos para las distintas tiendas Valentino que se enviarían a mitad de mes.

Ni pelirroja, ni rubia, ni latina, ninguna de las mujeres que había citado reflejaba lo que Regina quería plasmar, a pesar de que con ayuda de un fotógrafo las hicieron posar, no tenían ese brillo en los ojos que ella quería.

Sintió una presencia a su lado, sonrió pensando que podía ser un colega que venía a ver la audición pero casi se cayó del asiento al ver esos ojos marrones tan cerca suyo. Su sonrisa se amplió al doble ¡Violet estaba acá! Ignoró la reacción de su cuerpo, solo se paró y la abrazó en un gran gesto.

-Pequeña ¡Dios! Tu hermana se morirá cuando te vea acá en Francia-. Repasaba sus manos en la espalda.

-¿Acaso no estás feliz de verme? Tengo descanso esta semana-. No le gustaba que le dijeran pequeña, solo a su hermana y David se lo permitía porque los quería –¿Buscando a la modelo? ¿Cómo vas en tu misión?-. Susurró sin dejar de sonreír. David maldijo por lo bajo, ella podía ser condenadamente dulce sin darse cuenta de todo el efecto que tenía con los demás.

-Conociendo a tu hermana y el nuevo reto que tiene en su carrera-. El hombre le indicó a las modelos que estaban posando para un fotógrafo, unos cuantos metros más lejos –¿Te parece que me esté yendo bien?

-Por supuesto que no-. Retorció sus manos avergonzada, no sabía el motivo –¿A qué hora llega mi hermana?

Y allí estaban ambas, Regina la sostenía entre sus brazos mientras Violet reía igual que una niña pequeña. Apenas Regina podía contener la alegría de saber que la tendría de nuevo casi por una semana entera, no sabía lo del descanso en la universidad así que obviamente esto la tomaba por sorpresa. David sonreía de lado, cerró la puerta del despacho de su jefa-mejor amiga para que tuviera la privacidad de conversar con su hermana.

-No he encontrado a la modelo, estoy pensando contratar una chica con la que tuve contacto en el Paris Fashion Week, no era precisamente modelo pero sabe mucho de este mundo-. Regina se mordió la lengua recordando "porqué" la conocía, era organizadora del evento, casi o más esbelta que las propias modelos, habían tenido sexo.

-"Pour l'amour de Dieu" ¡Gina! Si es una de tus zorritas mejor no-. Al ver a su hermana pálida rompió en un ataque de risas, siempre se comportaba como una dama con educación, pero estaba aburrida de esas mujeres que entraban con puerta giratoria a la vida de su hermana –No me mires así, es la verdad.

-¿Algún plan para esta semana? Si tienes que estudiar, hazlo solo en un horario adecuado, disfruta el resto conmigo o con tus amigos.

-Mmm... Gina-. Su humor cambió rápidamente y eso a la rubia no le gustó para nada –Me importa que hagas este proyecto bien, cada instancia donde te muestras con el público, cuando haces un evento o bien esto de Vogue y los photoshoots más adelante, son importantes, no puedes delegárselo a cualquier mujer, es decir... David ha tenido todo el día alrededor de 30 modelos y ninguna calza con lo que quieres plasmar ¿Lo hará una zorra?

-No hables así, no me gusta-. Regina hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír eso.

Violet comenzó a caminar por la oficina de su hermana, ahora es cuando todo el valor que reunió estos días se había ido a la mierda. Recordó la intención tras esto, quería a su hermana bien. Apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio dejándola más que sorprendida.

-Sé lo que estás buscando y como hermana tengo la convicción de que mi elección resultara, procura no comportarte como una cerda porque esta persona te quiere ayudar-. Sin entender a qué se refería, la morena menor caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente para revelar a la persona tras esta –Gina, la modelo que tú necesitas es Emma Swan ¿No te parece una buena idea para hacerle pagar por el daño cometido?

Sin dar fe a esas palabras, Regina se puso de pie y la miró de pies a cabeza. El pecho iba a explotarle cuando vio a Emma Swan parada allí con la barbilla temblando y un brillo de ansiedad en sus ojos. Creía que esto era una jodida broma pero supo que era real cuando su perfume golpeó de lleno su nariz. Violet quería lograr una cosa, por medio de la interacción forzada se generaran estancias donde se pudieran sincerar más, donde se vieran como humanas y Regina se diera cuenta que Emma lo sentía de verdad. Estaba jugando con fuego, sí, Violet lo sabía y por eso estaba observando la escena por si su hermana no respondía emocionalmente bien. Mas, nadie le iba a quitar de la cabeza que una vez que su hermana perdonara a Emma, podría al fin dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante.

¿Se estaba metiendo en caminos peligrosos?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **YA NO SÉ SI SEGUÍR PUBLICANDO. ¡TODO EL MUNDO ODIA A EMMA! Y ES OBVIO QUE NO LES VA A GUSTAR EL FINAL.**

 **COMENTEN SI LE SIGO O NO**


	49. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

 **.**

No, esto era imposible. Sus ojos viajaban de arriba hacia abajo para tratar de buscarle el defecto, algo que le dijera que todo era mentira pero mientras más trataba de negarlo, más se daba cuenta que era cierto. Emma miró rápidamente a Violet como si le pidiera ayuda ¡Esto no iba a resultar!

-Por favor Violet, retírate para hablar con Emma a solas-. Miró a su hermana con evidente molestia.

-Pero...

-¡Te dije que salgas!-. Cuando se dio cuenta que levantó mucho el tono de su voz, se arrepintió de inmediato. Violet apretó los labios angustiada y sin darle tiempo a una disculpa salió de allí golpeando la puerta. Por supuesto que las consecuencias de esto las iba a pagar la rubia que apretaba su barbilla y tenía la vista puesta hacia la gran ventana del despecho de la "Evil Queen" –¡¿Por qué vienes!? Recuerdo perfectamente, si la memoria no me falla, que dijiste afuera de tu pent-house "hasta nunca" y... y luego estás aquí parada lista para jugar a ser modelo ¿Quieres arruinarme el proyecto? ¿Quieres reírte en mi cara?-. Emma no pudo reprimir la risa que disfrazaba el temor que sentía, esta mujer llegaba a ser paranoica ¿O era egocentrismo puro?

-Regina Mills ¿Me tienes miedo?-. Al decirlo casi se le salieron los ojos por las cuencas a la ex "Cenicienta" –Estoy aquí porque la persona que consideras más importante en tu vida me lo pidió, a quien injustamente levantaste la voz.

-Pourquoi est-ce qui m'arrive!-.(Porque me está pasando esto) Regina golpeó la mesa –No Emma, no te necesito ¿Con qué excusa mi hermana fue a tu hogar? Me ha fa... faltado el respeto haciendo eso a mis espaldas-. La rubia se mordió la lengua, por supuesto que lo único que no tenía permitido decir era el motivo, si algo debía resultar tenía que ser natural –Es mejor que te vayas, costearé tu viaje de vuelta en primera clase pero...

-Y dime ¿Has encontrado una modelo?-. Emma caminó hacia Regina quien estaba parada en la puerta con muy mala cara –No, no lo has hecho... me iré por esa puerta, Mills-. Estaba frente a ella, tanto que casi rozaba su perfecto vestido color crema con su blazer café –Pero espero te quede claro, muy muy claro que tendrás una curiosidad enorme ¿Pudo Emma Swan reflejar lo que yo quería? ¿Hubiera sido lo correcto? Jamás le di una oportunidad porque soy una cobarde.

Pero cuando quiso salir por la puerta, Regina la alcanzó de la muñeca y con un solo movimiento la puso delante de ella, sujetaba su cintura con ambas manos y a pesar de que su rostro delatara emociones negativas, el agarre de sus dedos eran tan suave que podía estimular hasta la mujer más fuerte. En esa posición se veía quién dominaba la situación, Emma apenas respiraba, apreciando en primer plano los poderosos ojos marrones de la diseñadora.

-No soy cobarde, si vuelves a decirme eso te... te juro que vas a lamentarlo-. Masculló Regina roncamente, sus dedos rozaban la piel de Emma sintiendo como la yema de estos se quemaba –¿Quieres probar que estás equivocada? Llamaré a David, irás al estudio y te pondrás cualquier vestido para posar frente a la cámara... si logras convencerme hablaremos si te contrato, pero te lo advierto-. Acercó su boca a la oreja de Emma, sus labios casi rosaban el lóbulo derecho de ella, sus pechos estaban muy cerca y era un contacto tan agradable que sintió asco de sí misma por pensar en ello –Las periodistas no son modelos.

Con dolor la soltó, de inmediato abrió la puerta encontrándose con el rostro de David arrugado en una expresión de furia. Pareciera que se estaba conteniendo de algo ¿Pero por qué? Emma vio a "Charming" y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, aunque lo conoció siendo un chico normal, comparar el cambio de 10 años más tarde y aun con su antigua imagen de rebelde, sorprendía

David arrugó la frente y le tendió la mano, había escuchado todo y no era necesario que Regina le diera explicaciones, por su bien que no lo hiciera ¡No fue agradable encontrarse con Violet en un rincón aguantando el llanto!

Regina veía de reojo como Emma desaparecía por la puerta, cuando esta se cerró exhaló un jadeo que no tenía claro el motivo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí? Se había sentido inusualmente bien estos días como para que ella lo arruinara todo. Había dos cosas puntuales que en este momento le molestaban, una era que Violet se juntara con ella a sus espaldas pensando que hacía lo correcto, lo segundo era que Emma creyera que era lo que ella necesitaba para esto.

Buscó en un mueble un poco de ropa, había estado visitando otra parte, se sintió cansada y quizás un poco "sucia" al moverse de un lado a otro, ahora lo único que quería era cambiarse. Una blusa blanca, un blazer negro, un pantalón de vestir gris y unas zapatillas con tacos negras. Con las mismas manos se peinó frente a un espejo en el baño de su oficina, lucía dominante como a la "Evil Queen" le gustaba verse, mientras más difícil luciera más podría darle a entender que no entraría en su círculo ni se llenaría de su gloria.

Luego de media hora su secretaria la llamó para comunicarle que podía pasar al estudio, Emma Swan estaba lista.

Cuando salió de su oficina todo el mundo la miraba expectante ¿A dónde se dirigía la jefa?

En una parte del edificio había un estudio, dentro de este había un telón blanco, varios reflectores, fotógrafo, maquillaje, vestuario, era perfecto para probar las colecciones de la jefa. Cuando Regina entró todos se voltearon y acacharon la cabeza a modo de saludo, su presencia era imponente, lucía como una verdadera millonaria y diseñadora.

Ya no estaban las modelos posando, si bien todas habían sido despachadas muchas de ellas se quedaron paradas en los rincones del estudio para ver la "última" modelo que había llegado y la única que estaría supervisada por la famosa "Evil Queen". ¡Qué celos!

-Puedes sentarte aquí-. Le dice David apuntando el lugar, era un asiento de madera con almohadillas aterciopeladas rojas. Regina lo tiró de su camisa para acercarlo.

-¿Me puedes decir que mierda te pasa?-. Susurró Regina

-Cierra la boca, es mejor que mires a Emma.

Iba a reprocharle su conducta pero como todos empezaron a darse vuelta y no entendía que pasaba, giró la cabeza a la entrada. Trató que su rostro no se desfigurara pero casi le era imposible no impactarse con la mujer que entraba, el cambio era evidente. Emma tenía los labios maquillados al rojo oscuro que combinaba con el color de su piel, un vestido azul marino sujeto por un cinturón negro, guantes negros de cuero, un collar con una gran piedra azul y el pelo húmedo dándole un aire un poco más salvaje. Tragó saliva pero arrugó el rostro, no quería delatarse pero... demonios ¡Se veía increíble! Regina caminó hasta ella con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su blazer.

-Impresionante-. Masculló, Emma tenía las mejillas sonrojadas –Vas a pararte delante de la cámara y seguir instrucciones del fotógrafo, yo estaré observándote y si realmente tu presentación no me parece la cortaré de inmediato ¿De acuerdo?-. Las modelos a los lados se rieron por lo bajo, Emma quiso gruñir, por supuesto que lo haría mejor para demostrarle incluso a las modelos profesionales que ella también podía, además, si realmente salía seleccionada daría todo de sí para que el trabajo de Regina fuera aún mejor –Ve...

Se apoyó contra la pared que estaba cubierta por un telón blanco, alzando la barbilla y simulando que los reflejos del sol caían sobre su cuerpo. El fotógrafo le dio algunas instrucciones antes de que empezara a lanzar flash por todas partes. Regina estaba apoyada en el asiento de tercio pelo rojo con el brazo izquierdo cruzado sobre su pecho casi a la altura de su cuello, su postura mostraba evidente interés pero ¿Qué podía tener Emma para que realmente le pareciera la mujer que necesitaba? ¡Era solo una periodista!

Por su parte, la rubia sabía aparentar muy bien todo el temor que tenía, sudaba pero no se notaba, temblaba pero no caía, solo posaba como a ella se le ocurría. Alguna vez en su adolescencia posó para colecciones de avisos de tiendas ¿Qué tan diferente podía ser?

Abrió los ojos y se encontró a lo lejos con esa pose dominante de Regina Mills, allí estaba en todo su esplendor la "Evil Quen" alimentándose con la imagen de ella, con las expresiones de su rostro hacia el lente, con el brillo de sus ojos tristes y melancólicos cuando quería demostrarlo.

-Señorita Mills ¿Qué desea reflejar en estas fotografías?-. Interrogó el fotógrafo.

-Pasión, simplemente todas las modelos carecen de pasión... Emma ¿Crees saber lo que es pasión?-. Respondió Regina, era evidente el tono desafiante para comunicarse.

Por unos segundos Emma cerró los ojos pensando ¿Qué la apasionó? De inmediato y sin desearlo a su cabeza llegaron las palabras de "La cenicienta y la heredera", el amor de dos personas totalmente diferentes que lucharon contra su círculo social y que no tuvieron vergüenza para demostrar que se querían frente a Heidelberg. Pasión, ese sentimiento rápido y fugaz que las envolvió tantas ocasiones incluso cuando hacían el amor. Fueron adolescentes pero ¿Quién dijo que no hubo pasión desde que se conocieron? ¿Desde que se odiaron en un principio hasta que se dieron cuenta de cuan falsos eran los prejuicios?

Abrió sus ojos de a poco y llevó sus manos sin guantes hacia sus pómulos, abrió jadeante los labios y no miró la cámara, por unos segundos se dio el placer de observar a Regina.

La morena sintió lo que no pudo con ninguna de las modelos en sus fotografías, en este momento Emma le estaba hablando con la mirada, le decía "¿Recuerdas esas veces que estuvimos juntas?", era eso o realmente había consumido droga sin saberlo.

El fotógrafo alardeaba contento lo bien que lo hacía, era extraño pero todos en el estudio se dieron cuenta que de un segundo a otro Emma comenzó a emanar pasión en cada cosa que hacía, en cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso en la pose que tenía pegada en la pared como si esta fuera el lugar más placentero del mundo.

David miró a su amiga sin que esta se diera cuenta, asintiendo porque Violet le había dado justo en el blanco. Si Gina lo quería porque daba buenos juicios, en este momento su opinión era que Emma tenía lo que Regina deseaba, pasión, que comunicara sentimientos por medio de sus ojos, que todo su cuerpo transmitiera un mensaje. ¡Era sorprendente para solo ser una periodista!

El corazón de Regina latía tan fuerte que tuvo que beber agua para calmarse, su cuerpo empezó a calentarse tan rápido que trató de no ser evidente ante la necesidad de sentir su entrepierna humedecida. ¿Cómo podía provocarla de esa manera? Observó a todas las modelos que estaban allí mirando con evidente sorpresa a la rubia, ninguna de ellas tenía lo que Mills quería y tampoco le quedaba tiempo. ¡Que se jodiera Emma y toda su familia! ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué precisamente ella tenía lo que ninguna poseía?

Cuando el fotógrafo dejó de tomar imágenes, la rubia sintió que el cuerpo se le aflojaba y perdía fuerza pero aun así no bajaba la mirada, la tenía firme en la diseñadora y esos ojos que tanto amó en el pasado. Emma se paró sin aplaudir, todo el estudio estaba silencioso.

-Tú-. Gruñó –Tú... "Baise" (mierda)-. Evidentemente molesta se dio la vuelta y caminó a la salida, no estaba dispuesta a perder su orgullo pero perdería más si no tomaba una decisión correcta. "Se acabó", gimió angustiada Emma mientras apretaba sus dedos, más en aquel instante Mills giró su cabeza y alzó su voz, se iba a arrepentir jodidamente de decirlo pero... –Tú, lárgate de aquí a mi oficina... AHORA.

Ninguna de las dos se movía o se quitaba los ojos de encima, a partir de ahora se desataría una guerra más poderosa que la anterior, y sería la lucha del orgullo, lo que era correcto, lo que era bueno para su carrera y lo más importante... la pasión.

Estando en un baño sola, se sacó la ropa que le habían prestado para la sesión fotográfica. Aun el corazón raudo dentro de su pecho después de la escena que tuvo en el estudio con Regina ¿Pasión? ¿Ella tenía pasión? No alcanzó a ver la reacción de las demás postulantes cuando Gina le dijo que se reunieran en su oficina, ahora eso no le importaba porque lo que se venía a continuación sería una situación engorrosa ¿La aceptaría como su nueva modelo? ¿Alcanzó a superar sus expectativas? Dejó de hacerse preguntas y salió de allí con su cabello aun húmedo cayendo sobre sus hombros, un vestido gris que moldeaba sus curvas y zapatos de tacón negro que le daban la suficiente altura para superar por unos escasos centímetros la de Regina. Mientras caminaba sintió la mirada de todos los empleados que pasaban a su lado, todos estaban expectantes, la voz se había esparcido con la nueva noticia tan pronto como ella había salido del estudio.

Cuando subió al sexto piso en el elevador se preguntó dónde estaría Violet, le preocupaba porque sabía que para Regina era la razón de su vida y la mujer que más amaba aquí en la tierra pero... ¿Tan molesta estaba para gritarle aun estando ella presente?

Vio allí frente suyo la puerta del despacho de la jefa, era ahora o nunca se dijo al tocarla tres veces. "Pasa" murmuró ella de inmediato, la estaba esperando.

Entró y la vio sentada al borde de su escritorio con ojos que en cualquier momento lanzarían llamas de ira, pero no le sorprendía, sus ojos no hacían otra cosa que odiarla todo el tiempo.

-¿Sabes lo importante que es esto para mí? Los proyectos, los diseños, los modelajes, la empresa... surgió por el sueño de mi padre de crear modelos para los demás... eso, Emma, eso se llama pasión y por eso la pedía en una modelo, solo la que tuviera pasión comprendería lo importante que es esto para mí y cada una de las cosas que hago... no es una empresa solamente, es H&C que representa a mis padres-. Emma se acercó al escritorio donde Regina estaba sentada, pero mantuvo la distancia.

-Puede haber mucho resentimiento entre nosotras pero no arruinaría algo que tanto te importa-. Dijo Emma sinceramente.

-Pero lo hiciste una vez y esa es la razón por la cual no estamos juntas-. No debió decir eso porque sonaba a un interés que no tenía. Emma apretó los dientes.

-Sí, lo asumo y ya te he dado mil veces mis explicaciones, ahora si quieres seguir quedándote pegada en el pasado y perdiendo tiempo valioso es problema tuyo...-. Cambió su tono de voz a más suave –¿Te gustó lo que hice? ¿Por qué modelo te decidirás? Vine especialmente de Estados Unidos por esto-. Regina volvió a recorrer su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, Emma se sentía cohibida bajo esos ojos marrones que la escaneaban de todos lados.

-Necesito que gires lentamente-. Dijo Regina, así lo hizo ella, como diseñadora ella debía analizar sus proporciones, la curvatura de su cuerpo y cuello –"Mon Dieu"-. Susurró. Emma era perfecta, quizás un poco baja comparada con el resto de las modelos "normales" pero sus proporciones eran de una chica sana y no una delgadísima mujer de pasarela. ¿Jugaría en contra eso? Sin embargo lo que transmitía superaba con creces todos esos detalles –Necesito que me pongas atención, Emma Swan, te hablo como Regina Mills la diseñadora... serás tú mi nueva modelo-. Emma quiso gritar de alegría, sin embargo estaba quieta como una piedra sin decir algo –Pero debes saber que este mundo no es fácil, te sentirás débil, querrás huir, pero si yo hubiera caído ante esos sentimientos no estaría parada aquí... necesito tu compromiso y responsabilidad, por favor, no me falles en esto-. Regina tendió la mano hacia Emma para cerrar un trato que en un rato más se convertiría en formal. Emma aceptó ese gesto y apretó firmemente su mano con la suya. Era sorprendente el calor que se creó con el contacto o las malditas ganas de seguir explorando esa piel blanca.

-Lo prometo-. Lo dijo con tanta convicción que no había espacio a dudas, ella lo haría.

Durante la tarde, a Emma se le entregó un documento donde se estipulaba la cantidad de dinero que se le pagaría, por cuanto tiempo trabajaría y todo tipo de cosas. Fue así como ante un notario y la mirada asesina de Regina Mills, ella lo firmó. Fue sorprendente como sintió todo el peso de la responsabilidad sobre su cuerpo cuando puso su firma en ese papel, ya no eran juegos o pensamientos que no realizaba, ahora estaba unida a Regina en este proyecto de forma definitiva ¿Hubiera creído que ella la aceptaría? Violet solo le dio una mirada esperanzadora cuando se lo contó, todo se partía por algo por muy mínimo que fuese.

La rubia tenía una condición para trabajar con Regina, no haría algún tipo de actividad si su secretaria no estaba presente, más allá de que era su compañera de trabajo, era su consejera y mejor amiga, ella la ayudaría a ordenar todas las actividades que implicaban el ser modelo de Mills. Por suerte su solicitud fue aceptada al firmar el contrato y correrían con los gastos para el viaje y estadía de Belle.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Viernes 11 de octubre 2019, marcaba el calendario**

Las actividades definitivas empezaban el lunes de la próxima semana, mientras tanto el equipo de Regina Mills se encargaría de hacer difundir la noticia para los interesados en moda, la "Evil Queen" ya tenía una nueva modelo que llevaría su prenda en un evento y posaría para Vogue con varios diseños más. Querían darle una bienvenida y no hallaron nada mejor que realizar una cena donde la empresa, representantes de la revista Vogue y la gala donde desfilaría, asistieran.

Por eso ahora mismo Belle estaba detrás de Emma armándole un peinado sencillo pero elegante y que les demostrara a todas porque había sido elegida. Sintió mucha felicidad cuando ella la llamó para decirle que quería tenerla en Francia ¡Era su sueño estar aquí!

Por su parte, la rubia miraba con cierto rechazo e inseguridad su reflejo. Posó todos los días para millones de norteamericanos en la TV, pero ahora se sentía en un ambiente que no era el suyo, una especie de desafío que tenía que superar pero no solo por ella sino por Regina que gracias a Dios le había dado una oportunidad.

-Te ves realmente preciosa, Emma.

-Pero no como una modelo de 1,80 metros, europea y profesional-. Emma apretó los labios.

-¿Y eso que importa? Ninguna de ellas fue elegida para estar con Regina, a quién por cierto muero por conocer en persona.

-Antes no era así pero ahora tiene un carácter fuerte, su sola presencia... intimida.

-¿Y qué pasó finalmente con su hermana?-. Belle alisó un último mechón de cabello.

Regina y Violet habían tenido una conversación a solas en casa, la mayor le había pedido perdón por su comportamiento aunque eso no quitara la pena que sentía porque hubiera hecho cosas sin su consentimiento. Le advirtió como mil veces que la elección de Emma no significaba el perdón o algo parecido, aun así Violet quedó conforme porque esto marcaba un antes y un después en su hermana.

Cuando Belle acabo de ayudar a Emma, terminó por arreglarse rápido. La hora de la cena era a las 22:00, quedaba media hora y no les quedaba nada pendiente. Una limusina las fue a buscar al hotel donde se hospedaban, cortesía de H&C, y las llevó al salón donde efectuarían la cena. Nerviosa era poco para expresar lo muy ansiosa que Emma estaba, no quería ser decepción para nadie ni que comentaran lo sorprendidos que estuvieran de la elección de Regina (De forma negativa). Pero comentarios no era solo con lo que se podía topar, lo comprobaría una vez que estuviera allá.

-Respira profundamente porque acabamos de llegar-. Le dijo Belle a su amiga, ambas miraron hacia afuera cuando la limusina se detuvo, aunque estaban acostumbradas a manejarse en ambientes exclusivos, ver filas de autos únicamente de lujo les sorprendía –Ven...

El chofer les abrió la puerta con tanta cortesía que se sintieron avergonzadas ¿Quiénes eran ellas para merecer tanto?

Por otra parte Regina empezaba a sentirse sofocada, recién el reloj marcaba las 22:10 y todo el mundo la tenía rodeada para escucharla hablar. La gente hablaba de moda pero a veces sus conversaciones terminaban en cosas sin sentido y vacías como sus almas, dinero, viajes, codearse con los famosos o quién tenía mayor cantidad de propiedades.

Había invitado a Violet pero esta estaba cerca de David quién aparentemente la cuidaba porque Regina se lo había pedido, más bien lo hacía porque no quería que los hombres de la cena se la devoraran con la mirada ¡Puercos! Una persona se acercó rápido a Regina para comunicarle que su "modelo" ya estaba aquí.

-"Merci"-. Murmuró dejando la copa de champagne solo en una mano. Todos los que estaban cerca se dieron cuenta del cambio que tuvo en su rostro, quisieron seguir su mirada y fue allí que se toparon con la figura de una mujer más baja que el resto de las modelos pero encantadora –"Cela est impossible"(Esto es imposible)

Belle caminaba erguida a su lado y aunque era una mujer hermosa se veía opacada por la figura de la noche. Emma Swan tenía su cabello tomado hacia el lado, una coleta larga que caía sobre su brazo y un vestido negro y gris que revelaba parte de su espalda, la prenda se ajustaba a sus curvas pero estaba lejos de verse vulgar, emana clase por todos sus poros.

-Te están observando como locos-. Susurró Belle sin perder la sonrisa en su boca –¿Pero dónde está Regina?

-No lo sé, no me gusta que todo el mundo aquí me esté mirando...-. Las chicas la miraban con desprecio, muchas de ellas de seguro querían tener su lugar porque nunca antes la famosa diseñadora se había centrado en una modelo. Eso significaba pasar tiempo a solas –Quiero irme a casa-. Mascullaba Emma, nadie por suerte podía entenderle. Frenó para aceptar la copa de champagne que un joven mesero le acercaba solo con la esperanza de ganarse una sonrisa –"Merci"-. Murmuró de tal forma que el chico enrojeció, agachó la cabeza y salió de allí.

Regina pestañeaba varias veces, esa mujer que tenía la mirada perdida y que acaparaba la atención de todos era su modelo, la mujer que tanto detestaba pero que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Como diseñadora observaba los detalles de su conjunto y apariencia, creyendo que era muy bueno y que tenía sentido de la moda, una parte de ella quería dar una opinión pero la frenaba. ¿Fijarse en Emma de nuevo? Eso jamás. No podía dejarla sola pero antes de dar un paso fue Violet la que se acercó hasta Emma para saludarla como una anfitriona.

-Gracias por venir Emma, gracias por hacer esto por mi hermana, sé que eres la única que le tomará el peso a lo que se viene...

-Me gustaría saber porque le pone tanto énfasis ahora, fue al Paris Fashion Week pero...-. Todo el salón pareció silenciar cuando sintió un calor en su espalda, una especie de corrientes eléctricas que la atraían a alguien. Una mano se apoyó en su cintura pero antes de reaccionar, ella la había acercado tanto que todo su cuerpo se acomodó firme.

-Atención damas y caballeros, ahora que tengo la atención de ustedes-. Hablo Regina, estaban al centro de un salón lleno, donde impresionantes vestidos y peinados destacaban –Quería presentarles a la mujer que será mi modelo, la primera mujer que representará de forma exclusiva la marca H&C este mes y mi trabajo... quiero que todos le den un aplauso a Emma Swan.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, Belle, Violet y el resto aplaudían pero la rubia no veía lo positivo, de hecho tenía tanto temor que si no fuera por el agarre de Regina estaría sentada en el suelo. Había caras amistosas, gente de clases sociales muy altas, quizás las malas caras eran solo las modelos invitadas que morían por hacer el primer comentario ácido sobre la nueva "modelo" y lo mal que la "Evil Queen" la había elegido. Regina se dio cuenta que la sonrisa de Emma se iba perdiendo, por eso tuvo que apretar su mano suavemente sobre su cuerpo para hacerla reaccionar.

-La mitad de las mujeres acá quería ser mi modelo, no te sorprenda que te encuentren defectos... que eso no te perturbe Emma, estás acá para ayudarme así que no lo arruines-. Le susurró Regina al oído y aunque en algún momento lo hubiera dicho molesta, esta vez sonó suave. No quería arrepentirse de haberla elegido, por lo tanto tenía que darle toda la seguridad necesaria. Emma giró apenas su rostro para ver esos ojos marrones tan cerca de ella, rogando a Cora y Henry que este buen trato no fuera parte solo del comienzo. Le quedaban aun 3 semanas para trabajar con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿QUE TAL?**

 **GRACIAS POR COMENTAR PARA SEGUIR PUBLICANDO.**

 **¡ESPERO COMENTEN!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50**

 **.**

Todas las personas estaban con sus ojos puestos en la nueva modelo de Regina Mills. En este momento estaba siendo silenciosamente juzgada, para bien o para mal todos empezaban a armarse una opinión de ella. Sin decir nada, Regina la acercó a un grupo de personas muy elegantes que la esperaban con una sonrisa, miró rápido hacia atrás para hacerle una seña a Belle que debía esperarla.

-"Bonjour"-. Dijo Regina –Quería presentarles personalmente a la mujer que trabajará conmigo y posará con ustedes...-. Miró a Emma, la seguía sujetando de la cintura para darle seguridad y mostrarle a los demás que había confianza entre ambas (aunque en realidad aquello no fuese tan cierto) –Ellos son representantes de la revista Vogue.

-Me gustaría que sepas, Emma, que usualmente no andamos visitando modelo por modelo que posa en nuestra revista, sin embargo para nosotros es importante saber y conocer a la primera modelo que trabajará personalmente con Regina Mills, su marca H&C está ganando poder y queríamos cubrir aquello-. Dijo uno de los representantes de dicha revista, Emma agachó la cabeza con cortesía, tenía modales y los sacaría a relucir en todo su esplendor.

-Para mí es un honor trabajar a su lado y con ustedes, soy periodista pero me manejo todo el tiempo con esto de la imagen personal.

-Regina y tú posarán para la versión norteamericana de Vogue, esa generalmente tiene más impacto que el resto de las otras versiones, ya se imaginarán porqué.

Emma miró disimuladamente de reojo hacia las demás personas de la cena en aquel salón, muchas tenían los ojos puestos en ella y no pudo evitar sentirse "exclusiva" por estar al lado de Regina Mills. Esto realmente era una mierda, sí, un sentimiento que no debía existir porque antes se hubiera sentido orgullosa de estar a su lado por el solo hecho de ser suya y todo lo que implicaba el amor pero ahora ¿Se sentía orgullosa porque las modelos la envidiaban? Con culpa intentó soltarse del agarre de Regina pero esta volvió a presionarla a su lado.

-La cena va a empezar-. Susurró Regina a su oído –Tu puesto con el de tu secretaria están en la misma mesa que él mío, vamos...

Regina Mills era una mujer con modales desde que la conocía, de todas formas le sorprendió que cuando se fue a sentar, ella corrió su silla hacia atrás permitiendo que se apoyara. ¿Lo hacía solo para quedar bien frente a los demás? Miró a las personas que estaban sentadas a la mesa, allí se encontraba David justo al lado derecho de Regina, al otro lado estaba Violet, Regina y la representante de Vogue, luego ella y Belle. Le dio una mirada significativa a la morena menor, nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiese sembrado la semilla en ella, estando aquí sentada prometió a sí misma dar todo para no fallarle y demostrarle que realmente lo sentía, eso sí, la lucha más fuerte para el perdón sería definitivamente con Mal y Tinker.

El primer plato que sirvieron fue almejas cubiertas por un fino queso francés y especias exóticas que, acompañadas de una copa de vino la hacían irresistibles.

-Regina ¿Qué viste en Emma que no tuvieron las demás modelos?-. Dijo el representante de la revista.

-Pasión-. La morena lo dijo de inmediato –Hubo mucha pasión en su mirada y la forma en la que posaba, más allá del físico es lo que Emma puede transmitir-. Mientras nombrara más cosas buenas de ella, la rubia tendría la confianza suficiente para hacer el trabajo bien, porque juraba a sí misma que no le perdonaría si arruinaba esto.

Continuaron una charla tranquila sobre cualquier tema, aunque sin dudarlo Emma y Belle se desenvolvieron increíblemente con la información, no le sorprendía, ambas trabajaban en los medios periodísticos y tenían suficiente argumentos con los que rebatir.

El segundo plato fue "Quinche Lorraine" que consistía en una especie de masa en forma de platillo rellena con queso gruyere, bacon ahumado, huevos, pimienta entre otros.

Aunque era exquisita su porción era adecuada para ser llamada cocina gourmet, Regina tuvo la necesidad de levantar sus ojos a los de la rubia, allí se dio cuenta que Emma miraba su plato con decepción porque quizás las almejas habían abierto su apetito y una porción tan "fina" no iba a satisfacer nada. Quiso reír ¡Quizás su modelo comía como un niño! Estaba convencida que debía tener una conversación sobre eso, tenía que mantenerla en un mismo peso para que no arruinara el vestido que le haría a la medida.

Al cabo de otra media hora cuando todos estaban en una conversación sobre "las tendencias de moda", a la mesa se acercó una pareja de mujeres muy bellas. Una era mayor, quizás unos 55 como mucho pero se vestía exquisitamente bien, la otra parecía sacada de una fábrica de muñecas porque desde su cabello que era rubio y liso, hasta sus facciones el resto del cuerpo, todo era jodidamente perfecto, era una de esas personas que te daban ganas de mirar por horas para encontrarle un defecto. Emma sonrió a modo de saludo pero la más joven no movía ningún músculo de su cara para ella, todo lo contrario, cuando sus ojos azules viajaron hacia la diseñadora estrella, toda la cara le explotó en una sonrisa ardiente. Uh oh...

-No pudimos evitar acercarnos a la mesa-. Dijo la mujer más grande –Para saludarla señorita Mills.

-El gusto es mío-. La rubia no era tonta, se veía más que entusiasmada mirando cada 4 segundos a la más joven.

-¿Cómo se encuentra señorita Mills? ¿Entusiasmada de ser la figura de la noche?-. Violet tenía mala cara pero la disimulaba bebiendo champagne, David parecía ser inmune al encanto de la muñeca parlante pero Regina parecía embrujada.

-Me encuentro en perfectas condiciones, creo que mi carrera como diseñadora está cada vez más alta, aunque a decir verdad, la estrella de la noche es Emma Swan... mi modelo-. La chica sonrió aunque Emma fuera la única en darse cuenta que su gesto era más que forzado ¿Pero qué demonios? No se habían visto en toda la vida –Me gustaría que se unieran a la mesa.

-Estamos sentadas con otras modelos, sería de mal gusto si abandonamos nuestro puesto de esa forma, sin embargo estaría encantada de aceptar una pieza de baile con usted...

Cuando se retiró, de inmediato Regina se vio en la necesidad de explicarle a Emma y Belle quienes eran esas personas porque de esta mesa eran las únicas que no tendrían como saberlo. Eran madre e hija, la mayor era dueña en casi su totalidad del mercado de perfumes en Francia y la segunda una famosísima actriz, modelo que se ejercía como tal en Italia, Ashley Boyd, que había usado en el último tiempo varios conjuntos hechos por Regina para las galas, las premiaciones y ese tipo de eventos. Ahora entendía por qué tenía esa mirada despectiva o falsa sonrisa, todo aquel que no le pareciera digno no le interesaba y si esa mujer estaba prendida de Regina Mills con mayor razón, al igual que todas las modelos, le dedicaría una mirada de "te odio". "Tonterías" pensó Emma antes de pararse y excusarse que iría a retocar su maquillaje al baño. Los ojos de Regina la siguieron atentamente, incluso para caminar hacia un baño tenía clase en su andar pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue darse cuenta que al pasar, cualquier hombre que estuviera cerca se diera vuelta para mirarla de pies a cabeza como verdaderos lobos. No sabía si sentir orgullo que su modelo causara efecto en otros o le molestaba que ella ni se percatara en eso.

Cuando Emma entró al baño, las pocas mujeres dentro se dieron vuelta para mirarla con las cejas arqueadas. Les sonrió a pesar de no recibir el mismo gesto de vuelta, solo se dedicó a mirarse en el espejo para comprobar que su peinado y el vestido estuvieran en orden. Las mujeres, que suponía que eran modelos, se acercaron más entre sí para hablar.

-Yo no sé cómo alguien que no parece modelo cree que tiene el derecho de ser el centro de atención-. Emma las ignoraba, por supuesto no era fácil.

-Baja, gorda, un trasero enorme, la verdad yo no sé qué pudo ver la gran "Evil Queen" en la mujer que eligió como modelo, será el hazme reír en la pasarela... como una mancha negra en un delicado trozo de seda blanca-. Emma guardó su maquillaje y giró sobre sus tacones para enfrentarlas.

-Al menos esta mancha negra tendrá el honor de llevar en su cuerpo el trabajo de Regina Mills, cosa que ni tú ni tu amiga podrán.

-Cierra tu boca, gorda, yo no sé qué hiciste realmente para tener el lugar que una modelo como nosotras lo merece, pero no dudo que haya sido sexo.

Emma tuvo la necesidad de reír pero se contuvo, si tan solo ellas supieran que fue novia de Regina Mills y que en sus tiempos hicieron el amor, pero claro, no era de esas mujeres que lo sacaran a la luz para creerse superiores ¿Con qué propósito? La puerta del baño se abrió y las modelos frente a ella abrieron la boca como si hubiesen visto al mismo Santa Claus en persona. Solo una persona no masculina había causado ese efecto, no se equivocó cuando se paró frente a ella...

-¡Ashley!-. Exclamaron emocionadas, mandado lejos lo de mujeres con compostura y clase, eran niñas emocionadas por un ídolo o algo así.

-Retírense chicas-. Les ordeno la actriz, de inmediato tomaron sus carteras y chillando se fueron del baño, tendrían que contarle a todo el mundo que Ashley les había hablado ¡La perfecta, amada y bella Ashley! –¿Te hicieron algo? Las modelos suelen ser un poco despreciables con quienes no le parecen...

Emma solo sonrió, no iba a hacer malos comentarios para que después lo usaran en su contra y le dijeran al mundo que era una malhablada o algo así. "Casualmente" la chica se acercó al espejo para mirarse a sí misma con adoración, Emma podía entender que se quisiera porque realmente era bella pero ¿Tanto era el egocentrismo de mirarse en la forma con la que ella lo hacía? No sabía cómo Regina no se había vuelto loca con todo este tipo de mujeres rondando cerca, tan vacías de cabeza.

-Felicidades, serás la nueva modelo de Regina Mills ¿Hace cuánto la conoces?-. Emma se mordió la lengua, no estaba muy entusiasmada en que las demás supieran su pasado con Regina porque la perjudicaría.

-Le hice una entrevista para CNN por su participación en el Paris Fashion Week, luego en New York City... cuando supe qué hacía un casting para ser la modelo pensé ¿Por qué no? Obviamente no tengo las medidas de una modelo pero me gusta esto.

-Precisamente eso, no quiero ofenderte pero ¿No te da miedo hacer el ridículo?-. El primer comentario ácido de su parte, no le sorprendió ni tampoco le puso mala cara, solo siguió mirando tranquilamente a la Barbie humana hablarle –Eres bonita pero no eres como... Ya sabes, el resto de las chicas que estamos acá.

-Y supongo que tú sí-. Dedujo Emma.

-¿No es obvio? Si hubiera tenido el tiempo necesario para ir en busca de tu puesto lo habría hecho y ganado de inmediato, quizás hasta me habría pasado a su oficina para saludarla ¿Te dijo que nos habíamos visto antes? Fuimos unas personas muy ÍNTIMAS durante un tiempo-. Con ese énfasis en la palabra "íntima" suponía muy bien a lo que se refería, lo que le revolvió el estómago por muchas razones.

-Disculpa, Ashley, pero lo que la señorita Mills haga en su intimidad no me compete, puede tener todas las mujeres del mundo y acostarse con cada una de ellas, solo estoy involucrada con ella por trabajo... sin embargo me parece repugnante el cómo sacas a luz parte de su privacidad con el objetivo de hacerte superior frente a los demás, en serio, si quieres hacerlo hazlo con las otras modelos que de seguro sí se enfadarán pero conmigo eso no funciona porque, repito, solo estamos involucradas por temas laborales-. Al menos eso último quería creer.

-Veremos si eso es tan cierto...-. Masculló Ashley cerca de su rostro.

Emma salió sin perder ni un poco la compostura de allí, digna ante todo, conocía a las mujeres como Ashley porque trató con ellas toda su vida (por ejemplo con Mary Margaret, quien creyó su amiga, mas fue la amante de Killian). Regina en la mesa fue la única que se dio cuenta del cambio en el rostro de Emma y aunque trató de no preocuparse con ella, no pudo evitarlo, la pobre estaba tan empeñada en buscar su perdón que hasta se metía en cosas que no estaba segura.

Antes que llegara a la mesa, el mismo mozo que enamorado le acercó una copa, ahora estaba vestido de etiqueta, realmente lucía genial. Era al menos 4 años menor que ella pero no se iría de esta cena sin tener el honor de hablarle.

-Me con... concede esta pieza-. Tartamudeaba, Emma sintió que se le derretía el corazón con su ternura ¡Era imposible negarse a una de las pocas personas sinceras en este lugar!

-Claro que sí...-. Respondió Emma, dejó que la condujera a la pista y cuando estuvieron allí él apoyó su mano en la cintura de ella.

Todos la miraban sorprendidos mientras ellos se movían con elegancia y coordinación al ritmo del Valls ¿Quién iba a pensar que un simple mozo era tan bueno y elegante en un baile? Regina tenía el ceño fruncido ¡No la había traído para coquetear con el servicio!

 **...**

Las puntas de sus dedos acariciaban la esquina del escritorio de caoba que poseía Mills. Toda la oficina era pulcra ¿Sería Regina una persona obsesa del orden? A juzgar por el estudio de al lado y este lugar quizás sí. Dio un gemido de frustración antes de acercarse al gran ventanal que tenía frente suyo, a pesar que no se ubicara en el último piso de un rascacielos de NYC, este lugar tenía una vista espectacular de sus alrededores justo para pensar en las cosas que la atormentaban.

"¿Cómo pudo?" dijo varias veces en su cabeza, no podía creer como Regina se había atrevido a hacer esto ¿Cómo podría ella llevar en su cuerpo un modelo que fue creado con amargura, provocado por su culpa? Había sido la musa inspiradora de eso pero no le enorgullecía en lo absoluto. Tenía ganas de correr y morder algo, dar una probada a un cigarro cuando hace muchos años no lo hacía, todo con tal de calmar la ansiedad que crecía en su pecho.

Cuando quiso retroceder chocó con algo firme pero tibio que rodeaba toda su espalda, no había contacto directo pero sintió como su cara ardía, quizás estaba roja, no lo sabía.

Fue volteada por dos manos desde sus hombros y fue allí precisamente que pudo observar a la persona tras de ella, sus ojos marrones se veían tristes al igual que cada una de sus expresiones.

-Vamos a conversar ¿Está bien?-. Debía estar muy preocupada como para decirle aquello. Caminaron hasta un sofá que ella tenía y se sentaron a una distancia prudente, Emma no podía mirarla a la cara porque rompería a llorar –Este modelo es importante para mí Emma, demasiado como para que todo esto se arruine y termine en un desastre. Puedo ir a conseguir otra modelo si quiero pero...

-¿Cómo Ashley? Créeme, ella desea ser mucho más que tu modelo-. Regina enarcó una ceja, apenas habían interactuado ¿Cómo sabía ese tipo de cosas? La rubia no era una persona que le gustara comentar lo malo de los demás.

-Pero no quiero a Ashley para este modelo, nadie me ha demostrado pasión con algo aparentemente simple como lo es la mirada, nadie excepto tú... imagina, después de presentarte, después que hayas encantado a los de Vogue e incluso a otros hombres-. Dijo la última frase por lo bajo –¿Qué pensarán de nosotras? Que estamos jugando como niñas, que no somos profesionales ni...

-No soy una modelo profesional, soy gorda, baja y estoy contigo porque tenemos algo muy serio entre ambas como el sexo...-. Regina se atragantó con su propia saliva –Comentarios de todas las mujeres ese día, no míos...-. Ambas se quedaron atascadas con su mirada en la otra por unos cuantos segundos hasta que Regina recuperó el ritmo de la respiración –Pero está bien, te dije que haría esto porque cumplo aunque tengo una condición Regina.

¿Cuál?-. Susurró Regina.

-No volverás a mencionar lo que pasó hace 10 años, no empezarás a culparme por eso de nuevo o a sacarlo en cara cada 10 segundos...-. Alzó los ojos hacia ella, estaba reuniendo valor para hablarlo –Creas o no es muy difícil para mí estar haciendo esto cuando sé que las cosas entre ambas no son las mejores, pero también me importa que seas exitosa en esto y si puedo ayudarte lo haré... una palabra más Regina-. La apuntó firmemente –Una palabra más y te juro que me voy porque no hay ninguna cláusula en el contrato que me impida romperlo.

Solo le quedó por asentir lentamente y aceptar esas palabras, tendría que controlar su lengua para no arruinarlo. Tenía una fila enorme de mujeres que deseaban estar en el lugar de Emma, pero por alguna razón más allá de la pasión la quería a su lado como modelo.

Quizás las palabras de Violet antes de volver a USA sirvieron bastante, su hermana le pedía que por unos días dejara de lado el rencor y la viera de otra manera, solo por unos días para descubrir si podía confiar en la decisión que había tomado.

Emma le pidió que trajera de nuevo el boceto del vestido que traía, apenas tuvo unos segundos para apreciar el modelo y hacerse la idea que lo tendría puesto. Cuando Regina volvió con eso en brazos y lo volteó para ella, el corazón volvió a reaccionar de la misma manera. No podía tocar la hoja directamente porque tenía una lámina de vidrio en ella, mas, podía sentir como le ardían la punta de sus dedos de la mano izquierda. El vestido era una de las cosas más preciosas que había tenido el agrado de ver, los detalles del corsé y la parte baja del vestido lo hacían único, al igual que los guantes y la tiara de la mujer en el dibujo.

-Cuando lo dibujé tenía en mente una mujer de la realeza bajando escaleras de un palacio, cada ínfimo detalle lo tenía en la cabeza...-. Murmuró Regina tocando el dibujo –Y lo voy a hacer real... después de 10 años será real.

Había una cosa cierta, Regina no era modelo y aunque tenía la pasión en sus ojos y la finura en su presencia, necesitaba clases de aquí en adelante para caminar erguida por una pasarela y comportarse como alguien profesional. Por eso H&C había contratado a una instructora que todos los días estuviera vigilando su progreso y la ayudara con sus debilidades.

 **...**

Le costó abrir los párpados, sentía todo su cuerpo agotado lo que significaba que las horas de sueño no eran suficientes. Pero no, no había tiempo en realidad para hacer otras cosas que no fuera abocarse en aprender a ser "modelo" en tan poco tiempo, entrar en un gimnasio, comer de forma adecuada para mantenerse en el mismo peso durante estas 3 semanas y ese tipo de cosas, con suerte había ido el día de ayer a pasear por Dijon con Belle para que conociera sitios históricos de la ciudad francesa como para recompensarla por recordarle sus horarios diarios.

De pronto recordó que el día era hoy y todo ese cansancio se disipó por unos segundos, había pedido ayuda de los empleados de H&C para realizar una cena sorpresa a nombre de Regina por su cumpleaños. Sí, hoy era 18 de octubre, viernes, Violet le mandó un mensaje a la rubia hace unos días para contarle que hoy era el cumpleaños de su hermana número 28 y cómo no podía estar allí presente le pedía a ella y David que le armaran algo. A Emma le dolió el estómago ese día que le llegó el mensaje al teléfono y luego la posterior llamada, porque a pesar de haber pasado 10 años no se le había olvidado que ocurría todos los 18 de octubre.

Todos los empleados el día de hoy tenían la misión de no saludarla, hacerle creer que no recordaban que ocurría hoy, mantenerla ocupada hasta que llegara Emma.

Cuando se comunicó con los dueños del famoso y nuevo restaurante de Dijon "Le joyau français", empezó a dolerle el estómago pero... ¿Por qué? Era evidente que todo esto le causaba ansiedad, no era la persona más idónea para hacerle una cena a Regina, aunque las cosas entre ambas estuvieron muy tranquilas durante lo poco que se pudieron ver día a día. Todos los empleados y cercanos a Regina estaban secretamente citados a las 9 pm, nadie faltaría pero ¿Resultaría? Muchos temían que no funcionara porque la "Evil Queen" tenía un carácter especial y si hoy no andaba de humor difícilmente aceptaría salir.

Para eso estaba Emma, para llevarla con cualquier tipo de excusa con tal que no se negara. "Si no resulta, Violet nos matará" murmuró a David por teléfono, una persona con la cual las cosas se daban muy tranquilas.

Durante la tarde cuando se dio cuenta que ya era tiempo, entró a la ducha para darse un baño de agua bien caliente que la reconfortara por todas partes, aplicando sus aceites corporales y perfume que tanto le había gustado acá en Francia. Escogió un vestido que compró durante la semana que revelaba gran parte de su espalda, justo allí colgaban unas cadenillas llenas de perlas metálicas luciendo más atractiva la piel. No exageró en un peinado, quería verse relajada pero con sentido de la moda al mismo tiempo.

-Belle, iré a H&C, mientras tú puedes arreglarte y coordinar todo en el restaurante hasta que llegue con Regina ¿De acuerdo?

-Esa bombón...-. Suspiró Belle dramáticamente, sabía que ella y Emma fueron novias, parte del accidente de hace 10 años, sabía que era una mujer casada pero no era ciega –Está bien, confía en mí...

Entusiasmada subió a un taxi privado que la fue a buscar al hotel, todo parecía que iba bien, solo le pedía a los padres de Regina que las cosas no se arruinaran y ella aceptara esa muestra de cariño que todo el mundo incluidas algunas celebridades querían darle. En la cena gastaron una buena cantidad de dinero, no sería una cosa pequeña porque la "Evil Queen" ya era una figura en la sociedad, todo debía estar a su nivel. Durante el camino pensó en los diversos motivos por los que tenía que hacerla caer ¿Una cena por su esfuerzo? ¿Una comida de "amigas? Hubiera deseado que el taxi se tardara más porque estaba justo buscando la excusa perfecta cuando llegó a la empresa.

No era consciente que más de algún francés se volteaba a verla, sus piernas, la tez de su piel, esos rasgos exquisitos y la espalda que revelaba no era indiferente para cualquier hombre con sus hormonas bien puestas.

Toda actitud positiva se fue al drenaje cuando cruzó las puertas principales de H&C, los rostros de los pocos empleados que quedaban a esta hora estaban fatales.

-Mierda-. Masculló Emma, luego trató de poner una sonrisa en su cara cuando se acercó a la recepcionista- Srita Maxlord ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-La jefa anda un poco... bueno, con un humor difícil, creo que se relaciona con el vestido, no ha salido de su oficina en toda la tarde excepto cuando fue en busca de alguien para que le comprara algo de comer... a más de la mitad les ha gritado, nos preocupa.

-Veré que puedo hacer-. De inmediato fue al elevador bajo la mirada atenta de los empleados.

¿Qué había pasado para que estuviera así? No creía tener el poder absoluto sobre Regina ni la capacidad de aminorar su ira, porque de una cosa estaba segura y eso era que le gritaría. Ni siquiera tocó la puerta de su oficina, solo llegó y entró con la mejor de las sonrisas para ver si eso ayudaba en algo... Lamentablemente alguien había sido más rápida que ella.

Dos rostros se voltearon, uno sorprendido era el de Regina que la miraba de pies a cabeza sin entender el motivo exacto por el que llevara un vestido revelador, la otra persona sonreía como si hubiera logrado una gran hazaña o algo por el estilo. Ashley Boyd mordió sus labios inclinándose hacia atrás intencionalmente para que Emma Swan viera el pequeño pastel sobre el escritorio.

-¡Emma! Que gusto es poder verte de nuevo-. Ashley se paró y sin esperar a que la pelinegra reaccionara, le dio un beso rápido en cada mejilla.

-Pensé que acordamos que hoy no vendrías a la empresa-. Regina no sonaba molesta, de hecho estaba más que sorprendida y su tono era suave –No entiendo...-. Emma dibujó una sonrisa en su cara como lo hacía en las situaciones desagradables.

-Buenas noches Regina... buenas noches Ashley, yo... Yo pasaba por aquí a buscar unas cosas y-. Le distraía el pastel en la mesa y la mordida que tenía. Regina no tenía rastros de crema aunque por la servilleta que había en un pequeño papelero en el suelo y, por que Ashley seguía manteniendo el brillo en sus labios, era evidente que Regina fue quién mordió eso –Y... bueno, supe que estabas mal.

-Esos empleados-. Masculló Regina –"Merde".

-Estaba así, pero llegué yo a levantar el ánimo a mi amiga, está tan ocupada haciendo el vestido que tú usarás que obviamente va a cansarse... además ¿Por qué no venir a cantarle el cumpleaños?

Regina sonrió inevitablemente, el gesto de Ashley había iluminado un poco su día de mierda. Día y noche trabajaba para hacer ella misma el vestido, solo le quedaban dos semanas para terminarlo y obviamente no dejaba pasar por alto ningún detalle para que quedase perfecto. Estaba cansada, su corazón se sentía resentido porque nadie la había llamado ni la saludó por su cumpleaños, no era que le gustara que lo hicieran, solo que creyó que lo harían ¿Acaso nadie se acordó? ¡Ni siquiera David!

-Qué lindo el gesto de tu parte Ashley-. Murmuró Emma sin mucha emoción, se sentía triste porque esto sucediera ¡Todo el plan se estaba desmoronando! Y su orgullo, su orgullo estaba herido –Pero me gustaría hablar a solas con Regina, si no te molesta.

-No, pues claro que no-. Caminó hacia Regina y se acercó para susurrarle al oído –Te espero en la noche, ya sabes dónde-. Perfectamente podría haber usado francés para que solo ambas lo entendieran, pero uso el inglés estando Emma... Sin previo aviso sostuvo la barbilla de Regina y acercó su rostro para besarla sobre los labios de forma lenta y sensual. Para Swan fue asqueroso presenciar aquello y cómo aun estando estupefacta, Regina cerró los ojos y respondió aquello –Adiós Emma-. Ashley se despidió de ella con la mano hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

El silencio de la oficina fue evidente, pero el ruido dentro del alma de Swan era ensordecedor. Un agujero se estaba comiendo su corazón y se odiaba porque el dolor en su pecho apareciera justo cuando vio que Regina respondía ese gesto, ese repugnante beso entre ambas.

-Llama de inmediato a tu chofer, a las 9 debe llevarte a este lugar-. Le dejó indicada la dirección en una tarjetita –David te está esperando y es algo muy urgente.

-Pero...-. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, los de Emma brillaban con algo más que dolor y se había dado cuenta.

-Santa mierda ¡Solo hazlo!-. Emma apretaba sus puños, si tan solo pudiera saltarle encima, Regina y Ashley, Dios, no podía tenerle tanto rechazo a alguien que apenas había visto –Por favor previo a que vayas a follar con esa mujer-. Indicó la puerta tras ella antes de voltearse y caminar a la salida

-¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?-. Regina alzó la voz pero solo se quedó con el portazo de Emma, el eco de este, un pastel a medio comer y una tarjeta en mano –¡¿Pero qué mierda?!-. Gritó exasperada. No entendía que estaba pasando con Emma Swan ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino de actitud?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¿QUE TAL?**

 **¡COMENTEN!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Capítulo 51**

 **.**

Tal y como Emma le había dicho, llamó a su chofer para que la llevara a la dirección anotada en la pequeña tarjeta que le entregó. Estaba apoyando el rostro en el vidrio sin poner atención a las cosas que adelantaban, los hoteles, las edificaciones, las luces del alumbrado público que intermitentemente iluminaban su piel al pasarlas, nada le llamaba la atención porque su mente estaba conectada en otra cosa. No podía entender la actitud de Emma Swan, jamás en su estancia acá en Francia le había dicho alguna grosería cuando algo le molestó, quizás elevó un poco la voz pero nada comparado con un "Santa mierda ¡Solo hazlo!". ¿Tendría que ver con la presencia de Ashley en su oficina? Por supuesto que iba a averiguar que pasaba entre ellas porque era imposible que la rubia tuviera rechazo con haberla visto solo una vez antes.

El chofer sonrió de medio lado cuando llegaron puesto que también sabía la sorpresa que a su jefa le esperaba. Le abrió la puerta a Regina y dejó que bajara hasta quedar con un rostro estupefacto ¿Por qué estaban en la puerta de un restaurante con las luces apagadas?

"Toque la puerta de vidrio" mencionó el chofer antes de hacerse a un lado. Regina iba a tocar pero de pronto las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y unos cuantos estallidos de confeti le saltaron en la cara.

-¿Qué?-. Murmuró Regina apartando confundida los papelitos que caían sobre sí. "¡SORPRESA!" escuchó y fue allí que abrió los ojos completamente. No supo cómo estaba dentro del restaurante rodeada de muchas personas –Oh...-. Seguía confundida pero el calor de la emoción en su pecho no se la quitaba nadie –Oh... yo

-¡Felices 28 años Evil Queen!-. Dijo David de forma burlesca aunque el cariño infundido en un abrazo era muy real –Felicidades amiga-. Murmuró antes de soltarla, pocas personas podían contar haber tenido un contacto tan cercano con ella.

Así la gran parte de los presentes empezó a acercarse para saludarla, allí estaban sus empleados con una sonrisa y solo por eso ya se sintió culpable, ella que anduvo con un humor de mierda todo el día la había cargado con ellos.

El decorado del restaurante era precioso, sabía que "Le joyau français" era famoso por su sofisticación pero ahora en este momento se habían lucido. Todos se reunieron en un gran y enorme círculo en lo que se suponía era un espacio dispuesto para un baile o algo por el estilo. Eran más de 70 personas y muchas, bastantes en verdad, se quedaron fuera de recibir una invitación porque solo serían "las cercanas". Alzaron sus copas con champagne u otro bebestible como vino blanco para hacer un brindis en honor a la cumpleañera. Por supuesto el primer en tener el honor había sido su mejor amigo.

-Quiero hacer un brindis, obvio, por la persona que está hoy en su día, por una amiga que llegó de forma inusual a mi vida y con quién aprendí el verdadero significado de amistad...-. David alzó la copa hacia Regina –Gina, es un honor trabajar contigo a pesar de tu peculiar humor-. Todos rieron menos ella que se había sonrojado, era cierto –Todos lucharemos por hacer de H&C el sueño que tu padre quería... salud.

-¡Salud!-. Dijeron todos al unísono.

Regina bebió de su champagne y en ese segundo hizo un completo escaneo del ambiente, estaban los que podría asegurar que estarían en una fiesta pero el estómago se le contrajo cuando no vio a Emma. No debía sentirse así pero lamentablemente estaba decepcionada, la rubia le dijo que viniera a este lugar pero ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién había organizado esto? Quería a su lado a Mal y Tinker pero ninguna de ellas podía estar acá por hoy, tenían una vida de adultos muy ocupada.

-Quiero agradecerles a todos que hayan venido, yo... santo cielo, yo creí que nadie se había acordado y esto me emociona, de verdad gracias por su presencia-. Regina agachó la cabeza antes que un anfitrión les dijera que podían acercarse a sus mesas porque la cena estaba por comenzar.

David puso una mano en su hombro mientras la dirigía a la mesa que les correspondía, ubicada en un lugar especial destacaba aún más su protagonismo este día. Miró a su alrededor una vez más, las mujeres andaban con vestidos semi formales, los hombres en su mayoría con camisa y zapatos bien lustrados, nadie perdía la elegancia.

Junto a ella se sentaron las personas con quienes más tenía cercanía en la empresa pero le sorprendió ver allí a Belle amiga de Emma. No tuvo tiempo de saludarla porque un cosquilleo la recorrió de pies a cabeza y la hizo respirar con dificultad. Volteó tan solo un poco para fijar su mirada en la entrada del restaurante y allí la vio, vestida igual que antes Emma caminaba saludando a algunas personas que se topaba en el camino. Estaba sonriendo y lucía muy fresca pero cuando la vio todas sus expresiones cambiaron, no parecía molesta o contenta, simplemente su boca estaba en una línea recta. Emma se acercó a la mesa y para su sorpresa llegó a Regina primero.

-Feliz cumpleaños Regina-. Depositó un beso en su mejilla, en un gesto que para el resto podía ser súper simple pero que la morena percibió tan grande. Su mejilla ardía y... ¿Qué sucedía aquí? ¿No se suponía que estaba molesta? La rubia le leyó los ojos y comprendió sus dudas pero no le daría las respuestas –Olvida como te hablé en la oficina, simplemente tuve un mal día como tú-. Regina enarcó una ceja al escucharla, alguien de sus empleados de seguro le comentó lo mal humorada que se en centraba –Bueno ¿Vamos a sentarnos?-. Regina la detuvo conteniéndola por la muñeca.

-¿Te invitaron o viniste por iniciativa propia?-. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba Emma con su piel.

-Vine por cuenta propia ¿Sí? Solo disfruta lo que tengas que disfrutar con los demás-. Murmuró con vergüenza, sus ojos iban a cualquier parte menos a los ojos de Regina, iba a sentarse pero las manos de la morena la seguían reteniendo –No Gina, nadie me tuvo que recordar que día era hoy...

Como si nada se sentó junto a los demás y bebió el champagne con el que no pudo brindar por llegar atrasada. ¿Pero por qué estaba aquí? Después de haber dado el gran portazo en la oficina de Regina, pidió a un taxi que la fuera a dejar al hotel donde se estaba quedando, no tenía pretendido ir porque sabía que si le veía la cara recordaría cómo besaba a Ashley. Sí, admitía que su orgullo estaba herido y no estaba contenta por eso debido a los múltiples significados que traía el sentimiento. Pero luego de reflexionar de su actitud se dio cuenta que no podía ser infantil y darle en el gusto a Ashley arruinando el cumpleaños que le preparó a Regina. Además ¿Ella tenía que darle explicaciones de lo que hacía con su vida? Emma no le diría con quién se acostaba, aunque eso no significaba que no siguiera molesta con lo sucedido.

Durante la comida trató de relajarse, fue imposible cuando se sintió demasiado observada por Regina. No iba a pensar cosas negativas que no la condujeran a algo bueno pero también era inevitable pensar que quizás ella no la quería en este lugar o prefería a Ashley antes que ella. Bien, al menos vendría a comer y a hacer justicia del dinero que había aportado para que esto saliera tan encantador, a vigilar que todo se mantuviera en orden porque tenía una promesa que le había hecho a Violet.

-¿Qué se siente trabajar con Regina como la primera modelo personal?-. Preguntó uno de los socios de la empresa, un francés que no le había quitado los ojos de encima ni un solo segundo a su cuerpo.

-Interesante, es un placer ver su trabajo de cerca, el proceso completo de hacer un vestido, sumergirme en su mundo, aprender de ella... sin dudas es un agrado.

-Filtraron la fotografía de la audición, con ese vestido azul y ese gesto, creo que ningún hombre puede decir que no le pasaron cosas con tu imagen, realmente eres buena ¿Eh?-. Le entregó una tarjetita que dejó cerca de su plato, además de bajar el tono de su voz –Cuando termines con Mills puedes trabajar conmigo, soy jefe de una agencia de modelos y feliz serías la cara principal de mi agencia.

-No puede-. Regina alzó su voz sobre las conversaciones da la mesa, los nudillos de su mano estaban blancos con la fuerza que ejercía –Es una periodista y no una modelo, su trabajo conmigo es una excepción ¿No es cierto Emma?-. Quizás ella era la única que se dio cuenta de cómo forzaba la voz.

-Lo que yo haga después de mi contrato no es de su incumbencia señorita Mills-. Se paró guardando la tarjeta en su cartera. No sabía que estaba haciendo y por qué actuaba de esta forma, solo que se sentía tan bien hacerle entender que no era de su pertenencia –Por supuesto que soy una periodista y muy destacada señor Gautier, pero tendré en cuenta su oferta.

El francés se paró para susurrarle algo al oído a Emma, corrió un suave mechón de su cabello y la sujetó de la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que veía ¡Pero qué mierda! ¿Por qué lo hacía frente a ella? Sabía que después de terminar el contrato de 3 semanas con ella, Emma volvería a USA para trabajar en FOX, aunque las posibilidades de aceptar un trabajo extra como modelo después de aparecer en la portada de VOGUE, eran grandes.

Cuando su socio la soltó, de inmediato Regina se paró para abrazarla de lado y llevarla a una terraza del restaurante que se encontraba alejada de la vista de todos.

Las personas miraban de costado cuando la cumpleañera y su modelo daban pasos agigantados por el local, todos se preguntaban a donde irían, qué harían.

Cuando salieron a la terraza el frío de la noche azotó el cuerpo de Emma, no llevaba consigo un abrigo así que debía asumir que tiritar sería la única opción de recuperar calor. Sus dientes castañeaban uno contra otro pero por supuesto a su jefa no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Sabes que me molesta Emma? Que pareciera que poco te importa el trabajo que has asumido conmigo, no tienes idea lo mal que se ve cuando dejas que un hombre te aferre tan cerca suyo...

-¡¿Perdón?!

-Oh sí ¿Cómo es eso de que piensas en aceptar la oferta de Gautier? ¿Y lo dices frente de mí? Hay cosas que me molestan y una de esas es que pienses en otro trabajo cuando ni siquiera terminas el mío, que todos los demás te vean de brazos en brazos con un hombre, primero el mozo de tu cena de bienvenida, luego Gautier y ahora ¿Quién? Creerán que en vez de haber conseguido a una modelo tengo a una put...-. Regina no pudo terminar de hablar, el choque de la palma de la mano de Emma sobre su mejilla sonó tan fuerte que se sintió aturdida por unos segundos. El calor empezó a acumularse sobre su piel y no ponía en duda que tendría la mano marcada en ella o algo parecido a una inflamación. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a la rubia observarla con las cejas fruncidas y la mandíbula tensa, ninguna sola lágrima, solo era una mujer que se contenía para no darle otra bofetada. Por Dios que se la merecía porque antes de haber dicho la palabra "puta" sabía que estaba mal, lamentablemente su lengua fue más rápida y dijo algo que realmente no quiso decir –Yo...-. La vergüenza era tan fuerte que las palabras no salían de su boca con facilidad –Perdóname… por favor.

-¿Sabes qué cosa? Esta mujer a quién llamas puta no pensaba aceptar la oferta del francés, solo estaba siendo educada con él, esta puta fue la que te organizó la fiesta de cumpleaños, esta puta está orgullosa de llevar el trabajo que haces pero siente asco de la diseñadora que lo realiza-. Emma se acercó lo más que pudo antes de enterrar su dedo en su pecho –Que no te sorprenda Regina Mills, no me protejas de lo que dirán los demás, no eres la única que tiene una vida sexual muy activa en este lugar y... si yo quiero aceptar la invitación que me acaba de hacer Gautier para meterme en su cama, lo haré-. Contuvo su respiración –Así como tú te irás a follar a Ashley después de esta comida ¿Crees que no puedo tener mi propia fiesta?

Emma le dio una última mirada de pies a cabeza antes de volver al salón. Esa infeliz por supuesto que pensaría dos veces antes de volver a faltarle el respeto ¿Ahora quién sería la que tenía que pedir perdón? Su orgullo estaba hecho pedazos y aunque había venido a vigilar la cena para que todo se mantuviera en orden, era una mujer consecuente y fiel a sí misma, se largaría de este lugar con la idea firme que las clases de modelaje las tendría fuera de H&C y que los siguientes contactos con Regina serían los mínimos. ¿Quería ganar en esta guerra? Si Regina se comportaba como una perra con ella, Emma sería el doble de perra con Mills.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **PARA L S QUE SE SIGUEN OFENDIENDO CON EMMA. LES ACONCEJO QUE DEJEN DE LEER.**

 **DICHO ESTO... HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN LA VERDAD XD.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52**

 **.**

Cuando Regina volvió a la mesa se dio cuenta que Emma no estaba. Había metido la pata hasta al fondo con ese comentario de "puta", porque estaba segura que no lo era, además ¿Era ella una puta también? Se acostaba con las mujeres que quería y lo creía normal para alguien atractiva como la "Evil Queen", lamentablemente no toleraba la idea de Emma en los brazos de tantos hombres o haciéndoles travesuras sexuales. Le había arruinado la noche a quién con tanto esmero le preparó la fiesta sorpresa. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse cuando apagaron las luces y unos mozos de muy buen aspecto le acercaron en un carrito metálico el pastel. Su rostro bajo la luz de las 28 velas se veía siniestro y más aún ahora que estaba preocupada por lo que había dicho, su piel no tenía las marcas de la bofetada pero el dolor interno era grande. Sí, la había cagado.

-"...Cumpleaños, Regina, que los cumplas feliz"-. Todos estallaron en aplausos y vitoreos esperando que pidiera los 3 deseos, pero ella fue más rápida y con un solo soplo las apagó –Hey...

-Arruinaste los 3 deseos-. David se cruzó de brazos –Eso no se hace.

-Créeme amigo, los deseos son solo mitos que nunca se cumplen-. Regina siguió fingiendo una sonrisa a los demás pero David se acercó para murmurarle algo sin que los demás supieran.

-¿Sabes dónde fue Emma? Agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la salida con los ojos brillosos, solo murmuró algo como que tenía náuseas y debía descansar-. La boca del estómago de Regina se le estranguló.

-Créeme, no es asunto mío.

Pero sabía que no era cierto, iba directamente relacionado con lo que le había dicho, la forma vulgar de hacer semejanza con algo que no era, la manera inapropiada de querer sacarla del lado de Gautier por algo que le ardió en el cuerpo todas las veces que ella la miró con deseo. Por supuesto que iba continuar con la cena, después de todo, estaba segura que habían puesto mucho empeño para que quedara tan bien como estaba.

 **...**

¿Qué hora era? ¿2 de la madrugada? Con cuidado llenaba las copas con vino blanco. Se encontraba sola en el hotel bajo la luz cálida, no era una buena combinación ¿O sí? por supuesto no esperaba a nadie, esas copas iban directo a su boca para sentir como el líquido le quemaba el esófago y el estómago al bajar. Había rechazado las ofertas de Gautier, una para ser la cara de su agencia de modelos y la otra para permitir que se metiera entre sus piernas. Ya no tenía deseos de obtener el perdón de Regina, lo único que la ataba a este país era la promesa que le había hecho a Violet para ayudar a su hermana además del compromiso que había adquirido con esta y el entorno. Llenó otra copa con vino, había perdido la cuenta después de la copa número 6 pero no parecía importarle demasiado, no entraría Belle a la suite porque su amiga se hospedaba en la que estaba al lado suyo.

Con un deje de pereza observó la botella, le quedaba un poco menos de la mitad y ya la cabeza le daba vueltas. "Estoy borracha, genial" pensó antes de hacer el intento de irse a la cama, mas fue imposible, había tropezado con una preciosa mesa de centro antes de dar a parar al principio del colchón. Quería llorar pero se negaba, no estaba en sus días para sentirse tan emocional y aun dentro de este estado quería salvar el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-No es por Regina, no es por Regina...-. Murmuró torpemente antes de acomodarse mejor y completamente sobre el colchón. En ese minuto sonó la voz de alguien del servicio que decía "Servicio a la habitación" –No... es... es que yo no quieroh mmmm-. Con todo el equilibrio que su cuerpo le daba abasto se paró en ambos pies y caminó a la puerta de la suite –Si no es el pos... el postre que y... yo...digo... Diablos-. Giró la manilla y abrió la puerta hasta atrás con la esperanza que fuera el mousse de chocolate, sino el servicio tendría serios problemas –Y donde está...-. Pero sus ojos enfocaban otra cosa, una mujer con la mirada penetrantemente oscura y la boca torcida que delataba su preocupación –¿Qué ... qué ha... mmm...haces aquí?

-No pensé que... que me...cielos, que-me-abrirías-la-pue...puerta-. ¡Regina Mills estaba borracha y afuera de su habitación! Recargaba su peso en el marco para no perder el equilibrio, lucía cansada, su blusa de seda blanca estaba abierta los dos primeros botones y el abrigo desarmado como si hubiera venido de la guerra –¿Puedo entrar?-. De inmediato Emma se puso delante suyo aunque no fue ningún tipo de impedimento para pasar sobre ella, ni siquiera esperó una respuesta.

¿Por qué estaba parada al medio de la suite de Emma Swan? Después que la cena finalizara y se llevara a casa un buen trozo de pastel, la consciencia le pesó más fuerte que nunca. La sensación de una bofetada en la cara no se le quitaba, la idea de que ahora se retorcía de manera gozosa con Gautier en una cama le repugnaba demasiado, eso y más la alentaron a coger una botella de whisky y beberla directamente de la botella. Luego tirada sobre su propia cama reflexionó sobre las ventajas y desventajas de quedarse aquí sola versus correr donde Ashley y acostarse con ella o hablar con Emma. Claro, estando ebria la vergüenza no entraba en su diccionario y le pareció mejor dirigirse directamente con la mujer que había tratado tan mal aunque dentro de su estado, la responsabilidad si estaba y el encargado de traerla fue su fiel chofer.

-Vete-. Emma indicó la puerta –Ve... vete antes que te de una bofe...mm... ta... tada.

-No me apetece-. Regina elevó los hombros con pereza –No me-. Se quedó mirando fijamente la nada –No me...quiero ir.

-Eres... un-ser... despre... ciable-. Emma caminaba torpemente hacia ella –Yo que, que tanto me... me esmeré por tenerte esa pff pa-. Gruñó –¡Maldito vino! Esa fiesta y... y tú me tratas de puta... p-u-t-a-. Al deletrear enterraba su uña en la abertura de su blusa, sintiendo bajo su dedo la piel caliente de Regina –Vete.

-De verdad lo siento-. Susurró Regina elevando su mano para sostener la mejilla de Emma, incluso estando ebria se veía jodidamente adorable –Tú no... no eres nada de lo que dije-. Entre ambas Regina era la que menos estaba alcoholizada –¿Vas a... explicarme lo que pasa con Ashley?

-Oh sí, esa zorra de pelo rubio-. Caminó hacia la mesa de centro para servirse otra copa de vino, Regina solamente siguió cada uno de sus pasos a la espera que no ocurriera un accidente –¿Soy go... gorda?-. Emma elevó y agudizó la voz, Regina no pudo evitar sonreír con eso –Obviamente ella quiere... Mmm... quie... re ser tu modelo ¿Por qué me... dijo... que fueron íntimas en mi cena de... bienvenida? ¿No soy perfecta por no ser... no ser más alta?-. Sostuvo la copa y comenzó a beberla sin dejar de respirar, la gota transparente del líquido cayó por un costado de su boca provocando un jadeo de Regina.

La morena estaba en el limbo, no soportaba de cierta manera a Emma Swan por haberla herido hace 10 años, por no haber confiado en ella cuando se suponía que se amaban. Pero luego siendo adultas, luego que ella le pidiera perdón, que Regina se lo hubiese denegado, luego de haber interactuado varias veces sus ojos cambiaron un poco la visión de la nueva Emma adulta. Hermosa a su manera, cargante a veces, pasional cuando lo deseaba, era una bomba con un carácter tan especial que la estaba volviendo loca. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? Tenía miles de mujeres con las que podía estar, pero en este segundo ella solo deseaba estar con una y aunque se odiara por reconocerlo era Emma.

-Deja de beber-."No le hagas caso a tu cuerpo, estás ebria" pensó enfadada, cada punto de su cuerpo quemaba de deseo y no caer en la tentación dolía –Es... estás borracha-. Emma tiró la copa a un sofá y la enfrentó, su postura era de ataque.

-¡Basta de decir lo que puedo y no puedo hacer! Estoy así-. Hizo un gesto con el dedo índice y pulgar –Así de... de mandarte a la mierda.

Tres, dos, uno. Regina gruñó apretando sus puños pero la bomba interna que por días trató de calmar estalló en su máximo esplendor. Podía arrepentirse de esto después, cuestionarse por días lo imbécil que había sido pero ahora su máxima necesidad estaba en esa boca que no quería ser callada. Con un movimiento encerró el cuerpo de Emma entre la pared y el suyo, por más que hacía fuerza era difícil seguir luchando contra lo inevitable, la rubia era frágil a su lado pero tan femenina que fue imposible no desearla.

-Cá-lla-te-. Regina gruñó apoyando su frente con la de ella –Cállate por el amor de... de Dios-. Emma le quería responder pero tener todo el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndola no la ayudaba –Niégate, niégate ahora, a esto a todo lo que pasa-. Lamió sus labios antes de inclinar su cabeza y succionar parte de su cuello como si fuera un exquisito helado de chocolate

-Mmh-. Gimió apoyando la frente en el hombro de Regina, su boca succionando su cuello como una fervorosa vampiro en busca de sangre la estaba excitando.

-A la mierda Ashley-. Besó su barbilla -A la... la mierda Gautier-. Su boca escaló por su mejilla hasta llegar a su boca –Todo a la mierda.

Asaltó su boca con sus labios firmes y sedientos de un beso realmente apasionado. Emma tenía mil excusas con los que podía detenerla, más el deseo y la excitación eran tan poderosas que mandó lejos los cuestionamientos. Abrazó a Regina por la nuca para pegarla más, sus labios y lenguas se movían con tanta necesidad pero aun así no podían calmarla. Como animal ella le rompió la blusa, le quitó el sujetador y los lanzó lejos dejando a la vista los hermosos y perfectos pechos de Regina, la morena quería hacer lo mismo pero para no arruinar el vestido metió sus manos por debajo y empezó a subirlo. Juntas chocaron contra un librero que le sirvió a Regina de apoyo para sujetar a Emma con sus rodillas. La rubia levantó sus brazos y arqueó su trasero dándole más acceso a Regina para que siguiera ascendiendo sus manos hasta tocar sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador.

-Eres exquisita-. Regina jadeó contra sus labios mientras estos respondieron atacándola con un beso. Le excitaba repetirse en la cabeza que estaba con la "Evil Queen", que todo su cuerpo podía ser explorado por sus manos expertas. En este momento no le importaba que número de mujer ocupaba en su vida, de todas formas ella tampoco era la primera –Arrancar

-Saca-. Emma gimió agudamente, su nariz y boca se encargaban de succionarla y probarla, su aroma a vainilla era tan excitante que deseaba lamerla más.

Regina arrancó el vestido, también el sujetador e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás solo para tener una vista del banquete que podía servirse.

Emma respiraba agitada, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo le daba el toque adorable preciso para encoger su estómago, sus pechos firmes y perfectos la hipnotizaban y gritaban para que los probara. Su cintura era preciosa y estrecha que terminaba en unas curvas y unos muslos si un rastro de estrías o algo parecido. Muchas de las mujeres con las que había estado tenían implantes mamarios, liposucciones, operaciones o cosas así, ella no las negaba pero si pudiera compararlas con Emma, sin duda prefería lo natural ante el plástico.

Levantó sus manos y bajó las de la rubia para que se sujetara de su cuello, con sus muslos abrió un poco más las piernas de Emma para tener un mayor acceso a ella. Lenta y acompasadamente contorneaba su cadera para que ella sintiera en el roce cuanto la estaba deseando. Con cada roce le arrancaba un suspiro o gemido, lo que a Regina también le excitaba pero era un arma de doble filo.

-Voy a hacerte el amor-. Susurró Regina contra su lóbulo, no se daba cuenta que en ese mismo segundo su "Cenicienta" interior hablaba -"Ma belle poupée"(Mi hermosa muñeca), voy a pro... probar cada rincón de... este cuerpo que me vuelve loca-. Jadeó roncamente en su oreja provocando que el sexo de Emma se humedeciera más y más. Apenas podía dimensionar el agrado que era escuchar la voz de Regina comparado con el pasado cuando solo podía hacerlo con sus preciados ojos –Y no vas a impedirlo...

Cuando sabes que deseas bastante algo pero que puede traer consecuencias, tienes una lucha interna tan grande que tu alma pareciera dividirse entre la seguridad que te da alejarte o caer en la tentación. Regina sostuvo el cuerpo de Emma entre sus brazos, podía estar un poco ebria pero la sensación de tenerla así había sido algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que su corazón estaba taquicárdico por una mujer? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sentía tan jodidamente emocionada sin tener la explicación de ello? La preciosa rubia se aferraba a ella abrazándola con sus piernas y brazos, sus bocas se devoraban con tanta pasión que se teñían de rojo con el calor que las envolvían, la humedad de sus lenguas era otro ingrediente lujurioso. Terminaron cayendo sobre la cama, Regina extendiéndose por completo mientras Emma se acostaba sobre su abdomen y pechos para retorcerse lentamente entre las caricias. El silencio de la habitación había desaparecido hace mucho rato, solo se podían escuchar sus respiraciones agitadas, el movimiento de sus labios y lenguas, los jadeos que se escapaban con las caricias. Si esto fuese meramente carnal como el sexo, ya estarían follando contra una pared una y otra vez, y aunque la bomba había explotado con esa intención, ahora que sus cuerpos se acariciaban con tanta delicadeza la intención cambió. ¿Se podría decir que en este momento Cenicienta y su heredera estaban haciendo el amor? No podían excusarse con el argumento de que estaban ebrias, tal vez el alcohol ayudaba a desinhibirse pero ¿Harían esto si realmente se detestaran como agua y aceite?

Regina le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos y se dio el tiempo de mirarla varios segundos, pero de un segundo a otro su expresión se fue angustiando, no quiso darle importancia pero lo que estaba sintiendo era muy fuerte, la verdad le golpeaba la consciencia. Antes de arrepentirse fue Emma la que le dio un beso tan lento y tierno que le borró las dudas, ambas, un nudo de piernas y brazos volvieron a tocarse condescendientemente.

-Quiero besarte toda-. Jadeó Regina contra su boca, estaba tan jodidamente húmeda que resistirse era un suplicio.

La rubia introdujo la mano dentro de su ropa interior, tocando el sexo de Regina con el mismo ritmo de sus lenguas. ¡Por los clavos de Jesucristo! Esto no ayudaba en nada.

-Delicioso-. Susurró Emma con la intención de dirigir su boca hacia abajo, pero Regina fue más rápida –Pero que...

-No lo hagas-. Exhaló al borde –Quiero...-. Le dio un vistazo rápido antes de girarse ambas al mismo tiempo.

La dio vuelta sobre el colchón dejando que Emma quedara boca abajo. El vestido lo lanzó al suelo y después de eso se dio el tiempo de apreciar su cuerpo por detrás ¿Cómo alguien podía decir que estuviera gorda, solo por no parecer un hueso como las demás modelos? Y de ser gorda ¿Cuál era el problema con el físico? Estaba segura que si Emma aumentara de peso tendría esa pasión tan calcada en su mirada y actuar que se sentiría feliz de tenerla... pero... ¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas referidas a sentimientos? Trató como pudo de quitarse esas cosas de la cabeza antes de inclinar el rostro y besarle toda la columna, desde su nuca pasando por toda la línea hasta llegar donde comenzaba su ropa interior. La escuchaba gemir agudamente, era imposible borrar la sonrisa bobalicona de su rostro, volvió a repetir el proceso para escucharla una vez más.

-Gina...-. Gimió contra la almohada, se sentía tan caliente y húmeda que si la morena no le arrancaba todo terminaría por hacerlo ella.

-Ese es mi nombre, lo sé-. Murmuró Regina contra su cuello, estaba prácticamente acostada sobre ella rozando su sexo contra la curvatura de su trasero –¿Qué quieres que te haga?

-Mmh... hum-. Se quejó agudamente –Por favor, tócame...

-Oh sí-. Mordió una nalga de su trasero, suave y apetecible trasero –Lo haré... feliz cumpleaños para mí.

Bajó la braga color negro y la dejó caer a un costado, Regina se sacó el pantalón de vestir y sus bragas quedando totalmente desnuda. Emma sabía que en este segundo estaba perdiendo la vista espectacular de una Diosa griega totalmente desnuda, pero entre el estado de ebriedad y la necesidad de ser poseída no era capaz de moverse.

Con cuidado Regina sostuvo su trasero y lo acarició en círculos, pero mejor era la vista si la volteaba para verle la cara. Así lo hizo, las mejillas de ella estaban rojas, su frente estaba húmeda por el calor, mierda, era adorable así despojada de esa imponente presencia que tenía cuando se metía en su papel de periodista.

Se miraron como si lo hicieran por primera vez, Emma sonrió de costado haciéndola gemir de algo que no podía explicar. Le separó las piernas con cuidado pero antes de penetrarla con sus dedos, le robó otro beso llenó de deliciosa pasión. Para Emma sentir como la llenaba por dentro era la gloria, podía estar con hombres pero esto era simplemente de otro mundo, su calor, sus gloriosos dedos pasando lentamente y avivando cada llama de maravilloso placer dentro de ella. Regina cerró los ojos y gruñó.

-Mon Dieu-. Salió de ella y volvió a poseerla, una vez, otra vez y así hasta que Emma clamó un poco más de fuerza –Deliciosa

La sonrisa descarada de Emma terminó por calentarla más. ¿Quería fuerza? La sostuvo como pudo y se la llevó contra una pared donde la penetraba con sus dedos una y otra vez, ningún cuerpo de alguna mujer se semejaba a esto, nadie podía complementarla de tan exquisita manera como ella lo hacía.

Eran dos adultas piel contra piel queriéndose en una habitación de hotel. Emma aprovechaba de perder su nariz y boca contra el cabello oscuro y húmedo de Regina, era la mujer más exquisita que había tenido la oportunidad de probar, sus temores se iban a la mierda volando por la ventana gracias a la botella de vino que había bebido, no completa pero era bastante para lo acostumbrada que estaba.

-Hueles tan bien-. Respiraba sobre su cuello –Flores, flores y mucha delicadeza... mía.

-¿Y Ashley?-. Ambas jadeaban al ritmo de las embestidas.

-A la mierda ella y todos, solo mía-. Se estaba volviendo adicta a la boca de Emma, la necesitaba más que respirar, más que cualquier cosa. Su alma se estaba metiendo en un espiral de deseo sorprendente hasta que las paredes vaginales alrededor de sus dedos comenzaron a contraerse. Después de un minuto la escuchó gemir tan alto que supo que había alcanzado las estrellas, luego Regina se rindió ante las súplicas de su cuerpo apoyando cansadamente su rostro contra los pechos de Emma. ¡Dios! Se estaba volviendo loca con el libido, el cariño y todo lo demás mezclado, que la gran dama se apiadara de los demás mortales porque esta noche iba a costar mucho dejar de hacerle el amor a la preciosa mujer que jadeaba contra su cuello. Suya.

 **...**

El placer, la tranquilidad, dolor... sí, le dolía cada posible punto de su cuerpo en este momento. Mas, a pesar de eso la satisfacción emocional era tan grande que aún sin abrir los ojos ya estaba sonriendo. Quiso voltearse para seguir durmiendo pero sus pechos rozaron una espalda femenina y muy suave. El sueño que consumía su cabeza pareció evaporarse por arte de magia, abriendo sus ojos poco a poco hasta observar un cabello rubio que caía como cascada sobre las sábanas y que rozaba su nariz haciéndole cosquillas. No sabía que le dolía más, si sus músculos o el hecho que no estuviera sorprendida de saber la mujer que tenía a su lado, el hecho de no haber olvidado ningún jodido y exquisito segundo de la madrugada. No quería pensar si lo había hecho bien, si cometió un error o si era la mujer más imbécil del planeta por haberse acostado con ella. Menos, mucho menos iba a aferrarse a esos pensamientos emocionales que le decían a gritos que había disfrutado tanto su cuerpo pero mucho más su compañía, mucho más esos abrazos que se habían dado entre sueños o esos ronroneos satisfactorios cuando esa mujer se acurrucaba contra ella.

Sin poder luchar contra el impulso, estiró una mano y dejó que sus dedos jugaran con el cabello de Emma. El corazón comenzó a latirle de inmediato ¿Se daba cuenta del problema en el que estaba metida? Por supuesto que se aferraba a la esperanza que no lo recordara por todo el vino que había tomado, sonaba como una hija de puta pero no podía permitir que las cosas se mezclaran. De partida ella no podía estar con Emma, seguía odiándola por todo el daño, además trabajaban juntas y esto dificultaría todo avance que tenían ya hecho con lo del vestido.

-Aunque fuiste tú la que estando muy consciente de la realidad siguió adelante, admítelo, te encanta Emma Swan-. Murmuró como si algo le saliera del alma para darle una bofetada y despertarla.

¿Tanto le costaba admitir que no soportaba la idea de un hombre tocándola? "Qué mierda estás haciendo conmigo, bruja" pensó mirando el cuerpo de Emma tapado apenas con una sábana de hilo egipcio, color blanca. Parecía un ángel caído, dormía con tanta placidez que moría por caer en la tentación de acomodarse a su lado y abrazarla contra su cuerpo para que durmieran un poco más. Pero tenía que ser consecuente con el cómo actuaba y con lo que decía, si estaban embarcadas en un proyecto juntas no podía acostarse con Emma y salirse del rumbo, ese objetivo en común que habían acordado. Dejó de tocarla y salió de la cama antes de colocarse la ropa que había tirado en el suelo de la suite pero cuando estuvo de pie el dolor llegó a su cabeza de golpe ¡Jodida resaca!

-Mierda-. Presionó la palma de sus manos en la frente para disipar las molestias. Emma seguía durmiendo abrazada a una almohada pero con la espalda al aire. Bien, no estaba mal si se acercaba, sostenía las sábanas y la tapaba para protegerla de un resfriado, de todas maneras era un ser vivo y no era ser débil si la cuidaba, además era su modelo y no iba a permitir que se enfermara –Espero no recuerdes lo que pasó anoche Emma, esto solo terminará por dañarnos más de lo que estamos una con la otra, no hay nada entre... nosotras-. Depositó un beso al costado de su frente, quizás tardó en desprender sus labios y no se dio cuenta de ello –Adiós...

Se dio una mirada al espejo para que su cara no delatara que había tenido una noche de sexo, luego de puntillas se fue hacia la puerta para abrirla y salir de la habitación. Sabía que se torturaría el resto de sus días por haber llegado a este hotel y haber perdido todas las inhibiciones. ¿Cuánto le costaría trabajar disimulando que nada pasaba entre las dos? Toda esa minuciosa salida no valió mucho la pena, la mujer que dormía de espaldas tenía los ojos más abiertos que nunca hacia la pared del frente. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos lentamente bajo ese silencio sepulcral de la suite. Aunque se dijera que había actuado bajo los efectos del alcohol su consciencia no podía estar limpia, cada beso, cada caricia y cada gemido lo recordaba como si lo hubiera hecho apenas hace un segundo. Se sentía como una prostituta.

Era tan doloroso darse cuenta que su corazón seguía albergando la esperanza de un perdón pero más ahora albergaba una cosa... la esperanza del amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿QUE TAL?**

 **¡LA BOMBA EXPLOTÓ!**

 **ESPERO LOS COMENTARIOS DE SUS REACCIONES A ESTE CAPÍTULO ;)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53**

 **.**

 **Viernes 25 de octubre 2019, una semana después**

"Quiero sorprenderme el día del evento". No, no era suficiente para Emma ese tipo de argumentos, estaba segura que todas las veces que fue a H&C para probarse el vestido y el hecho de no haberse topado a Regina no era una coincidencia ¿Por qué una mujer fijaba los detalles para dárselos después a la jefa? Apenas se habían visto estos días y quizás su cuerpo lo agradecía, suficiente era tener que lidiar con los recuerdos de una noche fogosa y los sentimientos que ella misma puso en eso. Le dolía que esto ocurriera porque buscaba la manera de ser profesional a pesar de lo que su corazón sintiera, lo único que podía hacer en esto era calificar a Regina Mills de cobarde. ¿Cuántas veces se habían topado? Dos veces con escasos minutos de por medio donde la rubia se encontró en la misma disyuntiva, no saber si tratarla con la "ley del hielo" o actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Al final se decidió por la segunda opción porque un desprecio era exteriorizar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Después de dar vueltas por la cama decidió levantarse, el reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana y no podía quedarse más tiempo aquí, un largo día la esperaba. Ya todo el mundo se había enterado de la importancia de este vestido como el primer modelo en el camino a ser diseñadora, era por eso y mucho más que hoy día debía mostrar la pasión en su mirada y caminar. Hasta ayer había recibido las clases con una mujer para aprender a ser "modelo", la suerte estaba echada. Dentro de la ducha dejó que el agua caliente la empapara en cada rincón de su cuerpo, las caricias del agua la hacían gemir porque no pudo evitar imaginar que eran las manos de Regina, esas manos calientes que despertaron todos sus puntos nerviosos y que estimuló hasta el cansancio. No recordaba mucho como se sentía con ella cuando eran adolescentes, simplemente ahora estar con Regina siendo adultas había sido distinto. Pudo estar borracha pero se había sentido tan querida y cuidada ¿O eran sus sentimientos los que le hicieron creer cosas que no eran? Probablemente, que Regina escapara apenas había amanecido hablaba mucho de eso.

Al salir de la ducha se dio cuenta que en su teléfono tenía una llamada perdida ¡Era de Regina! Quiso obviarla pero el día y el evento de hoy no estaban para eso.

Con la toalla envuelta en su húmedo cuerpo marcó de vuelta, solo dos tonos bastaron para que contestara.

-Buenos días-. Murmuró Regina con un tono distinto al habitual –Quería saber cómo estabas-. Emma apretó el puño, si tan solo supiera.

-Bien, estoy arreglándome para salir a un spa y prepararme para la tarde, allá en el estudio me peinarán.

-Es... ¿Es posible juntarnos un momento a beber café? Simplemente quiero darte los buenos ánimos para la noche y agradecerte por todo-. Sonaba más que sincera.

-No-. Dijo sin pensarlo ¿Acaso tenía que estar siempre lista para Regina? Seguramente no había pensado en esa noche ni un solo miserable segundo cuando ella sí se había torturado. Regina tragó saliva sorprendida.

-¿No?

-Regina, no sé los motivos pero esta semana no apareciste para ver el vestido ni los detalles por finalizar, estuve todos los días allí cumpliendo con mi parte, este día quiero dármelo para prepararme sola ¿Sí? Nos vemos en el estudio...

Regina miró con la boca abierta su teléfono ¡Esto era increíble! Nadie jamás se negaba a una petición suya menos una mujer. Ella por supuesto no recordaba nada por la borrachera de esa noche, por eso no le afectaba en nada ir o no ir a H&C, en cambio Regina estaba las 24 horas pensando y soñando con ese cuerpo, esa mirada dulce y esos gemidos que clamaban ser callados con los besos más apasionados del mundo. Bien ¡Que se jodiera!

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Todos esos rostros se voltearon hacia ella cuando entró en el estudio donde se maquillaban las modelos. No había mujer en este lugar que no supiera quién era, bastantes le sonrieron cortésmente, otras simplemente decidieron ignorarla por la envidia que corroía sus cuerpos desde que supieron que sería la "musa" de la gran "Evil Queen". El corazón le palpitaba dentro del pecho en una mezcla de emoción y miedo, el vestido había quedado tan precioso pero definitivamente no sería lo mismo vérselo puesto hoy. Belle a su lado hizo las gestiones para que la acercaran a una estilista privada y así arreglaran su cabello lo más pronto posible.

Emma se acomodó en un asiento giratorio con cuidado, una mujer de cuello largo y mucha clase se presentó antes de soltarle el cabello y rociarlo con agua para poder peinarlo a gusto. Sus ojos estaban puestos en su reflejo, quería perderse en ella misma para no pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los consejos y tips que debía tener en cuenta en la pasarela. Estuvo quizás minutos sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, toda conversación se fue perdiendo, cada ruido o gesto ajeno desapareció por completo. Un cosquilleo la invadió en la parte baja de su vientre cuando volvió de sus pensamientos y se fijó en su reflejo de nuevo. ¡Estaba completamente sola en el salón! Antes de alegar una silueta en el espejo llamó su atención, una silueta que empezó a tener forma.

De inmediato su cuerpo respondió ante su imagen humedeciéndose por completo. Ese peinado imponía más su presencia, el vestido no tan largo color vino ceñido a su cuerpo, los accesorios a juego y esas zapatillas con tacones tan elegantes le daban altura.

-Ya que me negaste la oportunidad esta mañana de hablar contigo supongo que debo hacerlo ahora-. Sus ojos se veían más oscuros que nunca, parecía que la iban a devorar.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?-. Susurró Emma sin dejar de mirarla a través del espejo, Regina estaba tras ella y agachada, con la cabeza prácticamente a su lado.

-Quiero decirte simplemente gracias, gracias por todo lo que me has ayudado desde que estuviste acá...-. Emma sintió un nudo en su garganta, le dolía que Regina ignorara lo que había pasado esa noche porque ella no podía hacerlo –Muestra esa pasión que te caracterizó desde el primer día, demuestra porque eres mi modelo, demuestra por qué eres diferente a todas las chicas que están aquí.

-No hay nada que agradecer-. Regina giró la cabeza un poco hacia el lado, sus narices se rozaban pero ninguna era capaz de moverse los milímetros que separaban sus labios –Estoy cumpliendo con una promesa-. A Regina le ardía todo pensando cómo podía devorarle la boca, pero no, no le gustaba ni sentía cosas por ella, solo era atracción sexual –Ve, haz que vuelvan las demás porque tenemos que arreglarnos

-Sorpréndeme cuando estés con ese vestido, quiero que tu pasión cuele el alma de todos los asistentes-. Iba a besarle la frente pero se contuvo, Regina no era alguien demostrativa ni mucho menos una débil ¡Era su jefa!.

Emma no respondió, esperó que se fuera antes de gemir angustiada entre sus manos. Esos ir y venir, esas miradas de deseo y esos acercamientos que quemaban su cuerpo terminarían efectivamente haciéndole daño ¿Qué quería lograr Gina con eso? No podía darse más importancia de la que la rubia le daba porque de seguro estaba en su lista negra o era la mujer 20.000 en su cama.

El evento había comenzado y obviamente las y los modelos entraban y salían "tras bambalinas". Apartaron a otro cuarto a la rubia para que pudieran ponerle con libertad el traje que entre 3 personas cargaban. Estaba parada con ropa interior en un ambiente temperado, las mujeres estiraron el vestido en una mesa enorme para que no sufriera arrugas porque ¡Dios! Plancharlo fue una odisea, un solo movimiento en falso y podían quemar la obra de arte hecha vestido. ¡Manos a la obra!

* * *

 **...**

* * *

De todos los asientos dispuestos alrededor de la pasarela, el suyo tenía la mejor ubicación. El lugar donde efectuaban el desfile de moda estaba en un teatro en medio de Paris, había muchos medios que cubrían el evento, muchos asistentes y gente famosa que estaba al tanto de todo este tipo de cosas. Como una buena diseñadora debería estar tomando apuntes de las prendas de sus colegas para aprender más de ellos, pero su cabeza no era capaz de procesar otra cosa que no fuera un número que contaba en retroceso. Luego de 1 hora después cuando la última pieza de Phill Cho salió del escenario, todas las luces se apagaron para solo quedar encendida una que enfocaba los telones negros apostados al principio de la pasarela. El hombre que hablaba tras el micrófono relataba la importancia de la pieza que habían dejado para lo último en este evento, todos contenían su respiración porque se había comentado mucho que esta sin duda sería la pieza más sublime de la noche y que si salía a la venta solo los más importantes la podrían adquirir dado su alto valor monetario.

Regina sintió varias miradas sobre ella cuando dijeron su nombre, hace 10 años esto sonaría a una mentira más, sin embargo su sueño se había hecho realidad gracias a ese boceto dibujado con la rabia y la pena de una decepción amorosa.

-"Pues dejamos sobre el escenario la primera pieza dibujada por la famosa diseñadora Regina Mills"-. Dijo el hombre antes de retirarse y antes que pusieran de fondo una música tan apasionante que a todos en este lugar se les erizó el cabello.

"Lo harás bien" susurró con los ojos cerrados Emma antes de que los telones negros se desplazaran hacia los lados y revelaran su imagen por completo. La exclamación de todos los presentes fue instantánea, la luz cálida hacía juego con el color marfil del vestido. Regina se llevó una mano a la boca porque la sorpresa era evidente, haberla evitado durante toda la semana tuvo el efecto que esperaba ¡Tenía una Diosa frente a ella! Comenzó a caminar sobre la pasarela tal y como se había imaginado a la mujer que tenía en mente cuando hizo el boceto. Sobre su cabello había una tiara gruesa que sostenía el velo hacia su espalda, guantes blancos y un vestido lleno de ínfimos detalles que tardó noches enteras por hacer. Era su pieza, única y exclusivamente hecha por ella a mano sin ayuda de alguien esta vez. Se le estaba partiendo el pecho al verla de esa manera, lucía como una reina con ese vestido de novia, nunca se la había imaginado de esa forma y ahora que la tenía frente a sus ojos no podía creer cuan bella y exquisita lucía. Apenas respiraba el resto de los asistentes, concordaban con ella con que era una pieza única ¡Qué manera de llover las fotografías!

-Es... Es hermosa-. La mujer que le había partido el corazón lucía con clase y mucho sentimiento su obra de arte.

A su mente por supuesto que llegaron de nuevo las imágenes cuando hicieron el amor en el hotel. Su boca besando su cuello con tanto cariño hasta hacerla gemir por más, también cuando fue ella la que besaba tiernamente sus pechos y el vientre. Habían sido el complemento perfecto esa vez, nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer o sus caricias como esa noche. Por supuesto que quería comprobarlo de nuevo solo para darse cuenta que había sido calenturas de una noche, por supuesto que su orgullo la estaba cegando y haciendo daño a ambas. Por un segundo la "novia" miró hacia abajo justo al asiento donde ella la estaba observando, eran la clásica imagen de "Cenicienta y su heredera".

Los ojos de la rubia estaban anegados en lágrimas, no podía dejar de pensar que esto surgió después que se comportara como una imbécil, después de hacerle daño y dejar de verse por 10 años. ¡La quería maldita sea! La quería tanto y no podía explicarse cómo era posible si se habían dejado de ver por tanto tiempo, quería correr y llorar desconsoladamente pero se mantenía estoica en la pasarela como lo había prometido. Regina no iba a perdonarla, ella no iba a quererla de nuevo ni hacerle el amor no estando ebria, Regina no quería que lo recordara.

-Lo que pudo ser-. Susurró Regina acongojada y con el pecho apretado. ¡Mierda! ¡Eso le había salido del alma, su cenicienta interior estaba sufriendo! –Lo... Lo que pudo ser-. Sus ojos marrones estaban húmedos –Lo que pudo ser y... y que no sucedió...

Emma no había dejado de mirarla, por supuesto leyó sus labios terminando por partir su alma y mandarla al infierno de la tortura y el sufrimiento. ¡Esto debió ocurrir maldita sea! Sin planes terribles, sin Killian de por medio ni mentiras o tampoco dolor, este vestido debió ser suyo para llevarlo hacia la mujer que ella amaba, a la mujer que no pudo confiar y a la que después de 10 años seguía guardando en su corazón. Basta... ella no podía seguir de pie en este lugar... no más.

Se quedó en medio de la pasarela para que todos los fotógrafos y asistentes al desfile pudieran tomarle unas cuantas fotografías a la prenda, algunos de seguro subirían de inmediato a la web la imagen del vestido. ¡Es que era precioso! Faltaban adjetivos para poder calificarlo, era una de esas piezas que contemplas por horas dado su belleza y detalles que lo hacen único. La pregunta que urgía en los presentes era una sola ¿Saldría a la venta? Muchos darían lo que fuera por conseguirlo sin importar que otros la adquirieran, de ser así solo unos pocos tendrían el privilegio de poseerla. Pero eran suposiciones nada más, en este segundo cuando Regina estaba embelesada por el vestido y la mujer que lo llevaba puesto, estaba de acuerdo en una cosa: no vendería el vestido bajo ningún punto de vista ni permitiría su reproducción. Era tan bello que nadie tenía el derecho de llevarlo puesto salvo Emma Swan que la había inspirado en hacerlo. Por supuesto que su cuerpo no reaccionó muy bien cuando la idea pasó por su cabeza, el ácido de su estómago subió hasta la garganta haciéndola toser.

Emma volteó y caminó hacia el principio de la pasarela para que le dieran un último vistazo, aunque el hombre tras el micrófono llamó a Regina para que subiera al escenario. Así lo hizo con toda la elegancia que la caracterizaba, muchos suspiraron con su presencia porque era cierto lo que se comentaba ¡Lucía preciosa!

Con cuidado Regina posó su mano en la cintura de Emma y la acercó bastante para que sus cuerpos quedaran casi pegados de lado. La gente quedaba sin habla ¡Parecían una hermosa pareja! Por eso mismo y otras cosas los flashes no tardaron ni 1 segundo en llegar, querían captar a la "Evil Queen" y su gran obra de arte puesto en el cuerpo de su primera modelo personal. Los ojos de la rubia seguían húmedos por toda la situación, hace un segundo dijo "no más" pero ahora sentía que tenía que llegar hasta el final con esto, después sería libre.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Lunes 28 de octubre, Dijon, 3 días después marcaba el calendario.**

Los sitios de moda y varias revistas a nivel mundial publicaron en sus portales online la foto de Regina Mills sosteniendo de lado el cuerpo de Emma, destacando lo maravillados y totalmente enamorados que estaban los cibernautas y expertos en la materia con el vestido ¡Rogaban que lo vendiera! ¡Que hiciera una reproducción masiva del vestido! Pero no conseguirían respuestas aún de su parte.

En este momento Regina cerraba la computadora de su oficina después de mandar un mail con informaciones a unos socios de la empresa. Sabía que no tenía tiempo para otras cosas ahora, debía irse a un estudio fotográfico en 20 minutos más porque tendrían la sesión fotográfica junto a Emma para la revista Vogue. Esta era con toda seguridad la última actividad que tenían juntas y que estaba estipulada en el contrato, después de eso estaría libre para volar de vuelta a Estados Unidos y continuar realizándose como una periodista. No le gustaba la idea, extrañamente no recordaba demasiado como era su diario vivir sin ella llegando a H&C para probarse el vestido y tener clases de "modelaje", pero debía pensar que todo era para un bien mayor, recobraría su tiempo a solas, su libertad, dejaría de tener pensamientos o deseos que no correspondían a ella.

Antes de ingresar al vehículo donde la trasladaba su chofer, el teléfono en su bolsillo comenzó a sonar. No siempre tenía ganas de atender llamados pero todo cambió cuando vio el nombre de esa mujer en su teléfono.

-"Bon après-midi ma chérie"-. Pronunció cada palabra de tal forma que la otra mujer quiso gemir. Su tono de voz diciendo "buenas tardes, muñeca" en francés era una cosa que debían grabar para reproducirlo en un CD dedicado a mujeres de sangre caliente –¿Cómo estás Ashley?

-Aquí estirada en mi cama después de salir de la ducha... estoy mojada-. Regina cerró los ojos para recrear una imagen en su cabeza, que ardiente debía lucir la rubia en su cama –¿Y tú?

-Preparándome para una sesión de fotos, no tan entretenida claro como lo que has de estar haciendo-. La morena se rio bajo con el intento más sensual que su garganta le daba abasto –¿Necesitas algo?

-Mmm hum estoy en Dijon por una escena de mi nueva película, quería saber si deseabas, ya sabes, pasar a cenar después de esa tediosa sesión y entrevista que te ha de hacer Vogue-. Ashley no mostró celos en su voz pero sabía perfectamente con quién lo haría –Si tan solo me hubieses elegido a mí... pero bueno, quería invitarte a cenar a un restaurante donde soy socia-. Regina con tal de evitar pensamientos sentimentales hacia Emma, cualquier cosa.

-Anótame de inmediato ¿A qué hora, chérie?

Después de seguir hablando cualquier cosa con connotación sexual, Regina cortó la llamada. Su chofer estaba sin gestos en su rostro, solamente la esperaba sentado dentro del vehículo como era su trabajo. Poco les tomó llegar al estudio, sabía que estaba atrasada por haberse quedado hablando por teléfono con Ashley, pero no era nada que una sonrisa no pudiera vencer ¿O sí? Al llegar saludó al hombre corpulento que vigilaba la entrada, no fue necesario identificarse para que supiera quién era o a qué venía. Una mujer con elegante vestido blanco le señaló el camerino donde la prepararían. Era primera vez que hacía una entrevista que incluyera una sesión fotográfica (photoshoot), no tenía memoria de haber hecho una antes como esta así que una vez más algo "primero" lo realizaba con Emma.

La misma mujer que la recibió le mostró todo el guardaropas que usaría en la sesión, desde blusas oscuras y gorras ladeadas, hasta zapatillas lustrados o vestidos con gargantillas doradas que denotaban su riqueza. Primero le hicieron vestir unos pantalones de lino negro, una blusa blanca, una chaqueta blanca y una corbata sin anudar que tendría que usar caída a un costado, al estilo tomboy pero dejando relucir su lado femenino.

En su mismo camerino una maquilladora le puso una finísima capa de base en el rostro, retocó su maquillaje, Regina sabía que era para evitar el brillo de su piel con las luces del estudio.

-Solo falta que la peinen-. La mujer le hizo la seña a otra para que le dedicara unos buenos minutos al arreglo del cabello. Regina sonreía levemente por cortesía cuando en realidad solo quería salir del estudio, tomar las fotos e irse de aquí (eso creía ella).

Cuando finalmente estuvo lista para la primera temática de las fotos, caminó junto a un grupo de personas hacia otro estudio especialmente ambientado para ello. Estaba tan pendiente de las instrucciones que le daba el fotógrafo que no se había fijado cuando entraron allí. Tuvo que apretar sus dientes para que su rostro no se transfigurara en otra cosa. Con una sonrisa "inocente" Emma miraba al asistente de luces que le hablaba entusiasmadamente de algo, por la forma en la que ese asistente la miraba era obvio que quería flirtear. Pero no solo eso la sacó de trance, Emma Swan tenía puesto un vestido amarillo que se ataba al cuello y que revelaba gran parte de su espalda, un vestido que no le llegaba más allá de las rodillas, unas flores sobre su cuello y el cabello tomado de forma tan casual que le hizo pensar en una Emma despojada de tanta riqueza.

Una de las asistentas la empujó levemente para hacerla reaccionar e indicarle donde debía posicionarse.

Emma le dio una larga mirada de pies a cabeza antes de seguir hablando con el asistente de las luces como si nada.

-Lamento interrumpirlos-. Usaba la autoridad hasta en el tono de su voz –Pero vamos a comenzar...-. Emma iba a levantar su mano para despedirse del chico de las luces, pero Regina se la sostuvo suavemente y la llevó a sus labios. Ese pequeño toque sensual logró encenderla de mil formas posibles –Este será nuestro último trabajo ¿Lo haremos bien?-. Emma suspiró lentamente al escucharla, hace 10 años era imposible que hablara y ahora se la encontraba con ese toque francés, mierda.

-Sí, lo haremos bien...

La primera instrucción del fotógrafo bastó para que todo se desarrollara con naturalidad, "Mírense fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos". Regina, que estaba apoyada contra la pared empapelada de afiches, no le quitó los ojos a ella en ningún momento, de hecho ese efecto hipnotizador de sus ojos marrones atrajo el cuerpo de Emma como el polen a la abeja. No era de sorprenderse que contra su vestido sintiera el calor del cuerpo de la morena, menos que sus cuerpos comenzaran a acomodarse con vida propia. Regina descansó su mano en la cintura de la rubia para atraerla más al mismo tiempo que ella se sostenía del borde de su blusa. El fotógrafo y los demás asistentes murmuraban emocionados por la gran química que tenían, pero Mills y Swan eran ajenas a los comentarios de los demás, solo respiraban lentamente sin dejar de observarse en cada ínfimo detalle.

La tensión entre ambas empezó a subir, Emma sintió tanto miedo de los propios deseos que su carne y cuerpo querían que trató de apartarse, mas, fue Regina la que tuvo mayor reflejo y la atrapó sosteniéndola de los brazos. Sus pulgares trazaban círculos sobre la piel de ella, sus labios temblaban ansiosos por besarle la boca aun estando frente a todos. Si en un pasado le encantó siendo adolescente, ahora siendo adulta con 10 años más lucía muchísimo mejor. Estuvo a punto de susurrarle "exquisita" cuando el fotógrafo empezó a dar otras instrucciones de cómo posar ¡Genial! Las habían salvado de sus propios deseos...

Así fue como al pasar los minutos el flash las cubría en cada toma o nueva pose. Tuvieron que sonreírse aunque no quisieron, tuvieron que cambiarse de atuendos e incluso tomarse fotos acostadas en el césped, a través de una rejilla que las separara, con poses que a Regina la hicieran destacar como la "Evil Queen" y a ella como su "musa inspiradora". Al final de la tarde cuando apenas quedaban rayos de sol surcando el cielo anaranjado, dieron finalizada la sesión fotográfica. La entrevista se la realizaron en simultáneo, ambas con un periodista distinto que captara lo mejor posible respuestas satisfactorias.

-Mmm mierda-. Suspiró cansada al reflejo que había en el espejo en ese camerino. Ya se había despojado de la ropa y lo demás y aunque afuera el día se había acabado el suyo no. Emocionalmente se sentía muy mal, tenía bastante en claro lo que sentía independientemente si correspondiera o no, estaba harta de todo pero a la vez no. No, no podía entenderse. Tenía fatiga, sí, por eso abrió un cajoncito del mueble donde le indicaron había una pequeña colación que era un paquete de galletas sabor "helado". Su mente rápida asoció aquello con el pasado, con el primer brindis especial de ambas, también con el segundo en una cafetería cuando Regina fue su chofer un momento. Sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas con los recuerdos de lo que fue una relación en un principio muy inocente.

-Emma-. Había abierto la puerta tan rápido que la sobresaltó –Yo... lo siento, venía a despedirme de ti, hoy fue una tarde...-. Disimuladamente se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió como si nada –Que... ¿Te pasa algo?-. Emma negó con la cabeza, sabía jodidamente lo que significaba esto, ella ya tenía decisiones tomadas y el contrato tenía estipulado su participación obligatoria hasta que la sesión y entrevista a Vogue finalizara.

-¿Me acompañarías a una cafetería? Sería bueno que cerráramos todo este trabajo juntas con algo así.

-¿En una cafetería y no una cena?-. Regina arrugó la frente, la simplicidad con la que Emma tomaba algo así no le gustaba para nada –Mmm verás yo venía a despedirme porque…-. Al ver que la sonrisa en Emma se ensanchaba más se sintió perturbada ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿De verdad estaba feliz o era un elemento de distracción? No podía decir que sí porque tenía una cena con Ashley en unos minutos, aunque una vez más su "Cenicienta interior" habló primero –Bueno, vamos y te llevo en el vehículo con mi chofer…

El mundo es redondo, si partes en un punto y caminas en línea recta sin mirar atrás terminarás regresando al mismo lugar. ¿Era esto algo similar? Ambas entraron a una cafetería muy bonita que estaba en pleno centro de Dijon, su decorado antiguo la hacía aún más interesante, el olor a café en el ambiente y la charla amena de las personas convertían cualquier ambiente en uno deseable para relajarse. Nadie las identificó pero a pesar de eso Regina eligió la mesa más apartada de la cafetería para tener un poco de privacidad. Una mesera con una sonrisa cortes les alcanzó el menú pero en ese momento Regina se disculpó con la excusa que debía hacer una llamada importante.

-Pide cualquier cosa por mí ¿Sí? Lo que pidas estará bien, ya regreso…-. Era la excusa perfecta para ir al baño y mojarse la cara, ella tampoco se sentía muy bien después de todo. ¡Ah! Y además para avisarle a Ashley que llegaría una hora más tarde. Caminó varias veces por el baño, quería hacer tiempo con tal de tener menos tiempo y evitar los silencios incómodos. Ya su cabeza no sabía si la odiaba tanto como en un principio, pero el hecho de darse cuenta la aterraba demasiado. Después de 15 minutos miró el reloj, considerando prudente que era volver a la mesa.

Notó a Emma acomodar algo en la mesa ¿Acaso no era tarea de la mesera hacerlo? Con un poco de indignación por el "mal servicio" se acercó a ayudar a la rubia, más, al enfrentarla y ver lo que había en la bandeja no fue capaz de moverse más.

-Ah, aquí estabas-. La voz le temblaba, Emma estaba nerviosa –Tenía antojos así que pedí helado y galletas… ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-¡¿Debería tenerlos?!-. Regina gruñó sentándose frente a ella ¿Esto era una broma? Aun recordaba todo lo relacionado con eso, el significado y el código de ambas, la inocencia de su relación y la sencillez también –¿Comemos? En serio Emma ¿Hay algún motivo por el que quieras estar aquí además de finalizar el proceso?

-Esto-. Sostuvo una galleta y la untó en la copa de helado, luego la alzó ante sus ojos –Después de varios días puedo decir que sí, logré mi cometido y pude ayudarte en este sueño que posees, quiero brindar… Por ambas, para que cada una tenga un fruto positivo de esto, porque sea una exitosa periodista en FOX y para que tú estés en la cima de tu carrera.

Regina sintió que toda la sangre se fue a sus puños y cara quedando totalmente roja. Si había bombas emocionales que explotarían, esta era una de esas. No sabía si gritaría y la trataría con atrevimiento por estar jugando con cosas del pasado de la relación como las galletas y el helado, por darse cuenta que lo hacía a propósito o... por darse cuenta que esto era la despedida..

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HARÁ REGINA?**

 **¡COMENTEN!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

 **.**

Sin decir una palabra por el momento y aun conteniéndose las ganas de gritar, sostuvo también una galleta, la untó en helado y la chocó con cuidado contra la galleta que Emma sostenía. Un nudo se formó en su garganta ¿Es que ella era cruel y disfrutaba haciéndolo? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo caso?

 **Flash Back**

Sorprendentemente la rubia sacó su pote de helado, sacó una cuchara de plástico que traía en el bolsillo y se la tendió para que la cogiera con la mano izquierda. Tomó la suya que ya estaba usando y untó un poco de helado.

-Saca un poco-. Regina extrañada lo hizo –¿Te acuerdas del brindis de la galleta?-. La forma en la que la miraba le pareció tan dulce –Hagamos una con helado, porque sé que se vendrán cosas nuevas… sin importar nuestra situación económica, dejemos que las cosas sigan con naturalidad ¿Estás de acuerdo?-. Regina se rió a su manera, meneó la cabeza sin creer que estaba haciendo esto.

-"Sí, estoy de acuerdo"-. Ambas chocaron sus cucharas y se comieron el helado. Parecían dos niñas sonrojadas consigo mismas y de lo que hacían.

 **Fin flash Back**

Cerró los ojos con ese recuerdo y optó por comerse la galleta, pero la dulzura de ella no le llegaba a la boca. Esa navidad, esa maldita noche del 23 de diciembre del 2009 ella había planeado una sorpresa para Emma. Le había comprado una cadena de oro con un dije de galleta y otro de helado porque eran dos símbolos que las unían, esa noche cuando ambas estuvieran apartadas se la iba a colocar susurrando una frase que había practicado mucho tiempo. Iba a decirle "Te amo" con su propia voz, no más modulaciones, no más contenciones, podría decirle aquello porque su esfuerzo "mental" también cooperó en ello. 10 años después se encontraban en esto, dos adultas que se despedían después de finalizar el contrato que las mantuvo prácticamente 3 semanas juntas.

-¿Así de simple te vas a despedir? Vaya Emma, mostraste tanta insistencia y entusiasmo por trabajar conmigo y con esto-. Regina indicó a su alrededor –Una simple cafetería... es aquí donde pretendes hacerlo ¿No?

-Sabes perfectamente lo del helado y la galleta, quería recordarte que aun habiendo odio entre nosotras podemos tener un momento para reflexionar y dejar nuestras diferencias de lado.

-¿Quién te dice que lo estoy haciendo?-. La morena gruñó –¿Quién te dice que no te sigo detestando? Espera, espera...-. Hizo una mueca –¿Piensas que voy a perdonarte?-. Aun cuando sus palabras le dolieron bastante, Emma sonrió lentamente.

-Y cuando todo finaliza aprovechas de sacar tu artillería más pesada el último día… lo único que sabes decir es eso como si estuviera pensando en tu perdón, en que no me odias-. Por supuesto que lo hacía desde que se había dado cuenta que aún poseía sentimientos muy fuertes hacia Regina –Te has vuelto un ser tan oscuro, tan llena de resentimiento que no sabe mirar más allá de su ombligo.

-¡Y supongo que tú eres la madre Teresa!-. Lanzó un bufido burlona –No me conoces en lo absoluto Swan ¡Nada!-. Sus puños le temblaban, sus piernas querían separarse de la silla donde estaba pero seguía allí mirándola con toda la ira brotando de su boca.

"No pierdas la compostura, Emma, no lo hagas". Respiraba profundamente para no caer en el juego.

-Me da tristeza que una mujer tan inteligente siempre caiga en lo mismo, llevamos un trabajo relativamente tranquilo estos días pero cuando te das cuenta que me voy aprovechas de mostrarte cómo eres… no ¿Sabes algo? Tienes razón, no conozco a la "Evil Queen", yo solo conocí a quién fue la mujer que quise tanto cuando adolescente, mi "Cenicienta"-. Cuando Emma dijo esa palabra, Regina quiso llorar y no entendía por qué –Mi novia, a la que herí por culpa de una manipulación sentimental... yo ya me perdoné y dejé de castigarme por el error, por eso creo que puedo seguir adelante... en cambio tú, Gina, tú seguirás estancada tratando de odiarme y teniéndole rencor a mi familia, si es así nadie más que tú puede sacarte de ese círculo...-. La rubia se paró dejando un billete generoso sobre la mesa –Sin embargo-. Enarcó una ceja, estaba aparentemente serena –Si es así como te gusta ser está claro que no hay nada que hacer...

Salió de allí dejándola sola, con dos copas de helado y galletas a medio comer. ¡Mierda! Ella se iría mañana y terminarían las cosas así ¿No? En ese momento de duda donde se decidía si recurría al sexo de Ashley o no, sus pies ya estaban caminando rápido tras la rubia. Esquivó varias mesas bajo la mirada atenta de todos los presentes, muchos la reconocieron pero no le importó en lo absoluto, si ella se iba a ir no la dejaría así como así.

-¡TAX…!-. No terminó la frase porque un cuerpo detrás suyo la acorraló contra una pared en un pequeño pasillo ubicado entre dos edificaciones de estilo gótico.

Antes que pudiera perder la tranquilidad creyendo que la estaban secuestrando, las manos calientes de esa mujer le sujetaron la cintura para desaparecer la distancia existente de sus cuerpos. Apenas un gemido brotó de su boca porque el resto fueron callados por los labios de Regina. En todo su cuerpo podía sentir la presión del dela morena, todo su calor lo percibía y se acumulaba entre sus muslos. Podía enumerar 100 razones por las que esto estaba fuera de lugar pero otras 100 razones llegaban a su cabeza, 100 razones que hacían que esto sí valiera la pena. ¡Mierda! Cuanto se habían aguantado el tocarse y besarse hace unas horas en la sesión fotográfica, no iba a racionalizar el "por qué" hacían esto ya que terminarían enfriándose.

-Joder, Emma-. Jadeó Regina contra su oreja humedeciéndola luego con su boca –Me he estado aguantando toda la maldita tarde por tocarte... por favor-. Su quejido de impaciencia se debía a la humedad en su entrepierna mojando sus bragas . Con suerte esperó un mínimo asentimiento de su cabeza antes que sus manos se encargaran de subirle el vestido que llevaba, arrancar de un solo tirón la braga color beige, separarle las piernas y con sus dedos entrar en ella. Ambas inclinaron su cabeza hacia atrás -¡Mierda! Oh...-. Jadeó -Emma estas tan... tan

Sus figuras no se identificaban gracias a la oscuridad de la calle y ese callejón sin salida. Regina entraba y salía de su cuerpo queriendo que llegara lo más pronto posible al orgasmo, pero luego la idea de que se iba a ir de Francia la hacía moverse lento tratando de tomarse las cosas con calma. Arrastró su nariz por todo el cuello de esa mujer tratando de captar lo máximo posible su perfume, pecaría de imbécil y mentirosa si dijera que había féminas más exquisitas que ella. A Regina le hubiese gustado estar haciendo el amor en la habitación de su casa pero era imposible, era tanta la pasión que en el camino quemarían todo a su paso. La morena necesitaba sentir más, con ayuda de Emma se desabotonó sus jeans negros y junto con su braga los bajó, la rubia llevo una mano al sexo de Regina jugando con los pliegues.

Emma se afirmaba con el abrazo que tenía al cuello de la morena, con las piernas que se posaban una a cada costado de sus caderas, en esa posición unieron sus sexos, sintiendo a Regina en toda su plenitud. Fricción, calor, fuerza, humedad, jadeos, no querían ser delatadas pero la pasión era tanta que debían canalizarla de la más exquisita manera.

Desesperada buscó la boca de Regina exigiendo que la abriera y le diera la libertad a su lengua de recorrer sus rincones, de lamer sus labios y chuparlos a gusto con tanto ímpetu que los dejaba al rojo vivo.

Esto era un poco brusco, un poco rápido, un poco animal. La necesidad corría por la sangre de ambas y el temor de ser sorprendidas por alguien le daba el toque adrenalínico que necesitaban también. Las manos de Emma acariciaban toda su espalda bajo su blusa. En ese vaivén la rubia acarició las mejillas de esa diosa griega que fue suya, el contorno de su nariz y labios, el contorno de su mandíbula que se tensaba mucho más a medida que la velocidad de sus embestidas aumentaba. Quería que fuera suya, que no solo se encontraran en peleas, discusiones, quería que el sexo no solo fuera sexo sino que implicaran sentimientos más hermosos como el amor. Antes de entristecerse Regina mordió apenas su cuello justo antes que llegara al orgasmo con tanta violencia que su carne se contraía en espasmos de forma rápida.

Segundos después Regina se liberó junto a ella tan cálidamente que le arrancó un gemido de la boca.

Dejó descansando su frente junto a la de Emma mientras trataban de recuperar el ritmo de la respiración. En esa atmósfera solo las acompañaba el ruido de sus corazones latiendo, el ruido de los autos que pasaban en la calle más cercana y personas que caminaban ignorando la escena fogosa del callejón oscuro.

En ese momento cuando se alejó unos centímetros del cuerpo de la rubia, ella empezó a temblar.

-¿Tienes frío?-. Regina susurró preocupada, antes de sacarse la chaqueta para taparla vio su rostro y las lágrimas que corrían de él –Emma...

-Déjame ir...-. Murmuró Emma acongojada –Déjame ir por favor...

-Yo... no es que

-Por favor déjame-. Bajó su vestido y no le importó no llevar ropa interior abajo, podía muy bien disimularlo. Se apartó más de Regina sin ser capaz de mirarla a la cara ¿Qué especie de mujer que se respetaba a sí misma, después de una discusión terminaba teniendo sexo? Estaba asqueada de sí misma y el poco amor que se profesaba ¡Más respeto! Era obvio que la quería mucho pero si seguía siendo débil ante ella, si seguía cediendo a esos deseos más profundos terminaría por arruinarse a sí misma –Es... esto es el adiós Gi... Regina Mills, no... no deseo más que tu propio éxito y tranquilidad aunque no retiro lo que te dije en la cafetería...-. Limpió su nariz rápidamente con el dorso de su mano, no podía parar de sorber ni derramar gotas de tristeza –Yo, me voy...

-Emma-. La morena quiso abrazarla pero Emma se deshizo en sus brazos como arena entre los dedos.

La vio caminar a tropezones hacia el taxi más cercano, contuvo el aliento cuando desapareció dentro de uno y se perdió lejos en el camino. Ahí se iba el último rastro del pasado como "Cenicienta", ahí iba su primera y única musa inspiradora, allí se iban todos unos recuerdos mezclados entre el dolor y el amor. La estaba perdiendo pero no era capaz de dar pasos e impedir que se fuera de Francia, si ella aun contra su carácter de mierda y palabras hirientes la había ayudado a sumar más puntos a su carrera de diseñadora a cambio de nada ¿Quién era ella para impedirle ser buena periodista en un canal tan importante como FOX? Caminó torpemente de vuelta al callejón oscuro, apoyó derrotada la cabeza contra la pared pero luego cuando ganó fuerza y rabia empezó a patearla dando gritos. ¡Rabia! ¡Molestia! ¡Todo en esta vida estaba podrido!

El teléfono suyo que estaba tirado en el suelo vibraba con la llamada entrante de Ashley, sabía que era ella pero no podía terminar por matar a su corazón si iba a esa cena y se metía entre sus sábanas. De pronto comenzó a llorar en silencio cuando abrazó sus piernas allí sentada en el suelo, estaba más que jodida, estaba arruinada y así se quedaría por mucho tiempo más.

¿Hasta la 1 de la madrugada? ¿Quizás un poco más tarde? No recordaba hasta que hora estuvo en ese oscuro callejón llorando y pateando cosas llevada por la rabia que sintió, rabia contra sí misma, rabia contra el resentimiento que se aferraba a su corazón como sanguijuela chupa sangre ¡Ese resentimiento que no le hacía nada bien ni a la gente que la rodeaba!. No recordaba con exactitud cómo fue que llegó a su casa en perfectas condiciones sin haber chocado el vehículo, porque no tenía recuerdos de prestarle atención a la calle. Así, digna de una cobarde dejó que una de las personas más importantes de su vida huyera de ella por no saber retenerla ni tener la capacidad de confesarle exactamente lo que pensaba o sentía ¿Y cómo hacerlo si con suerte ella estaba al tanto de eso?

Fue así como al día siguiente Emma y su mejor amiga Belle, viajaron desde Dijon a Paris para tomar un vuelo directo a New York. Belle nunca se había sentido tan preocupada en su vida como ese día cuando la vio salir de la habitación del hotel en Dijon con un rostro de pocos amigos, un rostro sin expresión alguna. No se atrevió a preguntar porque tenía la sospecha que sería como meter el dedo en la herida y la terminaría haciendo llorar. Sabía que Emma y Regina fueron novias en el pasado, era evidente para cualquiera que tuviese esa información que ambas seguían manteniendo sentimientos una a la otra, pero si su amiga se retiraba era por una razón más poderosa que solo lo de "El contrato finalizó" "El empleo con FOX" y esas cosas.

Fue así como dos personas que sufrían y se querían, terminando alejándose por unos días. A veces el ser humano podía ser jodidamente terco, terco a tal punto que se cegaba y se hería más de la cuenta.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Miércoles 11 de diciembre 2019, un mes y dos semanas después, New York, Estados Unidos, 14:20 pm.**

Fox News era un canal de noticias abierto las 24 horas del día que repetía en la madrugada cierto contenido, con programas sobre viajes, documentales y una variedad de temas actuales. Swan era conductora de noticias en el noticiero de las 21 hrs hasta las 22:30 donde hacían un resumen de todo lo acontecido en el día y noticias nuevas para revelar. Estaba en conversaciones aún lo del talk show, tenía que revisar el contrato y saber que estaba sucediendo para que la dirección pusiera en duda aquello. ¿Reclamar? Apenas tenía la cabeza para hacer valer sus derechos, las noticias eran su pasión pero ¿Un Talk Show? Era el sueño de todo periodista tener algo propio en cualquier canal de la compañía FOX, pero ella no decía nada, todo lo ponía en las manos de Belle por el momento ¡Que lo hablaran después! Su cabeza no estaba para esas cosas, por el momento.

Emma abrió con gracia la carpeta que tenía frente a ella para leer unos archivos que estaban allí impresos. Ahora se encontraba sentada en una reunión de pauta para aclarar las noticias que expondrían en unas horas más. Le dolía la cabeza, estaba con un humor de mierda y, peor, ella tenía que hablar todo el tiempo porque el resto de sus compañeros amaban como salían las ideas de su mente.

-¿Están de acuerdo con eso?-. Asintieron –Bien, de verdad lo siento pero mi cabeza va a estallar y quiero ir a beber un café afuera del canal... Belle ¿Te encargas de anotar lo importante?

-Si señorita Swan-. En el trabajo Belle prefería mantener la cordialidad –Cuando regrese le contaré los detalles relevantes, necesita ese café y un analgésico...

Una señal con la cabeza hacia los demás bastó para decir "adiós". Desde hace días que su humor no estaba bien, que tenía cefalea y sabía perfectamente las razones, razones que obviamente le negaba a sus padres aunque fuese en vano, estos ya lo sospechaban. Cuando salió caminando de la oficina y el edificio donde se encontraba, tembló por completo ¡Qué frío hacía! La tentación ganó de nuevo esta vez y del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero sacó una cajetilla de cigarros para fumarse uno. Era lo único que creía que la ayudaba a tranquilizar su ansiedad y la ensalada de pensamientos en su cabeza, no había espacio en su agenda para un psicólogo y tampoco quería hacerse uno para asistir a la iglesia, poco a poco se estaba encerrado en sí misma como cuando Regina desapareció hace 10 años y de ello ganó una depresión.

-Un día terminaré cruzando la calle y rogaré que me aplaste un camión, peor, desearé que algo me lleve pronto-. Con sutileza aspiró por la boca dejando que el humo quemara su garganta, luego lo expulsó por la nariz en un gesto que no se veía femenino –Claro, uno debe preocuparse de actuar de cierta manera porque es figura y modelo para muchos, pero no tienen idea de lo que me está pudriendo por dentro...-. Gruñó antes de volver a darle una calada a su cigarro y continuar caminando por las calles de New York.

Había visto en varias ocasiones una cafetería muy bonita por fuera (y aparentemente por dentro también) y ahora se le antojaba un café porque creía que estando sola bebiendo uno podía levantarle el ánimo ¿Por qué no probar uno de allí?

Apuró el paso no solo porque no podía darse todo el tiempo del mundo sino porque haciéndolo entraba en calor. Estaban casi en invierno y el frío se hacía presente cada día, muy pronto de seguro nevaría.

Al llegar allí y mover la puerta sonó una campanilla que captó la atención de un trabajador que caminaba con archivos en la mano y un logo de la cafetería en su chaleco, también de una mesera que de seguro la atendería muy pronto. Emma se dio el gusto de aspirar el aroma que rondaba el local ¡Qué bien se sentía!

-Es hora de relajarse-. Susurró con una sonrisa pequeña para alentarse a sí misma. Tenía, por más que le costara, que sacarse adelante aun cuando no se sintiera bien, si ella no se ayudaba terminaría con una depresión (si es que ya no estaba en una).

* * *

...

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo, 20: 46 pm, Dijon, France.**

Es aquí cuando todo el mundo se preguntaba ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Era primera vez que la "Evil Queen" hacía una reunión para felicitar a todos sus empleados de H&C y comunicarles que todos obtendrían un bono especial por motivos navideños. "¿Estará enamorada?" susurraban algunos "Es imposible" murmuraban otros, pero no recibieron esas palabras con escepticismo, al contrario, sonrieron de oreja a oreja porque esas palabras eran gratificantes para seguir trabajando de tan buena manera.

Regina había recibido una carta el día de ayer desde el ministerio del trabajo con un motivo muy particular, premiarían a H&C como la empresa con mayor productividad del semestre y con el equipo más eficiente ¡Eso era un honor! Que reconocieran su esfuerzo era bueno pero que los premiaran a todos mucho mejor.

La sonrisa que llevaba en la cara era una de las cosas que más le costaba hacer. ¿Por qué no se dedicaba a ser actriz? Incluso hasta con Violet y sus mejores amigos disimulaba lo podrido y oscuro que estaba su corazón solo para no herirlos por una promesa, una promesa que cobardemente se hizo esa noche llorando contra el muro, no iba a herir a nadie más en su vida, nadie pagaría por sus propios demonios...

Una semana después de eso entrando en noviembre, empezó a cambiar su actitud con los demás, con sus empleados, con la gente de la calle, con cualquiera que antes pasó a llevar con su endemoniada personalidad, ahora hacía el esfuerzo por hacer lo contrario.

Se acostaba con mujeres, sí, mujeres que no le duraban ni la mitad de la noche porque apenas las tenía desnudas su mente maquinaba contra ella y le daban la forma de otra mujer mucho más importante. ¿Pero dónde había quedado Ashley? No le quedaba más que reír sin ganas cuando recordaba porqué la rubia la detestaba tanto ahora. Ese día que Emma tomó el vuelo hacia Estados Unidos y concretó que ya nada quedaba entre ambas, Regina se dio la libertad de tener el día completo para "descansar" cuando en realidad tomó una botella de ron y bebió como condenada toda la tarde tirada en su cama.

Ashley había vuelto a llamar para saber de ella ¿Por qué no le respondió el teléfono anoche? ¿Por qué no fue a cenar como lo prometió? Después de tantos intentos Regina contestó la llamada cantando una preciosa balada de amor en francés.

"¿Es para mí?" preguntó un poco emocionada aunque Regina estuviera notoriamente borracha. "No es para ti, Ashley, es para la hermosa mujer que deje partir, se llama Emma Swan ¿Acaso no la conoces?". Se habían envuelto en una discusión donde ella gritó cosas como que iba a destruirla, mas, solo eran palabras que se las llevaba el viento, muy bien sabía la rubia que bastaba una llamada para que Regina la arruinara ahora que era más que famosa.

-Disculpe señorita Mills-. La sacó de sus recuerdos, seguían en la sala de reuniones –Hay una llamada para usted.

-Sea quien sea dígale que estoy ocupada con mis empleados, lo llamaré más tarde-. La empleada miró preocupada la hoja donde había anotado unas cosas.

-Me dijo que sabía que diría eso y que por lo tanto diera su nombre... se llama James Swan, de hecho... mmm... dijo que se encuentra en Francia, aquí en Dijon a...-. El rostro de Regina se desfiguró por completo, estaba pálida y no respiraba –Abajo en la primera planta de H&C... le digo que...

-Discúlpeme, debo bajar de inmediato-. Regina tomó sus cosas y salió disparada por la puerta bajo la mirada preocupada de los demás ¿Qué había sucedido como para que la jefa saliera así con esa cara como si hubiera ocurrido un accidente? Todos miraron a la secretaria de la jefa, quién solo se limitó a levantar los hombros y salir de allí.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **New York, USA, en ese mismo instante...**

Emma sonreía mientras bebía el chocolate caliente ¡Le había dado en el blanco! El chocolate con crema arriba y canela esparcida arriba era una maravilla exquisita, la cafetería se veía pequeña pero era acogedora, el servicio era ameno y todo lo que vendían lucía maravilloso, no dudaba que esos fueran los motivos por los que estuviese completamente llena.

Estaba concentrada en su teléfono viendo videos de sus grupos favoritos con los audífonos puestos, que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Algo, algo muy fuerte meció todas las mesas y vidrios de la cafetería provocando un chillido en varios clientes. Ese temblor hizo que levantara la cabeza y desviara la atención hacia la ventana, las personas corrían en las calles, los clientes de la cafetería salían de la misma forma por la puerta atorándose y desesperándose por ser los primeros en salvarse.

Todo empezó a correr en cámara lenta como en las películas de dramas. No desees algo porque se puede cumplir, la boca decreta todo lo que hablas ¿Sería el caso de Emma por haber deseado algo que se la llevara? Todo volvió a mecerse, el pánico había tomado posesión de ella por completo y era incapaz de mover sus pies.

"¡Muévase o se morirá!" le gritaban pero no escuchaba, estaba tan presa el medio que solo pestañeaba creyendo que era una pesadilla. Su chocolate estaba tirado en el suelo pero sus pertenencias las tenía en la mano. Algo muy fuerte volvió a estallar en el edificio de al lado que su onda expansiva logro romper las ventanas de la cafetería de una vez por todas.

El cuerpo de Emma cayó al suelo tan fuerte que golpeó su frente con el borde de una mesa. Solo podía sentir la sangre caliente salir por su nariz y el costado de su frente, estaba tan mareada que si volvía a estallar lo que creía era una bomba, de seguro fallecería desintegrada.

¿Un ataque terrorista? ¿Cabía dentro de las posibilidades siendo un día 11? ¿11 de diciembre?

Su cuerpo se llenó de ese escalofrío cuando sabes que algo muy malo va a pasar. "Voy a morir" pensó angustiada, pero antes de caer inconsciente para salvarse de sufrir con su propio destino, la figura de alguien la miró desde lo alto, solo se percató que algo en esa figura la sorprendió ¿Unos ojos marrones muy característicos? ¿Ese rostro le era familiar pero no sabía su nombre?... pero fue demasiado tarde para quedarse en esos detalles, un tremendo dolor golpeó su costilla justo cuando el suelo y las paredes volvieron a remecerse con un sonido ensordecedor... ya todo lo veía negro...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ADELANTE DIGAN LO QUE LES PROVOCÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO.**


	55. Chapter 55

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO COMENTARIOS.**

 **NEFI. NO PUEDO HACER MARATÓN SI YA ESTAMOS EN LOS ULTIMOS CAPÍTULOS. SORRY.**

 **JUDEVALMONT. TU COMENTARIO SOBRE SPIDERMAN ME HIZO REIR MUCHO.**

 **Y GRACIAS EN VERDAD A LOS ANONINOS QUE DEJARON COMENTARIOS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOS Y EN CASI TODOS LOS CAPÍTULOS.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 55**

 **.**

Rapidez, urgencia, miedo, sorpresa tal vez. Eso y más pasaba por la cabeza de Regina cuando bajaba las escaleras de H&C para llegar lo más pronto posible a la primera planta. ¿Elevador? No tuvo cabeza para esperar a que subiera, creía la opción de bajar por la escalera corriendo era mucho más rápido. No podía hacerse una idea exacta de lo que quería hacer James en Dijon, la razón que lo había llevado a esto debía ser sumamente importante como para no hacer uso de otros medios como una llamada o una webcam, al contrario, había cruzado el océano para verla.

La visión que tenía de su alrededor estaba volviéndose lenta, miró sus manos y las notó borrosas, las líneas de las cosas empezaban a dispersarse lo que sería normal si tuviera problemas de la vista. Cuando llegó al último escalón en la primera planta, divisó la figura desgastada de James pero fue incapaz de ir hacia él, el dolor más grande incluso más que el del accidente pudo sentirlo en su pecho. Abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" y casi como si su cuerpo tuviera vida propia empezó a sollozar ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! El dolor estaba apretando casi literalmente su corazón, la molestia traspasó su cuerpo y se aferró de su alma con uñas y dientes para torturarla. Los empleados que pasaban cerca la vieron tirada de rodillas en el suelo con las manos en su pecho izquierdo mientras esos sollozos dejaban de ser sollozos y se transformaban en un llanto desesperado.

-¡Está sufriendo un infarto!-. Chilló una recepcionista a otra, estaban buscando un teléfono para llamar de emergencia a una ambulancia.

¡Pero no era un infarto! Quería decirles ¡No lo era! ni siquiera sabía lo que tenía pero no podía parar de llorar con pena como si estuviera perdiendo algo en su vida. Estaba agachada así casi en posición fetal hasta que una voz hizo callar a las demás.

-Déjenla en paz, por favor déjenla-. James sin esperar permiso de nadie la ayudó a pararse sujetándola de costado –Necesito una sala para hablar en privado con ella, ahora...

-Pero tiene...-. Regina seguía llorando.

-NO... TIENE... UN... INFARTO-. Bramó James entre dientes, la mujer dio un respingo a ese hombre con sus ojos húmedos, parecía muy peligroso.

Minutos después Regina no supo en qué momento se vio envuelta en silencio, en qué momento ese episodio de angustia cesó y sus lágrimas se secaron. Alzó la cabeza y vio una taza de té humeante que sostenía James Swan hacia ella, no dudó en aceptarlo y beberlo para calmarse un poco. Estaba acostada sobre un sofá de cuero negro tapada hasta la cadera por una manta de polar, no tenía vergüenza de parecer una niña desamparada que alimentaban con leche caliente o un cachorrito mojado, compañía le venía muy bien y no podía despreciarla. Pasó el dorso de su mano por el resto de lágrimas que creía tener pero sus mejillas ya estaban secas, mas, el dolor en su pecho no había cesado pero sí disminuido.

-No te preguntaré que fue eso porque yo mismo sentí que tendría un episodio así cuando llegaste al primer piso... ¿El motivo? No sé pero agradezco a Dios estar aquí a tu lado...-. Regina apenas pestañeó, el dolor en los ojos de James le decían tantas cosas como a la vez ninguna. Ese hombre tenía pena desde hace años y se le notaba pero a diferencia de cuando lo vio en New York esta vez Regina no sentía la rabia descontrolada hacia él –Perdóname si estoy aquí de forma imprevista, perdóname por no tener la mejor apariencia del mundo-. Tocó su barba y las pocas canas que habían en ella –Pero no me he sentido bien desde hace varios días y es porque cuando uno ve sufrir lo que ama, también sufre-. Regina tembló porque sabía a lo que se refería –Simplemente vine a hacer algo que debí hacer hace tanto tiempo pero que no tuve las agallas de ello... estás hecha una mujer en todos los sentidos-. Sonrió arrugando sus ojos, una sonrisa nerviosa porque temía ser rechazado –Eres dueña de tu propia empresa y marca, pronto crecerás mucho más cuando decidas expandirte... no sé si sea apropiado expresarme de esta manera pero estoy orgulloso de eso-. El cuerpo de Regina no estaba crispándose como antes, estaba calmado escuchándolo mientras aferraba sus manos a la taza de té –De que pudiste salir adelante a pesar de todo, a pesar de la pérdida de tu madre...-. Los ojos de James se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que cayeron cuando cerró los ojos por unos segundos porque el dolor crecía en su mente –No voy a perdonarme nunca no haber estado allí cuando sucedió todo-. Susurraba –No haber estado con la pequeña Violet, haberles dado lo que necesitaban, haberlas amparado bajo el manto de mi familia...

-Pero no me caí-. Susurró Regina con pena.

-Lo sé, lo sé y eso me alivia un poco-. Torció la mandíbula –Cora era alguien importante en nuestra vida, no puedo compararme contigo porque sé que todo lo que pasaste es mucho más grande que lo nuestro pero... enterarme después de 10 años que ella está muerta y que no podré pedirle perdón por actuar como un cobarde, me duele y me desespera pero así estamos ahora, yo a tu lado conversando de lo que pasa...

Se quedaron en silencio no porque no supiera que decir sino porque necesitaban reflexionar de lo que querían, lo que sentían, lo que pasaba y se decía. Regina dejó la taza vacía sobre una mesa de vidrio ubicada al medio de ambos cuerpos, luego miró a James unos segundos. Sí, el famoso magnate y prácticamente el rey del imperio comunicacional de Estados Unidos parecía un hombre común y corriente sin mucho arreglo y a punto de largarse a llorar. Si él estaba así y quizás hasta su esposa Ingrid igual, no quería imaginar cómo estaba Emma, porque había venido con esa intención ¿No?

-Aún te debes preguntar exactamente por qué estoy aquí, por qué viajé... No me corresponde decirlo pero mi hija no está bien aunque quiera hacerme creer lo contrario.

-¿Qué le pasa a Emma?-. Dijo de inmediato.

-¿Quieres la verdad? Me gustaría saber tu parte...-. No dijo nada, la mujer de ojos marrones delante suyo estaba muda –Sé que ambas sufren, lo sé porque una vez pasé por lo mismo.

-¿Qué?-. Regina no puedo entenderle ¿A qué se refería?

-Sabes que antes de todo el dinero que tengo fui pobre, también pasé por el cuento de "Cenicienta" al fijarme en alguien de un "status" mucho más alto que el mío-. Esa mujer debía ser Ingrid –Pero no me rendí y tuve lo que quise... yo no quiero que mi hija no alcance lo que desea y aunque tiene su trabajo le hace falta una sola cosa para ser feliz, aunque diga que está bien y que se ha perdonado no es así... Regina-. Su nombre sonó como un ruego –No te pido que nos perdones porque eso solo lo sabrás tú pero como padre te pido una cosa... sé sincera con tus sentimientos, la omisión está matando a mi hija por dentro, Emma no está bien y temo que algo le pase y sea demasiado tarde para rescatarla...

-Es difícil ser sincera... las cosas no pueden volver a ser color rosa de una noche a la mañana.

-¡¿De una noche a la mañana?!-. James preguntó sorprendido –Han pasado 10 años Regina, han pasado días donde se han visto y no se atreven a decirse lo que sienten, porque yo no soy imbécil, vi las fotos de la producción de Vogue, del desfile, si nadie se da cuenta que hay algo entre ustedes es porque no lo desea ver... Estás terminando por cavar tu fosa y enterrarte en ella, pero Emma hace lo mismo... tengo miedo de perderla-. Susurró desesperado –Por favor, no perderás nada con ser sincera con mi hija, no perderás nada que no hayas perdido ya... ambas necesitan terminar con este sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

La conversación de pronto se vio interrumpida por la figura de David que entraba apurado con una Tablet a mano, quién al ver a James Swan abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido. Después de tanto tiempo lo veía en persona ¡Vaya!

-Yo...-. Tendió su mano para saludarlo –Disculpen si interrumpo la conversación pero, bueno...-. Les pasó la Tablet –Estaba navegando por internet cuando salió esta noticia como urgente, de hecho ya todos acá en la empresa están viendo la TV y los "Breaking News"-. Parecía ansioso y es que la noticia no era para menos.

-No puede ser-. Susurró impactado –A... ¡¿Ataque terrorista en Nueva York?!-. Miró la hora en el reloj e hizo el cálculo con la zona horaria de NYC –Necesito saber de mi familia, Dios, no... no... no, sé que Emma está en el canal a esta hora, sé que ella y mi mujer están bien, lo sé-. Lo decía cada vez menos seguro –Un atentado en New York-. Gimió con sus ojos húmedos, era horrible imaginar muertes de personas inocentes a manos de otros enfermos.

Regina a su lado estaba pálida, las palabras no salían de su boca y las ganas de llorar volvían tan fuertemente que tapó sus labios para darse unos segundos y respirar profundamente. Miró a su alrededor, miró al cielo, ella no la había perdido ¿O sí? Ese dolor y llanto de golpe cuando bajó no tenía relación alguna con Emma ¿O sí?.

-Dígame que está bien-. Susurró al borde del colapso –Dígame que Emma está bien...

* * *

 **...**

* * *

La enfermera miraba de reojo al hombre que sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos, hace unas horas llegó gritando al sector de urgencias con una mujer pálida y flácida como gelatina entre sus brazos. ¿Sería oportuno acercarse para pedir los datos del ingreso? Todos se movían rápido, la noticia se había esparcido como la plaga y de igual forma llegaban los heridos por una atención oportuna. Gracias al cielo no habían colapsado aunque ya habían dado el aviso para que mandaran ingresos a otros hospitales de Nueva York. Con cautela se sentó a su lado y tocó su hombro para llamar su atención, cuando la observó pudo ver de más cerca esos ojos marrones que se habían tornado oscuros, ese cabello castaño ensuciado por escombros al igual que su ropa.

-Necesita verse usted también-. Murmuró la enfermera empática pero con cuidado –Podría estar herido.

-No lo estoy-. De hecho no sabía el motivo de estar a salvo, excepto por un dolor en su espalda y unos magullones en las piernas, el resto estaba en buenas condiciones ¡Era un milagro! –No lo necesito.

-Pero sería bueno sí.

-¡He dicho que no lo necesito!-. El hombre se exasperó pero la profesional a su lado no perdió la calma, ella sabía que era totalmente comprensible su reacción y reconocía haber cometido un error con insistir –Digo... Dios-. Volvió a barrer las manos en su cabello castaño, la ansiedad terminaría por acabar con él luego –Por poco morimos todos, fue... fue horrible ver personas tiradas en las calles llenas de sangre, gritos, polvo ambiental, escuchar el derrumbe de un edificio... mi... mi cafetería-. Se le estranguló la voz con el nudo en la garganta –Mi cafetería...

-¿La mujer con la que llegó era su pareja?-. Él negó de inmediato.

-Es una mujer que vi entrar, una mujer que no se podía mover del pánico y... y que antes de que estallara una bomba cerca la vi tirada en el suelo desangrándose por unos golpes en el cuerpo... me paré a su lado, la miré, me miró-. Sonaba muy preocupado –Atiné a cubrirla con mi cuerpo antes que unas mesas y paneles cayeran sobre nosotros, parece que no fue suficiente porque creo se rompió unas costillas-. Era ese el motivo de su dolor de espalda, pero las ganas de saber sobre ella eran mucho más fuertes que lo demás –Por mí no hay problemas de verdad, la traje para que no se muriera, llamé a mi mujer para decirle que yo estaba bien pero... Emma no está bien-. La enfermera le tomó delicadamente sus manos para hacer contacto visual y llegar a él de una u otra forma.

-Usted sabe su nombre ¿No?... Necesito que me ayude a llenar información porque no queremos que esté perdida para los demás ¿Cierto?-. Asintió como un niño asustado a pesar de sus 33 años –Dime su nombre completo o lo que más sepas de ella-. El hombre cerró los ojos tratando de hacer memoria.

-Emma... Emma Swan, es importante, sus padres son los famosos Swan que...-. Pausó un momento –Son personas relacionadas con las comunicaciones, no me sé su edad exacta... no sé si es alérgica a algo, somos desconocidos salvo por dos o 3 veces que la vi hace muchos años porque en esos tiempos hice muy malas relaciones con alguien de apellido Jones-. Sabía que esa información última no era relevante, solo que no podía callar su boca.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Neal, señora, Neal Mills.

-Señor Mills, le prometo que están haciendo todo para salvar a la señorita Swan y quede con las menores secuelas posibles, ojalá sin ellas-. Aún, a pesar de esas palabras de aliento el pobre hombre tenía el mismo rostro como si fuera a llorar o desmayarse, algo por el estilo –Sepa que lo último que sé de ella es que las costillas rotas perforaron su pulmón derecho, quédese con la idea que si hubiera corrido antes solo por su vida y no se hubiera detenido por la señorita Emma, quizás no estaría si quiera viva...

Ese comentario de la enfermera levantó su ánimo un poco pero no fue suficiente para sentirse mejor, estuvo a un segundo de su muerte y casi no podía explicarse como había sobrevivido solo con magullones en la espalda. Las bombas que detonaron estuvieron en el famoso edificio del frente y no el del lado como supuso Emma antes de caer inconsciente. La ola expansiva rompió vidrios y puertas, incendió algunas estructuras aledañas e hizo añicos lo que estuvo a su paso. Su cafetería, su dulce y pequeña cafetería que había puesto con tanto esfuerzo junto al de su esposa estaba en las ruinas, quizás se lo merecía por haber sido un imbécil cuando joven pero no ella que siempre fue una mujer encantadora. ¿Acaso estaba pagando la pérdida de su primera inversión por todo el comportamiento del pasado?

Ahora vendría a verlo al hospital porque sabía que no podía salir de allí hasta que terminaran la intervención quirúrgica con Emma Swan. Su rostro le fue familiar apenas cruzó la puerta de su cafetería, después de unos segundos se había dado cuenta que la vio dos ocasiones antes cuando frecuentó en una turbia amistad con Killian Jones. Si esa rubia de rostro perdido no fue capaz de moverse, tampoco él de dejarla allí a su suerte para que los escombros la mataran.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

James miraba con notoria angustia la televisión en la oficina de Regina, ambos más David a su lado no podían creer como la mente del ser humano era capaz de maquinar un meticuloso plan asesino contra gente que no tenía la culpa de ciertas acciones que tomaban sus políticos. Todos los noticieros del mundo estaban con un enlace a Nueva York y la imagen del centro de la ciudad hecho un caos, el edificio Empire State en el suelo y los escombros que derrumbaron otras propiedades cercanas. Los analistas calculaban el número de muertes en al menos 1.500 personas, más de 300 heridos y la cifra seguiría aumentando.

-¿Por qué no llama para cerciorarse que están bien?-. Pregunto Regina, James sostuvo su teléfono, por suerte tenía cobertura en Francia.

-Lo están, sabrás que lo están cuando llame a Ingrid-. Marcó de inmediato a su esposa, no pasaron más de dos tonos hasta que ella contestó –¡Amor!

-James ¡Dios! La ciudad está hecha un caos-. Lloraba, el Time Warner Center quedaba a 11 minutos en vehículo del famoso Empire State, el ruido se había escuchado poderosamente cerca, el temblor también y la inseguridad dominaba a todos en el país –¡Necesito que vengas, necesito que vengas! ¿Has podido comunicarte con Emma? No contesta su teléfono, no contesta nada, llamé al canal y dijeron que salió a tomar un café...

-Quizás aún no llega-. Gimió, la pena que tenía en el cuerpo no era por eso –Mi vida, llamaré a mis contactos, encontraremos a Emma bien, debe estar por llegar de vuelta... No apagues el teléfono y por favor, ve a casa a estar segura.

-¿Pero cómo volverás? Cerrarán todos los vuelos de ida y vuelta, volverá a pasar el caos del atentado del World Trade Center... adiós amor-. Murmuró Ingrid acongojada con toda la fe que algo saliera bien.

Cuando cortó la llamada James marcó de inmediato a su equipo de seguridad, dio la orden de buscar a Emma donde fuese porque su presentimiento no era bueno, estaciones de policía, en los lugares de usualmente frecuentaba, en hospitales del país, que ingresaran a los sistemas si era necesario pero no le importaba ¡Quería saber de su hija ahora! Regina por su parte empezó a hacer lo mismo, como era conocida tenía su red de contactos, que buscaran a una Emma Swan de casi 28 años en cualquier parte de Nueva York si fuera necesario pero que le trajeran resultados.

Quizás estaba en camino a su trabajo de vuelta y ellos se preocupaban demasiado, de todas formas querían ubicarla solo para cerciorarse que estaba bien.

Pero la espera era traicionera muchas veces como las falsas ilusiones, 3 horas después de varias tazas de café, ojeras y desesperación llamaron de FOX para comunicar la preocupación de la desaparición de Emma, si realmente estuviera bien habría llegado de vuelta para refugiarse y no preocupar a los demás.

Regina comenzó a sollozar entre sus manos sin poder evitarlo, no quería imaginarse en un parque lleno con flores en su mano y escuchando el relato de un sacerdote sobre las bondades que tuvo Emma cuando estuvo viva, no quería verla pálida como Blanca Nieves dentro de un féretro y observar el descenso de este bajo tierra, todo eso si encontraban su cuerpo. Lo peor ¡No quería que muriera sin poder pedirle perdón! Rascaba sus brazos nerviosamente, las lágrimas caían una tras otra mientras en su interior le rogaba a Dios que le diera una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, para tener a Emma al frente, tirarse a su pies y hablar de una vez por todas de lo que sentía.

Justo después de decirlo llamaron a James de vuelta. Ambos se miraron en un preciso segundo donde el mensaje fue claro "Es sobre Emma". Con temor cogió su teléfono móvil, su mano era torpe pero hizo todo el esfuerzo posible para no dejarlo caer.

-Señor Swan, localizamos a la señorita Emma...-. Le dio una mirada rápida a Regina para asentirle que lo habían hecho –Sin embargo...-. Esa palabra rompió toda esperanza de poder llorar de alegría –Sin embargo fue en un hospital y en peligro de muerte...-. A James se le estranguló la garganta.

-Pero... pero-. Murmuró al borde del llanto.

-Solo dijeron que un hombre la llevó a urgencias, tuvo una hemorragia interna porque parte de sus costillas rotas perforaron su corazón... Es necesario y más que urgente que llegue al país, conseguiremos los permisos necesarios con las autoridades para su ingreso en el jet privado.

-Regina Mills, in... inclúyela también a ella por... por favor.

Sus ojos estaban en el suelo pero cuando los levantó hacia la "Evil Queen" bastaron para decirle lo que tampoco quería oír, su Emma estaba en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte. Regina gritó, pateó las mesas y tiró sus pertenencias al suelo mientras lloraba descontroladamente. ¡Malditos terroristas! ¡Malditos enfermos! James se acercó a ella, la sujetó de los hombros antes de estrecharla contra su cuerpo en un abrazo para brindarle un poco de paz casi como si fuera su propia hija. Como una niña perdida Regina lloraba, balbuceaba el nombre de Emma cada dos segundos, James también lo hacía pero buscó en esa agonía un segundo de paz para tomarle la cara con ambas manos.

-Mírame, por favor Regina mírame.

-No quiero que se muera, no quiero-. Decía Regina descontroladamente –¡NO QUIERO!

-¡Si sigues así va a morir!-. La morena con las pestañeas empapadas en lágrimas lo miró –Vámonos a Estados Unidos, vamos a verla... por favor vámonos ahora.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Jueves 12 de diciembre 2019 marcaba el calendario, un día después del atentado al Empire State**.

La información que todos manejaban a nivel mundial era la siguiente, desde hace unas semanas El Estado Islámico amenazaba al gobierno de Estados Unidos para que retirase sus tropas de Afganistán e Irak (los que estaban allí con el propósito de llevar la "libertad" al pueblo islámico), si no lo hacían finalizando el mes de noviembre tomarían serias represalias contra el pueblo de USA. El gobierno por supuesto no había tomado esa amenaza como seria porque constantemente grupos de rebelión hacían llegar sus descargos contra los políticos y sobre todo el actual presidente del país. Lamentablemente se estaban ganando enemigos más la fecha se había cumplido y como no lo creyeron verdad, un grupo de terroristas del Estado Islámico se sacrificó para hacer volar el Empire State detonando bombas en varios pisos.

El pánico se hizo colectivo en todo el país, las personas caminaban con desconfianza por las calles y temía subir grandes edificios. Una vez más los vuelos nacionales e internacionales fueron cancelados por lo que los aeropuertos habían aumentado su seguridad rastreando posibles bombas en sus estancias. Canales de televisión se dedicaban todo el día a hablar de la noticia, el pueblo norteamericano lloraba la pérdida de tantas personas en el accidente, se iniciaron desde ayer labores de rescate para cuerpos y personas vivas. ¡Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que había pasado!

Por supuesto que solo unos pocos tuvieron la autorización del gobierno para entrar al país y uno de ellos fue James Swan acompañado de su guardaespaldas y Regina Mills. David (anteriormente apodado "Charming") había quedado a cargo de H&C porque era la única persona en la que realmente podía confiarle un cargo tan importante. Violet iba camino en auto hacia Nueva York apenas se había enterado de lo sucedido, quería acompañar a su hermana en lo que serían las siguientes horas más terribles después de la muerte de su madre.

Fue así como una preciosa limusina llegó hasta el hospital donde la rubia estaba internada. No se dieron cuenta cuando una horda de periodistas los bañaron en un mar de flashes y micrófonos pidiendo respuestas sobre el estado de la famosa lectora de noticias Emma Swan.

Pasaron de largo sin responder una sola pregunta o molestarse en espantar a los demás, el único fin era encontrar a Ingrid que estaba aquí e ir juntos a ver a la rubia. Prácticamente corrían en los pasillos, la necesidad de tener a Emma era más poderosa que la dignidad.

Se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a Ingrid llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de un hombre al que no se le podía ver el rostro porque estaba de espaldas. James gimió pensando lo peor ¡¿Emma había muerto?! Una enfermera se acercó a ellos que se encontraban en medio de la sala de espera en urgencias. Regina creyó que su suministro de lágrimas se había agotado, pero con la sola idea de que habían llegado tarde comenzó a llorar de nuevo en silencio.

-Buenas noches señor Swan, soy la enfermera de turno, estoy desde ayer cuando su hija fue ingresada en este sector del hospital...

-No me diga que murió... por favor-. La mujer se quedó unos segundos analizando su rostro afligido, el de la mujer morena a su lado era peor –No...

-No murió señor Swan, aunque no está internada en esta unidad sino en UCI, sé bastante de lo que le pasó... una perforación al pulmón es algo muy grave, fue operada también de las costillas apenas ingresó pero solo sabrán que tan exitosa fue la operación cuando pasen al menos 48 horas.

-Mi niña-. Gimió Regina pasando una mano por su cabeza, no tenía en absoluto la apariencia de una multimillonaria ni diseñadora de ropa. Imaginársela sola y aterrada esperando lo que sería quizás su muerte, le partía el corazón. Era muy fuerte pensar que Emma rasgó los límites de la muerte y no entró en ella por suerte ¡Estuvo a punto de perderla! Y no, no podía cantar victoria.

-Ese hombre que está allí fue el que la salvó... créanme, si hubiese llegado unos minutos más tarde la señorita Swan ya estaría muerta-. Le tomó las manos a ambos –Nadie puede contar eso dos veces.

Ingrid escuchó la voz de su esposo y de inmediato se separó del desconocido para lanzarse a sus brazos llorando desesperada por la hija de ambos ¡Quería a su niña ahora! No podía concebir la idea o la imagen de Emma llena de máquinas por todas partes tratando de ser estabilizada.

James escondió el rostro en el cuello de su esposa para estallar en un llanto amargo. ¿Por qué la única hija de ambos tenía que pasarle esto? ¿Por qué la gente estaba tan enfermera para hacerlo?

Regina tembló por completo cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que acercarse a ese hombre y agradecerle con el alma lo que había hecho, un agradecimiento monetario era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pero también se encargaría de sonsacarle toda la información del cómo encontró a Emma, por qué hizo todo. Con cuidado tocó su hombro para llamar su atención, pero apenas pudo rozarlo a ambos les dio una corriente eléctrica desde la nuca a los tobillos. Fue así como un desgastado hombre se volteó sabiendo que tenía que hablar con el resto de la familia de Emma.

-Oye-. Susurró Regina.

Pero la sorpresa fue tal que ambos abrieron sus bocas enormemente. Neal miró a su hermana de pies a cabeza al mismo tiempo que recibía toda su energía cargada de angustia. Su rostro estaba con ojeras marcadas, era evidente que no pudo descansar desde donde fuera que venía. Podían pasar 10 años, incluso más desde que no se veían pero no habían cambiado demasiado como para no darse cuenta que tenían a su hermana frente a él.

-Tú... Ne... Neal-. Quería gruñir de rabia contra ese infeliz pero no tenía fuerzas, además su cabeza daba vueltas por todas partes, la sorpresa era obvia y no sabía si emocionarse o ahorcarlo con sus propias manos –Neal ¿Eres tú?

Los ojos marrones de Neal comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas acompañadas de un gesto evidente en su boca de que quería llorar. ¡Regina estaba hablando! Lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la cabeza y asentir sin que su hermana menor viera cómo las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas, quería abrazarla, quería gritar pero había sido un infeliz con toda la familia y sobre todo ella, porque si había alguien a quién debía pedirle perdón en esta vida... era Regina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

. **¡COMENTEN!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Capítulo 56**

 **.**

James se desprendió de los brazos de Ingrid un momento dándose cuenta que Regina miraba fijamente al hombre que había salvado a su hija. En ese instante se acercó otra enfermera a él para comunicarle de forma discreta que Emma ya podía recibir visitas. No quería interrumpir el ambiente entre ambos pero debía contarle lo que le habían dicho y así lo hizo tocando el hombro de Regina.

-Regina, Emma ya puede recibir visitas pero... bueno, solo pueden entrar dos personas-. La morena lo miró y luego lo hizo con Ingrid, su respuesta estaba clara y no podía ponerse por delante.

-Es oportuno que lo hagan ustedes primero porque son sus padres, yo me quedaré aquí-. Miró de reojo a Neal –Hablando con él-. Pudo ver la duda marcada en los ojos azules de James pero no le daría explicaciones en una situación tan fuerte como lo era estar en el hospital –Cuando tengamos un tiempo a solas le explicaré todo...

James volvió a mirar a la persona que estaba tras Regina y no había que ser genio para darse cuenta que algo tenían en común. Asintió en silencio, sostuvo a su mujer de lado y caminaron por donde la enfermera los estaba guiando.

Después que Regina los viera desaparecer, se volteó hacia Neal y con la mandíbula tensa le hizo una señal hacia los asientos más apartados de la sala de espera. No podían conversar en un café o parque afuera porque estaba atestado de periodistas, además si se apartaba unos pocos metros del recinto hospitalario corría riesgos de no estar al lado de Emma en caso que ocurriera una emergencia. La incomodidad era palpable en el ambiente pero quién tenía mayor control de la situación era ella porque Neal estaba sentado muy tenso con la mirada en el suelo, parecía como si le temiese y no era para menos, su comportamiento en el pasado había sido tan aborrezco que ni siquiera merecía que le estuviera hablando ahora. Pero todo cambia con el simple hecho de haberle salvado la vida a Emma. Se dio unos segundos para apreciar su cambio en 10 años. Neal llevaba barba de unos días, su espalda estaba encorvada hacia adelante por la posición en la que estaba, no parecía tener lesiones en la cara pero ¿Tendría en otras partes de su cuerpo? Cerró los ojos un instante para pedirle en silencio a sus padres que la ayudaran mucho, no quería gritarle ni golpearlo pero perdonar o escuchar como si nada era bastante difícil.

-¿Por qué tú?-. Regina susurró –Dentro de todos los millones de estadounidenses tenías que salir tú para salvarle la vida a Emma.

-Porque simplemente tenía que hacerlo yo-. Dijo Neal en un tono bajo –Apareció, la vi sola y si…

-Y si no te hubieras quedado a salvarla hubiera... muerto-. Se le quebró la voz. Necesitó más de 10 segundos para calmar su garganta –Por eso digo ¿Por qué tenías que salvarla tú? Después de 10 años apareces de esta forma, porque si no hubiera pasado esto no estarías acá frente a nosotros ¡¿Por qué esperas que pase una tragedia?!

-Yo no busqué esto-. No parecía un hombre de 33 años con su hermana de 28, más bien lucía como un niño siendo reprendido por su madre, el tono de su voz era triste –Y sé perfectamente el perro que fui desde adolescente con mi propia familia, pero no tienes idea de lo que he cambiado...

-Como si eso fuera a regresar a mamá-. A Regina las lágrimas le corrían con una rabia muy grande –¡Cómo si eso le fuera a regresar las noches que lloró sin saber nada de ti! ¡Y se murió así sin más!

Neal que había estado guardando las ganas de llorar desde que vio a su hermana allí parada, simplemente estalló contra sus manos. Regina no tenía idea las cosas que habían pasado para que madurara, todas esas cosas que le acabó de decir no eran nuevas pero que se las dijera ella era enormemente doloroso, además sentimentalmente no estaba bien cuando estuvo el día de ayer a punto de morir y dejar abandonada a su esposa en este mundo sin la cafetería que instalaron juntos. Tenía tantas cosas mezcladas en el corazón y la cabeza que no podía verbalizarlas ahora, lo único que necesitaba era llorar.

Regina podía ser rencorosa, podía estar tremendamente dolida y hasta "odiar" a Neal pero verlo llorar era algo nuevo y sorprendentemente no le gustaba que estuviera así. ¿Qué cosas pasaban por su cabeza? ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar y llegar a ser un hombre "maduro"?

No interrumpió su llanto, simplemente esperó a que se calmara mientras ella también se secaba las lágrimas que escurrían por sus ojos recordando la madre de ambos que ya no estaba. Neal rascó ansioso su barbilla pero fue incapaz de levantar la mirada hacia ella, no quería ser juzgado aún aunque lo mereciera.

-Sí, sé perfectamente que mamá falleció hace casi 10 años atrás, sé que no pude pedirle perdón por cómo me comporté, por cómo me avergoncé de mi familia... pero lo he estado haciendo todos los meses frente a la lápida de ella y papá allá en Los Ángeles-. Regina entrecerró los ojos –Una vez al mes viajo allá y estoy todo el día conversándoles, arreglándoles las lápidas y poniéndole las mejores flores...-. Se le quebró la voz –La vida no nos regresará a nuestros papás pero es lo mínimo que merecen.

-¿Y crees que por eso mereces el perdón?-. Decía Regina raspando sus dientes.

-¿Te lo estoy pidiendo?-. Neal la miró a la cara –Si te sirve, lamento cada mierda que te dije cuando no podías hablar, cada cosa que dije o no estuve presente a su lado, pero no pediré perdón por ello porque no lo merezco, mi propio castigo ya lo he tenido todo este tiempo...-. Cuando dijo eso recordó las muchas veces que Emma le dijo que ella y su familia ya habían tenido el "castigo" por no creerle, mierda, eso dolía.

Regina se paró nerviosa a mirar por la ventana que daba vista a un precioso jardín fuera del hospital, un jardín que claramente no reflejaba los sentimientos de las personas que podían estar en una sala de espera. No podía perdonarlo porque él no quería recibirlo ni pedirlo, aun habiéndolo pedido tampoco iba a hacerlo de una noche a la mañana.

-Me... ¿Me podrías decir que pasó cuando viste a Emma? Las cosas, por qué estás aquí, todo...-. Pidió Regina, su hermano cerró los ojos porque recordar era doloroso.

-Yo tenía una cafetería que estaba al frente del Empire State, la puse con mi esposa-. Regina pestañeó sorprendida ante esa confesión ¡Así que su hermano tenía esposa! Pero no quiso interrumpirlo –Nos costó demasiado conseguir ese lugar porque era muy solicitado pero lo conseguimos... ayer estaba revisando que todo estuviera en orden cuando la vi entrar, parecía tranquila pero no la reconocí al principio... cuando ocurrieron los estremecimientos, los sonidos de bomba, cuando todos huían... yo… bueno, también correría pero me di cuenta que alguien quedaba todavía-. La morena apretó los labios angustiada imaginando a Emma aterrada allí –Ella no podía moverse, miraba todo como si se tratara de un sueño, le dije que se moviera... luego con la fuerza de la ola expansiva de una de las bombas ella se cayó al suelo, corrí a su lado, la miré por un segundo antes que me diera cuenta que nos caerían mesas y paneles encima... ahí la cubrí por completo con mi cuerpo pero no fue suficiente, se rompió algunas costillas del lado derecho y se le perforó el pulmón, tuvo una hemorragia interna y...

-Ella no merecía esto-. Regina ahogó un sollozo –Estando allí quizás si tú no estuvieras hubiese... Dios, hubiese muerto-. Neal veía sus expresiones, la forma en la que se expresaba de ella le dejaba muy en claro que tenía sentimientos por Emma Swan –¿Cómo estás tú?.

-Para tu decepción la persona que apenas tuvo magullones fui yo, la persona a quién le cayeron los paneles en la espalda no perdió la consciencia ni sufrió daños grandes... pero ¿Sabes?-. Neal sonrió con pena –Perdí la cafetería que era el principio que tenía con mi mujer-. Regina iba a perder los estribos por decir semejante estupidez cuando divisó la figura de James e Ingrid. Ambos Mills se pararon para recibirlos, los rostros de los Swan no eran muy alentadores sobre todo cuando tenían lágrimas bordeándolos. El alma de Regina se desvaneció por un segundo.

-Queremos hablar con este hombre... pasa a verla Regina-. Ella le dio una última mirada a Neal para darle a entender que tenían demasiado para hablar luego que viera a Emma, esto no iba a quedar así como así. James cuando pasó al lado de Regina le susurró al oído disimuladamente.

-A veces las cosas pasan por algo, si tu hermano llegó ahora necesitan escucharse ¿No crees que Cora y tu padre lo hubieran deseado así?

Sorprendida lo quedó mirando pero no pudo hablar mucho cuando sabía que tenía una de las tareas más fuertes de los últimos días. La enfermera en silencio la dirigió al área donde tenían internada a la rubia, el olor a hospital, el ambiente que se vivía no le gustaba para nada. Cuando la mujer se detuvo tras una puerta el estómago se le contrajo ¿En qué estado se la toparía? ¿Estaría lista para ello? Entró con cuidado a una habitación que no emitía ruido alguno salvo por el monitor continuo que marcaba la frecuencia cardíaca del corazón de Emma. La enfermera murmuró que estaría afuera en caso de emergencia, pero ella no le entendió porque sus ojos estaban puestos en la mujer que suponía era suya. Tenía una mascarilla que cubría su nariz y boca en una ventilación mecánica no invasiva, de su tórax salía un drenaje por donde salía la sangre que comprimió su tórax, en sus brazos tenía vías y sueros con medicamentos, en su tórax seguramente unos electrodos para monitorizar su frecuencia cardíaca que era lo que sonaba, estaba tan llena de cosas que no pudo evitar apoyarse en un borde de la cama a ponerse a llorar. ¡¿Por qué ella?! ¿Por qué no una persona que realmente lo mereciera?

-Gra... gracias Neal-. Apenas caminó para sostener la débil mano de Emma que posaba sobre su abdomen –Dios...-. Apenas rozó su piel cuando el monitor marcó un leve aumento de la frecuencia cardíaca ¡Ella la sentía! –Mi niña preciosa... Emma-. No soportó más de 5 segundos sin ponerse a llorar sobre su mano. Verla débil y totalmente dependiente de los cuidados de los demás era chocante –No te vas a morir Emma, no se te ocurra irte de aquí por favor-. Le daba pequeños besitos sin importarle que las lágrimas mojaran su piel.

¿Qué clase de enfermos mentales eran capaces de hacerles daño a los demás sin algún tipo de culpa o remordimiento? Una mujer que tenía talento de sobra, que era preciosa y amaba su trabajo había acabado en un hospital frágil como el cristal ¿Lo peor? Es que no sabía si tendría consecuencias físicas así también como neurológicas.

Dejó de llorar para volver a quedarse en silencio.

-Vas a recuperarte hermosa, vas a recuperarte y saldrás adelante-. Acarició su frente donde posteriormente dejó un beso –No te vas a ir de aquí ¿Verdad?-. Regina susurró contra su oído, su voz nuevamente volvió a quebrarse –Cenicienta debe decirle a su heredera que la ama con toda su alma-. Besó de nuevo su frente –Que es suya y que no la va a dejar correr de su lado, porque Ceni... Cenicienta no debe pedirle perdón, la... la "Evil Queen" quiere hacerlo por no saber tratarla como se lo merecía-. De su bolsillo sacó una cajita de cristal. El sonido metálico que hizo la cadena dentro le recordó 10 años atrás cuando la compró para Emma ese día navideño. Nunca lo había tirado a la basura porque no se había atrevido ni tampoco fundido para convertirlo en otra joya –Mira-. Susurraba –Esto te pertenece ¿Sabes?-. Era extraño mantener una conversación a solas pero sabía que ella la escuchaba, su ritmo cardíaco parecía alterarse cuando hablaba –No sé si lo puedes llevar puesto pero lo pondré aquí un rato.

Le apartó un poco la bata de hospital delgada que cargaba en su cuerpo, luego depositó la cadena con un dije de helado y otro de galleta de oro sobre su pecho izquierdo donde latía su corazón

-Quiero hacerte una promesa, Emma, el día que salgas de acá todo será diferente para ambas, para todos, solo sal adelante, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites pero no te vayas-. Secó sus lágrimas –No te vayas ¿Lo prometes?-. Besó la cadena así también como su piel y el pecho de ella –Tengo que decirte a la cara que te amo...-. Era como quitarse un tremendo peso de encima –¿Lo entiendes?-. Acercó su rostro al costado de la cabeza de Emma y se quedó así unos segundos recordando toda su esencia y calor, escuchando atentamente el sonido del monitor que era el único signo fidedigno de que su corazón seguía latiendo. Gimió abrumada pensando lo peor, porque cuando Regina viera esa máquina parar, sería el fin de su propia vida.

"No te vas a morir... gracias a Neal" murmuró Regina al besar una última vez su frente. La mujer imponente del mundo de las noticias, esa que tenía carácter para enfrentarse ahora estaba débil dependiente de máquinas y líquidos para estabilizarla. Realmente estaba segura que no se moriría, de todas formas quería hablar con el médico a cargo de ella para que le diera todos los datos relevantes de lo que fue la intervención y lo que le esperaba de aquí en adelante. Le dio una última mirada prometiendo sin palabras que estaría pendiente siempre de ella. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con un gran suspiro lleno de angustia, las lágrimas que cayeron hace unos segundos se secaron de sus mejillas dejando unas marcas. Ella iba a estar bien, las cosas no habían sucedido para terminar en una tragedia ¿Coincidencia que entrara a la cafetería de Neal? ¡Imposible!

Por otra parte allí estaban los Swan mirando a Neal mientras este les relataba la forma en la que había sucedido todo, emocionándolos porque imaginar la escena era vivir las emociones que Neal les describía, era ver a través de su relato lo que sus ojos no pudieron hacer.

-¿Y tú te has hecho exámenes?-. Preguntó James, Neal negó incómodo, no era que no tuviera dinero pero es que tampoco tenía la cabeza para ello cuando el accidente había sido muy fuerte para él –Pues debes hacértelos, voy a costear todo lo que necesites pero si tienes un dolor en la espalda es bueno que te veas...

-No señor Swan, preste toda atención a su hija que lo necesita más que nunca.

-Pero incluso teniendo tus propios problemas estuviste a primera hora de la mañana acá conmigo dándome consuelo... por favor, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ti ¿Está bien?-. Habló Ingrid, el hombre asintió sin darse cuenta que ambos Swan se miraban dándose un mensaje secreto. Se enteraron que la cafetería donde estaba Emma y que quedó destruida fue suya, lo siguiente a hacer era obvio. De pronto fueron interrumpidos.

-Señores Swan-. Al lado del médico tratante estaba Regina que fue quién lo trajo para este sitio -Señores Mills, soy Burhan el cirujano que estuvo a cargo de la extensa operación a su hija...-. Nadie allí presente dijo una sola palabra –Sé cuánto quieren saber del estado de ella, qué es lo que le espera, si hay o no consecuencias neuronales con el golpe... aun su hija está en estudio con tac cerebral, angiografía cerebral y ese tipo de cosas para descartar consecuencias, ahora, en cuanto a su pulmón y las costillas rotas, estas últimas ya fueron intervenidas con sujeción de clavos...-. Se extendió en explicaciones lo más simples posibles para que pudieran entenderle, todos asentían pero no podían evitar tener un rostro preocupado –Tendrá reposo de 6 semanas cuando despierte y el drenaje que está en el costado lateral de su tórax elimina líquidos y sangre que quedan después de la operación para que no se asusten...-. Asintieron aún con la duda en el rostro –Quiero que les quede claro que Emma está fuera de peligro, gracias a las transfusiones de sangre y todo lo que se le hizo a tiempo no va a fallecer por si lo piensan, solo necesita tiempo para recuperarse.

Con esas últimas palabras pudo darles un segundo más para ¡Fue quitarse un enorme peso de encima! Luego de que le dieran las gracias se retiró para dejarlos solos esta vez. En una hora más el cirujano y su equipo médico estaban autorizados para dar una conferencia de prensa con el fin de traspasar la misma información a los periodistas, todos merecían saber la verdad del estado de Emma.

-¿Por qué no van a cambiarse, comer algo y si lo desean volver después? Estaré aquí por un rato con mi esposa para arreglar papeleos y ver si podemos trasladar a Emma a una clínica más cercana de nuestra casa...-. Más que echarlos el señor Swan tenía otra intención.

-Tiene razón, trataré de demorarme lo menos posible porque no quiero estar apartada de aquí ni un segundo-. Regina miró a su hermano unos segundos –¿Dónde irás?

-No lo sé-. Parecía ausente de la escena, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su cafetería en las ruinas y el pensamiento sobre qué haría para salir adelante –Realmente no lo sé

-¿Me presentarías tu casa y tu esposa?-. Los ojos de Neal brillaron en evidente emoción, James que abrazaba a su mujer no pudo evitar sonreír de costado ¡Esa era su intención con sacarlos unos minutos de acá! –Digo, si no te molesta.

-No, no, al contrario...-. Le indicó la salida un poco torpe, parecía un niño que mostraba sus juguetes a los invitados –Vamos.

Salieron por otro lado con tal de evitarse la marea de periodistas que los asecharon a la llegada. Juntos subieron a un taxi y con las indicaciones de Neal el chofer cambió de dirección. Regina no supo cómo fue que las palabras salieron de su boca antes de pensarlo dos veces, si estaba en NYC y si Neal vivía acá ¿Por qué no conocer su entorno o dónde vivía exactamente? Había mencionado a una "esposa" y la necesidad de saber sobre él era más fuerte que el orgullo que tenía. Necesitaban una conversación más profunda y con la cabeza fría para no decirse todas las estupideces que pasaran producto de años de incertidumbre y rencor, además, aun no sabía que fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Neal para haber cambiado tan drásticamente.

El taxi entró a un pequeño suburbio a la salida de la metrópolis, casas de dos pisos estaban rodeadas de mucho césped y árboles que le daban un toque necesario de paz en una ciudad tan llena de aglomeraciones. Regina miró de reojo como la mano de Neal tocaba en un patrón repetitivo su rodilla, estaba ansioso porque de seguro temía ser juzgado.

-Donde vivo no es un lujo como de seguro vives tú, si hay algo que te molesta esperaría disimularas el disgusto-. Lo dijo tan rápido que apenas pudo entenderle.

-No voy a hacerlo-. Respondió Regina, se miraban fijamente –En serio no voy a hacerlo ¿Se te olvida de dónde venimos?

-Solo temo ver en tus ojos la misma mirada de vergüenza que tenía yo cuando observaba cómo vivíamos, no por favor-. Se le quebró la voz –No quiero volver a esa persona, a lo que fui…-. Sin decir más pagó y abrió la puerta justo cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a una casa de un piso bastante bonita y con un enorme jardín por delante.

A Regina se le apretaba el estómago de ansiedad mientras esperaba a que su hermano abriera la puerta de su casa ¿Cómo sería por dentro? ¿Estaría su esposa allí? Quería explicaciones, necesitaba tantas respuestas pero iría despacio por ellas para no atormentarlo lo suficiente, ya se sentía demasiado agradecida por haberle salvado la vida a Emma solo que no lo decía abiertamente.

Su hermano le indicó que pasara y fue en ese momento cuando cruzó la puerta que se sintió emocionada. La primera cosa que vio colgada en la pared era una imagen de ellos como familia, una de las pocas que se sacaron antes que Henry muriera en el accidente automovilístico. Cora, Henry, Neal, ella y Violet más pequeña estaban sonriendo a la cámara en lo que era un día de pesca exitosa donde los juegos, comida y risas no faltaron. Le tomó unos segundos dejar de observar la fotografía para seguir a su hermano hacia la sala de estar donde se había acomodado en unos sofás de cuero blanco. Todo lo que sus ojos podían abarcar lucía precioso, no costoso pero sí comprado con esfuerzo y decorado de forma tan cálida que le daban ganas de sentarse a estar por horas aquí. No pasó ni un segundo cuando quiso preguntarle algo pero no tuvo tiempo porque una voz femenina clamaba la atención de su hermano, era dulce pero sonaba muy preocupada.

-¡Neal!-. Una preciosa mujer de ojos claros apareció en la sala de estar -Neal mi amor pensé que me avisarías para irte a buscar al hospital, iba a salir y...-. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Regina cortando sus palabras abruptamente, tuvo que pestañear varias veces para darse cuenta de quién se trataba –Ne... Neal, ella...-. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, si en algún momento pensó en una pareja para su hermano se imaginó alguien con categoría de zorra pero la mujer que tenía al frente estaba en la categoría de dulzura, belleza y de seguro en la de "sensual".

-Hola, mi nombre es Regina Mills y soy her... hermana de Neal-. Su boca quedó abierta en una perfecta "O". Sin dudarlo más se acercó y le tendió una mano para que tuvieran un primer contacto físico –Mucho gusto en conocerte.

-El... el... el gusto es mío-. Miró preocupada a su esposo luego a Regina. Sus ojitos claros estaban llenos de lágrimas –No sabes cuánto habla de ti y su familia-. Susurró confidencialmente –Ha sido así desde hace mucho...-. Neal la abrazó de lado, depositó un beso en su frente y con orgullo miró a su hermana.

\- Regina, ella es Aurora, mi esposa...

Regina volvió a tender la mano a la mujer de melena café pero cuando ella la tocó, está la tiró hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo. No podía entenderse a sí misma pero necesitaba agradecerle por... ¿Por qué?

-Si amas a mi hermano, si lo has cuidado este tiempo, en el nombre de mis padres y hermanos te doy las gracias, de verdad muchísimas gracias-. Susurró Regina contra su oído. Aurora asentía contra su hombro dejando que las lágrimas cayeran en sus ojos –Tu esposo salvó la vida de la mujer que amo y no sabes cuan agradecida estoy por ello.

-Estuve a punto de perderlo-. Sollozó.

-Pero está aquí para...-. Cerró los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo o lo sensible que se sentía con ello –Para nosotras.

-Perdimos nuestra cafetería.

-Van a recuperarla, me tienen a mí... tienen a los Swan, no estarán solos-. La separó solo unos segundos para mirarle bien la cara y hacerse la idea que era su cuñada ¡Su cuñada! –Hablo en serio ¿Sí? No les faltará nada porque no lo permitiré-. La castaña se rompió emocionalmente en una mezcla de emoción pero también de angustia y dolor. Había estado a punto de perder a Neal, el primer negocio que armaron juntos y por lo que se esforzaron tanto quedó hecho añicos, preocupada dejó que él volviera el día de hoy al hospital para ver a Emma. ¿Y ahora se topaba con quién se suponía era su cuñada?

Cuando miraron alrededor no vieron a Neal pero Aurora le murmuró donde podía estar esperándola. Prometió hacerles tazas de café con unos trozos de pastel, pero la charla entre ambos debían tenerla sí o sí ahora. Regina a medida que daba pasos por la casa se prometió a sí misma no permitir que Neal quedara un día más sin recibir asistencia médica, si James se lo había ofrecido lo obligaría a hacerlo.

Tocó la puerta de una pequeña biblioteca que tenía, allí parado estaba Neal con una foto entre las manos que por cosas de distancia no divisaba de que trataba.

-No sé de qué hablaron pero no me disculparé si Aurora dijo algo o si te sentiste incómoda con su cercanía... digamos que es muy cariñosa en su forma de ser, muy de piel y me fascina que lo sea.

-¿Desde cuándo la conoces?-. Le mostró ambas manos –¿Más de 10 años? Eso quiere decir que...

-Regina, es cierto que me avergonzaba del hogar que teníamos porque quería cosas mejores, pero todo "empeoró" cuando la conocí después del accidente de papá y tú... tuve deseos de darle todo lo que veía que a ella le faltaba, de darle esperanzas que podía ir a la universidad a pesar de ser de un estrato igual o peor que el nuestro... me acerqué a Killian, quería ser su socio para tener dinero e invertirlo en cosas para Aurora, sentía rabia del accidente de papá y ver que no podías hablar...-. Gruñó –Fui un pendejo de mierda en un principio sin ninguna razón válida, pero luego me fui de casa porque me dediqué a ayudarla... Aurora no sabía de mi familia y de cómo los trataba, no me lo hubiera perdonado en ese entonces.

-Dios...

-Ella tiene tu edad ¿Sabes?-. Neal rascaba su cabellera nervioso, se paseaba como animal enjaulado –Cuando te insulté fuera de una cafetería ¿Lo recuerdas? Me pedías que volviera a casa pero yo te traté asquerosamente mal, en ese momento yo y ella llevábamos 2 años conociéndonos y teníamos sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero justo ese día... ese día después de nuestra pelea cuando llegué a su casa me contó que estaba embarazada.

-¡Santo Dios! ¿¡Embarazada?!

-Me preguntaba a mí mismo ¿Siendo tan miserable cómo voy a ayudarla con un trabajo? Temía contarle a mi mamá justo en ese momento pero mantuve esto en secreto aunque... cuando tomé 2 años después el valor de acercarme a mamá, cuando más la necesité me enteré que estaba muerta.

-¿Por qué la necesitabas? ¿Por qué no antes y sí en ese momento? ¡¿Por qué?!-. Gritó Regina enfadada.

-Siempre las necesité pero era cobarde para admitirlo y para volver a casa, yo supe que se fueron del país pero no a donde, me hice a la idea que las perdí para siempre pero...-. Miró nervioso sus pies –Si quieres saber que me hizo cambiar Gina fue...-. Cenicienta no decía nada, no quería interrumpirlo –Mi nenita preciosa, mi Lily-. Le tendió la foto para que la conociera –Ella es y será mi más grande amor... ella, tu sobrina Gina, estuvo conmigo casi 2 años de su vida hasta que un bastardo infeliz, un borracho la mató cuando la atropelló-. Lloraba silenciosamente mientras hablaba –Es por ese motivo desesperado quise buscar a mamá, buscarlas para tener consuelo pero me enteré que mamá también estaba muerta y que nadie me podría decir dónde estabas tú... ese es el motivo porque el que no soy el mismo de antes y por el que no lo seré de nuevo, Gina ser padre... aunque fuese por dos años ser padre me hizo madurar.

Regina angustiada miraba la foto de una preciosa niña tan blanca como Aurora, de ojos definitivamente Mills y una sonrisa igual a las de Violet. Esa pequeña niña, su sobrina que ya no estaba viva y que seguramente se encontraba descansando en los brazos de sus abuelos paternos... ¿Acaso necesitaba otra señal?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ESPERO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **NEFI. TU SI SABES COMO HACERME REIR (DELE CON LA MARATON)**

 **JUDEVALMONT NO PUEDO DEJAR EL DRAMA ^_^**


	57. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57**

 **.**

¿Qué más podía decir? Sus explicaciones no eran del todo razonables para justificar su comportamiento, incluso había sido malagradecido cuando su padre aún estaba vivo, luego más cuando conoció a Aurora ¿Pero valían sus razones? Antes de alzar los ojos al rostro de su hermana esta ya estaba presionando su hombro con una mano en un contacto que parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Quiso hablarle pero ella fue más rápida.

-Con la pérdida de Lily creo que la vida te ha dado más que una bofetada-. Susurró Regina.

-Pero mi niña no merecía pagar por mis errores, si la vida hubiera querido hacerme daño o hacerme cambiar ¿Por qué eligió esto?

-No lo sé, tampoco sé si justificarte con lo de Aurora sea aceptable pero ya pasó-. El tono de su voz era inusualmente confortador para alguien que guardaba rencor –Estamos acá, salvaste la vida de Emma, la vida te trajo de nuevo a la mía... vamos a tener que luchar por muchas cosas ¿Sabes?-. Neal asintió al borde de las lágrimas, otra vez –Y nos va a tomar tiempo acostumbrarnos a tratarnos como hermanos, por cierto, tendrás que lidiar con Violet para contarle todo lo demás ¿Quieres estar a solas con ella o que estemos juntos los 3?

-Solo con ella sería lo más justo y apropiado pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Es toda una mujer ahora... ¿Cuándo? En unos minutos estará por llegar a esta casa, solo le he dicho que fuiste tú quién salvó a Emma y que el resto de explicaciones se las darás acá, vas a tener cuidado porque no sé cómo pueda reaccionar.

-Gracias-. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, era todo lo que podía decir por el momento.

-Después de conversar con ella ve al hospital para que un médico te revise bien, espera al señor Swan y a mí para acordar algo importante y si es posible por favor lleva a Aurora...-. Iba a salir del despacho sin más pero se volteó y sin previo aviso lo abrazó fuertemente. Era la primera vez en tantos años que tenían un contacto físico tan real como este, Regina no sabía por qué lo hacía o exactamente por qué no tuvo reparos en darlo, simplemente el deseo de apoyarlo en este momento era más fuerte que todo lo demás.

Neal aceptó el abrazo y le acaricio levemente la espalda haciendo todos los esfuerzos para no terminar llorando en el suelo. ¿Quién era él para merecer siquiera el abrazo de quién rechazó antes por ser muda? Ayer había sido todo el caos y ahora estaba con su hermana entre los brazos. No pedía perdón pero de alguna forma indirecta Regina se lo estaba dando. Si esto era una segunda oportunidad no iba a desperdiciarla por nada del mundo, porque Dios sabría muy bien porque lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **4 días después. Lunes 16 de diciembre 2019.**

La energía de una persona es muy poderosa cuando nuestra alma más lo necesita, sobre todo si se trata de alguien que amamos en lo más profundo de nuestro ser. El sonido del monitor era lo único que antes se escuchaba en la habitación pero en este minuto la voz suave de "Cenicienta" inundaba las 4 paredes, lo que más le gustaba era hacer eso, ver fascinada como el monitor mostraba un aumento de la frecuencia de su corazón cada vez que abría la boca para dedicarle una canción, preguntarle cómo estuvo su día o si soñaba con ella. Ahora se encontraba sentada en un sofá cerca de la cama donde Emma descansaba, hablaba al mismo tiempo que usaba su mano para trazar líneas con un lápiz grafito. ¿Diseñando algo tal vez?

-Al parecer todos tenemos un personaje de cuento en nosotros ¿No?-. Sus ojos viajaban de la hoja hacia Emma –Me declaro como "Cenicienta" y a veces como la "Evil Queen" pero tú definitivamente eres la "Bella Durmiente" ¿No piensas despertar?-. Rió por lo bajo sin soltar el lápiz. De pronto su tono de voz cambió a uno más melancólico –A veces temo que te quedes así para siempre pero luego me calmo ¿Sabes? Fuiste salvada por algo y el médico dijo hoy en la mañana que la operación ha sido un éxito.

Por un segundo miró el dibujo que hacía y se quedó en silencio observándolo por varios minutos, no sabía cuántos pero eran muchos. Allí estaba Emma con el pelo recogido sosteniendo un ramo de flores, en su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa inocente y una mirada de costado muy coqueta. Lo que llevaba puesto era un diseño único y lleno de detalles pensado en ella y que no lo revelaría a nadie salvo a quién correspondiera.

Con respecto a Emma Swan, ya todo el país sabía que estaban esperando que saliera del estado de inconsciencia, su operación fue todo un éxito y que la habían trasladado a una clínica privada donde estuviera en mejores condiciones además de una mayor cercanía con la residencia de los Swan en NYC. Neal finalmente fue a hacerse exámenes con un médico para evaluar su espalda y cabeza, ninguno de los estudios arrojó una anormalidad aparente porque huesos y cerebro estaban en perfectas condiciones, salvo por los hematomas visibles en su piel que desaparecerían con el tiempo. Después de eso se reunió en la noche junto a su esposa con Regina y James donde le comunicaron que pagarían la reconstrucción de su cafetería en otra parte de NY. ¡Dios! Habían respondido tan emocionados y dieron muchas explicaciones sobre por qué era importante para ellos la cafetería.

Todo parecía empezar a tener forma ¿No? Aunque Regina no sabía con exactitud que había hablado Violet y Neal ese día, los vio salir abrazados del despacho con lágrimas en los ojos de ambos.

-¿Te gustaría escuchar cosas sobre mí en el camino a ser la "Evil Queen"?-. Dejó el bosquejo de lado y se acomodó en un asiento cerca de la mujer que dormía –Me tomó como 3 años el poder hablar con fluidez... con la ayuda que me prestó David fui donde especialistas y se dieron cuenta que sí tuve consecuencias neurológicas después del accidente...-. Regina acariciaba la mano de Emma con la punta de sus dedos –Allí los neurólogos se dieron cuenta que tenía Afasia de Broca, un trastorno del lenguaje que se caracteriza por la dificultad de articular palabras, eso sumado a un impacto psicológico me imposibilitaban hablar-. Suspiró –Me traté de todas las formas posibles y poco a poco podía articular palabras en un principio pequeñas luego largas, frases completas y ahora heme aquí, hablando sin poder parar...-. Se paró del asiento, tomó el bosquejo y lo acercó a la cama como si se lo enseñara a una Emma consciente –Esto que está acá te lo daré cuando pase un tiempo, pero de algo estoy segura es que no te vas a librar de mí-. Sonriendo con pena se acercó a su rostro, esa mascarilla de ventilación mecánica no invasiva tapaba su objetivo –No vas a morir por esto...-. La levantó un poco antes de acercar sus labios y depositar en los de Emma un beso suave y cálido que envolviera sus labios. Fue como una chispa, un despertador, un toque mágico de cuento. Mordiéndose los labios se separó del contacto y dejó la mascarilla hacer su trabajo –No le digas al médico que lo hice... te amo "bella durmiente"... o ¿"Blanca nieves"? No, no, definitivamente "Bella durmiente"

Depositó un beso en su frente antes de salir de la habitación con un bosquejo en mano y el calor ardiendo en sus labios. Se iba a comportar muy cursi si no la controlaban y eso no era propio de una jefa y dueña de empresa.

Horas después en otra parte de la ciudad, Violet estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el césped frente a Aurora que estaba en la misma posición. Quería tener una charla de mujer a mujer con su cuñada porque tenía la necesidad de comunicarse y saber otras cosas. La charla con su hermano mayor fue extensa y un poco difícil al principio, incluso le había dado a Neal unos cuantos golpes en el tórax y la cara para descargar años de sufrimiento, mas, luego de eso terminó llorando entre sus brazos pidiéndole que no volviera a salir de su vida y agradeciéndole por salvarle la de Emma.

-Es grato tener una cuñada así oficialmente ¿Sabes? Aunque me angustia no haber estado en el matrimonio de ustedes... ¿Tus padres quieren a mi hermano?

-Lo aman desde que lo vieron, gracias a su ayuda pudieron salir adelante, tener mejores puestos de trabajo y yo a estudiar en la universidad... su personalidad con nosotros fue tan distinta ¿Sabes? Tanto así que me da vergüenza y ganas de pedir perdón por ello, mientras era así con nosotros a ustedes no las tomaba en cuenta-. Tembló ante el recuerdo –El día que supe cómo era su familia en realidad fue el día que corrió para buscarlas, esos días cuando falleció nuestra hija...

-No pidas perdón en su nombre, él no quiere ser perdonado... además no tienes la culpa digo ¿De qué sirve quedar pegado en el pasado?-. Violet suspiró angustiada –Mira a mi hermana Gina y a Emma, tuvo que pasar una tragedia para que ella admitiera que la amaba... dime ¿Eso es sano?

-Por supuesto que no-. Le sostuvo las manos –No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace tenerlas en nuestra vida, Neal no paraba de hablar de ustedes, de leer noticias de Regina sobre lo exitosa que era que ahora verlas frente a frente se siente como si las conociera desde hace años... no se vayan de nuestra vida ¿Sí?

-No lo haremos, aunque tardemos en tratarnos como hermanos con Neal te juro que no lo haremos... eso sí necesitaremos de tu ayuda porque lo conoces más que a nosotras mismas-. Aurora asintió sin dudarlo. Por los relatos de Neal y por lo que podía percibir ahora, Violet era mucho más emocional que Regina o con menor fuerza para guardar rencor, tenía esa capacidad sí de unir a las personas y de seguro sería la encargada de hacerlo con sus hermanos mayores.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas pasadas y del presente, sobre cómo le iba en la universidad a Violet o por qué Aurora no había terminado sus estudios. Por suerte no estaba nevando, el día era frio pero estaba despejado y en ese parque no invadía el terror que permanecía en el país con respecto al atentado. De pronto la charla fue interrumpida por el llamado de Neal al teléfono de su hermana menor, incluso sin haber contestado supo que era algo urgente.

-Neal, dime que sucede... No, no sé dónde está ahora ¿Por qué?... ¡¿QUÉ?!-. Su hermano mayor estaba en la clínica

-Necesito a Gina ahora y no puedo ubicarla ¡Santo Dios!-. El aparato que sostenía Violet contra su oreja se cayó sobre el césped con brusquedad. ¡¿Dónde estaba Regina cuando más la necesitaban?!

¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría cerca? ¿Dónde podía ubicarla para comunicarle que Emma había despertado?

Como un cuento de hadas, el beso de amor verdadero despierta a la princesa dormida despojándola del sueño eterno y trayéndola a la realidad de nuevo pero ¿En qué estado se la encontraría? Solo ahora sabrían si tenía consecuencias físicas necesarias para cortar de raíz su carrera de periodista o algo tan simple como si podía reconocerlos a todos... después de todo era absurdo que tuviera una amnesia post traumática ¿O no?

Si tomaran la velocidad con la que corrió por tanto tiempo el famoso maratonista Usain Bolt y la compararan con la velocidad que Regina había corrido hace unos minutos, la morena sería ganadora indiscutida de una carrera. Había ido a despejar su mente y hacer "sondeo de mercado" en los centros comerciales de Nueva York pero la llamada de su hermana la sorprendió a tal punto que abandonó de golpe las conversaciones con un dueño de una tienda X. ¡Emma había despertado! No le habían dicho en qué condiciones y tampoco iba a tener cabeza para prestar atención a ellas, su único objetivo era llegar a la clínica pero como estaba "en otra onda" no pensó que sería más útil pedir un taxi, no, llegó literalmente corriendo.

Alguien que obviamente no quiso resguardar la información había subido parte de ella a internet, era esperable que estuviera atestado de periodistas clamando una respuesta ¿Consecuencias neurológicas? ¿Perdió la memoria? ¿Tuvo algún tipo de derrame? A Regina la ingresaron por una entrada privada, de esa forma pudo llegar al tercer piso de la unidad donde Emma descansaba. Todas las esperanzas de verla de inmediato se fueron a la basura cuando una enfermera le prohibió la entrada con la excusa de que el equipo médico estaba evaluando a la paciente.

-No les doy más de 10 minutos, sino entraré igual.

-Señorita Mills, es necesario hacerle evaluaciones y preguntas de rigor para saber qué le pasa a la señorita Swan, usted no interrumpirá nada si no quiere que llame a seguridad para sacarla de acá.

-¡Usted no entiende nada!

-Regina-. James puso una mano en su hombro ¡La pobre temblaba entera! –No interrumpamos por favor, por el bien de nuestra Emma no hagamos algo estúpido...

Neurólogos estaban frente a la cama de la rubia tratando de saber que le pasaba, haciendo comentarios, pedirían exámenes necesarios para evaluar su cerebro porque no solo sufrió fractura de costillas, seguramente se había dado un golpe en la cabeza que pudo afectar algún área cerebral y solo ahora lo podían saber.

Media hora después 5 hombres y una mujer de mediana de edad con batas blancas salieron de la sala acompañados de enfermeras y algunos paramédicos que escucharon la conversación. Los padres de Emma fueron de inmediato con los médicos pero Regina se apartó y entró a la habitación sin pedir permiso. Lo primero que vio fue a la rubia mirar hacia el techo respirando sin la mascarilla, ahora solo estaba con una naricera que le administraba un poco de oxígeno. Los ruidos, las conversaciones, todo lo demás desapareció cuando Emma desvió la mirada hacia ella. ¿Respirar? ¿Qué era eso? Se olvidó de todo en el momento que Emma decidió observarla, quería llorar pero no tenía claro si era por miedo o alegría. ¿La reconocía? ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿La odiaba?

-Emma-. Su susurró sonó muy triste porque no había ese brillo característico en sus ojos ¡Mierda! –¿Sabes quién soy yo? ¿Lo sabes?-. Pero no hablaba, sus ojos verdes la miraban de pies a cabeza sin entender –¿Puedes hablar?... Emma si no sabes quién soy yo al menos dilo, te juro que... que empezaremos de nuevo-. Sus propios ojos marrones estaban llenos de lágrimas, el mundo se le estaba yendo abajo con la negativa de la rubia en no dar una respuesta, lo que significaba una consecuencia neurológica, no sabía quién era –Yo...

-Eres la mujer que amo-. Susurró de repente produciendo un quiebre total en Regina. ¡¿Qué había dicho?! Al ver su desconcierto volvió a repetirlo –La mujer que amo... Regina Mills-. Avergonzada bajó la cabeza pero la alzó de inmediato al escuchar los sollozos de la "Evil Queen" que estaba con el rostro contra la cama mientras sostenía sus manos desesperadamente.

Si no le había respondido al primer intento fue por la impresión de verla allí a su lado, la última vez que se habían visto fue en Francia con ese encuentro sexual fuera de una cafetería. Pero ahora todo era distinto, Regina estaba aquí en Estados Unidos arrodillada y prácticamente llorando por verla despierta ¿Qué cosas le habrán dicho los médicos? ¿Pérdida de la memoria? ¿Amnesia post traumática? ¡Ni hablar! Estaba plenamente consciente recordando cada ínfimo detalle del accidente, todas las personas que habían entrado y salido de su vida las tenía en su cabeza, no habían impedimentos para hablar ni tragar, por eso mismo en una hora le sacarían la sonda nasogástrica que le habían puesto para alimentarla mientras estuviera inconsciente. Le harían estudios de imagenología y actividad cerebral para descartar de forma definitiva algún daño, radiografía de tórax para evaluar su pulmón derecho aunque la habían auscultado y todo parecía seguir las respuestas esperadas.

Alzó la mano para acariciar su cabello negro, no quería escucharla llorar y no sabía exactamente por qué estaba aquí a su lado rogándole identificarla, quería que ella misma le expresara las cosas, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones de nuevo.

-Rogué a Dios-. La morena estaba con los ojos colorados –Rogué a Dios que no te llevara de mi lado, que pudieras recordarme, que ningún golpe en la cabeza fuera suficiente para que me olvidaras... esto no podía acabar como una novela trágica.

-No te he olvidado, a nadie-. Los ojos de Emma también tenían lágrimas, sentía angustia por provocarla en otros con lo del accidente –No sé cuántos días han pasado, no sé nada... ¿Podrías contármelo todo?-. Antes que pudiera responderle la puerta se abrió con la figura de sus padres.

-¡Oh mi cielo!-. Ingrid corrió a la cama y besó repetidamente su frente –Mi niña hermosa, mi vida bendito Dios-. Estaba llorando de alegría –¿Me reconoces? ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Mamá-. Balbuceó contra su cuello dejando que la abrazaran aunque fuera delicadamente –No llores.

-Casi te pierdo y me pides que no llore-. Nada era más reconfortante que los besos cargados de amor que solo los padres pueden brindar –Eres mi vida, parte de mi alma y yo... Dios, no quiero recordar cuando me dijeron que estabas grave en un hospital y yo...

Siguió hablando aunque le habían dicho que no lo hiciera para no cansar a la paciente ¿Qué les pasaba? ¿Cómo eran capaces de dar ese tipo de órdenes cuando lo único que querían era cerciorarse que estaba bien y que todos esos temores de amnesia eran sin fundamento? En algún momento Regina sintió que estorbaba ese momento tan íntimo entre padre, madre e hija pero la propia mano de James le impidió que se alejara, si algo le había quedado de lo que hablaron en Francia antes de saber lo del accidente, debería quedarse con Emma en todo momento. Eso hizo, sostuvo su mano izquierda y entrelazó los dedos con ella aún bajo la mirada sorprendida de la rubia. Estaba bien y era esperable puesto que su último encuentro quedó muy mal, pero eso no sería impedimento para acercarse a ella y aprovechar cada preciado segundo.

Después de unos minutos más de charla llegó un auxiliar diciendo que salieran de la sala porque la paciente debería descansar, pero dada la mirada de Regina y ese brillo de necesidad reflejado en sus ojos le permitieron quedarse un poco más.

-Ellas dos necesitan conversar, muchas gracias-. Le guiñó el ojo a la auxiliar además de utilizar por primera vez su dinero para sobornar. Todo era para un bien mayor.

Estando ya solas Regina soltó la mano de Emma y se acercó a la ventana para mirar el paisaje de un precioso parque cerca, los rayos de sol que casi no se veían y el frio de seguro aumentaría. Aún seguía escuchándose el monitor de la frecuencia cardíaca pero con alegría podía decir que esa habitación se llenaría de las voces de ambas. La culpa llegó a Regina de golpe, como una bofetada dura apareció al ser realmente consciente de la situación. Un accidente, un atentado terrorista tuvo que pasar para admitir que la amaba y estar a su lado en este momento ¿Qué hubiera pasado si James no hubiera ido a verla? Todo pasa por algo, las vueltas de la vida eran tan sorprendentes y a veces necesarias para reaccionar, sí, con culpa o no debía admitir que necesitó ayuda extra para reconocer sus propios sentimientos.

-¿En qué piensas?-. Emma rompió el silencio, su voz era un poco débil –¿Estás arrepentida de estar acá?

-Eso jamás-. Regina se volteó pero no se acercó, tenía los brazos cruzados –Solo estoy luchando con mis propios pensamientos y culpas ¿Sabes?-. La rubia estiró la mano para hacerle entender que la quería cerca. Sin dudarlo lo hizo pero los ojos volvieron a humedecerse –Casi me morí cuando supe lo que te había pasado Emma, pero antes de eso enterarme que estabas mentalmente tan mal... ¿Fui yo la culpable?

-Ambas, tú por seguir inconscientemente responsabilizándome por lo del pasado y culpa mía por no ser sincera para decirte lo que me pasaba... Yo te amo Gina, te amo tanto que me duele el pecho y sí, me importa y me dolerá si me rechazas por lo que te estoy diciendo...-. Trató de acomodarse en la cama, la rubia la ayudó –Ese día del accidente quise despejar mi mente porque, Dios, estaba cayendo en una depresión, tenía deseos incluso de que algo me pasara para desaparecer un momento...

-Emma-. Dijo Regina angustiada.

-Y me pasó...-. Apretó sus labios casi como si hiciera un puchero o estuviera a punto de quebrarse de nuevo –Y ahora me despierto y lo primero que sale de mi boca es tu nombre... ¿Estuviste conmigo durante estos días?

-Estuve a tu lado, sí-. Dejaba sus dedos acariciar el cabello de Emma, lavado seguramente en la mañana porque olía deliciosamente a rosas –Tu corazón latía más rápido cuando te hablaba-. Al ver sus mejillas teñirse rojas tuvo unos deseos desesperados por hacerle tantas cosas –Yo sabía que no te ibas a morir y que yo, por supuesto, no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad... ¿Quieres que sea sincera? Yo necesito ayuda psicológica para borrar ciertos traumas de mi vida, para hacer desaparecer definitivamente ese pensamiento o rencor hacia el pasado sobre algo donde ambas fuimos víctimas... pero paso a paso ¿Sabes? Paso a paso, primero despierta bien, acostúmbrate a lo que te dirán los médicos, reposa, después viviremos la vida... pero quiero que sepas que no te dejaré ir de la mía-. Emma gimió sorprendida con sus palabras, quería chillar emocionada pero aún se sentía débil -No importa cuánto tardemos pero vamos a quitar esas inhibiciones y vamos a aprender a expresarnos mejor... yo también te amo tanto Emma-. Con esas palabras la rubia terminó rompiéndose en lágrimas silenciosas –Tanto que de alguna u otra forma la vida permitió que fuese mi propio hermano que te salvara la vida... está afuera y…

-Necesito agradecerle tanto...

-Lo sé, pero ahora yo... te juro que necesito hacer esto...

Levantó con cuidado su rostro y sin perder de vista su objetivo besó sus deliciosos labios capturándolos con su boca de inmediato. Emma respondió con un gemido de satisfacción tal que el monitor de frecuencia cardíaca aumentó las pulsaciones de forma instantánea. Apenas podía moverse pero todo lo que necesitaba en este momento era eso, el contacto físico más simple con la mujer que amaba y que la necesitaba de igual forma.

-Te juro Emma, te juro que esta "Evil Queen" tendrá una mutación con "Cenicienta" para ser lo que deseas, no soy perfecta pero lo seré para ti-. Susurraba contra sus labios –Te juro que te amaré con todos los detalles, incluyendo eso que de seguro te preocupará que son las marcas que te queden en la piel sobre las costillas, todo... todo... ¿Lo entiendes?-. Emma apenas podía responder de lo emocionada que estaba. ¿Era realmente justo tener que pasar por un accidente para ver luces de felicidad al fondo del abismo? Miró los ojos marrones de Regina y comprendió por qué ese día entró a la cafetería... todo era parte del camino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿QUE TAL? ¿CÓMO ESTAN?**  
 **ME GUSTARÍA INVITARLES A UN GRUPO DE WHATSAPP DE SWANQUEEN Y MORRILLA EL LINK ESTÁ EN MI PERFIL** **POR SI QUIEREN ENTRAR.**

 **¡ESPERO COMENTEN!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58**

 **.**

Las palabras cesaron pero el contacto físico se mantuvo varios minutos allí en una habitación donde solo estaba el sonido de la frecuencia cardíaca. Regina pensaba que si se retiraba de allí algo le pasaría a Emma, quizás si atravesaba la puerta no se acordaría de quién era ella. Temores que no tenían fundamento pero a pesar de saberlo existían. Mas, no podía quedarse con ella todo el tiempo, había personas que querían hablar con ella y verla y una de ellas era su hermano. Besó su frente lentamente, luego la punta de su nariz hasta descender a sus labios para capturarlos como si fueran dos exquisitas gomitas. ¡Pero que delicia era expresar lo que sentía sin temor a ser rechazada! Abrió los ojos de nuevo y la vio allí, no era un sueño, ella estaba despierta mirándola con tanto cariño que derretiría su corazón por completo.

-Me tendré que ir...

-Pídele a la clínica quedarte conmigo, no quiero que te vayas ¿Y si despierto y todo era un sueño?-. Su voz angustiada y sus palabras la enternecieron al punto de hacerla suspirar.

-Esto no es un sueño, esto es real mi "Bella durmiente"-. Volvió a besar sus labios lentamente –Sé fuerte cuando te saquen esta sonda ¿Sí?-. Asintió no muy convencida porque no le parecía atractivo sentir como salía un "tubito de goma" desde su esófago hasta los orificios nasales, de hecho le aterraba –¿Quieres que pase mi hermano? Si no quieres puedo decirle que no.

-Dile que pase por favor-. Lo dijo rápidamente a pesar de estar cansada –Digo, bueno, si no fuera por él yo no estaría viva y debo... charlar-. Regina besó el dorso de su mano antes de retirarse de esa habitación no muy convencida de que no fuera a desaparecer por arte de magia.

La puerta se cerró tras su espalda pero un nudo en su garganta se creaba. Apenas dio pasos por el corredor hasta llegar donde sus hermanos, su cuñada y los padres de Emma estaban y quienes la miraron preocupada. Con discreción le señaló a Neal la puerta y le dijo que ella quería conversar con él a lo que respondió entre sorprendido y nervioso ¿Hablaría con la ex novia de quién trató aliarse? Apenas Neal salió de allí, Regina cayó de rodillas y abrazó el cuerpo de su hermana mientras rompía llorando sin poder frenarse a sí misma ¡Santo Cielo! Emma estaba despierta, la mujer a quién tanto amaba estaba consciente y la reconocía, no había perdido la memoria como tanto temió estos días pero no solo eso, también le había dicho que la amaba. No sabía si lloraba de alegría o pena, solo sabía que tenía enormes deseos de tirar hacia afuera toda pena vivida estos días, el estrés y el miedo de que ella falleciera no se lo recomendaba a nadie. Tendría más compañía para descargarse, mientras paseaba por centros comerciales Mal la llamó para comunicarle que mañana llegaría a New York porque se había enterado de todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque de inmediato dejó en claro que venía sin ánimos de discutir y con la mente muy abierta para conversar a solas con Emma. Eso era una señal importante de que las cosas irían tomando su forma para bien porque incluso Tinker le mandó un mensaje diciendo que quería venir a ver a Emma. Sabía que ninguna de las dos pelearían por el pasado, tendrían respeto por la situación.

En la habitación, Neal tuvo que esperar un poco cuando el retiraron la sonda a Emma, no fue doloroso pero sí bastante incómodo. Ahora estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama donde Emma reposaba. La rubia estaba sonrojada solo por la forma en la que él la miraba, sus ojos marrones eran totalmente Mills y ahora que estaba consciente podía apreciar su rostro ¿Qué le dieron de comer cuando pequeños? Los 2 incluyendo Violet podían empeñarse como modelos si lo deseaban. Pero dejando de lado esos detalles traviesos, tenía mucho que agradecerle ¡Le había salvado literalmente la vida!

-Recuerdo, sí, recuerdo que antes de perder la consciencia me miraste desde lo alto con preocupación y tu rostro me fue familiar... ahora comprendo por qué ¿Estás bien?

-No soy yo quién está hospitalizado-. Susurró –No deberías preguntarme eso cuando soy yo quién debe hacerlo ¿Estás bien tú?-. Estiró su cuerpo para verla más de cerca –Para que sepas, lo único que sufrí fueron golpes en la espalda pero ninguna fractura gracias a Dios, debo tener una espalda de acero-. Sonrió de lado cual cómplice, verla tan bien le hacía sentido al haberse arriesgado por esperarla y salvarla, además eso significaba felicidad para su hermana.

-Yo estoy bien, ahora... ahora desperté y-. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas ante los recuerdos de ese día –Oh soy tan imbécil, deseé que algo malo me pasara y de paso terminé preocupando a las personas que me quieren, arriesgué tu propia vida y... ¿Qué pasó?

-Atentado terrorista del Empire State, el edificio se desplomó y murieron muchas personas... aun es el tema más comentado de todo el mundo, las salidas internacionales están cerradas hasta nuevo aviso... has sido noticia en todo el país... pero no digas que pusiste en riesgo mi vida-. Le acarició la mano –Salvarte tuvo consecuencias muy lindas para mí también.

-Te encontraste con tus hermanas de nuevo ¿No?-. Neal asintió emocionado –No voy a decir que agradezco el accidente porque casi perdimos la vida pero si hay algo bueno que sacar de esto también podría decirlo para mí-. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, los ojos de Emma analizaban al hombre que tenía a su lado –Neal, tú... bueno, no quiero incomodar pero tú conocías a...

-A Killian, sí-. Lo dijo con tanto repudio que Emma sintió alivio, no era alguien de quién temer –Intenté acercarme a él hace varios años atrás solo para conseguir beneficios económicos, pero la vida me enseñó que estaba equivocado y no consiguió arrastrarme a la cárcel con él... si te preocupa que mantenga lazos, para nada, desde hace muchísimo tiempo que no lo hago porque créeme, la vida me ha enseñado demasiado y de una forma muy cruel como para volver a cometer el mismo error 2 veces.

Siguieron hablando por mucho rato, Emma apenas podía creer que el destino la hizo entrar a la cafetería del hermano de Regina como si quisiera matar dos pájaros de un tiro, juntar a Regina con su hermano y con ella también. Estaba satisfecha con el hecho que sus padres y la morena ayudarían en la reconstrucción de lo que era el sustento económico de Neal y su esposa, a quién también tuvo el placer de conocer ese día. Habló por mucho rato con Violet y lo que estaba pasando actualmente con ella y su hermana. A veces para llegar a ser feliz cuesta y todo indicaba que su vida estaba tomando un rumbo hacia lo que era felicidad.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **6 días después Domingo 22 de diciembre 2019**

Cuando estás aterrada por algo, cuando todos tus temores del pasado se reflejan en un solo segundo y cuando se esfuman de inmediato, sí, era una sensación gratificante. Había tenido una conversación con Mal en el hospital al otro día de haber despertado, y fue totalmente distinto a la última vez que se hablaron hace 10 años en la mansión siendo adolescentes. No hubo insultos de ninguna de las partes, de hecho toda la conversación la hicieron mirándose a los ojos como dos adultas que eran.

 **Flash Back**

-Todos estos años Tinker, David, Regina y yo nos hemos mantenido en contacto, la ayudamos cuando más nos necesitó sobre todo "David" que es su mano derecha en H&C-. Mal jugaba con sus dedos que mantenía sobre su regazo –Aunque Regina trató de ocultarlo fue difícil no enterarse que se habían vuelto a encontrar 10 años después, pero incluso si su actitud fue terca en un principio la mía y la de Tinker después de todo este tiempo es y seguirá siendo distinta... hemos llegado a la conclusión sobre todo ahora que la vida da muchas vueltas, es decir, no queremos ser impedimento u obstáculo para que ustedes dos tengan algo ¿O me lo vas a negar?-. Emma sonrojada miró sus propias manos –Si años atrás te pedí cuidarla, ahora te lo vuelvo a repetir, quiero que perdones y cuides a la "Evil Queen" porque si está aquí ahora es porque realmente le importas, digo, eres una de las pocas que hace que Gina se trague el orgullo y el rencor.

-¿Debería estar feliz por eso?-. Dijo la rubia con temor, Mal rio por lo bajo, Emma accidentada lucía increíblemente dócil.

-Más que feliz, eres la envidia de miles de personas por tenerla y envidia de opositores de la "Evil Queen" por tener el poder de haberla transformado de una tirana a una mujer con un evidente punto débil... yo creo que...

 **Fin flash back**

De seguro Mal había conversado a solas con su amiga para que se sincerara con ella sobre todo lo que había pasado, Mal tenía un lado materno hacia Regina por el que se preocupaba mucho y por el que velaría siempre.

Pero hoy, 22 de diciembre, era un día muy especial para todos los que estaban preocupados de ella. Después que Ingrid la ayudara a vestirse, le acercaron una silla de ruedas para sentarse en ella y dirigirse hacia el estacionamiento donde un vehículo con vidrios polarizados y 4 hombres de seguridad la estaban esperando. A su paso se fue despidiendo de todas las personas del equipo de salud que estuvieron a su cargo los casi 10 días que permaneció internada en la clínica, a las enfermeras, los médicos, el equipo de neurología y los demás que hicieron lo posible para que su recuperación fuera lo más rápido y fiable posible. Tenía puntos en el costado derecho de su cuerpo que serían retirados en unos días más, se iba con indicaciones de reposo en cama al menos una semana pero tenía licencia de descanso de un mes completo para cerciorarse que su estado de salud fuese el mejor, era parte de la recuperación de una fractura de costillas y perforación pulmonar. James que había estado terminando los papeleos de la hospitalización de Emma que incluían recetas de medicamentos, se unió a ellas para protegerlas. Eran acompañados por el equipo de seguridad que el propio señor Swan contrató para resguardar la seguridad de su esposa e hija, los periodistas eran salvajes a la hora de conseguir lo que deseaban y no debía sorprenderle que hubiera cientos de ellos afuera tratando de conseguir la primera imagen de Emma Swan retirándose de la clínica.

La silla de ruedas llegó al automóvil pero cuando trataron de tomarla sintió náuseas, estar en cama varios días y luego ahora moverse de esa manera no era fácil, se mareaba pero cedería conforme se acostumbrara a no permanecer tanto tiempo acostada.

-Hoy haremos una gran cena, mi vida, creo que deberías felicitar a Belle.

-Sí, ayer vino a verme de nuevo y ha estado manejando el acoso periodístico y re agendando cosas para mí en el trabajo, así que puedo descansar tranquila y darle una enorme bonificación a mi amiga por trabajar tan bien como lo ha hecho-. Como si fuera niña pequeña su padre le colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

Sentada al medio y con su madre y padre a cada lado partió rumbo al hogar de los Swan en NYC. Ella tenía su propio departamento pero estaría descansando estos días donde sus padres porque tendría apoyo físico y psicológico en caso que tuviese pesadillas con ese fatídico día. El paisaje de un atardecer se dibujaba afuera del vehículo, que gracias a una distracción muy bien hecha pudieron salir de la clínica sin que los periodistas y fotógrafos se tiraran encima de ellos hambrientos por sacarles una foto. Ya estaba fuera de peligro, ya tendría tiempo para ordenar su vida y por supuesto que aprovecharía cada segundo de ella. De sus labios escapó un suspiro satisfactorio, todo estaba volviendo a su forma y lo mejor de todo era que tenía la convicción que se pondría mucho mejor ahora... tenía una "Cenicienta" y una "Evil Queen" que la amaban y no se apartarían de su lado.

¿O Si?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.ESPERO COMENTEN.**

 **¡SALUDOS!**


	59. Chapter 59

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO PARA MIS CHICAS CON DEDOS HIPERACTIVOS DE** **WHATSAPP**

* * *

 **Capítulo 59**

 **.**

Al tenerla entre sus brazos la sensación de plenitud era tal que apenas podía con ello, necesitaba hacerle el amor a Emma, demostrarle que la amaba, llenarla de placeres, complacerla en todo lo que le pidiera. Pero tan solo el día de ayer había sido dada de alta del hospital y no quería agitarla, no aún. De un segundo a otro la rubia se sintió sumergida en sus brazos, observada por esos preciosos y profundos ojos ónice que reflejaban anhelo y pasión, no le quedó otra más que suspirar y embriagarse de esa mujer que la amaba.

-Te amo-. Susurró Emma, la sintió temblar con sus palabras pero sabía que era de emoción –Y me hace tan feliz que estés a mi lado.

-Yo estoy feliz realmente porque estés despierta, porque Dios me diera una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien y no arruinarlas de nuevo...-. Regina la observó unos segundos, la emoción era tanta que iba a explotar si no la liberaba, apenas podía contenerse viendo esos preciosos ojos verdes brillar –Han tenido que pasar 10 años para que podamos ser felices... 10 años, pero 10 años que valieron la pena de cierta forma-. Emma miró hacia una parte del pent-house, una parte tan solo de la enorme propiedad.

-¿Te parece nos sentamos frente a esa pared de vidrio a conversar sobre ello? Nos debemos tantas palabras Regina.

Asintiendo dejó de abrazarla pero sostuvo su mano y juntas así caminaron hacia el "Chaise Longue" de tercio pelo blanco que estaba justo frente a una enorme pared de vidrio, la vista hacia el Central Park y Nueva York era sorprendente. Regina se apoyó pero dejó un poco abierta sus piernas para que la rubia cupiera entre ellas, así lo hizo y se sintió más que bien cuando apoyó su espalda en su pecho.

-Fue difícil encargarme de Violet en un país que apenas conocía, realmente la partida de mamá no fue fácil de superar.

-¿Alguna vez pasaron hambre?-. El solo hacer la pregunta fue difícil pero cuando la morena se tensó supo que había dado en el clavo –Ay no, Gina ¿De verdad?

-Solo fue una vez, tenía que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo para mantener a mi hermana en las mejores condiciones, pero en una ocasión me vi obligada a invertir en mi estudio, estaba con la cabeza en otra parte y se me olvidó comprar cosas para cocinar, estuvimos a base de leche 4 días... no quería contarle a David porque me había ayudado tanto, Mal y Tinker siempre me mandaban dinero pero no podía estarles diciendo "Hey dame más"...-. Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar el relato, imaginarla con hambre era desesperante.

-Gina, por Dios así me siento peor, yo viviendo bien cuando tú tenías que sacarte la mierda para criar a tu hermana casi con el papel de otra madre.

-Son cosas que agradezco me pasaran ¿Sabes?-. Besó el costado de su frente sin dejar de hacerle cariño en el cabello –Antes no lo veía así pero esas dificultades hicieron la mujer que soy ahora, me dieron mayor motivación para salir adelante, alcancé mi sueño y el de mi padre de ser diseñador de ropa, lo que algunos no consideran muy masculino pero bueno yo si pude realizar ese sueño por él...-. Emma sonrió secándose las lágrimas que no habían caído.

-Creo que eres una diseñadora increíble, eres hermosa, muy atractiva y sexy-. Se retorció en su lugar provocando con sus movimientos a la morena –Si, demasiado sexy.

-Eso es maldad pura-. Dijo tragando saliva, Emma no se hacía una idea de cuan delicioso era sentir como se movía entre sus piernas –No sigas o terminaré enseñándote más de la cuenta-. La rubia se volteó a verla directamente –¿Qué?

-¿Crees tú que todas las cosas pasan por algo? Que yo... bueno ¿Qué tenía que accidentarme para que estuviéramos aquí? ¿Qué tenías que pasar por tanta pena en Francia para llegar a ser tan grande y tu hermana tuviera buenos estudios?

-Son cosas que uno no puede apreciar en ese minuto porque está tan lleno de angustia... pero sí, quizás todo pasa por algo-. Emma dejó descansar su rostro sobre la mano que Regina le colocaba en la mejilla izquierda –Hubiera deseado que no pasaras por ese peligro, me rompe el alma y me angustia imaginarte en la situación que tuviste, ese accidente involucró muchas muertes... pero-. Regina se retorció –No lo sé... solo pensaré en el presente y en el futuro, no me quedaré pegada en el pasado.

Después de esa conversación empezó a masajear el cuello de Emma para que se relajara entre sus brazos, habría una eternidad de noches donde podría hacerle el amor, no se desesperaría por ello. Emma se quedó dormida sobre su cuerpo, sus respiraciones eran acompasadas reflejando la tranquilidad que la ocasión les provocaba. Regina que aún no estaba dormida, hizo un chasquido para que las luces de ese rincón de la suite se apagaran y le dieran el placer de mirar el cielo nocturno. Muchas dudas asaltaban su cabeza ¿Qué haría con H&C? tenía la convicción de que vivir lejos de lo que se amaba era un pecado, ella no soportaría ir y venir hacia Estados Unidos cada mes, viajar por el mundo con el tema de su trabajo pero tampoco le impediría a Emma desarrollarse como la famosa y buena periodista que era. Llevaba 10 días aproximados fuera de Francia, no podía dejar su puesto abandonado por tanto tiempo más.

-Dios-. Cerró los ojos un segundo –No sabes cuánto agradezco tenerla a mi lado-. Miró a la mujer que se acurrucaba entre sueños sobre su pecho –Pero si no es mucha la molestia, necesito que intercedas de nuevo, no quiero alejarme de Emma otra vez, no quiero abandonar las cosas que amo ni la pasión de mi padre... si tan solo... si tan solo...-. Gimió cansada –Bueno, solo tú sabes lo que deseo...

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Lunes 29 de diciembre 2019, 6 días después, Los Ángeles.**

Esto podía quedar para el resto de la historia, quizás como lo que nunca se esperó que ocurriera pero sucedió al fin y al cabo. Juntos, los 3, caminaban por un largo camino de piedra en ese parque tan silencioso pero lleno de calma a la vez. Regina iba a volver a Francia el primero de enero para encargarse de su empresa y otros pedidos para diseñar, era hoy el único día para hacer esto si no querían lamentarse después.

Estaban en el parque donde habían enterrado a Cora y Henry, ahora que las cosas parecía ir por buen camino entre ellos creían que debían visitar a sus padres para hablar "en familia". Avanzaron un poco más y lograron divisar la lápida de ambos, con las lápidas un poco sucias y las flores marchitas en sus costados, la persona contratada para cuidar de ello ya no trabajaba aquí. No aceleraron el paso para disfrutar cada segundo de esto, al fin después de tanto tiempo tenían algo realmente familiar sin tener que pelear.

-Les pondremos unas nuevas, papis, no desesperen-. Violet comenzó a sacar las flores marchitas.

-Yo creo que están más contentos que nosotros mismos-. Neal sonrió de tal forma que Violet también dibujó una sonrisa en su cara –Vamos a dejar esto digno de un rey-. También sacaba las flores secas, Regina era quién tenía las flores frescas en sus brazos.

-¿No les parece lindo todo esto? Al fin los hermanos Mills unidos junto a sus padres, de pequeña siempre quise que esto sucediera sobre todo después de la muerte de mamá-. Dijo Violet que con la última oración su voz se fue apagando. Neal miró de reojo a su hermana porque se sentía culpable por ello. Si él no se hubiera comportado tan mal ¿Qué tan distinta hubiera sido la situación actual?

Con rosas de distintos colores adornaron ambas lápidas, no parecían arcoíris porque los habían puesto de tal forma que luciera armonioso, hasta en eso Regina tenía buen gusto. Juntos los tres se arrodillaron sobre el césped para pensar un minuto en silencio, para que cada uno tuviera una conversación íntima con sus padres. La suave brisa acariciaba el borde de sus orejas, movía un poco sus cabellos, el aire olía agradable con la tierra húmeda y la cantidad de flores que había en todas las lápidas, el cielo estaba oscureciendo dejando a la vista los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde

-Yo quiero decir algo en voz alta si no les molesta-. Habló Neal, Violet y Regina asintieron sin dejar de mirar las lápidas –A mi papá, a ti viejo querido-. Su voz había cambiado a un tono más melancólico –Sé que siempre digo lo mismo cada vez que vengo pero en serio quiero pedir perdón por no haberte aprovechado cuando estabas vivo, a mi mamá... nuestra guerrera, mejor dicho-. Jugaba con sus dedos nervioso –La guerrera de mis hermanas... a ambos quiero hacerles una promesa al frente de ellas también-. Tomó aire lentamente para que algo de confianza llegara –Deseo de todo corazón ser el hermano mayor que ellas necesitan, quiero que seamos una familia y tal vez, en serio tal vez no me lo merezca pero quiero hacerlo.

-¿Necesitas una respuesta de nuestros papás o prefieres escuchar la de tus hermanas?-. Preguntó Regina, su hermano estaba realmente pálido.

-Yo mmm bueno es...-. El rostro de Violet que hace unos segundos estaba a punto de llorar cuando hablaba internamente con sus padres, ahora marcaba una sonrisa.

-A todos, Neal, a todos la vida se ha encargado de enseñarnos algo ¿Sabes? De las formas más dolorosas pero lo ha hecho y es lo que somos hoy gracias a eso... tal vez no hayas sido el mejor ejemplo de hermano, quizás faltan cosas para aprender ¿Por qué no? Pero no hay que quedarnos en el pasado...

-Mírate ahora, tendrás tu cafetería de vuelta, las cosas parecen ir mejor para todos...-. Con lo último no sabía si estaba segura con respecto a su propio destino –Yo prometo poner de mi parte para que esto funcione-. Regina dejó una mano en el hombro de su hermano que a estas alturas tenía sus ojos húmedos –Cuando yo me vaya a Francia por un tiempo quiero que cuides a Violet, es lo único que te pido, si quieres ser el mejor hermano mayor para nosotras, por favor cuídala... esta jovencita cada día crece más y se pone más hermosa-. Neal la miró unos segundos, su hermana era un diamante –Aunque en los estudios es la mejor, también en atraer chicos, yo creo que es hora en que te pongas los pantalones de hermano mayor y bueno... ya sabes Neal se secó las lágrimas para seguir mirando a Violet.

-¿Hombres? ¿Estás loca? Olvídate de tener un novio sin que Gina y yo lo aprobemos, mira que tengo años acumulados de no comportarme como un buen hermano, pues... ahora lo voy a poner en práctica-. Hizo chocar sus nudillos.

-¡Ustedes están locos!-. Violet le lanzó una flor de las secas a la cara de ambos –¡Locos! ¡Tendré a los chicos que quiera sin su consentimiento!

-¿Qué dijiste?-. Regina entrecerró los ojos y cómplicemente miró a Neal –Ataca.

-Te haré tragar tus insolencias niña-. Violet con una sonrisa gigante en la cara comenzó a correr por el parque sintiendo como su hermano mayor la perseguía, seguramente para cargarla en el hombro como un bulto.

Regina se quedó frente a la lápida de sus padres mirando la escena con la idea fija que las cosas estaban poniéndose como debieron estar todo el tiempo. Era una linda postal, una linda imagen de tarjetas o escenas de películas cuando están por llegar a su fin. Escuchar la risa contagiosa y quizás algo ridícula de su hermana menor la ponía feliz, sobre todo la imagen de como Neal la cargaba en su hombro como si fuera un bulto que transportar. ¿Acaso eso no era lo que hacían los hermanos mayores? Tenía mucha fe puesta que terminarían siendo los mejores amigos, no ahora tal vez, pero para todo se dan pasos importantes.

-Cuando me vaya a Francia tienes que cuidarla mucho Neal-. Susurró –Tendré tantas cosas que hacer, tantas que tengo miedo... miedo de tardar más de lo debido-. Regina abrazó sus piernas sin quitarse la imagen de Emma en su cabeza. Si demoraba en sus planes lo lamentaría mucho, ya tenía suficientes personas con las que no podía vivir si no estaban a su lado, pero tenía la fe que todo sería para mejor aunque se atrasara. "H&C" tendría un gran cambio y ella debía comandarlo.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

Sus ojos viajaban a cada rincón de esa oficina, paredes que la vieron surgir como la jefa de lo que era su empresa, la marca de sus diseños, el sueño compartido que tenía con su padre allá en el cielo. Miró el escritorio por última vez y sonrió de costado al ver otro nombre puesto en la placa de vidrio, ya no salía "Regina Mills CEO & Designer", ahora allí estaba escrito el nombre de "David Nolan" porque, en efecto, sería el nuevo jefe de "H&C" pero... ¿Qué sucedería con ella? En Estados Unidos en aquellos días de Diciembre cuando Emma estaba inconsciente, se dio cuenta que no podía vivir más tiempo en un país donde no había nacido, pero la razón más fuerte de hacerla tomar decisiones era que no podía estar lejos de la rubia, no consideraba oportuno pedirle que viviera en Francia con ella y apartarla de su familia. Esto no significaba que dudara de sus capacidades, con el talento y la personalidad tan espontánea conseguiría ser periodista cuando y donde fuera, pero en Estados Unidos tenía mayor oportunidad de contactos, fama y de desarrollarse. Por eso y más llevó a cabo desde enero todos los trámites y papeleos necesarios para asignarle el puesto de jefe en Francia a su mejor amigo, pedirle a sus contactos que buscaran el mejor edificio de Nueva York que tuviera pisos disponibles para establecerse allí con la nueva y primera sede de "H&C" en Estados Unidos. ¡Estaba expandiendo sus horizontes! Solo por esta vez recibiría ayuda económica de James para cumplir ese sueño.

Sostuvo su maletín para salir de la oficina, hoy había finalizado oficialmente su papel como jefa y se había despedido de todo el mundo, agradecida eternamente por sus esfuerzos y pidiéndoles con mucha preocupación que siguieran tal cual con David porque a cambio de ello les dejó a su mejor amigo y al mejor empresario que había conocido.

Bajó por el ascensor ansiosa por todas las cosas que se vendrían de ahora en adelante. Esta era una de las cosas que la "Evil Queen" le ofrecería a Emma en demostración del amor que le tenía, abandonar algo que le pertenecía para surgir a su lado. En un principio las cosas no habían sido fáciles cuando Emma se enteró lo que estaba haciendo "¡No quiero arruinar tu sueño" dijo esa vez, sin saber exactamente que el sueño de Regina era tenerla para siempre. Al llegar al vestíbulo no vio a la persona que esperaba, sus ojos miraban curiosamente cada rincón por si la veía parada en algún sitio. Miró el reloj en su muñeca ¿Se habría adelantado mucho? Mas todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron al escuchar su voz que clamaba su atención.

-Señorita Mills ¿Está disponible?-. Giró sobre sus zapatos e hizo todo el esfuerzo por no estrellarla contra una pared para hacerle el amor, siempre se vestía con un gran sentido de la moda que lograba sacar de su interior la fiera que guardaba dentro.

-Para usted siempre-. Murmuró Regina antes de acercarse y sostenerla con un solo brazo –Todo ha finalizado-. Comentó.

-Es un fin que da el comienzo a un principio... ¿Te sientes bien?-. Sus tonos en bajos, sabían que eran el blanco de miradas de personas que entraban y salían del edificio además de los empleados.

-Emocionada de cierta forma, terminé un ciclo exitoso que comenzó con calamidades... mi sueño de expandirme se está cumpliendo también gracias a tu padre-. Besó su frente –Volveré de forma definitiva a Estados Unidos y allí me quedaré comandando todas las sedes de "H&C" que vengan por delante incluso cuando en unos años más abramos las primeras tiendas de mi marca...

-Serás un personaje público, conocida, la gente querrá comprar lo que sea diseñado bajo tu propia mano e incluso muchos querrán imitarte aunque-. La miró de pies a cabeza –Eso será imposible de conseguir.

Rompiendo en risitas cómplices salieron del edificio. El día de ayer habían tenido una ceremonia y cena de despedida de Regina Mills donde muchos periodistas de medios televisivos y del mundo de la moda asistieron para cubrirlo todo. Lo mejor del día de ayer fue que estuvo siempre al lado de la mujer que amaba presentándola como su pareja, rompiendo por supuesto el corazón de tantas y tantos esperanzados por ser la pareja de Mills o por conseguir siquiera una noche con ella en su cama. Con sus manos entrelazadas caminaron por las pintorescas calles de Dijon en silencio, cada detalle Regina quería conservarlo como parte de una de sus más grandes experiencias, iba a volver a reuniones o eventos pero ya no sería lo mismo.

Ahora se dirigían a un vehículo que las llevaría al aeropuerto de Dijon en un vuelo que tardaría muy poco hacia Paris pero les daría tiempo suficiente para tener una cena en paz antes de volver a Estados Unidos en la noche. Fue así como llegaron una hora después a la llamada "ciudad del amor". El clima era perfecto, las personas vestían ropas holgadas pero muy bonitas que decían por todas partes "Pertenezco aquí por lo tanto sé cómo vestirme bien".

-Va existir ese día en el que te dejaré de escuchar ese acento francés tan atractivo que tienes-. Emma susurró contra su oreja cuando caminaban hacia un restaurante. Eran la imagen de enamoradas que todos querían imitar, el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa en sus labios eran de envidiar.

-l'amour de ma vie(El amor de mi vida)-. La rubia gimió encantada por esas palabras en francés –¿Me harías el honor de entrar aquí?-. Emma sorprendida miró hacia arriba, ambas se encontraban en los alrededores de la Torre Eiffel. Ya había estado antes en esta ciudad y aquí abajo pero no sabía que habían restaurantes en aquel precioso ícono de Francia.

Juntas ingresaron y ascendieron al restaurante "58 Tour Eiffel" que tenía una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad. Había una mesa reservada para ellas con dos copas de cristal y una botella de champagne ya incluidas. Se sentaron y les sirvieron con solemnidad las copas, luego el garzón se retiró de allí para volver más tarde cuando tuvieran su pedido listo.

Después de la cena Regina le pidió al garzón que se acercara para darle una indicación en susurro. Emma enarcó una ceja sin entender lo que ella hacía pero lo dejó pasar no debía ser de importancia. Con satisfacción le dio un sorbo a su copa de champagne, todo aquí era grandioso y consideraba una lástima tener que volver, pero todo tenía un beneficio ¿No? Eso significaría tener la posibilidad de verla todos los días y no comunicarse por medio de Skype o teléfono todo el tiempo.

-Y aquí viene el postre...-. Al ver lo que traía el garzón en sus brazos, los ojos de Emma brillaron con intensidad –Nuestro favorito...

-Helado y galletas-. Instantáneamente se tocó los dijes de la cadena que traía puesta –La gente no comprende cuando llevo esto puesto, me preguntan por qué lo hice o ese tipo de cosas...

-Eso es lo mejor, que solo nosotras sepamos cuanto nos gusta y lo que significa...-. Concordó Regina, la rubia gustosa aceptó el plato y sin inmutarse untó una galleta en ella, Regina hizo lo mismo –Por nosotras mismas Emma, por todo lo que se viene cuando pise Estados Unidos, porque sé que seré feliz a tu lado y me sentiré dichosa por ello-. Chocaron sus galletas bañadas en helado y al mismo tiempo las masticaron –mmm "délicieux" "magnifique"...-. Se limpió las comisuras labiales sin dejar de observarla, sí, las decisiones que tomaría estaban correctas –Emma.

-Dime-. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el lado para apoyarla en una mano, la otra la estiró para acariciar a su novia.

-Todos estos cambios que estoy haciendo es porque no puedo vivir sin mis hermanos, tu familia, tus familiares tan agradables que tienes-. Ya había conocido a gran parte de la "camada Swan" –Pero lo más importante, una vida sin ti no creo que sea vida, lo comprobé hace un año...-. Emma emocionada asentía atenta a sus palabras –Creo que te detesté más por el hecho de que te seguía queriendo aun cuando no me habías creído... pero bueno-. Regina hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, no quería arruinar esto –Pero eso ya es pasado... cierra tus ojos un segundo por favor-. Emma así lo hizo, no le gustaban las sorpresas porque la ponían ansiosa pero sentía que esta ocasión era diferente –Amo tanto cada rincón de tu cuerpo, incluso estos dedos-. Le iba dando pequeños besos a los nudillos de su novia, su piel era suave como seda y muy cálida –Vamos a ser muy felices toda la vida-. Seguía besando –"Cenicienta y la Evil Queen" quieren pedirte algo muy importante-. Con cuidado depositó algo en su dedo anular –Y lo sellarán con esto...-. Emma abrió los ojos abruptamente y los dirigió de inmediato a su dedo, luego a los profundos ojos marrones de Regina y así continuamente casi boqueando como pez fuera del agua –¿Nos harías el honor de casarte con nosotras?... Emma, quiero que seas mi esposa...

5 segundos más tarde era imposible ver a su alrededor porque las lágrimas lo impedían. Ella ¿Casarse con esa mujer? ¿Con Regina Mills? Empezó a reír de la emoción mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus pómulos, esto era un sueño ¿No?

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ESPERO COMENTEN. YA ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL. SOLO NOS QUEDA EL EPÍLOGO**


	60. Chapter 60

**Y HEMOS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ.**  
 **AGRACECERLES A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON Y COMENTARON. ESPERO PODAMOS LEERNOS PRONTO EN "CUERDAS DE CORAZÓN" O CUALQUIER OTRA HISTORIA QUE SUBA. UN BESOTE GIGANTE A TODOS.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

 **3 años después, viernes 6 de octubre 2023, Nueva York, Estados Unidos**

Una risa, era increíble lo que una risa le podía provocar sobre todo si venía de alguien a quién amaba mucho. No tenía problemas en quedarse con su ahijado si se le pedía, de hecho era capaz de cancelar cualquier asunto que se interpusiera en cuidarlo porque consideraba más importante la familia que los negocios que tenía a su cargo. Estaba boca arriba sobre el suelo y estirándose cual estrella, los juguetes de su sobrino que le rodeaban habían sido importantes armas en una guerra campal entre ambos, adoraba a el pequeño Henry. De pronto su risa volvió a inundar el silencio y la sala de estar pero antes de reaccionar el bebé gateó sobre sus rodillas y manos estiradas hacía arriba con un propósito muy claro, volver a jugar.

-¡No! Un pequeño ogro me está comiendo-. Tenía 8 meses y con suerte decía mamá, pero tenía muy en claro quién era su tío y porqué era fascinante jugar con él ¡Lo divertía mucho! –Nooo... moriré desangrado...-. Henry reía fascinando mordiendo suavemente su brazo con sus pequeños dientes inferiores, salivaba su piel pero a Neal no le importaba en lo absoluto –He muerto... y ahora ¿Quién va a cambiarte?-. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo sentó en su pantorrilla –Tu madre va a inaugurar la primera tienda oficial de su marca y debes estar allí pero me has matado con tus mordidas-. Por un segundo el niño lo miró con culpa, dejó de sonreír por unos segundos aunque medio minuto más tarde el brillo en sus ojitos marrón verdoso fue muy notorio, la sonrisa en su cara era 10 veces mayor.

-Mamá... mamá, ma-mamá... ma-. Estiraba sus manos delatando la presencia que se había escondido tras un muro del departamento.

-Ahora estoy convencida de que el niño está de tu parte ¿Mi propio bebé hoza delatarme? -Neal le entregó a Henry a los brazos.

-De pequeño sabe lo que es bueno.

Riendo se acomodaron sobre la alfombra en una posición muy casual. Las personas que conocían a la "Evil Queen" se la imaginaban una persona muy correcta en cada aspecto de su vida, mas, no tenían idea que por detrás de todas esas cámaras que la seguían, detrás de esa apariencia de diseñadora famosa existía una mujer común y corriente que amaba andar descalza, despeinada y con pijamas por su casa, que sus tardes perfectas eran ver una buena película ya sea de comedía o charlas con su hermano tomando una copa de vino y él cerveza fría, comiendo botanas. Neal miró la escena madre e hijo que había entre Regina y el pequeño Henry, anhelando que la vida le diera la oportunidad de ser padre pronto, no sabía si a Aurora le costaba quedar embarazada por problemas biológicos, pero si eso era impedimento la opción de adoptar se haría concreta este año, habían decidido no esperar más tiempo.

-Estoy nerviosa ¿Sabes?-. Hablaba con los labios pegados a la suave frente de su pequeño hijo –Es mi primera tienda, quiero que las cosas sigan tan bien como han estado hasta ahora, quiero dejar mi nombre en lo más alto del mundo de la moda y el día que me muera mirar a nuestro papá a la cara para decirle... "querido viejo, he cumplido con lo que deseábamos en todas las maneras posibles"

-Ya lo has hecho-. Neal sonrió –Papá lo sabe y estoy seguro que hoy tiene asiento de primera fila allá en el cielo con mamá para ver juntos esto...-. Abrazó de lado a su hermana –Nada de nervios ¿Sí? Más confianza en ti misma, no te pongas nenita-. Dijo en tono de broma antes de pararse, besar su cabellera y darle un golpe suave en el hombro –Me iré a casa a vestir, recuerda que te irá bien ¿Sí?-. Regina lo miró unos segundos.

-Te quiero hermano... gracias por cuidar a mi hijo-. Le dio un guiño como respuesta antes de hacerle una seña con la mano a su sobrino.

Cuando la puerta del departamento se cerró, supo que estaba sola con su hijo. Henry estaba en posición de gateo sobre la alfombra gris mirando expectante a su madre ¿Qué otra grandiosa historia le contaría esta vez?

-Mi pequeño príncipe-. Susurró llena de orgullo, ese bebé que le sonreía como si fuera su más grande heroína, ese pequeño bebé llamado Henry en honor a su padre era su primer hijo, era su vida, su todo, el ser que le enseñó a ser madre y con quién no tenía problemas en demostrar el amor que le tenía –Hoy mamá dará un gran paso y estarás presente para verla, conserva el momento para siempre en tu cabecita ¿Sí?-. El bebé estiró su cuerpo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, no entendía mucho lo que su mamá quería decirle pero la notaba preocupada ¿Un besito la pondría mejor? –Ay no, ese beso... me dará un infarto, yo tengo que vengarme-. Se lo regresó dándole un beso sonoro en el cuello con algunas mordidas de por medio provocando que el bebé riera de forma muy espontánea y contagiosa. Eso sumado a las palabras de su hermano mayor la hicieron sentir mucho mejor –¿Vamos a ducharnos precioso?

Después de haber estado en la ducha con el bebé y haberle hecho peinados graciosos con el shampoo, lo secó y le puso un pañal antes de escoger algún atuendo para el pequeño. No irían con una tenida formal porque el concepto de la inauguración era algo casual, mientras lucieran frescos, seguros y contentos tendría una buena opinión de los asistentes. Cuando ya estuvieron con la ropa puesta se dio cuenta que el bebé miraba fijamente algo, al seguir su mirada supo que estaba observando la foto en tamaño grande que tenían puesta en la pared. Allí salía orgullosamente abrazada de lado con su recién esposa, quien llevaba puesto el vestido de bodas que le diseñó cuando estuvo inconsciente en el hospital. Dicen que la pareja no puede ver el vestido antes y es que de cierta forma fue así porque nunca se lo vio puesto hasta el día donde la vio entrar en esa enorme iglesia como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo.

-En ese tiempo tú aún no existías, cuando vi entrar a tu mami fue como magia ¿Sabes?-. El bebé balbuceaba "mamá" tocando con sus manitas la imagen de ella y ese precioso vestido que había sido envidia de todas las mujeres que aspiraban a casarse alguna vez –Supe que había tomado la decisión correcta... ese día "Cenicienta" pasó a convertirse en una reina, igual que los cuentos de hadas ¿No lo crees?-. Sostenía al pequeño entre sus manos para que alcanzara la fotografía –Antes no creí que alcanzaría tanta felicidad y fue cierto, no supe que llegarías a mi vida...-. Se acordó de la preciosa sobrina que no alcanzó a conocer y el nudo en su garganta se hizo enorme –No te vayas de mi vida ni la de mami ¿Entendiste?

2 horas más tarde los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la primera tienda "H&C" ubicada en el complejo Time Warner, lugar donde habría una demostración de todos los diseños tanto femeninos como masculinos, más tarde terminaría en un cóctel ubicado en un restaurante que estaba en el mismo piso. Muchas personas estaban apostadas cerca para mirar a los famosos íconos de la moda, actrices y autoridades. Regina ya estaba dentro temblando como un cordero, sus mejores amigos, sus hermanos, sus suegros y su hijo estaban allí ¿Pero dónde estaba Emma? La "Evil Queen" no era nadie sin ella a su lado para apoyarla.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, la gente ama tus diseños y la marca, te apuesto que desde mañana mismo tendrás a mujeres y hombres luchando por conseguir algo de aquí además están tus empleados apoyándote-. Mal le alentó, todos desviaron la mirada cuando vieron a Emma salir de un rincón de la tienda, se veía pálida pero tenía una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

-¿Qué te sucedió amor?-. Le interrogó su padre.

-Nada papá, nada... Yo... amm, vengo del baño, estaba preocupada mirando mi maquillaje, digo, tengo que estar a la altura de mi esposa ¿No?

-Yo tengo que estar a tu altura, mi amor.

-Cielo santo, voy a vomitar-. Dijo Tinker, todos rieron con su comentario porque sabían que era una broma, nadie rechazaba el cariño que Regina y Emma se tenían –¿Les parece si vamos hacia afuera? La coordinadora te ha estado llamando, "Evil Queen"

No podía contar la cantidad de periodistas pero eran demasiados que estaban afuera y frente a una alfombra roja en la entrada de la tienda. Todo el mundo supo que llegaba Regina por los gritos de las chicas que estaban allí en el pasillo, personas que tenían todo tipo de fantasías con la famosa diseñadora de ropa. Varias habían ahorrado una buena cantidad de dinero para gastarlo en la línea de ropa adolescente otoño-invierno 2023 que había creado, no era extraño pensar que pronto tendría alguna especie de fan club o algo así. Regina que vestía unos jeans negros, una blusa holgada blanca y su cabello cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros se paró frente a las cámaras y con una sonrisa observó cada una de ellas, pero su brazo se sintió abandonado porque faltaba alguien. Un segundo más tarde se acercó Emma que llevaba un precioso vestido de seda púrpura y el cabello tomado sobre su cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba a la rubia? No podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara ni un brillo especial de sus ojos, era como si después de haber ido al baño luciera más hermosa de lo normal, no era por el maquillaje, no, era algo más. Regina la sostuvo por la espalda y cómplicemente susurró a su oído.

-¿Qué sucede amor?-. "Aquí, miren aquí para la revista People" gritaba una persona "Acá para TMZ" decía otra. La pareja era un ícono de la farándula norteamericana, como un cuento de hadas que toda chica deseaba poseer. Era de conocimiento público que Regina fue de bajos recursos y que ella toda su vida había sido rica, que ambas se enamoraron en la preparatoria pero por cosas del destino tuvieron que separarse mucho tiempo ¡Encantador! –Si sigues riendo la "Evil Queen" tendrá que llevarte a un rincón y hacerte el amor sin piedad, ya sabes que mi resistencia es nula.

-Es que... es que-. Todas las cámaras eran ajenas a ese momento tan íntimo. La rubia le dio un vistazo a su pequeño hijo que estaba en los brazos de su abuela Ingrid, el bebé la miraba con tanto amor que lograría hacerla llorar, de nuevo –Mira a nuestro hijo-. Ambas lo hicieron al mismo tiempo, esa pequeña criatura era el fruto de tanto amor y esperanza –Mira a tu alrededor... ¿No te parece que la vida es hermosa? Estás abriendo tu primera tienda, eres exitosa como diseñadora mi "cenicienta", yo amo mi trabajo, tienes hermanos que te aman... no sé, es un sueño del que no quiero despertar jamás...

-Y no lo haremos, te lo prometo...-. La coordinadora le indicó que fuera a cortar ese lazo tan significativo en las inauguraciones, mas, Emma la retuvo de nuevo –¿Qué pasa?

-Antes que vayas a cortar ese lazo que marca el principio de una nueva carrera de éxitos, quiero contarte algo...

Cenicienta, que había vivido toda su vida en una situación económica muy sencilla, había anhelado seguir el sueño de su padre después del accidente que le arrebató la vida. Cenicienta, que había sudado lágrimas de sangre para ayudar a su madre, no pensó que conocería a una "heredera" en la casa donde trabajaba ni que lograría enamorarse de ella. Tampoco que la envidia y la maldad humana la apartarían de "la heredera" por 10 años. Cenicienta, que tuvo que salir adelante con mucho esfuerzo en otra tierra muy lejana, con el tiempo logró sanar sus heridas y ser feliz con la mujer que amaba, tener un hijo, tener de nuevo una familia, hermanos maravillosos a quienes amaba y consideraba sus más grandes amigos, logró surgir, cambiar. ¿Qué podía sacar de esto? Que los temores se vencen, que los errores te enseñan y fortalecen, que quién lucha realmente obtiene lo que merece, que nadie en este mundo tiene el derecho de decirte que no puedes salir adelante o aspirar a algo mejor, que de la oscuridad hay diversas maneras de escapar, mas, uno debe escoger la correcta. Pero lo más importante, Cenicienta aprendió que los cuentos de hadas existen, ella estaba viviendo uno y lo seguiría escribiendo hasta el último día de su vida para enorgullecer a su familia y a sus padres que desde el cielo no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

¡Ah!, por cierto, si la "Evil Queen" reía mientras las lágrimas en su rostro caían, era por un muy buen motivo... Ella y Emma tendrían otro maravilloso hijo...

 **Fin.**


End file.
